


Amor y Vida

by Korosensei86



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 172,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosensei86/pseuds/Korosensei86
Summary: Poco después de que su último amante le deje, Viktor descubre a un joven patinador asiático en televisión, con el que va a competir en el próximo Grand Prix. Mi versión de como Viktor conoció a Yuuri





	1. Quédate a mi lado

Desconcierto. Fue lo único que sintió Viktor cuando vio dos regueros de lágrimas caer por las mejillas del que fuera su amante. Simple y mero desconcierto.  
-¿Es que no piensas decir nada?, le interpeló.

Viktor miró todavía pasmado al joven de cabello castaño claro y grandes y enormes ojos verdes llorosos. Dimitri tenía la nariz más roja que en ninguna de sus peleas anteriores, lo que le dio una idea aproximada de lo gravedad del asunto. Se esperaba que como su pareja, hiciera lo posible por subsanar el problema, pero en esa esfera concreta de su vida, Viktor Nikiforov estaba demasiado acostumbrado al fracaso. Total, nunca sabía muy bien qué hacer con la gente que lloraba. 

-¿Qué esperas que diga?, se limito a preguntar con la misma expresión pétrea de siempre.

El muchacho abrió todavía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se rompió en una risita sarcástica.  
-¡Eres increíble!, afirmó. 

Entonces Dimitri toma aire, se enjuaga las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y mira a Viktor con una expresión hirientemente seria.  
-Te dejo.

La declaración cae como una losa sobre un sorprendido Viktor. En el fondo siempre creyó que Dimitri no hablaba en serio sobre estas cosas, que sólo era otra más de sus peleas. Siempre lo creía hasta que, como en aquel mismo momento, terminaba siendo demasiado tarde. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado lo mismo?

-¿Por qué?, le preguntó Viktor con un hilo de voz.  
Por su parte, Dimitri, que parecía no poder indignarse más, retomó ofendido su llanto.  
-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿En serio, eres tú el que me pregunta a mí?- el chico tomó una pausa para controlar su estridente tono de voz y poder explicarse- Escucha, Viktor. Te quiero. Por eso mismo, puedo entender que no puedo decirle a mis amigos que salgo contigo. Ningún compatriota ruso quiere descubrir que su héroe nacional es un sucio marica. No soy estúpido. También, puedo comprender que antepongas el patinaje a mí. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que no podía competir con eso. 

Esa última frase le partió el corazón. Todavía podía ver en sus recuerdos, la cara de decepción de Dimitri cuando fue a animarle en la copa Rostelcom, y Viktor se vio obligado a fingir delante de Yakov que su novio era un simple fan. 

-Dimitya, susurró, yo...  
-Eso es, Viktor, le interrumpió, siempre eres tú. Lo único que te pedía es que cuando llegaras a casa, fueras sólo mío, pero, al parecer, ni siquiera puedas darme eso. Y yo ya me estoy cansando de estar solo en esta relación. ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti? ¿Una simple distracción para el gran campeón? Lo siento, pero yo quiero algo más. Me voy.

Cuando Viktor se percató de que, efectivamente, Dimitri se disponía a devolverle la llave del apartamento en el que habían convivido durante meses, coger su maleta y marcharse para siempre, sintió el arrebato desesperado de detenerle, de agarrarle del abrigo o algo similar. Por desgracia, cuando el portazo arremetió contra sus oídos, fue dolorosamente consciente de que, una vez más, el gesto había llegado cuando ya era demasiado tarde. 

A lo lejos, desde detrás del sofá, escuchó los lloros de su fiel Makkachin, quien habría tenido la sabiduría canina de esconderse hasta que acabara el temporal. Rápidamente, el animal se acercó a su amo, colocando su hocico en la mano derecha de este, en un evidente gesto de consuelo. Hasta su perrita, sabía mejor qué hacer en estos casos y Viktor se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y una ración extra de mismos.  
No lo necesitamos. ¿Verdad, chica?, le preguntó casi retóricamente, en un vano intento por ocultarse su propia tristeza.

La tarde, lejos de la pista, se estaba volviendo tan lánguida y deprimente como larga y aburrida. Yakov lo había mandado a casa a descansar bajo el pretexto de mantenerse en forma para el Gran Prix. Pensaba pasar el tiempo con su ahora ex novio, llevarle a comer a algún sitio bonito y pasear por la gélida San Petersburgo, pero en vez de eso, la sorpresa se la había dado él a Viktor. Siendo sinceros, la vida de Viktor se convertía en un verdadero desastre siempre que se alejaba demasiado del hielo.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que en esos momentos se estaría celebrando el Torneo de Francia, en el que se decidirían los últimos clasificados para el Grand Prix de este año. Obviamente, a esas alturas de la temporada, Viktor estaba ya más que clasificado, pero le picó la curiosidad acerca de quién podrían ser sus rivales a batir este año. Encendió la televisión y puso el canal de deportes, para toparse en la pantalla con el armonioso rostro de un joven moreno. Viktor supuso en seguida que era asiático, tal vez coreano o japonés. El patinador estaba en el medio de la pista, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello oscuro sensualmente peinado hacia atrás, dejando apreciar la anchura de su hermosa frente, su delicada y suave naricilla, la sutil redondez de sus mejillas y unos labios pequeños pero regordetes, de apariencia jugosa. El muchacho, que aparentaba poco más de veinte años, llevaba un traje azul cuya chaqueta resaltaba la delgada y sinuosa línea de una cadera casi femenina, así como su bien definidas piernas y glúteos. A Viktor le recorrió un escalofrío por el espinazo al pensar en lo bien colocadas que quedarían sus manos sobre esas caderas. Definitivamente, el pequeño joven asiático era totalmente su tipo. Entonces, la música empezó, el chico abrió sus ojos, enormes, profusamente decorados con largas pestañas, a pesar de su rasgado, y de un cálido color marrón oscuro; que parecían devorar la luz de la cámara como un par de agujeros negros. Ya no había ninguna duda, Viktor ya estaba completamente fascinado. 

El chico empezó su programa con un par de saltos de humilde dificultad a los que ni siquiera había sacado todo el jugo. Incluso hubo algún que otro tropezón, que logró que Viktor exclamara de rabia desde su sofá, pero todo cambió con las piruetas y la secuencia de pasos mágicamente ejecutadas. El ojo experto de Viktor sabía que la flexibilidad y gracia de aquel patinador desconocido se debían a la práctica continuada de ballet, pero una parte de sí misma insistía en ver en aquella fluídez algo casi de carácter espiritual, casi como si el chico estuviera creando música con su mero movimiento y no al revés. Lo único seguro es que Viktor no podía apartar su mirada de él. La actuación terminó y el patinador asiático se dirigió al kiss and cry, donde lo recibió el famoso Celestino, su aparente entrenador.  
“Así que, patinas en Detroit, ¿eh?”, se sorprendió pensando. Entonces, como parte de un proceso que Viktor había vivido en sus carnes demasiadas veces, llegaron las puntuaciones. No eran nada del otro mundo, nada que el propio Viktor no pudiera pulverizar incluso en un día malo, pero el corazón del pentacampeón dio un vuelco cuando el locutor anunció que estas eran suficientes para que el misterioso patinador asiático también se clasificara para el Gran Prix. Rapidamente, Viktor se esforzó en memorizar el exótico nombre de aquel maravilloso descubrimiento.  
-Yuuri Katsuki, leyó en voz alta

Repitió el nombre varias veces, procurando no equivocarse con la transcripción, mientras lo buscaba en el navegador de su tablet. Al menos una docena de imágenes del chico salpicaron la pequeña pantalla. Esta vez, llevaba el pelo en un descalabrado flequillo y unas curiosas gafitas azules que contribuían a adornar su arrebatodora expresión de pura tímidez. Viktor las observó largamente, deleitándose en cada píxel.  
-Nos vemos en el Gran Prix, muñeco, susurró. 

 

Viktor no sabía lo que significa sentirse nervioso antes de una actuación. Nunca le había pasado, ya que para él, patinar era casi como respirar: algo que le salía de forma natural y que además, al juzgar por sus resultados y la fortaleza de su carrera, le salía magistralmente bien. Eso no quería decir que Viktor no trabajara. Por supuesto, en una disciplina tan demandante como el patinaje artístico, el esfuerzo contínuo era más que el requisito más básico, pues si bien este no garantizaba el éxito, su falta si precipitaba la derrota. Por lo tanto, cada uno de los rivales a los que la técnica impoluta de Viktor había desbancado impíamente habían llegado hasta la pista tras sudar lágrimas y sangre. 

Frente a ellos, Viktor se destacaba por una más que necesaria fe en sus habilidades, que además le permitían centrarse en lo que realmente le hacía disfrutar del patinaje: entretener a su público. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, Viktor ya no era el mismo. La partida de su último amante le había dejado más marcado de lo que él mismo querría admitir, y si bien la esperanza de conocer al fin a su ansiado y adorable japonesito le servía de motivación extra para acudir al Gran Prix ese año, en cierto modo, no dejaba de sentirse como una oveja conducida al matadero. Su carrera era brillante pero a sus casi veintisiete años, se encontraba ya agonizante, y Viktor empezaba a sospechar cuán grande sería el vacío que ésta dejaría cuando por fin terminara. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la vida tenía que ser algo más que todo aquello que había conocido desde niño. Con la resolución que le caracterizaba, Viktor decidió tomar toda aquella frustración, miedo y soledad y verterlos hermosamente en su programa largo. 

Viktor se quitó los protectores de los patines, mientras la voz de Yakov resonaba en sus oídos como mero ruido de fondo para dirigirse al centro de la pista con su habitual dignidad, regado una vez más por un coro de aplausos que ya no le bastaba. Saludó al público con una más de todas aquellas sonrisas vacías que llevaba años practicando y esperó a que la música empezara. En cuanto los violines iniciaron su largo lamento, Viktor levantó la cabeza lánguidamente, y con un ademán echó todo su peso hacia atrás para rotar y empezar a coger impulso para el primer salto. Todos sus movimientos así como su mirada le servían para exorcizar la nostalgia que no podía expresar de viva voz. En su lugar, la robusta voz de un tenor empezó a cantar en italiano. 

Sento una voce che piage lontano, anche tu sei stato forte abbandonato.  
(Siento una voz que llora a los lejos ¿Acaso te han abandonado?)

Ante el impoluto aterrizaje, el público se levantó en vítores, pero Viktor estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio programa y sentimientos como para llegar a escucharlos. “¿Hay acaso alguien más solitario que yo en este mundo? Si es así, llámame e iré a rescatarte allá donde te encuentres. Por favor, responde a mi llamada. ¿Me aceptarías de todo corazón si me entrego a tí?” 

El siguiente salto es un cuádruple flip. No hay problema, le encantan esos saltos. Así, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya lo ha ejecutado con la facilidad de quién se levanta de la cama cada mañana. Llevó a cabo un salto más y se mete de lleno en el torbellino de la secuencia de piruetas. 

Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle glore che cantano d'amore...  
(Con una espada querría cortar las gargantas que cantan sobre amor)

¡Ah, sí! ¡Menuda pesadez! ¡Qué irritante resultan los demás con su insulsa felicidad y sus pocos reparos a la hora de estámparsela en la cara! ¿Por qué parecería que todos tienen derecho a ser felices menos él? ¿Es que acaso, no habrá nadie aguardándole, como él aguarda a quién le comprenda verdaderamente? Durante una fracción de segundo, Viktor casi creyó sentir como el frío de la pista le atenaza el corazón. ¡Ah, pero no será él quién pierda su gélido encanto apolíneo, dejando brotar esos ruegos que le ahogan el alma!

Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani  
Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione.  
(Querría poder sellar el frío de mis manos  
que expresan estos versos de ardiente pasión)

Viktor levantó su mano a un cielo invisible y giró lastimosamente, ansiando tontamente que alguien en el público pueda adivinar la profundidad de su su necesidad, lo desamparado que realmente se encuentra tras esa fachada de frivolidad y belleza. Quizá un cierto y dulce muchacho asiático pueda estar observándole casualmente y quiera hacerse cargo de él. Pero en esos instantes, Viktor ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de ponerse caprichoso, pues tan sólo sentirse amado como es él, en todo su ser y no como la fascinante leyenda del patinaje que todos le suponen, ya sería un regalo más que suficiente. Casi como inspirado por su legítimo deseo, Viktor realizó sin problemas el salchow, mientras mantenía su conmovedora y sentida expresión nostálgica.

Questa storia che senso non ha, svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle.  
Se potessi vederti, dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità.  
(Esta historia que no tiene sentido, esta noche se desvanecerá junto a los estrellas.  
Si tan sólo pudiese verte, de la esperanza nacería la eternidad)

 

Con un suspiro, cogió inercia para otra combinación de saltos. Su cuerpo voló por la pista, cuando se sumergió en la secuencia de pasos, al mismo tiempo que el tenor cantaba con sencilla franqueza aquel ruego que su propio corazón se esfuerzaba en sofocar: 

Stammi vicino. Non te ne andare. Ho paura di perderti.  
(Quédate conmigo. No te vayas. Tengo miedo de perderte)

Viktor ondeó sus brazos enérgica pero dulcemente, imaginándose frente a él a ese amante, por ahora lejano e inefable, que pueda calmar todos las heridas de su alma; seduciéndole con una ternura inédita en él, si no es sobre el hielo.  
“Oh, amor mío, allá dónde te halles. Cuando por fin, nos encontremos...”

Le tue mani, le tue gambe  
Le mie mani, le mie gambe  
Il battiti del cuore si fondono tra loro.  
(Tus manos, tus piernas  
Mis manos, mis piernas  
El latir de nuestros corazones se funden uno en el otro)

Su programa estaba diseñado para celebrar aquella unión tan hipotética como gloriosa con la exhorbitada rotundidad de un lutz y un flip casi seguidos. Mientras el tenor narra el inicio de un viaje al amor consolidado, Viktor aguanta el doloroso cansancio de su exprimido cuerpo en la secuencia de cuádruple y triple toe loop. Con el fin de terminar de sacudirse sus miserias, como en un ritual de purificación centrífugo, el programa finalizó con pirueta combinada, tan exquisita como extenuante. El público y la prensa presente se deshicieron en ovaciones, pero, a pesar de todo ese ejercicio de sinceridad, Viktor seguía notando su persistente vacío. 

 

Viktor pasó por el kiss and cry y las puntuaciones como por un mal sueño, esperando el momento en que Yakov le deje salir a jugar con los otros niños. En cuanto se vio libre, no perdió tiempo en salir disparado hacia las gradas. Chris, su rival y amigo, ya le estaba guardando sitio. Le llamó la atención con un efusivo saludo acompañado del guiño de un ojo. Viktor se limitó a sonreírle. 

Después de todo, siempre le había bastado con eso. Desde que lo conociera, Chris no había dejado de recorrer el camino del exceso, de tal modo que apenas podía reconocer al sonrojado, algo rollizo y torpe niño en aquel huracán de desbordante sexualidad que pretendía arrebatarle el trono. Tanto es así, que, siempre ante la insistencia infatigable del suizo, Viktor había cedido a la tentación y cometido algún que otro desliz con él. Sin embargo, sus encuentros lo dejaban más exhausto que saciado, por lo que terminaron siendo pocos, ocasionales y mal avenidos. Chris siempre era demasiado intenso para Viktor, lo que no quiere decir que este último no apreciara su compañía en un plano meramente platónico.  
-¡Date prisa, que ya empieza!, le insistió Chris. 

Se apresuró en tomar el asiento que Chris le había guardado, para darse cuenta del motivo de su urgencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando reconoció a su admirado japonesito en el centro de la pista.  
-Casi te pierdes a la nueva incorporación asiática, ronroneó Chris con los ojos brillantes de palpable lujuria, No sé si el gran Viktor Nikiforov se habrá fijado en él, pero, en lo que a mí respecta, tiene un enooooorme potencial.

Viktor odió el tono baboso con el que Chris se refería al japonés. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para ignorar que las deshonestas intenciones que su amigo albergaba hacia el tierno muchacho eran casi tan oscuras como las suyas propias.  
-Te refieres a su patinaje, ¿verdad?, rió Viktor en un intento de enmascarar sus celos.  
-También, aunque tiene un culito simplemente perfecto, observó Chris.  
Amigo mío, afirmó Viktor, tienes un problema de obsesión con los culos.  
Todo el mundo lo tiene, se defendió el suizo entre risas, yo sólo soy demasiado sincero al respecto.  
Me encanta su cadera, comentó abruptamente Viktor.  
Después de todo, Chris era el único dentro del mundillo del patinaje que conocía sus gustos y que jamás lo delataría por ello. Apreciaba demasiado su sana competencia como lanzarlo a los leones. 

-¿Cómo?, le preguntó Chris distraído.  
-Su cadera. Es preciosa. Dan ganas de abrazarla. Es tan delgadito, tan delicado y sexy. Y tiene unos ojos enormes, muy expresivos.  
-Vaya, vaya, se sorprendió Chris, alguien ha venido con los deberes hechos.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, confesó Viktor, Últimamente, me he pasado las noches viendo fotos suyas en Internet. Cada cuál sobrelleva la soledad como puede.  
-¿Qué fue de aquel chico que vivía contigo?, preguntó Chris notablemente preocupado, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la pista.  
-Se fue, le explicó Viktor sin una gota de pena en su voz, como todos, supongo.  
-¡Joder, Viktor!, gruñó el suizo, ¿Cuántos llevas ya? ¿Es que pretendes romper un récord o algo?

Afortunadamente, Viktor pudo abstenerse de responder, dado que el patinador japonés había cometido un espectacular fallo al estrellarse en la pista después de un axel demasiado inclinado. Irónicamente, fueron esos expresivos ojos oscuros, los que le permitieron a Viktor percibir la aterrada expresión del japonés más allá de la distancia que los separaba. El chico había perdido por completo la concentración, ya estaba perdido. Que el triple toe loop se conviertiera en sencillo, solo confirmó el temor de Viktor. De repente, dolía mirar como el pobre muchacho se inmolaba.

-Pobrecito, susurró sinceramente Chris.  
-¿Crees que necesitará a alguien que le consuele después del Gran Prix?, se preguntó Viktor.  
-Si es así, yo me presto voluntario, anunció Chris.  
-No si yo llego antes, sentenció Viktor sonriendo concentrado con el dedo índice sellando sus labios.  
-Siempre podríamos compartir la caza, mon ami, sugirió travieso Chris.  
-¿Después de nuestro último trío? No, gracias.  
-Muy bien, concedió Chris, será un competición entre caballeros.  
-Que gane el mejor, respondió Viktor.

“Pero el mejor soy yo”

 

Por muy duro que fuera para el hipersensible ego de Viktor, la supuesta caza resultó algo más complicada de lo que había previsto en un principio. Su primer fallo, fue creer que sería fácil acercarse al tal Yuuri justo después de su programa libre, que su derrota lo haría más vulnerable. Contra todo pronóstico, o mejor pensado, precisamente porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable, el muchacho nipón se refugió en su entrenador, en los lavabos y en una actitud casi autista de autocompasión. Viktor supo ver desde la lejanía que el material del corazón del japonés se había convertido en una suerte de arcilla aguada, demasiado blanda como para poder trabajar con ella. 

Era mejor esperar el momento propicio que precipitar las cosas, puesto que su pericia en estos aspectos le dictaba que era mejor no apresurar las cosas. Claro está, como el cazador experimentado que era, tampoco por ello iba a dejar de vigilar diligentemente a su presa. Es por ello, por lo que lo cuando en el hall del palacio de deportes, notó al fin la mirada del adorable asiático en su nuca, Viktor se creía más que preparado. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que su mejor sonrisa surgió de sus labios, tal era la forma en la que aquel deseado conocido le inspiraba. Tenía muy claro que técnica iba a utilizar para abordarle, la misma que había utilizado tantas veces y que tantas conquistas le había procurado.

-¿Una foto de recuerdo? ¡Claro!, propuso con un tono de voz suave y amable y un lenguaje corporal que resaltaba su carisma natural. 

Se felicitó a sí mismo por lo pulido de su actuación. Ahora, ya estaba todo hecho. El chico diría encantado que sí, se acercarían para hacerse la dichosa instantánea, y Viktor aprovecharía la situación para conseguir algo de contacto físico: podría posar su mano sobre su hombro, acariciar su brazo o incluso colocar sus rostros uno al lado del otro. Ya que la foto, le daba la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación, Viktor no la dejaría pasar. Comenzaría mostrándose devastado acerca de la mala suerte del otro patinador en su programa libre, se ofrecería a darle consejos en tanto que patinador más veterano, quizá intercambiarían sus números de contacto para dicho fin. Una palabra amable aquí, una caricia allá, y antes de que el encantador japonesito se diera cuenta, terminaría aquella noche enredándose en las mismas sábanas que Viktor. Por desgracia, tan perfecto plan nunca llegaría a llevarse a cabo. 

La sangre del ruso, se heló en sus venas en el preciso instante en el que pudo apreciar, gracias a aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos marrones, cómo a Yuuri se le rompía, allí mismo, el corazón. Sus púpilas se empequeñecieron dramáticamente cómo si Viktor hubiera dicho algo aberrante. Al mismo tiempo, el japonés boqueó como si buscara más oxígeno para respirar. El resultado era una conmovedora expresión de auténtico horror. Más tarde, cuando Viktor repasara la escena mentalmente, de camino al hotel, se daría cuenta de que detrás de la sorpresa, también había algo de vergüenza y humillación, seguramente lo que menos necesitaba el chico en esos momentos. 

Pero, sin importar análisis posteriores, el daño ya estaba hecho. Sin mediar palabra, Yuuri Katsuki se dio media vuelta, cabizbajo, mientras el periodista japonés que lo acompañaba le preguntaba algo en su idioma; e ignoró a Viktor, como si este fuera menos que nada. Por su parte, Viktor lo vio alejarse al mismo tiempo que una horda de dudas aguijoneaban su cerebro: “¡Espera! ¡Explícamelo! ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué te ha ofendido tanto? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes a mi lado?” Una vez más, sintió el deseo desesperado de ir tras de él, agarrarle del abrigo y obligarle a escucharle. Una vez más, el gesto volvió a llegar demasiado tarde.


	2. Sé mi entrenador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sucesos del banquete del Gran Prix o como Yuuri se pilló la borrachera del siglo, enamorando de paso a Viktor.

Viktor podía sentir el leve traqueteo del ancensor apoyado en la pared, mientras éste descendía hasta la planta donde se celebraba el banquete. Iba acompañado, como en natural, de otros miembros del equipo ruso, si bien hacia tiempo que Viktor no se sentía menos acompañado. A su izquierda tenía a la intensa hada rusa, la nueva promesa del patinaje artístico masculino, Yuri Plisetsy cuyo carácter angelical traicionaba su inmensa mala leche adolescente. A su derecha, la pelirroja Mila aprovechaba el espejo para retocar su lápiz de labios y el caballeroso a la par que estúpido Georgi le guardaba el bolso. Encabezando la comitiva se encontraba el entrenador de todos ellos, Yakov, observando fijamente la puerta como si creyera que pudiera abrirla con la mente. Viktor se miró de soslayo en el espejo y la imagen que obtuvo no le gustó nada. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, con una expresión lánguida, reforzada por su pelo, cada vez más fino y frágil, cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente. Poco quedaba en él de la joven belleza casi élfica que fue antaño. 

-Viktor, llevas la corbata torcida, le señaló Mila justo antes de proceder a arreglársela. 

Mila levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el gesto cansado de Viktor.   
-¿Qué te ocurre?, inquirió ella, ¿Algo le preocupa al mayor campeón del mundo? 

Viktor no supo qué contestar. Puede que Mila fuera algo más madura que la mayoría de chicos de su edad, si bien hay algunas facetas de la vida, como su latosa soledad, que sólo pueden entenderse con el correr de los años. 

-Bueno, ahora vamos a ir a la fiesta y nos lo vamos a pasar bien, anunció la joven dándole un ligero golpecito en el pecho. 

Mila era, efectivamente, bastante sabia para sus dieciochos años. Sin embargo, ignoraba algo que Viktor no podía: el hecho de que los banquetes del Gran Prix Final eran, por regla general, un tostón ceremonioso que servía más para hacer contactos que para celebrar realmente nada. Viktor se dispuso a atravesar el pasillo que llevaba a la sala del banquete. Ya en aquella zona todavía alejada se podía palpar hasta qué punto la ISU no había escatimado en el lujo de la decoración, algo que a Viktor, incluso con su gusto por lo exclusivo, agobiaba hasta cierto punto. 

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, aunque a decir verdad, su vista había estado peinando el lugar en su búsqueda desde que franqueara la puerta. Al fondo de la sala, escoltado sin descanso por su inseparable entrenador, con un mirar vacío y apesadumbrado centrado en las copas de champán que tenía delante, se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor sintió el impulso de ir a saludarlo, para inmediatamente abstenerse de ello. La vergüenza, aquella agria sensación que tan poco estaba acostumbrado a sentir, aún lo maltrataba desde la tarde anterior. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo incómodo de la situación, por primera vez en su vida, Viktor no se sentía con recursos para abordarle. ¿Cómo respondería el patinador japonés después de la metedura de pata anterior? ¿Querría siquiera el peor patinador de ese año hablar con el campeón? Quizá, debía darse por vencido y aceptar que no conseguiría conquistar a esa belleza exótica antes de que su avión despegara rumbo a Rusia. Pensándolo con pragmatismo, la pérdida no era tal. Siempre podía intentar conseguirse el cariño caduco de algún otro muchacho de vuelta a su país, siempre que siguiera siendo discreto, claro. Inmerso en un su recién adquirido pesimismo, Viktor se limitó a ocupar su lugar en la mesa destinada a él y sus compañeros de equipo. Aun así, de vez en cuando se sorprendía girándose para observar a Yuuri, con una obsesión casi magnética, como una brújula que ansía el norte. Cuando 

Viktor ya estaba resignado a otra noche simétrica a la de años anteriores, su continúa vigilancia le recompensó con lo que consideró un cambio pertinente. Yuuri se encontraba encaramado a la mesa de champán y lo que había a su lado eran como mínimo unas cinco copas ya vaciadas. El patinador ruso se levantó inmediatamente para ir a comprobar el perímetro, aunque no sospechó que Yuri Plisetski lo seguiría también esa vez, como la suerte de crío de ganso que había resultado ser en los últimos meses. Viktor decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en su objetivo que no era otro que Yuuri. Desde el centro de la sala, ya se podía apreciar como el número de copas vacías se había multiplicado alarmosamente. Nada más mirarlo a la cara, en aquella ocasión coronada con una sonrisa burlona y una enturbiada mirada de confianza, Viktor supo que el champán había tomado la consciencia de aquel lejano bebedor solitario. La tímida y encantadora criatura que había estado persiguiendo ya no estaba en la sala con ellos. El borracho siguió avanzando hacia ellos, dando tumbos por la sala, arrastrando una botella de caro champán a medio terminar. De repente y ante el pavor de todos los presentes, Yuuri empezó a bailar, sin música ni seguidores, contorsionándose con una destreza inverosímil en una persona tan intoxicada. Es más, lejos de limitarse a aquella exhibición ya de por sí escandalosa, Yuuri empezó a acercarse a todos los que no habían podido apartarse de él a tiempo, exigiendo una batalla de baile. Antes de que Viktor pudiera asimilar la escena, Yuri Plisetski y sus audaces catorce años, salieron al paso al desvergonzado bailarín. 

-Ey, tú, perdedor, le increpó, ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? Vas a conseguir que alguien llame a seguridad. 

Yuuri se giró hacia él en cuanto notó que el hada rusa se dirigía a él, pero lejos de sentirse amenazado o puesto en evidencia, su cara denotaba una determinación casi absurda. Acto seguido, miró ferozmente al adolecente y le apunto con su dedo índice. 

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, dijo en un inglés farragoso, más por el estado alterado del hablante que por su falta de habilidad, ¡Si es el Yuri ruso! ¡Decidido! ¡Tú! ¡Baila conmigo!

-¿Qué demonios...?, empezó a preguntarse un confuso Yuri.

-¡Vamos!, le apremió el intoxicado japonés, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De pronto tienes miedo? ¡Con lo gallito que estabas en los lavabos ayer! ¡Vamos, ven a bailar conmigo! ¡A ver quién es el mejor Yuri de los dos!

La tentación fue demasiada para Viktor.  
-¿Qué le hiciste ayer en los lavabos, Yuri?, bromeó.

-¡¡Nada!!, bramó bobaliconamente el niño, ¡¡Nada en absoluto!!

Viktor tuvo que esforzarse mucho por aguantarse la risa, al apreciar el tono extremadamente rojizo de las orejas de Yuri.   
-¡Tú, capullo!, gritó al moreno, ¡Te voy a dar tal paliza que cuando termine contigo no te atreverás a bailar nunca más!

-Estoy temblando, rió el japonés, Cuando quieras empezamos.

Lo lógico es que un adulto responsable al borde la treintena intentara detener la insensatez que estaba a punto de producirse. En lo respecta a Viktor, quién nunca se juzgó a sí mismo como responsable, le faltó tiempo para ir corriendo a buscar su móvil, con el nada noble objetivo de inmortalizar el evento. Cuando volvió, ya había un corrillo de curioso custodiando a la singular pareja de baile. Yuuri deslizó sus pies por el impoluto suelo de la sala, mientras su cadera giraba en otra dirección. Plisetski intentó seguirle, imitando con cierta dignidad el mismo paso. Acto seguido, Yuuri se dejó caer sobre sus brazos y dio una pirueta de break dance con una energía y habilidad insospechadas. Yuri intentó contrarrestar ese impresionante paso con un gran salto. En ese instante, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo para girar en sendas piruetas. El encuentro duró unos cuantos minutos más, atrayendo, gracias al entusiasmo de los combatientes, a un número cada vez mayor de espectadores. Incluso si el baile de ambos contrincantes era técnicamente impresionante, Viktor, posiblemente traicionado por su propia subjetividad, había ya decidido su claro ganador. Hiciera lo que hiciera su tocayo asiático, Yuri intentaba seguirle, conseguía emularle, pero rara vez superarle. Así que cuando, su compañero de equipo se levantó del suelo, sudando con la corbata suelta y la camisa torcida y le pidió su veredicto, no lo dudó en absoluto.

-Ha ganado él, confirmó apuntando al joven japonés. 

-¿Quéeee?, exclamó un indignado Yuri, ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿¡Has visto al menos el mismo baile que yo?! ¡He pulverizado la pista!

-Es posible, le chinchó Viktor, pero no en el sentido que a ti te habría gustado. 

Yuuri parecía absorto, ajeno a la rabieta de su homólogo ruso, con los empañados ojos fijos en Viktor. Al darse cuenta de ello, el campeón no pudo evitar sentir una ardiente punzada de su espíritu juguetón. Se acercó a él, para ponerle la corbata que, inexplicablemente, el japonés ahora llevaba de diadema. 

-Ey, Yuuri, le susurró, has ganado. 

En cuanto su envenenado cerebro registró el significado de esa frase en inglés, los ojos del muchacho nipón se abrieron de par en par, centelleantes como el firmamento reflejándose en un mar nocturno, 

-¿He ganado algo?, preguntó con una voz algo infantil que a Viktor se le antojo de una inocencia casi sensual.

-¿Qué te parece un baile conmigo?, se ofreció Viktor antes de tomarle la mano derecha y besarsela, Dime, Yuuri, ¿me concederías el próximo baile?

A pesar de que Viktor había podido contemplar, en el transcurso de los años, a muchas personas de ambos sexos desfallecer de deseo hacia él, no pudo evitar sentir como afloraba el calor en su estómago al observar un delicioso rubor aflorar en las mejillas de Yuuri. Desgraciadamente, la magia del momento, así como la respuesta del joven nipón, se perdieron para siempre con la aparición de un tercero en discordia. Viktor tuvo que tomar partido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar de frustración al reconocer la voz de cierto suizo inoportuno.

-Un momento, Viktor, por favor, le pidió Chris, Permíteme primero expresarle a este chico lo mucho que me han impresionado sus dotes para el baile.

-Yuuri desvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado, ladeando la cabeza visiblemente confuso. 

-Tú eres... Christophe Giacometti, dijo Yuuri, impresionado por su capacidad de reconocer a su interlocutor, incluso con su enorme cogorza.

-Así es, mon chère. ¡Y tengo preparado algo muy especial para ti! ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Iba a bailar con Viktor, se quejó Yuuri lanzándose impúdicamente a los brazos del ruso.

Viktor, que había estado fantaseando con el cuerpo del japonés durante semanas, sintió como su corazón se paró durante un segundo al sentir el tacto y el peso de este sobre su agitado vientre. Pareciera que sus sentidos reaccionasen con renovada histeria, negándose a sentir la fantasía como real. Luchando contra su turbulencia interna, Viktor se las arregló para respirar hondo, sostener al chico por los hombros y dedicarle una mirada triunfal a su rival. Fue simplemente delicioso observar como Chris hacía un pequeño mohín de enfado ante su pequeña derrota. Poco después, el suizo, respiró hondo y volvió a esbozar su seductora sonrisa, con fuerzas y paciencia renovadas.

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que te voy a enseñar!, exclamó él antes de tenderle la mano a Yuuri, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y lo ves por ti mismo? 

Para el fastidio de Viktor, Yuuri respondió agarrando la mano de Chris. “Está borracho. Si alguien te da la mano estando bebido, la coges aunque sea por reflejo”, pensó Viktor para aliviar su amor propio. De poco le sirvió ese pensamiento, cuando Chris, que ya estaba conduciendo al disputado joven a un rincón apartado de la sala, se giró hacia él, para mirarlo con una ceja alzada de pura superioridad. Viktor, lejos de darse por vencido, optó por seguirles, de manera que pudiera aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para poner la situación otra vez a su favor. Sin embargo, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, se sintió ciertamente desconcertado con lo que Chris había ideado.

-¡Una barra americana!, gritó Yuuri entusiasmado.

-¿Te gusta?, le preguntó dulcemente Chris.

-¡Me encanta!, contestó Yuuri, y sin perder ni un segundo, se encaramó a la barra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?, le preguntó Viktor a Chris visiblemente irritado, ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido meterla aquí?

-Prerrogativas del equipo suizo, supongo, bromeó Chris.

-¿Qué me dices de ese hombre tan guapo y alto que te sigue a todos partes?, insistió Viktor abocado a utilizar todas sus cartas, incluso las más sucias, ¿Crees que le gustará que uses este juguete para entretener a un desconocido? 

-Ese hombre, como tú lo llamas, y yo mantenemos una relación muuuy abierta. Tremendamente abierta, diría yo, se defendió Chris, Además me sorprende que comentes ese detalle precisamente ahora y no ayer cuando, ya sabes, todavía no ibas perdiendo.

-¿Perdiendo?, rió Viktor, Mi apreciado Chris, te recuerdo que la noche aún es joven.

-¡Señor Giacometti!, llamó una voz tan pastosa como agradable, Los pantalones me molestan para bailar. ¿Puedo quitármelos? 

Viktor percibió con horror cómo la mirada de Chris se contaminaba de peligrosa y aberrante lujuria.  
-Me parece una idea brillante, cariño, le apremió Chris.

-¿Crees que está bien permitir que haga esto?, observó Viktor en un amago de moralidad, No es responsable de sí mismo.

-¿Vas a impedírselo tú?, contestó el suizo, ¡Porque, yo no pienso perdérmelo! ¡Disfrutemos del espectáculo, mon ami!

En el preciso instante en que los ojos de Viktor se posaron sobre las sublimes y bien torneadas piernas de Yuuri, los argumentos por lo que todo aquello resultaba incorrecto se evaporaron de su mente. No es que Viktor no esperara que Yuuri tuviera unas piernas bonitas; era algo más que lógico , dada la profesión que ambos compartían. Sin embargo, lo que sí le impresionó era en qué grado le resultaban hermosas, sin un ápice de grasa, apenas recubiertas de vello y musculadas en el punto exacto para poder ser diestras sobre el hielo. Sus movimientos en la barra no hacían si no acentuar estos encantos, al ceñirse los muslos perfectamente construidos del japonés al cilindro de metal. En el transcurso de un mísero momento, Viktor se había dejado llevar por todo aquel mar de curvas sinuosas que era el cuerpo del japonés, forzado en aquella sesión de danza extrema. Al poco tiempo, Chris dejó de fotografiar al chico y se vio impelido por cierta llamada de la selva a acompañar al espectacular muchacho en la barra, si bien la memoria de Viktor parecía haber editado la escena, borrando al suizo de ella. Viktor sólo mantenía sus sentidos exclusivamente centrados en asiático y en su baile casi irreal. Yuuri había secuestrado su razón como ningún otro hombre en el pasado pudo hacerlo, de tal modo que cualquier pequeño cambio en su proceder ocasionaba en el sobrexcitado ruso, una serie de reacciones que sorprendían al propio Viktor. Casi se sintió atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando la camisa del pequeño japonés se deslizó por sus brazos, exponiendo unos cuidados pecho y abdominales, latentes dentro de una piel resplandeciente. Igualmente, tuvo que frenar el impulso de ir a lamer el lícor que había salpicado dicho magnífico pecho en uno de los giros inesperados de aquel frenético baile. Con tan sólo un par de pasos, aquel humilde patinador del otro lado del mundo lo había convertido a él, el gran Viktor Nikiforov, orgullo nacional ruso, en un mero esclavo de sus idas y venidas. Por mucho que la fantasía de Viktor dictaminase lo contrario, el baile llegó a su fin, y Yuuri volvió a sus brazos, esta vez peligrosamente semidesnudo, como si nunca los hubiera abandonado.   
-¡Viiiiiiktoooooooooor!, gritó cada vez más borracho, ¿Me haaaaaaas vistooooooo?   
-Claro, solnyshko, respondió Viktor lidiando con su propia incomodidad, ¿Cómo podría no verte? ¡Has estado increíble!

Viktor se deleitó en la mirada de sincera y llana felicidad del joven. Su rostro parecía iluminarse a la manera del piropo que Viktor acaba de usar, como un pequeño sol.   
-¿Y he vueltoooooo? ¿Aaaaaa ganaaaaaaaar?, preguntó en un exagerado volumen de voz. 

-¿Cómo?, contestó Viktor confuso.

-¡Síiiiii!, insistió el encantador beodo, ¡Siiiiiiiii puedo baaaaaaailar contigooooooo!

-Por supuesto, solnyshko, afirmó un enternecido Viktor, Si eso es lo que quieres.

Yuuri borró su deslumbrante sonrisa de la cara, para adoptar una seriedad prácticamente sentenciosa.  
-Yo siempre he soñado con poder bailar contigo, Viktor, confesó, Moriría por ello.  
Viktor reprimió una pequeña risita, mientras notaba como el calor afloraba en sus mejillas. Incluso si el globo estaba cuajado de seguidores suyos, debía reconocer que era la primera vez en décadas que se sentía tan verdaderamente querido. 

-Bueno, rió, no creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos, moya lyobov. 

Acto seguido, despegó su mirada de la de Yuuri todavía sin terminar de vestir.   
-Ey, Chris, le llamó guiñándole el ojo, diles que nos pongan algo de música. Algo que pegue con el ambiente, ya sabes, sensual.  
-Ahora mismo voy, rechinó el suizo, mientras el orgullo y las esperanzas de Viktor volvían a hincharse. 

En menos de un minuto, un sonido similar al flamenco entremezclado con tango se adueñó del lugar. Viktor tuvo que admitir, agradecido, el buen gusto de Chris para estas cuestiones. Para satisfacción de Viktor, Yuuri, a quién acababa de volver a vestir, reaccionó de inmediato a la melodía exhibiendo ademanes sobreactuados de bailador y realizando todo tipo de estudiados aspavientos que pasarían por pasos de sevillana ante un ojo poco entrenado. Viktor, se limitó, al principio, a bailar en torno a él, pero poco a poco se vio cada vez más arrastrado por el imparable torbellino en que Yuuri se había convertido. Y aunque, Viktor estaba dolorosamente al tanto de la fuerza con la que el japonés le atraía, no podía importarle menos. Hacía décadas que no se lo pasaba tan bien, pues gracias a la inconmensurable presencia de aquel bendito borracho, los pensamientos de Viktor sobre su soledad, sus sentimientos de incomprensión y la muerte anunciada de su carrera parecían pertenecer a otra vida. De pronto, Yuuri tomó la pose de un toro y Viktor le correspondió utilizando su propia chaqueta como capote, recreándose en una expresión exageradamente desafiante, que, a él mismo, estuvo a punto de hacerle reír. Así era la dura tensión con la que ambos luchaban, mientras Yuuri tiraba de él y el ruso se resistía sólo un poco. Entonces, por fin, cuando Viktor se rindió definitivamente ante él, poniéndose de rodillas, Yuuri por fin le concedió el favor de tocarle la mejilla. Su sensible piel se esforzó por absorber el contacto a fondo. 

La música cesó de pronto. La palpable frustración de Viktor no duró mucho, ya que Yuuri volvió a caer sobre él, como si el chico sufriera de desequilibrio selectivo. Esta vez, sin demasiada  
explicación, el oportuno pantalón de Yuuri aterrizó sobre el suelo, dejando al aire su ropa interior. Ajeno a este hecho, el japonés empezó a restregarse serpenteante sobre el miserable cuerpo de Viktor que ya no podía ocultar no sólo su apuro, sino su indiscreta exitación. En esos instantes, tortuosamente largos para el ruso, Viktor pudo regocijarse muy a su pesar en el amable perfume del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener ambas entrepiernas alejadas de cualquier tipo de fricción. Yuri Plisetski apareció de la nada, como si de la mismísima caballería se tratara, aunque dejó en seguida muy claro que su intención nunca fue la de sacar a su compañero de equipo de ningún apuro. 

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Estúpido cerdo japonés!, gritó el niño, ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Soy el mejor bailarín de toda Rusia y vengo a defender mi honor! ¡Así que ya puedes volver a enfrentarte a mí en una batalla justa!

-Yuri, hombre, le imploró Viktor sarcástico, ¿No ves que el pobre está bebido? ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡No puede ponerse en pie y tú quieres que baile contigo! ¡Qué egoísta puedes llegar a ser!

-¡Eso me lo dices cuando no te pegues toda la noche refrotándote contra él y poniendo cara de retrasado!, le exigió Yuri rabioso, ¿Se puede saber por qué haces esas gilipolleces?

-Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, se limitó a contestar Viktor.

Incluso por encima de las protestas de Yuri, Viktor pudo escuchar como el japonesito empezaba a murmurar algo. Hasta Chris, quien se había cansado de bailar en la barra americana solo, también se acercó a curiosear:  
-Viktor, le llamó Yuuri reanudando sus atrevidos movimientos pélvicos, Cuando acabe la temporada, ayudaré en las aguas termales. ¡Ven a verme! Si gano este duelo de baile, te convertirás en mi entrenador, ¿verdad?

Viktor contempló absolutamente hechizado la cara enrojecida de Yuuri cuando éste levantó la cabeza para mirarle candorosamente. Pensó que quizá Yuri no estuviera tan errado al tildar al japonés de cerdo, pues el brillo de sus ojos oscuros y rasgados entrecerrados unido a la graciosa manera en que la nariz se le arrugaba debajo de las gafas le asemejaban a un tierno lechoncito recién nacido. 

-¡SÉ MI ENTRENADOR, VIKTOR!, le ordenó Yuuri.

El chico selló su petición volviéndose a aferrar a él como un clavo ardiendo; y Viktor Nikiforov con sus cuerpos se tocándose y el corazón encogiéndosele en el pecho, se reconoció, al fin, oficialmente seducido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: He visto una y otra vez el ending del cap 10 y nunca me queda muy claro el orden en que ocurre todo... lo siento si he metido la pata, pero es mi fic y yo mando XD.  
> Nota 2: Creo que estoy haciendo quedar a Viktor y a Chris como unos capullos, sorry...   
> Nota 3: solnyshko: solecito; moya lyobnov: mi amor


	3. Acerca del amor: Eros

-¡Yuuri! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?, la exclamación proferida en un rudo acento italiano, despertó a Viktor de su hechizo.

Celestino, quién había estado acertadamente ausente durante gran parte de la noche, venía dispuesto a poner fin a su pequeña fiesta. Viktor tragó saliva junto con parte de su decepción, y se esforzó por exhibir la misma sonrisa conciliadora de siempre. 

-No se preocupe, se apresuró en tranquilizarle, Sólo ha bebido de más, ¿verdad, Yuuri?

El joven japonés, que parece adentrarse más y más en su borrachera, respondió frotando sus recalentadas mejillas en la camisa de Viktor.  
-Viiiiktooooooor, le llamó.

Como con todo lo que el chico había hecho durante esa noche, Viktor recibió el gesto con disimulado entusiasmo, no así, su entrenador que se mostraba al borde un ataque de nervios.

-¡Yuuri!, gritó, ¡Oh, que vergüenza! ¡Cuánto lo siento, señor Nikiforov! Yuuri no suele beber. Normalmente es muy educado. ¡Yuuri, déjale en paz y vamos a tu habitación a descansar!

Celestino intentó recoger al muchacho del regazo de Viktor, pero este se lo retiró casi por reflejo. “Ahora que por fin estás en mis brazos, no voy a dejar que nadie te arranque de mi lado.” Ante la confusión de Celestino, el patinador ruso optó por una pequeña risilla tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupe, le aseguró, no es ninguna molestia cuidar de Yuuri. De hecho, conocerle nos ha animado la velada, ¿verdad, chicos? 

Chris lo miró con la sospecha arqueándose en sus cejas, pero asintió igualmente.   
Si no le importa, no me importaría ser yo quién acompañara a Yuuri a su habitación. Verá, me siento un poco responsable de su estado. Siempre que usted no tenga nada en contra, claro.

Viktor clavó su mirada aguamarina en los ojos del desvalido Celestino, con una intensidad voraz que no correspondía para nada con su educada sonrisa. El indeciso entrenador le correspondió arrugando su nariz en un obvio gesto de desconfianza, oliéndose, seguramente cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del campeón ruso. Se limitó a echar un par de miradas rápidas a los alrededores antes de entregar la bendita llave.   
Habitación 503, explicó.   
Muchas gracias, entrenador Celestino, dijo Viktor aceptando la llave, Vaya a dar un par de vueltas. Seguro que tiene gente a la que saludar. ¡Muy bien, Yuuri! ¡Nos vamos a dormir!

Viktor incorporó el peso muerto de Yuuri para pasar el brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cuello, con el fin de cargarlo mejor. Su cabecita quedó apenas a milímetros de la cara de Viktor, y este último creyó marearse al notar el embaucador perfume de su cabello de ébano. Sin errar ni siquiera en esto, Viktor consiguió mantener el tipo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba dirigiéndose a la entrada, una voz lo requirió a sus espaldas.   
¡Nikiforov!, gritó Celestino, forzándole a darse la vuelta, Como me entere de que algo le ha ocurrido a Yuuri, tomaré las medidas que considere oportunas.   
Por favor, entrenador Celestino, río Viktor intentando restarle importancia a aquellas advertencias, Sólo voy a llevarle a su habitación. No creo que nadie nos asalte por el camino. 

Ya en los pasillos, Viktor empezó a pensar seriamente en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer con aquel pobre chiquillo adormecido? ¿De verdad sus ganas de pasar un buen rato o incluso de ganarle a Chris en una tonta competición bravucona merecían lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente, él, Viktor Nikiforov, se había convertido en alguien tan rastrero como para aprovecharse de alguien que no puede defenderse? ¿Por muy adorable y arrebatador que ese alguien fuera? ¿Incluso cuando ese alguien se había pasado la último media hora restregándose impúdicamente contra él, o, toda la noche mostrando un más que patente interés por su persona? Viktor apretó el botón del ascensor y sacudió la cabeza para recolocarse el flequillo y las ideas. No, ya había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado. Dejaría al pobre chico en su habitación, durmiendo la mona. Lo metería en su cama, sin menor intención de acompañarle, le quitaría sólo los zapatos, lo arroparía y lo dejaría allí, como todo un caballero. Con un poco de suerte, si al día siguiente coincidían en el desayuno, tal vez podría pedirle su cuenta de Instagram, si su entrenador no lo desintegraba de una mirada antes, claro. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose alejó a Viktor de sus dilemas morales. Se dio prisa en meterse en el cubículo y recostar al joven en una de las paredes, pues a pesar de su escueta figura, el peso del muchacho estaba empezando a cansarle. Con diligencia apretó el botón de la quinta planta y cuando sintió que el mecanismo empezaba a funcionar, se afanó en vigilar a su protegido. Casi da un salto cuando esté empezó a moverse.

-Viiiiiiktoooooooor

-Dime, solnyshko, le apremió cariñosamente, mientras le apartaba algo de pelo de los ojos

-Te quieeeeeeeroooooo, Viktooooooooor.

La salud de Viktor mermó un poco en cuanto entendió el significado de aquella étilica confesión. Sintió como el ácido de su estómago burbujeaba, como la sangre fluía furiosamente por sus venas como si de un río embravecido se tratase; pero su razón le aconsejó cautela, ante el estado del chico.

-Lo dudo mucho, angel moy, negó Viktor, nos acabamos de conocer.

-Nooooo, se quejó Yuuri, Te he queeerriidoooo desde los doooooooce añooooos. Tengo poooooosteeeers tuyoooooos por todoooo mi cuarto. Pero no se lo digas a Viktor, me moriría de la vegüeeeenchaaaaaa. 

-Claro, laskova moya, afirmó Viktor intentando no morir por la sobredosis de ternura que sentía en esos momentos, será nuestro secretito.

-Te quiero, insistió el japonés. 

En ese momento, el japonés abrió sus ojos oscuros, brillantes como topacios incluso a pesar de las empeñadas gafas y los apuntó certeramente en los de Viktor. El ruso notó como una tonta sonrisilla se abrió paso en su rostro en contra de su propia voluntad. 

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras un fan, bromeó, Ahora sí que no entiendo porqué no querías sacarte una foto conmigo. 

-Noooo, volvió a quejarse Yuuri. Con un gesto algo agresivo, se agarró a la camisa de Viktor, no lo eentieeeeendeeeees. Yo te quiero. 

Los sonrosados y jugosos labios se acercaron titubeantes pero raudos, mientras la lengua se limitó a mojar las encías de Viktor en un ademán torpe y casto pero realmente conmovedor. Viktor no supo cuando introdujo su propia lengua dentro de la boca del japonés, acompañando y adoctrinando suavemente a la de su compañero. Sólo se movía por el deseo infatigable de perseguir aquel embriagador sabor a cerezas que desprendía la virginal saliva. ¡Era tan injusto! No había rastro de licor ni mal aliento en su boca. Por si fuera poco, Yuuri demostró aprender muy rápido, y poco tiempo después, Viktor se separaba de él, reprimiendo un suspiro. Volvió a tragar saliva. Encima de él, las mejillas de Yuuri ardían enternecedoramente como los faroles de su patria. Todo en el muchacho oriental denotaba candor, ternura y soterrada sexualidad. La voluntad y moralidad de Viktor se encontraban cada vez más debilitadas.

-Bueno, jadeó Viktor al separarse de Yuuri, ha estado muy bien, pero ya es suficiente. No puedes ir besando a cualquiera cuando te emborrachas, ¿sabes?

-Tú no eres cualquiera, replicó sensualmente Yuuri antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo, esta vez con mayor tenacidad y pericia. 

Viktor sólo pudo maravillarse por la repentina fuerza de Yuuri al empujarlo contra la pared opuesta del ascensor. Ese fue el preciso momento en que la sensatez de Viktor falleció definitivamente. Apenas era consciente de estar besando a aquel japonesito inocente que minutos antes había jurado proteger, con una intensidad y pasión que no recordaba desde su lejana adolescencia. Sólo sentía aquel fuego imperecedero que le instaba a urgar bajo la descompuesta camisa del muchacho.   
¡Oh, Viktor!, gimió Yuuri cuando el ruso empezó a repartir pequeños mordicos en aquella piel mucho más blanca, suave y tersa de lo que las fotografías dejaban entrever, aquella piel que parecía ser hecha para que Viktor la mancillara.

El sonido del timbre retumbó en el poco seso que le quedaba a Viktor, quién agradeció a la providencia por unos pasillos completamente deshabitados a aquellas horas indecentes. “Bueno, no es tan grave”, se consoló, “Por ahora, sólo nos hemos besado, y además ha empezado él. Eso es, nadie puede culparme por seguirle un poco el juego”. Pero, por mucho que las voces de su cabeza, intentaran rechazarlo, Viktor sabía que el hecho era que aquel no había sido, ni mucho menos un beso por compromiso, si no uno de los mejores que le habían dado en su vida. 

El lento y tortuoso infierno que luchaba por desencadenarse en su ropa interior lo atestiguaba. Yuuri salió al descansillo tambaleándose, por lo que Viktor lo siguió detrás de él, para cuidar de que no se cayera. Fue una horrible decisión, pues tal y como había comentado Christian horas antes, Viktor confirmó que, sin lugar a dudas, Yuuri poseía el mejor par de nalgas que había visto jamás: redonditas, turgentes pero de un tamaño abarcable. No logró explicarse cómo resistió el impulso de comprobar su tacto con ambas manos. Optó finalmente por colocarlas en los estrechos hombros del asiático, guiándole a su habitación. Yuuri, riéndose ridículamente, se resistía a la dirección y empezaba a intentar darse la vuelta, buscando insistentemente agarrarse a Viktor, con la misma naturalidad que un niño busca el regazo de su madre. Finalmente, Yuuri logró hacer trastabillar a Viktor, entre carcajadas, y empujarlo a la pared, para exigir otro beso. Viktor, que ya estaba sobre aviso, logró pararle colocando suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios del insatisfecho joven. 

-No, dijo firmemente, Ya vale de besarnos.

-¡Pero yo quiero besarte, Viktooooooor!

-No, no podemos, repitió Viktor, Está mal.

-¡No, es cierto!, chilló Yuuri enfadado, ¡Está muuuy muyy bien! ¡Quiero besarte!

-Y yo a tí , solnyshko, admitío Viktor, pero ya es suficiente por hoy. ¿Vale?

Yuuri pareció haber aceptado las negativas de Viktor, cuando se dejó caer sobre él, abatido.

-No es justo, gruñó, Yo quiero besar a Viiiiiktor. ¿Y si te beso en otro lugar que no sea la boca? ¿Te enfadarás conmigo?

-¿Qué dices?, rió Viktor, ¿Otro lugar que...?

Cuando se explicaba la escena a sí mismo, Viktor nunca sabía discernir hasta qué punto todo aquello lo tomó por sorpresa o simplemente se dejó hacer. Ante un alarmado ruso, Yuuri se dejó caer hasta la cintura de Viktor y con la destreza de un cerrajero, le desprendió de su cinturón. El ruso tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, cuando notó la traviesa lengua de Yuuri saboreando su glande como de si su caramelo preferido se tratara. Poco a poco, la curiosidad del japonés fue in crescendo, deslizándose por toda la inmensidad palpitante del agitado ruso. Las caderas de Viktor empezaron a moverse solas, al ritmo que la hambrienta boca de Yuuri demandaba. Puso su mano libre sobre la cabeza morena del muchacho, más para pedir clemencia que para apresurarlo. Por dios, ¡Malditos japoneses que se fingen inocentes! ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer esas cosas? 

-¡Oishii!, canturreó Yuuri alegremente.

-¿Qué significa eso, solnyshko?, preguntó Viktor con la voz ronca.

-Que está muy rico, respondió Yuuri con la garganta enturbiada por el miembro de Viktor.

“Por favor, por lo que más quieras...¡No digas esas cosas!”

En ruso, decimos vkusno, explicó estúpidamente Viktor, tan sin venir a cuento que la siguiente contestación se le antojó un justo castigo.  
¡¡VKUSNO!!, brindó Yuuri antes de tragarse a Viktor en todo su enormidad. 

“¿Por qué me torturas así?”

Entonces, Viktor reconoció los primeros síntomas de su inmediata rendición: el dolor que se acentuaba en su escroto, el latir cada vez más violento; y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para apartar al malvado incubo oriental que le atormentaba. Yuuri sentado en la moqueta de terciopelo lo miraba interrogante, con un hilillo de baba colgándole de la comisura de los labios. Después de abrocharse los arrugados pantalones, Viktor le tendió la mano ansioso:

-Yuuri, propuso, Vamos a tu habitación. 

 

El cuarto les recibió en una profunda oscuridad, apenas mermada por las luces urbanas que se adentraban por la ventana. Viktor nunca agradeció como en aquella ocasión sus buena mano para las llaves. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Viktor cerró la puerta y empujó a un risueño japonesito a la cama. Poco después, Viktor se reunía con él, echado sobre el muchacho boca arriba. En esa misma postura, reanudaron su torrida sesión de besos hasta quedarse sin aliento. El impaciente ruso se vio libre para arrancar todos los botones que lo separaban del perfecto torso de Yuuri, el mismo en el que, segundos después, estaba reclamando con sus dientes y labios. Le encantó toparse con un par de pezones que bajo la escasa luz de la luna, se presentaban tan sonrosados como apetecibles. Yuuri soltó un par de encantadores sollozos cuando Viktor dio cumplida cuenta de ellos. A Viktor le chiflaba la ruiditos de Yuuri. Su nasal, aguda pero igualmente cruel voz restallando contra sus tímpanos le colmaba de orgullo y bendiciones. 

Una vez, el dulce japonesito estuvo ya prácticamente desnudo, como un regalo desenvuelto, Viktor juzgó adecuado pagar con él chiquillo parte de la crueldad sufrida y comenzó a masajear impunemente su hinchada virilidad. El delicioso cuerpecito reaccionó curvándose de placer debajo suyo, buscando sin saberlo, provocar la ya de por sí intransigente erección de Viktor. Ante la buena acogida, Viktor volvió a besar los labios ya enrojecidos del oriental, mientras determinaba lo buen momento qué era para volver a bajarse los pantalones. 

-¡Oh, Viktor!, ¡Viktor!, sollozaba Yuuri inmerso en su propio deleite.

-Dime, mylij.

-¿Esto es un sueño, Viktor? 

Por muy tópico que suene, Viktor sólo pudo describirse a sí mismo, la ternura que se le expandía por todo el cuerpo como “morir de amor”.

-Claro que no, le susurró con la mayor dulzura que pudo procurar, Mi imaginación nunca podría crear algo tan fabuloso como esto. 

Yuuri seguramente lo ignoraba, pero eso último dio a Viktor el último empujón que necesitaba. Separó las piernas del asiático, no sin aprovechar para morder y saborear los tentadores muslos, para, a continuación, enterrar su lengua aventurera en el pequeño orificio sonrosado. Yuuri casi se convulsionó adorablemente ante el tacto. Ante la insistencia de Viktor, sus dedos se enredaron entre las sábanas. 

El ruso metió el primer dedo con cierto cuidado, maldiciéndose por no tener disponible ni un poco de vaselina. A Viktor Nikiforov le gustaba que sus amantes se sintieran cómodos y aquel pequeño, merecía, en su más experta opinión, los más altos honores. Acarició la rabiosa extensión para contrarrestar las molestias. El segundo dedo se adentró dentro del japonés con mayor facilidad, como si el mismo Yuuri se estuviera afanando en recibirlo. Lo hizo con un gemido corto, seco pero hondo. Así, para cuando Viktor introdujo el tercero, las maravillosas caderitas de Yuuri se movían al ritmo de una música tan imaginaria como seductora. Por su parte, Yuuri no se limitaba a coloborar acompañando deliciosamente todos los avances de Viktor, si no que su monísima carita obsequiaba al ruso con un sinfín de muecas, cada una más adorable que la anterior. Viktor estaba más que preparado, angustiado incluso, por hundirse en el oriental, si bien, fue él, el que en otra ocasión más, consiguió arrebatarle todas sus pretensiones. 

Antes de que Viktor, intoxicado por la propia belleza que ocasionaba, pudiera darse cuenta, Yuuri ya lo había derribado con un movimiento veloz y decidido, digno de un sumotori, y se había subido a su regazo. Con una habilidad pasmosa y un atrevimiento casi inquietante, Yuuri se ensartó en Viktor. Al sentirse totalmente, aprisionado por la carne del muchacho nipón, Viktor bramó de placer. Nunca antes lo habían arropado con tanta ternura y firmeza a partes iguales. El interior del chico era, con mucho, el lugar más cálido y acogedor que jamás había soñado visitar. La dulcísima sensación no hizo más que acrecentarse, amenazando con asesinar la precaria cordura de Viktor, cuando éste comenzó a balancear su magníficas caderas. Viktor no tardó en amarrarse a ellas, comprobando para su satisfacción, que tal y como había previsto, sus manos encajaban perfectamente en ellas. Acto seguido, tiró de Yuuri, irguiéndose dentro de él y provocando un sonoro jadeo en el asiático. Así mismo, aprovechó para devorar el cuello del muchacho y sostener con una mano el furioso miembro de su amante. Yuuri respondió arqueándose sensualmente,tornando la unión de sus cuerpos en una todavía más íntima y profunda. 

Automáticamente, Viktor se mordió los labios, para después dejarlos caer desordenadamente sobre el pecho de Yuuri. Por su parte, Yuuri iba aprendiendo a bailar con renovada gracia sobre la barra americana en la que se había convertido Viktor dentro de él, ansiando desesperadamente alcanzar cierto lugar mágico oculto en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Viktor no pudo notarlo con mayor certeza. No sólo su boca se abrió en un musical sollozo, sino que sus muslos vibraron como un seísmo que terminó de empujarlo a una rabiosa eyaculación, estrangulando deliciosamente al ruso. El cuerpo de Yuuri calló sobre Viktor como un árbol talado, y el ruso lo recogió, lo tumbó boca arriba con decisión y volvió, todavía vigoroso, a inmiscuirse dentro de él. Un par de embistes bastaron para que el gran campeón fuera definitivamente derrotado. Aún jadeante, Viktor se apresuró a besar y abrazar a su amante. 

-Yuuri, ¡Yuuri!, exclamó lleno de gozo, ¡Eso ha sido tan...!

El gutural sonido de una arcada interrumpió drásticamente el discurso de agradecimientos. Viktor entendió con eficiente rapidez lo que había ocurrido: la fuerza abisal del sexo junto con la brusquedad con la que lo había tumbado habían mareado a su japonesito. Sin perder un segundo, Viktor lo cargó hasta el retrete, le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, retirando, al mismo tiempo, el flequillo. Por último, apartó la vista, aunque no por ello dejara de oír y oler.   
-¡Vamos, angel moya!, le animaba entre convulsiones, ¡Eso es, solnyshko, sácalo todo!

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que Yuuri se había vaciado por completo, lo llevó a las duchas, donde lo enjuagó sin contemplaciones, reviviendo todos aquellos nauseabundos recuerdos de infancia que tan amablemente su propia madre le había procurado. Desde luego, Viktor Nikiforov no se asustaba delante de un borracho, y si alguien tenía dudas al respecto, allí, yaciendo en el plato de la ducha se encontraba su mejor prueba: Yuuri Katsuki, el beodo más sexy del mundo. Viktor se detuvo unos instantes para observar cómo el acto que habían compartido había alterado el cuerpo del asiático: con sus mordiscos marcados a fuego y el desastroso flequillo embadurnado en sudor. Sintió un tonto orgullo al percatarse de que, tal vez, estaría siendo testigo de uno de los momentos más vergonzosos y vulnerables del adorable joven. La certeza de que quería permanecer a su lado, aún en ese momento, o precisamente gracias a él, le hizo asumir hasta qué punto, Yuuri le atraía con una virulencia como no había experimentado con sus anteriores parejas. 

-¡Oh, Yuuri! ¿Dónde has estado durante toda mi vida?, le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Entonces, lo vio. Perdido en el blanco mar que luchaba por escapar del cuerpo de Yuuri, casi inadvertido, fluía un leve reguero rojizo. Un dardo de culpa le atravesó el corazón, al asimilar que acaba de mantener sexo con alguien que no estaba del todo consciente. Tal vez, debería haberse esforzado algo más en detenerle, debería haber evitado que su compañero se hiciera daño. Quizá había sido su primera vez y Viktor se la había arrebatado tan caprichosamente. 

¿Pero cómo haber supuesto que el muchacho podría ser virgen? ¿Con ese atrevimiento, esa fiereza? Ciertamente, debía reconocer que el chico estaba al principio algo patoso, pero muchos veteranos lo estarían con tantas copas de más. Abrió la llave del agua en un intento, no sólo de adecentar al pobre Yuuri, si no de mandar parte de su culpa por el sumidero. 

Con diligencia artesanal, secó al chico, lo vistió con los retazos de su traje que pudo encontrar, y huyó despavorido de la escena del crimen: arrepintiéndose de no poder quedarse hasta que su bello durmiente despertara para el beso de bueno días, esperando coincidir con él antes de partir al día siguiente para poder disculparse en condiciones, ansiando tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más. 

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri, la misma que los separaría durante meses, Viktor hizo acopio de valor y lanzó una súplica al vacío: 

-Si alguna vez encuentras las fuerzas para poder perdonarme, por favor, házmelo saber. Estaré esperándote.

La oscuridad sólo le correspondió con un somnoliento quejido. 

 

Al pobre Yakov casi le da un infarto cuando encontró a Viktor levantado y terminando de desayunar en el buffet del hotel. Hasta tenía su equipaje preparado y todo. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, era la frescura de su rostro comprimido por una concentración totalmente desmotivada. 

-¡Cómo se supone que has llegado aquí!, le gritó, ¿No tendrías que estar revolcándote en la cama de alguna pelandrusca?

Cierto. Yakov pensaba que se acostaba con mujeres, y a pesar de esa ingenuidad, no dejaba de conocerle demasiado bien.

-¿Cómo me dices esas cosas?, se ofendió burlonamente Viktor, Con lo responsable y serio que estoy siendo este Gran Prix. 

Yakov le contestó con un gruñido, antes de ir a buscar su plato, y Viktor le agradeció que le dejara solo para proseguir con su guardia. Sin distracciones, con la vista clavada en la entrada. A los pocos minutos su paciencia, se vio recompensada cuando presenció cómo Yuuri avanzaba hacia una de las mesas, con el dichoso Celestino como séquito. Tenía un aspecto deplorable: pálido, ojeroso y mal peinado, pero Viktor sabía que estaba monísimo. Daba igual que estuviera resacoso, hundido, borracho o vomitando, en lo que concierne a Viktor, Yuuri siempre estaría monínismo. En cuanto, previno que Yuuri también iría a llenarse el plato, Viktor corrió disimuladamente a su encuentro. Se colocó justo a su lado, en el estante de la salchichas, fingiéndose el sorprendido al saludarle.

-¡Ey, hola!, le dijo tan nervioso como esperanzado, ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

Yuuri se giró lentamente al sentir que alguien se dirigía a él y miró a Viktor confuso con los labios, esos mismos labios que el ruso había estado devorando la noche anterior, algo entreabiertos, y bajó la mirada levemente ruborizado. Con una indiferencia heladora, sorteó a Viktor y siguió andando, como si el campeón no fuera más que un objeto decorativo en medio de la cafetería.   
Viktor sintió como el frío le aguijoneaba el corazón. Todo su ser se tensaba por el dolor de saberse rechazado por el único ser humano cuya opinión realmente le importaba. De pronto hasta respirar se hizo violentamente difícil. Reprimió el vulgar e infantil arrebato de ir a llorar al lavabo, respiró hondo y usó su ya gastada sonrisa de circunstancias. Así, Viktor pudo fingir ante su público que no había ocurrido nada. 

En ese sentido, no fue el único. Yuuri no se dirigió a él durante el poco tiempo que compartieron en el hall del hotel. Se subió en su taxi sin más, y lo dejó ahí tirado como el montón de basura que Viktor debía de ser para él. En cierto modo, sabía que se lo merecía, que él mismo había aniquilado sus pocas oportunidades con el japonés. Comprendía que estuviera enfadado, ¿pero hacer cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, no acaso pasarse de cruel? ¿Dónde quedaba la noche de pasión que habían compartido juntos? ¿Qué valor tenían realmente todos aquellos rotundos “Te quiero” que su tierno amante había proferido sin ton ni son? ¿Acaso nunca significaron nada? 

“Sé mi entrenador, Viktor”, le susurraba su cruel memoria. 

Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse como una mujer despechada, abandonada por un galán que le había prometido la luna y luego había huido sin dar explicaciones.   
Durante todas las horas que quedaban hasta llegar a San Petersburgo, Viktor se propuso meditar largamente su tristeza, como quién deja envejecer un vino hasta que éste madura, encerrándose en sí mismo. Por fortuna, si alguno de sus compañeros se percató de sus tribulaciones, tuvieron a bien no hablar del tema, cosa que Viktor les agradeció.


	4. De esperanzas y vídeos de YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de separarse de Yuuri en el Grand Prix, Viktor ansía volver a encontrarse con él. Mientras intenta encontrar inspiración para su programa corto, ignora que alguien, al otro lado del mundo, se ha dedicado a imitarle.

El tímido sol norteño apenas se atrevía a entrar de puntillas por las ventanas que comunicaban la pista de hielo con aquella fría mañana en San Petersburgo, deslizándose perezosamente como Viktor por el hielo. El reincidente campeón se dejaba llevar por el ruido de sus cuchillas cual banco de peces en el océano, pesada e inexorablemente, resignado a su propia e insípida gloria.  
-¿Y después de ganar por quinta vez el Campeonato del Mundo, qué tiene en mente para la próxima temporada? 

El mazazo de la pregunta volvió a alcanzarlo como un péndulo que simulaba irse para retornar al poco tiempo con más fuerza. Siendo justos, no era culpa de la periodista: ella sólo hacía su trabajo y era perfectamente normal que tanto ella como el público sintieran curiosidad y más cuando el mismo Viktor era quién había insistido siempre en sorprender constantemente a su público. ¿Quién le habría dicho a aquel ingenuo y soberbio adolescente que pasó a senior llevándoselo todo, que algún día se el acabarían las ideas? ¿Cómo responder a esa pobre reportera que en aquellos instantes su mente se encontraba muy lejos de cualquier plan relacionado con la nueva temporada? No, realmente no era culpa de la periodista.

El chico. Él sí tenía la culpa ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Si algo había estabilizado el ánimo de Viktor durante aquellos tediosos y largos meses había sido la fútil esperanza de volver a encontrarse con él, de abordarle, de disculparse por su inexcusable comportamiento y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, tener la oportunidad de empezar desde cero, tener algo parecido a una conversación. Las voces de sus compañeros de equipo, de los seguidores y todos los que se acercaron a felicitarle aquella noche sonaron como amargos ecos lejanos en sus indiferentes oídos. Viktor se limitó a hacer lo de siempre: sonrió como si no pasara nada, como cuando tenía doce años y fingiera no escuchar los gritos de sus padres. La mayoría de las veces, simplemente, era mejor sonreír y fingir que no ocurría nada. Sin embargo, el vacío que se iba agrandando en su pecho, semana a semana, era demasiado vasto como para ser ignorado. 

Viktor tomó impulso para el cuadrúple toe loop y triple toe loop. Con su mente en las alturas, volvió a ver al muchacho. La deliciosa curva de su espalda, el caos de su oscurísimo cabello enmarañado y pegado contra su frente, sus ojos ardiendo como estrellas lejanas en la penumbra de su habitación, los tiernos labios acariciando los oídos de Viktor con suaves jadeos, el peso de su cuerpo en el abrazo. 

“¡Sé mi entrenador, Viktor!” 

¿Cómo podía la misma persona hacerle sentir tan amado un segundo para rechazarle tan vehementemente al siguiente? Fascinarle y hechizarle de esas maneras, para después dejar que toda aquella se desintegre en sus manos. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan ingenuo y honesto, y al mismo tiempo, tan decididamente cruel? Y, a pesar de sus quejas, Viktor sabía que era él quién había contribuido a su huida. Quizá, el chico había sabido ver en los torpes actos de Viktor lo que sus más avezados amantes habían tardado semanas en atisbar: la verdadera oscuridad detrás de todo el brillo y el espectáculo. 

-¡Vitya!, bramó Yakov, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? 

Viktor se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, para encarar a su entrenador con el interrogante pintado en el rostro. En la lejanía, las miradas curiosas de Mila, Georgi y, cada vez más adolecenteste, Yuri le atosigaban.   
¿Qué demonios son esos aspavientos?, insistió Yakov ahora que tenía su atención.  
¡Ah!, exclamó Viktor al caer en la cuenta de lo que Yakov se refería, Estoy practicando los pasos para mi nuevo programa corto. ¿No te lo había dicho?   
Yakov esbozó una mueca en su ajada faz, combinando al mismo tiempo el escepticismo y el hastío.   
¿Ese que decías que combinaba el amor sexual con el amor universal o no sé qué historias?, preguntó Yakov.  
El mismo, se apresuró Viktor, no sin cierto temor a la reacción de su entrenador.

Por fortuna, Yakov se limitó a encogerse de brazos y a resoplar.  
-Vitya, sal de la pista, le ordenó con un toz de voz tan neutro como gélido, Tenemos que hablar.

-Vaya, se burló Georgi, ¡Mira al Señor Tesoro Nacional Ruso! ¡Yakov le va a echar la bronca!

Viktor pensó seriamente en responder a la provocación infantil de Georgi con alguna observación mordaz. Sería demasiado fácil y posiblemente le animaría, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para niñerías. Además, Georgi tenía sus propios problemas y Viktor le entendía más de lo que él mismo querría admitir. 

Viktor cruzó la pista en una exhalación para reunirse con Yakov, se quitó los patines y lo acompañó con la sobriedad y parsimonia de quién se prepara para una ejecución. Para sorpresa de todos los que esperaban un espectacular rapapolvo, Yakov lo condujo a un rincón apartado de las gradas donde nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-Muy bien, Vitya, empezó Yakov, Ahora me vas a contar qué te pasa.

La perspicacia de su entrenador, aquel hombre que había contribuido mucho más que sus propios progenitores en su educación, que lo conocía como si fuera su propio padre le abrumó de tal modo, que a penas sí pudo concentrarse en ocultar los daños en su trabajada mascarada.  
No sé a qué te refieres, respondió torpemente Viktor.  
Lo sabes perfectamente, insistió Viktor, Desde que terminó la temporada, ya no eres el mismo. Estás apagado como si todo te importara un comino. ¡Maldita sea, pareces un alma en pena! ¡La gente se deprime con sólo mirarte, por Dios!

Viktor miró al suelo, cruzándose de brazos, como un chiquillo que ha sido descubierto en una travesura y sabe que no le quedan más opciones que confesar. Suspiró.

-Supongo que estoy algo cansado, admitió.

-Y tienes derecho a estarlo, le concedió Yakov, Vitya, has demostrado mucho más que la mayoría de mis patinadores y no puedo reprocharte nada. Pero... eso no eras tú. Necesito volver a tenerte en forma para la siguiente temporada, no sólo por el equipo o los resultados o la puñetera Federación Rusa de Patinaje Artístico, por ti. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?, preguntó Viktor, intrigado por las últimas palabras que su entrenador había pronunciado.

-Quiero decir que, aclaró Yakov, conociéndote como te conozco y con todo lo que te encanta presumir, no soportarías darle al público un programa mediocre y tibio. Tienes que hacer que vuelva el capullo presuntuoso megalómano, capaz de derretir hasta el público más exigente con sólo alzar la ceja. Necesitamos al Viktor “Estrella del patinaje e ídolo de masas” y tú el primero. 

-Wow, rió Viktor sarcástico, ¿De verdad quieres que vuelva ese tipo? Yakov, estás haciéndome de dudar de todo el afecto que sé que me tienes.

-¡Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo!, gritó Yakov exasperado para un momento después volver a tomar el aire y tranquilizarse, Mira, no es que el concepto que has planteado esté mal. Al contrario, puede dar mucho juego, pero, tal y como lo tienes ahora es demasiado ambiguo. Tienes que pensar muy bien cómo lo quieres plasmar y qué quieres trasmitir. Por ahora, vete a casa a pensar. Si estás cansado, no podemos forzarte, así que por hoy, tienes el día libre. 

No es que a Viktor no le fastidiara la orden de Yakov. Pedirle que abandonara el hielo era como pedirle que saliera del único lugar donde se sentía a salvo y genuinamente a gusto consigo mismo. Incluso se podía argüir que de contradecir sus indicaciones, esa no sería la primera vez, pero en aquella ocasión, sabía casi dolorosamente hasta qué punto su entrenador tenía razón. Sin despedirse de nadie, Viktor recogió sus cosas y volvió a casa. 

Cualquiera que hubiera observado el apartamento de Viktor, en alguna revista o catalogo habría aventurado la fortuna de su propietario. Se trataba de un apartado, de espacios abiertos, casi un loft que seguía casi de forma religiosa las nuevas tendencias en decoración: sin separación entre la cocina y la sala de estar, con una isleta en mitad de la cocina, un confortable sofá del tamaño justo para él y Makkachin, como si nadie más estuviera invitado a posarse en él; muebles fríos y escasos bien distribuidos para reforzar la sensación de espacio. Todo ello resultaba tan agradable a la vista como encajaba con la verdadera vida que albergaba: pragmática y bella en un primer acercamiento pero inevitablemente fría y escasa. Ahora que ya no tenía que estar continuamente viajando por todo el mundo, Viktor no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo solitario y poco acogedor que se había vuelto su bonito y lujoso hogar, siendo imposible considerarlo como un refugio, y menos de sí mismo. 

Unas impacientes uñas empezaron a tamborilear y rasgar la puerta en cuanto las llaves dieron su primer giro. Al otro lado del vano, su perrita le recibió con el entusiasmo acostumbrado. Ciertamente, Makkachin agradecía los momentos en los que su amo se dignaba a quedarse casa y hacerle compañía, al igual que el propio Viktor. Era desgarrador tener que escuchar todos esos lastimeros lloros cada mañana al irse a entrenar, el tener que abandonar, aunque fuese durante unas horas, al único ser que había demostrado serle verdaderamente fiel. 

Hola, preciosa, la saludó mientras procuraba que el animal no se le echara encima, He vuelto. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Con Makkachin como leal escolta, Viktor se quitó descuidadamente los zapatos, colocó su abrigo en la percha y saltó sobre el amoroso sofá como quién se tira a un bote salvavidas, no sin antes dejar su móvil a buen recaudo en su mano. Con ademanes de autómata, marcó un número asquerosamente familiar.

-Salut, Viktor, le contestó Chris con un acento francés exagerado a propósito, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Me sorprende no pillarte entrenando, terció Viktor, Como sigas escaqueándote no vas a poder superarme en la vida, querido Número Dos.

-¿Has llamado para ponerme en evidencia?, rió Chris, Yo estoy en mitad de una pausa muy merecida. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Porqué no estás entrenando?

-Yakov, se limitó a responder Viktor.

Chris resopló como si la sola mención le agotara.  
-Vale, paso de preguntar nada más, contestó, Ahora en serio, ¿Qué quieres? Porque me figuro que no habrás llamado sólo para charlar...

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella pieza musical que te encargué? Me preguntaba si ya la habrías conseguido.

El suizo se tomó una pausa al responder. Su voz sonó algo quebradiza cuando lo hizo.  
-¿Dices la misma que pusieron en el banquete del Grand Prix, verdad? ¿La que bailaste con … ese chico? ¿No?

-Sí, esa, le confirmó Viktor, la que tenía partes de flamenco. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía una palabra en griego...

-In regards to love: Eros.

-¡Eros! ¡Eso es!, recordó Viktor, ¿La tienes? 

-Claro, afirmó Chris con un tono de voz cada vez más lánguido, Te la puedo mandar por whatssap cuando vuelva a casa. 

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Chris!, exclamó Viktor, ¡Me salvas la vida! Aunque, ¿No es un poco ingenuo de tu parte ayudar a tu rival? 

-Ey, explicó Viktor, Si no estás en forma, no tendrá gracia cuando te haga morder el polvo.

-Sigue soñando, canturreó burlonamente Viktor. 

Un pedregoso silencio se hizo de pronto al otro lado de la línea, de tal modo que Viktor llegó a preocuparse momentáneamente por su interlocutor.

-¿Chris, estás bien?, inquirió

-Viktor, suspiró Chris, ¿Sigues pensando en él? Ya sabes, aquel chico, el japonés...

Viktor suspiró a su vez, no sin antes morderse de labio de rabia. Con lo mucho que se esforzaba por mantener su actuación sin tacha, resultaba frustrante ser descubierto aun por la gente que le apreciaba.

-La verdad, se quejó, me gustaría poder dejar de hacerlo. Estoy empezando a cansarme de mí mismo.

-Supongo que es de entender, le compadeció Chris, y más después de lo del vídeo. 

-¿Qué vídeo?, preguntó Viktor extrañado.

-Un momento, se sorprendió Chris, ¿No lo has visto? ¿No has visto el vídeo? 

-Chris, insitió Viktor impaciente, ¿Qué vídeo?

-¡No lo has visto!, concluyó Chris, ¡No me lo puede creer! Pensé que habrías sido de las primeras visitas. Vale que lleva poco tiempo colgado pero...

-Chris, en serio, le cortó Viktor cada vez más irritado, Me encantaría saber de qué coño estás hablando. 

Chris le correspondió con una sonora carcajada.   
-Mira, será mejor que cuelgue y hablemos cuando lo hayas visto. No te preocupes ahora te mando el enlace.

Fiel a su promesa, Chris mandó la dirección del vídeo en cuestión de minutos. Al apreciar el desordenado conjunto de grafías subrayadas y destacadas en azul en la pantalla, Viktor notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba a partes iguales por la tensión y la anticipación. Por fin, se armó de valor y pulsó el dramático enlace. 

Viktor supo entonces que por muchos años que pasaran, incluso cuando se hallase anciano y senil al borde de la muerte, nunca podría olvidar cómo se quedó sin aliento al presenciar esa filmación. Allí estaba: el misterioso amante fantasma que había estado buscando incansablemente por todos los eventos de patinaje artístico, moviéndose con una gracia y fluidez casi insultantes. La misma magia que había cautivado a Viktor desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia, volvieron a impactar en las retinas del ruso, impidiendo que este pudiera siquiera pensar en desviar la mirada.   
Durante los escasos minutos que duraba la filmación, todo el mundo de Viktor se limitó a la bella música insonora que desprendían cada uno de los pasos del muchacho. Había algo delicado y conmovedor pero a la vez fuertemente seductor y adictivo en aquella actuación, como un vino dulce que se bebía poco a poco pero cuyo embriagador sabor te obligaba a una segunda copa. 

Cuando por fin hubo terminado el primer visionado de muchos, Viktor se levantó del sofá e, incapaz de volver a sentarse, estuvo una larga media hora recorriendo su propio piso, inquieto como un niño en Nochebuena. Cuando por fin consiguió exorcizar aquella extraña mezcla de histeria y entusiasmo que le desbordaba, Viktor resolvió en sentarse para intentar visionar aquella bizarra versión de su propia rutina desde una perspectiva más técnica y profesional. Pudiera ser que sus propios sentimientos le estuvieran estorbando a la hora de comprender la situación. 

Para su sorpresa, el desempeño del japonés se mostraba totalmente impecable, hasta el punto que su destreza podía ser equiparable con la suya propia. Esa apreciación ocasionó que a Viktor le atacara un cierto sentimiento de injusticia. ¿Dónde estaba aquel chaval titubeante que fallaba en los saltos? ¿El que no terminaba de sacarle partido a sus propios programas y parecía continuamente acartonado y fuera de lugar? Era casi una ofensa que la misma persona que había fracasado de semejante manera en el Grand Prix, fuera ahora capaz de dominar saltos con una dificultad claramente mayor, y esto era así no tanto por la sensación de ser engañado, si no por el enorme caudal de potencial y talento sin explotar que representaba el patinador japonés. Viktor se encontró a sí mismo furioso con el maldito entrenador del muchacho, pues el vídeo se había convertido, a su juicio, en una prueba más que evidente de que el tal Celestino no había descubierto y mucho menos, sabido aprovechar todos los puntos fuertes de su pupilo.

En ese preciso momento, una epifanía se desplegó en la mente de Viktor, pues un recuerdo que llevaba meses acosándole, se dotó súbitamente de un nuevo significado. 

“Sé mi entrenador, Viktor” 

Respiró hondo, mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre los labios, pensativo. Repasó mentalmente su propio programa, lo que aquella significaba para él: la soledad inicial, la búsqueda de aquel amante que lo colmaría al fin. Era una posibilidad muy pequeña, casi ridícula, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, aquel chico lo había entendido. Viktor había lanzado sus esperanzas al mundo y él había respondido a su llamada. No, aquello no podía ser casual. 

Viktor reincidió en ver el vídeo, prácticamente obsesionado y ajeno al hecho de que en el mundo externo el día en que creía vivir había muerto hacía varias horas. Se regodeó en la inesperada belleza de aquel rostro concentrado mientras le emulaba de una manera tan aduladora. Después de todo, se descubrió pensando, había sido toda una suerte tener la oportunidad de yacer con aquel ser tan excepcional. No pudo aguantar la tentación de revivir una vez más aquella espectacular noche que compartieron, aquella singular y exquisita mezcla entre ternura y pasión, y, por mucho que lo intentó, acabó concluyendo que ningún otro ser humano le había hecho sentir algo así. Decidió que toda aquella belleza era demasiada como para ser experimentada una sola vez en la vida, que no permitiría que esta se le volviera a escapar de entre los dedos. Y de esta menara, sigilosa y aviesamente, una idea peligrosa fue gestándose en su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo, muchas gracias a la gente que ha decidido leer el fic. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero intentaré actualizar cuando pueda. ¡Espero que les guste!


	5. Dasvidanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La huida de Viktor de Rusia en pos de Yuuri

El vuelo despegaba de madrugada en el aeropuerto de Púlkovo, haría escala en Australia y luego se dirigiría a Narita, Tokio. Desde ahí, tendría que tomar un avión hasta la isla de Kyushû y finalmente el tren regional le dejaría en la localidad de Hasetsu. Revisando su intricado itinerario, Viktor casi se sentía abrumado. Sólo considerar el hecho de que la persona con mayor virulencia le había hechizado en sus largo años de vida había ido a nacer en un pequeño pueblo tan lejos de su mundo hubiera logrado hacerle estallar la cabeza a muchos. Gracias a Dios, Viktor Nikiforov no se consideraba precisamente por ser una persona aprensiva ni prudente. Más bien al contrario, se había tomado la travesía como una aventura más; una de la que no había estado tan seguro desde que había huido de casa de sus progenitores, la noche que su padre trasquiló su incipiente melena. 

La madrugada acompañaba cada uno de los contundentes pasos de Viktor, envolviéndolos con una gélida penumbra todavía invernal que contrastaba con la luminosidad de su cabello plateado ondeando al viento. Mientras cruzaba un puente sobre el río Nèva, camino a la parada de tranvía y acompañado por su inseparable perrita, el viento le azotaba, estrellándole copos de nieve en su mármoreo rostro, como si la ciudad que había sido su hogar durante tantos años hiciera lo imposible por retenerle. Nada podía afectar menos a Viktor, pues en su fatigoso pero decidido caminar, su pecho en ardía en deseos en rencontrarse con aquel chico japonés de los ojos profundos y puros como el crepúsculo estival y los labios más dulces. “¡Me ha llamado!” coreaban sus pensamientos, y Viktor sólo tenía que corresponder a su llamada, para que tantos meses de culpa, vergüenza y anhelo cobraran por fin sentido. Un pequeño precio que pagar con tal de estar con él, con el único ser humano capaz de entender y responder a su plegaria. Entonces, cuando Viktor se disponía a volar libre como un pájaro hasta los brazos de aquel japonés misterioso que apenas conocía pero que había conseguido cambiar su vida para siempre, una voz más que familiar lo retuvo un instante:

-¡Vitya!, imploró Yakov echando mano de aquel apelativo cariñoso con el que llevaba años dirigiéndose a él, No te vayas. ¡Quédate aquí!

Viktor se paró en seco por la sorpresa y la rabia inicial. ¿Qué demonios hacía Yakov? Su huida había sido de manual, no lo había hablado con nadie. No había dado ni una sola pista. Los días posteriores al primer visionado del vídeo, se había dedicado a actuar con impecable normalidad, si bien su corazón había sido puesto del revés para siempre.

En la pista, su programa corto empezaba a tomar forma, mientras que en la intimidad de sus noches solitarias, Viktor volvía a ver el vídeo una y otra vez, como en un enfermizo ritual, perdiéndose en aquel rostro angelical que graciosamente intentaba imitar sus expresiones. ¿Cómo podría si quiera Yakov sospechar que su inspiración venía de aquellos momentos criminales en los que Viktor terminaba haciéndose cargo de sí mismo, enredado sin escapatoria posible en los vívidos recuerdos de aquella habitación en Sochi? Sí, al mismo tiempo que perfilaba con esmero su plan de huida, durante el día se dedicaba a ultimar su coreografía, motivado por el mismo deseo acuciante que le instaba a salir de allí. Durante unos instantes, era Viktor quién imitaba Yuuri, entrando en su vida como un huracán, exhibiendóse orgulloso como un pavo real, un playboy perfectamente intoxicado. Después, empezaba el baile, el tira y afloja por el que Viktor hasta que éste último terminaba completamente subyugado. Entonces, en una pirueta final, Yuuri desaparecía y Viktor se abrazaba en su soledad. 

Yakov lo había felicitado por su inspiración retornada... Yakov debía estar echando chispas en esos momentos, pero Viktor siempre había sabido encontrar su punto débil. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, enarbolando su preciosa sonrisa cual bandera blanca.

-Tengo que ir, Yakov, le explicó, Debes entenderlo. Tú fuiste joven una vez y estuviste enamorado.

Lejos de irritarse como Viktor había pronosticado. Yakov frunció un ceño meditabundo y preocupado.

-No oses comparar lo de Lilia con esto, le contestó con una voz tan fría como aquella noche, Sé perfectamente que te vas con ese chico. He visto el vídeo, ¿Sabes? Yo también puedo entrar en YouTube.

A Viktor la revelación de su entrenador le sonó como grandes campanadas replicando en sus oídos. El eminente patinador ruso no pudo evitar perder su compostura aunque fuera durante unos segundos, algo que pareció divertir a Yakov.  
Ni siquiera lo sospechabas, ¿verdad?, le preguntó con un tono triste y sarcástico en igual proporción, que siempre estuve al tanto de con quién te acostabas. Te conozco desde que eras un crío. ¿Crees que no sospeché en seguida porque tu padre te pegaba? ¿Por qué crees que te dejé llevar el pelo largo cuando te prohibía todo lo demás?

-¿Siempre?, balbuceó Viktor saliendo de su trance, pero yo...

-¿Y lo de ese pobre chico que fue a verte a la Copa Rostelcom del año pasado? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para tragarme que era sólo un fan? ¡Como tú bien dices, yo también he sido un joven enamorado!

-Pero..., insitió Viktor

-Desde que eras un chaval, le acalló Yakov una vez más, he sido consciente de quién eras... de lo que eras. A mí siempre me ha dado igual que no fueras apto para la reproducción y esas sandeces, porque te quiero como a un hijo y porque tu patinaje es irreprochable. Pero, Vitya... si abandonas al país de estas maneras para correr a los brazos de un chico extranjero, delante de todos, destrozarás tu carrera. Te destrozarán. Eres el ídolo deportivo de Rusia y entiendes lo que eso ímplica, así que debo preguntártelo seriamente: ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo?   
Viktor sonrió tiernamente. Eran pequeños instantes como este, en los que Yakov se quitaba su máscara de hierro, cuando podía sentir que realmente tenía un padre que cuidaba de él. 

-No lo sé, admitió tristemente, Sólo sé que debo hacerlo o me volveré loco.

La nieve crujió bajo sus pies al girar para encontrarse con su entrenador.   
-Yakov, se despidió, Siempre has sido el mejor entrenador de todos y siempre lo serás. 

La luz fugaz de un tranvía los deslumbró de pronto, dándole a la escena un dramatismo que Viktor agradeció de pleno. 

-Si te vas ahora, ya no podrás volver, le amenazó Yakov, al borde de la desesperación.  
Pero Viktor decidió ignorar la advertencia y soltó su escasa maleta para abrazar al hombre que lo había entrenado desde aquella fatídica tarde de hace catorce años.   
-Dasvidánya, le susurró al oído antes de besarle la mejilla, Siento no poder hacer lo que tú quieres. 

A pesar de la escasa visibilidad, Viktor pudo atisbar un pequeña sombra de lágrimas en los párpados del que fuera su entrenador. “Ya está. Ahora es el momento”, pensó, apresurándose a recuperar el control.

-Por cierto, Yakov, pidió, ¿Me acercas al aeropuerto? Iba a coger el tranvía pero como me has entretenido, he perdido mucho tiempo.  
Yakov volvió a su antiguo ser, rugiendo de ira.

-¿Qué te he hecho perder mucho tiempo?, chilló, ¡Que yo te he hecho perder...! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que esto te pasa por salir con el tiempo justo?! 

-Venga, Yakov, No sabes cuándo volveremos a vernos. Además, si no me doy prisa voy a perder el vuelo y pagué el billete con el dinero de la Federación de Patinaje.   
Yakov bramó de frustración. 

-¡Maldita sea, Vitya! ¡Voy a ganar en salud cuando te pierda de vista! ¡Tú espera aquí, que voy a buscar el coche! ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! ¿Me oyes?

-¡Spasiva!, le agradeció Viktor lanzándole un beso mientras Yakov se alejaba. 

Cuando Viktor estuvo por fin cómodamente instalado en su asiento de primera clase, champán en mano y con Makkachin a su lado, le pareció vislumbrar a un Yakov, empapado por la nieve y agotado, maldiciéndole acaloradamente desde la terminal. Se despidió con la mano, por si acaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Davisdánya" significa "hasta la vista", como se puede deducir. 
> 
> Siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo y muchas gracias a la gente que ha estado leyendo.


	6. Desde Rusia con amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor aterriza Japón para quedarse, para convertirse en el entrenador de Yuuri e intentar reconquistarle. La escena del onsen desde el otro punto de vista.

Teniendo en cuenta que el aerpuerto de Narita era un inmenso animal cadavérico traga-personas resultaba comprensible que las primeras impresiones de Viktor sobre Japón no fueran las mejores, especialmente después de catorce horas de vuelo. A pesar de ello, resolvió que, de todas formas, el país en cuestión, importaba bien poco, que alcanzar aquello que albergaba bien valía el viajar hasta el séptimo círculo del infierno si fuera necesario; y aguantó los empujones en el metro para tomar el Shinkasen, con la tenacidad que le otorgaba el haberse pasado media vida entrenándose con un solo objetivo en mente. Sin embargo, una vez se hubo subido al raudo vehículo, la belleza del paisaje le sobrecogió. 

Tras su ventanilla, las hileras de plantas de té le seguían como orugas ultra verdes, justo antes de que el todopoderoso e icónico Fuji-san apareciera en el horizonte. Más tarde, la sutil y perecedera belleza de los cerezos en flor, aquella nieve sonrosada terminó de convencerle de que su precioso Yuuri sólo podría haber nacido en aquel paraíso terrenal, y sólo el estridente soniquete de su móvil podía sacarle de aquella epifanía.

-Hola Chris, saludó tras reconocer el contacto, ¿Qué te cuentas?

-¿Que qué me cuento?, le gritó el suizo desde el otro lado de la línea, ¿Dónde diantres se supone que estás? ¡Todos en Rusia te están buscando!

-Pues estoy en Japón, respondió Viktor sin ápice de culpabilidad, Es un sitio espectacular. Deberías venir un día de estos.

-¿Ya estás en Japón?, repitió Chistophe como si no pudiera creer lo que oía, Putaine, quise creer que tal vez Yakov podría detenerte...

-¿Así que tú fuiste el chivato, eh? Debería haber sospechado de ti, ya que eres el ÚNICO al que se lo conté. De todos formas, gracias. Yakov me vino muy bien como transporte alternativo hasta el aeropuerto.

-Mon dieu , suspiró Chris, Piensas seguir con ello, ¿verdad? Nadie puede hacerte cambiar de idea. 

-Así es, le confirmó Viktor alegremente. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu perro? No puedes dejarla tantos meses encerado en tu apartamento de San Petersburgo. Dime que se lo has encargado al pobre Yakov.

-¿Qué tipo de cabrón irresponsable crees que soy?, terció Viktor casi genuinamente ofendido, ¡Obviamente, me la he llevado!

-Dios, Viktor, susurró Chris, Estás enamorado hasta las trancas, mon ami. 

Aquella la segunda revelación en menos de veinticuatro horas que lo dejaba fuera de combate. Esta vez la frase de su amigo lo alcanzó como un up jugger en la mandíbula. Por extraño que fuera, el ruso no se había molestado en ponerle una etiqueta a aquella excitación que le espoleaba. 

-¿Tú crees?, preguntó tímidamente

-¡Argh!, gritó Chris, ¡Es tan frustrante! ¡No lo soporto!

-¿El qué? 

-¡Tantos años intentando que te enamores de mí!, exclamó el suizo, ¡Tantos años, y cuando por fin, pierdo las esperanzas, ese muchacho surge de la nada, se emborracha y te conquista sin más! ¡Como si yo hubiera estado haciendo el imbécil todo el rato! ¡No es justo, joder!

Viktor tragó saliva. Desde que se conocieron once años atrás en el Europeo, siempre había percibido el interés de aquel chiquillo de vigorosos ojos esmeralda, por su persona. Pese a ello, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, ni siquiera después de sus reiterados encuentros sexuales, se hubiese atrevido a sospechar que ese interés se traducía realmente en un enamoramiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, terminó preguntando torpemente.

-¡Por Dios, Viktor!, rugió Chris notablemente enfadado, Piensa un poco en lo que estás haciendo. ¿Por cuántos tíos te has pegado meses suspirando como un idiota? 

-¿Por cuántos tíos has sido capaz de dejarlo todo y cruzar el puñetero planeta sólo para verles? 

-Supongo que sólo por Yuuri, admitió a duras penas Viktor.

-¡Exacto!, le apremió Chris, ¡Maldita sea, Viktor! ¡Si te tuviera delante te pegaría un puñetazo! ¿Te has parado a pensar en qué voy a hacer yo en esta temporada ahora que tú no estás?

-Lo siento, Chis, empezó a disculparse un desorientado Vikto, Yo no...

-¡Escúchame bien, Nikiforov!, le interrumpió, ¡Más te vale conseguirlo! ¡Porque si te atreves a volver, no pienso corresponderte! ¡Esta vez, no! ¡Como bien recuerdas, yo ya tengo un hombre alto y guapo esperándome en casa!

-Y yo me alegro por ello, Chris, le susurró. 

-Consigue a ese chico, en serio, si no quieres que te mate, insitió Chris antes de colgar. 

Una vez la voz de Chris se hubo apagado, Viktor fue consciente de que un grupo de ancianos japoneses que anteriormente se habían dedicado a ignorarle educadamente, ahora tenían puestas sus recriminadoras miradas en él. Tal vez el volumen de su conversación telefónica había resultado indiscretamente alto. 

Tras casi dos días de odisea, Viktor desembarcó en Hasetsu. Sin embargo, durante un instante y casi como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratase, se creyó de vuelta en San Petersburgo, pues la misma capa de nieve que bañaba su localidad natal, parecía haber caído sobre la ciudad japonesa. En el horizonte, lejos de todos los tejados, puentes y postes telefónicos, la playa se alzaba desafiante ante el temporal, y Viktor recordó aun si cabe con más fuerza su hogar. Después de todo, el agua que bañaba todos los océanos era la misma. A su espalda, Makkachin, ajena al viaje que había realizado junto a su amo, se contentaba en intentar cazar copos de nieve.

Preguntó a un taxista con un dudable nivel de inglés acerca de las termas que regentaba la familia de Yuuri. A pesar de la muralla lingüística, el buen hombre reconoció en seguida el nombre del negocio y se ofreció a llevarle hasta él. Conforme el taxi iba circulando por la ciudad, Viktor fue dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en Rusia: el aspecto pintoresco de las estatuas y de la arquitectura antigua, la curiosa disposición de las calles, los ilegibles letreros, el bullicio de la zona comercial hablaban por sí mismo. Durante un segundo, el vértigo amenazo con hacerse presa de él. Viktor se dio inevitablemente cuenta de lo lejos que había viajado por una sola persona. “Estás enamorado hasta las trancas”, le había dicho Chris, pero entonces ante su vista apareció un letrero que sí pudo leer: “Hasetsu Ice Castle” ¿Una pista de hielo? ¿En aquella pequeña ciudad en esa pequeña isla junto al mar? Tal vez fuera ahí donde Yuuri aprendiera a patinar de pequeño. ¿Cuántas veces se habría caído? ¿Cuántos surcos habría dejado sobre el hielo en sus años de infancia y adolescencia? Viktor terminó reparando en el hecho de que se había desplazado medio mundo por una persona que sólo conocía muy superficialmente, con la que había compartido apenas un baile y un poco de maravilloso y apasionado sexo borracho. Pero, ¡tenía tantas ganas de conocerle! ¡Tantas, tantas ganas!

A pesar de todo su entusiasmo, cuando el taxi le dejó a la entrada de Yuutopia, el corazón de Viktor volvió a saltar como una niña jugando a la comba. Durante las últimas horas había acariciado el momento en el que por fin cruzase las puertas del hostal, pero aquello se veía aterradoramente real. Sin embargo, ¡no iba a rendirse estando tan cerca! Así que pagó al taxista en sus recién estrenados yenes, silvó a Makkachin y cruzó valiente el sinuoso portal. 

Tras las típicas puertas correderas, Viktor se topó con un hall amplio pero modesto, exageradamente decorado con estatuillas tradicionales y otros abalorios japoneses, así como una angosta mesa de recepción. Detrás, se erguía un hombre maduro de unos cincuenta años, con el abundante pelo negro peinado con la raya en medio y el rostro cubierto por gafas de gran montura. Llevaba una especie de chaqueta de kimono de un gris azulado y con letras, mal combinada con un traje y una pajarita rosa. Viktor no dudó ni por un instante de que se trataba del padre de Yuuri. Sus cejas le delataban. El hombre lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Yuutopia Yokoso!, exclamó el señor ante la alarma de Viktor, consciente al fin de no saber ni una palabra de japonés. 

Afortunadamente para Viktor, el padre de Yuuri pareció percartarse del problema. 

-¡Ah, chotto matte kudasai! (Espere un momento, por favor), le dijo antes de llamar a alguien por el pasillo, ¡Mari-chan! ¡Koko ni gaigoku-jin iru yo! Okyaakusan o chantô mukaerinasai! ¡Touchan eigo dekinai ze! (Mari, aquí hay un extranjero. Atiende al cliente como Dios manda. Papá no sabe inglés) 

Al parecer, ese señor estaba pidiendo ayuda para atenderlo y eso hizo que Viktor se conmoviera tontamente. ¡Cuánta amabilidad! ¡El pobre hombre ignoraba que Viktor había venido a robarle a su hijo!

-¡Hai! ¡Hai!, respondió una lejana voz femenina con pesadez.

Tras la puerta de tela, apareció una mujer todavía joven pero ya plenamente adulta, más o menos de la edad de Viktor. Iba vestida con un kimono similar al que llevaba el hombre, pero completamente atado, de color salmón oscuros y combinado con unos pantalones. Se peinaba su horrendo pelo desfigurado con distintos tintes, con una cinta que lo echaba hacia atrás. Varios piercings en las orejas remataban su desacertado aspecto. En cuanto, la mujer, que más tarde resultaría ser la hermana de Yuuri, vislumbró el rostro de Viktor, su expresión pasó de la más tediosa indiferencia a un sobresalto mal disimulado. 

-Benvenido, musitó en un rudo inglés, antes de volverse a hablar con el señor como si Viktor no estuviera ahí, ¡Tousan! ¿Ano hito shiranai no ka? (¡Papá! ¿no conoces a esta persona?)

-¿Eh? Iie, zen, zen, respondió. (No, para nada)

-¡Yûmeina hito da yo!- La mujer apuntó a Viktor con el dedo- ¡Sekai de ichiban no skeeta to Yuuri-chan no aidoru da yo! (¡Es una persona famosa! ¡ El mejor patinador del mundo y el ídolo de Yuuri!) 

-¿Sou ka?, comentó tranquilo el hombre, Jitsu wa, ore wa sono koto ga amari wakaranee (¿A sí? La verdad es que no entiendo mucho de esas cosas)

-¿Yuuri?, preguntó Viktor al reconocer el nombre.

La joven y su padre se volvieron hacia él como tocados por un resorte.

-¿Habitación quiere?, preguntó ella.

-Claro, respondió Viktor sin perder ni un poco de su simpatía por muy incómodo que la situación y el escaso nivel de la mujer le hicieran sentir, De hecho, a eso vengo.

-¡Bien!, terció la joven, ¡Siga aquí!

La estrambótica mujer se las apañó para registrarle y darle la mejor habitación que pudo encontrar en aquel coqueto pero humilde hotel. Al mismo tiempo que la joven lidiaba con su escaso dominio del inglés y con sus emociones a la hora de atenderle, Viktor se dedicaba a intentar absorber todos los curiosos detalles de aquel establecimiento: el olor de la madera, la humedad en el aire, la extraña luz que entraba por las ventanas, el ruido de los turistas haciendo crujir el suelo y su parloteo. Ese era el ambiente en el que Yuuri se había criado, esa era la gente que lo había estado formando hasta lanzarlo al mundo donde ambos se encontrarían. 

-Esto es kimono del hotel. Puede llevar después de onsen. Esto toballas, explicó la joven en su habitación.

-Toallas, corrigió impunemente Viktor, ¿Onsen? Perdone, pero no entiendo esa palabra.

-¡Oh!, reaccionó la joven como si recordase algo de improviso, ¡Mire, mire!

La joven abrió una de las ventanas que daban al patio interior. Lo que Viktor contempló fue una humeante y atrayente fuente termal. El ruso reprimió las ganas de zambullirse en ellas de un salto desde la ventana. 

-¡Eso, onsen!, dijo la joven, Puede bañar.

-Vaya, exclamó Viktor, por desgracia no tengo traje de baño...

-¡Oh, no, no!, chilló ella enrojeciéndose furiosamente, Tú... bañar... desnudo... Puedes.

Viktor arquó una ceja. Aquella jugosa situación le daba muchas, pero que muchas ideas. 

-De acuerdo, respondió, Estoy algo cansado, así que, un baño caliente me vendría muy bien.

-Claro, claro, concedió la mujer, ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

El viento en el exterior soplaba frío. Viktor quedó vulnerable ante su azote en toda su desnuda figura apenas atravesó las puertas correderas que comunicaban el baño comunal con las aguas termales privadas. En contraposición, la vaporosa agua rezumaba un calor exultante y embriagador, casi todo como la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Yuuri en sus tórridos recuerdos. Delicadamente, introdujo un pies tras otro en el agua, hasta notar como las altas temperaturas de esta iban ablandando sus constreñidos músculos. Finalmente, Viktor se rindió ante aquella y flamante enorme bañera y hundió todo su cuerpo. Optó por sentarse en un pequeño desnivel y embadurnar elegantemente sus brazos con el líquido circundante.

Hallándose en tan reconfortante estado, su mente se despejó al fin y pudo pensar en cual sería la mejor estrategia a seguir en su rencuentro con su amante japonés. ¿Se alegraría de verle? Seguramente sí. Él mismo le había invitado con aquella imitación de su coreografía. No había duda posible al respecto. ¿O sí? Tal vez lo ansiara como entrenador y no como amante o viceversa. ¿Habría pensando en Viktor todos aquellos meses con la misma intensidad y devoción con la que Viktor había pensado en él? Viktor simplemente se negaba a concebir la idea de que no fuera así, sería demasiado desgarrador para alguien con tanto amor propio. 

“Sé mi entrenador” 

Su adorable vocecilla volvió a retumbar en su memoria como un alegre tamborileo. Aunque Viktor Nikiforov no era demasiado bueno cumpliendo promesas no había podido olvidar aquella. Sí, desde luego, el mejor acercamiento posible era a través del patinaje. Era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que era lo primero que tenían en común, la razón principal por la que habían coincidido. Pero ante todo, a Viktor le deleitaba la idea de que Yuuri fuera a entrar en cualquier momento y encontrarle ahí, completamente desnudo. Quería aprovechar las circunstancias que le brindaban aquel sensual paraje natural para recordarle impíamente todo lo que el japonés se había esos largos y tortuosos meses, en todo su maldito esplendor. 

De esta forma, Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el estruendo de unos pasos y varios objetos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, hasta que por fin, el ruido de unas puertas correderas le avisó de su entrada. Ante él, como en una torpe aparición, se mostraba su añorado Yuuri exhibiendo una desconcertante y inesperadamente rechoncha cara de sincera sorpresa.

-¡Viktor!, dijo con un hilo de voz, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La preguntita se clavó sobre el orgulloso y humedecido pecho de Viktor. 

“¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Estoy aquí por ti. Tú me invitaste. Hazte cargo.” 

A pesar de la rabia, Viktor no se había cruzado medio mundo para enfadarse, si no para ser encantador. Fue levantándose lenta pero firmemente, preparándose para su actuación:

-¡Yuuri!, exclamó gustosamente mientras dirigía su brazo derecho hacia el joven asiático, A partir de ahora seré tu entrenador y haré que ganes el Gran Prix Final.

Viktor no se olvidó de rematar su frase, guiñándole el ojo a su involuntario espectador. Por su parte, Yuuri, lejos de sonreírle, sonrojarse o echarse a sus desnudos y mojados brazos, se militaba a mirarle embobado y boquiabierto, en total estado de shock. Poco a poco, las pupilas oscuras del japonés se fueron empequeñeciendo, presagiando su reacción, que no fue nuevamente en absoluto parecida a lo que la mente de Viktor había previsto:

\- ¿¿¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeee???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto me despido. Creo que volveré a tardar un poco en poder volver a escribir. Aún así espero que les haya gustado lo leído por ahora. ¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Mi dulce cerdito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor ya ha aterrizado en Hasetsu, aunque las cosas resultan no ser como él había esperado antes de iniciar su viaje. Por ejemplo, Yuuri ha engordado ...

Fue la voz de Yuuri la que le despertó. Aquella primera vez en la que oyó a Yuuri hablar en japonés, Viktor lo encontró un conjunto de sonidos claro y transparente como un niño jugando con un tambor, contundente pero fluido como el agua arrastrando algunos guijarros río abajo. Frente al japonés de Yuuri, su ruso materno parecía un idioma decadente, lleno de suspiros melancólicos, lleno de suspiros melancólicos y hecho para hablar a cuchicheos. 

Aun en la frontera difusa de la vigilia, se preguntó si no sería cierto que una lengua reflejaba el alma de sus hablantes, pero Viktor no era lingüista, sólo patinador, por lo que se limitó a fingir que seguía durmiendo mientras disfrutaba de aquel concierto de gorgoritos. Poco a poco, sus recuerdos del día anterior fueron apareciendo en el horizonte de su memoria con la claridad cegadora de un amanecer. Por fin, se había atrevido, se había escapado de Rusia en pos de su esquivo amante, oculto durante tantas noches de invierno. ¡Y justo en esos momentos lo tenía a su lado! Viktor hubiese caído en la tentación de felicitarse a sí mismo si no fuera plenamente consciente de todo el camino que aun le quedaba por delante antes de poder reclamar al dulce asiático como suyo. 

Un ligero pero insistente escozor punzó sus fosas nasales. Cuando el pequeño estornudo salió de su cuerpo, Viktor no tuvo más remedio que poner fin a su tonta pantomima. Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando duermes con el hombro completamente destapado. Era curioso, tan cómodo y holgado le quedaba aquel rudimentario kimono, que el cuello del mismo se le había bajado dejando a la vista parte de su espalda. ¿Le quedaría bien? ¿Le parecería a Yuuri que Viktor tenía una nuca delicada y sensual? Sabiéndose observado, Viktor se incorporó con la mayor gracia posible después de haber dormido un par de horas tras un viaje abisal. Perezosamente, se volvió para encontrarse con la impávida mirada de Yuuri, mientras la tela se deslizaba traviesamente por su brazo.  
-Tengo hambre, confesó en un pastoso inglés de ronroneo.

Yuuri reaccionó ante la noticia como un frenético juguete robótico pasado de revoluciones. 

-¿Qué quieres comer?, preguntó preso de su propio e improvisado estrés.

La respuesta le llevó a Viktor más segundos de los que a él le habría gustado, dado su todavía reciente despertar. Como si de una epifanía repentina se tratase, el afamado ruso recordó uno de los muchos objetivos que tenía su viaje: conocer más a Yuuri, hablar con él. 

-Como tu entrenador, quiero saber cual es tu comida favorita.

Yuuri se levantó diligentemente, salió a uno de los estrechos pasillos que comunicaban la sala con el resto del edificio y gritó algo en esa jerga que tan armoniosa y hermosa se le había antojado en su duermevela. Entonces la vio. No estaban solos, Había una mujer con ellos y saber aquello justo cuando Viktor creía haber conseguido algo de la intimidad añorada, le dio ganas de chasquear la lengua cual furiosa serpiente. Estaba a un poco más de distancia de él de lo que Yuuri había estado hacía unos momentos, como una alimaña que se esconde en la maleza antes de atacar. 

Se trataba de una mujer extremadamente delgada, incluso para una japonesa, con rasgos afilados y refinados. En consonancia con aquel conjunto de aristas que era su cuerpo, destacaban una mirada centelleante rasgada de morbosidad y una larga y oscura melena extremadamente lisa peinada en un semirecogido. La misteriosa dama, le dedicó a Viktor una descarada mirada burlona cuando se percató de que el ruso la estaba mirando, pero no dijo nada, como si entendiese que aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar o que tal vez no le correspondía decir nada. En su lugar, siguió observando a Viktor, estudiándolo desde la distancia, mientras cambiaba cada cierto tiempo de postura, arqueando graciosamente la espalda. Por mucha rabia que le diera, Viktor no podía negar que la señora tenía un cierto atractivo maduro, un cierto allure que la empapaba de dignidad y elegancia. Obviamente para alguien con la habilidad y la experiencia del ruso, aquella compostura tan bien mantenida, esa espalda tan recta y aquellas piernas tan delgadas y trabajadas la delataban como una bengala en una noche sin luna. 

“Gimnasta”, dedujo “O, tal vez, bailarina”. 

Viktor sintió hacia ella una peculiar mezcla de admiración y rechazo. Desde luego, era alguien con quién Yuuri y él tendrían en común algunas semejanzas en su estilo de vida. Pero, ¿qué hacía esa mujer ahí? ¿De qué conocía a Yuuri? ¿Y por qué se dedicaba a mirarle con tan incómodo atrevimiento? ¿Le habría observado mientras dormía? Fuera como fuese, la señora, quién más tarde supo que respondía al nombre de Minako-sensei, no había cejado en su empeño de mirarle con aquella expresión satisfecha, como si hubiera empezado ella solo un duelo de miradas felinas. Por culpa de ella, la espera hasta el regreso de Yuuri se le hizo aún más larga si cabe, a pesar de lo mucho que le había esperado ya. 

“Oh, Yuuri. ¡Quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos! ¡Y dile a esta fastidiosa mujer que se vaya!”

Justo antes de que Viktor estuviera a punto de rendirse y girar la cara, Yuuri apareció por la puerta corredera como si de un torpe ángel salvador se tratara. Le seguía otra mujer, que portaba orgullosa una bandeja de bandera con un cuenco de porcelana, del que se desprendía un frangante aroma que le ayudó en parte a superar su propia irritación. 

Esta nueva señora no podía ser más distinta a la anterior. De hecho, se oponía a ella como el día a la noche, o mejor dicho, como la o a la i. Si aquella que aún seguía espiándole cual espíritu atrapado desde un rincón de la habitación era delgada y angulosa, esta nueva desconocida era la encarnación de la curva y la flacidez. Llevaba el consabido uniforme que la identificaba como trabajadora del lugar. Lucía una corta melena cortada a la altura de la nuca de una tonalidad castaño oscuro con las puntas hacia dentro, además de una gafas de montura casi imperceptibles. Sin embargo, lo que más sobresalía de ella y lo que Viktor nunca podría olvidar era la orgullosa sonrisa de satisfacción con la que portaba el guiso, como un artista que exhibe su mejor obra, y que resaltaba la tersura de sus voluptuosas mejillas. A pesar de la falta de presentación explícita, Viktor la reconoció de inmediato, pues aquella rechoncha criatura no podía ser otra que la madre de Yuuri.   
Porque Yuuri se había puesto gordo, oficial, terriblemente e inequívocamente rechoncho; y aquello, incluso con aquel delicioso aroma que tanto había contribuido a mejorar su humor; no podía irritarle más. 

¿Qué demonios había hecho Yuuri esos meses con aquel portentoso cuerpo que había perseguido en sueños y que tanto había anhelado? ¡Lo había transformado en una masa de grasa que la ropa apenas podía disimular! Es más, para un patinador, que no es sino un artista y un atleta al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo es sagrado, su instrumento de trabajo, y Yuuri lo había destrozado. La alarmante pérdida de forma del japonés resultaba, a los ojos de Viktor, tan aberrante como un pintor que escupía sobre su lienzo. ¡Un auténtico insulto a la profesión! Pero lo peor de todo no era eso. Lo más irritante es que, por mucho que a Viktor prefiriese la tortura antes que admitirlo, su nuevo y rollizo aspecto había dotado al asiático de un inesperado atractivo. Estaba monísimo, con sus adorables mejillas de hámster enfatizando la rendondez natural de su rostro, obvia herencia de su madre. Viktor simplemente se moría de ganas de espachurrar la cara contra esa encantadora tripita.

La madre de Yuuri depositó el plato sobre una mesa baja de madera. Un solo vistazo al interior del cuenco bastaba para comprobar su exquisita pinta. El embriagador aroma provenía de un guiso de carne empanada embadurnada de dorado y brillante huevo batido, sobre un lecho de sencillo arroz blanco y decorada con lo que parecía cebolla caramelizada y algunos guisantes dispersos en el plato como perdidos.

-¡Amazing!, exclamó impúdicamente.

Aquella abundancia y flagrancia era justo lo que su maltratado sistema digestivo necesitaba para asentarse y Viktor, acostumbrado a alternar la alta cocina con comida precocinada, nunca imaginó que tan humildes ingredientes pudieran construir un conjunto tan llamativo y tentador. 

-¡Deibutsu katsudon no oomori desu! (Nuestra especialdiad: Katsudon extra grande), anunció la madre de Yuuri con voz cantarina.

Viktor no se molestó a esperar una traducción por parte de nadie, si no que se abalanzo ávido e intrigado sobre el plato. El sabor golpeó sus papilas gustativas sin ningún atisbo de piedad. En su boca, la textura gelatinosa y suave del huevo embadurnaba la ternura del cerno empanado, contrastando sabiamente con con el insípido pero crujiente y cálido arroz así como con la agridulce cebolla. Aquella sensación tan espontánea y auténtica solo podía ser expresado en su lengua materna:

\- ¡Vkysuno!, exclamó. 

Contradiciendo su elegancia habitual, Viktor no pudo saciarse con el primer mordisco. Necesitaba más y más de aquella bien armonizada danza de sabores, hasta que pronto se encontró engullendola como presa de una recién descubierta adicción.   
-¡Qué delicia! Está buenísmo, continuó explicando en un inglés embadurnado por los restos de comida que invadían sus carrillos, ¿Esto es lo que come Dios?

Si bien para alguien que no había degustado algo tan rotundamente rico en toda su vida, las palabras de Viktor podrían considerarse una exageración, este no había hablado con tanta sinceridad jamás. Sí, señor, aquel katsudon o como se llamara era casi mejor que el sexo, casi tan delicioso y satisfactorio como la mamada de Yuuri en cierto pasillo de hotel. Entonces cuando ambas ideas se conjugaron en su mente, una pequeña sospecha, que no tardaría en confirmarse, empezó a fraguarse.

Yuuri bajó tímidamente su dulce y amplificado rostro adornado con un tierno y alegre rubor: 

-Me alegro de que te guste, confesó en voz casi inaudible.

La inquisitiva mirada de la mujer misteriosa y delgada que aun no se había largado cambió al fin su objetivo de Viktor a Yuuri, aunque no por ello abandonó esa expresión condescendiente:

-Yuuri tiende a engordar, explicó en inglés y con tono de mofa, así que no puede comerlo si no gana una competencia.

Yuuri reaccionó al comentario con una ligera vergüenza e incomodidad y Viktor odió a la mujer por ello. 

“En serio, ¿Quién te ha preguntado? ¡Estaba hablando con él!”

Aun así, Viktor se alegró de tener una pista más de lo que había ocurrido con Yuuri en ese tiempo. 

-¿Has comido este tazón últimamente?, preguntó 

-Yes, yes, confirmó inocentemente Yuuri, Lo como a menudo. 

Más tarde se arrepentiría de aquello, y mucho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo hiriente y desconcertante que debió de ser para su adorado y curvilíneo japonesito. Pero, ya estaba hecho. El comentario escapó de su lengua como una decidida y certera daga. Simplemente, estaba demasiado enfadado como para controlarse. 

-¿Por qué? ¡Pero si no has ganado ninguna!

La expresión gélida de su otrora sonriente y adorable Yuuri le avisó de hasta qué punto estaba metiendo la pata. Y, sin embargo, Viktor solo podía continuar dando rienda suelta a su ira.   
“Es culpa tuya. Tú me rechazaste. Tú me sedujiste para después abandonarme. ¡Y mira lo que te has hecho! Te lo mereces.” 

Presa de su infantil resentimiento, Viktor continúo lanzando sus dagas: 

-Con ese cuerpo como el de un cerdo, no tendría sentido enseñarte nada. Debes recuperar el estado físico que tenías en el Grand Prix, comentó con saña Viktor mientras se retiraba coquetamente un par de granos de arroz de la cara, antes de entrenarte. Hasta entonces, nada de tazones de cerdo.- Viktor tomó aire para acentuar la parte más decisiva de su falsamente amable regañina.- ¿Entendido, cerdito? 

Era cierto. Yuuri era un cerdito, su lindísimo, encantador y regordete cerdito. En cierto modo, su obesidad no podría haberle venido mejor a Viktor, pues le daba tiempo para pensar y planificar mejor su siguiente paso. Ahora que ya estaba frente a su deseado nuevo alumno, Viktor se daba por fin cuenta de que no había entrenado a nadie en su vida, de que no tenía ni remota idea de cómo proceder y de que tal vez había hecho otra promesa que no podía cumplir.

Siendo sinceros, la principal razón que lo había movido a cruzar mar y tierra para encontrarse con Yuuri tenía muy poco que ver con el patinaje en sí. Lo único que quería, el deseo que de verdad le mortificaba las entrañas, era volver a hacerle el amor: durante horas, para siempre, eternamente, hasta quedar completa y totalmente reseco y exprimido. Viktor se premió con la salvaje idea de que semejante ritmo de trabajo físico seguramente ayudaría al rollizo japonés a bajar de peso. 

Con la determinación obsesiva con la que perseguía todas sus metas, la misma fuerza motriz incesante que le había llevado hasta aquel alejado rincón del mundo, el ruso sabía que no tardaría en colarse en el futón de Yuuri, aun si para eso tenía antes que convertirlo en el campeón que aquel vídeo viral presagiaba. Para ello tenía que proceder con cautela y presagia. Aprovecharía las semanas que Yuuri tardase en bajar de peso para estudiarlo cuidadosamente, para averiguar cómo actuar, en tanto que su entrenador pero también como conquistador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente, creo que este último capítulo no me salió muy bien. Estaba algo enfadada cuando lo escribí. Espero, de todos modos, que les guste y que sigan leyendo. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	8. Hasetsu, mon amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor intenta reconquistar a Yuuri con métodos que ya no le funcionan tan bien...

La hermana de Yuuri y este mismo se encargaron de llevar todo las cajas de equipaje de Viktor a su habitación. La leyenda rusa no pudo evitar sentir cierta tonta superioridad al ver a su abatido cerdito a sus pies. Ahora que Yuuri estaba vulnerable y él se había despegado el jet lag de encima, por fin podía empezar a contraatacar. Empezó despezándose para terminar de entonarse e hizo otra astuta y malvada observación sobre lo cuca y acogedora habitación, mucho más pequeña que su apartamento, pero, y esto Viktor no lo diría por el momento mucho más pintoresca y cálida. Yuuri, como buen japonés, se apresuró en disculparse, como si aquello dependiera de él de alguna manera. 

La expresión preocupada y apurada del moreno dio el pistoletazo de salida para la carrera de seducción de Viktor. Le guiñó un ojo con su descaro y carisma habituales, tal y como hiciera ya en las aguas termales.   
-Te veo nervioso, explicó.

“Eso es, que se sienta en desventaja, que no oponga resistencia.”

-Ya me pagarás por entrenarte cuando tengas éxito, siguió Viktor con su habitual y manipuladora sonrisa, Te cobraré después. 

Viktor observó para su contento que sus tácticas psicológicas estaban surtiendo efecto, ya que Yuuri se mostraba cada vez más desorientado.   
-Gracias, contestó agotado el japonés. 

De fondo, las uñas de Makkachin se afanaban en destrozar el tatami, con la misma dedicación con la que Viktor pretendía derribar las defensas de su perseguido y recién estrenado alumno. Entonces, el impaciente ruso se dejó de indirectas y se lanzó locamente a la ofensiva.   
Se bajó del pedestal en el que él mismo se había colocado para descender de rodillas a la altura del rostro de su amado puerquito.

-Yuuri, le ordenó, Cuéntamelo todo de tí. 

Viktor era consciente del tono altamente meloso con el que pronunciaba ese nombre, pero sencillamente no podía reprimirse. Disfrutaba la sensación de su lengua deslizándose por aquel tobogán que era la u doble hasta aterrizar dulcemente el r suave. Dejaba un sabor almibarado, deshaciéndose en su boca como un caramelo, con la salvedad de que Viktor sabía que nunca podría empacharse de él. 

A continuación, Viktor pasó sus largos y ansiosos dedos por el mentón de Yuuri, levantando su precioso y ancho rostro. 

-¿En qué clase de pista patinas? ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad?-Viktor podía oír como su estudiado tono de voz fluctuaba caprichosamente solo por la euforia de estar confesándose a su añorado amante japonés- ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

“Por favor, dime que no, dime que no. Quiero ser el único para ti. No puedes querer a otra persona después de lo que compartimos, después de llamarme.”

Y efectivamente, las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron con un candor delicioso, asemejándose a un par de jugosas cerezas, con el fervor de los farolillos tan típicos de su tierra. Viktor, animado por este indicio tan halagüeño, prosiguió con sus avances, elevando el contacto físico al siguiente nivel. Deslizó suavemente la mano que tenía libre por el brazo de Yuuri hasta llegar a su mano, notando como su cuerpecillo se desestabilizaba como un edificio azotado por un terremoto ante cada toque, hasta tomársela. 

“Oh Dios, casi lo tengo. Lo tengo.”

Viktor notaba como la sensación de triunfo combinada con la emoción de volver a tocar a Yuuri después de tan larga espera conseguían tirarle de la comisura de los labios, haciendo la sonrisa más evidente, más sincera y algo patética. Se le caía la baba con él. La fortuna quiso que el kimono se le abriera en el momento más oportuno, mostrando el pecho desnudo del ruso. A Viktor no le pudo importar menos. Más que nunca, quería que Yuuri le mirase. 

-Antes de entrenar, debemos cimentar nuestra relación, prosiguió Viktor sorprendiéndose del tono que estaba utilizando. Jamás le había hablando a nadie con semejante dulzura, aunque, claro está, Yuuri conseguía inspirarle hasta límites insospechados. 

“Por favor, dime que me deseas tanto como yo a tí, que me has echado de menos como yo a tí.”

Entonces sucedió lo que Viktor jamás pudo prever. Tras una erupción volcánica surgida de su propia faz, Yuuri emprendió una rápida retirada que terminó con su espalda chocando contra la pared más cercana. 

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué huyes?, preguntó auténticamente sorprendido.

-¡No, no pasa nada!, espetó el asiático visiblemente nervioso. 

Detrás de él, Makkachin jadeaba alegre como su fiel escudera, intrigada por la extraña escena que acababa de presenciar. 

Viktor tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: lo de antes había sido un fracaso total. Al parecer, Yuuri no cejaba en su empeño de escabullirse de sus manos. Lo que el tierno japonés ignoraba, es que en lo referente a empeño y sagacidad nadie podía competir con Viktor Nikiforov. Así que , sin ceder ni un minuto a la autocompasión, Viktor tomó su almohada y a su perrita; se encaminó a la habitación de su objeto de deseo, y se preparó mentalmente para otra sesión de acoso y derribo. 

-Yuri, ¡dormamos juntos!,propuso, Como tu entrenador, necesito saber todo de ti.

“Mentiroso, lo que quieres es meterte entre sus sábanas en plena noche y volver a abusar de él y de la hospitalidad de su familia.”, le susurró su consciencia, si bien esta estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado enterrada entre sus pensamientos como para que Viktor pudiera oírla. Sin embargo, Yuuri sí pareció haber escuchado aquella voz acusadora, dada su reacción.

-¡NO!, gritó el asiático con una palpable desesperación que se introdujo hasta en los huesos de Viktor. 

“Cualquiera diría que te repugno.” 

Viktor suspiró ante la opresión que empezaba a ceñirse sobre su pecho. Para alguien como él, acostumbrado a gustar sólo con existir, el rechazo de Yuuri Katsuki era tan inexplicable como doloroso. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar a ello, ya que simple y llanamente no podía estar menos acostumbrado. Finalmente y tras cierta insistencia, Yuuri terminó por abrirle la puerta. Este último, apoyado fatigosamente en el dintel, lo observaba con confusión, como si no terminara de creerse que Viktor pudiera buscar su compañía ni con qué motivos. 

-¿Puedo pasar?, pidió Viktor enmascarando su frustración con el tono de voz más amable que pudo encontrar.

-Cla, claro, aceptó Yuuri aún algo incómodo. 

Entonces, para desagravio de su dueño, Makkachin fue la primera en adentrarse en el habitáculo saltando directamente encima de Yuuri. Y es que en el escaso tiempo que llevaban en Hasetsu, la can también había caído ante los sutiles encantos. Viktor no podía comprenderla más, no sólo porque Yuuri fuese francamente adorable, si no porque es bien sabido que los perros se parecen a sus dueños. Además, aquel era un buen signo, dado que los animales siempre se mostraban afectuosos con aquellos humanos que percibían como amigables y seguramente aquel sería el caso. Es más, Makkachin rara vez se había encariñado con nadie a semejante velocidad y mucho menos con las anteriores parejas de Viktor. Pese a saber y entender todo eso, Viktor sintió una inevitable punzada de estúpidos celos al ver a Makkachin postrando a Yuuri contra el suelo de su habitación, lamiéndole el rostro.

-¡No!, ordenó Yuuri entre risas, ¡Para! ¡Para!

-¡Makkachin!, llamó Viktor y la inteligente perrita se dio prisa en retroceder al lado de su dueño.

En lo que respecta a este último, no perdió tiempo en prestarle su mano a Yuuri para que se pudiera incorporar. Fue una pena dejarle levantarse. Estaba simplemente arrebatador con el pelo negro despeinado y las gafas graciosamente descolocadas por el ataque perruno. 

-¿Estás bien?, se interesó Viktor, Te ruego que la disculpes. No suele portarse así.

-No, rió Yuuri, No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a los perros grandes. Yo también tenía un caniche. 

-¿Ah, sí?, inquirió Viktor sonriente, ¡Menuda coincidencia!

-Em, sí, balbuceó Yuuri desviando su cálida y oscura mirada, coincidencia. 

-¿Y qué pasó con él? Si puedo preguntar... 

En cuanto la expresión de Yuuri se hundió lastimosamente, Viktor supo que había cometido otra torpeza.   
Pues... murió, respondió sencillamente el japonés.

-¡Oh!, exclamó Viktor, Lo siento mucho. No debería haber preguntado. 

-No, no, se dio prisa en negar Yuuri, No pasa nada. 

El silencio calló como una losa sobre ellos, pero Viktor no estaba dispuesto a aguantar su yugo demasiado tiempo. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de retomar la conversación. 

-Yuuri, dijo, Quería pedirte si puedo dormir contigo esta noche. 

Aun en la penumbra nocturna, Viktor pudo apreciar la luz carmesí encenderse lentamente en el rostro de Yuuri, y se le antojó un espectáculo precioso. 

-Por supuesto, concedió el japonés haciendo gala de una exquisita timidez, Aunque no termino de entender porque querrías dormir aquí, teniendo habitación propia.

En ese momento, Viktor alzó la vista algo por detrás de Yuuri para percatarse del montón de celo que cubría la pared adyacente a su cama. Era como si hubieran arrancado un montón de posters con tanta prisa que algunas de las esquinas hubieran quedado retenidas por el adhesivo. 

“Te he queeerriidoooo desde los doooooooce añooooos. Tengo poooooosteeeers tuyoooooos por todoooo mi cuarto. Pero no se lo digas a Viktor, me moriría de la vergüeeeenchaaaaaa.” 

Viktor sonrió al recordar aquella torpe pero encantadora confesión. Con un poco de suerte, aquello no sería mentira. Incluso, se podía afirmar que el hecho de que Yuuri tuviera algo que ocultarle con tanto afán era cuando menos muy divertido, además de explicar el barullo de antes. 

-Ya te he dicho que tengo mis razones, insistió Viktor.  
Tengo un futon de sobra, cedió Yuuri dejándole pasar, pero hace tiempo que no lo aireo. Puede que huela a mí. 

“Puede que huela a mí”, la frase se repitió en la acalorada mente de Viktor como un eco malicioso e insistente. Viktor recordaba muy bien como olía su propio cuerpo después de su maravilloso encuentro con Yuuri en Sochi. 

-No te preocupes, le tranquilizó Viktor, no soy tan exigente como parezco.

Viktor dijo aquello procurando que la lujuria no se le notara en el gesto. Sin embargo, los viejos hábitos siempre son difíciles de olvidar. Se adentró aún más en la habitación, asegurándose de invadir descaradamente el espacio personal de su anfitrión, recreándose en los escasos diez centímetros de altura que los separaban y perdiéndose en el candor opaco de su mirada. 

-Aunque, si tanto te inquieta, le susurró guiñándole un ojo, siempre podemos compartir cama. Ya sabes que no me importaría.  
El ruso contempló con renovada desesperación como una vez más Yuuri se dejaba caer sobre el colchón de su cama, rehuyendo sus avances. Su expresión de horror era más que elocuente. 

\- Nno, no, no, tartamudeó, No creo que sea necesario. Espera, que voy a preguntar si sobra un futón. 

El resto de la velada resultó insoportablemente casto para Viktor. Yuuri se metió en su cama envuelto en su ancho pijama que hacía las veces de cobertura casi virginal y disuasoria. Igualmente, cada vez que Viktor conseguía acercarse a él, el japonesito huía como si el más mínimo contacto fuera a causarle una alergia letal.   
Viktor no podía negar que aquel tipo tímido y adorable le gustaba bastante, pero a duras penas podía reconocer en él a la criatura salvaje que le había sacudido el cuerpo y arrebatado el corazón hasta cambiarle por completo la vida. ¿Dónde estaba ese amante apasionado y tórrido que tan ansiosamente había salido a buscar? Enredado en la maraña de sus propias dudas, Viktor tuvo a bien recordar un dato inoportuno pero importante: había disfrutado de aquella fogosa criatura cuando Yuuri se hallaba en un estado enajenado y vulnerable. Es más, la actitud de su supuesto amante a la mañana siguiente no distaba demasiado de la que el japonés mantenía ahora. Posiblemente, Yuuri no le recordara como un compañero sexual digno de tal título, si no como aquel que le dejó desnudo y profanado en una cama de hotel. Posiblemente, Yuuri lo temiera y lo odiara y eso era algo a lo que el chico tenía derecho, por mucho que Viktor se hubiera la molestia de ir a buscarle . 

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que creías que iba a pasar?” 

Incapaz de justificar sus propios actos, Viktor Nikiforov, leyenda del patinaje ruso, se giró dando la espalda a aquel ser conmovedoramente cruel que tanto se empeñaba en rechazarle, aferrándose a su fiel perrita, mientras lágrimas de puro agotamiento emocional asomaban entre sus largas y pálidas pestañas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y una semana más, Viktor sigue siendo un loquillo, pero, que nadie se impaciente que ya aprenderá.   
> Muchas gracias a la gente que leyó los anteriores capítulo y comentó. 
> 
> Espero que os guste este. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo y hasta la semana que viene!


	9. Castillo de Hielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor empieza a entrenar a Yuuri, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo llegar al corazón de su adorado cerdito.

El aire frío y húmedo de la mañana le acariciaba la cara, progresivamente conforme iba pedaleando al filo de un amable amanecer sonrosado. No se trataba del mismo viento gélido que te sacude las mejillas hasta enrojecerla si no de una revigorizante brisa primaveral que le insuflaba la energía propia de los nuevos comienzos. Ante los ojos de un Viktor ciclista, el horizonte se abría lleno de posibilidades, infinitas como el océano que los bordeaba. Sonrío confiado. No sabía cómo pero algo en aquella persistente lluvia de pétalos le susurraba que todo iba a salir bien. 

Como si el universo quisiese premiar su optimismo, Yuuri lo sobrepasó corriendo por primera vez desde que iniciaran tan peculiar ejercicio días atrás. Hasta entonces, este sólo parecía haber sido beneficioso para la enérgica Makkachin, a quién, dada su ya prolongada edad perruna, no podía sentarle mejor una carrera matutina. El pobre animal, que se había acostumbrado a esperar pacientemente encerrado en un piso a que su despreocupado dueño volviese, ahora estiraba encantado las patas, respirando aquella revitalizando atmósfera nipona. 

Sin embargo, no era la única, pues Yuuri también se había estado esforzando esos pasados días, sobrepasando nuevamente las expectativas de Viktor hasta llegar a resultarle conmovedor. Era como si la acertada combinación de dieta baja en hidratos y cardio hubiera reiniciado el cuerpo de Yuuri, que ahora volvía a la vida como un juego de engranajes bien engrasado. Mientras tanto, Viktor se había limitado a actuar como el cronista de dicho cambio, observándolo desde la lejanía como un científico que observa una bacteria en su microscospio, si no fuera porque un científico que se preciara nunca tendría aquellas salvajes de ganas de entrelazarse con su propio objeto de estudio. 

Desde luego, Yuuri que había pasado de la más patética inacción a mostrar semejante nivel de compromiso, se estaba esforzando mucho. Tanto es así, que, por primera vez en años, Viktor se avergonzó levemente de no estar implicándose al mismo nivel. Tanto es así, que una pequeña parte de él, impúdica y egoísta, rezaba porque el nivel de participación de su nuevo estudiante tuviera que ver con algún resquicio de enamoramiento por parte de este. Pero, si algo le había mostrado los repetitivos rechazos del japonés, es que Viktor no estaba ahí para hacerse ilusiones, si no para trabajar en la ardua tarea de recuperar a Yuuri. Y aún así, cuando lo observaba subir aquellas tortuosas escaleras centenarias, con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo físico, resoplando casi lujuriosamente, con el aire escapandósele lascivo por unas labios de cerezo en flor; con su divertido pelo revuelto y negro como el ala de un cuervo pegándosele en la frente y el sudor empapando un cuerpo que progresivamente iba volviendo a su talla habitual, era muy tentador hacerse ilusiones. Ante semejante estampa, Viktor Nikiforov volvió a sonreír y esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, ya que Yuuri subiendo por las escaleras, envuelto de pura primavera, no podía augurar mejores inicios. A pesar de ello, algunas nubes se empeñaban en arruinar el perfecto cielo azul que Viktor quería crear en su mente. 

Días antes, Yuuri lo había llevado por fin al misterioso Castillo de Hielo que Viktor viera a través de la ventanilla de taxi a su llegada a Hasetsu. En su interior, lejos de encontrarse guerreros orientales y monstruos u ogros propias de una fascinante imaginería oriental, aguardaba un humilde familia de patinadores aficionados, los regentes del lugar, quienes, como supo después, se contentaban con batallar con sacar adelante una humilde pista de patinaje. En un primer momento, aquellos conocidos de Yuuri se limitaron a observarle tímidamente desde el otro lado del mostrador del hall, como si estuvieran contemplando a un extraterrestre recién bajado de su nave espacial. 

Viktor aprovechó aquel momento de estupefacción para echarles un buen vistazo. Se trataba de un grupo de lleno de contrastes. La madre era una mujer menuda, joven y que le habría resultado adorable a Viktor, de no ser precisamente una mujer. Lucía unos enormes ojos almendrados, a pesar de su corte rasgado y de color acaramelado a juego con su amable cabello de tono algo más claro, recogido en un pragmático moño.   
A su lado, como una montaña que ensombrece a una pequeña colina, destacaba su marido, un hombre fornido, de formas casi rectangulares y consistentes como una muralla de rocas. Delante suyo, levantando la cabeza a penas de la altura del mostrador al que se había encaramado, como unas tímidas alimañas del bosque que se asomaban temerosas desde sus madrigueras, se encontraba un coro de trillizas. Por desgracia, las pequeñas habían heredado el color de ojos y cabello de la madre, pero la figura imponente de su padre, que en unas niñas tan pequeñas se traducía en una rudeza física nada adecuada. Viktor decidió no plantearse porqué una señorita tan tierna había elegido procrear con semejante fortachón, puesto que no ese ni mucho menos era su objetivo principal y él ya no estaba dispuesto a entretenerse. 

-¡Hi!, saludó en inglés, Soy Viktor Nikiforov. Seré el entrenador de Yuuri desde ahora.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. La confusión inicial dio pie a unas poderosas exclamaciones de pura sorpresa y Viktor se congratuló por poder provocar todavía aquella ansiada emoción en la gente, aquella dulce capacidad que había empezado a disolverse como un azucarillo en el líquido.   
Una vez conquistado a su público, Viktor se adentró en las instalaciones decididos a probarlas. 

Tal y como había adivinado, aquella humilde pista había sido el escenario del aprendizaje de Yuuri, de sus primeras caídas y sus primeros pasos, pero no sólo eso. También, y ahora que se encontraba en su interior era obvio, era el mismo lugar donde se había grabado el vídeo que lo había traído hasta allí. Quería sentir esa pista bajo el dulce murmullo de las cuchillas hiriendo el hielo bajos sus pies, en un vano y tonto impulso por intentar saber qué sintió aquel, su esquivo amor, en todos esos momentos; conseguir tal vez entenderlo. La frialdad inherente y reconfortante del hielo le acogió con la misma familiaridad de siempre, haciéndole recordar que, a pesar de la distancia que lo separaba de su hogar, seguía siendo un patinador. Empezó a deslizarse perezosamente por el crepitante hielo, soltándose paulatinamente hasta llegar a adoptar los pasos de su último programa corto, el mismo que Yuuri había escenificado ahí. Incluso con la diferencia idiomática, supo que aquella tal Yuuko había identificado su salto estrella:

-¡Ah, Yonkai teru furippu! (¡Ah, un flip quadrúple), gimió histriónicamente.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri parecía afanarse en ignorarle hablando con su supuesto amigo de la infancia en aquel hechizante galimatías de sílabas abiertas que era el japonés. Era enervante. Cuando Yuuri estaba en una habitación con Viktor, para el ruso no existía ningún ser humano más. El resto eran menos actores figurantes. Desafortunadamente, el japonés parecía no sentir lo mismo, dada su extrema y flagrante tendencia en desatender a Viktor en virtud de todos aquellos personajes secundarios que le rodeaban. 

¡Ah,no! Yuuri había volteado justo entonces para observarle, con aquella carita, dulce y tierna como un bollito de crema, en la que aún persistían los resquicios de su paradójicamente adorable gordura, la misma que hacía que Viktor hirviera de deseos de devorarle vivo. 

“Ahora que por fin me haces caso, voy a castigarte un poquito. Sólo un poquito”

-El cerdito no puede entrar en la pista hasta que no adelgace, le recordó. 

Por si aquello fuera poco, todas las tardes a la misma hora, Yuuri simplemente desaparecía. Se evaporaba como un sueño demasiado placentero como para ser cierto. Viktor, decidido como estaba a disipar la frustrante neblina de misterio que envolvía al japonés, se las apañó para lidiar con el escaso nivel de inglés de la familia de Yuuri para averiguar que su ansiado objeto de deseo no se adentraba en otra dimensión cada anochecer, si no que meramente se dirigía al estudio de ballet de la tal Minako-sensei. 

La noticia no tranquilizó para nada a Viktor. Desde que la viera, con aquella insoportable mirada desafiante en su estúpida y larguilucha cara de zorro, la mujer no podría haberle creado peor primera impresión. Ahora que sabía donde se escapaba Yuuri todos los días, la sospecha de que esa Minako era una amenaza se había solidificado en su mente. ¿Qué podía significar esa descarada mirada si no el claro desafío de una rival que lo subestimaba? 

Tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que comprobar que lazos unían a su Yuuri con Minako, y si realmente la muy furcia se le había adelantado, su deber era preparar una buena estrategia y luchar. No había recorrido el planeta para volverse a Rusia con el rabo entre las piernas. Se lo debía a sí mismo y aquella etérea amenaza que Chris había esgrimido contra él. Naturalmente, Viktor ya había contado con la posibilidad de tener que pelear por Yuuri. Era imposible que los encantos del chico, relámpagueantes y único como diamantes en una mina de carbón, hubieran pasado desapercibidos para todo el mundo menos para el ruso. El brillo nostálgico y lejano en los ojos de la tal Yuuko así lo confirmaba pero afortunadamente la chica ya estaba comprometida con el amable gigantón de Nishigori. Sin embargo, la taimada Minako era otro cantar. 

Las escaleras culminaban en una pintoresca plaza rodeada de hermosos y frondosos cerezos en flor, cuya belleza se esforzaba en eclipsar sin lograrlo la enormidad del mar bañando el horizonte. A sus pies, el humilde e intrincado conjunto de casas y callejuelas que conformaban Hasetsu se extendía en toda su limitada pero vibrante extensión. Viktor observaba aquel delicado y coqueto paisaje desde una banca en mitad de la plaza, mientras el sol cada vez menos amable bañaba su blanquecina tez. A su lado, y como contraste perfecto con la resuelta relajación de Viktor, Yuuri insistía en utilizar el banco para sus ejercicios físicos. 

Aunque Yuuri parecía una vez más ajeno a él, Viktor optó por tomarse la situación desde una óptica distinta. Estaban solos, sin un solo familiar o/y conocido japonés a su alrededor. Viktor adoraba aquellos instantes, en los que hablar inglés los separaba del resto de la gente, proporcionándoles una valiosa intimidad, como si no estuvieran más que ellos dos en el mundo. Es por eso, que al sentir la propicia atmósfera de la situación, Viktor se animó a reanuadar sus pesquisas y ¿Qué mejor forma de emprender el tema que directamente?

-¿Sientes algo por Minako?, inquirió Viktor sin perder su disciplinada sonrisa.

La espalda de Yuuri se erizó como la de un puercoespín asustado. Se volvió para encarar con una expresión casi cómica de horror, amenizada por una serie de torpes aspavientos. 

-¡No! ¡Para nada!, repuso Yuuri notablemente agobiado.

No quedaba claro. Su exagerado nivel de escándalo podría deberse a que era totalmente inocente o, por el contrario, demasiado poco. Viktor decidió seguir con su interrogatorio ahora que contaba con la atención del japonés.

-¿Tienes un amante?

-No, respondió Yuuri con un lindo mohín de pudor.

La noticia inundó la mente de Viktor como un montón de fuegos artificiales en un cielo nocturno de verano. ¡Estaba libre! ¡Su Yuuri estaba disponible para que él intentara recuperarlo y mucho más! Definitivamente, el futuro se abría como un delta llena de posibilidades. Su excitación era tal que no pudo domesticar su exaltada voz.

-¡¿Y ex-amantes?!, insistió. 

La expresión de Yuuri se tensó como un trapo escurrido, exudando una ligera patina de sudor y retornando a su anterior mutismo.  
Sin comentarios.

Pero Viktor no estaba dispuesto a retroceder ahora que había avanzando tanto.  
-¡Hablemos de mí!, prosiguió, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba valeroso sobre el japonés. 

Adoptó un puchero lastimero con el dudoso fin de enternecer al japonés y llevarle a su terreno. No en vano, Viktor Nikiforov contaba con un largo expediente de relaciones fallidas que podía retorcer para implorar su lástima. 

-Mi primer amante fue...

Entonces, todas las pequeñas e incipientes esperanzas que Viktor había empezado a albergar, como pequeños brotes verdes que surgen de la tierra con la primavera, fueron impíamente arrancadas por el japonés.   
-¡Para!, imploró nervioso.

A Viktor sólo le quedó el inefectivo recurso de suspirar de pura exasperación y cansancio. Yuuri Katsuki era una criatura hermosa pero decididamente cruel. Como un huidizo cervatillo, justo cuando creía que había conseguido acercarse algo a él, volvía a cerrarse en banda. Tal vez, Viktor debía darse por vencido, ceder a la implacable evidencia de que ya lo había perdido de antemano en aquella habitación de hotel, que había realizado el viaje más alocado de su vida en vano, y que lo mejor y lo más prudente era retirarse antes de hacer un ridículo mayor. Sin embargo, Viktor Nikiforov no sólo nunca había sido un tipo prudente si no que de un tiempo a esta parte en su pecho bullía, como una gran y lacerante bola de fuego, la certeza de que aquella vez simplemente no podía rendirse.   
Sacudiéndose el fracaso como un montón de molesto polvo, se dedicó a indagar sobre el peculiar paraje que los envolvía. Una construcción fervientemente japonesa le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es ese castillo?, preguntó.

-El castillo de Hasetsu, explicó Yuuri adoptando un gracioso tono de falso erudito, Dentro hay una casa ninja.  
Ahora era Viktor quién, ignorante como era por entonces de los sutiles recovecos de la cultura japonesa, no podía salir de su asombro. Meses después aún se avergonzaría de su estupidez, mientras Yuuri se dedicaba a perdonarle con una sonrisa mal disimulada. 

“¡¡Ninjas!! ¡¡En pleno siglo XXI!!” 

-Really? Ninjas?, preguntó en inglés.

Y, sin esperar aclaración al respecto, le pidió a Yuuri la foto cuya publicación en las redes sociales le condenaría durante las próximas semanas. Poco podía imaginar entonces que aquel gesto rutinario, el de retratar su vida a través de Instagram atraería al diablo y más concretamente a un diablillo rubio obsesionado con su persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he de admitir que no estoy nada contenta con el capítulo de hoy. 
> 
> Creo que me ha quedado un capítulo farragoso que no cuenta gran cosa. Sé que no es excusa pero esta semana se me ha hecho dura con el otro fic de Yurio, y otras cuestiones, y al final me he puesto enferma. Además, en las próximas semanas voy a estar muy ocupada y no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar, por lo que hoy quería avanzar algo más en la trama, pero no he podido. 
> 
> En resumen, un desastre. 
> 
> Espero, a pesar de ello, que me perdonen y que le guste aunque sea un poco este capítulo. 
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Los problemas crecen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky llega para quedarse y exigir lo que es suyo, aunque Viktor no está dispuesto a volver a Rusia, ni mucho menos.

No le hacía falta la música para recordar los pasos. El sólo sonido del crujir de la cuchilla abriéndose paso por el hielo, le transportaba instantáneamente a la escena que precisaba emular. 

Una criatura oscura pero grácil emerge desde las sombras, emanando una persuasiva fuerza magnética . Yuuri se abre paso hasta llegar al centro del escenario, pidiendo, no, exigiendo atención. Con su cadera doblada hacia un lado, exhibiendo su perfecto y matizado ángulo, lo mira desafiante, siendo conocedor del carácter esquivo de su presa. Lejos de sentirse acobardado, decide abordarla, retado por la recién incrementada dificultad. Empieza contoneándose delante de todos, recorriendo con presteza la sala con su baile de pavo real en celo. Da una palmada al aire, como aquellos pasos de flamencos, falsos e improvisados pero no por ello menos divertidos; y cuando ya los ha hechizado a todos, su cuerpo se adapta progresivamente al ritmo altanero y travieso de la melodía, rematando sus sugerentes giros con arabescos y movimientos ondulantes. 

En esos momentos, él es Yuuri: Yuuri , el galán inesperado, el mismo que consiguió piratear su alma y voluntad con la misma pasmosa facilidad y accidental picardía de una abeja polinizando la flor. Sólo en esos momentos, en los que intentaba reproducir su abdicación sin condiciones en favor de Yuuri, Viktor podía plantearse entender que podría haber pasado por la mente enturbiada del japonés en aquellas desordenadas horas que compartieron. Tal vez, así, podría averiguar a donde se había largado su formidable conquistador. 

De todas maneras, se le estaba empezando a acabar el tiempo y las excusas: Yuuri, quién se había estado esforzando de forma admirable para recuperar su peso, estaba comenzando, si no con la palabra con la mirada, a pedir un nuevo programa que ensayar. ¿Y qué mejor forma de coreografiarle una actuación que intentando desentrañar aquel misterioso torbellino que lo arrasara meses atrás? Viktor se preparó para el salto. No era de un nivel especialmente alto, así que aterrizó sin problemas, como quien da un pequeño trote para evitar un charco, para terminar girando como una peonza frente a su público imaginario.   
De repente, el anhelante susurro de dos personas observándole le distrajo de su placentera fantasía. Dejó de moverse y simplemente se dejó llevar por el hielo, intentando examinar su propia actuación, meditando acerca de su conveniencia para con Yuuri. ¿Quién serían las personitas que chismorrearían a sus espaldas? ¿Quizá las niñas pequeñas de los Nishigori que siempre intentaban grabarlo en un momento de descuido? El irritante berrido lo vapuleó directo hacia la realidad:  
¡Veo que estás de maravilla, Viktor!

Viktor reprimió un suspiro de extenuación al reconocer el origen de aquel discordante y desafinado maullido, que no podía proceder de otro ser humano que no fuera el incordio de Yuri Plisetsky. 

Viktor conoció al chico hacía unos tres años cuando se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera y el público aún no se había aburrido de él. Nunca fue muy partidario de observar a las nuevas promesas, pues sólo le interesaban los patinadores que estuvieran a su mismo nivel y con los que podía competir, aquellos, en definitiva, de los que podía aprender algo. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no sólo Yakov le había insistido con una tenacidad férrea,si no que los rumores apuntaban al auge de una nueva estrella, que pudiera hacerle sombra. 

Con una cierta irritación pero con no menos curiosidad, Viktor se dirigió a un palacio de deportes de provincia, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una insignificante competición nacional junior. Como buena diva preparada para robar el protagonismo de cualquier evento, Viktor llegó tarde, dignándose a aparecer sólo cuando el chico en cuestión ya había estaba patinando. El campeón ruso no llegó ni a sentarse, pues en el preciso momento en que iba a hacerlo, el muchachito tuvo el descaro de sorprenderles a todos con un cuádruple salchow, a pesar de su corta edad y estatura. Viktor sonrió sinceramente como hacía tiempo que no hacía, solo de pensar en lo mucho que los jueces se habrían maravillado y escandalizado a pares iguales. El aterrizaje no fue del todo limpio, trastabilló un poco y giró demasiado, casi a punto de caerse, pero el niño consiguió mantenerse en pie con una atrevida sonrisa de suficiencia. Desde luego, los rumores no mentían cuando decían que el crío prometía. 

Con la curiosidad picándole el espíritu como un escorpión demasiado insistente, Viktor se acercó al Kiss and Cry, sobre todo cuando su entrenador en común dio inicio a su ritual de regañinas:

-Ya te dije que no puedes hacer cuádruples porque aún estás creciendo, le recordó Yakov aireado y apuntándole con el dedo. Si no me harás caso, ¡déjalo!

Por su parte, el niño se dedicaba a beber agua con las piernas groseramente abiertas, en contraste con la finura de su traje y a sonarse la nariz, mostrando una franca y total indiferencia. Viktor no pudo sentirse más que proyectado en esa escena que parecía un calco de sus años más jóvenes. Rió mientras le dirigía al chiquillo un más que merecido aplauso. Después de todo, al propio Viktor también le gustaba que lo sorprendieran y lo divirtieran, y la situación de ver a su entrenador desesperado por alguien más se le antojaba demasiado jugosa:

-Yakov, deberías elogiarlo más, observó.

-¡Tú no te metas!, le interpeló el entrenador en pleno ataque de ira.

Sin embargo, y como ya era costumbre, él también ignoró a Yakov, apoyándose sobre la barandilla para ponerse serio con el chaval. 

-A mi también solía regañarme por hacer eso, admitió, Ganarás el Mundial Junior sin los cuádruples .

No era ninguna mentira que el chico tenía talento, demasiado, incluso, para ser contenido en un cuerpecillo tan diminuto.   
Puedes ganar la competencia, insistió Viktor.

En ese instante, algo prendió en aquel muchachito que lo escuchaba atentamente. En contraposición con la dulzura y ternura de su rostro angelical y todavía infantil, había en él una chispa, un genio verdadero, franco y directo, el mismo genio que yacía en Viktor a su edad como un tigre agazapado y oculto en la frondosidad de la jungla. Sus grandes y relucientes ojos verdes le dolieron cuando el niño los clavó en él, duros y cortantes como las aristas de un diamante en bruto. 

-Si gano sin cuádruples, exigió levantándose de golpe como para darle mayor impulso a sus palabras, me harás un programa coreografiado por ti.

Viktor se quedó noqueado ante aquella orden improvisada. Estaba visto que el renacuajo era todo un carácter, si bien Viktor no había si no comenzado a presentir la arrogante e irritante personalidad de su futuro compañero de equipo. Ante semejante demanda, Viktor optó por una vía conciliadora. La verdad era que, por aquel entonces, Viktor no sentía ni la más mínima gana de crear un programa para otro patinador que no fuera él mismo. Pero, ¿Cómo comunicarle aquello al tierno infante? ¿Acaso no era inteligente de su parte hacerle creer que sus deseos se harían realidad como parte de su motivación para hacer de él otro campeón ruso? Después de todo, sólo era un niño y los niños olvidan rápidamente, ¿no? Seguramente, años después cuando se reencontraran ambos se reirían de aquella inocente broma. Viktor se apresuró en tomar aquella diminuta mano que tanto se arrepentiría después de estrechar.

-De acuerdo, prometió, Ven a verme cuando ganes las competencias junior. Tendrás el mejor debut posible como senior.

Por desgracia, aquella no sería la última vez que Viktor Nikiforov se toparía con el inestable y rebelde Yuri Plisetsky. Más bien, podría decirse que estaban destinados a encontrarse, como estrellas del patinaje ruso que eran. Con el pasar de los años, Yuri se había convertido en el típico adolescente empeñado en estar siempre enfadado, con una rabia impostada que usaba como escudo para no mostrar sus verdaderas dudas y temores. 

Indudablemente bello, con aquel sedoso cabello rubio y lacio tan cayéndole por la frente y sus grandes ojos esmeralda intensificados por un leve rasgado típicamente eslavo, la piel resplandeciente como si emitiera luz propia, el adolescente era, a ojos de todos, un lindo gatito malhumorado. Pero Viktor siempre se había considerado una persona de perros. Prefería estar con alguien que se amoldara a él y le facilitara la vida, o al menos eso pensaba antes de conocer a Yuuri, quién desde que lo conociera no dejara de marearle. Sin embargo, por muy bello que uno sea, eso siempre podrá ser opacado por un comportamiento vulgar y un gusto horrible para la moda. Todo ello, unido al espinoso asunto de la edad del chico, provocó que, cuando este se le insinuara con una torpeza y simpleza que rallaba en lo ordinario, Viktor lo hubiera rechazado de plano. Y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba: estropreándole el plan. Por lo menos, ahora podría disfrutar chinchándole.   
Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yakov te ha dado permiso para venir? ¿Qué quieres?

“Eso es, tratémosle como un niño, porque eso es lo que eres, idiota, un niñato.”

La reacción fue instantánea: su cuerpo tembló de pura ira y la visión de su preciosa carita deformada por una mueca de enfado era simplemente deliciosa.

-A juzgar por tu aspecto creo que olvidé cierta promesa, comentó Viktor haciéndose el inocente.

Así era, pensó Viktor con tristeza, se había pasado la vida incumpliendo promesas. 

Una vez fuera de la pista, el joven ruso continuaría con su retahíla de quejas adolescentes, ante las que Viktor se defendió con la llaneza habitual.

-Perdón, perdón, rió, Se me olvidó completamente.

“No se me olvidó, es que no quería hacerlo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, idiota.”

-Ya sabes que soy olvidadizo, se justificó Viktor.

-Sí, desgraciadamente lo sé, resopló roncamente el joven ruso, ¡Pero una promesa es una promesa! ¡Coreografiarás mi nuevo programa, Viktor!

Aquella especie de mezcla extraña entre orden y amenaza fue acompañada por un hostil gesto con el brazo levantado que estuvo a punto de impactar contra un inocente Yuuri. Viktor contuvo un pequeño atisbo de furia. Ajeno a lo que había hecho, el adolescente continuó su imperante demanda con el rostro contraído por el enfado.

-¡Volvamos juntos a Rusia!, exigió.

Por mucho que Yuri insistiera, Viktor no pensaba irse a de Japón, y más después de aquella conmovedora expresión en el rostro de Yuuri. El campeón mundial disfrutó de aquella carita de puro terror ante su vuelta, el primer signo de que el japonés lo quería a su lado. Sin embargo, rechazar abiertamente a un Yuri enfurecido podría resultar fatal. Viktor debía meditar con cuidado como salir airoso de aquella peliaguda situación. En un pequeño refugio de su mente, Viktor maldijo la buena memoria de Yuri que lo había empujado contra las cuerdas. Estúpido Yuri, tan cabreado con todo lo que le rodeaba, con toda aquella fragilidad en su cuerpo y en su alma sin explorar. Aquel ansioso niñato sería un ser mucho más encantador si sacara algo de aquella sublime vulnerabilidad al mundo. En ese momento, un triunfante Viktor se dio cuenta de que los materiales para armar su brillante plan siempre había estado desparramados en su cerebro, aguardando que él los ensamblara.

-¡Bien, decidido!, anunció ante la expectación de sus dos candidatos, Mañana haré un programa para cada uno con la música de mi programa corto. 

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿Será la misma coreografía?! 

-¡¿Con la misma música que él?!

Gritaron casi al unísono. Viktor se aguantó una risotada: tan diferentes eran y tan parecidos a la vez.

-No, explicó, esta canción tiene varios arreglos distintos. Estaba decidiendo cuál usar.

“Si lo sabré yo que llevo varios meses investigándola, por culpa de cierta personita.”

-Pensaré en uno distinto para cada uno de vosotros.

Esa era una mentira a medias, la verdad es que prácticamente ya lo tenía todo pensado. Sólo tenía que pulir los detalles. Tomó aire para darle un cierto aire teatral a la siguiente revelación. 

-Revelaremos el programa dentro de una semana, esgrimió su dedo índice contra sus pupilos, Competirán para ver quién sorprende más al público.

Obviamente, Viktor no se prestaría a entrenar a alguien que no contara con un mínimo de encanto. Afortunadamente, creía ver en ambos patinadores algo de carisma por explotar, fueran ellos conscientes, como era el caso de Yuri, o no, como ocurría con su dulce cerdito. Como era de esperar a un presumido y ambicioso criajo como Yuri Plisetsky, la idea le entusiasmó, mientras que Yuuri entraba patéticamente en pánico, el mismo pánico que desmejoraba su buena ejecución y sus preciosos pasos, el mismo contra el que tenía que aprender a lidiar para poder convertirse en el campeón que merecía ser por talento y esfuerzo.

-Viktor hará lo que diga el ganador, propuso un gallardo Plisetsky, Aceptaré con esa condición. 

A Viktor le cautivó el aura de pura y cruda competitividad que se estaba creando. 

-Genial, ronroneó emocionado, Me encantan esas cosas.

“Díme, Yuuri, pequeño cerdito. ¿Cómo vas a afrontar el desafío?”

Cuando Viktor aún se estaba frotando las manos, las trillizas Nishigori salieron de la nada, brotando del suelo como setas en otoño para reclamar su trozo del pastel. Con una seguridad y aplomo prácticamente adultos reclamaron la organización del duelo, al que convertirían en un espectáculo por el que la gente pagaría por ver. Viktor no pudo sino dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de las precoces niñas. En serio, ¿qué edad se suponía que tenían? ¿Cuatro o cinco años? Como sus padres no las ataran cortas, se convertirían en unas temibles amas del Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, debido a un montón de trabajo acumulado, no he podido apañarmelas para actualizar el viernes. Sin embargo, he de decir que ahora sí estoy contenta con este capítulo. A pesar de ello, sólo es una opinión y espero que les guste a ustedes.
> 
> Espero que las fans de Yurio no se enfaden. No me disgusta el personaje, sólo opino que a un adulto de 27 años como Viktor tal vez le cueste lidiar con los cambios de humor tan explosivos de un adolescente como Yurio. No se lo tomen a mal. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo y hasta el viernes!


	11. Un gatito rebelde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yurio se quedan a solas y tienen una conversación que Viktor esperaba no tener...

-¡Vaya cuchitril!, bufó Yuri refiriéndose a la acogedora habitación de Viktor que esté había estado “occidentalizando” a su gusto, a lo largo de los últimos días, seguro como estaba de que se iba a quedar en Hasetsu por mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Como no podría ser de otra forma, Yuri seguía molestando y quejándose por todo, temeroso, tal vez, de salirse de su personaje. A pesar de ello, tuvo el descaro poco después de anunciar su intención de volver a pegarse a Viktor como la tediosa e insoportable lapa hormonizada que era y para ello, aderezaría su estancia en el Yuutopia con las habituales dosis de discordia, caos y caprichos aleatorios. Viktor decidió ignorarle educamente, mientras acariciaba a su querida Makkachin en un intento de sobrellevar aquel incoveniente. 

-Las aguas termales son geniales, le recomendó Viktor diplomático.

“Venga, niño, vete a bañar. A ver si se te apagan un poco los humos y te calmas, ¿eh?”

-¡No puedo bañarme con más gente!, afirmó, ¡Me voy a dormir! 

Segundos después y vaticinado por un sonoro rugir de estómago, Yuri volvía a abrir la misma puerta corredera que acababa de cerrar de un golpe tan violento como innecesario, para pedir justo lo contrario de lo que acababa de decir. 

-¡Quiero comida! ¡Y un baño!, exigió como si fuera el maldito emperador del Universo.

¿Tanto le costaba pedir las cosas por favor? 

Sin embargo, el reconfortante baño privado que los Katsuki tuvieron a bien prepararle no aplacó el espíritu anárquico de Yuri. Viktor intentó no morir de asco mientras lo veía devorar el Katsudon sin ningún tipo de gracia ni de modales. 

“Vulgar”, pensó, “Simplemente vulgar.”

Muy apropiadamente, todo aquello de Yuri que tanta apatía y desazón provocaba en Viktor, debió de embelesar a la hermana de Yuuri, aquella mujer cubierta de piercings y el pelo mal desteñido de rubio, quién no podía parar de babear impúdicamente ante el jovencito rubio. Viktor nunca le agradecería lo suficiente por aquel impagable momento en el que señaló al pequeño ruso y decidió rebautizarle como Yurio, según ella, para evitar confusiones. No sólo era insultantemente práctico, si no que además le otorgaba otro recurso para hacer rabiar a Plisetsky. Absolutamente brillante. 

Sin embargo, la llegada de la hermana tuvo como consecuencia que Yuuri fuera ayudarla como hijo cumplidor y obediente que era, precipitando el momento que llevaba temiendo desde hacía horas, el momento en que se quedara a solas con Yuri. 

-Muy bien, hablemos en serio, comenzó este, ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes largándote así de Rusia?

Viktor inspiró profundamente para no poder la compostura. No le gustaba tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, y no se las daba a Yakov y no entendía porqué Yuri creía que se las iba a dar a él. 

-Ya sabes porqué, se limitó a responder, Me pidió que fuera su entrenador y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-¿De él?, volvió a bufar el niño indignado, ¡Pero si es pura basura! ¡Sólo es un cerdo japonés mediocre!

-Estás siendo muy injusto, a la vez que muy ignorante, le reprendió Viktor con un tono más serio de lo que pretendía, Hablas como si Japón nunca hubiera dado patinadores de élite cuando tienes a Mao Asada, Daisuke Takahashi y sobre todo a Yuzuru Hanyu. Ese tipo ganó cinco Grand Prix antes de que tu abuelo te pusiera los patines por primera vez. 

-Ya, concedió Yuri, pero esa gente tenía talento. ¡Ese cerdo no vale! ¡No sabe competir! ¡Se arruga ante la presión! ¡Tú mismo lo viste! Y ni siquiera tiene la técnica necesaria para ser un campeón. ¡No sabe saltar, joder! ¡Ni siquiera clava el triple toe loop! Yo podría con cualquier salta que me enseñaras!

-Yo ni siquiera tendría que enseñarte técnica, le corrigió diligentemente Viktor, No es lo que te falta para madurar.

Un leve gemido, un mero rechinar de dientes le avisó de la tormenta que se aproximaba. Viktor, que había estado evitando mirar a los ojos al adolescente por miedo a delatarse, lo enfocó de plano con la esperanza de obtener alguna información para paliar la futura crisis. Estaba empezando a sollozar con aquel cuerpecito tan delgado agitándose como una hoja moribunda en otoño. Allí estaba: el Yuri Plisetsky sensible y temeroso que creía estar enamorado de él. 

-Es que no lo entiendo, confesó con una voz agitada y casi incomprensible, ¿Qué ves en él?

-Eso también te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, respondió divertido Viktor, pretendiendo desdramatizar la situación.

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un crío retrasado!, le ordenó, ¡Sé qué ha pasado! ¡Yo estaba ahí! ¿Te acuerdas?

Yuri tomó una breve pausa para sorber moco y tranquilizar su respiración. La carita de pena que le mostró entonces era preciosa, totalmente arrebatadora, con sus grandes ojos refulgiendo cual esmeraldas. Si tan solo fuera así todo el tiempo, Viktor sintió que podría haber llegado a corresponderle. 

-Sé qué te gusta, explicó, Y sé que estuviste todo el tiempo triste cuando volvimos a San Petersburgo y todo esos meses antes del vídeo. Porque te dejó tirado, ¿verdad? Y a pesar de eso, cuando él te dice “ven”, tú vas como un perro. ¿De verdad vas a tirar tu carrera por la borda por alguien así? Es que no lo entiendo. Ni siquiera es guapo...

¿Qué podría decirle a aquel jovencito orgulloso que se estaba deshaciendo frente a él como un terrón de azúcar en el té? El mismo Viktor tampoco entendía qué estaba haciendo, intentando reconquistar a alguien que no soportaba tenerle a menos de un metro. ¿Cómo explicarle que, en realidad, Viktor era el principal culpable de esa tristeza de la que había sido testigo, sin arrebatarle al chico lo poco que le quedaba de su inocencia infantil? 

-Mi carrera ya estaba acabada, dijo al fin, Eso lo sabes de sobra. Fue maravilloso mientras duró pero hay que saber retirarse con gracia. Sólo estoy poniendo los acontecimientos a mi favor. Como siempre.

Yuri se limpió la cara bruscamente con las mangas del kimono, antes de ofrecerle la misma expresión falsamente amenazadora de siempre. 

-Ya verás, le aseguró, ¡Te conquistaré! ¡Pienso hacerle morder el polvo a ese cerdo y entonces, tendrás que admitir que soy mejor que él! ¡Vas a rogarme que te lleve de vuelta a Rusia! ¡Lo voy a dar todo! ¡Ya lo verás!

Viktor dio un trago al té para aclararse la voz antes de contestar.

-Muy bien, le felicitó sonriente y sin alterar su tono, Me gusta que tomes esa actitud tan positiva, porque si tu plan era seguir insultando a mi alumno, me iba a ver obligado a sacarte de Japón a patadas. 

El ruso platino vio el terror tensar el rostro del más joven. Si el niñato pensaba que para ser duro había que gritar y levantar la voz, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado. Tanto es así, que Yuri se levantó obedientemente y salió de la voz en silencio, otorgándole a Viktor el ansiado el deseo de dejarle tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta es mi semana de hacer llorar al pobre Yurio XDDD  
> Espero que me lo perdonen y le guste el cap de esta semana.   
> Y sin mucho más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima actualización. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	12. Descubriendo a Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que se acerca el duelo entre los dos Yuris, Viktor no tiene más remedio que sentarse a coreografiar un programa para cada uno de ellos. Si bien tiene las ideas bastante claras, todavía no conoce los suficiente a Yuuri como para diseñar un programa que saque a la luz todo su potencial.

Viktor yacía sobre el tatami y ya se había hecho de noche. Había sido una larga sobremesa que había terminado con Plisetsky apaciblemente dormido sobre la mesa. Era de esperar, tantas de vuelo y aquel desparrame de energía propia de su juventud había terminado, al fin, por agotarle. Siempre era interesante comprobar en la gente activa aquel llamativo contraste con su estado durmiente, pues Yuri, con las facciones dulcificadas por el relajante sueño parecía un angelito cuando dormía.

Por su parte, Viktor podía parecer inactivo pero esto sólo era físicamente. Por dentro, su cabeza parecía un panal de abejas con las ideas revoloteando diligentemente con su objetivo asignado. Ahora que no tenía ruido de fondo que le impidiera pensar con claridad, su deber era hacerse cargo de la situación.

Por un lado, estaba Yuri Plisetsky, la nueva gran esperanza del patinaje ruso y su posible sucesor para cuando Viktor tuviera que retirarse. Bien visto, cualquier entrenador estaría encantado de hacerse cargo de Yuri, quién era un portento de talento. Además se lo debía a Yakov, a quién ya le había dado suficientes disgustos. ¿Qué mejor forma de resarcirle por todos los años de dedicación que devolver un Yuri más maduro y con un nuevo programa corto ganador? Siendo sinceros, Viktor debía reconocer que gran parte de la animadversión que sentía por el adolescente se originaba en que, efectivamente, seguía proyectándose en él. Aún recordaba aquel fuego interior quemándole el pecho, alimentado sólo con el odio a un mundo de adultos que no entendía.

Sin embargo, gracias a esos años de vida que lo separaban de su obligado púpilo, Viktor había tenido tiempo de descubir que lo que más rechazamos es justamente lo que menos alcanzamos a sospechar que somos en realidad, y Yuri no era más que un jovencito inocente que no sabía del amor. Después de su crisis de la tarde, Viktor tenía más que claro que para aprovechar el carisma de aquel chiquillo rabioso, tenía que sacar a la luz todo ese candor y suculenta vulnerabilidad que custodiaba con aquella imagen de punk malhumorado, convertirlo en el ángel de amor desinteresado que en realidad era. Aquella comunión era lo que realmente Yuri necesitaba para crecer, ponerse en contacto con su debilidad y su ternura. No había más que hablar: Ágape sería para él.

Desde luego, si era capaz de poner en la pista, la misma carita desangelada que le había ofrecido esa tarde, seguro que enamoraba al público y a los jueces. Se reafirmó en su decisión. Si la historia con Yuuri no terminaba de prosperar como por entonces parecía siempre podía usar a Yuri como otro as bajo la manga, aunque, bueno, realmente quería que lo de Yuuri funcionase y no sólo por las ganas que le tenía. El chico prometía, pues había conseguido imitar a la perfección uno de los programas de Viktor y estos solían albergar elementos de gran dificultad.

El campeón ruso gustaba de confeccionarse sus propios programas, ya que según su no tan humilde opinión ningún coreógrafo podía conocerlo como él mismo. Con Yuri había sido fácil pues, para bien o para mal, lo conocía desde hacía años. Sin embargo, con su fascinante y bipolar amor japonés la cosa pintaba muy distinta. Dado su carácter esquivo, a penas había podido investigarlo sobre el terreno y justo cuando parecía que podía ocurrir algún avance, Plisetsky irrumpió en sus vidas para precipitar el curso natural de los acontecimientos. Resumiendo todos los datos que había recopilado en su corta pero estrecha convivencia, podía decir que Yuuri era bueno, considerado y de una inocencia tan inverosímil como sobrecogedora. Sin embargo, segundos después podía destrozarte el alma, enarbolando esa misma bondad e ingenuidad como bandera. Viktor había pensando a Eros mientras recordaba aquella noche de locura que compartieron, pero a decir verdad, seguía sin saber nada del Yuuri real, y más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que su comportamiento cotidiano se diferenciaba de su lascivo yo borracho. Necesitaba encontrar un nexo entre ambos personajes y para ello, esperaba no tener que recurrir al alcohol. Nuevas indagaciones se hacían urgentemente necesarias. Como si el universo le leyese la mente, en ese preciso instante la hermana de Yuri, la tal Mari, entraba a recoger las bebidas.

-¿Dónde está Yuuri? -preguntó.

-Salió hace rato -comentó ella.- Suele estar con Minako-san o el Ice Castle. Siempre ha sido así.

Tras un leve momento de deliberación, Viktor sonrió, pero sonrió de verdad, no como en aquellas entrevistas para televisión o cuando recibía a sus fans o casi todo el mundo. La maravillosa y oportuna Mari le había dado pistas para comenzar sus pesquisas. Se aguantó las ganas de levantarse de un salto, incorporándose con una gracia que a fuerza de ensayar había hecho suya.

-Arigatou -le agradeció practicando aquella útil palabra japonesa que venía de aprender, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una desamparada hermana mayor.- Voy a salir. Cuida de Yurio cuando despierte, ¿quieres?

-Eeeeto -trastabilló ella- De acueruudoooo...

Cogió su gabardina, anudándosela cual detective de cine negro clásico, dispuesto a desentrañar aquel oscuro pero encantador misterio llamado Yuuri Katsuki por las estrechas y húmedas de una nada lúgubre Hasetsu. Según tenía entendido por sus ocasionales exploraciones “turísticas”, la dichosa Minako regentaba un pequeño bar en una callejuela del centro.

Le costó dar con él, al estar ubicado en un laberíntico edificio de locales, pero finalmente su perserverancia, su carisma a la hora de preguntar a los transeúntes y su habilidad para descifrar sus ininteligibles indicaciones dieron sus frutos. El local era diminuto, nada comparable con los amplios de San Petersburgo o las modernas discotecas de Moscú o cualquier otra capital a la que Viktor hubiera viajado, pero no por ello estaba exento de cierto encanto. Iluminado con la luz tenue que el ambiente requería, la escueta barra se hallaba cercada por paredes y muebles de cálida madera donde el amor de la propietaria por el patinaje y el ballet quedaba impreso en forma de nostálgicos posters más añejos que los mismos licores. Una Minako dignificada por un traje chaqueta negro y gris; y un escaso pero efectivo maquillaje le recibió al otro de la barra.

-¡Pero si es el gran Viktor Nikiforov! -saludó con placentero asombro.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Estaba buscando a Yuuri -respondió.

Ante tales palabras, Minako parpadeó de confusión, apoyándose en la barra de madera.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría por aquí? Ese niño no tocaría una botella de alcohol ni con un palo.

“En serio, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Yuuri? ¿No será que hay dos Yuuri Katsukis idénticos y yo me confundí de gemelo?”

-Mari me dijo que estaría aquí -se explicó Viktor.

Minako suspiró, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa burlona, para después encarar a Viktor con un gesto más

-Se estaba refiriendo a mi clase de ballet -aclaró.- Cuando se pone nervioso siempre quiere ensayar.

Minako se levantó con un ademán explicativo en su mano izquierda y una expresión en su rostro que expresaba cierta resignación ante la compulsión de Yuuri.

“Así que sí era bailarina. ¿Por qué acude a ella cuando está nervioso? ¿De verdad le ha afectado tanto lo del evento?”

-Así que eres bailarina de ballet -confimó Viktor esgrimiendo su afilada sonrisa seductora- ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Aunque, ahora que me fijo bien, tienes el buen tipo de una de ellas.

Tal y como deseaba, Minako empezó a sonrojarse y una sonrisa bobalicona se abrió paso en su estrecho rostro vulpino.

-Bueeeeno -dijo colocando la mano extendida delante de sus labios- ¡Aquello fue hace una eternidad!

-Lo dudo -continuó Viktor quién estaba disfrutando verdaderamente con la facilidad que Minako se plegaba a sus designios.- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veinticinco?

-Ay, pillín- rió Minako.- ¿Es así como seduces a las súper modelos con las que dicen que sales?

Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante la mención de esos rumores. Es cierto que el mismo los promovía como forma de ocultar su verdadera y peligrosa orientación sexual, pero ahora que estaba persiguiendo a Yuuri, temía que aquellas mentiras lo alejaran de él.

-Ahora que soy el entrenador de Yuuri, supongo que debería ser amable con las personas de su entorno -aclaró Viktor.- Ya sabe, para no causarle un estrés extra. Aunque, la verdad es que me pregunto qué son exactamente Yuuri y usted. ¿No será su amante?

Minako que estaba saboreando un vaso de vino blanco casi se atraganta con la bebida para después emitir una sonora risotada ante un impávido Viktor, que nunca se había sentido más ridículo.

-¿Que si soy...¡Que si soy!- repitió entre lágrimas la pregunta como si intentara asimilarla.- ¡Por dios, pero si es el hijo de mi Kohai! Su madre y yo estudiábamos juntas. ¡Le doblo la edad! Es casi un hijo para mi...

-Disculpe -musitó Viktor sinceramente avergonzado.- No lo sabía.

-¡Claro que no lo sabías! -siguió riendo.- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una especie de madame perversa que va seduciendo a los jovencitos e hijos de viejas amigas? Por favor...

-Entonces, vamos a ver si me queda claro - le pidió.- ¿Usted es su profesora de ballet?

-Así es -le confirmó ella.- Cuando Yuuri tenía unos cuatro o cinco años, Hiroko me preguntó si le daría clases de ballet. Tenía miedo de que el chico hubiera heredado su tendencia a engordar y me lo envió para que hiciera ejercicio desde pequeño. Como vi que tenía cierta gracia para los movimientos delicados y un buen sentido del equilibrio, propuse iniciarlo también en el patinaje y ahí lo tienes: un auténtico adicto al entrenamiento, cuando no está terriblemente deprimido por un fracaso, claro. En el Ice Castle le dejan la pista si no hay reservas. Su fuerza proviene de tener tiempo para ensayar, sin pensar en los demás, cuando está nervioso. No es un genio, pero tiene la suerte de contar con todo el tiempo del mundo para ensayar.

-Ya veo, musitó Viktor meditabundo.

Había estado escuchando a la mujer con la paciencia de un estudiante modélico. Ahora que sabía quién era ella en realidad, se sentía francamente estúpido por haberla juzgado tan mal. De hecho, había estado rechazando, sin saberlo, a su mayor potencial aliada en la sombra. Aquella mujer que había visto crecer a Yuuri podía suponer una fuente inagotable de información.

¿Así que trabajador nato sin talento natural? Esa otra cosa con la que Viktor no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar. Él siempre había sido talentoso y aunque había trabajado para pulir dicho talento, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar qué significaba haber nacido sin él. Para el gran campeón ruso, patinar era como respirar: automático, casi inconsciente, fácil, por ello podía ponerse mejor en la piel de grandes portentos como Yuri Plisetsky o Chris. La revelación de que Yuuri carecía de talento real casi se correspondía a su mente a que el japonés respirara con pulmones artificiales. Perdido como estaba en trazar sus estrategias, fue devuelto a la realidad cuando su instinto defensivo fue alertado por la sonrisa de zorro de Minako. Esta volvió a acercarse a Viktor, casi a la altura de sus oídos.

-Oye, oye -le llamó en susurros-. Ya que yo te he algunas cosillas jugosas sobre Yuuri, tú podrías corresponderme, respondiendo una preguntita de nada, ¿no?

-Wow -exclamó- ¿Por qué será que siento que no tengo opción?

Minako se limitó a afilar su mirada y soltar una risita antes de lanzarle su dardo envenenado.

-Entre tú y yo -susurró- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te pone tanto de Yuuri?

Ante la preguntita, Viktor casi se cayó del taburete. No se esperaba ser cazado tan rápidamente. Estaba claro que había juzgado muy mal a Minako- sensei.

-¿Cómo dice?- se limitó a preguntar, fingiendo inocencia con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Mira, chaval -le dijo ella con tono altanero-, No me subestimes porque me veas enclaustrada en este pueblecito. Yo soy una mujer de mundo. Cuando tú no habías nacido ya estaba dando tumbos por ahí, de una compañía de ballet a otra. Y permíteme decirte que eres muy obvio. Se te cae la baba y te pones a sonreír como un tonto cuando lo ves. Así que dime: ¿Tanto te gustó aquel vídeo viral o es que hay alguna razón más?

Viktor procuró elegir sus palabras con cuidado, estando como estaba al tanto de la portentosa adversaria que tenía delante.

-La verdad es que no sabría muy bien qué decirle -reconoció.- Ni yo mismo, me entiendo ahora mismo.

-¡Vaaaaaaaaaaaamoooooooooos! -se quejó lastimosamente Minako- No me seas asíiii. Dame algo, algún detalle pequeñito.

-Sus caderas, concedió Viktor resignado.

-¿Qué pasa con sus caderas? -preguntó Minako desconcertada.

-Que me encantan -precisó Viktor-, y su trasero, su muslos, sus mejillas redonditas, sus ojos cuando brillan, cómo suena su voz cuando habla vuestro idioma...pero sobre todo su sonrisa y esa forma tan adorable de sonrojarse por todo.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! -chilló Minako divertida- ¡El mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov encaprichado de nuestro Yuuri! ¡No te preocupes, cariño! ¡Estoy totalmente de tu parte! ¡Tienes una aliada en mí, que lo sepas! ¡Vente cuando quieras a tomarte unas copas conmigo, y me haces compañía; y así me cuentas qué tal te va yendo la cosa, que por aquí no vienen ni los abuelos del pueblo!

Viktor aguantó con estoicidad la actitud cotilla y poco elegante de la dama, precisamente porque entendía lo mucho que ella quería a Yuuri y, ante todo, su gran valía estratégica.

-Le estoy agradecido, señorita Minako -reconoció-, pero me temo que ha hecho usted trampas conmigo.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó ella extrañada.

-Usted me ha pedido información y se la he dado, pero usted todavía no me ha dicho dónde demonios está Yuuri -explicó Viktor haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Oh! Si no está corriendo por ahí, estará en el Ice Castle. A estas horas prácticamente lo dejan abierto sólo para él.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Viktor se levantó para marcharse con prisas renovadas, pero aquella mujer insistió en detenerlo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Tengo algo que pedirte!

El patinador ruso se sorprendió a sí mismo aguantando un grito de pura extenuación, para voltearse y darse en las narices con una foto suya.

-¿Podrías firmármela, por favor? ¡Soy una gran fan!

Tras ejercer otra vez de celebridad comprometida con sus seguidores, Viktor salió a la calle corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio. Hacía una noche muy despejada, así que un flamante cielo estrellado, así como la incesante y etérea lluvia de pétalos rosados le acompañaron en su carrera. Afortunadamente, las caminatas que había dado con Yuuri por la ciudad con razón de su entrenamiento le habían otorgado cierta capacidad para orientarse en la misma, por lo que no perdió mucho tiempo orientándose. En el hall del edificio, Viktor recompuso su ropa y se dio unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Ya que había sido cazado por la intrigante Minako, no quería que el resto de amigos de Yuuri notaran lo enserio que se estaba tomando su conquista.  
Cuando entró, se topó con el matrimonio Nishigori vigilando desde la cabina a un Yuuri que practicaba el control del filo con la misma actitud de un niño obligado a copiar frases por castigo.

Saludó desde fuera para que los Nishigori fueron conscientes de su presencia y no interrumpir dramáticamente en aquel espacio. Yuuko que le vio desde dentro lo saludó discreta y educadamente.

-Buenas noches -saludó esta cuando por fin Viktor entró.

-Buenas noches -le correspondió Viktor- Me han dicho que mi pupilo está aquí.

Pues sí -confirmó Takeshi- Es un habitual. Siempre ha venido aquí para ensayar solo.

“Ensayar solo implica una personalidad introvertida. Nada que ver con el playboy que me desarmó en Sochi.”

-Pensé que le encantaba patinar por eso- confesó Yuuko con sus ojos llenos de ternura clavados en Yuuri- No jugaba con nadie.

“Ah, claro. Son amigos de la infancia. Entonces, ¿Yuuri era un niño solitario? Como yo, entonces. Aunque supongo que por razones distintas...”

-Tampoco se le da bien hacer amigos -reflexionó Takeshi con un leve gesto de preocupación.- Fuera del patinaje no es bueno haciendo lo que quiere. No quiero que Yuuri acabe aquí.

-Ni yo -afirmó Yuuko para luego añadir algo más a aquella extraña lista de defectos que Viktor no había pedido pero que estaba encantado de recibir.- ¡Y no soporta perder! Espero que Viktor saque una faceta suya que desconozcamos.

Aquello era una clara y mal disimulada petición. “Saca a Yuuri de aquí. No dejes que se quedé atrapado en el lodo de su fracaso y en la mediocridad amigable de esta pequeña ciudad. Hazle florecer.”, rezaba. Y Viktor estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, sobre todo, si aquella faceta que él conocía y sus amigos no se resumía en una salvaje y hermosa bestia sexual alcoholizada y totalmente avasalladora.

Antes de darse cuenta de ello, Viktor se puso a recordar con su dedo índice izquierdo sobre los labios, a modo de pose filosófica. Vamos a ver: tenemos a un chico sin talento que hay llegado hasta dónde está a fuerza de puro trabajo.

Presumiblemente tendría cierta capacidad de resistencia, por lo que podrían dedicar tiempo en pulir los saltos y crear un programa sin temer que sea extenuante para el patinador. ¿Qué más? Chico introvertido, con poco autoestima, que se desmorona ante el primer contratiempo, precisamente por la poca fe que tiene en sí mismo. Y sin embargo, un día pierde el control y todas esas dudas que lo atan, y se convierte en el ser más sensual, divertido e imponente que Viktor había presenciado jamás.

Allí había toneladas de potencial sin descubrir aun por el propio Yuuri. Puede que con Yuuri sí tenga que trabajar más la técnica que con su homólogo ruso, pero si este último debía ponerse en contacto con sus emociones más problemáticas, el japonés debía descubrirse a sí mismo y a su verdadera capacidad de seducción. Sonrío maliciosamente atraído por la propia dinámica de las ideas que lo asaltaban. Le chiflaba la parte creativa y artística hasta el proceso.

Era cuando menos curioso: como si el propio Yuuri hubiera olvidado su verdadero yo. Como si a un príncipe apuesto y confiado le hubieses caído una maldición y, transformado en cerdito, hubiera olvidado quién había llegado a ser. Ahora le tocaba a Viktor revertir el encantamiento, si quería hacer de él un ganador.

-Como un hechizo para revertir en príncipe a un cerdo -susurró Viktor guiñando el ojo con astucia.

Los Nishigori se mostraron desconcertados ante tal extraña frase, pero Viktor no tenía tiempo para explicarle sus alegorías personales. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contra todo pronóstico, he podido actualizar hoy. El caso es que una afonía repentina ha dado al traste con todos los planes que tenía para el fin de semana. Como no hay mal que por bien no venga, he aprovechado para escribir, aunque como sigo un poco enferma no he podido avanzar tanto como he querido.  
> ¡Venga, que sólo llevamos 12 caps y apenas vamos a terminar el segundo capítulo de la serie! Como de costumbre, me he metido en un lío enorme para mí solita. No tengo ni idea de cuando lo voy a terminar. Lo siento en el alma por la gente que tenga poca paciencia para los fics largos, porque lo pienso terminar. 
> 
> También veréis que he cambiado la forma de escribir los diálogos porque una amable personita ha tenido la caridad humana de decirme que me estaba equivocando. Lo triste es que llevo escribiendo los diálogos así toda la vida, y leyendo libros donde no se hace así y todo... ¡Y ni yo me había dado cuenta ni me habían corregido hasta ahora! O.O WTF??? No sé porqué pensaba que estaba bien, igual lo he sacado de otro idioma o de otro universo XD Encima yo , que voy por otros fics señalando las faltas de ortografía de los demás XDD ¡Vergüenza sobre mi! ¡Vergüenza sobre mi familia! ¡Vergüenza sobre mi vaca! No me está mal empleado. Intentaré editar el resto cuando tenga tiempo, aunque seguramente habré cometido algún error. Soy muuuuy despistada, por eso intento ser meticulosa para compensar, pero a veces simplemente no veo las cosas. Así que, si hay más errores, díganme.
> 
> Una semana más, es obligado darle las gracias a toda la gente que lee, que da kudos y que comenta. En serio, me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero vuestras reviews me dan vida. Me siento a esperarlas, como la niña del vídeo de Shelter que espera que le llegue un mail XD 
> 
> Se acerca Semana Santa, por lo que intentaré aprovechar para adelantar contenido. Muchas gracias y siento ser tan pesada ^^U


	13. Lidiando con la tentación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor ya ha decidido los programas de los dos Yuris. ¿Cómo se tomarán ellos dicha decisión?

Pedaleando, Viktor sentía la humedad del océano inundarle las fosas nasales, justo como en casa. Sólo eran gente que hacía lo mismo que había hecho toda su vida, pero al otro lado del mundo. Pedaleando, era como respirar pero sobre una bicicleta. Del mismo modo que para correr debes respirar, sobre dos ruedas debes pedalear si quieres avanzar. El hielo era distinto, debías dejarte deslizar y confiar en que este no te rechazara como el polizón que eras. Así, Viktor se internaba en la vida de Yuuri, un intruso insospechado que dejaría su marca en él para siempre. Los rayos del sol naciente se acercaban titubeantes pero inexorables hasta los pintorescos corredores matutinos, para ponerse a jugar con los tonos oscuros del cabello de Yuuri. Viktor sonrío. Aquella mañana, Viktor se sentía optimista . Por fin tenía un plan y estaba impaciente por probarlo, cual niño con patines nuevos. Como si de un momento atorado en el tiempo, un glitch en la realidad, terminaron por alcanzar al mismo pescador con el que se topaban todos los días a esas horas. Un habitual más.

-¡Ohayou Gozaimasu! -saludó Viktor enérgico, aprovechando practicar las pocas palabras que estaba empezando a reconocer en japonés.

El pescador le respondió, por lo que Viktor se animó al constatar que su incipiente japonés no se había malogrado todavía.   
Acto seguido, se volvió hacia un Yuri Plisetsky, con el ceño concentrado en la carrera. Viktor juzgó la expresión del adolescente demasiado apacible como para resultarle entretenida.

-¡Salúdale tú también, Yurio! -le instó.

-¡Yo no soy Yurio! -rugió el chico de forma casi automática.

Viktor se retorció de risa en sus adentros. Chinchar a Yuri era tan fácil como pulsar un botón y él sentía que podría estar todo el día pulsándolo, como un ratón de laboratorio adicto a una droga. 

A su lado, el Yuuri japonés permanecía ajeno a su diversión, encerrado en una seriedad que al igual que un agujero negro parecía tragarse toda la luminosidad del ambiente. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo Yuuri en estos momentos, ahora que se iban a presentar las nuevas rutinas? ¿Sentiría ilusión, impaciencia por patinar, intriga... o tal vez tendría miedo? ¿Qué pensaría ese chico de él? Pero no había tiempo para comprobarlo o incluso planteárselo, pues la fachada del Ice Castle aparecía ya ante ellos. Tras ellos, Makkachin seguía siendo la perra más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Llegó el primero al centro de la pista, con la impaciencia y anticipación de un chaval en Nochebuena y aprovechó aquella desconcertante y casi inaudita ansiedad en preparar las pistas de audio. Gracias al cielo, al poco tiempo llegaron sus pupilos. 

Plisetsky se adentró en el hielo seguro y despreocupado con la certeza de que el terreno por el que se deslizaba ya le pertenecía, como un pequeño tigre en su jungla. Viktor quiso reír ante tanta arrogancia derrochada: más bien era un gatito callejero marcando su territorio, crispando su pelaje para parecer más grande de lo que era. 

A su lado, Katsuki avanzaba como un soldado en un campo minado. La incertidumbre danzaba en sus negros pero cálidos ojos, pero a esta le acompañaba cierta determinación a enfrentar lo que viniera, tal vez mezclada con algo de insana curiosidad. En cuanto los tuvo cerca, el campeón ruso supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado y endureció su rostro en consonancia. 

-¡Muy bien, Viktor! -exigió Yurio.- Enséñanos ya los malditos programas. No tengo todo el día y quiero practicar.

El gatito volvía a ponerse furo, era de esperar, pero Viktor estaba demasiado concentrado como para ceder a sus provocaciones. 

-Primero escucharéis la música -anunció. 

En el preciso instante en que Viktor pulsó el botón de Play, una angelical voz infantil se abrió paso en la pista como una onda expansiva de luz. Poco a poco, la melodía fue formándose llena de matices cristalinos hasta asentarse como una catedral de notas suaves y preciosistas. Un niño cantor y un órgano eclesiástico: no había nada que conjuntase mejor con la imagen de Yuri Plisetsky que Viktor quería proyectar. 

-La melodía tiene dos arreglos, basándose en dos temas distintos -explicó Viktor.- El amor en dos formas: Eros y Ágape. ¿Habéis pensado alguna vez en el amor?   
Yuuri Katsuki negó de inmediato. 

“Claro que no”, concedió Viktor, “Como yo antes de conocerte.” Y sin embargo, Viktor no pudo evitar sentir cierta espinita en su corazón. “¿Ni siquiera después de conocerme tú a mí?”

-Bien -prosiguió un Viktor demasiado poseído por una repentina profesionalidad como para mostrarse afligido- ¿Qué sentís al escuchar esta música?

Yuuri cerró graciosamente los ojos, como si creyese que así percibía mejor la música, y contestó con cierto amaneramiento de catador profesional de vino. 

-Es muy pura e inocente, como alguien que aún desconoce el amor. 

A Viktor le encantó esa respuesta, especialmente viniendo de Yuuri. Era casi como si se describiese a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, aquel que el tierno japonés creía ser mientras mantenía sus verdaderos instintos a raya. 

“Oh, solnyshko, a diferencia de esta canción, tú si que conoces el amor de verdad. Tú y yo lo sabemos.”

-No me gusta -le interrumpió descaradamente Plisetsky.- Esta imagen de inocencia me da ganas de vomitar. 

La lengua de Yuri se movía obscenamente fuera de su boca, deformando su preciosa carita. En serio, ¿porqué hacía eso?

“Vulgar, simplemente vulgar”, se repitió Viktor a sí mismo. 

Pero no era ninguna sorpresa que el chico quisiera manifestar su rechazo con tanto ahínco. Había llegado el momento de cambiar de tercio.

-Bien -dijo Viktor antes de pulsar el botón del mando a distancia.

Los exaltados violines de Eros rasgaron el sonido de la pista de hielo con una entrada tan magistral como abrupta. Viktor contuvo la respiración, aguardando la reacción de Yuuri. ¿La reconocería? Pero el japonés sólo echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto reflexivo.

-Ahora parece una canción distinta -musitó.

¡Viktor! -demandó Yuri con la rotundidad del niño caprichoso que era. -Quiero patinar con esta.

Y miró ferozmente hacia su antagonista, casi pretendiendo asegurarse de que este no se atrevería a plantear lo contrario. Lejos de dejarse irritar, Viktor optó por continuar su exposición.

-La primera se llama In regards to love, Ágape. El tema es el amor incondicional. La otra es In regards to love, Eros. El tema es el amor sexual. Haré que ambos patinéis que estos dos temas distintos. -Viktor endureció su mirada para aprovechar mejor cierta pausa dramática.- Ahora los asignaré.

Sin ningún tipo de piedad, incapaz de fingir su propia excitación, señaló a sus pupilos, quienes habían estado reaccionando tontamente ante la pieza musical que creían que les iba a tocar :

-¡Yuuri, patinarás con Eros! ¡Yurio, tú lo harás con Ágape!

Como el mismo Viktor había previsto, las reacciones negativas no se hicieron esperar, aunque el patinador ruso jamás osó adivinar que estas resultasen tan divertidas. Así, mientras Katsuki se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Plisetsky hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: gritar. 

-¡Dame la otra! ¡Nos has emparejado mal! -gruñó- como si supiera algo de todo lo que había detrás de aquella decisión. 

Aquello estaba dentro de lo esperado: a nadie le gusta que le saquen de su zona de confort, y, a pesar de ello, eso es lo que Viktor pretendía hacer y lo que ambos patinadores necesitaban para sacar a relucir todo su brillo, por mucho que decidieran ignorarlo. Y como era de esperar, Viktor ya se había preparado una buena explicación bajo la manga, que obligaría a sus pupilos a aceptar su plan: 

-Haréis lo contrario a lo esperado. -respondió con resolución.- ¿Cómo vais a sorprender al público si no? Ese es mi lema.

Por otra parte, Viktor se estaba empezando a cansar de tanta queja y exigencia. Se había estado apretando bastante los sesos para diseñar unas coreografías que ni siquiera serían para él y todavía no había oído que alguien le agradeciese las molestias. En vez de ello, tenía que escuchar aquella irritante retahíla de llantos y protestas. El soberbio campeón supo que había llegado el momento de recordarles a esos lloricas quién estaba al mando.

-En realidad sois más corrientes y mediocres de lo que creéis -declaró sin alterarse y con su seductora sonrisa apenas crispada por un ceño algo tenso que apenas dejaba entrever su hartazgo real. -Deberíais ser más conscientes de vosotros mismos. Me sorprende que digáis que podéis escoger vuestra imagen. Para el público no sois más que un cerdito y un gatito. Si no alcanzáis el nivel acorde en una semana, no coreografiaré ninguno de los dos programas. -remató su amenaza con un dedo acusador para después terminar con una nota algo más agridulce que, en contraste, podía parecer casi motivadora. Guiñó el ojo, no sin antes recrearse en la exquisita complejidad de la expresión de terror que reinaba en la cara de sus supuestos alumnos.- Ambos sois admiradores míos. Sé que os las arreglaréis.  
El primero en tomar el desafío fue el gallito de Yuri Plisetsky, como no podría ser de otro modo. 

-Bien. Patinaré con Ágape- anunció con contundencia.- Mi debut como senior depende de ello. Más te vale darme un programa ganador.

Viktor consiguió no echarse a reír al comprobar la altanería inmerecida de aquel pequeño gatito con piel de tigre que se creía con derecho a exigirle y amenazarle. Puede que tuviera un talento asombroso, pero todavía tenía mucho que demostrar: concretamente, todo lo que Viktor había demostrado ya. 

-Dependerá de ti que ganes o no -le aclaró sin poder evitar que un rictus de desdén contagiara su sonrisa.- Si yo hiciera este programa ganaría seguro.

Yurio emitió un gruñidito que evidenciaba su rabia y torpemente dio una patada al hielo. Viktor debía reconocer que por lo menos el chaval podía llegar a ser divertidísimo. A pesar de haber caído en la provocación del más mayor, el joven ruso parecía lejos de rendirse. 

-Si gano, regresarás a Rusia conmigo -ordenó- Y serás mi entrenador. ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

“Por encima de mi cadáver.” , pensó Viktor. 

Pero, claro, una promesa era una promesa, y si lo que había llevado a Viktor a Japón eran sus planes de conquista, tal vez el inoportuno Yurio no fuera tanto una horma en su zapato como un instrumento del Destino para hacerle perder toda esperanza y evitar que perdiera más el tiempo. Sólo el transcurso de aquella semana diría qué hipótesis era la acertada.

-Claro -resolvió.

Plisetsky había dicho lo que él quería. Era algo casi natural en él: siempre terminaba reclamando lo que deseaba como si ya le perteneciese por derecho propio. En cierto modo, Viktor no se distanciaba mucho de esa misma actitud, pues antes de conocer a Yuuri solía conseguir lo que se le antojaba, eso sí, sin gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y con mucha más elegancia y soltura. Aun así, Viktor seguía con las tripas atenazadas por la intriga. Todavía faltaba desvelar el misterio más insondable de todos : ¿Qué quería Yuuri? Temiendo que el japonés no se atreviese a verbalizarlo nunca, Viktor no pudo reprimir el preguntárselo directamente.

-¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Qué querrías si ganaras?

Yuuri exhaló la frase como si de un tímido suspiro se tratara, un jirón de aire que apenas se atrevía a existir, pero, que pese a todo, existía. Tal era su humilde deseo.

-Comer Katsudon contigo -confesó con un danzante e inestable hilo de voz.

Al principio, Viktor, creyó haber oído mal, especialmente por lo bajo del volumen. Sin embargo, un solo vistazo al rostro de Yuuri le bastó para darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. El deseo iba cobrando fuerza en él, podía verlo en la contracción compungida de sus cejas y el brillo estelar en sus ojos. Sus jugosos labios se habían torcido, iracundos, como jirones de cuero en un látigo. 

-Quiero ganar y comer muchos tazones de cerdo -anunció con una firmeza inédita en él.

Viktor tuvo que parar unos instantes para reanalizar aquella propuesta. Recordó que aquel era el plato favorito de Yuuri, el mismo que le había hecho engordar, el mismo que le había ofrecido orgulloso a su llegada, y lo primero que Viktor le había prohibido. ¿Yuuri estaba diciendo que quería compartir aquel placer con él? ¿Yuuri le estaba declarando que quería, no sólo que se quedara a su lado, si no que compartiera con él lo que el japonés consideraba los mejores aspectos de su día a día? ¿De su vida? 

-Así que patinaré con Eros -rugió Yuuri con furia indómita y un excitante rubor en las mejillas- ¡Daré todo el Eros que tengo para ofrecer!

Viktor notó como su corazón empezaba a latir, como si la fuerza y el arrojo de Yuuri lo hubieran revivido. Ahí estaba, ese fuego era un atisbo ínfimo de que el seductor borracho del que se había enamorado seguía ahí. Aún había una chispa de toda aquella pasión oculta en su interior. 

\- Estupendo -comentó sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.- Así me gusta. 

“Ese es mi chico”

Las comisuras de los labios volvían a tirarle y sus mejillas le ardían. Si Viktor se hubiera mirado entonces a un espejo se habría avergonzado de la cara de idiota que Yuuri le hacía poner, pero estaba demasiado ocupado vislumbrando todos los posibles caminos que se le habían abierto como para pensar en nimiedades. 

Viktor respiró hondo. Recordó que Minako lo había tildado de obvio cuando se trataba de Yuuri y él ante todo era un artista, en este caso, un actor. No podía permitirse el lujo de que Yuuri lo descubriera demasiado pronto. En aquellos instantes, su cometido era realizar el papel de entrenador y es lo que iba a hacer.   
Respiró hondo y la turbación abandonó su mente con la exhalación, como si de una tormenta pasajera se tratara. Aun así, se planteó comenzar exponiendo la rutina de Ágape, ya que, no sólo no confiaba demasiado en la paciencia del irascible Yurio, si no que era la que menos le delataba emocionalmente.

Con la gracia y resolución que lo caracterizaban, Viktor cruzó las pies a modo de presentación. En cuanto la música empezó a sonar, sus brazos se elevó hacia el cielo, otorgándole impulso para comenzar a deslizarse. Giró e impulsó sus brazos como si de una blanquísima y pura paloma se tratase. En el giro, sus manos se juntaron en un gesto de súplica, para después darse la vuelta y colocarse en una postura que emulaba tanto al rezo como a una espera inocente y confiada. A continuación, cogió inercia para enredarse en la marea de pasos y patadas, cambios de filos de la intrincada coreografía que había diseñado especialmente para poner a prueba la atención y la flexibilidad de su compatriota. De repente, paró en seco y elevó su devota oración a los cielos. Una vez terminada la coreografía, Viktor se sintió aliviado de poder salir de un papel con el que tenía tan poco en común. 

-Algo así -explicó con entusiasmo- ¿Qué te parece?

-Sí, creo que lo tengo- respondió Plisetsky sin disimular su indiferencia.

-Unos aplausos inesperados irrumpieron en la lejanía. Se trataba de Yuuko Nishigori, quién había decidido acompañarles. 

-¡Asombroso! -exclamó- ¡Muy impresionante!

A pesar de la inmensa cantidad de cumplidos que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, Viktor sintió algo de candor al observar a la joven madre. Desde luego, se trataba de una chica encantadora y dulce. Tal vez fuese eso lo que ella y Yuuri tuvieran en común, además del patinaje. 

-¡Oye!, -bufó Yuri desdeñoso- ¿Quién es esa chica?

Afortunadamente, Yuuri supo compensar aquel desagradable recibimiento con una considerada presentación:

-Trabaja aquí. Se llama Yuuko.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra práctica -se disculpó educadamente la joven con un brillo en los ojos que dulcificaba aún más su expresión.- Fue tan maravilloso que no pude evitarlo.

Si bien Viktor agradecía la amabilidad de Yuuko, esta no podía llegar en peor momento, pues le tocaba el turno a Eros. El momento de la verdad, en el que se concretarían tantos meses de trabajo y planificación, había llegado y su juez más temido y al que más quería impresionar, su amado y deseado Yuuri estaba observándole. Debía enfrentarse a tal momento con valor o desistir de su campaña de conquista. 

-Bien, Yuuri, ahora vas tú -le avisó.

Después de todo, nada le dolería más que el que Yuuri no le prestara atención. Quería deslumbrarle. 

Como hiciera tantas veces en sus ensayos personales, Viktor volvió a aquella majestuosa noche. Torció su cadera hacia el lado derecho, enfatizándolas, aunque sabía muy bien que aquella curva no podía competir con la sensualidad sutil de las de Yuuri. Alzó los brazos y retorció las muñecas dibujando aquellos arabescos circulares. Sus brazos rodearon todo su tronco hasta impulsarle hacia atrás. Con un gesto decidido,plantó la cuchilla en el suelo y luego volteó su mirada de su derecha al frente, atacando a Yuuri con su sonrisa más confiada y viril. 

La pobre Yuuko no tardó en caer fulminada al suelo, víctima de aquel impacto de libidinosidad que no iba dirigido a ella. Viktor no se inquietó. Las mujeres solían reaccionar así. ¡Pobres! Viktor continuó con su coreografía, unió los brazos para darse inercia a la hora de dar una patada a la izquierda y girar dando inicio a la singular secuencia de pasos que imitaba el zapateado y los ademanes del flamenco, con aquella hipnótica complejidad de giros y palmadas. 

Viktor se concentró en la ejecución de la misma como nunca, intentando seducir a Yuuri como este le había seducido a él, de tal manera que cuando terminó fue corriendo a comprobar la reacción de su querido espectador. Para su temor, en el rostro del japonés se dibujaba una expresión de pura tensión. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No le había gustado? Viktor se sintió como un niño pequeño que, temeroso y esperanzado a partes iguales, le muestra un dibujo a su maestro favorito. 

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -espetó.  
-Pues...-titubeó Yuuri antes de responder con sincero pudor- Fue muy erótico.

Viktor respiró aliviado. Que Yuuri considerara su actuación erótica, y a él por extensión, era justo lo que él pretendía provocar. 

-¿Verdad?

Una vez sorteado el escrutinio de Yuuri, habría que pasar a cuestiones técnicas. Viktor debía adaptar el programa a las capacidades atléticas de su pupilo. 

-¿Qué cuádruples podrás hacer en la competición?

-El toe-loop -respondió Yuuri visiblemente afligido- He hecho el salchow entrenando, pero nunca compitiendo. ¡Creo que puedo hacerlo si lo intento! Así que...

Vaya. Aquello era muy limitado. Cuando observaba los programas anteriores de Yuuri, Viktor había terminado tan fascinado por sus piruetas y la belleza de sus movimientos que no había reparado en cuan escuetos eran los saltos. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Celestino con ese chico? A pesar de que la cuestión eran alarmante, Viktor realmente sentía que en ella no residía el verdadero problema. 

-Bien, practica lo básico -resolvió Viktor.- Empezaré con Yurio. No te enseñaré nada que no puedas hacer ahora. ¿Cuántas veces metiste la pata en una competencia?

Tal y como Viktor pronosticó, Yuuri no reaccionó. Incluso con aquel vano esfuerzo de ponerle celoso, de herir su orgullo, el japonés simplemente esbozó aquella mirada perdida tan descorazonadora de quien está tan acostumbrado a pensar que no es lo suficientemente bueno, que ya lo ha interiorizado como una verdad ineludible. No había en él ni pizca del espíritu combativo de antes. 

-Eres capaz de ganar. ¿Por qué no demuestras tu habilidad? -preguntó sinceramente Viktor.

Yuuri, consciente de su propia debilidad, no pudo si no bajar su rostro, avergonzado. 

-Seguramente sea porque me falta confianza, admitió. 

-Exacto – confirmó Viktor.- Mi trabajo consiste en devolverte la confianza. 

Exactamente, ahí residía la raíz del problema, con todas aquellas dudas coartando y sepultando su verdadero potencial, aquel atractivo siniestro del que sólo Viktor había sido testigo. Si bien no se podía negar que el tipo era encantador, aun con aquella actitud pudorosa hasta la náusea; y que, ciertamente, Viktor le estaba cogiendo cariño; en cierto modo, el ruso sospechaba que tras aquella rede de timidez distante residiera su verdadero amor: la bestia parda de puro deseo y lujuria. Su labor de sentido enamorado y entrenador insincero no era otra que liberarla y mostrarla al mundo. 

“Dime, Yuuri. ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ti? ¿Qué hechizo debo utilizar? ¿Un beso, tal vez?”

Viktor no se dio cuenta de cuánto se había acercado hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Tan sólo podía pensar en aquellas labios de cereza cuyo tacto y sabor recordaba tan dolorosamente bien. En su locura momentánea, supo que no podía besarlos, así que se contentó con acariciarlos con el pulgar. La piel dorada refulgió con el color carmesí de la fruta madura. La reacción del japonés fue sencillamente exquisita. 

-Nadie en el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros -le susurró con la voz quebrándose de pura lascivia.- Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que tú ni siquiera conozcas. ¿Me lo podrías mostrar pronto?

En el momento en que fue consciente de cómo sonaba, Viktor sintió vergüenza por haberse comportado de un modo tan desesperado, pero sólo Yuuri le había hecho sentir semejante grado de desesperación. Le costaba controlar su deseo de tocarle, su cuerpo parecía hecho a la medida del suyo como si encajaran a la perfección. Sin embargo, él seguía estando demasiado cerca, mientras que las retinas del japonés se veían temblorosas y huidizas y esos labios seguían siendo tan, pero tan suaves. 

“No te acerques. No te pases de la raya”, le susurraba su conciencia, “ Si te vuelves a propasar, lo perderás y esta vez será para siempre.”

Nunca como entonces, la enclenque voluntad de Viktor agradeció tanto la interrupción de Yuri Plisetsky. 

-¡Viktor!-chilló- ¿Me ibas a enseñar primero a mí, no? 

-Bien -contestó Viktor antes de volver a dirigirse a Yuuri para darle sus últimas recomendaciones.- Bueno, Yuuri. Piensa largo y tendido qué es Eros para ti.

“Por favor, recuérdame. Recuerda aquella noche. No pudo ser sólo importante para mi.” 

Puede que el japonés aún estuviera algo turbado cuando lo dejó en pos de Yuri, pero lo que Viktor jamás admitiría es que tiempo después, en cuanto pudo permitirse un receso, el orgulloso campeón ruso huyó al excusado para serenarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, eso es todo lo que me ha dado tiempo a escribir. Quería llegar hasta justo antes de la competición pero no me ha dado la vida para tanto. La verdad es que me da rabia XD Espero poder adelantar algo más estos días que tengo vacaciones, pero no prometo nada. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguirme una semana más, a pesar de lo pesada que soy y lo lento que voy. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos. De verdad que no sabéis como me alegran el día. 
> 
> Espero que os guste el cap, que no haya muchos errores (en serio, estoy muy cansada, lo he revisada pero seguro que he metido la pata en algo XD) y poder volver a actualizar pronto. Bye!


	14. Estúpido y sensual Katsudon (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor empieza a preparar las rutinas de Eros y Ágape con sus discípulos, aguardando especialmente el momento en que Yuuri revele que es Eros para él. Sin embargo, puede que la respuesta no le satisfaga tanto como él querría.

Viktor empezaba a pensar que los conceptos “sensualidad” o “amor sexual” y “desaparecer como si te evaporarás como un mal sueño al llegar el día, como el rocío a media mañana” debían de estar alguna forma, extraña y misteriosa, vinculados en la mente del japonés. Después de recibir sus instrucciones, Yuuri hizo lo que Viktor menos esperaba y lo que más podía sacarle de quicio: volver a dejarle a solas con Yurio. El reflejo de la luz tardía sobre el hielo empezaba a menguar, señal de que el día moría y Yuuri ni siquiera había vuelto a practicar los saltos, algo que necesitaba como el comer si quería estar a la altura dentro de tan solo una semana.

Mientras tanto, Plisetsky había hecho gala de su habitual y gigantesca destreza al aprenderse a la perfección los pasos de su nueva coreografía. Por desgracia para el joven ruso, se trataba de una perfección robótica. Había algo que no terminaba de fluir en la armonía y la fluidez de los pasos que el adolescente daba, algo que afectaba al aura que se iba creando o más bien a la falta de la misma. Resultaba un ejercicio perfectamente ejecutado pero que resultaba totalmente metálico, incapaz de transmitir ninguna emoción. No hacía falta decir que aquella carencia perjudicaría a la puntuación artística en una competición real, por lo que Viktor se vio impelido a detener aquel perfecto desastre:

-¡Para! ¡Para! -ordenó al muchacho.- Hay algo que no encaja.

Como era lógico, dado su carácter soberbio de niño prodigio, la crítica hirió el amor propio del joven rubio.

-Lo hago como me enseñaste, ¿no? -replicó, incapaz de pensar que hubiera en el patinaje algo más que los méritos atléticos.

¿Cómo podría explicarle a alguien tan joven, que nunca había tenido ningún problema superando las expectativas de los adultos, hasta el punto de no esforzarse, lo que era conectar con uno mismo, incluso con aquellas parte que ni sospechabas que existieran; y con un personaje?

-Tal y como lo estás haciendo, tu ambición es demasiado evidente- explicó torpemente Viktor .- No veo en tus movimientos ni rastro de Ágape, el amor incondicional. Está bien tener confianza, pero este programa no es para mostrarla.

Viktor suspiró con seriedad y suspicacia. Con lo fácil que sería que Yurio se acordase de su numerito en la pensión Yuutopia. Sólo tenía que atreverse a ser él mismo, en su forma más delicada e indefensa, pero, claramente el inexperimentado entrenador dudaba de ser capaz de guiarla hasta dicha forma. Sus temores fueron confirmados en pocos segundos. Obviamente, el adolescente no había entendido nada.

-Tú siempre has patinado con una confianza aplastante- respondió Yurio extrañado.- ¿Qué es Ágape para ti?

“No se trata de mi, chico, si no de ti”, tuvo ganas de protestar Viktor. Y sin embargo, con esa última pregunta, el muchacho había conseguido arrinconarle. “¿Que qué es Ágape para mí? Ni pajolera idea, chaval. Es una palabra griega que suena bien... y ya.” A pesar de ello, Viktor contaba con años de experiencia camelándose a la prensa y dando la vuelta a las preguntas más insidiosas, por lo que no le fue difícil inventarse una milonga.

-Trata de los sentimientos, no puedo expresarlo con palabras- terció Viktor.-¿Estás pensando en eso mientras patinas? ¡Eres muy gracioso, Yurio!

Viktor sabía, gracias sus demasiadas interacciones que no había mejor manera de acallar y neutralizar a alguien tan orgulloso como Yuri Plisetsky que atacar su ego, grácilmente y como quién no quiere la cosa. Y ahí estaba, una vez más, el niño se había callado.

Aunque, había algo en lo que Yurio tenía razón, por mucho que le pesase reconocerlo. Viktor no podía exigirle que hiciera algo que él ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle. Por desgracia, la principal explicación por la que Viktor no le daba más explicaciones sobre Ágape, es que, a decir verdad, él fue realmente puro, pues a la edad de Yuri ya estaba lleno de resentimiento, oscuridad y desdén eficientemente ocultos tras el elaborado velo de gracia, elegancia y una gran y reluciente sonrisa falsa. Pero, aún con todo, algo tenía qué hacer con el chico, y lo único claro que tenía el gran campeón, aunque vagamente, es que el más joven tenía que ponerse en contacto con sus emociones más profundas. Viktor pensó con rapidez. ¿Qué se podía hacer en Asia que ayudase a reflexionar sobre uno mismo? ¡Claro! ¡La meditación!

-Vayamos a un templo-propuso Viktor.

Convencer a los monjes budistas de que adiestraran a Yurio en las prácticas básicas de la meditación fue mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Así mismo, el victorioso ruso aprendió esa tarde que algunas ramas del Budismo Zen azotan a sus discípulos con varas de madera para evitar que estos se duerman mientras meditan. Lo desconocía, pero aceptó la idea con gratitud. Después de todo, siempre resultaba satisfactorio contemplar a un yo más joven y prometedor ser golpeado múltiples veces, retorciéndose de dolor en consecuencia. Cuando Viktor presintió que el joven estaba a punto de rebelarse, juzgó apropiado volver a Yuutopia a tomar un buen baño.

Allí se encontraron con Yuuri todavía más apático e introvertido de lo habitual, lo que enervó e intrigó aún más a Viktor. Creía haberle dado una tarea relativamente fácil, sólo tenía que encontrar aquella fuente interna de puro magnetismo que yacía en su interior. Después de todo aquel hermoso monstruo seguía dentro de él. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto transformarse en algo que ya era? Sólo tenía que ser él mismo, aunque bien juzgado, esa era la misma dificultad a la que tenía que enfrentarse Yurio y tampoco estaba consiguiendo buenos resultados.

El propio Viktor se sintió tentado a dejarse llevar por la apatía, pero en su fuero interno sabía que esa sería la derrota final. Si quería ser un entrenador digno de sus talentosos patinadores, debía prepararse para saber motivarles en cada momento. Además, ni él podía soportar el nivel de depresión que ocasionaba verlos flotar en las aguas termales como dos medusas moribundas, sin sentirse afectado.

Tenía que hacer algo para animarlos, sobre todo cuando Yuuri se apartaba el cabello de la frente con tanta delicadeza mostrando aquella frente tan amplia, mona y redondita, aderezada con una mirada melancólica que parecía perderse en el fondo del estanque.

-Oye- le llamó Viktor, exhibiendo por enésima vez su espléndida desnudez.- Tómame una foto para subirla a Internet.

A pesar de la buena, o tal vez no tan buena, intención, el contemplativo rostro de Yuuri se fragmentó en un mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Yuuri diligentemente antes de exponerle los motivos que tenía para negarse.- La gente no puede tomarse fotos en el baño.

-¿En serio? -exclamó Viktor desconcertado.

En fin, aquello resultó en otra misión fallida más por llegar, aunque fuera de forma tangencial, hasta el corazón del esquivo asiático. Supuso que tendría que esperar a que los frutos del Eros maduraran, si bien estos parecían estar demorándose en hacerlo.

Ni siquiera la suculenta cena que la madre de Yuuri les había preparado con tanto mimo, ayudó a levantar un poco los ánimos. Siento testigo de cómo sus aprendices, se recostaban patéticamente sobre la mesa, como si les hubieran sorbido el alma, Viktor se preguntó si terminarían todos los días igual de abatidos. Al no obtener respuesta de sí mismo, el hambriento ruso prefirió centrarse en saborear su voluptuoso Katsudon. Lo que si que no pudo aventurar es que, en aquel preciso momento, el que su lengua se embadurnaba con la gelatinosa y suave textura del huevo, mientras sus dientes hacían crujir el empanado para revelar la dulzura del cerdo, sería el mismísimo Yuuri quién le indigestaría la comida.

Como si de un reflejo programado se tratase, el japonés se incorporó tan violenta como inesperadamente, con todas aquellos destellos estelares y enfervorecidos repujando sus oscuros ojos de puro entusiasmo.

-¡Ya sé! -gritó alzando su puño en señal de victoria.- ¡Los tazones de cerdo! ¡Eso es Eros para mí!

Al instante, Viktor, sencillamente quedó congelado, con el frío mordiente de un carámbano de hielo atravesándole el pecho. Todavía le costó unos cuantos instantes enterarse del todo, de lo que Yuuri acababa de decir y cuando lo hizo no pudo sentirse más humillado. Literalmente, nadie le había rechazado con tanta virulencia en sus largos veintisiete años de vida, aunque Yuuri, enternecedor y despiadado a partes iguales, parecía esforzarse en romper sus propios récords.

Con todo lo que Viktor lo había ansiado después de que el propio japonés decidiera abordarlo con tan hermosa, perfecta, delicada pero igualmente voluptuosa obscenidad, con todo lo que Viktor se había esforzado por transmitirle por medio de su programa lo que Yuuri había significado para él esa noche, como había cambiado sus parámetros del amor, el sexo y la belleza para siempre despojándole de todo lo que creía saber; al final el dulce y ingenuo asiático había confundido la lujuria con la gula. ¡Y ahí estaba él, completamente destronado por el Katsudon, aguardando inútilmente que Yuri se perdiera en él, como lo hacía con aquel plato! En su disculpa, había que mencionar que el japonés se dio cuenta muy pronto de lo inadecuado de su comentario.

-¡Perdón!-balbuceó.- No dije eso.

Viktor intuyó que aquel era un momento decisivo. Por mucho que en lo personal le doliese y , hasta cierto punto le insultase, la decisión creativa, su deber como entrenador era respaldarla, si así conseguía que su pupilo se sintiese más cómodo con el concepto que le había impuesto.

-Bien, haremos eso- concluyó Viktor, luchando por disimular su profundo malestar.- Es único, me gusta.

Casi irremediablemente, el inoportuno Yuri Plisetsky no pudo aguantarse las ganas de burlarse.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó con una risilla maliciosa.

Acto seguido, Yuuri se levantó con el rubor encendiendo su rostro otra vez, aunque en esa ocasión no se trataba de aquel adorable sonrojo que cubría sus inflamadas mejillas al rechazar los avances de Viktor, si no de un rojo más oscuro, más tenebroso. El joven asiático salió de la habitación lanzando excusas en su huida. Al parecer, de repente tenía mucha prisa por salir a correr, seguramente para exorcizar toda la imperiosa vergüenza que le había poseído.

Por desgracia, toda la elegancia y buenos modos que Viktor había adquirido en su vida, le imposibilitaban el escapar de aquella manera tan liberadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos días he intentado aprovechar para escribir y como de costumbre ha sido algo agridulce. No he tenido tanto tiempo como hubiese querido, ya que "la vida" ha vuelto a dar al traste con mis planes... Y cuando me he puesto, me ha salido un cap de 10 páginas de Word, por lo que he optado por dividirlo. Es posible que me haya quedado algo más corto de lo normal, pero la siguiente parte, creo humildemente, es mejor.  
> En fin, disculpen las molestias y mi pésima organización para escribir.
> 
> Y como no podría ser de otro modo: ¡Muchas gracias una semana más por vuestro apoyo y comentarios! Albergo, a pesar de todo, la sincera esperanza de que os siga gustando el fic. Nos leemos en breves


	15. Estúpido y sensual Katsudon (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante los continuos desplantes de Yuuri, Viktor decide desahogarse yéndose de juerga solo.

La mañana llegó inamovible, y Viktor, aún con el corazón y el ego magullados, tuvo que levantarse para cumplir con su recién adquirido deber de entrenador. En el pasado, el ruso platino había utilizado sus fracasos emocionales para desquitarse y centrarse con más intensidad en el patinaje. Sin embargo, compartir pista con la persona que más se había esforzado en rechazarle en lo que llevaba de trayecto vital, no hacía más que acrecentar su malestar hasta el punto de romperle los nervios. 

¡Y a tan sólo unos metros de él, Yuuri Katsuki se deslizaba tal y como era él: hermoso, dulce y demoledor! 

-¡Yuuri! -le corrigió.- Imagínate enredándote con el huevo. Piensa en el tazón de cerdo. 

Viktor se sentía totalmente ridículo diciendo eso en voz alta, pero si así ayudaba a Yuuri a reconectar con su propia sensualidad, simplemente lo haría. Aquel era el poderoso efecto que Yuuri Katsuki tenía en él. A pesar de ello o tal vez precisamente por ello, Viktor se sintió repentinamente aliviado de cambiar y entrenar a Yurio. 

Los días de aquellas semana, que en la mente de Viktor se habían presentado tan lejanos y largos, fueron desdibujándose en su horizonte temporal. Los chicos se esforzaban, cada uno a su manera, reincidiendo involuntariamente en sus respectivos fallos. Yuri seguía sin fusionarse emocionalmente con su programa. Su representación no iba más allá de la de un autómata bien programado. Observarlo insistir en su perfecta danza, distante y anticlimática, insoportablemente sosa, se había vuelto una actividad abrumadamente tediosa para un Viktor que disfrutaba la expresión personal y artística como una de las facetas más señaladas e ineludibles de su trabajo. 

-¿Vamos al templo?- volvía a concluir con su barbilla pesadamente cincelada por su reflexivos dedos.

-¡Dímelo si lo estoy haciendo mal! -exigió un exasperado Yurio.

Pero, tal y como le había explicado la primera vez, sus fallos eran demasiado abstractos, demasiado íntimos como para que Viktor pudiera corregirlo con palabras. Yurio debía empezar a encontrar y plasmar su propia esencia en su baile. No era como los problemas con la técnica que sí se podían describir con un vocabulario especializado y detallado. De hecho, la técnica del adolescente era pavorosamente correcta.

No era así con Yuuri, cuyo éxito en los saltos parecía haberse convertido en un factor aleatorio. Si al menos, el japonés hubiera entendido el tema de su programa, Viktor ya estaría más que satisfecho, pero ni siquiera era así, y se limitaba sesión de práctica a seguir escenificando, cual robot, posiblemente el anuncio de comida más pornográfico del que el ruso había sido testigo. Simplemente dolía ver un joven tan sensual y candoroso, tan especial, convertido en algo tan banal e hilarante como un mero tazón de cerdo, por muy disfrutable que fuera su sabor.

Y pese a todo, aquel fulgor aventurero que avistaba en los ojos del moreno, justo antes de fallar estrepitosamente, no le permitía darse por vencido con él.   
Todavía le quedaba algo de margen antes de que el escaso tiempo que él se había dado le forzara tomar una decisión que no quería tomar. Quizás su deber para con Yuuri, en tanto que entrenador, era no tanto exigir que él comprendiera sus coreografías al vuelo, si no comprenderle Viktor a él y sus motivaciones como patinador. Pudiera ser que Viktor tuviera que estudiar el concepto Katsudon con más profundidad, aunque también sería posible que la privación del sexo ocasional hubiera terminado de pudrirle la cabeza. 

A pesar de lo estúpido que se sentía, Viktor fue fraguando a escondidas y en los rincones más recónditos de su mente, aquellos que siempre escapaban al escrutinio, nunca demasiado exhaustivo de su conciencia, su atesorado plan de escape. Lo repasaba mentalmente a la vez que atestiguaba los lentos pero constantes avances, posiblemente tardíos e insuficientes para su gusto. Por el momento, se limitaba a esgrimir su pose reflexiva mientras visionaba el Ágape de Yurio una maldita vez más. Por suerte, la frialdad desangelada que exhalaba su perfecta ejecución técnica, le volvió a dar una excusa más que perfecta para que Viktor pudiera actuar según sus caprichos.

-Unas cascadas vendrán bien.- señaló.

-¿Unas cascadas? -repitió Yurio intentando no hervir de ira.

Viktor, por supuesto, ignoró a conciencia la tangible hostilidad del muchacho.

-Sí, ya sabes-continuó Viktor.- Las típicas cascadas para purificar cuerpo y mente. Como en Karate Kid... Yuuri, ¿Podrías acompañarle e indicarle dónde queda? Mejor, ve tú también. Te vendrá bien para tonificar las piernas. Igual así no te caes tanto.

Yuuri puso la expresión típica atribulada de aquel que recibe un compromiso que no ha pedido, pero como buen japonés, no abrió la boca en contra del encargo con el que Viktor había querido cargarle. No era sólo que la parte malvada y rencorosa de Viktor había estado persiguiendo un oportunidad para castigar a Yuuri un poquito por lo del dichoso Katsudon, si no que a efectos prácticos, era vital mantener al asiático ocupado y fuera del mapa mental de Viktor. Sólo así, Viktor podría empezar a desalojarlo de su mente y volver a pensar con claridad. 

Cuando por fin se aseguró de que sus demandantes discípulos se habían marchado, Viktor no perdió tiempo en internarse en las profundidades de Hasetsu, las mismas que sólo había conseguido avistar lejanamente en sus paseos con Yuuri. Regodeándose en su añorada libertad, cual gato doméstico que se escapa de vez en cuando de su cómodo hogar para vivir aventuras, Viktor levantó la mirada hacia el sanguíneo anochecer. El fresco aire marino le llenaba los pulmones de sal y ganas de correr. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se divertía? Desde Sochi, seguramente, pues el ingrato japonés había estado obsesionándolo desde entonces.

“Bueno, vayamos a darnos un homenaje en forma de gastronomía local.”

Conforme las estrellas fueron haciendo acto de presencia en un despejado firmamento que iba adquiriendo atrevidas tonalidades viólaceas, Viktor se adentró en las callejuelas plagadas de tenderetes y bares tradicionales, con el aplomo aristocrático de quién cree que el lugar le pertenece. No en vano, había hecho sus pesquisas, aun aprovechando su naciente y dudoso japonés, así como el oscilante inglés de Mari. 

Al parecer, a parte del famoso y aclamado Katsudon de Hiroko Katsuki, la otra gran especialidad de la zona era el Nagahama Ramen, una sopa de fideos hecha a base de carne de cerdo. En contra de lo que el propio Viktor sospechaba de sí mismo, el objetivo de la escapada no era sólo degustar las especialidades locales sin la continua compañía de sus alumnos, recordándole sus responsabilidades, si no también el de conocer a Yuuri, a través de los platos con los que había crecido. 

Tal vez así, pudiera entender de dónde venía esa pasión de Yuuri por la comida, tan exacerbada que le había llevado a elegirla como su Eros frente a Viktor. Así, tal vez, Viktor podría estar en disposición de entender porqué Yuuri se empeñaba tanto en rechazarle. 

El caldo, suave y salado, se adentró en las entrañas, provocando con su fluir un auténtico río de puro calor hogareño. El toque picante de las verduras, así como la refrescante quemadura que le producía el sake, descendiendo por su garganta contribuían a agrandar esa reconfortante sensación de puro contraste. Sintió cómo los fideos, tiernos por dentro y duros al morder, abrasaban lenta y sensualmente sus labios y fue casi inevitable acordarse de los fragantes besos de Yuuri en el ascensor. A lo mejor, el travieso asiático hubiera desarrollado su improvisada técnica sorbiendo fideos como aquellos. Por ahora, a falta de poder degustar los labios de Yuuri, si este alguien día volvía su permiso, claro; Viktor se afanaba en dar cuenta de aquel sabroso y exótico ramen. 

-¡Vkusno! -exclamó Viktor vigorosamente, más por los labios que por el ramen. 

En cierto modo era algo triste y solitario beber y comer completamente solo, como él lo estaba haciendo. Le hubiese gustado pedirle a Yuuri que le acompañara. De ese modo, podría explicarle detalles que se le escapasen a un ruso, de esa fascinante cultura nipona que tanta curiosidad estaba empezando a generar en Viktor. Los farolillos rojizos y de otros colores empezaban a flotar junto con las luces eléctricas en la inmensidad negra del crépusculo, como si de estrellas mundanas se trataran.

Sí, le hubiese encantado que Yuuri estuviera a su lado allí mismo, conversando y riendo, explicándole los detalles de cada plato. Pero, ¿habría querido acompañarle si se lo hubiese ofrecido? ¡Por supuesto que no! Habría huido con la excusa de alguna obligación o tarea familiar o habría esbozado en su redondito y precioso rostro aquella expresión de conejito acorralado que a Viktor tanto deleitaba y fastidiaba a partes iguales. Con el objeto de combatir la humedad de la noche y parte de su propio calor interno, Viktor ingirió con voracidad eslava un par de vasos más de sake, ante el aplauso de las gentes del lugar. 

¿A quién quería engañar? Yuuri no le quería. No le deseaba como Viktor a él, ni le había aguardado durante meses como un idiota. Posiblemente, ( y esto era algo que no podía negar, que, de hecho, tenía muy presente) el japonés recordara aquella noche caótica, que para Viktor había sido tan especial y reveladora; con más asco que fascinación. Esa era la razón más sencilla para tanto rechazo, y, por lo tanto, la más lógica. El chico simplemente no estaba interesado. Era una experiencia nueva, pero debía asumirla antes de hacer más el ridículo. 

Así mismo, era de esperar que el chico no fuera quién decía ser y que incluso lo sedujera para que diera un empujón a su carrera. Eso explicaría sus pasmosos cambios de personalidad. En ese caso, Viktor sólo le habría estado siguiendo el juego, para que, cuando el premio se pusiera candente, el chico sólo le hiciera continuar por pura provocación y tentación, como un burro que persigue una zanahoria que nunca va alcanzar. Era por eso por lo que el chico, se esforzaba en poner aquellas caritas tan arrebatadoras y lindas ante los avances de Viktor, para luego escapar despavorido. Pretendía mantenerlo interesado pero sin comprometerse, y lo conseguía. Así de estúpido se sentía Viktor en aquellos momentos, cuando devoró sin piedad unos pinchitos de shitake, regándolos con varios vasos más de sake con hielo. 

En ese sentido, la llegada del rebautizado como Yurio, más que una intrusión, tal vez fuera un rescate del destino, una oportunidad para enmendar su camino y volver a Rusia con algo de dignidad. Lo mejor que podía pasarle, y lo que probablemente ocurriría, dada la diferencia de nivel técnico; es que Plisetsky ganara el encuentro y retornaran juntos a la Madre Patria, olvidando de esa manera una relación que nunca llegó a nacer. 

Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué secretamente tenía tantas ganas de que ese tal Yuuri Katsuki, que sólo unos meses antes no significaba nada para él, saliese victorioso? ¿Por qué razón quería tan caprichosamente permanecer en Japón? Se conocía lo suficiente como para suponer que no era sólo por la exhuberante gastronomía local. 

“Estás enamorado hasta las trancas”, le susurró pícaramente la voz de Chris desde su memoria. 

Se había enamorado, posiblemente, de forma genuina por primera vez en toda su vida. Pero él, con conspiración o sin ella, no le quería. Su cabeza empezó a tambalearse de forma familiar, con el exceso de líquido amenazando por desbordársele por los lacrimales. Antes de perder, la poca vergüenza que le quedaba, determinó que lo mejor sería acudir al único lugar de Hasetsu donde podría hablar con libertad. Pagó al amable tendero, más que satisfecho con su generosa consumición, y controlando su propio tambaleo, se levantó, dirigiéndose al bar de Minako.

Le costó encontrar el sitio de nuevo. Dada su actual confusión mental, era fácil predecir, incluso para sí mismo, que así sería. A pesar de ello, terminó internándose en el pequeño local cubierto de madera. Su entrada, sin embargo, no fue tan grácil como de costumbre. Se tropezó con un pequeño desnivel en la entrada y su traspiés casi le hizo incrustarse en la barra. Una alarmada Minako le saludó con la mayor apertura de ojos que su rasgada mirada podía permitirse. 

-Buenas noches- logró articular.

-¿Viktor?- preguntó ella notablemente preocupada.- ¿Cómo demonios has terminado así? 

-Tú eres la camarera -replicó Viktor irónico.- Seguro que tienes una buena teoría al respecto.

-Por favor.- suplicó Minako.- Dime que no has dejado que Yuuri te vea en este estado.

-¡Claro que no! - bufó Viktor irritado.- ¿De verdad crees que sería tan imbécil? ¡Lo he mandado por ahí con el Yuri rubio! ¡Oye! ¡Ya que estás, ponme una buen vodka! ¿Tenéis vodka en Japón? ¿Eh? ¿Lo tenéis?

Viktor no fue consciente de lo tonta que sonaba su risilla de borracho. En su deformada mente, sonó casi intelectual y sofisticada. Tampoco se percató de la condescendencia maternal con la que Minako lo observaba casi perder el equilibrio sobre un maltratado taburete. 

-Mejor te pongo un buen café -determinó la ex bailarina.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Un café?! ¡Los japoneses no sabéis beber! -rió Viktor.

-Eso será -escupió Minako de forma sarcástica.

-Oye, Minako. Tú decías que conocías a Yuuri desde pequeño- recordó frágilmente el ruso.- Dime, ¿de qué va? ¿Cuál es su rollo? 

Si Viktor hubiera tenido sus sentidos a punto y no abotargados por su propia intoxicación, se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que la preguntita, y más concretamente el tono en qué esta había sido planteado, había ofendido peligrosamente a su interlocutora. 

-Yuuri no va de nada y no tiene rollo- respondió Minako fríamente.- Él es tal y como se muestra y punto. Si hay una persona sin máscaras o dobles intenciones, esa es Yuuri Katsuki, para bien y para mal.

-Pues es curioso que lo digas porque yo llevo tiempo intentando adivinar quién es esa persona - rió Viktor violentamente- ¡Y no tengo ni idea! En fin- dijo alzando un vaso invisible,- ¡Brindemos por el deseo y por la lujuria! ¡Por sus preciosas caderas y por el par de ojos castaños más vibrantes que he visto en mi vida!

Entonces, al interiorizar las palabras de Minako, Viktor se sintió de pronto culpable: por haber dudado de la moralidad y la sinceridad del pobre Yuuri, por haberse atrevido a enfadarse con él como si no tuviera derecho a rechazarle. Pero eso no hacía que su amor no correspondido doliese menos, si no, más bien, se daba el caso contrario.

-Aunque – la voz de Viktor empezaba a entrecortarse, como afectada por un error de transmisión.- Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez debería darme por vencido...

-Viktor, querido- inquirió Minako sorprendida ante el fulminante cambio de tema, combinado con el todavía más vertiginoso cambio de ánimo.- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
¡Él no me quiere y ya está!- proclamó Viktor antes de desbordarse sobre la barra del bar.- ¡Y nunca lo hará!

-¡Ay, Dios mío!- exclamó Minako alarmada por la incontrolable situación.- Creo que sí voy a servirte ese café y llamaré a Toshio para que venga a recogerte. 

-No, por favor- suplicó Viktor moqueando y temblando por la violencia del llanto, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos cruzaso.- No llames a nadie. No quiero que me vean así.

Minako comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con compasión casi maternal.

-A ver, te refieres a Yuuri, ¿no?- le consoló una Minako aún algo confusa- ¿Dices que no te quiere? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices! Si supieras... ¡Si hay alguien este mundo que te adora ciegamente, ese es Yuuri! 

-No me lo creo- contrapuso Viktor enfurruñado.- ¡Me desprecia! ¡Todo lo que hago le asusta!

-Eso es porque es un chico tremendamente inocente y un poco torpe para estas cosas -argumentó Minako entre susurros.- ¿Sabes que con veintitrés añazos nunca ha salido con nadie? Sólo tienes que tener un poco más de paciencia con él. 

-Si espero más, saldré ardiendo- repuso Viktor con una cómica indignación que casi sacó una sonrisa a Minako.- No sé si mi cuerpo podrá aguantar mucho más.

-Entonces deberías contarle todo esto- le recomendó Minako.- Dile cómo te sientes. Te aseguro que le harías muy feliz, si lo supiera.  
No- negó Viktor.- Huirá otra vez. Siempre lo hace.

-Viktor, por favor- le imploró Minako con dulzura- Prométeme que le explicaras a Yuuri cuáles son tus sentimientos. ¿Se lo confesarás, verdad? 

Viktor no tuvo fuerzas para negarse otra vez, pues poco a poco la voz de Minako empezó a tornarse en un eco lejano hasta dejar de oírla. 

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor se encontró inexplicablemente metido en su cama, si bien contaba con algunas acertadas teorías sobre cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sintió su cabeza a punto de reventar cuando el gong habitual de la campana budista sonó en la lejanía, con la malvada intención de golpear cruelmente todas su neuronas. 

No era la primera resaca de Viktor, ni mucho menos, pero si estaba siendo especialmente aparatosa. Para terminar de empeorar la situación, su delicado y fino cabello casi plateado se había enmarañado de las maneras más creativas durante la noche, por lo que Viktor pasó por ciertas dificultades para adecentarlo, sin demasiado éxito. Por fortuna, la digestiva y nutritiva sopa de miso de mamá Hiroko consiguió asentarle el estómago lo suficiente como para notarse con fuerza para entrenar. Cuando llegó, se topó con la curiosa escena de el normalmente egoísta y competitivo Yuri Plisetsky enseñando el salchow a un menos dotado pero mucho más dedicado Yuuri Katsuki. 

-¿Qué estabais practicando?- preguntó Viktor con la lengua todavía apelmazada.

Al percatarse de su presencia, su alumnos giraron el gesto comprometidos, como un par de críos escondiendo una travesura en curso, y fingieron ensayar sus respectivas rutinas. Un pequeño golpe más para el ego de Viktor: ni siquiera entonces era imprescindible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí les traigo el final de este largo capítulo especial "Semana Santa". La semana que viene, pues vuelvo a las actualizaciones semanales por imperativos de la vida moderna, tengo toneladas de Eros para repartir ya casi preparadas XD   
> Escribí esta parte de madrugada, así que si se me ha ido alguna tecla o algo suena raro, no duden en advertirme.   
> Igualmente, muchísimas gracias por la gran acogida que tuvo la primera parte de este cap y por sus comentarios y observaciones. Espero que haya sido de su gusto y nos vemos el viernes que viene para el enfrentamiento entre los dos Yuris.   
> Un saludo!


	16. Un nuevo playboy ha llegado a la ciudad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin, con todas ustedes¡: ¡El esperado enfrentamiento Yuuri vs Yurio!

-¿Qué haréis con los atuendos de mañana?

La pertinente pregunta, planteada por una perspicaz Minako, quién no en vano se había dedicado a artes similares en el pasado, los tomó con la guardia baja: en el comedor de Yuutopia, al anochecer de un día de intenso entrenamiento, relajándose al fin tras haber contenido los nervios durante toda la jornada. 

En el caso de Viktor, liderar y supervisar con resaca había sido brutal. Su carácter frívolo le había llevado en el pasado a aparecer en la pista de San Pertersburgo demasiado mareado para ejecutar según qué piruetas, para desesperación del bueno de Yakov. Tal vez, esas experiencias junto con su desconocimiento de las exigencias que suponían estar al otro lado de la moneda, lo había llevado a tomar un riesgo totalmente innecesario. 

Sin embargo, él sabía que aquella noche lo había necesitado, escaparse un poco del lío en el que se había metido como un niño que esconde sus actos aun sabiendo que son evidentes para los adultos; ser el Viktor despreocupado de hace un año. 

Gracias al taimado y egoísta adiestramiento de su madre y sus escasas pero instructivas interacciones con su padre, Viktor había aprendido a guardar bajo llave aquellas emociones que resultaran demasiado agradables para la vista, intercambiándolas, como no podría ser de otra forma, por su diplomática y encantadora sonrisa falsa. A pesar de ello, en esta ocasión le estaba costando reprimir las ganas de gritar que se sentía aún más presionado que sus pupilos. 

Cada vez que Plisetsky chasqueaba la lengua y hacía un movimiento brusco de pura frustración ante sus observaciones, cada vez que Katsuki ponía aquella carita de pánico por haber aterrizado mal de un salto, Viktor sentía que sus miedos y ansiedades lo sacudían como una ola, acrecentando su resaca, tanto la literal como la figurada. 

Ante la novedad de la situación y la falta de directrices propias con la que abordarla, Viktor optó por sumergirse en las suaves y refrescantes aguas de la cerveza Sapporo, con tal de aplacar, aunque fuera por un ratito, aquella maldita resaca que aún le trituraba los sesos.

En ese sentido, no tenía más que agradecimientos para Minako-sensei. Aquella mujer que, viviendo en un pueblo, no podía ser menos de pueblo, había tenido el buen juicio de conducirse como si el catastrófico episodio de la noche anterior, nunca hubiese sucedido. No es que Viktor recuerdase exactamente qué hizo, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo habría hecho. Así que, notando que el ruso estaba acompañado de compañía impresionable y haciendo uso de una apreciable sensatez y elegancia, Minako se limitó a echarle de soslayo una breve mirada compasiva y obviar el tema. En lugar de ello, se preocupó de cuestiones más prácticas. Viktor se lo agradeció nuevamente, pero para él tampoco era su primer rodeo. Es más, ya había realizado los preparativos pertinentes.

-Eso está resuelto -anunció enarbolando el signo de victoria.- Hice que enviaran desde Rusia los trajes que usaba yo.

De este modo y habiendo dado a sus patinadores algo de tiempo para terminar sus bebidas y descansar, los condujo a su cuarto, entonces empequeñecido por una alarmante sobre población de maletas, con el objeto de que ellos mismos escogieran sus trajes. 

-Hay muchos que lucen ridículos -juzgó Yuri con la impavidez despreciativa propia de su edad.

Viktor no se sintió ofendido, pues aquella reacción no sólo estaba dentro de lo esperable en el joven ruso, si no que seguramente estaría motivada por las diferencias de estilo que se habían producido en todos aquellos años. Lo que sí se escapaba de su previsión, era el entusiasmo de un Yuuri Katsuki. El mismo chico que a veces actuaba como si quisiera estar en el rincón más alejado de Viktor, ahora descubría los conjuntos con la excitación de un niño la mañana de Navidad, para, justo después, describir con una exactitud casi fanática y enfermiza en qué ocasión y con qué programa habían sido portados por su entrenador. 

-¡Es el del Grand Prix del año pasado! -exclamó.

-¡No elijas uno más llamativo que yo! -ordenó Plisetsky, competitivo hasta la neura.

Así, Viktor disfrutó tontamente, observando de reojo como Yuuri navegaba ávido entre sus trajes, incapaz de elegir, al considerarlos a todos demasiado hermosos y especiales; hasta que lo vio. 

-Este es el del Mundial Junior -dijo con una voz llena de candor y admiración. 

Se trataba de un traje de tonalidades oscuras y cortes triangulares decorado con arreglos plateados con apariencia de cristales que bajaban por el hombro hasta la altura del pecho. Viktor recordaba bien ese traje, que no había sido más que un producto de su astuta pero ridícula rebeldía adolescente. 

-Como tenía el cabello largo, llevé un traje sugerente para hombres y mujeres -narró Viktor, con la presuntuosa asunción de que tal anécdota distraería la atención de Yuuri de un traje nacido de dudosas intenciones.

Y es que fue el mismo Viktor quién a sus quince años, puso contra las cuerdas a un sufrido Yakov para poner lucirlo. Fue muy específico con la falda y no cedió en el tema, por mucho que cualquier otro joven, más cabal y consciente del ambiente profundamente homofóbo y machista en el que se encontraba, hubiera consentido en cambiar el diseño. 

Quería que su padre lo viera así, que contemplara a su supuesto heredero con el pelo insultantemente largo y con falda, como una chica. La posterior corona de rosas azules sólo fue la guinda del pastel en aquella continua provocación hacia su odioso progenitor. Su deseo era dejarle morvosamente claro que en el hielo él era libre de sus imposiciones, así se convirtiera finalmente en aquel “marica con cara de niña” que su padre siempre había aborrecido y temido. 

¿Cómo no querer proteger al inocente Yuuri de tanta rabia y ponzoña? Pero el japonés volvió a sorprenderle. Esbozó una sonrisa plácida, casi beata y abrazo aquel infame trozo de tela que tan vergonzosamente venía a retratar el deshonroso pasado de Viktor, como si queriendo perdonarlo y purificarlo. 

-Escogeré este -decidió. 

Y su sonrisa se abrió con la claridad límpida de un amanecer.

Viktor no comprendía entonces las razones que movían tal elección, pero decidió no cuestionar los motivos del oriental, ajeno todavía a lo que se le venía encima. 

Como si de una inevitable condena se tratase, el día de la contienda cayó sobre el trío de patinadores como una inefable espada de Damocles. Era el momento de la verdad, no sólo para sus patinadores, sino también para Viktor, pues debía de decantarse definitivamente entre las dos opciones que el azar le había planteado. Podía decidir ser sensato, dejar de desear que aquel inaccesible japonés apreciara sus malas intenciones, ceder ante la lógica y lo que era mejor a su carrera, en definitivamente, volver a Rusia con Plisetsky; o bien: insistir en su locura, entrenar a un patinador al que le quedaban pocos años para desarrollar su potencial dormido y permanecer con una actitud tan ciega como masoquista al lado de un reacio Yuuri Katsuki. Incapaz de responsabilizarse de sus propias decisiones, serían los contendientes quienes forzarían al campeón ruso a reaccionar.

Conforme fue acercándose la hora del evento, una multitud surgida como por generación espontánea fue aglomerándose en los alrededores habitualmente tranquilos del Ice Castle, creándose así el mismo ambiente de competición que el rubio platino apreciara tanto en otros tiempos. Así mismo, la pesada pero igualmente inevitable prensa se había desplazado hasta ahí, dotando al enfrentamiento de una relevancia que el propio Viktor dudaba que tuviese. 

El antiguo campeón determinó prudente acompañar a los rivales en los momentos previos al combate. Fueron momentos tensos, tirantes como una cicatriz sin sanar, en los que Katsuki se enfocó en los estiramientos y Plisetsky trotaba curiosamente ansioso para calentar, ambos demasiado imbuidos por su propio estado anímico como para reparar en la figura de su anhelante entrenador. Finalmente, una diligente Yuuko vino a buscar a Yuri Plisetsky para que saliera a la pista. 

A pesar de haber estado aguardando aquel momento, como algo que, tal vez, subsanase algo de la ansiedad que Viktor ocultaba ante sus allegados, el anuncio sólo lo molestó más, pues todavía en aquellos instantes, el ruso rezaba por encontrar alguna forma de poder continuar con sus infructuosos caprichos: quedarse en la pacífica y relajada Hasetsu junto a su querido Yuuri, sólo por el cuetionable placer de estar a su lado. Perezosamente, y ante la certeza de que no tenía más remedio que asumir las responsabilidades elegidas, se desplazó hacia la pista. 

Yuri Plisetsky se adentró en el hielo como una exhalación, con los brazos abiertos para recibir al público en lo que parecía un principio prometedor por un acertado cambio de actitud, para después colocarse en espera de que la música diera inicio a su actuación. Viktor lo observaba expectante, con la turbada impaciencia de un ornitólogo que se topa con una rara ave tras horas de sacrificios y paciencia, sabedor de lo que el presumido joven era capaz de obrar. 

Con una precisión casi profética, la angelical voz en latín inundó el lugar, al mismo tiempo que los focos perseguían al efebo con una obsesión casi acosadora. Con la gracilidad de un blanquísimo cisne, Yuri empezó bien su programa, alzando delicadamente los brazos y deslizándose hacia atrás, alzando el vuelo con los brazos y girando, hasta rematar tal sucesión de armoniosos gestos con una devota oración. Tras esto, el triple axel era un juego de niños y Yuri no defraudó. El público reaccionó a la pasmosa facilidad de tan saltarín pájaro con lógicos y entendibles vítores. 

Las siguientes piruetas, no sólo tampoco representaron un problema si no que consiguieron que los espectadores se cautivasen ante la belleza pulida de la ejecución. Viktor se mordió la lengua, frustrado ante su propia capacidad para manejar sus sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que Yuri se había pulido bajo su supervisión. Ya no había en el joven aquella suficiencia que le hacía descuidar los pasos que él consideraba poco importantes, pero al mismo tiempo, el talento del rubio se le antojaba monstruoso, amenazando así todo lo que en su fuero interno Viktor ansiaba proteger a toda costa. 

Lejos de la perfección meramente técnica, la actuación de Plisetsky empezaba a brillar con un rico abanico de matices nuevos, como si del blanco y negro hubiera descubierto toda una paleta nueva de colores. Y ante la mirada deslumbrada de los presentes, Yuri Plisetsky brincaba por el hielo como un niño pequeño esforzándose por alcanzar la mano de un progenitor lejano. Entonces, llegaron los cuádruples que salieron a pedir de boca, como el mimo artesanal, dedicado pero definitivamente espectacular de una tarta de bodas, y a partir de ahí, todo empezó a torcerse. La recreación coreográfica de la serie de pasos finales seguía siendo espléndida. 

Sin embargo, lejos de la contemplación armoniosa que debía provocar, en aquella fluida rutina que , camuflado al ojo inexperto y por debajo de todo aquel barniz de perfección, causaba dolor. Era el dolor de Yurio, resistiéndose a nadar en las abisales reservas de amor que lo anegaban. Viktor, con las manos cubriéndolo el rostro, torció el gesto, secretamente contrariado. Era innegable que aquella representación hubiera obtenido una buena nota en los elementos técnicos, especialmente en los saltos, pero en lo referente a su comunicación artística, si bien evidentemente había habido una progresión, esta había quedado en aguas de borraja. Por desgracia para Plisetsky, Viktor había establecido que ese último factor era el que más iba a desequilibrar la balanza a favor de uno u otro patinador. Yuri terminó su rutina con una expresión de sufrida decepción que expresaba lo que él mismo sabía de su rutina. A pesar de ello, la superioridad atlética de aquel joven con mucho todavía por demostrar había quedado más que patente. 

\- ¡Ha sido la mejor actuación que te he visto hasta la fecha! -ratificó Viktor en su labor de juez improvisado. 

Yuri se giró hacia el campeón eslavo con la rabia que aquella irónica verdad le causaba contrayéndole el rostro. Pero la futura estrella tenía que aprender que el espectáculo debía continuar.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Saluda al público! -le instó Viktor, y recomponiéndose casi al instante, así lo hizo el muchacho. 

Yuuri iba a tener que esforzarse mucho si quería desbancar al ruso. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Yuuri? 

Viktor lo halló a unos pocos metros de él, también a pie de pista, aplaudiendo sincera y desinteresadamente a su oponente, para después sumergirse en su propia ansiedad, rodeando su rostro con las manos. Viktor ya había sido testigo de cómo la ansiedad se cebaba con el chico, pero a diferencia del anterior Grand Prix, ahora estaba en disposición de consolarlo. Cuando llegó hasta él, el japonés tenía la vista hipnóticamente clavada en el suelo. 

-Yuuri -le llamó.- Es tu turno. 

El joven se sobresaltó al oírle, como una presa pendiente de cualquier crujido de su entorno. Una sombra oscura opacaba sus ojos. La situación era aún peor de lo que el propio Viktor había supuesto. Avergonzado por su propio grito, Yuuri se tapó la boca, tal vez demasiado tarde. El lenguaje corporal del joven exhibía su agonía de una forma casi impúdica. Con la mirada huidiza y la espalda encorvada, parecía más un perro apaleado que un ganador victorioso. Viktor sabía que no podía salir a la pista en ese estado. Tenía que hacer algo para animarle, pero ¿el qué? Toda la experiencia de Viktor como patinador corría ahora en su contra, pues el patinaje nunca le había supuesto tantos problemas. Durante esos años, su tarea sólo había sido una y fácil de asumir: demostrar que seguía siendo el mejor. Desgraciadamente, aquel sentimiento de merecida superioridad era algo que Yuuri, al parecer, nunca había experimentado y Viktor todavía no había aprendido a trasmitir. Frente a todas aquellas aciagas certezas, la tenaz mente de Viktor se afanaba en buscar una solución que nunca llegó. 

-Bueno, yo... -balbuceó Yuuri con creciente firmeza en la voz. Cuando Viktor alzó la vista observó esperanzado como una tímida luz se encendía en la crepuscular mirada del asiático. Incluso sus labios luchaban contra la tendencia descendente de sus labios- Voy a ser un tazón de cerdo súper delicioso, así que no te lo pierdas. 

Acto seguido, Yuuri lo abrazó, provocando que una iracunda corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda. Todas las células del ruso respondieron eufóricas al contacto, el primero realmente significativo desde que Viktor abandonara la cama de Yuuri en Sochi. A Viktor le costaba respirar con el pecho completamente congelado por el impacto. No se lo esperaba. 

-Prometémelo -pidió el moreno aferrándose aún más a un enmudecido Viktor. 

“¿Qué no aparte la mirada? ¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo? Incluso cuando cierro los ojos, todo lo que veo eres tú.”

La mente de Viktor, demasiado atareada en sobrellevar aquella dosis fulminante de tentación y deseo, se había convertido en barrizal desprovista de toda la ductilidad conversacional que normalmente la caracterizaba, por lo que el ruso pasó meses enteros intentando olvidar su estúpida respuesta. 

-Claro. Me encantan los tazones de cerdo. 

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras sin sentido aliviaron al asiático, quién deshizo el abrazo para salir al encuentro del hielo, dejando el vientre de Viktor atolondrado y huérfano, al tiempo que contemplaba como de la mirada de su deseado alumno, emanaban vívidos destellos que aunaban una maravillosa turbación con una determinación salida de la nada. 

Yuuri se posicionó en el centro de la pista, curvando sus portentosas caderas. En ese preciso momento, Viktor, cuya atención había sido costantemente agotada y mareada por los acontecimientos, reparó en lo apuesto que se veía Yuuri. Aquel viejo traje de adolescencia, al que hacía tiempo que Viktor había relegado al pasado, parecía haber sido diseñado para cubrir el cuerpo de Yuuri, de una forma tal que se le antojaba una broma de mal gusto. La tela se ceñía a sus curvas naturales, acentuándolas hasta el vértigo. La falda, coqueta, contribuía a ese efecto, ocultando sabiamente su trasero, sólo a veces. Por su parte, la gasa dejaba entrever su piel suavemente tostada, rodeando un pecho más enjuto y delicado que el de Viktor pero que, a diferencia del de Yurio, no dejaba de ser el de un hombre joven adulto bien desarrollado. 

La naturalidad con la que el japonés había hecho suyo el conjunto quedaba ejemplificada en la forma delicada y fluida por la que Viktor deslizaba su mirada, siguiendo la línea natural de aquellas mortales caderas. ¡Ah y los muslos! Viktor recordó muy bien lo que era estar entre esos muslos. 

Entonces, la música sonó y Yuuri comenzó su sinuosa danza, realizando los movimientos de las manos como una malvada bruja a la hora de desencadenar su magia. Cuando Yuuri se giró para encarar al público, clavó su mirada hechicera en él. Podría ser que fuera su imaginación, un delirio de grandeza o sus esperanzas agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, pero estaba casi seguro. Yuuri lo había mirado a él, con una malicia, sexualidad y picardía como nunca antes había presenciado en él, y aquello sólo pudo provocarle peligrosos cosquilleos en el espinazo. El silbido, como dotado de voluntad propia, escapó solo e incontrolable de sus labios. Solo entonces, sorprendido por la audacia de sus propios actos inconscientes, Viktor empezó a sospechar hasta qué punto se había condenado a sí mismo con algo que no sólo había ocasionado él, sino que había contribuido deliberadamente a crear. Ignorante de cómo su entrenador luchaba por no sonreír como un idiota, Yuuri se deslizaba volando por la pista como un osado pavo real. Había, pese a ello, una suerte de energía extraña latiendo en sus líquidos movimientos; delicada, sutil pero poderosa y firme... ¿Femenina, tal vez? 

Fuera como fuese, el sortilegio estaba obrando desastres en el pobre Viktor, quién, todavía ignorante de su aciago destino, se preguntaba cuántas veces y de cuántas maneras posibles podría llegar el japonés a seducirle. Allí estaba él, flanqueado por desconocidos ante los que disimular la inconveniente pero inextinguible fiebre que le afectaba. Necesitaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo, arrancarle sin miramientos ese irónico trozo de tela que separaba sus pieles al mismo tiempo que ensalzaba los encantos del nipón. Deseaba, en definitiva, poseerle sobre el hielo, el territorio al que ambos pertenecían y que conocían tan bien. 

-¡Qué secuencia de pasos tan seductora! -observó acertadamente el comentarista.

¿Dónde se había ido el chico tímido, dubitativo y nervioso? Viktor no podía apenas acordarse de él, y desde luego, era incapaz de reconocerlo en aquel galante y atrevido patinador. Fue en ese preciso instante, deslumbrado por el atractivo y el carisma de aquel Yuuri oscuro, que una epifanía cruzó la mente del ruso como una estrella fugaz: Viktor no podía tenerle, porque Yuuri nunca le había pertenecido a él. Yuuri en realidad le pertenecía al Mundo. Su destino nunca fue hacerlo suyo, sino mostrarle a él mismo y al resto de la humanidad todo el talento que aquel joven japonés tenía para ofrecer. Los sentimientos del ruso no habían sido más que una mera formalidad, una fuerza motriz del Universo para llevarlo hasta ese momento y lugar. Y pese a todo, Viktor lo ansiaba ¡Oh, cómo lo ansiaba! 

El entrenador novato apretó los dientes con impaciencia. Ahora le tocaba el turno a los saltos, el principal handicap de Yuuri. Aterrizó bien en el triple axel, pero la forma de llevarlo a cabo distaba todavía de estar pulida, algo que enervó notablemente al perfeccionista Viktor. A continuación, tomó impulso para el salchow. Ya en el aire, Viktor notó que la postura estaba algo girada de más, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que posar la mano en el hielo. Admirablemente, Yuuri se recuperó de aquel percance con la dignidad recobrada y la gracia de un gato que finge no haberse caído, para poco después lograr la secuencia de toe loops con la elegancia pretendida de quién hace fácil lo difícil. Finalmente, Yuuri ejecutó sus paso finales, mientras la música moría en su punto más álgido, rompiendo el hechizo y devolviendo a un exhausto Viktor a la realidad. 

Viktor no notó hasta más tarde que Yuri Plisetsky ya se había marchado. Como siempre, sólo tenía ojos para su Yuuri, de cuyo avance no podía estar más orgulloso. El chico seguía sin ofrecer programas impolutos pero su mejora técnica y la fuerza con la que había seducido a todo el público, entrenador incluido, estaban lejos de toda duda. Cuando Yuuri subió al podio, dudando como si no terminase de creer que había salido victorioso, Viktor ardía de ganas de presumir de él. 

Entonces, el periodista volvió a colar el peligroso micro bajo la barbilla de su protegido. Viktor enseguida notó las vibraciones nocivas que emanaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuuri. Lo apretó del hombro para trasmitirle la confianza que el ruso sabía que tanto le costaba encontrar: 

“Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Estaré siempre aquí, detrás de ti. Puedes sentirte orgulloso. Te lo has ganado.”

Y Yuuri volvió a demostrarle lo lejos que podía llegar con un ligero incentivo.

-Intentaré ganar el próximo Grand Prix junto a Viktor -declaró con arrojo.- Gracias por su apoyo.

Viktor sonrió absolutamente satisfecho y deleitado, al mismo tiempo que en las gradas una maternal Minako se deshacía en lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de comerme la cabeza mucho y escribir demasiado, no sabía muy bien como dividir este cap. Al principio pensaba dejar la parte de los vestidos de forma independiente y meter la batalla de patinaje y otra escena adicional en otra parte. Sin embargo, he visto que la parte de los trajes es más corta y que la otra escena adicional queda mejor como capítulo a parte, así que...¡Felicidades, ya podéis disfrutar del Eros! XDDD  
> Espero que os haya gustado. He intentado que sea sexy, pero he de admitir que he terminado agotada después de una vacaciones de tres días de escritura intensa, así que igual he cometido algún errorcillo de los míos. 
> 
> Volveré con fuerzas renovadas para narrar a partir del capítulo 4. Mi meta es no alargarme tanto pero. ¿quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir cuando se me deja a solas con un documento de Word? XDDD En serio, estamos yo, Tolkien y quién escribió la Biblia (broma). Dentro de poco, empezaré a describir las briznas de hierba de Hasetsu XDDDDD  
> En fin, ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas las maravillosas reviews que me mandaron la semana pasada y por seguir leyendo el fic! Vuelvo a desearos un buen fin de semana y que os haya gustado el cap.  
> Nos leemos!


	17. Cremallera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En los momentos posteriores a la victoria del Eros, Viktor espera impaciente a que Yuuri salga del vestuario y poder volver al hostal juntos.

Viktor se sentó a esperar en el hall del Ice Castle, agotado por tantas emociones. A lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad intentaban cara a la majestuosa oscuridad nocturna. 

A pesar de su cansancio, estaba contento. Había conseguido lo que quería. Plisetsky había vuelto a donde le correspondía estar, al lado de Yakov, y Viktor, además, lo había devuelto fortalecido y consciente de su todavía gran margen de mejora. Se había quedado con Yuuri, y no sólo eso, había podido constatar, al fin, signos objetivos de que el chico lo quería a su lado, aunque fuese como mero entrenador. Ante Viktor, meses de su entrañable compañía en en el casi tan entrañable y afable paraje de Hasetsu le aguardaban como premio por la distinción por la que siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Bueno, al menos casi todo. 

Pero había algo que empezaba a inquietar a Viktor y es que el japonés tardaba demasiado en salir del vestuario. No era sólo que Viktor deseara volver cuanto antes a zambullirse en las rejuvenecedoras aguas termales, también temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido a aquel chico por el que empezaba a sentir verdadero afecto. Algo dubitativo, sin terminar de decidir si estaba exagerando o estaba tomando una medida prudente, Viktor decidió ir a comprobar el estado de Yuuri. 

Al tiempo que Viktor se internaba en el vestuario masculino, la sala se le hizo más extensa de lo que realmente era de lo que vacía que se encontraba. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando encontrar a Yuuri en aquel mar de taquillas, como quién intenta encontrar a Wally en cada una de esas minuciosas ilustraciones, salvo que esta vez el juego parecía mucho más trascendente. Por fin, una conocida y dulce voz le dio una pista de su paradero.

-Takeshi? -llamó Yuuri- Chotto tetsudai dekiru ka? (¿Me puedes ayudar un momento?)

Viktor lo encontró de espaldas, jadeando torpemente, intentando sin éxito pero de una manera que a Viktor interpretó como adorable, deshacerse de su traje. 

-No soy Takeshi -aclaró Viktor. Yuuri se volvió estupefacto con una capa de rubor cubriendo su rostro, atrapado como estaba en tan embarazosa situación- Pero creo que puedo servirte de ayuda.

-¡Ah, Viktor! -Yuuri resbaló su mirada hacia el suelo.- ¡Me has asustado! No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Ya me imagino -rió Viktor algo conmovido por las sinceras acciones del japonés.- Estaba preocupado porque tardabas mucho. 

-Vaya, lo siento -se disculpó Yuuri, casi por costumbre.

-No te preocupes -intentó aliviarle Viktor.- Ahora que sé que no te has dado un golpe en la ducha o algo, estoy más tranquilo. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

Viktor no pudo evitar esbozar una maligna sonrisa. ¿Cómo no disfrutar de la incomodidad de Yuuri, sobre todo con aquella mueca tan mona que solía poner? Poco después, cuando el karma le pagara por su falta de compasión, se arrepentiría de tan malvados pensamientos. 

-Bueno, verás -balbuceó Yuuri pudoroso.- Resulta que no puedo alcanzar la cremallera. ¿Podrías bajármela, por favor?

Al procesar la petición, Viktor tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar que se le secara la boca del todo.  
“Imbécil”, se dijo a sí mismo, “¿Qué esperabas que te pidiera? ¿Que le cantes el "Kalinka Moya"? 

-Claro -contestó Viktor, tomándose las manos para evitar su temblor. 

Estar tan cerca de Yuuri era, sencillamente, demasiado tentador para la turbia mente de Viktor. Se sentía como un niño en una tienda de caramelos, un niño diabético. ¡Y más, cuando acababa de ver a Yuuri bailar así! ¡Y más cuando Yuuri le había dirigido una mirada así! Viktor inspiró e expiró, procurando centrarse. Con el pulso todavía agitado e incierto intentó asir la cremallera. Lentamente, la plácida curva de una sensible e indefensa nuca fue desvelándose. En aquella suave colina inversa, Viktor planeó, en contra de su propia cordura y voluntad, un pista de aterrizaje para una ingente y por definir cantidad de besos y pequeños mordiscos. El mecanismo descendente siguió su pausado viaje hacia los hombros.  
Has estado espectacular esta noche.- le alabó Viktor.

-¿En serio?- quiso confirmar Yuuri algo incrédulo.

-Por supuesto -repuso Viktor algo indignado por la innata y exasperante capacidad de Yuuri para dudar de sí mismo.- Has seducido a todo el público. Has derrochado Eros puro. 

Yuuri soltó una risita adorable, tal vez algo sobrecogido por tanto reconocimiento. ¡Oh, ahí aparecían los hombros! Redonditos y suaves en sus ángulos pero con una forma algo triangular como los místicos montes que aparecían en las pinturas orientales, aunque de una naturaleza dramáticamente carnal. 

-Bueno, antes me has sacado muchos fallos -recordó Yuuri.

-Eso es porque aún puedes mejorar mucho y yo quiero que lo hagas- replicó Viktor, luchando por mantener su atención enfocada en la conversación.- Todavía tienes mucho por ofrecer, Yuuri, y lo más importante es que empieces a patinar con la seguridad con la que has patinado hoy. 

Si bien Viktor había nacido con muchos talentos naturales, la capacidad de mantener una conversación coherente mientras desnuda minuciosamente a un potencial amante no estaba entre ellas. Tal vez por eso o por el desgaste del vetusto mecanismo, la insidiosa cremallera tuvo a bien atascarse justo a la altura de los omóplatos. 

-Vaya –observó Viktor con la garganta reseca.- Se ha atascado.

-¿En serio? -contestó Yuuri, cuya figura empezaba a estremecerse bajo las cuidadosas manos de Viktor.

-Eso me temo -anunció, y adivinando la preocupación del japonés enseguida repuso.- No te preocupes. Haré que le cosan una cremallera nueva. No deja de ser un traje algo viejo. Por ahora, vamos a ver si podemos sacarte de aquí.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza para después bajarla, dejándola suspendida de su nuca como si florara en sus propios pensamientos. 

-¿Sabes, Viktor? -dijo de la nada- Al principio me costó entender un poco que es lo que planteabas con Eros. 

-¿No me digas? -colaboró Viktor, afanándose en desatascar la odiosa cremallera con unas manos cada vez más sudorosas.

-Sí, pero después lo entendí. Vi que se trataba de la historia de un playboy, un Don Juan que llegaba a una ciudad.

El corazón de Viktor le propinó un mazazo en pleno pecho, con tal fuerza que el ruso creyó marearse. Al mismo son que su torrente sanguíneo bañaba furiosamente sus venas, hormigueando todo su cuerpo, se preguntó esperanzado si Yuuri habría empezado a comprender lo que quería trasmitirle.  
Entonces, continuó Yuuri, conoce a la mujer más hermosa del lugar e intenta seducirla. La mujer, al principio, se da cuenta de las intenciones del playboy e intenta ignorarlo pero al final se enamora perdidamente de él.

“Como me ocurrió a mí contigo, un playboy salido de la nada que destruyó todas mis defensas y no me dejó pensar con claridad.”

Viktor sintió temor por volver a sentirse esperanzado. No era la primera vez que Yuuri le dejaba entrever un atisbo de luz para después mandarlo de vuelta a las tinieblas. 

-Pero el playboy se aburre y la abandona. Esa era la imagen mental que he querido trasmitir cuando bailaba, porque, bueno -empezó a murmurar nervioso.- Yo quería mostrarme como la dama más hermosa del lugar. 

Viktor suspiró resignado. Allá se iba otro recodo más de esperanza perdido. 

“¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Tonto! ¡Tú no eres la dama, esa soy yo! ¡Tú eres el Don Juan conquistador! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? ¿Por qué no puedes verme cuando estoy tan cerca de ti.”  
Viktor tenía ganas de gritar pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente superado por la situación como para descubrirse ante Yuuri de una manera tan aparatosa. Y aquella maldita cremallera le estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya veo -comentó.- Es una idea interesante.

-¿No es raro? -preguntó Yuuri temeroso.

-No. En cierto modo, es muy valiente de tu parte que quieras hacer de la mujer. Vi algo especial en ti hoy, como una forma distinta de moverte. ¿Has estado practicando movimientos más femeninos?

-¡Sí! -respondió Yuuri con un entusiasmo casi automático.- Minako-sensei me estuvo ayudando.

¡Como no! ¡Esa arpía, otra vez metida por el medio! ¡Y Viktor había cometido la insensatez de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri! ¿Se lo habría pasado bien a su costa? 

-Fue una idea muy inteligente de tu parte. Ayudó mucho a la representación -añadió Viktor intentando sonar lo más apaciguado posible.

Milagrosamente, el engranaje empezó a funcionar de nuevo.Con la cremallera bajada del todo, la piel bruñida y elástica refulgía bajo las tristes bombillas del vestuario. Era una visión tentadora y voluptuoso. Solo el deseo de pasar un dedo solitario y revoltoso por tan espléndida ladera bastaba para derretir al gélido ruso, por no mencionar que la inquieta cremallera terminaba casi en la zona lumbar. Viktor casi podía adivinar el nacimiento de aquel trasero tan memorable y turgente. ¡Oh y las caderas! ¡Cómo olvidar aquellas malditas caderas que iban a conducirle por la vía de la amargura! Desde luego, no tocar toda esa perfecta arquitectura de músculos y huesos era de gente deprimida y desilusionada con la belleza de la vida. Viktor alargó sus manos para luego reprimirse.

“¡No lo hagas! No quieres volver a ser esa persona.”, le riñó su conciencia. 

Y tenía razón. Viktor recordó con hiel en la lengua la culpabilidad que le atenazó cuando se percató del hilo de sangre que salía de la entrada de Yuuri, la misma que minutos antes había profanado impunemente y sin permiso, la misma culpabilidad que le había estado persiguiendo cual espíritu vengativo desde que dejara al chico mal colocado entre las sábanas que él mismo había ensuciado . 

-Gracias, Viktor –susurró Yuuri de pronto.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó el ruso distraído en sus propios dilemas éticos.

-Gracias -repitió Yuuri. 

Con un ademán ágil, el japonés sacó sus brazos del conjunto y se volvió hacia Viktor, exponiendo su pecho desnudo ante él.- Por haberme animado esta tarde. Y bueno, por la cremallera, también. La pureza de la sonrisa con la que aquel joven confiado y puro de corazón le agració no hizo si no contrastar aún más con el censurable y pérfido hambre que invadía a Viktor. Carraspeó antes de hablar. 

-Bueno, lo único que he hecho ha sido mirarte. El resto lo has hecho tú solito -confesó.- Además, soy tu entrenador. Se supone que debo cuidar de ti. 

-Mi entrenador -repitió Yuuri embelesado por el sonido de las palabras.- Casi parece un sueño.

Aquel último comentario terminó de debilitar a Viktor, quién además fue testigo de cómo el asiático , terminaba de deslizar el traje hacia abajo para liberar las piernas. 

-Bueno, creo que te dejo que termines de vestirte -anunció Viktor mientras se retiraba, azorado por primera vez en años.

Yuuri pestañeó al procurar comprender la rápida huida de su entrenador, para darse cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo. 

-¡Oh, lo siento! -chilló con recobrado puritanismo.- Pero, Viktor, me has visto desnudo en las aguas termales. No pensé que te molestaría...

-Ya bueno -repuso el ruso rápidamente.- No es por mi, es por que puedas vestirte tranquilo. Hablando de aguas termales. ¿Nos vemos ahí en media hora? 

-Sí, claro –afirmó un sonriente Yuuri, ajeno al drama interno del ruso.- Nos vemos allí.

 

Viktor salió de Ice Castle como alma que lleva el Diablo. Tal era el fuego interior que lo consumía que agradeció enormemente, la brisa marina que recorría entonces las calles de Hasetsu. Yuuri estaba en lo cierto. Ya había disfrutado el ver su cuerpo sin ropa otra veces, sin embargo, aquel desnudo paulatino, aquella especie de striptease involuntario, había provocado que su razón se suicidara, quemándose a lo bonzo cual radical. 

¡Dios, lo deseaba! ¡Lo deseaba demasiado! Y aún teniéndolo tan cerca, no podía tocarlo. Viktor se preguntó si no era mejor cuando estaba en San Petersburgo, soñando con él pero sin la continua tortura de tenerlo delante y tan lejos a la vez. Tal vez, aquel era un castigo, concluyó. Había buscado el amor en tantos cuerpos para finalmente descartarlos sin piedad, que cuando por fin había encontrado al indicado, este le estaba completamente vedado. No le estaba mal empleado, reconoció amargamente. 

¡Pero tenía que serenarse! Viktor se internó cual delincuente entre las sombras de su cuarto para consolarse y sofocar aquella llama, como Yuuri no querría hacerlo, temiendo profundamente que algo en su cuerpo desnudo delatara posteriormente lo pecaminoso de sus aquellas actos furtivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este cap casi se puede considerar un bonus track del anterior. Supongo que es puro fanservice, pero la semana que viene volverá la trama XD  
> En fin, espero que por lo menos os haya divertido. Muchas gracias una semana más a la gente que sigue leyendo pacientemente actualización tras actualización, y por el apoyo que brindáis. 
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene para adentrarnos (¡¡¡por fin!!!) en el capítulo 4. ¡Qué paséis buen finde!


	18. Sueños y Brumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor empieza a entrenar a Yuuri en serio, resignándose, por el momento, a una relación meramente profesional. Sin embargo, su mente le traiciona, trayéndole recuerdos del pasado.

Es invierno, cerca de su séptimo cumpleaños; o al menos eso dicen los mayores, pues al niño esa fecha se le antoja una profecía lejana. Ha empezado a nevar. Con la nariz humedecida y pegada a la ventanilla, observa los copos caer, desde la calidez y comodidad de una limusina. Entonces, los copos alcanzan la tierra y se funden mágicamente con ella.

-Retírese, señorito Viktor -le ordena su chófer.- Si se acerca demasiado, pescará un resfriado. Sus padres nunca me perdonarían semejante despiste.

-Vale, Sergei –contesta él obediente, para acto seguido calmar su impaciencia agitando sus cortas piernecitas, que todavía no llegan al suelo.

Poco después, el pequeño comprueba con expectación, como el opulento vehículo cruza las verjas de bronce que delimitan la barroca mansión donde había vivido toda su vida. Sin esperar el consentimiento de los adultos, abre las puertas del coche y salta de él, para correr hacia el interior. Ensordecidos por la rotundidad inconsciente de sus pasos infantiles y por el eco percutor de su propio corazón, Viktor a penas oye los gritos de su alarmada niñera, intentar frenarle.

-¡Vitya, no corras! -le prohíbe la mujer infructuosamente.- ¡Vitya, ven aquí!

Pero Viktor ya está muy lejos y sabe perfectamente a dónde quiere ir. Con la cartera colgando y balanceándose a su espalda, y su esfevercencia infatil; se afana en su subir cada uno de los robustos escalones de mármol, cubiertos por el grueso tapiz de terciopelo, con el ímpetu fanático de un héroe de leyenda. Finalmente, tanto esfuerzo merece la pena: el joven Viktor conquista orgulloso la cúspide de la intrincada escalera de caracol. Aún así, sigue sin detenerse. ¡Tiene que verla! ¡Tiene que contárselo! Irrumpe en la habitación como un huracán, con la impaciencia y sinceridad de quién todavía no sabe que sus sentimientos pueden ofender a otros.

Entonces, alertada por el bramido de las puertas, abriéndose de par en par, y la sonoridad de los jadeos brotando del diminuto pecho de Viktor, ella, con la esbeltez y la lentitud meticulosa de un cisne que se ajusta las plumas, ella simplemente se gira.  
-¡Ah! ¡Vitenka! -le llama.- ¿Ya has vuelto del colegio?

Al observar a la bellísima mujer, abriendo su rostro de porcelana en una sonrisa estelar, el pequeño Viktor comprueba como el estado de las cosas vuelve a reordenarse a la perfección en su pequeño universo. 

“¡Está bien! ¡Hoy está bien! ¡Se lo puedo contar!”

La hermosa dama abandona el peine revestido de nácar, perdido en un saturado tocador, repleto de joyas de la más diversa índole y de productos cosméticos. Su cabello, recién atusado, de un rubio incandescente y pálido, como la luz de una estrella temprana, cae abundante y ondulado sobre su espalda descubierta, creando a su paso, algunos tirabuzones aleatorios. Tan rubio que parece plateado, es el mismo tono que comparte con el niño. 

El jovencito, todavía inocente, ignora que fue precisamente su cuerpo delgado y alto, cubierto por una piel blanquecina e inmaculada;que no engordó ni un gramo tras el embarazo y que la asemejan a una preciosa estatua cuidadosamente esculpida; el que le valió su puesto entre las mejores modelos de su época. Evidentemente, sus ojos de un exótico verde grisáceo y azulado ensalzados por dos cejas delgadas pero expresivas, al igual que el corte perfectamente ovalado de su rostro típicamente eslavo, también contribuyeron a su reconocimiento como una de las mujeres más cotizadas en las pasarelas de los noventa. Sin embargo, aquellos ecos del pasado le son totalmente ajenos al pequeño cuerpecillo que la abraza. Para Viktor su mamá es, así, vestida con un batín blanco y un camisón rosa claro de seda, la más bella princesa del Mundo, su princesa. Su nombre era Ekaterina Nikiforova.

-¡Mama! (pronunciado en ruso) -exclama el infante saltando a aquellos estrechos pero cálidos brazos.

-¡Angel Moya! (Mi ángel) -le correspondió ella- ¡Oh! ¡Cómo llevas el pelo! ¿Qué has hecho para que se te enrede tanto? ¡Ven, Mama te lo arregla!

Con la complacencia involuntaria de una muñequita, Viktor se sienta en el regazo de su madre y se dejó hacer, pues ambos comparten el mismo pelo, con aquel distintivo flequillo que les caía de forma natural por la parte derecha de la frente. Aquellos son los mejores momentos para el pequeño. 

Cuando ella está bien, el niño puede aventurarse en aquel cuarto lleno de tesoros y disfrazarse juntos con todos sus trajes y abalorios. A veces, los días que ella se encuentra mejor, salían a pasear por el pequeño bosque que había detrás de la mansión e incluso, cuando el lago estaba helado, ella le ensañaba a patinar. Eso es lo que a Viktor más le gusta del mundo: deslizarse por el lago,con el frío invernal en el que había nacido acariciándole las mejillas, agarrado de la mano de Mama. 

Por desgracia, la paz no siempre reina en aquel pequeño reino. A veces, Mama se pone enferma. Viktor no sabe porqué se empeña en beber todas esas botellas malolientes que la ponían muy contenta al principio, tal vez demasiado, pero que luego la hacían vomitar y tener dolor de cabeza . En esos días no se puede jugar, ni siquiera se puede hacer ruido. En vez de ello, el pequeño Viktor se ve abocado a la tarea de sujetar el admirado y abundante cabello de su madre, mientras esta regurgita ,ruidosa y patéticamente, todas sus desgracias en la taza del váter. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es cuando viene el ogro, aquel hombre que se enfadaba tanto cuando Viktor se olvidaba de llamarlo “padre”.

Unas cuantas veces al año, Él aparece, falsamente sonriente, lleno de regalos, y Mama, cegada a la evidencia, se lanza a sus brazos; insistiendo a Viktor, para que se acercara a aquel casi desconocido y le diera un beso. ¡Pero eso no era más que una estratagema, puesto que, al pasar de los días, aquel ser despreciable iba mostrando poco a poco su verdadera naturaleza! 

Cualquier descuido puede provocarle: una palabra mal escogida, un comentario poco prudente, una risa fuera de lugar. Cualquier excusa le valía a aquel brutal impostor para desatar su ira, casi siempre sobre Mama, cubriendo su bella piel de alabastro, con cardenales sanguinolientos. Viktor no soportaba verla deformada tan grotescamente, a ella la criatura más bella que jamás hubiera existido. Sin embargo, Ella iba a su encuentro y le sacaba las lágrimas, con una dolorosa sonrisa cuarteando sus heridas.

“¡Sonríe, Vitenka! ¡Sonríe, moya lyobov (mi amor)! ¡No dejes que ellos noten que estás triste! ¡Si se dan cuenta, ellos ganan!”

Pero no pasa nada, porque Viktor tiene un plan. Si Mama es su princesa, él será su caballero. Algún días, se haría grande y fuerte. ¡Y vencerá al malvado ogro! Así, se llevará a Mama y vivirán en una casa aún más grande y bonita, donde podrán patinar juntos todos los días. ¡Hasta en verano!

-Tienes el pelo un poco largo ya, angel moya -observa ella dulcemente.- Dentro de poco, tendremos que cortártelo.

Vitenka expresa su rechazo ante la idea, sacudiendo la cabeza efusivamente.

-¡No!- gritó.- Yo quiero tener el pelo tan largo como tú, Mama.

-¡Pero Vitenka! -ríe Ekaterina.- Los chicos llevan el pelo corto.

Entonces, Viktor vuelve a sacudir sus piernas colgantes con una alegría febril.

-Hoy estás muy contento. -comenta ella.- ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

-¡Sí! -anuncia Viktor, volviéndose hacia su madre con brillo en los ojos.- ¡Hoy he besado a un chico!

El inocente niño es todavía demasiado joven e ignorante como para entender el extraño rictus que se esconde tras la sonrisa de su madre. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Con que un chico, eh? -exclama la madre con artificial alegría- ¿Y era un chico guapo?

-¡Sí! -responde Vitenka con renovado entusiasmo.- ¡Era muy, muy guapo! ¡Tenía el pelo negro como los cuervos! ¡Parecía un príncipe! 

-¡Oh, Vitenka! -dice su madre lastimosamente.- No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-¿Por qué, Mama? -pregunta Viktor confuso.

-Porque por culpa de Mama te has convertido en un monstruo.

Un escalofrío recorre la tierna espalda de Viktor, al tiempo que su madre, la mujer a la que más amaría en todas su vida, le hablaba con tan claro y gélido desprecio.

 

Viktor se despertó sudoroso y agitado, como sacudido por el oleaje de su propio mar interno. Tras unos instantes de confusión y respiración descontrolada, lo recordó todo: Era Viktor Nikiforov, campeón mundial de patinaje artístico, orgullo de su nación, y ya contaba con veintisiete años. 

Era un adulto independiente, posiblemente no tan fuerte como había soñado en su infancia, pero si lo suficiente como para haber podido escapar de aquella casa. Estaba en Hasetsu, Japón porque había prometido entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki, al que amaba en silencio y unilateralmente. 

Entonces, sumergido en su propia autocompasión, se percató de que sus piernas se sentían misteriosamente ligeras. ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde se había metido Makkachin?

Viktor se desperezó resignado, conocedor del carácter vagabundo e inquieto que su perrita había tenido desde cachorro, y salió en su búsqueda. Vestido con el kimono del hotel, recorrió los angostos pasillos intentando evitar el crujir natural de la madera, llamándola con discretos silbidos, hasta que el ruido de uñas, arañando una indiscreta puerta, le alertó de la presencia del cánido. 

Viktor suspiró cuando reconoció la habitación como la de Yuuri. Como no podría ser de otro modo, su perra también se había enamorado del japonés, salvo que ella no tenía que andarse con subterfugios para demostrar su cariño.  
Con cuidado, Viktor abrió la puerta e intentó acallar al animal que salía, para después acariciar a su obediente mascota. 

-No es que no te entienda, pero podrías dejar algo para los demás, ¿eh, chica? -susurró al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el mullido pelaje de Makkachin. 

Al levantar la vista, Viktor no pudo evitar echar una ojeada al interior de aquel cuarto que le estaba vedado, y toparse con la reconfortante imagen de su adorado Yuuri durmiendo. Durante unos segundos, se planteó la idea de despertarle, ya que la hora del desayuno, y la posterior práctica conjunta, estaban próximas. Sin embargo, la expresión de absoluta y sincera placidez del joven nipón le desistió de hacerlo: con el pelo oscuro revuelto, la cara, completamente relajada y libre de gafas, exponiendo sus largas pestañas. Apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, Viktor se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto podría pasarse horas, simplemente viéndolo dormir. A pesar de ello, no podía obviar que había algo ilícito en esas observación, por lo que decidió adecentarse para desayunar en el comedor. 

 

“¡Era muy, muy guapo! ¡Tenía el pelo negro como los cuervos! ¡Parecía un príncipe!”, le susurraban los ecos de su memoria. 

 

“Vaya”,pensó irónico Viktor, “ Así que siempre he tenido estos gustos, ¿eh? ¡Quién lo iba a decir!”

 

Viktor sentía cómo las cálidas y vaporosas aguas reblandencían sus doloridos huesos y músculos, tras un día de práctica que había sido largo, a pesar de que Yuuri había llegado tarde. ¿Dónde había ido a parar la famosa puntualidad nipona? ¿Era otro de sus mitos como la tecnología punta barata o la solidez de su economía sin paro? 

Por fortuna para su organismo cada vez menos ágil y joven, las aguas termales sí eran una realidad, aunque, de vez en cuando, echaba en falta algún macaco compartiendo baño con él. No podía quejarse demasiado de ello, pues en su lugar, Viktor estaba acompañado por un bello doncel. Viktor aprovechó con discreción la oportunidad de vislumbrar el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri. El chico se introdujo en el agua, a su lado, portando una molesta toalla que tapaba sus partes pudiendas, con un pudor que parecía indecoroso en la cultura que había creado tan sabio entretenimiento.

“Magníficos abdominales”, opinó Viktor sin un ápice de culpa que ensombreciera su recreo, “Aunque echaré de menos al gordito.”

Si bien Yuuri era indudablemente atractivo, no era bello en un sentido trandicional. Los rasgos del joven japonés, por muy agradables que resultasen, distaban mucho de la belleza espectacular e innegable de la mayoría de los ex amantes de Viktor. Comparados con ellos, la belleza de Yuuri era algo mucho más sutil e intangible, como un aura que emanaba, envolviéndolo por completo y presente en todas sus expresiones, movimientos y reacciones. En ese sentido, Yuuri era único e imbatible. 

Sin embargo, y por mucho que aquel espécimen irrepetible siguiese apateciéndole como el agua a un sediento, Viktor había tomado la determinación de dejar de coquetear con él. Su misión se limitaba a pulir ese aura y exponerla al mundo, para que todos pudieran disfrutar de aquella belleza tímida e imperceptible que sólo él podía contemplar. Seguiría a su lado como entrenador, porque lo amaba sin remedio, porque era hermoso.

-Tal vez sería mejor olvidarse de los tres cuádruples en el programa libre -señaló Viktor con el pelo mojado vuelto hacia atrás y la mayor profesionalidad que su desnudez le dejaba.

-¡Pero los necesito para ganar el Gran Prix!- exclamó Yuuri antes de girar la mirada avergonzado.

Puede que estuviera pensando en renunciar al chico, pero eso no quería decir que Viktor fuera a dejar de exhibirse ante él, pues ya exhibirse formaba ya parte de la naturaleza del ruso. Además, su carita de vergüenza, ¡era tan divertida!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Viktor, estirándose y exhibiendo impúdicamente sus gloriosos atributos.- Aunque sólo tengas uno, puedes conseguir la puntuación perfecta en los componentes.

A Viktor no le temblaba la voz cuando afirmaba aquello. Yuuri había nacido para expresarse por medio del baile, y eso era más que palpable en sus piruetas y secuencias de pasos. Para cualquiera que lleve un tiempo prudencial observando rutinas de patinaje, es bien sabido que existen dos tipos de patinadores: los saltadores que basan todo su programa en las proezas técnicas y los bailarines, que se concentraban en dar un buen espectáculo. Sólo los genios como Viktor podían aunar equilibradamente ambas facetas. En cuanto a Yuuri, sus fortalezas le hacían encajar en la segunda categoría, por mucho que el muchacho asiático, prefiriese torturarse regodeándose en sus debilidades. 

Y es que Yuuri se mostraba totalmente ignorante de la magia atrayente e hipnótica que brotaba de su interior, así como de los poderosos efectos que esta tenía sobre sus allegados. ¡Qué estúpido por parte de Viktor sospechar que el joven la usaba de forma consciente para manipularle! Sin embargo, Viktor sabía que lograr que Yuuri aprendiera a usarla si quería hacerle ganar.

-Yuuri, ¿Sabes por qué decidí entrenate? -le preguntó Viktor.

“Independientemente de quisiera volver a acostarme contigo, claro está.”

Yuuri levantó la cabeza, deshaciendo su expresión abatida, reaccionando a la pregunta con una cara igualmente interrogativa. Viktor, que estaba fuera de la bañera natural se acercó a su compañero, tomándolo de las manos, lo obligó a incorporarse y mirarle.

-Me sentí atraído a ti por la música -explicó.- Por tu forma de patinar, como si tu cuerpo crease música. 

Aquel aura de pura belleza emanando de sus exquisitos y delicados movimientos, como si cada exhalación fuera una obra de arte, ¿dónde la vio por primera vez? ¿Fue en el vídeo o fue incluso más temprano, cuando bailaban juntos aquella suerte de flamenco falso? Yuuri se limitaba a mirarle boquiabierto, como si Viktor se hablara en un idioma incomprensible, situación que el campeón ruso quería cambiar por el bien tanto del propio Yuuri como de su carrera. 

-Haré un programa complejo que maximice esa ventaja. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo- juró Viktor mirándole a los ojos, hablando más en serio de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

“Porque yo conozco tu magia. Porque soy su primera y mayor víctima. Porque te amo.”

¡Oh! ¡Había vuelto a acercarse demasiado! El pobre Yuuri se había sonrojado otra vez, y Viktor, a pesar de saber muy bien que ese era un indicativo de que se estaba pasando, decidió dejarse llevar un poco más allá. De un tirón suave, terminó de sacar al atribulado muchacho del agua. Una parte maligna de Viktor tembló gozosa al notarle a su merced. 

-Tenía esa sensación -continuó Viktor.- El programa corto lo demostró.

Entonces, al verlo frente a él, Viktor no podía contentarse con sólo disfrutar de aquel cuerpo bello física e espíritualmente en el que ya había depositado su marca, pero que de pronto le había sido prohibido. Sin darse cuenta, Viktor tomó las largas y potentes piernas de Yuuri, deleitándose con cada uno de sus recovecos, la curva elegante del empeine, el valle tumultuoso de la rodilla. Cuando quiso salir de su propio estado de éxtasis, había colocado a Yuuri en posición de bailarina, como si de una muñeco articulado se tratara. Hasta cierto punto le sorprendió la pasividad del nipón. ¡Era tan flexible y ágil!

-Tal vez deberías producir tu propio programa libre -aconsejó Viktor.

“ Eso es. Tienes que sacar todo ese mundo que escondes en tu interior. Tienes que expresarte a tí mismo y a tu magia, tal y como sois.”

-Pero mi entrenador escogía mi música hasta ahora -se quejó Yuuri.

Viktor envidió a Yuri Plisetsky con la libertad con la que gemía y chasqueaba la lengua cuando algo lo frustraba, ya que esa era la emoción que sentía el ruso en esos momentos. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido que a aquella tímida tortuguita llena de encantos por exponer había que dejarle dentro de su caparazón, obligándole a representar emociones que no eran las suyas? En vez de ello, Viktor optó por poner a prueba la elocuente flexibilidad de Yuuri.

-¿No es más divertido si lo haces tú mismo?- terció Viktor.

-Pero mi anterior entrenador... -replicó Yuuri, resistiéndose.

-¿Quién era tu entrenador, Yuuri?, preguntó Viktor como si no lo supiera ya.

En ese instante, sobrecogidos por un silencio artificial y a punto de ser rasgado, Yuuri y Viktor supieron que se habían convertido en la atracción principal para una decena de bañistas curiosos. Por alguna razón, había un padre tapándole los ojos a un niño, y un anciano rezando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana les traigo algo de drama, y es que si hay algo que me fastidia del anime, es que, en primer lugar, a penas sabemos nada del pasado de Viktor (estuve toda la temporada esperando que dejaran caer algo como sí hicieron con Yurio); y, en segundo lugar, que se se obvia el tema de la homofobia en Rusia (soy consciente de que Kubo-sensei tenía sus razones, pero me sigue chirriando). 
> 
> Así que, hoy traigo algo más de mi cosecha, en vez de limitarme a novelar el anime. Aún así, creo que lo estoy haciendo demasiado exagerado XDD Es que cuando una se emociona... ^^U 
> 
> Por lo menos, ya hemos empezado con el cap 4. ¡Tengo que ponerme en serio a planear la canción y la escena de la playa! Estos días he estado muy ocupada y no he podido pensar en ello en condiciones ...
> 
> Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta, como modelo la de madre de Viktor usé a Elizabeth de Nanatsu no Taizai. ¡Es increíble lo mucho que se parecen ambos personajes! XDDD 
> 
> Bueno, dejo de divagar y voy a lo que importa: muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos, y todo el apoyo. Me alegra de veras, a pesar de que a veces en mis respuestas exhibo una seria falta de inteligencia emocional ^^U ...
> 
> Igualmente, espero que sigan disfrutando de este interminable fic y nos vemos la semana que viene, si no hay imprevistos! 
> 
> Bye!


	19. Cruce de llamadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Viktor llaman a Celestino para preguntarle sobre la música del programa libre. Por su parte, Viktor también recibe una llamada que lo ayudará.

La humedad del aire aun invadía sus pulmones, pesándole en el pecho junto con todos aquellos sentimientos que tanto se esforzaba por contener, mientras fingía estar simplemente recogiendo sus enseres de la taquilla. Cerca, su nuevo pupilo seguía pendiente de un tono de llamada que lo conectaría con más allá del Océano Pacífico; y aquella conexión era, para Viktor, algo que necesitaba más de lo que quería. 

La verdad sea dicha, a Viktor el tal Celestino nunca le había caído bien. Ni siquiera le impresionaban sus supuestos antiguos logros en el deporte en el que ambos habían invertido su vida, fácilmente rebatidos por el propio ruso en el inicio de su carrera. Si ya Viktor lo consideraba mediocre, esa impresión no había hecho más que cimentarse con todas las pruebas que Yuuri le había estado aportando. Por si eso fuera poco para crear cierta tensión hacia el entrenador italiano, Viktor sospechaba que Celestino sabía algo de sus deslices en Sochi. Con unas pocas frases, aquel incompetente podía deshacer todo lo que Viktor había estado construyendo, no sólo desde el Grand Prix, si no durante toda su vida. De hecho, a la faceta más paranoica de Viktor le resultaba casi delirante que Celestino no lo hubiera denunciado ya. 

Sin embargo, por mucho que Viktor lo temiera y lo subestimara a partes iguales, sabía que debía contar con la información que este le suscribiera para poder dirigir el camino de Yuuri como Dios manda. Después de todo, en eso consistía la promesa que ambos se habían hecho.  
El sonido del teléfono descolgándose lo puso sobre aviso. Se acercó a Yuuri para escuchar la conversación. La voz al otro lado parecía sorprendida pero feliz. Aquello era una buena señal.

-¿Yuuri? ¡Ciao Ciao!- saludó alegremente el italiano.- No hablábamos desde el Grand Prix Final.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! -le correspondió Yuuri.

-Escuché que ahora te entrena Viktor... -comentó de improviso Celestino.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Yuuri apresuradamente, como si se creyese autor de alguna secreta e insignificante traición. 

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -preguntó Celestino. El tono cantarín de su voz, deudor de su musical prosodia italiana, se ensombreció por unas notables preocupación y extrañeza. 

Aquel cambio radical dio pie a Viktor para intervenir. 

-¡Ciao, ciao, Celestino! -saludó Viktor con un cierto matiz más paródico que divertido.- Soy Viktor, su entrenador.

Viktor se encargó de recalcar aquella última palabra con un orgullo trivial y pasajero, tan sabiamente calculado que pasaría desapercibido ante cualquier observador descuidado. Un breve silencio reflexivo le esperó al otro lado de la línea. 

-¿Ahora juegas a entrenador en Japón? - terció Viktor sin abandonar su tono de voz inusualmente árido. -Déjalo ya.

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! La misma incredulidad que le había devuelto todo el mundo del patinaje. Viktor había sido alabado como patinador desde que empezara a competir en junior, hacía ya décadas. Su valía había sido probada sobre el hielo en infinidad de ocasiones, y siempre había sido reconocida. Pero, ahora que en el ocaso de su carrera decidía ponerse a entrenar a otros patinadores, no se topaba más que con reacciones de escepticismo y desprecio. ¿Por qué de pronto, todos daban por hecho que no estaba preparado para su nuevo cargo? ¿Por qué todos creían que estaba “jugando”? No importaba. Como ya hizo con anterioridad, sólo tenía que seguir demostrando de qué pasta estaba hecho. De esta manera, Viktor optó por ignorar a Celestino y atacar directamente la cuestión que le interesaba. 

-Oye, ¿por qué no dejabas que Yuri escogiera su música? -le acusó Viktor con una actitud fingidamente inocente.

Sin embargo, justo cuando creía que lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, apresándole con todas aquellos indicios de incompetencia que creía haber amasado en su contra, Celestino sencillamente se limitó a sorprenderse ligeramente para luego defenderse sin una pizca de acritud o nerviosismo. 

-A menudo elijo la música de mis patinadores -explicó,- pero también dejo que ellos lo hagan. Yuuri me trajo una melodía solo una vez. Creo que la compuso alguien que conocía. No estaba mal, pero cuando le pregunté si creía que podría ganar con ella, Yuuri se echó atrás y me pidió que volviera a elegir por él. Yuuri nunca tuvo confianza en sí mismo. Le dije una y otra vez que confiara en sí mismo, pero...  
Aquella autocomplacencia, terminó de irritar a Viktor, para quien Yuuri seguía siendo una víctima de la escasa mano izquierda de Celestino

“No le puedes exigir a una flor que florezca cuando se lo ordenas. Tienes que regarla tú, idiota.” 

Harto de escuchar excusas, Viktor decidió cortar la conversación por lo sano. 

-Bien. Gracias. - le interrumpió.

Entonces, cuando Viktor creía que Yuuri iba a cortar, este volvió a hacer algo que lo sorprendió. 

-Disculpa, Celestino - dijo de forma atropellada pero con una determinación innegable en la mirada,- Voy a redimirme en el próximo Grand Prix Final. 

A Celestino se le escapó una risilla de satisfacción mezclada con algo de la ternura que sentía por su ex alumno. 

-Quería oírte decir eso en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado – confesó.

Cuando Yuuri por fin colgó, esbozaba una gran y beatificadora sonrisa en su rostro que parecía querer derretir toda la tensión anteriormente acumulada. Era como si hubiera estado temiendo enfrentarse a su antiguo entrenador, como si, efectivamente, creyera que le hubiera traicionado o fallado. Aquellos sentimientos de filiación le resultaban un tanto extraños a Viktor, quien siempre había hecho lo que le daba la real gana, por mucho que considerara su relación con Yakov como algo que traspasaba lo profesional. 

-¡Qué bien! -suspiró Yuuri aliviado, confirmando la intuición de Viktor. -No me atrevía a llamarlo.

A pesar de ello, Viktor no podía sentir ninguna compasión por un Yuuri reconfortado. Más bien, prefería concentrarse en aquel abismo de incomunicación que volvía a abrirse entre ellos. Justo cuando creía que Yuuri empezaba a confiar en él, de repente resultaba que le había ocultado información, o le había contado una verdad a medias. Por si aquello no fuera ya de por si bastante exasperante, el japonés había dejado que Viktor hiciera el ridículo, echándole en cara a Celestino, cosas que en realidad este no había hecho. 

-Yuuuuri – le llamó sin ánimo de ocultar su ofuscación.- ¿Puedo oír la música que mencionó? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Soy tu entrenador, ¿no? 

-Sí, lo siento – se disculpó Yuuri, algo azorado, reconociendo su tropiezo.

Más tarde, y tal y como Viktor le había insistido, Yuuri le mostró la canción. Inmediatamente supo a lo que Celestino se refería. Indudablemente, el compositor la había compuesto con Yuuri en mente, pues había algo de él en la pieza, tal vez una cierta belleza ingenua y una melodía que resultaba al mismo tiempo taciturna y de una alegría esperanzadora. Sin embargo, para poder construir con ella una actuación que llegara al público, aquella música carecía de algo fundamental: no había clímax, ni impacto, ni teatralidad. La melodía era bonita, desde luego, pero parecía titubeante, como el mismo Yuuri antes de lanzarse a un salto mal encaminado. Sin intenciones claras de llegar a ninguna parte, su evolución terminaba por perderse en los mismos senderos circulares. Viktor era incapaz de imaginar ninguno de los movimientos fluidos y elegantes de Yuuri plasmados en dicha canción. No era, en definitiva, una canción ganadora. 

-Ya veo. Con que así suena- alcanzó a comentar con expresión comprometida. -Deberías plantearte otras posibilidades.

Viktor notó en seguida como su tibia reacción afectaba al ánimo de Yuuri, quién se sintió desacreditado en sí mismo. El joven japonés se enfocó en practicar la rutina de Eros, antes de seguir pensando en el urgente programa libre. Viktor, por su parte, se preguntaba hasta qué punto su nuevo protegido podía vivir a espaldas de aquel misterioso magnetismo que atraía al resto hacia él, como moscas a la miel. ¿Cómo podía alguien desconocer tanto de su propio encanto? 

La misma reflexión copó la mente aletargada de Viktor durante el resto de la jornada. La evolución de Yuuri, que hasta hacía un par de días parecía ir viento en popa, se había vuelto a estancar. Lo peor de todo era que, a diferencia de la anterior vez, Viktor no podía hacer nada para hacerle reaccionar. Tenía que ser él, el que se conociera a sí mismo, el que decidiera que quería mostrarle al mundo de sí mismo. Toda aquella inacción afectaba al optimismo del ruso, quién no podía entender menos las dudas de su pupilo, dotado como había estado siempre de esas ansias por encandilar al público. Frente a esto, el japonés prefería ocultarse al mundo, lo cual a Viktor, conocedor de todo aquel potencial de seducción, se le antojaba casi un crimen.  
Aquellos pensamientos seguían revoloteando por su mente, como abejas atareadas en un panal, cuando el timbre de su teléfono móvil lo sorprendió. Su sorpresa creció cuando leyó el nombre del contacto en la pantalla.

-¡Salut! -exclamó una voz familiar pero largamente olvidada.- ¿Cómo le va a mi casanova favorito?

-¿Chris? - se preguntó genuinamente Viktor sin salir de su ensimismamiento- ¿Cómo te va?

-Fabulosamente -respondió este.- Me estoy preparando para darle una paliza a tu chico en la pista, y eso que cierta personita me tiene muy ocupado...

Aquella vulgar insinuación pronunciado con un tono de voz tan meloso, exacerbó a un envidioso Viktor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a tu gato?- se burló taimadamente Viktor.

-Ja, ja – replicó Chris arisco.- Ríete cuánto quieras, pero yo por lo menos tengo pareja estable. Al menos que tengas noticias que darme... 

Viktor suspiró agotado. Conocía lo suficiente a Chris como para predecir sus ataques de ansías cotillas de abuela de pueblo, si bien había estado demasiado centrado en Yuuri como para acordarse de él. Ahora debía admitir su derrota ante él. Afortunadamente, Viktor podía confiar en que el suizo, a la hora de la verdad, y lejos de todas aquellas recriminaciones y peleas adolescentes; era ante todo un amigo. 

-Dime -insistió Chris con la impaciencia candente en la voz.- ¿Sigue siendo tan bueno en la cama como cuando te lo tiraste en Sochi?

-Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé -reconoció Viktor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no habéis....? -se escandalizó Chris.

-Me temo que así es -ratificó Viktor, intentando lidiar con su propia vergüenza y decepción.

-Pero... -repuso Chris, intentando no perder la esperanza.- Por lo menos os habréis besado, ¿no?

-Siento decepcionarte -contestó Viktor. 

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó Chris.- ¡Se me ha caído un mito! ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo estas semanas? 

La respuesta de Viktor fue tristemente automática. 

-Entrenarle. 

-¡Oh, merde! -susurró inconscientemente Chris.

-Chris, no le gusto. No hay nada que hacer. 

Un pesado silencio volvió a resonar al otro lado de la línea. Al tiempo, la voz de Chris volvió empañada de una plomiza e impactante seriedad. 

-Si tan seguro estás, ¿Como es que sigues ahí? No es como si no tuvieras más opciones.

-He hecho una promesa -replicó Viktor descuidadamente.

-¡Y una mierda! -bufó el suizo- ¡Como si tu palabra te hubiera importado alguna vez!

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? -preguntó Viktor con la rabia ascendiéndole por la garganta-¡Muy bien! ¡Te diré la verdad! No quiero irme. Quiero estar con él. Sé que es estúpido y que no tiene sentido, pero a veces creo que simplemente quedándome a su lado, soy feliz. Si así con él para siempre, sólo animándole y conversando, sería más que suficiente.

-¡Mon dieu, Viktor! -exclamó Chris- Nunca pensé que te oiría decir algo tan bonito. Lo tuyo es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. 

-Soy patético, ¿verdad? -rió Viktor. 

-¡No! ¡No lo eres! -negó Chris conmovido- ¡Escúchame! ¡No voy a permitir que te rindas tan fácilmente! ¡A ese chico le gustas! ¡Estoy seguro! Me reconcome el orgullo admitirlo pero ese brillo en los ojos no sólo era por el alcohol.

-Me encantaría creerte – repuso Viktor.- Pero tendrías que verle. Cada vez que me acerco a él o me insinúo, huye despavorido como si yo tuviese la peste. Lo he intentado todo y no...

-Viktor -le interrumpió exasperado Chris,- ¿No habrás hecho “lo de siempre”?

-¿Qué es “lo de siempre”? -preguntó Viktor desconcertado.

-¿No te habrás lanzado sobre el chico, como haces siempre verdad? Ya sabes, tocándole, acercándote, poniendo esa voz tan sexy que sabes poner. 

La falta de respuesta le dio a Chris toda la confirmación que necesitaba. 

\- ¡Ah, mon dieu! ¡Je ne peux pas y croire! (no me lo puedo creer) -resopló antes de carraspear y volver a hablar.- Viktor, voy a decirte algo que alguien tendría que haberte explicado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ese “método” de seducción sólo te funciona a ti porque estás muy bueno. Si el común de los mortales, hiciera lo mismo, no nos comeríamos ni una rosca. 

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Chris -rió Viktor. 

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Yo soy divino! -rió Chris con indignación fingida- Pero, en serio, lanzarte a las bravas como te he visto hacer, te sirve porque eres guapo, famoso y la mayoría de la gente ya está deseando conocerte. Los demás solemos, no sé... ¡Conversar un poco antes de ir con todo! Y, encima, el chico es japonés...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, preguntó Viktor completamente fuera de onda.

-¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿Quieres decirme que te has largado a otro país por las buenas y ni siquiera te has molestado en investigar un poco la cultura? ¡Y eso es algo que cualquiera puede descubrir con un documental de viajes, maldita sea! A los japoneses no les gusta el contacto físico ni que invadan su espacio personal. 

-¡Conociéndote, me sorprende que el chico no te haya dado un puñetazo en la cara! 

La escena de Yuuri reculando cuando le tomó de la barbilla y le tocó el brazo cruzó por el recuerdo de Viktor como un relámpago. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todas y cada una de las veces que Yuuri había desviado la mirada y se había sonrojado tan deliciosamente. Y, a pesar de ello, algo en aquel rubor preconizaba que, tal y como Chris había advertido, el asiático no estaba del todo a disgusto con todos aquellos avances. Viktor se sintió tentado a creer. 

-Mira, Viktor -comenzó a hablar Chris,- Me da la impresión de que esta vez se trata de algo mucho más serio e importante que un mero rollo de una noche. Te has enamorado de verdad, pero una relación profunda exige un esfuerzo especial. Debes intentar conocerle y hablar con él, ya sabes, no como un cacho de carne, si no como un ser humano...

-Me encantaría, en serio -suspiró Viktor.- Pero no sé cómo hacer para que se relaje a mi lado. La mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué espera ni qué piensa de mí. 

-¡Muy bien! -resolvió Chris- ¡Te voy a contar mi gran secreto! ¡La historia del pececito y la concha! 

-¿La historia del pececito y la concha? -se burló Viktor- ¡Parece un cuento de jardín de infancia!

-Es que me lo contaron en el jardín de infancia -explicó Chris.- Mi profesora estaba un poco preocupada porque intentaba hacerme amigo de las niñas, levantándoles la falda y esas cosas...

-No sé porqué, pero no me cuesta creerlo -repuso Viktor entre carcajadas.

-Verás, el pececito quería conocer a la concha porque esta guardaba una hermosa perla en su interior. Tú eres el pez y ese chico es la concha.

-Creo que puedo entender la analogía sin que me la expliques, gracias –dijo Viktor.

-¡Tú, calla y escucha! -continuó Chris- El caso es que cada vez que el pez se acercaba nadando a toda prisa para ver la perla, la concha se cerraba al instante, pero, un día, el pez tuvo paciencia y se fue acercando poco a poco, dejando que la concha confiara en él. Ese día , la concha dejó que el pez viera su perla.

-Toda esta historia me suena muy pornográfica – resopló Viktor impaciente.- ¿Cuál es la moraleja ?

-¡La moraleja es que si quieres que ese chico se abra a ti, debes dejarle tiempo y espacio para ello! Mantente en un segundo plano, ten paciencia y escúchale. ¿De acuerdo? Déjale ser él mismo. En este asunto, la estrella no eres tú. ¡Es él! 

-De acuerdo -concedió Viktor, algo agotado por la intensidad de su amigo.

-¡Así me gusta! -dijo Chris- ¡Te dejo, que tengo que volver a entrenar! ¡Tú haz lo que te he dicho!

Antes de que Viktor pudiera abrir la boca para despedirse, Chris ya había colgado. El ruso se tumbó en su cómoda cama, sintiéndose todavía más abatido que antes y siendo pronto acompañado por la incombustible Makkachin. ¿Con qué dejarle ser el mismo? Resultaba fácil decirlo cuando ni el mismo Yuuri parecía saber quién era en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, siento avanzar tan lentamente, aunque por lo menos ya tengo más claro cómo quiero terminar este cuarto capítulo. Espero, a pesar de ello, que los detalles propios que introduzco sean de vuestro agrado. 
> 
> También me gustaría avisar de que se avecinan tiempos aciagos y que es posible que estas semanas no pueda actualizar con la puntualidad habitual. Intentaré que no sea así, pero la verdad es que me está costando. 
> 
> Solo me queda desearles un buen fin de semana y agradecer la fidelidad de toda la gente que sigue leyendo y comentando este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, espero que os siga gustando! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. El pequeño mundo de Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor mete la pata y Yuuri se dedica a ignorarle. ¿Cómo reaccionará el ruso? ¿Se dará por vencido o intentará tomar otra vez el control de la situación?

El frío que naturalmente emanaba del hielo, le acaricia la espalda, sin llegar a penas a calmar algo del oscuro fulgor de rabia que lo envolvía. Viktor esperaba solo en el centro de una pista que en su abandono se le hacía inmensa. Podía entender que Yuuri no quisiera estar con él, pero que le faltara el respeto al patinaje de esa manera, eludiendo su deber para con su entrenador, después de todos los sacrificios que había hecho por él, era simplemente inaceptable. 

Toda aquella absurda situación había empezado a gestarse unos días antes. Después de la llamada a Celestino, Viktor pudo empezar a percibir con desagrado, no exento de cierta resignación, como a Yuuri de pronto las dudas volvían a aflorarle como un cáncer mal extirpado. De pronto, ya no sólo se había vuelto imposible trabajar en ideas para el programa largo que aún carecía de base alguna, si no que su Eros había perdido de golpe todo su brillo. Viktor estaba empezando a acostumbrarse: en todo lo relativo a Yuuri, siempre era un paso a delante y dos atrás. Sabía, por todo lo que había lo que el japonés le había demostrado anteriormente, que, en gran parte, debía limitarse a tener paciencia y esperar sus reacciones. Los consejos de Chris también iban en esa dirección.  
Sin embargo, Viktor nunca se había caracterizado por ser un observador paciente. Su carrera profesional le había enseñado que si quería que algo ocurriese, él mismo debía ser el agente del cambio, por lo que, atascados como estaban, la impaciencia terminó por ganarle en el atardecer de un largo e improductivo día de trabajo duro: 

-¿Aún no has elegido la música? -le preguntó- ¿Por qué no crees más en tus decisiones?

Intentando ocultar su propia frustración, Viktor recordó lo fácil que había sido para él reinventarse con cada nuevo programa, ávido de darle a su público una experiencia fresca de mano de una reinventada faceta de sí mismo. Cada vez que dominaba uno de ellos, las ideas para otras nuevas rutinas le hervían las neuronas.

-¿Cuál había sido para él la fuente de tanta inspiración? Por desgracia, en el momento en que su mente unió los conceptos inspiración y Yuuri, un sólo resultado podía ser posible. 

-Intenta recordar algo de cuando tu novia te quería – dijo.

La expresión nunca vista de Yuuri cuando se incoporó le golpeó como un tsunami, tan contundente y destructiva como inesperada. Tenía el rosto lógicamente enrojecido por el fragor de la práctica, con el sudor embadurnando su piel, dotándola de una patina brillante, si bien esto no hacía más que enfatizar el fruncido dramático e iracundo de su pobladas cejas. 

\- ¿Ehh? -gritó con una furia desconocida abrasándole la voz. 

La rabia de Yuuri era tan sincera y tan espontánea que Viktor enseguida supo lo que había hecho mal. Se sentía total e irremediablemente estúpido, pues todos los datos y testimonios que había ido recabando sobre él le indicaban no sólo que Yuuri apenas tenía experiencia amorosa, sino que además, aquel era un punto sensible para el asiático, el mismo que acababa de tocar. 

Afortunadamente, Yuuri se dio cuenta pronto de su exabrupto y cambió aquella desgarradora expresión de rabia por una de puro terror con la que Viktor estaba tristemente acostumbrado. Comenzó un extraño ritual de aspavientos de disculpa, si bien el ruso nunca pensó que tuviera que disculparse.  
-Lo siento- se lamentó.- Es que acabo de...

-Es verdad- le interrumpió Viktor asumiendo calladamente su responsabilidad.- Nunca has tenido novia.

Y, aunque Viktor entendía perfectamente que había metido la pata, nunca sospechó que Yuuri terminaría castigándole de aquella manera. Consciente de que debía compensar a su pupilo para que este volviera a sentirse cómodo con él, Viktor ignoró su nueva estrategia y intentó tender puentes con él. Sin embargo, con cada petición o avance, Yuuri sólo le devolvía frialdad y desdén. La desconcertante danza empezó nada más terminar la práctica.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Salgamos por ahí! -propuso Viktor con tono cantarín. Tal vez podría llevarle a aquellos puestecitos de comida donde se había emborrachado en soledad, sólo que esta vez, Yuuri conversaría con él y le recomendaría platos que todavía no se había atrevido a probar. Seguramente, el sentirse útil de esa forma reavivaría su debilitado autoestima. Sería un momento bonito y cálido para ambos. Pero a Yuuri le faltó tiempo para huir. 

-No, está bien -replicó mientras se encaminaba al hall sin mirar atrás.

A Viktor no le gustaba rendirse, así que, cuando coincidió con Yuuri en Yuutopia, ya había preparado su plan maestro.  
Yuuri, bañémonos juntos.

¡Claro! ¿Cuántas veces habían compartido las aguas termales ya? Sólo tenía que esperar que ese momento, tan cotidiano pero a la vez tan íntimo, ablandara las defensas de japonés. Toda esperanza fue vana. 

-Me voy a dormir -anunció sin detenerse a mirarlo si quiera. 

El tercer intento ya estaba pronosticado al fracaso, pero para entonces, la desesperación volvía a hacerse cargo de los actos del ruso. 

-Yuuri, durmamos juntos -le imploró desde una distancia prudencial, tras lo que sólo recibió un claro y desgarrador portazo.

Por último, Yuuri había decidido ignorarlo hasta el punto de faltar a su palabra de patinador. Y ahí estaba, repudiado por el mismo tipo que le había implorado en plena borrachera que fuera su entrenador. 

Suspiró frustrado y dio una patada al hielo, levantando algo de escarcha. No tenía sentido quedarse todo el día esperando a alguien que no iba a aparecer. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a Yuutopia. Viktor no dudaba de que lo encontraría ahí, pues sospechaba que Yuuri no era lo suficientemente “vivo” como para planear una escapada interesante. Tal vez tanta creatividad sólo salía a la luz con la ayuda alquímica del alcohol. Casi podía verlo: agazapado entre las sosas sábanas de su cama, como el caracol ermitaño y cobarde en que se había convertido en tan solo unas horas. 

Conforme fue transitando las muchas subidas y bajadas que caracterizaban el entramado de Hasetsu, le fueron llegando más y más ideas de lo que iba a decirle cuando por fin se lo topara de frente. Revisó en su cabeza con la obsesión de un montador, la escena imaginaria en la que lo sacaba a rastras de su escondrijo de comadreja y le decía cuatro verdades a la cara. Viktor se había esforzado toda su vida en replegar su enfado bajo capas y capas de encanto e ironía, pero Yuuri era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, de afectarle como ningún otro ser humano lo había conseguido hasta la fecha. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de la violencia con la que la puerta corredera chocó contra la madera, cuando la apartó inconscientemente. 

Cuando avanzó por el hall, un halo de rabia invernal lo envolvía de tal modo que los transeúntes percibían al instante que no debían inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Nadie podría haber reconocido en él al gaijin amigable que había tomado el hábito de recorrer el hostal con en eterno yukata, pero esto no podría importarle a un Viktor que, alejado de todo el barroquismo con el que protegía su esencia, se había convertido en una flecha con un sólo vector de dirección. Parecía que nada podría distraerlo de su objetivo. 

-¡Shh! -le interpeló un discreto pero eficaz chasquido a su espalda. 

Como desarmado súbitamente de todo su enfado, Viktor se giró curioso hacia la fuente del serpenteante sonido, para toparse con el rostro rechoncho y tierno de la madre de Yuuri, quién le llamaba desde el interior de una habitación.

-Nee, Chotto! Kimi! -insistió mientras enfatizaba su invitación abanicando el aire con la mano.- Kocchi, kocchi! (Ey, tú, ven aquí.)

Atraído por el sonido amigable y dulce de aquella voz maternal, Viktor obedeció una orden que a penas intuía a la manera de un niño encantado por su particular flauta de Hamelin. Cuando Viktor hubo entrado en la estrecha habitación, Hiroko cerró suavemente la puerta tras él, cercionándose de que su charla no sería atestiguada.

-Ah! Moo! -suspiró graciosamente aquella adorable señora- Ano ko wa itsumademo sukoshi wagamama da wa! Hontô ni gomen nasai! (Ay, ese niño siempre ha sido un poco caprichoso. Lo siento mucho.) Sore dakara, kore wa zettai ni himitsu desu wa! Wakarimashita no kai? (por eso mismo, esto es estrictamente secreto. ¿me ha entendido?)

Viktor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como si pudiera fingir que entendía algo de aquella divertida letanía. Entonces, la madre de Yuuri depositó sin previo aviso un conjunto polvoriento y casi amarillento de papeles en sus manos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos o que esperaba ella de él, Viktor les dio la vuelta para descubrir que se trataban de una ingente colección de posters. Sonrió impúdicamente al reconocerse como protagonista de todas esas efigies y dicho atrevido gesto no pudo sino aumentar al recordar todas aquellas marcas en la pared del cuarto de Yuuri. Las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar lentamente. 

En lo que respectaba a las imágenes en sí, la colección era impresionante. Las había que se retrotraían a su época junior, especialmente le llamó la atención aquella en la que aparecía el traje de Eros que tan bien había reconocido Yuuri. También las había más nuevas y algunas no parecían ceñirse exclusivamente al ámbito deportivo. Rió, ¿Cuándo demonios le habían sacado esa? Esperaba haber cobrado mucho por ello... Por medio de ellas, era factible, incluso tentador, señalar el rumbo histórico que había seguido su carrera, una senda de baldosas amarillas que lo acercaba y lo separaba de Yuuri. ¿Pudiera ser que efectivamente Yuuri había estado en este mundo tantos años, conociéndole y admirándole en la lejanía sin que el tonto de Viktor llegara a sospecharlo en ningún momento? Desde luego, saberse destinatario de una pasión tan celosamente cultivada a lo largo de los años, como un vino de buena añada, le hacía transpirar un poco más de lo necesario. 

“Te quiero. Te he querido desde que tenía doce años.”

Pero, ¿Qué era querer para una criatura que nunca había tenido la más mínima relación romántica? ¿Estaría confundiendo el fuego del fanatismo con el verdadero anhelo erótico? Necesitaba despejar la incógnita, dilucidar qué significaba realmente todo aquello para Yuuri. Mientras tanto, la madre de Yuuri observaba sus reacciones como un ilusionista que, tras realizar su truco, aguarda el aplauso de su público. 

Tras la exposición de los poster, Hiroko pareció tomar carrerilla y se envalentonó sacando y ofreciéndole los álbumes familiares en todo su esplendor. Viktor terminó abocado a contemplar toda la infancia y adolescencia de su amado. Allí estaba un regordete y enternecedor Yuuri de seis años, vestido con un jersey decorado con la inicial de su nombre, sonriente, dando sus primeros pasos sobre el hielo. Luego, estaba el Yuuri de doce años con el clásico uniforme escolar negro y de cuello mao, frente a la puerta del instituto, flanqueado por sus orgullosos padres y una hermana tan plagada de hormonas como indiferente. Ya portaba su característico pelo revuelto y aquel mamotreto de gafas que entorpecían la contemplación de su terso rostro, pero que le dotaban de aquel aire distraído tan divertido. Además, había un Yuuri de dieciséis que, ataviado con el yukata tradicional, se dedicaba a quemar fuegos artificiales, acompañado por una encantadora y jovencísima Yuuko y un torpón y varonil Takeshi. El Yuuri de dieciocho años, vestido con el traje del festival de verano, portando el palanquín junto con los otros muchachos del pueblo... Después de tales evidencias gráficas, estaba claro que Yuuri había sido adorable toda su vida... y Viktor estaba más que enamorado.

“Dios, eres perfecto. ¿Cómo he podido pasarme tantos años ignorando que existías?”

Una vez la buena señora se hubo quedado a gusto, Viktor agradeció con una reverencia aquel presente, aquel vistazo a lo que había sido la vida del japonés hasta entonces y retomó la dirección hacia el cuarto de Yuuri con renovado objetivo. 

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación y enfrontarse con una mirada de puro miedo y arrepentimiento, la poca furia que Viktor seguía albergando se le escurrió por los poros. Ahora que por fin enseñaba su rostro, el ruso supo que Yuuri ya no podría negarse a ninguna invitación.

-Buenos días, Yuuri – le saludó.- Vayamos al mar. 

-Bien- respondió Yuuri sumiso y atolondrado.

Tal y como Viktor había presentido, no hacía el mejor día posible para ir a la playa, pero aquello no podría importarle menos. Como ciudadano de un país nórdico, un par de nubes no podían asustarle. Así, además, tendrían la playa para ellos solos, lejos de molestos bañistas casuales. Pasearon gran parte del tiempo en silencio, con la dulce Makkachin como su único apoyo en esos momentos, mientras la incipiente luz solar luchaba incansable por hacerse un hueco entre las fornidas y delicadas nubes grisáceas. Por fin, se sentaron a la orilla del agua, en el lugar que tal vez a Yuuri le pareciera lo suficientemente alejado. De pronto, Viktor experimentó un extraño alivio. El olor a sal, la textura irritante pero adaptable de la arena, era como estar en casa pero a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Tan lejos y tan cerca, como el corazón de Yuuri, quién a pesar de estar sentado a su lado, mantenía una mirada distante que se perdía en el horizonte. 

-Vaya, gaviotas -comentó Viktor, un poco cansado de tanto silencio.

-Gaviotas colinegras – le corrigió Yuuri fríamente. 

Viktor tomó algo de aire, mientras observaba como Yuuri persistía en encerrarse en sí mismo, con esa pose defensiva, abrazándose las piernas, todavía negándose a mirarle. Sabía que debía dejarle espacio, si bien, tal vez ya fuera el momento de dejar de exigir y empezar a dar, para poder recibir algo a cambio. 

-Desde que vine aquí, siempre que veo las gaviotas tan temprano, me acuerdo de San Petersburgo -dijo.- Pensé que nunca dejaría esa ciudad, así que nunca me fijé en el canto de las gaviotas. ¿A ti te pasa igual?

Viktor con quince años, encerrado en la pista, día tras día. ¿Cómo pensar en irse cuando su pequeño mundo era tan perfecto? O al menos eso creía por entonces.  
Entonces, de pronto, Yuuri empezó a hablar, abriéndose lentamente como una flor abre sus pétalos al Sol con la primavera, agradeciendo un poco de calor y agua. 

-En Detroit había una chica que siempre me hablaba insistentemente...

En cuanto Viktor, escuchó esa frase, notó como su mente se empezaba a enturbiar. ¿Iba a hablarle por fin de alguna antigua pareja?  
Una vez, un compañero tuvo un accidente -prosiguió.- Yo estaba muy preocupado. Estaba en la sala de estar con esa chica. Cuando me abrazó para consolarme, la aparté instintivamente.

El motor de un pequeño barco pesquero resonaba en la lejanía, si bien Viktor apenas podía oírlo, atento a la conversación. Sólo con esas palabras el ruso ya podía sobre entender que la chica sentía algo por el despistado japonés. Posiblemente, el pobre Yuuri siempre había sido así: tan afanado en devaluarse a sí mismo, que termina apartando a todas aquellas personas que sientan fascinación por él. Cruel y maravilloso Yuuri. En cierto modo, consolaba saber que no había sido el único ni el primero.

-Wow -exclamó Viktor con tristeza reprimida en la garganta.- ¿Por qué?

-No quería que pensara que estaba agitado – explicó desgranando sus sentimientos como quien deshace los pliegues de un lienzo, suave, lenta pero meticulosamente.- Sentí que estaba entrometiéndose en mis sentimientos, algo que odiaba. 

Sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que iba confesando, Viktor se atrevió a observar la velada expresión de Yuuri que tanto él mismo se esforzaba por atesorar. A parte del consabido rubor que Viktor tanto había llegado a apreciar, un cierto brillo taciturno matizaba el mar oscuro e incandescente de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que en el fondo él y el japonés no eran tan distintos, pues ambos sufrían, ambos albergaban una vulnerabilidad que deseaban mantener oculta ante los demás a toda costa. Los métodos simplemente eran distintos. Al fin comprendió que todas aquellas huidas no eran más que un intento por parte del asiático de conservar intacto su pequeño mundo propio... y él había lo había profanado todo. Comprendió que lograr que Yuuri se abriera a él de esa manera no dejaba de ser un privilegio, una experiencia reservada a unos pocos, como contemplar una aurora boreal o acariciar a un potro salvaje. 

-Eso me hizo ver que Minako-sensei, Nishigori, Yuuko-chan y mi familia nunca me trataron como a un debilucho. Tenían fe en que seguiría creciendo como persona, y siempre me dejaron mi espacio. 

“Porque le dejaron espacio”, se repitió mentalmente Viktor, “porque ellos sí lo conocen y saben de qué es capaz.”

-De esta forma, Viktor supo por fin qué era lo que debía decir, lo que Yuuri tanto esperaba de él: una verdad tan evidente para todos que había pasado completamente desapercibida para el japonés. 

-No eres débil, Yuuri- afirmó Viktor con rotundidad.- Y nadie lo piensa.

De nuevo, el silencio se instauró entre ellos, si bien ahora ya no se sentía tan sólido como antes. Yuuri había regresado y ahora parecía hallarse inmerso en las últimas palabras de Viktor. En ese momento, el ruso supo que había llegado su oportunidad de plantear la pregunta por la que había venido hasta allí. El peso de los posters en sus manos le hacía arder la piel de impaciencia.

-¿Qué quieres que sea yo para ti? -se atrevió a inquirir- ¿Una figura paterna?

-No.

-¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo? -probó Viktor imperturbable. 

Yuuri se limitó a emitir un pequeño gemido grave y dubitativo. Viktor notó como se le secaba la garganta al intentar pronunciar su siguiente oferta. Una vez más, la impaciencia le pudo.

-¿Tu novio, entonces? Puedo intentarlo – dijo, como si imaginarse como la pareja de Yuuri le hubiera costado, alguna vez, esfuerzo.

No tardó en recibir su merecido, con todos aquellos furibundos “no” clavándosele dolorosamente en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué esperaba que fuera a hacer el pobre chico ante tan injusta encerrona?

A continuación, Yuuri se levantó con una energía que no había mostrado desde el día anterior y habló con total convencimiento. 

-Quiero que sigas siendo el mismo. Siempre te he admirado – declaró antes de girar el rostro nuevamente avergonzado y confesar la verdad oculta de sus actos.- Te estuve evitando porque no quería que vieras mis defectos. ¡Te lo compensaré todo patinando!

El peso de la verdad resultaba aplastante para el ruso, asfixiante. Esa era la diferencia entre lo que Yuuri sentía por él y lo que Yuuri sentía por Viktor. Yuuri solo lo admiraba, lo consideraba una figura tan lejana y perfecta como inhumana. Tal vez, Yuuri no pensara si quiera que tuviera derecho a enamorarse de él, tal era la distancia que los separaba. 

Sin embargo, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos Viktor había podido comprobar que Yuuri era de todo menos perfecto. Desde luego, estaba lejos de ser meramente el cuerpo perfecto y el hábil amante borracho con el que se topara en el Grand Prix. Era un ser complejo, sensible, bondadoso hasta el punto de resultar cruel, tan vulnerable y sensible que no podía albergar mayor fortaleza, para nada inmaculado, pero era precisamente ese exclusivo amasijo de imperfecciones lo que lo hacía tan encantador, lo que lo hacía tan especial. De toda la gran masa de gente que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, Viktor podía afirmar con contundencia que nadie se asemejaba a Yuuri, tal era su rareza. 

Por eso, él estaba enamorado de Yuuri, pero Yuuri sólo lo admiraba. A pesar de ello, no iba a rendirse después de haber llegado tan lejos. Ya había admitido ante sí mismo que la sola presencia del asiático era un bálsamo más que suficiente para su atenazado corazón, además de que compartir aquel momento de intimidad significaba un privilegio indiscutible. Agarrándose a sus últimas esperanzas, como tan sólo Yuuri le había enseñado a hacer, le tendió la mano: 

-Bien, pero no te lo pondré fácil. Esa es mi forma de demostrar el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero de todo, siento la demora y no haber podido publicar antes. Lo que me ha pasado es de chiste: la semana estuve trabajando tanto para poder escribir el viernes, que terminé agotada y sin poder escribir. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si me ponía a ello, no saldría nada decente (y más teniendo en cuenta la importancia de la escena), de tan agotada que me encontraba. Lo siento y espero que este largo capítulo compense la espera.  
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo y fidelidad y gracias por seguir leyendo el fic aunque no actualice tanto como debería. Espero que les guste y que pasen un buen fin de semana.  
> P.S: Estoy agotada, así que seguro que he vuelto a meter la pata en algo, Por favor, sean compasivas cuando me lo hagan saber XDDD Un abrazo


	21. Como una flor bajo los rayos del Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Viktor consiguen encontrar la pieza musical para el programa largo y comenzar a planear la coreografía ...con problemas capilares de por medio...

-¡Por favor, enséñame todos los saltos que sepas hacer! 

No era una petición cualquiera. Viktor conocía la determinación de Yuuri, la había presenciado antes, pero su aparición errática e inusual siempre terminaba por llevárselo por delante, como si de una tormenta solar se tratara. Parecía mentira que aquel fuera el mismo chico que horas antes estaba rehuyendo de él y de sus propias responsabilidades. La sensatez que aún permanecía, acallada y arrinconada , en el cerebro de Viktor, le susurraba que tal vez debería estar algo enfadado todavía con él, algo receloso. 

Sin embargo, el ruso ya se sabía completamente vulnerable con respecto al incandescente brillo cósmico que irradiaban los ojos de Yuuri cuando este ya estaba decidido, aquellos breves pero portentosos destellos de fortaleza. ¿Cómo resistirse a darle lo que le pedía si se lo pedía con tanto convencimiento? Los ojos furibundos y oscuros de Yuuri se habían convertido en una red en la que, sencillamente, quería dejarse caer. 

Durante los siguientes días, Yuuri siguió desprendiendo esa luz rabiosa de pura concentración. No es que los saltos fueran su especialidad, no habían llegado a serlo de forma milagrosa en tan pocas sesiones, pero la fortaleza renovada con la que siempre se levantaba tras cada aparatosa caída siempre lo colmaba de una inesperada admiración. 

Tal y como los comentarios de Yuuko y sus anteriores observaciones pronosticaban, Yuuri era un monstruo de pura resistencia que podía pasarse horas sin tomar un sólo descanso. Sólo patinaba, patinaba, saltaba, se caía y se volvía a levantar como en una especie de carrusel maldito, sin perder un gramo de frescura ni mostrar un sólo signo de cansancio. Tal eran los frutos de un entrenamiento incesante y casi obsesivo. 

Por su parte, Viktor se esforzaba por no ofrecer una imagen opuesta a la de su devoto pupilo. La combinación paradójica de una excesiva facilidad que nunca le había obligado a tanto sumada al peso de todos los años de su carrera de éxito empezaban a hacer mella en un cuerpo que parecía querer traicionarlo. No tardó en tener que agarrarse a la valla que delimitaba la pista para no caer de bruces contra el hielo.

¡Viktor, por favor, déjame hacer ese otra vez! -le pidió, casi exigió, Yuuri con sus mejillas de cereza está vez encendidas por la llama del esfuerzo y el sudor embadurnando su frente, con el énfasis subrayado de sus cejas de bordes espesos. 

Pero aquel que fuera en otros tiempos no tan lejanos un orgulloso campeón, simplemente no estaba en condiciones de concederle ningún deseo; le bastaba con el reto de respirar con normalidad.

-¡Wow! -jadeó Viktor intentando enmascarar inútilmente su desesperación.- Ya van miles de veces. 

-Solo es la decimotercera -se quejó Yuuri.

-Llevo un tiempo pensándolo -admitió Viktor, mientras se agachaba a quitar algo de escarcha de sus patines,- Tienes mucho aguante.

-Al menos tengo eso – se lamentó quedamente Yuuri.

Viktor aprovechó la incómoda posición de su rostro, casi boca abajo, para ocultar la leve irritación que le había provocado aquel inoportuno comentario. Con el paso del tiempo, había empezado a desarrollar una cierta “alergia” a la constante tendencia de Yuuri de despreciarse a sí mismo. Claro, el pobre y mediocre Yuuri sólo tenía eso, sólo tenía la capacidad de poner contra las cuerdas a un campeón olímpico, pero eso no era para nada motivo de autoreconocimiento ni regocijo personal. 

-Dijiste que los nervios de una competencia te hacían dar hambre. -rebatió Viktor.- No has sufrido ninguna lesión grave y eres más joven que yo...

Estaba inmerso en su propio rumiar, cuando lo sintió: un dedo acusador e indicioso posándose, haciendo diana en la parte más vulnerable y descubierta de su cuero cabelludo: un talón de Aquiles cuya existencia a penas empezaba a reconocer. 

El vergonzoso descubrimiento contaba con apenas unos días, cuando apesadumbrado otra vez por los insistentes desplantes de su amado alumno, Viktor había vuelto a recurrir a un cada vez menos comprensivo Chris. 

-¡Ni que te hubiera visto la calva! - se burló el suizo una vez.

Al oír aquella palabra tabú, Viktor notó como la sangre se le retiraba lentamente de las venas, como si su cuerpo, consciente de pronto de su propia caducidad, se fuera preparando él solo para el embalsamiento.

-¿Qué calva? -preguntó Viktor con el pánico asomándole en las cuerdas vocales.

-¡Tranquilo! -intentó calmarle Chris. - Es algo insignificante: sólo un huequecito de nada en la coronilla.... nada que llame la atención. 

-¿Tengo una calva en la coronilla? -musitó Viktor cada vez más alarmado.- Sabía que últimamente estaba más quebradizo...

-¡No pasa nada! -exclamó histriónicamente Chris para ocultar su propia ansiedad ante su metedura de pata.- ¡Eres un hombre alto, no creo que él la haya visto! 

Vikto no recordaba mucho más de aquella traumática conversación, tal vez porque Chris se diera mucha prisa en despedirse, dejando a Viktor más devastado de lo que se lo había encontrado o tal vez porque no había dicho nada de igual contundencia. El todavía atractivo ruso tan solo alcanzó a maldecir su propia herencia: siempre pensó que había heredado el pelo de Ella y no de Él. 

Y ahora su peor defecto, la prueba irrefutable de su pérdida, había quedado expuesta ante la vista, y el tacto, de la persona cuyo juicio más temía.   
En cuestión de segundos, Yuuri retiró el dedo, avergonzado, posiblemente por su propio atrevimiento.

-¡Lo siento! -chilló- ¡No pude evitarlo!

-¿Tanto peligro corro ya? -preguntó un debilitado Viktor, tapándose el pelo.

Yuuri se apresuró a tranquilizarle de una forma tan forzada como poco eficaz que a Viktor no pudo si no recordarle al torpe consuelo de Chris.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Todo está bien! 

El peso de aquellas disculpas desalmadas e indeseadas era justo el golpe de gracia que el abatido cuerpo de Viktor necesitaba para claudicar definitivamente. El otrora campeón notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban del todo. 

-Me muero -declaró.-No puedo recuperarme. 

Hacía años que Viktor había adquirido el hábito de dormir desnudo. Era como si aquel norteño, hijo del hielo nunca tuviera suficiente frío. Después de todo, sabía de buena mano que incluso de niño, su cuidadora tenía que volver a colocarle el pijama. Para el ruso siempre había habido algo reconfortante y sensual en el tacto directo de las sábanas.

Le gustaba su cuerpo, estaba orgulloso de él por mucho que comenzara a fallarle; y de todas las agradables con las que este le agasajara. Que muchos de sus antiguos amantes hubieran valorado positivamente la inmediatez pragmática de aquella decisión, sólo resultaba un factor más. Igualmente, el calor del pegajoso verano japonés había estado recientemente internándose en su cama sin ser invitado, por lo que la desnudez seguía siendo la opción más recomendable ante tal inclemencia. Así que, cuando Yuuri irrumpió en su habitación, Viktor estaba, naturalmente desnudo. 

El ruso no tuvo tiempo de vestirse, ni hubiese sentido el impulso de hacerlo, pues se hallaba confinado en las profundidades de un sueño oscuro y ciego, cuando notó un peso extraño desplazándose por su cama. 

-¡Viktor, escucha! -le ordenaba un voz familiar y querida. 

El chillido emitido por su fiel Makkachin, que yacía a sus pies, terminó de despertarle. Sí, Yuuri había irrumpido en su cuarto, se había subido a su cama y había pisado a su perra. No tenía importancia, Makkachin estaba casi tan enamorada del japonés como él mismo. Lo perdonaría en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto a la equívoca situación de Yuuri invadiendo su dormitorio, Viktor, ni siquiera al estar todavía preso por los fantasmas del sueño, no sentía la más remota tentación de malinterpretar las intenciones del joven asiático a su favor. Más bien, sería justo decir que no tenía ni idea de qué quería. Entonces vio el portátil en las manos del chico, se acordó de aquella pieza de música insípida y los pensamientos empezaron a organizarse en la enmarañada mente de Viktor.

-La música está lista- anunció un frenético Yuuri, para más confirmación.

Yuuri le colocó diligentemente los auriculares en los oídos, presintiendo quizás que Viktor tuviera la consciencia todavía demasiado entumecida como para hacerlo por sí mismo. Sin embargo, en cuanto la melodía comenzó, Viktor supo qué hacer: cerró los ojos instintivamente para centrarse en sus detalles. La música no tardó en agradecer la cortesía, con una infinidad de matices y texturas que no aparecían en la primera versión. 

Era obvio que era la misma pieza pues la tonada central, algo simple y esquiva, seguía ahí. Sin embargo, ya desde el comienzo se advertía un cierto doble juego en las traviesas notas del piano que iba complicándose y desplegándose progresivamente, evolucionando conforme la canción avanzaba. Comenzaba con una ligera cascada de teclas que comenzaban a sonar de una manera algo tímida pero insistente, en un ciclo que parecía pretender extenderse, arremolinarse, hasta el infinito. Sin embargo, un serie de notas dispares dispuestas de forma estratégica avisaban de una cierta ascensión oculta en aquel remolino aparentemente interminable. Entonces una nota sonaba algo más discordante, forzando a una ligera pausa que anunciaba el temido cambio de giro. 

A continuación, el peso de la música parecía caer con una contundencia imprevista sobre las teclas, casi imprimiendo la melodía en ellas, mientras que aquellas notas que parecían perdidas en aquella evolución ascendente, pretendían crear una melodía secundaria, que iba añadiendo lentamente nuevos matices a la pieza, contestando a aquel juego de notas inicial. Ahora, este último permanecía como telón de fondo, mientras la nueva concatenación de sonidos emprendía su discurso complementario, como las gotas de lluvia retumbando dulce pero implacablemente en la tierra, envueltas en el torbellino inicial. 

La melodía volvió a cambiar haciéndose más vivaz, más atrevida, pero sin perder en ningún momento la dulzura inicial. Así mismo, frente a la celeridad de las notas más agudas, algunas notas graves parecían haberse colocado en la partitura para anclar aquel pájaro musical a la tierra, como queriendo evitar que esta echara a volar. Este duelo casi titánico entre el vuelo y el suelo dotaba a la melodía de una solemnidad y densidad recién adquiridas, el mismo duelo que tenía lugar cada vez que un patinador se atrevía a desafiar las leyes de la gravedad y saltaba. 

Una vez más, las notas agudas parecían rebelarse contra esta imposición y dejaron de disponerse de forma circular, para simular puntadas dadas con destreza sobre el tejido musical, haciendo avanzar la pieza, como una hoja afilada que corta el hielo. La aparición sagaz y dinámica de los violines acrecentó aquella sensación de movimiento.

El estribillo inicial volvió a repetirse pero en esta ocasión el ritmo parecía algo más pegajoso, teñido de una determinación que se había ido fraguando durante todo aquel viaje sonoro. Entonces, las teclas se volvieron contestatarias y volvieron a introducir un nuevo discurso de intenciones, casi imponiendo su presencia, decididas a dejar claro que estaban ahí para quedarse. Había dramatismo en ellas, con una alternancia casi teatral entre los agudos más excelsos y mimados y los graves más rotundos. 

Un sonido grave de teclas volvió a irrumpir en aquel espectáculo musical, anunciando un nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Las notas se volvieron tímidas otra vez, como si algo las hubiera hecho renegar de su excelsa exhibición, si bien su sonido no había perdido brillo, es más, su prolongación en el tiempo, su aparición discreta y contemplativa las asemejaba al destello romántico y etéreo de lejanas estrellas, el mismo firmamento que invadía la mirada de Yuuri en los momentos de verdadera emoción. 

Poco a poco, como si fueran retomando la inercia perdida, las notas fueron acelerándose y la melodía inicial volvió a caer renovada como el agua incesante de una cascada. Y una vez más: la contundencia, determinación, dignidad desaparecidas retornaban con la fuerza de un coloso que se levanta tras haber tropezado. Una floritura enérgicamente delicada quería anunciar ese hecho, y nuevos matices, delicados y preciosistas, como las fluctuaciones de los rayos solares inundaron la pieza. El torbellino nunca se había ido, sólo iba ascendiendo más y más en un arrebato cada más orgulloso y poderoso. Todos los pasajes, los cambios de secuencia se iban combinando en aquel impresionante giro final, y cuando la melodía alcanzó su cenit terminó de desvanecerse, retornando a su sincera timidez inicial, como si tanta belleza y derroche nunca hubieran existido. 

Era como una flor que iba abriéndose progresivamente a los rayos del sol, para después de haber desplegado toda su fragante belleza, ir cerrándose poco a poco. Era un patinador tímido pero talentoso, que iba avanzando en el hielo, que se caía para volver a levantarse con fuerzas y orgullo renovados, arrebatándole el aliento a un público que en inicio lo había menospreciado. Era Yuuri: tímido, delicado, pero sutilmente poderoso, digno, siempre profundamente hermoso. Viktor sólo pudo sonreír con el calor de la emoción, y no de la humedad ambiental, azotándole irremediablemente las mejillas. 

Al día siguiente comenzaron a planear la coreografía. Ambos se lanzaron sobre la pieza como si de un regalo de cumpleaños envuelto se tratara. De hecho, Viktor a penas pudo volver a conciliar el sueño después de la determinante visita de Yuuri. Inspirado como había quedado, miles de posibles combinaciones de giros y movimientos acudían a su mente, decididas a perfilar las formas más bellas de Yuuri. De esta forma, y muy lejos de estar cansado, Viktor llegó a la pista con la mente desbordada de ideas. 

-Si quieres más impacto -le sugirió a Yuuri, libreta en mano,- ¿qué tal si el último salto es toe loop cuádruple?

-¿El último salto? -preguntó Yuuri como si le costara asimilar esa posibilidad. 

“Claro que sí. Yuuri no sólo es delicado. ¡Es fuerte! Por eso, es hermoso” 

-Creo que podrás hacerlo con tu aguante -determinó Viktor plenamente convencido.- ¿No quieres? -le preguntó con travieso desafío.

Afortunadamente y por primera vez desde que comenzaron a patinar juntos, ambos estaban de implicados y emocionados. 

-¡Lo haré!, prometió Yuuri enfervorizado y envalentonado a partes iguales. 

Viktor sonrió travieso. Simplemente era demasiado débil frente a aquellos momentos en los que el japonés se decidía a exhibir su verdadera fuerza. ¡Yuuri se volvía tan peligrosamente sexy entonces! Viktor ardía en deseos de mostrárselo al mundo. 

-Bien -replicó Viktor justo antes de acordarse de algo fundamental.- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cambiaste el tema musical? 

Yuuri se le quedó mirando con una cierta melancolía satinada de pudor. Aquellos ojos que se habían mostrado ardientes y arrogantes como antorchas, ahora se mostraban como brasas apagadas. 

-Pues...-comenzó a explicarse titubeante.

Viktor no se desesperó. Sabía que debía procurarle sólo un pequeño empujón, hacerle saber que estaba seguro a su lado. 

-¿Cuál es? -insistió dulcemente.

-El tema es acerca del amor -empezó a decir Yuuri todavía temeroso, pero ganando confianza conforme pronunciaba la frase. 

Viktor recibió aquel jarro de agua fría con toda la entereza que pudo reunir. ¿Es que acaso Yuuri lo hacía a posta? 

“Este niño quiere volverme loco.” 

Pero no, no debía ser injusto o darse por aludido, era lógico que tras el aprendizaje que Eros había supuesto para el japonés, este decidiera seguir por esa senda. Estaba demostrando ser un aprendiz aplicado y debía recompensarle por ello. Pero, ¡Dios! ¡Lo quería tanto! Sonrió, ocultando su desazón en el extremo de sus labios. 

-Es el mejor tema posible- le alabó.- Perfecto.

Yuuri sonrió de puro alivio al escuchar tan reconfortante respuesta. Era una reacción tan pura y transparente, que Viktor no pudo evitar enternecerse. 

-¡Bien, terminemos con esto!, le apremió, a lo que Yuuri asintió obediente. 

De esta forma, la coreografía de Yuuri empezaba con él en mitad de la pista. Permanecía en esos momentos de espera iniciales, con la vista baja, solo y vulnerable pero secretamente concentrado en germinar. A continuación, levantaba sus brazos hacia el cielo como quien eleva una plegaria, y a continuación, giraba y se abría al público: como una flor bajo los rayos del Sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezaré diciendo que no me siento tan convencida de este cap como del anterior. Además, como es costumbre en mi, he avanzado en la historia menos de lo que me habría gustado. Ahora dudo de si introducir lo que no he podido en este cap como flash back, o hacer un capítulo de transición que abarque desde las asignaciones hasta los nacionales. Si a esto le unimos que no sé si voy a poder escribir la semana que viene (seguramente no), el ritmo de la historia es para matarme.   
> En fin, espero que a pesar de todo, sigan disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias a toda la buena gente que pierde algo de su tiempo leyendo, comentando y dando kudos. Aprecio su apoyo y me gustaría poder darle alguna otra "alegría" más dentro de poco...   
> ¡Un saludo y nos leemos pronto!


	22. Fuegos artificiales de verano y un traje nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una tarde en la playa, Viktor descubre que Yuuri ya ha estado eligiendo algunos posibles trajes para el programa largo. Sus elecciones le sorprenderán en todos los sentidos.

Había sido una buena idea volver a la playa aquella tarde, o al menos eso opinó Viktor mientras sus níveos hombros languidecían baja la potente e innegable lacra de la humedad y el sol. No dejaba de ser curioso como el mismo paraje que visitó con Yuuri hacía poco más de un mes, tan melancólico y plomizo, relucía con la luz de Julio. Sabedor de estar expuesto a una vulnerabilidad rara vez presente en su tierra natal, se refugiaba sensato bajo los escasos árboles que sobrevivían en la arena. Se limitaba a contemplar tranquilamente como Makkachin y Yuuri jugaban entre las olas, mientras notaba como el olor a sal le descongestionaba la mente. Se recolocó sus boxers grisáceos. 

Yuuri, por su parte, y como no dejaba de ser habitual en él, parecía demasiado absorto en el momento como para entender que estaba siendo observado. Llevaba un bañador desesperadamente largo, que a penas dejaba entrever sus piernas poco más allá de las rodillas, de aquel azul oscuro que tan bien le quedaba. Por desgracia para Viktor y por azares inconexos de la armonía, el cinturón bajo de dicho bañador enfatizaba la línea sinuosa de las caderas de Yuuri, parándose a veces justo donde la espalda empezaba a desdibujarse. Yuuri se acordaba de reajustarlo sólo cuando las olas dejaban momentáneamente de embestir su cuerpo desnudo, impregnándolo con un ligero rastro de sal, a la vez que revolvían sus cabellos como un montón de algas negras aleatorias. 

Menos mal, que había tenido la decencia de dejar aquellas horrendas gafas al custodio de Viktor, pues de no ser así, el ruso pronosticaba que dichos anteojos ya estarían flotando cerca de la costa de Corea. Sus ojos brillaban como fragmentos de vidrio oscuro traídos por la marea, pero Viktor sabía que esos destellos de felicidad no le correspondían a él, si no a la incombustible Makkachin, a quien parecía faltarle mar para nadar. Makkachin, la perra más feliz de Japón, de pronto abandonó a su nuevo mejor amigo Yuuri y se acordó de su dueño al que llamó con clamorosos ladridos. Los ladridos también debieron de traer de vuelta al japonés, quien se giró, entornando los ojos en aquella mirada miope tan graciosa, buscándole. Viktor, consciente de la poca vista de Yuuri, le saludó con la mano para mostrarle su posición. Yuuri sonrió al reconocerlo. 

-¡Viktor! -le llamó- ¡Ven, el agua está estupenda!

-No, gracias- le gritó Viktor desde la orilla.- No me apetece. 

En cierto modo, aquella salida improvisaba sólo había sido por Yuuri. Viktor ya lo conocía lo suficiente como reconocer cuando el japonés necesitaba desconectar para superar algún pequeño bache. Que Viktor estuviera ahí sólo se debía a su papel de entrenador. No eran amigos. Ni siquiera eso. Y, a pesar de todo, eso ya era más de lo que jamás obtendría, por mucho que costara pensar en ello cada vez que Yuuri le sonreía con tanta confianza. 

 

Toda aquella carrera contra reloj había comenzado tras las asignaciones. Los destinos de Yuuri no pintaban del todo mal, desde su punto de vista. Tal vez la copa Rostelcom, donde competiría contra Yuri Plisetsky podría conllevar alguna tensión, pero Viktor, conocedor de aquel terreno propio, intuía que si lograba darle el enfoque de competición y reto adecuado, Yuuri podría utilizar la rivalidad para crecer. Sin embargo, el ruso notó un cierto nerviosismo tácito en el asiático, ensalzado con las notas algo estridentes de la charla en japonés que compartía con sus amigos. Como si una confirmación final de todo aquello se tratara, Yuuri agachó la cabeza, con una expresión perdida en el rostro, mientras que Yuuko parecía disculparse y Minako revoloteaba histriónica y artísticamente. Levemente preocupado, puso su mano en el hombro del más joven.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó suavemente. 

Yuuri se volvió entonces hacia él, dándose cuenta tal vez de que su entrenador seguía allí y que este no sabía japonés.  
¡Ah, hablamos de las competiciones locales! -le explicó.

Entonces tuvo lugar una larga rememorización de lo que se podía definir como el paso de Yuuri por los Infiernos: su caída en una competición supuestamente fácil para él como eran los Nacionales, y cómo con cada fallo el joven patinador iba hundiéndose cada vez más en unas tinieblas que no le representaban. En seguida, como si de un resorte se tratara, toda aquella troupe de animadores de Yuuri se pusieron a trabajar. Primero, Takeshi le asestó un golpe cariñoso en la espalda y luego Toshio le habló con dulzura. 

“Minako-sensei, Nishigori, Yuuko-chan y mi familia nunca me trataron como a un debilucho. Tenían fe en que seguiría creciendo como persona y siempre me dejaron mi espacio.”, recordó Viktor. 

Incluso con la barrera del idioma, era obvio que toda esa gente sentía verdadero cariño por Yuuri, tanto era así, que Viktor, quien siempre había luchado solo, no pudo evitar sentir un leve retazo de envidia. Desde entonces, habían estado los dos plenamente concentrados en entrenar, perfeccionando ambos programas, planeando el gran regreso de la estrella caída. Por eso mismo, y teniendo en cuenta los problemas de Yuuri para lidiar con la tensión de forma prolongada, Viktor sabía lo importantes que eran estos pequeños descansos para el japonés, especialmente si después compensaba sobradamente el tiempo perdido con dosis extra de esfuerzo continuo. 

Yuuri salió del agua inquieto y se acercó lentamente a Viktor. Conforme andaba, la tela pegajosa y mojada del bañador se adherió pícaramente a la piel, del mismo modo que la sal le brillaba tímidamente sobre el pecho dorado. Se retiró elegantemente el cabello de la frente, dejándolo completamente amansado y retirado de su frente. Nadie podía resultar tan hermoso y estar tan empapado. 

-¡Vamos! -le imploró Yuuri, atreviéndose a cogerle de la mano y tirando de él- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

No dejaba de ser curioso la facilidad de aquel muchacho para cambiar de la introversión al descaro con la velocidad volátil de un interruptor. 

-¡Yuuri!- se quejó lastimosamente Viktor- Simplemente no me apetece bañarme. Estoy bien aquí. No quiero mojarme y menos quemarme. Otro día, ¿vale? 

Independientemente de que no hubiese suficiente crema solar en aquel pequeño país para proteger la piel del ruso de una mordedura solar, Viktor sospechaba que el contacto sutil y lúbrico del agua entre ellos, podría conllevar algún otro desliz. Por mucho que ya hubiera nadado con él desnudo en las termas, un cambio de escenario siempre daba pie a nuevos enfoques de la sensualidad latente de Yuuri. 

-No habrá próximo día – sentenció Yuuri con un mohín.- Dentro de poco llegará Septiembre y yo tengo que, tengo que... 

Viktor notó como la mano de Yuuri que lo aprisionaba empezaba a vibrar de estrés. El japonés volvió a tensarse como un arco de guerra preparándose para disparar. Viktor sabía que debía reconducir toda aquella energía de la forma más provechosa. Lo tomó a su vez del brazo y lo forzó suavemente a sentarse a su lado. 

-Ey, Yuuri- le susurró depositando un brazo protector sobre los redondos y tiernos hombros del asiático.- No “tienes que”, vas a demostrar a todos lo que vales. Vas a volver a sorprenderlos a todos, como me sorprendiste a mí. Pero...- Viktor bajó la mano de los hombros de Yuuri a la baja espalda, empujándole como instándole a levantarse.- eso no será hasta Septiembre. Por hoy, relájate. Te lo mereces. 

Concentrado en su estudiante, Viktor había ignorado a su cánido que había estado trotando animada por las inmediaciones y que ahora pretendía volver a conseguir un compañero de juego. Se acercó alegre y levantando toneladas de arena, con todo su pelaje pegado cómicamente al cuerpo, y, aún así, Viktor no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de lo que la perrita pretendía hacer. Las gotas de agua sobrante, esparcidas por el aire, impactaron sobre la sobrecogida pareja, embadurnándoles completamente de una humedad indeseada. Acto seguido, la cristalina risa de Yuuri, el sonido más bonito del mundo, estalló en mil pedazos. A Viktor siempre le enternecían esos momentos en los que el japonés se dejaba llevar y era él mismo. 

-Bueno -se burló Yuuri con risa entrecortada.- Me parece que ya te da lo mismo mojarte.

En vez de responder, Viktor se levantó de golpe con una taimado plan dibujado en su semblante sombrío. Sin previo aviso, tomó al japonés en sus brazos y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir con sus músculos de atleta profesional, corrió con él hasta la orilla y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Yuuri siguió riendo cuando emergió del agua, incluso cuando una pequeña ola venidera le estalló en el rostro y amenazó con arrastrarle más adentro. A esas alturas, Viktor sabía que Yuuri ocultaba una cierta faceta traviesa que podía ser muy, pero que muy atractiva. 

-¡Viktooor! - se quejó Yuuri falsamente, a lo que Viktor respondió ayudándolo a levantarse. 

Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde, jugando en el agua, desafiándose mutuamente como un par de críos, mientras Makkachin disfrutaba como loca con la compañía de sus dos humanos favoritos. Cuando el sol del atardecer empezaba a sangrar en el horizonte, decidieron volver. 

Fueron a las duchas para quitarse los restos de arena y sal, y con una confianza tan novedosa como sospechosa, continuaron el juego, enmarañando el cabello del otro bajo la ducha. El ruso sabía que era mejor no tocar tanto a Yuuri, que le haría desear más de algo que jamás estaría autorizado a tener de nuevo, pero la sensación del pelo mojado, negro y dúctil del japonés escurriéndose entre sus dedos, simplemente lo deleitaba hasta atraparlo por completo. 

Cuando volvían al hotel para terminar de ducharse, cenar y acostarse (por separado, por supuesto), una cierta brisa de ocaso sopló enredándose en sus camisetas, arrancándoles algo del sudor producido por el bochorno veraniego, Viktor suspiró. Notaba como la piel enrojecida le tiraba y le tensaba todo el cuerpo. Había vuelto a quemarse. Era el lógico precio, suponía, que tenía que pagar por su radiante piel de porcelana. Algo de su vanidad herida temió que, al adquirir la tonalidad de un adolorido crustáceo, su estudiante volviera a retirarle parte de su admiración, si bien sabía que Yuuri no era tan superficial como él. Se giró para comprobar como este continuaba caminando a su lado, con la vista clavada en el camino. Los rayos de sol bañaban su perfil con una luminosidad carmesí. Necesitaba hablar de algo. Viktor repasó rápidamente su repertorio de temas en común.

 

-Yuuri- comenzó a hablar.- Creo que va siendo hora de elegir un traje para el programa largo. No sé qué diseñadores tendréis en Japón, aunque supongo que podríamos ir un fin de semana a Tokyo y... 

-¡Oh, eso no será necesario! - le aclaró Yuuri rápidamente- Ya he encargado unos cuantos posibles. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para mostrártelos y pedirte tu opinión. 

La noticia del viaje tokiota frustrado le calló como una jarra de agua sobre su plateada cabeza. 

-¿Y cuándo se suponía que ibas a decírmelo? -inquirió sin poder enmascarar su indignación en la voz..- ¿No crees que tendrías que haber esperado a que te diera consejo? ¡Soy tu entrenador!

-Pensaba que querías que confiara en mis propias decisiones -argumentó Yuuri acertadamente y sin acritud. 

-Sí, perdona -admitió Viktor, enredado en sus propias palabras.- Pues... ¡Quiero ver esos trajes!

-Claro -concedió Yuuri sonriente. 

Finalmente, tras un circuito de empinadas cuestas, llegaron a Yuutopia. En la entrada les recibió la prolífica y siempre atenta Hiroko, para avisarles, según la traducción de Yuuri, de que esa noche habría un espectáculos de fuegos artificiales. Así mismo, los huéspedes que lo quisieran tenía a su disposición pequeñas bengalas para quemar en el jardín. Hiroko remató su anuncio depositando una serie de pintorescos paquetes plastificados en las desatinadas manos de Viktor. 

Más tarde, llegó el consabido ritual de la ducha, durante el cual la juguetona mente del ruso no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué manera aquellos desconocidos trajes subrayarían los encantos del muchacho que tenía al lado. Sumergió su turbulenta cabeza con la esperanza de que el ardor acuático lo purificara del todo. Fue en vano.   
Finalmente, después de cenar, Yuuri lo condujo a su habitación con la timidez calculada de quién se prepara para revelar un oscuro secreto. Una vez dentro del estrecho habitáculo, Yuuri empezó a exhibir los habituales gestos de introversión, cambiando el peso de pie a menudo y mirando al suelo. 

-Bueno -le dijo Viktor tan conmovido como extrañado.- ¿A qué esperas? 

-Es que... -tartamudeó Yuuri.- Esperaba que cerraras los ojos, porque me tengo que cambiar...

-No digas tonterías-rió Viktor tiernamente, antes de guiñarle un ojo.- Te he visto desnudo muchas veces. No tienes mucho más que enseñarme de lo que haya visto ya. 

El rostro de Yuuri enrojeció como una brasa. 

-Ya, bueno -tartamudeó aún con más violencia.- Quiero que sea algo especial, como una sorpresa. 

Viktor sonrió encantado ante la idea. Parecía que el japonés iba dándole algo más de peso a la teatralidad en su vida y eso era algo muy positivo para su desarrollo artístico, aunque también algo ciertamente adorable.

-Está bien- prometió Viktor.- Ya cierro los ojos.

A continuación, privado del sentido de la vista, Viktor oyó finamente, como Yuuri golpeteaba el suelo con sus pies, corriendo sólo un poco para abrir decididamente la puerta corredera de su armario. Le siguió un sonido de perchas tintineando y el cantar grave, farragoso y corto de unas cremalleras al bajarse. 

-Si te hago falta para algo, sólo dímelo – le pidió Viktor burlón.- Ya sabes que se me dan bien las cremalleras.

-¡Viktor! - se quejó Yuuri. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, Yuuri le permitió abrir los ojos para mostrarle el primer traje y el resultado no pudo ser más decepcionante. Se trataba de un especie de traje de gala arreglado, compuesto por unos pantalones negros y uno camisa blanca que dotaba al nipón de un aspecto pesado y pomposo, nada que ver con el estilo fluido y esbelto que Viktor había ideado para él. Las delicadas curvas del chico quedaban completamente opacadas. 

-Es horrible -musitó Viktor sin pensarlo.

El rostro de Yuuri se congeló automáticamente. 

-Su, supuse que sería elegante.- se explicó Yuuri como quién confiesa un crimen.

-No, no- se disculpó Viktor consciente de su error.- No eres tú. El traje no te favorece. No te hace justicia. Busquemos otras opciones, ¿eh?   
Yuuri, todavía agitado, asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Viktor volvió a obedecer diligentemente, esa vez y muchas otras. En cada ocasión que Viktor tenía permiso para abrir los ojos, le asaltaba un nuevo traje que, tal vez no estaba tan mal, pero que en Yuuri le chirriaba como un motor estropeado. Y así, con cada rechazo, el brillo en los ojos de Yuuri empezaba a perder fuerza. 

-Estás agotado, Yuuri- señaló Viktor compasivo.- Mañana nos espera un largo día en la pista y tienes que descansar. No te apures, lo has hecho bien. A veces cuesta encontrar tu estilo y hay que preobar...

-Aún tengo otro traje- declaró Yuuri lacónicamente. 

-Bien- afirmó Viktor sorprendido.- Me lo enseañas y terminamos, ¿sí?

Yuuri hizo el amago de intentar cambiarse una vez más de ropa y, al vislumbrar la espalda desnuda de este, Viktor supo que debía cerrar los ojos.   
Ya está- anunció Yuuri con un hilo de voz.

El brillo de la purpurina insospechada le asaltó de un vistazo. No era un brillo cegador, ni empalagoso, sin embargo. Había algo en aquel brillo que le gustaba, no demasiado dramático pero sí atrayente y espectacular. Era un color oscuro, un púrpura que se confundía con el más profundo de los azules, una tonalidad que no podía representar mejor las hebras más resistentes del carácter de Yuuri, aquella valentía enmascarada. Se podía decir que el diseñador había jugado inteligentemente con el color, creando una efectiva graduación cromática que iba desde el tono aún más oscuro de los pantalones, que estilizaban las piernas de Yuuri al pícaro violeta más claro pero algo más sucio del escote. 

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó fue la chaqueta: masculina, elegante pero sin resultar pretenciosa, se ajustaba a la perfección a la fina y deliciosa línea de la cadera, ensalzando aquel encanto discreta pero poderosamente, como debía ser. Así, la cintura quedaba enfatizada por tela de un dorado algo más apagado que la propia piel del asiático y que hacía a esta última refulgir más, rematándose el conjunto con una bella flor de lis en la espalda. 

La boca se le secó de golpe. Como si todas las confirmaciones anteriores no hubieran bastado, Viktor supo que aquel traje era el indicado. Rotundamente, Yuuri Katsuki era la cosa más bella que había visto jamás. Un “eres precioso” amenazaba con explotarle en los labios, pero no lo podía decir. Ahora que Yuuri empezaba a sentirse cómodo a su lado, no quería perder su confianza, no quería volver a ser esa persona, y aquel piropo moría como una flor que tempranamente apartada del alimento y la luz no llegaba a abrir su capullo. 

-¿Tan malo es? -preguntó Yuuri asustado.

-No -susurró Viktor todavía fascinado por el conjunto.- No, claro que no. Es impresionante. Es este, Yuuri, sin duda. Parece hecho para ti.

Yuuri dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Pensé que no terminaríamos nunca -reconoció.

Entonces, una idea loca cruzó la mente de Viktor como un cometa, quemándole la escasa decencia y sensatez que aún conservaba. Le ardían las neuronas, era una locura, pero tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba. 

-Yuuri, ¿puedo peinarte?

Yuuri se mostró evidentemente sorprendido ante tan estrambótica petición. Luego, ladeó ligeramente el rostro y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo muy determinado. Estaba buscando algo, probablemente una excusa para escapar de una situación tan incómoda.

-Sería simplemente para ver cómo te quedaría el pelo con el conjunto- se justificó Viktor.- Para hacernos una idea …

-Viktor – comenzó a hablar Yuuri,- En Japón, cuando una persona peina a otra, es porque tiene una relación estrecha e íntima. Es típico entre los amantes, por ejemplo.

El sermón de Chris acerca de no sumergirse en una cultura sin intentar entenderla primero, le golpeó con una ráfaga de aire frío. Quiso morirse de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué de pronto había adquirido tanta habilidad para meter la pata?

-Vaya, no lo sabía – se disculpó, pasándose la mano por el cabello.- Siento haberte propuesto semejante tontería.

-Sí, es una tontería -afirmó Yuuri con un rubor casi mágico en las mejillas.- Por eso mismo, no tiene porqué significar nada, ¿verdad? 

Acto seguido, como si las palabras sencillamente sobrasen, Yuuri depositó un peine en las manos de Viktor y se sentó en una silla, esperando a su contraparte. Viktor no pudo ocultar una cierta sonrisa de beatitud. Comenzó a pasar el peine entre los rebeldes cabellos oscuros, estirando el abundante flequillo hacia atrás. Las hebras se resistían revoltosas, en un principio, pero, poco a poco, iban adquiriendo la nueva forma. A pesar de ello, algunas revoloteaban irreductibles por la amplia y preciosa frente de Yuuri. En un exagerada toma de libertades, Viktor pasó los dedos por el peinado, como queriendo asegurarse de que este no iba a desmoronarse poco después. El pelo entre los dedos le procuró un placentero escozor en el espinazo. No había sensación mejor. 

Mientras tanto, los fulgurosos fuegos artificiales iluminaban el perfil de Yuuri. Ascendían y ,en plena pasión, explotaban hasta desvanecerse, como su amor por el japonés. Cuando terminaron, salieron al exterior, a jugar con el regalo de Hiroko. Encendieron las bengalas sólo por el placer de verlas morir. Como todas las cosas demasiado hermosas como para ser posibles, se encendían, explotaban y se desvanecían. Entonces, Yuuri, travieso, comenzó a bailar con la bengala en la mano, enarbolándola cuál bandera de lo efímero. Mientras él giraba grácilmente, el artefacto le iluminaba en su agonía. 

Era como una flor de fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, a partir de ahora, creo que podré actualizar de forma habitual. Mientras escribo, me encuentro en una habitación que debe de estar a unos 30 grados como poco y me está empezando a doler la cabeza, así que si he cometido alguno de mis errores, lo siento en el alma ^^U 
> 
> Supongo que la ola de calor me ha inspirado para hacer un capítulo veraniego. Ya hemos terminado el capítulo cuarto, me he dejado la elección del nombre de la canción pero creo que tampoco es un momento tan importante y me apetecían aportar otras cosas. Nos metemos en el capítulo 5. Ahora tendré más tiempo y tengo muchas ganas de escribir, a pesar del clima, así que espero terminarlo pronto para poder pasar a la tan esperada Copa de China. 
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias a la gente que comenta, que lee y que da kudos, incluso cuando no he actualizado. Nos vemos la semana que viene, si no hay más imprevistos. ¡Pasad buen fin de semana!


	23. Un entrenador novato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Yuuri vuelve a enfrentarse a los nacionales después del fracaso del año anterior, Viktor se enfrenta a su primera prueba como entrenador.

Afuera, un suave y discreto viento de otoño barría algo de la asfixiante humedad residual del verano, haciendo más soportable la tarde y anunciando el cambio de estación. Septiembre había llegado para Viktor. Ahí, se encontraba al fin, acompañando a Yuuri en su primera competición. Al igual que un paracaidista a punto de lanzarse al vacío, una sensación perturbadora y adictiva a partes iguales, mezcla de intriga y vértigo le cosquilleaba los pies. Estaba esperando fuera de la sala del sorteo, cuando vio a aparecer a un apesadumbrado Yuuri. Casi por una suerte de instinto canino, supo al instante que debía proceder a un rutinario control de daños. Sonrió, aspirando a convertirse en un modelo de compostura y energía positiva. En seguida notó que la sonrisa falsa ya no le salía tan espontánea como antes. ¿Los meses que había pasado junto al sincero y sensible Yuuri le habrían vuelto algo de la humanidad perdida?

-¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó alegre.

-Soy el primero- resopló Yuuri- Odio ser el primero. El año pasado salí el primero y también fue un desastre.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Viktor, intentando revertir los miedos de su aprendiz.- Ser primero, no es tan horrible. No estás obligado a ver las actuaciones del resto y esperar tu turno. Puedes llegar e irte tranquilo, sabiendo que los demás tendrán que superarte.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- declaró Yuuri, devolviéndole una mirada plomiza.

Viktor quiso replicar, explicarle a Yuuri hasta qué punto se equivocaba ensalzándolo a él y rebajándose él mismo, que estaba harta de que lo utilizara como excusa para sus dudas, enumerarle todas las cosas fascinantes que el japonés le había enseñado desde que se conocieran, hasta qué punto podía resultar conmovedor en la pista, hasta qué punto podía cambiar la vida de alguien, haciéndole abandonar su carrera y su país para seguirle; pero, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las hienas de la prensa ya los habían acorralado. Como por arte de magia, tal vez un mero instinto depredador, la sonrisa falsa perdida volvió como si nada.

No tardó mucho en ubicar a aquel reportero que primero colocó el micro bajo el gaznate de Yuuri. Viktor ya lo había visto muchas veces, era el mismo tipo que estaba hablando con Yuuri en Sochi. También había venido a cubrir el evento en Hasetsu. Posiblemente, su carrera periodística se beneficiaría de conocer a uno de los mejores patinadores de Japón. ¿O era al revés? ¿Era precisamente porque tenía un cierto prestigio por lo que podía codearse con patinadores de alto nivel?

“Seguramente es el especialista en patinaje artístico de la televisión japonesa”, dedujo Viktor, “¿Cómo se llamaba?¡Ah, sí! ¡Hisashi Mooroka!” Sus hábitos de viejo zorro ártico le instaron a tomar nota mental de tan recurrente personaje y tratarlo debidamente: los titulares vistosos nunca estaban de más.

Esa certeza hizo que Viktor recordara otra de las flaquezas de Yuuri que se había propuesto subsanar : su total incapacidad para venderse, lógica consecuencia de su falta de autoestima. Afortunadamente, Viktor se había especializado en tratar con aquellas bestias durante años. No dudó en hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Descuiden, estará en su mejor formal para el Grand Prix Final -anunció pomposo.- Irá con calma y logrará su mejor marca personal.

Yuuri reaccionó al escucharle, tensándose como si le hubiera clavado una púa de puercoespín. Lo sacó bruscamente del círculo que la prensa había dibujado alrededor de ellos.

-Ya te lo dije muchas veces, pero metí la pata en el nacional del año pasado. -le susurró con una interesante expresión atribulada en el rostro.- Pensaron que fue una lesión, pero no tenía ningún problema físico. Perdí pese a ser de los mejores por culpa de mi debilidad mental.

-¡Wow! -exclamó Viktor.

No dejaba de ser asombroso el enorme poder destructor que la ansiedad y el autoboicot tenían en Yuuri.

“Pero eso se va a acabar”, se prometió exultante, “ porque yo estoy aquí.”

No tenía ni idea de cómo lograría aplacar las probadas ansias de autodestrucción del nipón , pero algo se le ocurriría, de la misma manera que había logrado salir airoso de casi todas las tribulaciones que su carrera le había presentado.

El frescor del hielo en la pista de patinaje alejaba a Viktor del recuerdo de aquella mañana todavía cálida. Era curioso observar como el Sol en Japón lucía un resplandor algo más intenso, primigenio, sin adulterar por las brumas del Norte. Mientras tanto, Yuuri se desliza por el hielo grácil pero taciturno, como el bello cisne que ignora que lo es, con esa expresión perdida tan propia de él pero que tanto desespera a su entrenador.

Viktor suspiró melancólico. Aquel Yuuri que corría por la playa , jugando con Makkachin, que reía mientras se duchaban juntos y danzaba entre las luces de fuegos artificiales parecía estar muy, muy lejos de allí. Necesitaba un hechizo para hacerlo regresar. Entonces, Yuuri se acerca patinando con la ligereza de una exhalación.

-Makkachin también te anima -dijo triunfal mientras le acercaba la caja de pañuelos con forma de perro.

Lejos de aquella risa cristalina que recordaba, o al menos una tímida sonrisa, Yuuri se limitó a agrandar sus rasgados ojos de automática sorpresa y tomó uno de los pedazos de papel, como si tal cosa.

-Ah, sí -musitó.- Es un encanto.

-Intenta alegrarte más -le pidió el ruso, algo exasperado.

Había elegido aquel diseño pensando especialmente en él. Creyó que algo que le recordase a un ser querido, a un amigo lo tranquilizaría.

-Es una monada, de verdad – le aseguró Yuuri fingiendo una sonrisa.- Es... un bonito regalo.

Pero Yuuri era un mentiroso horrible para alguien tan acostumbrado a las falsedades convenientes como Viktor. No era tanto que no le gustase, es que su mente estaba ocupada por pensamientos demasiado sombríos como para fijarse en algo tan tonto como un peluche. Aún así, Viktor no quería que Yuuri supiera que podía leerlo tan fácilmente.

-¿Verdad? -continuó el ruso.- Últimamente se ve a muchos patinadores que llevan su propio personaje de peluche como seña de identidad. He pensado que Makkachin podría ser nuestra musa, ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente. Era la primera sonrisa de verdad que le había visto desde que comenzaran los nacionales, tan sólo un pequeño fulgor de esperanza, como un rayo de luz en un cielo encapotado, pero, a pesar de ello, era deliciosa. Ver como los tersos labios se izaban y aquellos profundos ojos se llenaban de brillos misteriosos se había vuelto el espectáculo favorito de aquel entrenador novato. ¿Tersos labios? ¡Oh! Viktor se apresuró en sacar el labial nuevo.

-Tienes los labios agrietados -observó, mientras desenroscaba la lujosa tapa.- Te pasa muy a menudo, ¿verdad? Ven aquí.

-Vamos, Viktor.- se quejó Yuuri.- Puedo darme bálsamo yo sólo. No soy un niño... ¿Un momento? ¡Ese logo! Dime que no has comprado labial de Chanel.

-¡Wow! -se admiró Viktor con la caja en la mano.- ¡Y yo que creía que no sabías nada de moda!

-¡Pero eso debe ser carísimo! -se escandalizó Yuuri.- ¡Si querías bálsamo labial podrías haber comprado uno por cien yenes en un Don Quijote! Creo que hay uno en la esquina...

-Vale unos 50 dólares -le interrumpió tajantemente, mientras aplicaba la crema.- ¡Y ya basta de quejas! Mi chico tiene que tener lo mejor. Ahora, deja de gandulear y sal ahí a practicar hasta que el Eros te salga por los poros. Sé que eres capaz de aguantar mucho más.

Yuuri se limitó a sonreír y asentir educadamente, de forma que, cuando el japonés giraba suavemente en el hielo, repitiendo como una muñequita de una caja musical sus etéreos movimientos, el ruso intentaba apartar de su mente el tacto peligrosamente revigorizante de aquellos labios frutales. La tarea fue más fácil de lo que sospechó en un primer momento, pues, en seguida, algo le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo: había otra persona que miraba a Yuuri.

Dado lo icónico de su aspecto, Viktor reconoció en seguida al adolescente. Se trataba de Kenjiro Minami, uno de los pocos contrincantes de Yuuri que podría suponer un peligro real. Aquel jovencito, que, según había investigado, tenía diecisiete años pero aparentaba no más de quince, había sido el encargado de destronar a Yuuri el año pasado, de hecho.

Y, sin embargo, no había jactancia de actual campeón en su mirada, más bien al contrario. El muchachito miraba a Yuuri con sus enormes ojos agrandados por una pupila exagerada y extraños reflejos acuáticos en la oscura iris. Sus mejillas, redondas e infladas como las de un hámster habían adquirido un virginal pero revelador tono sonrosado. Todo ello unido a su alborotado cabello, teñido de los más variopintos amarillo mostaza y rojo ketchup, y sus colmillos torcidos y puntiagudos como los de un cachorrito, le otorgaba un cierto aspecto irreal de personaje de dibujo animado nipón que los propios japoneses, de un tiempo a esta parte, gustaban de encarnar.

Viktor sonrió ante la reacción tan poco discreta del jovencito, que no podía sino entender. Sin embargo, ¿Qué hacía Yuuri ante tales muestras de genuina e ingenua admiración? Seguía absorto en su mar de dudas, afanándose, una vez más, en negar la evidencia de que en el mundo había gente que encontraba cosas buenas, muchas cosas buenas, en él. Observar tal escena, era hasta cierto punto, descorazonador.

“Lo siento, chico. Todavía te falta mucho nivel para poder llamar su atención.”

Una suave luz anarajanda tocaba suavemente el balcón del hotel. Efectivamente, los días se iban acortando sutilmente, tal vez con menos intensidad que en Rusia, y el calor iba agotándose poco a poco. Efectivamente, el otoño se aproximaba. Viktor sabía que tenía que darse prisa en volver a la pista junto a Yuuri, a quien había dejado solo justo después de los entrenamientos.

Incluso con su falta de experiencia, el ruso era capaz de intuir que aquella no había sido una buena decisión. Seguramente, Yuuri estaría nervioso, por estar ante su nueva competición tras su caída en desgracia, por la responsabilidad de volver a ganarse la confianza perdida, por la presión de la sangre nueva, por ser el primero... y que él desapareciera en el momento crucial, abandonándolo y haciéndole esperar, sólo empeoraría su ya de por sí estado emocional. Sin embargo, Viktor necesitaba la soledad. Aún en esos momentos, su egoísmo seguía igual de vigoroso.

El antiguo campeón se había dado cuenta, de pronto, de hasta qué punto estaba poco preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Yuuri se enfrentaba a un reto pequeño pero decisivo, sí, pero, ¿de qué modo podía ayudarle?

“¿Qué habría hecho Yakov?”

Aquella pregunta resonaba en su cabeza como el estribillo de una canción vulgar pero pegadiza. Con el sólo fin de exorcizarla, Viktor tuvo el impulso de tomar el móvil y llamarle. Un recuerdo resumido, a modo de recopilatorio, de la grave y potente voz de su entrenador dirigiéndose hacia él en cada una de sus continuas regañinas consiguió disuadirle. Viktor, suspiró y tomó la única consideración factible que su propia ignorancia le dejaba tomar. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el armario y sacó un sobrio pero elegante traje de su interior y se preparó para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
“Si no sabes cómo ser un entrenador, al menos intenta parecer uno.”

Conforme Viktor fue avanzando por la entrada del edificio, se sintió como un iceberg flotando, abriéndose paso ante un mar de japonesas. No sabía qué había hecho para llamar tanto la atención de todas aquellas féminas. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía pero le importaba bien poco. Sea como fuera, aquel lento y frustrante avance se sentía de hecho como una travesía marítima, con todos aquellos chillidos agudísimos cual canto de insidiosas gaviotas. Por fin, a lo lejos, divisó a Yuuri, quien, hablando con Takeshi y Minako, ya presentaba claros signos de nerviosismo.

-Siento la espera -saludó, preconizando la raíz de tanta angustia.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste? - preguntó Yuuri con notable asombro.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado por tan apagada reacción, pero intentó justificarse lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo, por muy delicado y sensible a la belleza que Yuuri fuera, a penas sí entendía de estética.

-Hoy es mi glorioso debut como entrenador -explicó arreglándose la manga del traje,- debo ir vestido formalmente.

-Tienes razón -resopló Yuuri, ocultando su avergonzado rostro entre las manos.

Viktor acompañó a Yuuri a la pista en el más prosaico de los silencios, incomunicados ambos en sus propias conversaciones privadas. De vez en cuando, Viktor volteaba para comprobar el estado de Yuuri, como un conductor prudente mira por los retrovisores para evitar algún peligro esquivo. ¿Se daría cuenta el japonés de hasta qué punto estaba dominando sus pensamientos?

Incluso en aquella eminente cercanía a la prueba, Viktor seguía devanándose los sesos, en busca de una respuesta que se resistía a aparecer. Incluso entonces, Viktor no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo ayudar a Yuuri.

Como si de una condena anunciada se tratara, Yuuri se quitó diligentemente los protectores de los patines para entrar a calentar. Entonces, en un momento de desesperación, incapaz de solucionar nada por sí mismo, Viktor optó por hacer públicas sus dudas, enmascaradas por una sonrisa evidentemente falsa y cada vez más tonta.

-¿Qué debo decirte como entrenador antes de que salgas a competir? Lo que estoy pensando ahora es...

Afortunadamente, Yuuri tuvo la delicadeza de ignorarle y cumplir con su cometido. Entró en la pista con una determinación casi bélica, y fue deslizándose hacia el centro de la misma. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en aquella espalda que Viktor veía alejarse, algo que no encajaba y que podía traer futuros problemas: estaba tensa.

No era la primera vez que el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensaba. Es más, casi se podía decir que se trataba de la reacción final y más obvia a su propia turbulencia interior. Lo había visto justo antes del duelo contra Plisetski, lo había visto aquel día en la playa cuando su brazo empezó a temblar. ¿Cómo había resuelto aquella situación en el pasado? ¿Cómo podía disolver toda aquella tirantez? La imagen de Yuuri avanlanzándose sobre él, arrebatándole un abrazo, le asaltó como si de un sigiloso cazador se tratara. Allí estaba la respuesta.

Los cinco minutos de calentamiento terminaron, pero esta vez Viktor estaba listo para afrontar la situación. Yuuri volvió a su lado, obediente, preparándose para la inminente actuación. Ignorante de todo lo que su entrenador había estado elucubrando, se limitó a tomar el termo, beber y observar al ruso en un inquieto silencio.

-Yuuri, date la vuelta -le ordenó Viktor con una intensidad que rayaba la rabia soterrada.

-¿Eh? -respondió Yuuri confuso.

-Date la vuelta -insistió Viktor con una vehemencia renovada.

Al fin, el japonés acató la orden, ofreciendo a Viktor su espalda con todas sus sutiles y sinuosas curvas: aquel cuello de garza, tan delicado como sólido, acompañado de aquellos tentadores hombros deliciosamente curvados, que daban paso a un cuidado arco que terminaba en los inolvidables y turgentes glúteos. ¿Acaso habría algo más abrazable en el mundo?

Viktor no perdió tiempo en intentar comprobarlo, a la par que satisfacía sus convenientes deseos. Enseguida, el cuerpo de Yuuri reaccionó al contacto, tensándose sólo poco más para después empezar a relajarse, en una expiración profunda. Viktor pudo notarlo conforme el peso del patinador iba asentándose cómodamente contra su pecho. Un enjambre de flashes los acosaban pero a Viktor aquello no podía distraerle menos. Prefería centrar su atención en Yuuri, como él mismo le pidió meses atrás.

“Voy a ser un tazón de cerdo súper delicioso, así que no te lo pierdas.”

El flamante Eros de entonces volvió a su memoria, como esa versión de Yuuri, pícara, ardiente, femenina, tremendamente apetitoso, parecía hablarle sólo a él; pero en realidad, se estaba metiendo al público en el bolsillo. Entonces, Viktor supo lo que tenía qué decir.

-Sedúceme con todo lo que tengas – le dijo al oído, en un susurro que se aproximaba a un taimado ronroneo.- Si tu actuación puede encantarme, deleitarás a todo el público. ¿No te lo dije mientras entrenabas?

“Eres la sensualidad encarnada. Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, todo lo que me has dado sin pedir nada a cambio. Si has podido obrar esa magia en mi, también puedes hacerlo con ellos."

-Sí -se limitó a responder Yuuri, como si de un suspiro se tratara.

Con la ceremoniosidad acostumbrada, Yuuri volvió a adentrarse en la pista, hasta pararse en la pose inicial. Su cuerpo, desde el cuello a la cadera, ya expresaban las inflexiones venideras. Las notas de guitarra cayeron sobre el lugar como si de refrescantes gotas de lluvia se trataran, avivando a Yuuri. En cuestión de segundos, el japonés ofreció al indefenso auditorio todos aquellos sensuales ademanes que Viktor conocía tan bien. Cuando Yuuri, volvió a regalarle aquella sonrisa sugerente y atrevida, Viktor sonrió con autentica satisfacción.

Había conseguido parte de su trabajo. Sin embargo, todavía era muy pronto para dar nada por sentado. Aquel insignificante pero desorbitante vacío entre el suelo y sus pies, le anunció que aún quedaban los terribles saltos, donde se apreciaría si Yuuri era capaz de mantener la compostura requerida o no. Mientras tanto, Yuuri ya había iniciado su vuelo de pavo real, acompasando sus giros con todos esos gestos de hechicero que se prepara para hipnotizar al público.

Así mismo, si bien el público parecía tímido, Viktor sabía por aquel silencio casi sacro que los espectadores estaban totalmente encandilados por sus resueltos movimientos, demasiado concentrados en lo que veían como para reaccionar. Ese era su chico, esa era la belleza que venían a ofrecerles.

De pronto, algo extraño le ocurrió al propio Viktor cuando observaba la secuencia de pasos. Era deliciosa. Había algo material, tangible en ella, casi comestible. El ruso volvió a sentir aquel reconocible picazón en el espinazo al ver cómo el cuerpo de su pupilo, enredado en sí mismo, casi parecía crujir como el empanado del cerdo bien dorado. Yuuri había conseguido lo imposible: vencer al Katsudon.

Un decidido ademán flamenco anunciaba el paso del águila extendida al triple axel. Viktor notó cómo los pulmones se le vaciaban de aire ante la expectativa, para volver a llenársele cuando Yuuri aterrizó impecablemente. El público enloqueció al fin.

Como buen atleta que era, Yuuri había conseguido mucho impulso en ese salto. ¿Sería capaz de dominarlo en el siguiente? El salchow se inició con una fuerza devastadora, que no tardó en mostrarse excesiva. Viktor quiso gritar cuando Yuuri se pasó de rotaciones y tuvo que poner la mano en el hielo para evitar males mayores.

“Bueno, no pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un pequeño despiste. Si se repone, se olvidará fácilmente. Porque se repondrá, ¿no? Por Dios, debe reponerse.”

Como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de su sufrido entrenador, Yuuri salió del bache con una dignidad espectacular. Sus movimientos se hicieron, aún si cabe, más líquidos y expresivos. Desde luego, Yuuri era ante todo un bailarín. Así se deslizó majestuosamente por la pista mientras se preparaba para el cuadrúple y triple toe loop, que finalmente, se quedó en un burdo doble.

Pero, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría de pronto? ¿No se suponía que los toe loops eran su maldita especialidad, los saltos que mejor le salían? En cuestión de segundos, Yuuri había destrozado salvajemente toda aquella milagrosa sensibilidad que había estado orquestando desde el inicio del programa. ¿Por qué se hacía eso? ¿Por qué le hacía eso al resto? Las piruetas finales fueron dolorosas de ver.

Como si el patinador tuviera demasiado prisa por terminar el programa, los pasos se sucedían con una brusquedad casi ofensiva. En vez de la sutil tensión entre los amantes que se separan, Yuuri si parecía querer huir de una noche desastrosa, arrojando a su amado a un lado. Viktor reprimió su frustración tensando los labios de puro disgusto. Ese no era el Yuuri que quería mostrarle al mundo, ni por asomo.

Despertándose de su propia pesadilla, Yuuri saludó al público, y empezó a buscar con esa ansiedad tan suya el rostro de Viktor. Por desgracia, el entrenador novato, apenas si pudo emitir una sonrisa contrariada. Después de aquel desastre, ¿cómo le explicaba todo lo que había hecho mal?

-La primera parte estuvo genial – juzgó Viktor, con un cantarín y sarcástico tono neutral,- pero decaíste un poco cuando te centraste en los saltos.

-¡Sí!- asintió Yuuri temeroso.

-No me gustan esas cosas – confesó Viktor, alegremente ofendido.

-Sí -volvió a asentir un derrotado Yuuri.

A Viktor le hubiera encantado seguir viendo como Yuuri se retorcía ante sus críticas, pero el anuncio de las puntuaciones le distrajo y le sorprendió. A pesar del despropósito de programa, la puntuación de Yuuri no era tan mala, tal vez un tanto mediocre, pero no tan mala: 94.36 y primera posición preliminar.

El público volvió a aplaudir inexplicablemente admirado y, ante el halago, Yuuri sonrió con un púdico rubor sonrosándole las mejillas. Era tan adorable que costaba trabajo seguir enfadado con él. Viktor suspiró mientras sentía como el calor también repercutía en su propio rostro. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Como no estabas bajo presión, pensé que llegarías a los 100 – insistió malévolamente, mientras jugaba con la caja de pañuelos.

-Sí -reconoció Yuuri con la voz apagada,- tú sacaste más de 100 puntos y rompiste el récord mundial varias veces.

Estaba claro para el ex campeón que en su cometido de entrenador había pecado de irresponsable optimismo. Había creído que con sólo unos meses, Yuuri sería capaz de competir con la seguridad del propio Viktor. Veamos, ¿qué hacían los otros patinadores? Estaba el caso de Chris que empezaba poco a poco, sacando a la luz sus destrezas y puliendo sus defectos, de manera que cuando sus rivales estuvieran ya agotados por el ritmo de la temporada, él prevaleciera con actuaciones cada vez más perfectas... sacar a la luz destrezas y pulir defectos. Esa era la idea clave, y más cuando la actuación de Yuuri se había perdido en los saltos.

-Ah sí, Yuuri. Sobre el programa libre de mañana – recomendó Viktor, - no hagas saltos difíciles y céntrate en actuar.

El japonés le devolvió una mirada agrandada de pura sorpresa.

-No lo clavaste durante la práctica, ¿verdad?- continuó Viktor pacientemente.

Por su parte, Yuuri se preparó para contratacar.

-¡Pero...!

-No es mala idea bajar la dificultad al principio de la temporada, ¿O sí? -le insistió Viktor con firmeza. Avanzó detrás del peluche canino hasta hacer retroceder a su pupilo. -Ajusta tus programas para tener una gran puntuación en el Grand Prix.

Entonces, bajó la caja de pañuelos para enseñarle a Yuuri su sonrisa más dulce y conciliadora.

-¿No escucharás a tu entrenador?

Y sin demasiados reparos, Viktor remató sus argumentos haciendo que aquella imitación de Makkachin ladrara falsamente. En cuanto al japonés, se limitó a zambullirse en una suerte de aceptación pasiva. Viktor se arrepentiría más tarde de no haber sido capaz de vislumbrar la rebeldía latente en aquellas cejas arqueadas.

Como era de esperar, la prensa japonesa quería entrevistar al que ahora se alzaba como el hijo pródigo del patinaje nacional, así que el tal Mooroka no tardó caer sobre ellos. De esta forma, Viktor pudo volver a ser testigo de cómo Yuuri se plegaba ante la presión de las entrevistas. ¿Tan difícil era sacar pecho y mostrar la misma galantería que en la pista?

-Está claro, verán a un Yuuri perfecto – interfirió Viktor, una vez más.

Simplemente, no podía consentir que Yuuri dudara antes las cámaras.

De pronto, un gritito agudo, como de mascota prefabricada, lo sacó de su papel de entrenador orgulloso. El chiquillo de grandes ojos, aquel que parecía un dibujo animado y que tanto miraba a su pupilo, vino corriendo a hablar con Yuuri. Por desgracia, su japonés era tan vertiginoso, con todas aquellas bajadas y subidas de súbita emoción en la entonación, que Viktor no pudo ni pensar en intentar adivinar algo de aquella extraña conversación.

Sólo una cosa estaba clara: cuánto más apasionado se mostraba el muchacho, más irónicamente impasible resultaba Yuuri. Precisamente en ello, consistía su crueldad oculta.

De pronto, el adolescente, histriónicamente desconsolado, se abrió la sudadera, enseñando un traje que a Viktor le resultaba parcialmente familiar. Algo malo debió de decir Yuuri entonces, porque con la velocidad de un rayo, la expresión tristona del niño se tornó iracunda.   
Finalmente, el chiquillo levantó su dedo índice y lo apuntó furibundo hacia Yuuri, exhibiendo al mismo tiempo una sonrisa retadora. No hacía falta traductor para intuir que el pequeño acababa de retarle. La reacción entusiasta de Morooka y la expresión desconcertada de Yuuri sirvieron a modo de confirmación.

Desde luego, la relación entre ídolo y admirador podía ser muy complicada, y Viktor no podía dejar de dar fe de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad sea dicha, tengo sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo. Lo hice en varios días y no me gusta hacer eso, porque creo que se pierde el ritmo. Luego, a pesar de que casi todas mis obligaciones van concluyéndose, sigo un poquito cansada y la ola de calor no ayuda... A pesar de todo, espero que les guste el cap. Intentaré terminar los nacionales, dividiendo el capítulo del anime en los dos programas. Estoy deseando ponerme ya con la Copa de China XD   
> En definitiva, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, por los kudos y las reviews. Nos leemos ^o^


	24. Una corbata muy fea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de momentos algo tensos y resultados inferiores a los esperados en el programa corto, Viktor y Yuuri se preparan para el programa libre. ¿Estará Viktor a la altura? ¿Le escuchará Yuuri? ¿Y tendrá algo que ver Minami en todo esto?

El día siguiente llegó sin mayores complicaciones. Cuando terminó el programa corto, Viktor se limitó a esperar a Yuuri fuera de los vestuarios y acompañarlo a su habitación de hotel. Por suerte y por fortuna para el ruso, esta vez la cremallera nueva del traje de Eros funcionó a las mil y una maravillas y su intervención no fue requerida.

Durante el camino de vuelta, ninguna mención al abrazo público fue emitida por parte de ninguno de los dos. Más bien, lo que ocurrió fue la continua repetición de ánimos vacíos y la indicación de no complicarse con los saltos por parte de Viktor y la conformidad pasiva por parte de Yuuri. A pesar de aquel gesto tan complaciente, a Viktor sólo le bastaba con echar un vistazo en aquellos ojos azabache, profundos como la noche, inabarcables como el universo, para percartarse, por todas esas luces tinteneantes, de que algo se estaba fraguando en la mente de su pupilo.

En cierto modo, Viktor había aprendido a leer el brillo en los ojos de Yuuri como un vidente lee los posos del té. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza? ¿Tendría algo que ver con él?

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, Viktor sintió aquel conocido punzón de anticipación y deseo frustrado aguijonearle la parte baja de la columna. ¿Por qué Yuuri no había dicho nada? Más bien, era como si hubiera obviado el abrazo deliberadamente. Meses atrás, Yuuri se habría asustado, lo habría empujado, habría gritado ... ¿Por qué ahora no? Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que abrazaba a Yuuri.

Si se concentraba en recordar, debía admitir, en honor a la verdad, que el contacto físico entre ellos se había vuelto más fluido, más habitual. Tal vez Yuuri sólo interpretara su avance como un mero gesto de ánimo, una forma de consolarle y tranquilizarle, nada sospechoso entre un patinador y su entrenador. Porque, realmente sus intenciones sí habían sido esas, pero, ¿ante quién podía negar Viktor que disfrutaba como un loco el contacto con cualquier pequeña porción del cuerpo del japonés? Y más le valía a Viktor que Yuuri siguiera sin percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por que si intuía que detrás de cada una de sus caricias sí había algo sexual, lo volvería a perder y esta vez sería para siempre.

Por su parte, Viktor no temía a la prensa. En Rusia podían decir misa. Si alguien le preguntaba, les diría lo mismo que el japonés había dado como cierto: simplemente quería calmarlo, y si alguien era capaz de ver algo más allá es que era de una mente turbia. Aún así, la duda de hasta cuando podría mantener esa mascarada sólo por permitirle estar al lado de la persona a la que más amado en toda su vida no le dejó dormirse fácilmente.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri siguió conduciéndose con la misma frialdad eficiente de la tarde anterior, tan sólo quebrada por un mirada inusualmente dura en él, como si se estuviera resistiendo a algo, y aquellos brillos delatores en su mirada que confirían a sus ojos la agresividad de un filo, eran la prueba decisiva de ello. Era como si el nipón centrara todas sus energías en no perder la concentración. Viktor, no podía hacer nada para aplacar aquel extraño estado de ánimo, pero si podía llegar a preveer que este no era demasiado propicio para patinar. Después de todo, como si de una buena báscula se tratara, el estado mental de un patinador necesitaba de un equilibrio milimétrico para poder trabajar. ¿Qué podía hacer para rebajar la tensión sin relajarlo demasiado, o mejor dicho, sin exponerse él mismo?

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el calentamiento, como respuesta a una plegaria todavía no dicha, aquel curioso y adorable personajillo, Kenjirô Minami, apareció. Viktor se permitió un discreto suspiro de alivio. Posiblemente, aquel pequeño fan airado podría enternecer algo a Yuuri, o mejor aún, podía hacerle encauzar aquel exceso de energía hacia una competitividad sana. El jovencito saludó a Yuuri enérgicamente, no sin teñir sus gordinflonas mejillas con aquel rubor tan característico.

Pero Yuuri, lejos de los locos pronósticos de Viktor, volvió a ser demasiado Yuuri, demasiado indiferente con aquellos que lo adoran, demasiado concentrado en sus propias vicisitudes, demasiado cruel; e ignoró por completo al muchacho. Viktor casi pudo oír como el corazón del chico se rompía en mil pedazos. Conocía la sensación. La llevaba sufriendo meses, desde aquel desplante en el buffet del hotel, la continua huida ante todos sus avances. Así, mientras Yuuri se limitaba a calentar en la pista, como siempre ajeno a todo, Viktor sentía como la llama reavivada de la rabia iba quemándole por dentro, hasta el punto de no ser capaz de contenerla y darle una expresión refinada. Ambos ni siquiera se miraron cuando Yuuri volvió a salir de la pista.

-Yuuri -lo llamó Viktor, sin poder evitar un tono algo severo.- ¿Cómo puede motivarse a sí mismo alguien que no puede motivar a otros?

Y así, haciendo gala de su ira contenida, le devolvió los protectores, asentándolos de un golpe contra la vaya.  
Me decepcionas – sentenció Viktor, demasiado enfadado como para preocuparse del efecto de sus palabras, mientras se alejaba.  
Al poco tiempo, los aplausos que recibían al primer patinador de la noche, quién, casualmente, no era otro que el pobre Minami. Sin embargo, un grito se alzó ostensiblemente entre los vítores habituales.

-¡Minami-kun! ¡Gamba! - le animó Yuuri a pleno pulmón.- ¡Gamba!

El jovencito no cupo en sí de la alegría, tal y como esa descomunal mirada de dibujo animado dejaba entrever. Viktor, sentado a pie de pista, dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto relajado. Allí estaba Yuuri otra vez: cuando no se podía mostrar más indiferente, sacaba a relucir de pronto su pasión; tras mostrar una fachada de desconcertante frialdad , podía volverse, justo después, imaginativo, fresco, sorprendente; cuando parecía vencido, sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza; cuando parecía lejos de él, incomunicado por su propia angustia, de pronto entendía claramente lo que Viktor quería decirle. Siempre diferente, siempre imprevisible, siempre una continua aventura. Gracias a aquel tierno gesto, Viktor recordó de pronto porqué estaba ahí.

En cuanto al joven Minami, este no podía brillar más en la pista. Si bien, se notaba que todavía tenía que pulir mucho su técnica, como gran parte de los patinadores japoneses que había visto desde el día anterior, que estaba a años luz de un monstruo juvenil como era Yuri Plisetsky, no podía negarse que el chaval tenía un encanto fuera de serie. Verle contonear ágilmente su diminuto cuerpecillo era como ver alguno de esos vídeos de perritos o gatitos en Internet. No es que fuera la octava maravilla, pero agradable y divertido, suficiente como para hacer el público se volviera loco, incluso si caía de bruces contra el hielo en alguna contada ocasión.

Tanto era así que Viktor a penas fue consciente de cuando Yuuri se alejó. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, se levantó bruscamente, intentado seguir con la mirada el rumbo que seguía su patinador, castigándose por no haber estado suficientemente atento. Llegó a tiempo para comprobar que se dirigía a las escaleras que daban acceso a los diferentes niveles de las gradas.

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Estaba enfadado con él por haberle reñido tontamente? ¿Estaría nervioso tras ver la actuación de Minami? Y lo más importante, ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Debía seguirle y comprobar que estaba bien? ¿O debía dejarle espacio? Por alguna extraña razón, el bizarro cuento de Chris volvió a su cabeza tan pegajosa como un chicle en el tacón. Viktor respiró inquieto. Después de todo, aún quedaba tiempo hasta el turno de Yuuri. Todo el mundo necesitaba estar a solas de vez en cuando. Dios, la descomunal tentación de salir corriendo hacía que le hormigueasen las piernas.

Como si el destino quisiera proveerle de una necesaria distracción, justo a su lado, Minami y su entrenadora parecían estar charlando sobre el programa largo que acababa de ejecutar. Pronto un nuevo objetivo se fue dibujando en la calculadora mente de Viktor. No era mala idea acercarse a hablar con el chaval, sobre todo, siendo el ex campeón un gran defensor de tener a los fans contentos.

Viktor supo exactamente en qué momento el chico le había percibido, pues sus ojos, ya de por sí descomunales, parecieron engrandercerse hasta niveles no vistos desde ciertos cómics femeninos antiguos. Parecían los de una muñequita de porcelona, si no fuera por la sobrecogedora cantidad de brillitos que emitían.

-¡Waaaa! - exclamó el pequeño- ¡Viktoru! ¡Viktoru Nikiforobu des!

Viktor no perdió tiempo en dibujar su mejor sonrisa, aquellas que, si bien no habían parecido servir con Yuuri, si habían probado su eficacia con la mayoría de los desconocidos que habían poblado su vida. Resistió la ganas de reírse cuando comprobó que la joven y anódina entrenadora, aunque más recatada, también se mostraba muy interesada en su presencia.

-Hola. Eres Minami, ¿verdad? -dijo Viktor en el inglés más claro que pudo pronunciar.

-Shi –contestó Minami sin apartar su idealizadora mirada de él.

-He visto que eres muy fan de mi Yuuri –Viktor procuró enfatizar el posesivo.- Venía a darte las gracias por tu apoyo y a pedirte que siguieras apoyándole en el futuro.

-Shi -repitió Minami, como si de un mantra se tratase.

-Repite conmigo -le pidió Viktor, intentando ocultar su irritación- Soy un unicornio multicolor que vive al otro lado del arco iris y come chicle de fresa.

-Shi –insistió Minami completamente enajenado y entusiasmado.  
El chico no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía.

-Oh, lo siento mucho –se disculpó la entrenadora en un inglés no del todo perfecto pero si muy utilitario.- Todavía no entiende muy bien el inglés.

-Es una pena -señaló Viktor en un gesto conciliador- Le hará falta comunicarse en inglés si quiere competir a nivel internacional.

-¡Siempre se lo digo! -se quejó exasperada.- Pero ya sabe cómo son estos chicos. ¡Oh, no se preocupe, le transmitiré sus palabras!

-Se lo agradezco – dijo Viktor.- Ha sido una actuación muy entretenida. Transmítale eso también.

-¡Muchas gracias por su apreciación! -dijo la entrenadora, ejecutando de paso la consabida reverencia nipona.- Ahora si nos disculpa, nos retiramos. Ha sido un placer conocerle.  
El placer es mío.- se despidió Viktor antes de alejarse.  
El ruso aún tuvo el pícaro placer de girarse discretamente para observar a la extraña pareja en la lejanía y poder comprobar así los efectos de su presencia. Minami seguía clavado en el mismo sitio donde le había saludado, mientras su pobre entrenadora intentaba devolverlo a la realidad.  
¡ Hora! ¡Kenjirô-kun! ¡Kenjirô-kun te ba! - le llamaba entre audibles susurros.  
¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Shijirarenai! (No me lo puedo creer)-exclamaba el adolescente, ajeno a la pobre dama.  
Sin embargo, el mismo punzón de impaciencia volvió a presionarle.

“Yuuri, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás tranquilo? Ojalá tuviese alguna forma de saber si te hago falta.”

Pero Viktor era demasiado profesional, o demasiado orgulloso como hacer caso a su corazón y salir corriendo en su búsqueda. A partir de ahí, la tarde fue pasando como una lenta y letal condena. Uno tras otro, los patinadores, mediocres todos ellos, fueron sucediéndose hasta que el turno de Yuuri se iba tornando inminente. A su lado, Minami iba animando eufórico a todos ellos, hasta conseguir que su vocecita aguda y dulce como la de un gatito se le fuera clavando a Viktor en las neuronas como molestas astillas. ¡Ya basta! ¡Aquello era una redomada tontería! Su obligación como entrenador era garantizar que su pupilo estaba en la pista en el momento acordado. Nadie podría culparle si para garantizar eso salía a buscarlo, ni siquiera el propio Yuuri. Viktor se levantó de su asiento, intentando aparentar naturalidad, preparado para correr como nunca lo había hecho en cuanto nadie lo viera, cuando algo enmudeció los pesados grititos de Minami.

Al fondo del pasillo, se acercaba Yuuri.

En el instante preciso en que lo vio venir, el corazón de Viktor se paró en seco. Yuuri todavía vestía el chándal de la selección japonesa, con su rebelde y abundante cabello negro peinado hacia atrás dejando ver aquella frente tan perfecta para ser besada. Los ojos de Yuuri lo atravesaron como flechas. Había una determinación casi ígnea en ellos, capaz de arrasarlo todo. La tensión totalmente adecuada en su rostro no reflejaba ni ansiedad, ni dudas, ni ira, sólo puro valor. Con cada paso de su impacable paseo casi militar, lo impregnaba todo de un aura de pura gallardía e indiscutible virilidad.

“¡Era muy, muy guapo! ¡Tenía el pelo negro como los cuervos! ¡Parecía un príncipe!”, volvió a recordar Viktor al verlo pasar.  
Sí señor, aquel era su príncipe, pensó el ruso mientras el estómago se le llenaba de secretas e impúdicas mariposas.

Entonces, como si quisiera reforzar todavía más su poderío, Yuuri se paró justo tras haber alcanzado la espalda de un maravillado Minami para asestarle un doloroso cachete en todo el trasero. El gesto, posiblemente algo soez visto desde fuera, tenía claras implicaciones. Quería desafiar al más joven, pero al mismo tiempo validar su presencia, expersarle cómo de profundamente valoraba su rivalidad. Viktor comprendía todo aquello, pero, mentiría si negase que le hubiera gustado ser el objeto de la cachetada. Desde luego, Yuuri siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Al llegar ante Viktor, Yuuri se limitó a quitarse la sudadera del equipo nipón, mostrando al fin su magnífico traje

Sin mediar palabras innecesarias, con una diligencia casi ritualística, se la entregó a su entrenador.

-Si, el atuendo es fabuloso -confirmó Viktor, orgulloso.- Yuuri, eres el más apuesto de todos.

Así, cuando Yuuri se arreglaba las mangas, Viktor se percató de que el pequeño Minami seguía contemplando a su Yuuri, totalmente embelesado, y ese hecho hizo que su malvada mente empezara a funcionar. Repasó el peinado de Yuuri para, efectivamente, darse cuenta de algo muy habitual en él.  
Tienes los labios agrietados – dijo, para a continuación sacar casi religiosamente el bote de básamo labial y aplicar sobre los labios de Yuuri.  
Viktor procuró disfrutar de cada instante de aquel sutil contacto poderosamente sensual, de manera que no hubiera milímetro de aquellos fragantes y jugosos labios que no quedaran sin cubrir. Por el rabillo del ojo, presenció satisfecho cómo el pobre Minami parecía al borde del colapso.

“Sí, pequeño: él es mío. Totalmente mío. Has llegado muy, pero que muy tarde.”

Se permitió abrazar a Yuuri en señal de apoyo, colocando su mano sobre la tersa y curvada nuca, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre los apacibles hombros. Yuuri le correspondió tímidamente al abrazo. Entonces, la música cesó y en la plenitud de los aplausos, Yuuri lo abandonó para enfrentarse al hielo.

Así, conforme la espalda de Yuuri iba empequeñeciéndose en la distancia, Viktor empezó a sentir la fría mordida de la ansiedad por primera vez en su vida. Yuuri parecía recuperado, sí, pero, ¿sería capaz de mostrar todo lo que habían trabajado? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle a la audiencia lo que ya le había enseñado a él? Esas y más preguntas cruzaban su mente como luciérnagas fugaces mientras la voz de Morooka, presentando al nuevo patinador, resonaba vagamente en sus oídos, de tal manera que en aquellos momentos en los que Yuuri por fin se colocó en la posición, en el centro de la pista, el silencio preliminar no se le pudo atonjar más tenso.

De pronto, la primera nota de la composición cayó sobre tal silencio, como una gota de lluvia que rompe el bochorno de un cielo encapotado de verano, pero Yuuri permaneció inmóvil. Todavía era demasiado pronto para florecer. Entonces, cuando el segundo compás se inició, empezó a alzar los brazos al cielo y abrirse lentamente. Se deslizó hacia atrás y repitió el mismo gesto, pero esta vez la apertura era mayor. Había algo melancólico en esa lenta floración y Viktor reconoció la simbología, que Yuuri tanto le había explicado, al instante. De todas formas, si se lo proponía, Viktor podía ser un buen oyente:

“Empieza con el Yuuri del pasado, cuando sentía que luchaba solo.”

Sí, había algo melancólico en aquel sencillo pero delicado alzar de brazos, como aquella mirada solitaria y lejana de Yuuri en la playa. Este giró y empezó a deslizarse con una delicadeza y sensibilidad que Viktor sólo había presenciado en el japonés. Tanto es así, que Viktor simplemente confirmó algo que venía deduciendo desde que empezaran a patinar juntos: Yuuri había nacido para bailar sobre el hielo.

Sin embargo, ningún programa se basa exclusivamente en la danza y los temidos saltos llegarían pronto. Menos mal que le había indicado que se dedicara a lo que mejor se le daba, en vez de desgañitarse intentando alcanzar proezas todavía difíciles de alcanzar. Mientras tanto, Yuuri desplegaba su brazo derecho como un ala, antes de tomar impulso.

“El primer salto es una combinación cuádruple-triple.” ,se recordó, “Lo ha estado clavando durante el entrenamiento.”

Aprovechando un nota suspendida de la melodía, un silencio espectacular, Yuuri se elevó por los aires, para caer soberbiamente. El reinicio de la tonada fue casi acallado por un rugido automático de miles de aplausos y gritos de ánimo. En lo que respecta a Viktor, sin embargo, la ejecución inesperada de Yuuri lo había enmudecido por completo.

“¡Cambió el triple por un doble!¿Está cambiando los elementos de salto?”

Yuuri giró abriendo las piernas para volverse al público con los brazos abiertos y una expresión casi dolorosa de pura entrega, que Viktor no pudo disfrutar, costernado y ocupado como estaba intentado descubrir los planes secretos de su desobediente pupilo.

“¿Añadirá un triple en la segunda mitad? ¿O volverá a tener los tres cuádruples?”

Yuuri empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, tomando inercia para la pirueta. Afortunadamente, la transición de elementos se dio con la naturalidad y fluidez acostumbradas, puesto que era su especialidad. Afortunadamente, pues en la mente de Viktor ya no reinaba su profundo respeto por la belleza de los movimientos de Yuuri, si no más bien, un enfado creciente que lo distraía por completo del aspecto más disfrutable de la actuación.

“¿Recuerdas que te dije que te centraras en mejorar el programa en vez de distraerte con los saltos?” rumió Viktor, sintiendo la tensión aflorar en su entrecejo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de su clara rebeldía, Yuuri estaba precioso en todos sus giros, con aquel brillo de la purpurina rodeándolo como un halo místico, aquella misma fiereza en la mirada. Quería gritarle y abrazarlo hasta partirlo en dos. El público también debía de notar su encanto y le correspondió con sobrios pero contundentes aplausos. Aún así, Viktor no se tranquilizó, sobre todo por un pequeño detalle observable en la rigidez en la espalda y el rostro. El ruso reprimió el impulso de chasquear la lengua.

“¡Estás muy tenso! Esta parte expresa el momento en que me hice tu entrenador, ¿no? Parece que no te gustó nada, a juzgar por la facilidad con la que me desobedeces.”, observó Viktor con acidez en la boca.

Todos los recuerdos desagradables de su llegada a Japón y aquella bienvenida confusa e indiferente, todos los dolorosos retrocesos y contradicciones volvieron a molestarle como un molesto reflujo. No, desde luego, Viktor todavía no se había acostumbrado al rechazo.  
Por su parte, la música fue transformándose progresivamente, incrementando su intensidad. Así, los pasos de Yuuri y la determinación en su rostro iban acompasándose a ella, de manera que Viktor, irritado o no, se encontró completamente secuestrado por la secuencia. Eso le permitió percibir algo en su forma de moverse que permitía anticipar los planes del nipón.

“¿Un salchow triple?”

Las cuchillas silbaron furiosas cuando rasgaron el hielo en el pretencioso despegue. La imagen de Yuuri girando liviano pero desequilibrado, como una brizna de hierba en un tornado, fue igualmente sobrecogedora, pero algo andaba mal con ese filo algo torcido.

“No, cuádruple. Aterrizó mal.”, dictaminó Viktor, horrorizado e intrigado a partes iguales, arrastrado por el cénit de la actuación. Otra vez, la maldita y tosca mano en el hielo. Ya daba lo mismo: en el aquel caos espontáneo era imposible adivinar qué se le iba a pasar por la cabeza a su patinador. Desde luego, desde que empezara su travesía en la pista, su patinaje había adquirido ciertas notas de fiebre y furia desconocidas.

Viktor casi agradeció cuando Yuuri volvió a las piruetas, efectuadas con decisión y pulcritud, pero no pudo aguantar mantener la vista en el hielo por mucho tiempo. Atemorizado por las consecuencias de toda aquella locura, se ocultó infantilmente tras el muñeco de Makkachin.

“Así que volvió al programa con tres cuádruples.”

La ausencia no tardó mucho en repararse, pues una fuerza misteriosa le impelía a seguir observando, como un niño que ve una película de terror pero asiste a las escenas más tremebundas entre los huecos entreabiertos de sus dedos. La frustración que yacía en el inmenso páramo que separaba lo que Yuuri era capaz de lograr cuando se dejaba llevar y lo que se estaba representando ante los ojos del ruso, le instó a morderse la lengua.

“Cambia esos ánimos.”

Y, como si sus pensamientos hubieran llegado secretamente a su patinador, obrando una suerte de magia en él, Yuuri terminó la pirueta con la gracia de quién esboza una firma mil veces repetida.

“¡Bien!”

De ese modo, bajo la lluvia de vítores y la atenta y desapasionada mirada de los jueces, Yuuri volvía lentamente a ser él. A Viktor, al comprobar esto, se le escapó una tonta y desvergonzada sonrisa de puro alivio, a penas oculta por el puño de su mano derecha.

Entonces, casi como si de una explosión se tratara, Yuuri saltó una vez más. Esta vez la suavidad con la que aterrizó y se deslizó ondeante por el hielo crearon un conjunto de pura belleza y armonía, realmente placentero a la vista. Parecía una elegante garza que tras un breve vuelo retorna poco a poco al agua.

“¡Un triple loop! Eso fue perfecto.”

A continuación la música cambió, dando inicio a una suerte de pausa donde las notas se sucedían en el espacio de los silencios. En la pista, Yuuri se dejaba transportar por las cuchillas, desplegándose como las velas hinchadas de viento de un navío. Su imagen, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás sugería una imagen de progreso, esperanza y valor, y al verla el corazón de Viktor se calentó un poco.

“ Ahora Yuuri descubrió algo como el amor.”

Pero, como ya venía siendo habitual desde que empezara la actuación, y tal y como Viktor había ido aprendiendo desde que conociera a Yuuri, nunca había que confiar en una esperanza intangible. Un mero análisis imparcial del rostro del japonés, delataba potenciales problemas.

“Viene la segunda mitad, pero ya luce cansado.”

¿Sería capaz Yuuri de mantener el ritmo, de encauzar aquella impaciencia que había teñido el programa o volvería a empañar sus logros con errores renovados?  
Por suerte el programa, al llegar en su impás a elementos más artísticos, se tornó algo más previsible para su coreógrafo.

“El águila hacia fuera, seguida de un Ina Bauer.” recitaba Viktor, al tiempo que Yuuri fluía hermosamente por la pista como un travieso e incesante riachuelo de pura sensibilidad. Una vez más, el público estaba completamente pendiente de todos y cada uno de los ademanes de Yuuri, como si este los hubiera hipnotizado a todos, cautivándoles cual encantador de serpientes, entrenador incluído.

“Patina como si fueras la persona más hermosa sobre la pista.”

Porque, de hecho, Yuuri era la persona más hermosa que Viktor había visto jamás y aquellos retazos de belleza que en ocasiones ofertaba no colmaban, en opinión del ruso, todo lo que el patinador japonés aún podía llegar a crear.  
Yuuri enarboló su brazo derecho mientras sostenía el otro gracilmente, antes de virar y volver a tomar impulso. El salto se produjo con la velocidad de una respiración. Viktor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de si su pupilo lograría efectuarlo con propiedad.

“Un triple axel.”

La manera en la que llegó al hielo, con una exquisitez casi sublime, avivó las exclamaciones y los suspiros de admiración. Viktor apretó los puños de pura satisfacción. Al fin, esa gente podía recrearse con algo del verdadero Yuuri.

“Bien. Lo hizo.”

En su volátil trayecto, Yuuri seguía girando sobre sí mismo, extendiendo los brazos como si volara, como las mismas gaviotas de la playa, evolucionando siempre, como una flor al viento, mutando con una sabiduría netamente bella. Balanceándose en la inercia, se preparó otra vez para saltar.

“¡Ahora va un triple flip!”

Y si bien, Yuuri se alzó con mucha finura, algo extraño ocurrió en la caída. Su postura parecía algo burda, por lo que Viktor no se extrañó cuando este titubeó, casi tropezó, en su intento de salvar el salto. El esfuerzo fue recompensado con otra lluvia de aplausos complacientes.

Desde luego, no se podía afirmar que el público nipón fuera exigente en lo que a patinaje se refiere. Su palpable interés por la disciplina venía posiblemente acompasado por una notable falta de criterio, pues parecían perdonar los claros errores de Yuuri en aras de alabar sus logros. Sin embargo, algo en aquel silencio casi sacramental, obligó a Viktor a fijarse en la audiencia. Lo que se encontró fue una ingente cantidad de rostros completamente admirados, totalmente concentrados en lo que se estaban presenciando, incapaces de retirar la mirada por miedo a perderse cualquier detalle.

“Aunque no está clavando los saltos, el público se está emocionando. Es porque está patinando al ritmo de la música.”

El ruido del hielo crujiendo bajo los pies de Yuuri lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para ser testigo de cómo Yuuri realizaba una precipitada combinación de saltos. La audiencia exclamaba de pura anticipación y aplaudía de alivio, mientras el japonés se debatía contra el hielo. Unos incovenientes dedos, volvieron a rozar el suelo. A estas alturas, a Viktor le quedaban pocos remilgos.

-¡Por poco! -gritó, sin apenas ser consciente de sus actos o su ubicación.

Era como si, realmente, bajo toda esa finura excelsa que Yuuri depositaba en la pista con cada gesto o paso, latiera un corazón de pura rabia, ardiente e impredecible como auténtica lava volcánica.

“Hoy está demasiado impaciente”, suspiró Viktor para sus adentros, cuando Yuuri volvió a despegar en otro atrevido salto que, ejecutándose con una altura magistral, venía a corregir el anterior.

“Pero por esa misma razón, no se puede apartar la mirada.”, concluyó Viktor igualmente cautivado.

El hecho de que Yuuri entrara en la secuencia de pasos, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo como ahogándose en su propia y apasionada locura, no hizo más que acentuar el hechizo y, durante unos segundos, Viktor se limitó a contemplarle embelesado como otra más de sus pobre víctimas.

Poco a poco, aquella rabia latente fue incrementándose al son cada vez más enfático de la música, hasta que la situación viró hacia lo insostenible. Cuando repasara la escena mentalmente, Viktor llegaría a la conclusión de que Yuuri había ejecutado el salto con demasiado ímpetu, causando que en el aterrizaje su filo izquierdo prácticamente rebotara contra el hielo, precipitando la caída del japonés, cuya frente impactó a su vez contra la valla que limitaba la pista. Lo único que supo Viktor en el momento fue que el ruido de la cabeza de Yuuri golpeándose brutalmente contar el muro lo sacó de la forma más violenta posible de su ensoñación.

¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!! ¿Adónde había ido la sutileza, la elegancia? ¡Yuuri las había asesinado por completo! ¿Estaría, al menos, bien? Por desgracia, no podría averiguarlo hasta que el programa cesara. En ausencia de mayores recursos, Viktor se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de puro abatimiento y exacerbación.

“Te dije que el último fuera triple para conseguir los puntos...”

Pero Yuuri lo había desobedecido, había convertido su programa en un fabuloso desastre y se había hecho daño. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de agarrarle de los hombros y zarandearle, echándole en cara todas y cada una de las oportunidades perdidas de hacer algo bonito, correcto y decente, en vez de ...aquello. Si siempre se había portado de forma tan complaciente durante los entrenamientos, ¿cómo es que ahora le daba por desafiarle tan abiertamente?

“¿De dónde habrá sacado esa disposición a ser tan rebelde con su entrenador?”, se preguntó Viktor mientras veía a Yuuri rotar en las piruetas finales. Por primera vez desde que se iniciara esta competición, algunos recuerdos útiles brotaron en la abatida mente de Viktor. Vio a Yakov gritarle por haber arriesgado con algún salto insensato, volvió a escuchar toda aquella retahila de adjetivos y amenazas que entonces se le antojó hueca e innecesario pero que, entonces, a la luz de los acontecimientos cobraba un sentido inhóspito. De pronto, Viktor comprendió un poquito a Yakov y casi, casi, sintió algo de compasión por él.

Entonces, Yuuri se levantó en una pose final, con la mano tiernamente dispuesta al infinito. Mientras los aplausos resonaban por última y enfervorecida vez, Viktor se respondió a sí mismo, no sin cierta consternación y posando el dedo índice sobre los labios, en un gesto más que propio.

“¿De mí?”

En cuanto la música se disipó, Viktor se permitió respirar con cierto alivio. Por fin había terminado. ¡Qué pena que quisiera asesinar a su patinador! En pleno hielo, Yuuri alzaba todavía la cabeza, luchando por que la vulgar sangre que le nacía de la nariz no se derramara.

“Si yo fuera Yakov, lo regañaría de inmediato.”, determinó Viktor, “ Y lo habría hecho pero...”

-¡Yuuri-kun!

Pero, justo en el momento, la estridente voz de un emocionado Minami, ahogado en su propio llanto, lo tomó por sorpresa. El muchacho aplaudía con tanta fuerza que Viktor juraría que se iba a lastimar las manos. Poco después, Morooka gritó entusiasmado algo en japonés que sonaba a felicitación y arenga a partes iguales. Al otro lado de las gradas, Takeshi bramaba de regocijo y Minako lloraba maternalmente. Todos aquellos japoneses, que se suponían tan cautos y mesurados, se mostraban genuinamente emocionados.

En lo que respectaba al generador de toda aquella euforia, Yuuri se dedicaba a saludar al público, antes de volverse a buscar la mirada de su entrenador. Cuando por fin lo encontró, su pupilo se dirigió a él con un gesto entre burlón y confiado, como un niño que se sabe descubierto en alguna travesura. Viktor, desde el kiss and cry, todavía de brazos cruzados no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Yuuri sonrió bobáliconamente, mientras pasaba la mano entre sus cabellos de manera distendida. Viktor pudo apreciar mejor la frente magullada (¡aquella preciosa frente!) y la nariz sangrando. Bajó el rostro, apoyando la frente en la mano izquierda, incapaz de volver a mirar a Yuuri, al menos en aquellos instantes.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué sería tan difícil continuar enfadado con él?

Suspirando, extenuado, intentando reunir una paciencia que no tenía, se reincorporó, levantándose el flequillo, para, a continuación, ofrecerle sus brazos a Yuuri en un gesto tan sincero como disciplinado. El rostro del japonés, que había adquirido una leve mueca de terror en aquellos instantes, se relajo de inmediato. Poco a poco, de aquellos ojos engrandecidos por la sorpresa, empezaron a fluir unas cándidas lágrimas. Tras el velo frígido de su pétrea expresión, el corazón de Viktor trinaba de pura ternura. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan lindo? ¿De verdad le importaba tanto su aprobación? ¡Pero si unos segundos antes estaba haciendo lo que le daba la real gana! Esas pequeñas cosas, esos detalles lo volvían tan loco que casi le tentaban a tener esperanzas.

Yuuri echó a correr sobre el hielo, disparando retazos de sangre nasal a su paso.

-¡Viktor!, lo llamó, loco de contento.

Sí, esa reacción tan sincera era enternecedora, y Yuuri era monísimo. Tanto, tanto, tanto que daban ganas de castigarlo un poquito, ¿no? Además, no le apetecía que le mancharan el traje nuevo de sangre, y si Yuuri osaba ensuciar el suyo, el ruso podía jurar por todo lo bello y estiloso de ese gris mundo que su alumno lo lamentaría. Así, Viktor no sintió ni un ápice de compasión cuando se retiró de la trayectoria del abrazo, dejando a su pupilo caer irremediablemente al suelo. Minutos más tarde, los fans de Yuuri vinieron en manada, liderados por un vehemente Minami, para pedirle autógrafos y fotos a aquel desastroso patinador, que se creía tan insignificante cuando podía motivar a tantos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Viktor lo vio alzarse tímidamente en el primer puesto del podio, cuando el ruso supo lo que suponía que a uno se le hinchara el pecho de puro orgullo de entrenador.

 

La salita de estar de los Katsuki parecía, por su humilde y tradicional decoración, una habitación más del hostal. Que estuviera integrada casi en el centro del complejo ayudaba a dicha confusión, si bien en la práctica esta formaba parte de la casa familiar. Se trataba de un pequeño habitáculo con suelo de tatami y un venerable televisor en el centro. Esa bulliciosa tarde de otoño, aquella diminuta habitación no podía estar más atestada. Familiares y amigos y Viktor, abrazado a Makkachin, se agolpaban frente a la estrecha pantalla.

A Viktor le hubiese encantando acompañar a Yuuri a aquella presentación televisiva, una ceremonia más de las que tanto gustaban a la federación nipona. Eso era una tarea de entrenador, ¿no? Pero, a la hora de la verdad, Yuuri se había negado esgrimiendo excusas inenteligibles. Viktor presentía que si le presionaba, la situación empeoraría, por lo que decidió ceder y ver la presentación desde casa, como el resto del mundo. Y allí estaba, rodeado de toda la gente de Yuuri, escuchándoles parlotear en aquella jerga de la que en aquellos meses sólo había conseguido intuir un par de términos recurrentes.

De pronto, y no sin que antes la madre de Yuuri llamara al silencio, tras el vídeo introductorio del canal televisivo de turno, Morooka, como no, apareció en la pantalla. El periodista se encontraba en una ostentosa sala de hotel, delante de un photo call pintado en degradados de celeste y blanco y decorado con los logotipos de los patrocinadores. Al lado del presentador, había una serie de jovencitos japoneses, presuntos patinadores, sentados en gradas de sillas improvisadas, portando cada uno de ellos lo que parecía una cartulina o una pizarra borrable. Por fin, Morooka, sin atreverse a soltar su amado micro, dio paso a un azorado Yuuri.

Al reconocerlo, Viktor quiso llorar. Llevaba aquel traje, aquel anticuado, deprimente, vulgar y horrible traje. Como si no tuviera otro, resultaba ser el mismo maldito traje que llevaba en el banquete de Sochi. Menos mal que en aquella ocasión no había tardado demasiado en quitárselo. Desde luego, el japonesito ganaba mucho sin él. Oh, sí, muchísimo. ¡Y aquella asquerosa corbata! ¡De todos los colores del mundo tenía que elegir ese azul menopáusico que le ensombrecía sus bonitas facciones y daban ganas al observador de consumir Prozac como quien se atiborra de caramelos! Un momento...¿Era posible que efectivamente no tuviera mejor ropa que ponerse? ¡Eso tenía que arreglarlo Viktor en cuanto tuviera oportunidad!

Yuuri mostró su pizarra o lo que fuera a las cámaras y Viktor dejó automáticamente de pensar en moda. A pesar de su desconocimiento del idioma, tal vez por el tatuaje de algún ex amante o alguna tontería similar, reconoció el ideograma. Significaba amor. Se petrificó. Mooroka cedió el micrófono a Yuuri, quién bajando su mirada tímidamente, y con las jugosas mejillas teñidas del color de la fruta madura, empezó a hablar. Al principio, su japonés apenas era audible, meros susurros que, a pesar de los medios técnicos, eran a veces opacados por el rugido de los flashes. Sin embargo, conforme fue hablando su voz fue ganando en firmeza y volumen.

Entonces, Viktor lo oyó claramente, como se refería a él como “Viktoru koochi” o algo así. ¡Ese era él! Se estaba refiriendo a él, ¿verdad? No es que hubiera ningún palabra en japonés con una pronunciación parecida, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Como si el nombre de Viktor, seguido poco después de la reiterada palabra “ai”, sirviera de catalizador, el discurso de Yuuri fue ganando en intensidad. Ai... ¿Es como se dice amor, no? ¿Y ai shiteru, era amar? Tenía que memorizarlo bien, por si algún día tenía la oportunidad de decírselo a Yuuri. Con un poco de suerte...

Y Yuuri volvió a decir su nombre. No podía ser casualidad, y menos cuando, Minako, sentada a su lado, le miraba de soslayo con esa insoportable sonrisilla suya de viejo zorro. Viktor no tenía ni idea de qué era todo aquello que Yuuri estaba contándole a todo Japón. Sólo podía suponer por la expresión del pobre Morooka, de absoluto desconcierto, que debía ser algo poco común.

A continuación, Yuuri se atrevió a mirar al frente, ofreciendo una mirada valiente, casi desafiante a la cámara, incluso con toda aquel adorable rubor todavía asomándole en el puente de la nariz. Maldición, aquel dichoso cosquilleo en el espinazo volvía a la carga. Vamos, tenía que guardar la compostura. Estaba prácticamente al lado de los padres del chico.

Y Yuuri vuelve a mencionar su nombre. ¡Pero qué demonios estaría diciendo! El signo de amor en la televisión japonesa asociado continuamente a su nombre, delante de millones de espectadores.

“Definitivamente, este niño quiere volverme loco.”

Yuuri alzó la voz. Esta vez casi estaba bramando. Los flashes habían cesado y todos los presentes, Morooka incluido, acompañaban el cada vez más intenso discurso con un silencio temeroso. Viktor no salía de su asombro cuando vio a su pupilo apretar el puño y empezar a gritar apasionadamente en el escenario, mencionando nuevamente su amor. Esa era la pasión de Yuuri, la misma que escogía mostrar sólo en momentos puntuales, aunque Viktor hubiera preferido que la sacase a la luz en la intimidad de una habitación oscura y no en un espacio de la televisión nacional. Reprimió un jadeo de pura excitación, dejando entre ver tan sólo su sorpresa. Finalmente, Yuuri alzó su puño combativo, nombrando al Grand Prix Final.

Sus amigos empezaron a comentar algo en japonés. Viktor pudo notar por sus reacciones que el discursito no había sido del todo tradicional. Sin embargo, en la acalorada y confusa mente de Viktor, una sola cuestión había quedado clara:

\- Cuando vuelvas, quemaremos esa fea corbata, Yuuri. Te compraremos una nueva para la Copa de China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me he pasado escribiendo XD Quería cerrar la parte de los nacionales y han terminado pasando muchas cosas. Siento que la descripción de la rutina de Yuuri me quedó muy aburrida, pero había que meter los diálogos internos de Viktor. En fin...¡llegamos a la parte de la Copa de China! Dios, qué ganas tenía de llegar a esta parte. Prometo un incremento en la dosis de suculencia XDD 
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por sacar una porción de su escaso tiempo para leer, comentar y dar kudos. Vuestras palabras de aliento son mi gasolina. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que espero que sea en breves. ¡Saludos y buen fin de semana!


	25. Noche etílica en Shanghái

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un vuelo accidentando y con la Copa de China en el horizonte, Viktor sólo quiere relajarse, haciendo turismo con Yuuri,pero tal vez las cosas sigan sin salir como él planea.

El coche circulaba, caótico y brusco, por aquellas grandes avenidas tan artificiales que suelen caracterizar a las urbanizaciones para ricos. Un joven Vitya de trece años podía sentirlo por la vibración en su espalda, recién sensibilizada por el calor de las magulladuras. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía, y no sólo físicamente, era el cuero cabelludo. En cierto modo, su mente seguía ahí, en el momento en que su padre le tiró del cabello hasta casi arrancarle unos poco mechones y trasquilarle como a una oveja, con la salvedad de que la mayoría de los granjeros solían tratar mejor a sus animales. Los estridentes gritos todavía resonaban en sus oídos como un pitido incesante y molesto que no quiere remitir. Normalmente, su madre se había mostrado complaciente y cautelosa. Tal vez el tema de la discusión de aquella ocasión la obligó a ir demasiado lejos. 

-El chico tiene talento, Anatoli -respondió con una firmeza no vista en años.- Deberíamos dejar que haga lo que se le da bien. Podría llegar lejos. El entrenador Feltsman dice que...

-¡Me importa un rábano lo que tenga que decir esa panda de degenerados! -bramó Él. Vitya sintió aquella tensión tan habitual en los hombros. Ya había vuelto ocurrir. Él estaba de mal humor. Se preparó a consciencia para volver a sufrir lo que de seguro se avecinaba.- El chico debería estar preparándose para heredar mis negocios...¡No ir dando saltitos y florituras en mallas!

Entonces Él se levantó, y casi sin que, ni Vitya ni Ekaterina pudieran verlo, la tomó del brazo hasta hundir sus gruesos y huesudos dedos de rapaz en la blanca carne. Ekaterina chilló de sorpresa, dolor y miedo. 

-La culpa la tienes tú. - declaró Él iracundo.- ¡Tú y todas las chorradas y mariconadas que le has metido en la cabeza! ¡Tenías una sola tarea: parir y criar a mi heredero! ¡Y podrías tener todos los caprichos que quisieras! ¡Durante todos estos años te he dado todo lo que me has pedido! ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Lo has convertido...!- Él hizo una pausa, quizá para hacer acopio de toda la bilis que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Vitya fue consciente de que había echado una mirada de soslayo a su pelo, que ahora le llegaba casi a la altura del omoplato.- ¡En una niña!

Viktya casi tembló de terror cuando observó la singular sonrisa desafiante que asomaba en el rostro de su madre. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

-Bueno -concedió su madre con un timbre musical en su susurrante voz.- Tal vez eso no habría ocurrido de tener el chico, ya sabes, un modelo paterno.   
Vitya contuvo el aliento ante la inminente tempestad que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

-¡¿Estás acusándome de algo, zorra?! - gritó Él, y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. 

El ruido del impacto, del basto puño del hombre contra el delicado pómulo femenino, despertó algo en Vitya. A continuación, su padre le propinó un golpe a su madre en la boca del estómago que hizo que la mujer cayera, rendida e impotente, al suelo. Empezó a patearla. Todo fue muy rápido, tanto que Vitya no supo en qué momento se había levantado de su silla y se había interpuesto entre Ella y Él. 

-¡Déjala en paz! -exigió con el tono más grave y firme que su cambiante voz pubescente pudo conseguir. 

-¡Vitenka, no!-gimió Ella, a penas capaz de respirar.

Él no se inmutó. Al contrario, lejos de intimidarse, casi rió. 

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es el pequeño marica! ¿Crees que alguien como tú tiene lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse a mí? 

De un tiempo a esta parte, Vitya se había acostumbrado a esa designación: “marica”. Su padre podía creer lo que quisiera de él, pero una parte de él, antes dormida, había empezado a despertar. Sentía una extraña ebullición en su interior, o lo que es lo mismo, se había hartado de que creyese que todo aquello, que pegarles, le hacía salirse con la suya.

-¿Para enfrentarme a alguien que sólo sabe pegar a mujeres y a niños? -explicó Vitya con tono más cortés y afable, a pesar del terror.- ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

Y sonrió, tal y como su madre le había enseñado. Antes de que Vitya pudiera parpadear, sintió como la piel de su cuero cabelludo luchaba para permanecer unida al cráneo, retorciéndole de dolor. Él le había cogido del cabello y había aplastado su cara contra la mesa. 

-¿Qué me dices ahora? -gruñó Él.- ¿Eh, “chico”? 

-¡Anatoli!-suplicó su madre llorando profusamente.- ¡Anatoli, por favor!

Vitya nunca supo de dónde salió la tijera. Posiblemente, algún sirviente creyó que les haría falta para trinchar el pavo o algo así. El caso es que todo el ser del joven Viktor se paralizó cuando reconoció el sibilante sonido de unos mechones truncados. Intentó resistirse, pero fue peor. Una vez acabado, Él lanzó al pequeño al suelo, donde se convulsionaba, poseído por la rabia. Al observar como aquella parte de sí mismo que le había arrebato contra su voluntad, caía de las repugnantes garras de su padre, un torrente de lágrimas saladas brotó de sus ojos sin que pudiera impedirlo, mientras sus dientes se hincaban implacables en sus sonrosados labios hasta hacerlos sangrar levemente. Las palabras escaparon de su interior, casi como si la vomitara, como si su cuerpo quisiera purgar una verdad que se le había vuelto tóxica.

-¡Te...odio!

-¿Ah sí? - se burló Él.- ¡Qué interesante! 

Justo después una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre su cuerpo como meteoritos. Vitya se limitaba a recibirlos, incapaz de reaccionar con la suficiente celeridad como para detenerlos, ralentizado por el ardor que surgía en diversos puntos de su piel. Entonces, su padre le pateó las costillas y al intentar respirar, sintió como cientos de pequeñas agujas luchaban por meterse en sus pulmones.

-¡Anatoli, por Dios! -lloró su madre.- ¡Lo vas a matar! 

Pero Él no pararía. Vitya lo sabía muy bien, por todas esas veces que se había cebado con Ella. Los ruegos no eran algo que funcionaran con Él cuando alcanzaba “ese estado”, así que Vitya se limitó a seguir encajando los golpes, rezando porque se cansara pronto. Pero, algo extraño sucedió. De pronto, Él se paró en seco. Vitya levantó su mirada, asustado y sorprendido, para toparse con su madre empuñando la misma tijera, ahora ensangrentada, con la que le habían rebanado torpemente el cabello. Ironías de la vida. Su madre saltó decidida por encima del tembloroso cuerpo de su padre y le instó a incorporarse rápidamente. 

Sí, el coche iba demasiado deprisa. Tal vez fuera la primera vez que su madre conducía en años. Sus ojos, del mismo azul verdoso que poseía él, esta vez adornados por un no tan hermoso ribete violáceo, lo miraron desde el retrovisor interior del vehículo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Vitenka- dijo ella a modo de justificación.- Tú no sabes lo que es pasar hambre. Cuando yo era pequeña, en el campo, no había nada. No teníamos nada. Sólo pobreza. Yo sólo quería que tú no tuvieras que pasar por algo así. ¡Y tu padre no era así cuando lo conocí! ¡Era amable!- Vitya notó cómo la voz de su madre se iba humedeciendo.- Pero te fallé... ¡Oh, Vitenka, lo siento tanto!

-Madre, no llores. Te dolerá más la herida del ojo. 

Él mismo se sorprendió de la frialdad con la que pronunció esas indiferentes palabras. La verdad es que, a esas alturas, su interior se había cansando de sentir lo que fuera que debía sentir. A fuerza de golpes, en su dolorido corazón ya no quedaba nada. Se colocó sobriamente la capucha de la sudadera, consciente su nuevo y pavoroso aspecto de muñeca maltratada. 

-Pero voy a enmendar mi error- anunció mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas.- Te voy a llevar con quien pueda entenderte, con alguien que sí pueda protegerte. 

Entonces, Vitya comenzó a reconocer el lugar por dónde viajaban. En algún momento se habían adentrado en las calles aledañas al centro de San Petersburgo, no demasiado lejos de la pista donde había empezado a entrenar. La emoción volvió a impactarle como un nuevo puñetazo.

-¿Madre? -balbuceó temeroso.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-Voy a llevarte con alguien que sepa cuidar de ti -insistió ella.

-Madre, mama- le rogó.- No vuelvas a con él. Quédate tú también. Quédate conmigo. Te matará. Por favor, mama. 

-No, Vitenka, solnyshko moya- se negó ella dulcemente, mientras encendía los limpiaparabrisas.- Esto debes hacerlo solo. Tienes que volverte fuerte. Y alguien tiene que acompañar a tu padre en el hospital...

-¿Viktor? ¡Viktor!

Viktor reconoció la voz, dulce y aflautada, como un susurro romántico, apenas entorpecida por las lógicas dificultades al soltar la -r final de su nombre. La culpa le enturbió el sabor de su boca, al despertar. Había hecho que él se preocupara, aunque por otra parte, durmiendo en clase turista, ¿quién no tendría pesadillas?

-¿Yuuri? - llamó, todavía soñoliento.

-Siento haberte despertado -se disculpó tontamente el japonés, mientras giraba el rostro con aquella reconocible incomodidad,- pero parecía que tenías una pesadilla. ¿Estás bien?

Dios, el chico podía ser tan absoluta y genuinamente adorable, lo suficiente como para que Viktor pudiera sonreír de verdad. 

-Estoy bien -le tranquilizó, intentando inventarse una historia creíble.- Es que... estaba soñando que Makkachin se comía todos los manjuus y se ponía enferma. 

-Vaya -suspiró Yuuri, conmovido. Incluso con una excusa tan tonta, Yuuri era capaz de empatizar con los demás.- Pero no te preocupes, mi familia la está vigilando. Evitaremos que eso ocurra. 

-No lo dudo- aclaró Viktor, tomándole cariñosamente la mano debajo de la manta que compartían. 

Yuuri no se retiró de inmediato, como habría hecho hacía unos meses, pero sí le devolvió una de esas hermosas miradas, con sus ojos negros reluciendo como ópalos luminescentes y los suaves labios a penas entreabiertos, a la espera de un beso. Viktor tenía que hacer algo para que el ambiente no se volviera demasiado “peligroso”.

-No sé qué le ha dado a esa perrita con los manjuus. - dijo de pronto.- No suele ser tan avariciosa con la comida. Se le habrá pegado tu glotonería.  
¡Viktor! - chilló Yuuri, apurado, ante lo que Viktor no pudo evitar reír.

-Siento haberte preocupado- se disculpó suavemente Viktor, atusándole aquel hermoso desastre que era el pelo de Yuuri.- Ahora, descansa. Quiero que en esta competición, le demuestres a todos, lo en forma que estás. ¿Vale? 

Yuuri pareció querer añadir algo, pero, al final, se limitó a asentir, volverse hacia su lado y cerrar los ojos.

 

A su izquierda, Yuuri bajaba la mirada, abrumado. Seguía sin dársele bien la prensa, lo que era una desventaja, sobre todo ahora que gracias a su apasionado discurso había conseguido tanta atención de la televisión japonesa. En cierto modo , era esperanzador que, él, Viktor Nikiforov estuviera ahí, y una auténtica lástima que aún no supiera hablar japonés. Incapaz de aportar nada, miró el reloj, impacientado. 

-Yuuri, vamos a comer el estofado- le susurró animoso a su pupilo.

-Estoy en una entrevista -se excusó Yuuri, azorado.

Entonces, Viktor vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, la inconfundible estampa del que había sido su entrenador durante años, Yakov Feltsman. Iba acompañando al idiota de Georgi, lo cual sí era muy obviable. Seguro que el muy imbécil ahora iba pavonéandose por ahí como la nueva esperanza del equipo ruso. Afortunadamente, ahora Viktor tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que soportar sus aires de grandeza. Siempre las tuvo, de hecho. Se centró, como era lógico, en Yakov. En realidad, tenía muchas ganas de verlo. No se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo había divisado, después de tantos meses de separación, de lo mucho que quería compartir con él sus impresiones sobre esta nueva parte de su vida, todo lo que creía haber aprendido. Tal vez, por una vez, Yakov, no le regañaría. ¡Qué iluso de su parte creer aquello! En su carrera, consiguió asirle del abrigo.

-Oye, oye -le pidió infantilmente.- ¿Comes estofado con nosotros?- pero Yakov, y Georgi a su lado, visiblemente molestos, siguieron su avance.- ¿Oye, por qué me ignoras? 

-¡Viktor! -dijo Yakov girándose con la cara más seria que Viktor le había visto jamás.- Mira, me pone enfermo cuando te veo jugar a ser entrenador. Prefiero que me hables sólo cuando me ruegues volver al patinaje. ¿Entendido? 

A Viktor le costó unos segundos procesar todo aquello. Ni él mismo supo porqué le costó tanto, tampoco es que fuese una reacción difícil de predecir, especialmente ahora que él mismo era entrenador. Sabía que Yakov no lo decía todo aquello por las medallas que aún podría haber conseguido. Posiblemente, fuera lo que menos le importara al buen hombre. Viktor podía intuir que, después de todo lo que había invertido en su carrera y su crianza, todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo, que Yakov sólo quería lo mejor para él. Tal vez, precisamente por esa misma certeza, aquel pequeño desprecio le fuera tan duro de digerir a Viktor. 

Bueno, como su propio ex entrenador le había recordado, no había mejor desprecio que no hacer aprecio, ¿verdad? Se apresuró en posarle el brazo alrededor de los hombros a Yuuri, que acababa de ser liberado de su entrevista, y dirigirlo hacia la salida.

-¡Yakov no está interesado! - le explicó.- ¡Vámonos!

El restaurante desprendía una aura tan típica que parecía surgir de cualquier película americana plagada de estereotipos malinterpretado, y al mismo tiempo, aquella oscuridad combinada con el brillo rojizo y tenebroso de los farolillos, tan distinto a la incandescencia diáfana de los de Hasetsu, le daban un toque misterioso y exótico al local. 

En otro tiempo, con cualquier otra solicitada compañía masculina, Viktor se hubiera sentido tentado a ser travieso, pero ahora estaba con Yuuri y debía comportarse. Sin embargo, en ese ambiente tan concreto y atípico, le resultaba demasiado fácil fantasear con haber conocido a su ahora estudiante en otras circunstancias. Mejor hablar de comida, ese era un tema con el que Yuuri parecía relajarse.

-¡Mira, Yuuri! ¡Cangrejo de Shanghái! -exclamó Viktor, dispuesto a enumerar todo la carta si fuera necesario- ¡Camarón ebrio! ¡Sangre de pato! 

Y sin esperar respuesta, Viktor se metió un desventurado camarón en la boca, disfrutando de su sorprendente y revitalizante sabor. Con ese hábito tan recurrente de no hacer nunca lo esperado, Yuuri dedicó a la comida la más lánguida de las miradas.

-Yuuri, ¿no vas a comer? - preguntó Viktor, disfrazando su decepción.

-Prefiero no comer nada crudo antes de la competencia -repuso Yuuri lacónicamente.

-¡Está muy bueno!, le animó Viktor, quién no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amargar por las preocupaciones de su pupilo.

Pero, Yuuri, como de costumbre, tenía la mente en otros menesteres.

Me dejé llevar en la rueda de prensa -se lamentó después de un suspiro de fastidio.- ¿Qué dirán si pierdo después de esto?  
La escenita en cuestión retornó a la memoria de Viktor como el estribillo de una mala canción de verano. 

“Entonces, si te arrepientes, ¿Qué pretendías soltando todo aquello? ¿No lo decías en serio? ¿O no querías que nadie más lo supiera y no pudiste controlar la lengua? Fuera lo que fuera lo que dijiste sobre yo y el amor...”

-¿Eh? ¿Yuuri?

La voz que se alzaba por encima del barullo esperable en un restaurante era, tal y como Viktor pudo comprobar al girarse, la de otro patinador. Puede que Viktor no hubiera coincidido con él hasta el momento, pero sabía lo suficiente de él, por todas aquellas anécdotas que le había ido sonsacando a Yuuri de su estancia en Detroit, como para reconocerlo. Aquella actitud alegre y desenfada, aquella sonrisa afable combinada con un tono de piel más oscuro y un gracioso flequillo estilo tazón, junto con la demostrable incapacidad de soltar el teléfono móvil, le confirmaban la identidad del muchacho. 

-¡Phichit! -lo reconoció Yuuri.

-¡Así que estabas aquí! -exclamó el tailandés, gratamente sorprendido.

-¡Hola! -le saludó Viktor tan distendido como correcto. 

-¡Ah, buenas tardes!- le correspondió Phichit con una ligera reverencia propia de su tierra.- ¡Pero qué coincidencia! ¿Puedo invitar a Ciao Ciao? Quieres verlo, ¿no?   
Phichit no esperó a la respuesta y ansioso, empezó a trastear con el menú de su su celular. 

Si bien, en un inicio, Viktor se cuestionó quién podría ser el mentado Ciao Ciao, al observar la reluctante reacción de Yuuri, teniendo en cuenta su tonta tendencia a la culpabilidad, no pudo sino concluir que se trataba del mismísimo Celestino. 

“No, por favor, no lo llames, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verlo.”, quiso gritar Viktor, sabedor de que el italoaméricano conocía sus peores y más oscuros secretos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Para cuando habría podido disentir, el impaciente tailandés, ya había marcado el número. 

-Dice que llegará en un cuarto de hora, viente minutos, a lo sumo- respondió Chulanot sin que nadie le preguntara.- ¿Os importa que me siente? ¿Qué habéis pedido?

-Siéntate a mi lado, si quieres- contestó Yuuri un poco inseguro, pero notablemente contento de volver a ver a su amigo.- Las ha pedido sobre todo Viktor, no tengo muy claro qué es cada cosa. 

-¡Oh, no! -se abstuvo el tailandés.- No querría separaros. Formáis una pareja tan encantadora. ¿Qué tal si, señor Nikiforov, se pone usted al lado de Yuuri y yo me pongo enfrente? Así te tengo de frente, Yuuri, mientras nos ponemos al día. 

-Umm, vale- concedió Yuuri todavía dubitativo. 

Viktor se cambió de sitio sin protestar, aunque no terminaba de entender cómo un recién llegado no sólo se entrometía en su cena e incluso se creía con derecho con decidir quién se sentaba con quién. Varios factores le hicieron guardar la calma y no protestar. El primero es que Phichit era amigo de Yuuri, por lo que las confianzas del recién llegado vendrían de ahí. Es más, parece que la vuelta a Japón de Yuuri los había separado. ¿Quién era él para negarle a Yuuri un deseado reencuentro? Además, estaba el tema cultural. Pudiera ser que en Tailandia tuvieran otros modales y eso, unido a la personalidad extrovertida de Phichit lo hubiera llevado a actuar así. 

Sin embargo, toda la composición de lugar de Viktor se tambaleó cuando al cruzarse con el tailandés, un inesperado relámpago sospechoso de desprecio y audacia proveniente de sus oscuros ojos, le sobrecogió. ¿Qué quería ese chico? 

Los minutos hasta que Celestino llegara pasaron lentamente para Viktor. Con una facilidad pasmosa, Phichit se había hecho con la conversación, conduciéndola hacia la estancia compartida de ambos en Detroit y todas y cada una de sus graciosos episodios. Relegado de un territorio que no era el suyo, Viktor se limitó a comer en silencio, mientras, de soslayo, notaba la vigilancia constante e injustificada de Phichit. Casi fue alivio el que Celestino apareciera por la puerta.

-¡Ciao, Ciao! -saludó el italiano, como no podía ser de otra forma. 

Viktor ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada para corresponder al icónico saludo. Al contrario, siguió comiendo. La certeza de que Celestino tampoco le miraría directamente le reconfortaba moralmente. 

-¡Este, hola! -balbuceó Yuuri, todavía acobardado por desplantes imaginarios.

Viktor suspiró para sus adentros. Si este iba a ser el ambiente que le esperaba en la velada, más les valdría haberse encerrado cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones de hotel.  
-¿Quiere camarón? -ofreció Viktor a Celestino con el pobre bicho todavía debatiéndose entre sus palillos.

-Esa comida no va conmigo -se excusó Celestino. 

-¡Está rico!- le animó Viktor, acercándole el exótico y dudoso manjar, plenamente enterado de lo mucho que lo estaba incomodando. 

Finalmente, Celestino logró sentarse al lado de Phichit, lo que propició que Viktor se sintiera asediado por un muro de potenciales enemigos. La suerte no le estaba siendo favorable esa noche: con alguien que conocía una información peligrosa sobre el ruso situado justo enfrente de él y el incansable seguimiento de Phichit que parecía querer acusarle de algo. ¡Y él que estaba siendo bueno y sólo quería relajarse con Yuuri un poco! No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Viktor buscara una excusa para salir de aquel enredo y poder pensar. 

-Yuuri, ¿te importaría levantarte un momento? -pidió al fin.

-¡Oh, claro!-respondió Yuuri educadamente.

-¿Va al servicio, señor Nikiforov?- inquirió un indiscreto Chulanot.

-Sí, me temo que he comido demasiado -se excusó Viktor, algo molesto.

-Si va a la izquierda por ese pasillo, verá unos servicios adaptados para occidentales. -le indicó el alegre tailandés.- En caso de que no esté acostumbrado a las costumbres de estos lares, claro.

-Muchas gracias -masculló Viktor,- Lo tendré en cuenta.

En cuanto le perdieron de vista, Viktor resopló de agotamiento. En serio, ¿de qué iba ese muchacho? Sólo había pasado una media hora desde que lo conociera en persona y a Viktor ya le daban ganas de borrar aquella enorme y agradable sonrisa de un puñetazo. Afortunadamente, en el excusado tendría tiempo para pensar. Era evidente que se había topado con otro obstáculo imprevisto: él no le gustaba a los amigos de Yuuri. Bueno, tendría que ganárselos y, a juzgar por la cantidad de carisma que había estado edificando y cuidando, sacándole brillo como si de un deportivo nuevo se tratase; tarde o temprano lo conseguiría. Por ahora, una retirada a tiempo era la mejor estrategia posible. Sí, sacaría a Yuuri del sitio, argumentando que tenía que descansar para el día siguiente. En esos pensamientos se encontraba, cuando al lavarse las manos, una presencia, tan inesperada como poco deseada, vino a acosarle.

-¿Señor Chulanot? ¿Ha venido para comprobar que no me he perdido?

-No – rió el chico.- En realidad, yo también he sentido la llamada de la naturaleza, si me entiende.

-Ya veo -replicó Viktor, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- No se corte, acabo de dejar ese cubículo libre.

-Sí, ahora iré. ¿Sabe? Es curioso. Me refiero a la forma en la que el entrenador Celestino encontró a Yuuri en su habitación aquella noche que se emborrachó en Sochi.  
Viktor, que estaba ya empujando la puerta para salir, se paró en seco y se volvió para encarar al tailandés. En cuanto lo hizo, pudo comprobar que aquella mirada de desafiante no había sido una ilusión momentánea, estaba ahí. 

-¿No me diga? -continuó Viktor.- ¿Y qué era lo resultaba tan extraño si puede saberse?

-Ah, vamos, señor Nikiforov -rió Phichit sin sonreír.- Creo que usted ya sabe a qué me refiero.

-Pues verá, señor Chulanot -le encaró Viktor intentando no perder él también la sonrisa.- Debo de estar algo espeso, pero juraría que no sé de qué me está hablando.  
La mirada de Phichit se endureció momentáneamente, bajó la cabeza para resoplar discretamente, como si quisiera retomar fuerzas y prosiguió con su velada acusación.

-La disposición de las sábanas era extraña –explicó el tailandés con una calma aparente que se iba quebrando por instantes.- Tampoco se podía decir que estuvieran muy limpias. Además, Yuuri sólo estaba parcialmente vestido, como si lo hubieran hecho deprisa, por no hablar del lamentable espectáculo del baño...

-Los borrachos tienden a ser … erráticos, ya sabe -replicó Viktor.- Ahora, si me disculpa...

Pero Phichit, con un rápido juego de pies, volvió a interponerse delante de él y la salida.

-Supongo que estará al corriente de mi relación con Yuuri -dijo.

Viktor no pudo evitar alzar las cejas, mientras procuraba que la tensión que lo embargaba no frunciera también su ya de por sí crispada sonrisa.

-Creo saber que son amigos- terció.- ¿O tal vez fueron algo más?

-¡Oh, fuimos compañeros de habitación en Detroit! ¡ Y los mejores amigos! -confesó Phichit, esta vez con una ligera sonrisa sincera, como si los buenos recuerdos lo inundaran de pronto.- Pero no fuimos nada más, si eso le preocupa. No, porque yo no estuviera interesado, claro. -el tondo de voz del tailandés volvió a congelarse.- Ya había alguien más acaparando los pensamientos de Yuuri. Me fue totalmente imposible llegar si quiera a competir. Además, seguramente ya se habrá percatado de lo mucho que tarda el pobre en darse por aludido. 

¿Alguien más acaparando los pensamientos de Yuuri? ¿A quién se estaría refiriendo? La forma en la que Phichit le miraba directamente a los ojos, llena de palpable rencor, le hacía creer que tal vez el misterioso personaje no fuera otro que él mismo. El “siempre te he querido” de Yuuri en Sochi volvió a sus oídos como un maravilloso y edulcorado canto de sirenas. 

“No seas idiota.”, se dijo a sí mismo, “Está intentando manipularte. Está intentando llevarte a su terreno.”

-¡Vaya, debe ser que esta no es mi noche!- rió Viktor, procurando mostrarse afable.- Debo estar muy, pero que muy, espeso, si sigo sin entender qué pretende decirme con todo esto.

-Lo que pretendo -aclaró Phichit ya abiertamente hostil,- Es hacerle entender hasta qué punto Yuuri es alguien importante para mí: mi apreciado amigo. Es bueno, tierno, inocente, no parece darse cuenta de lo mucho que puede inspirar a los demás.

¿Un momento? Los ojos de Phichit, ¿estaban brillando? Al parecer, Viktor no era el único enamorado del japonés en esos servicios.

-Pero también sé que puede ser muy vulnerable y frágil –continuó Phichit, levantando todavía más la voz.- ¡Y a usted lo idolatra con toda su alma! Si a usted, con toda esta historia de ser su entrenador, se le ocurre, aunque sea por un instante, jugar con él y con sus sentimientos, tenga por seguro que yo....

¿Jugar? La palabrita encendió las turbulentas emociones de Viktor, como un poco de gasolina sobre una ya de por sí ardiente hoguera. Estaba empezando a hartarse de que todos creyesen que estaba “jugando”. Phichit no llegó a terminar su amenaza.

-¿Jugar? - le interrumpió Viktor indignado.- Señor Chulanot, sepa que me tomo muy en serio mi labor de entrenador. No sólo eso: también me tomo muy en serio a Yuuri y sus sentimientos. Creo que es un patinador excepcional con un potencial que todavía no ha sido del todo explotado. Al margen de lo que le acabo de aclarar, no se me ocurre qué más le puede interesar a usted de mi relación con Yuuri. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría volver con mi protegido.

Antes de volverse para salir, al fin, de los servicios,Viktor se concedió el placer de comprobar cómo el rostro del tailandés se crispaba de impotencia.

-¡Le estaré vigilando! - prometió este, mientras Viktor salía al pasillo, a lo que el ruso correspondió con un leve agitar de la mano derecha.

La noche parecía estar plagada de sorpresas, de modo que cuando volvió a su sitio, se topó con otra inesperada novedad. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, tomó la botella e intentó suponer algo de su mensaje cifrado en variopintos ideogramas. 

-¿Lícor de rosas? -aventuró displicente.- ¿Por qué no directamente limonada?

-Pensé que nos vendría bien algo típico- se excusó Celestino.- ¿No le gusta, señor Nikiforov?

-No es que no me guste, pero puestos a beber algo chino, me figuro que habrá opciones menos previsibles en la carta –repuso Viktor.- Y tal vez más arriesgadas.

Viktor se sirvió un vaso del licor que se tragó de golpe y sin el menor esfuerzo, para después dedicarle una mirada desafiante y orgullosa al italiano. Celestino frunció el ceño. Si, señor, el muy idiota no sólo había picado el anzuelo, si no que se lo había tragado enterito y ahora lo estaba digiriendo.

-No estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo.- Me tengo por un bebedor resistente y le aseguro que el licor de rosas puede resultar muy peleón, si lo toma tan a la ligera.

-Bueno -replicó Viktor, burlón.- Tal vez pueda ser considerado un buen bebedor en Estados Unidos, pero no se olvidé que en mi tierra a los niños le dan vodka para calentarse en invierno...

-Viktor -susurró Yuuri, abrumado- No te metas con él, por favor.

-Tranquilo, Yuuri -le calmó Viktor.- Sólo estamos debatiendo, ¿verdad, entrenador Celestino?

-¡¿Sabe que le digo!? -bramó Celestino por fin.- ¡Que si tan seguro está de su resistencia, deberíamos comprobarla! ¡Le reto, Nikiforov!

-Y yo acepto su reto, Celestino -dijo Viktor, encantado de salirse con la suya.- ¡Camarero!

Poco después, Celestino y él se terminaban juntos la segunda botella ante la mirada alarmada de Yuuri. Viktor no supo exactamente en qué momento Phichit volvió de hacer sus pesada llamadas y actualizaciones de redes sociales.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó el tailandés con más curiosidad que preocupación.

-No lo sé -le contestó Yuuri.- De pronto, se han puesto a beber.

-¿Sabe, entrenador Celestino? -comentó Viktor con una lengua perezosa dificultándole la pronunciación.- Me parece muy fuerte, que habiendo vivido tooooooda su vida en Estados Unidos, tenga un acento italiano tan burdo. ¿No le da vergüenza? Mi lengua materna es el ruso y se me nota menos que a usted.

-¡Eso es lo que te han dicho, ruski! - rió Celestino, ya completamente embriagado.- ¿Por qué no pruebas a grabarte y a escucharte?

Perdido en el fragor de aquella estúpida batalla, no reconoció al principio, como esa calidez tan familiar iba impregnándole poco a poco, relajando todos sus músculos. La sensación de calma y plenitud le recordó a su primer baño en las inigualables aguas termales de Yuuri. Sí, era como las aguas termales. Por mucho que Viktor se hubiera dedicado a viajar por el mundo, no había nada que le hubiera procurado mayor placer. El primer acercamiento es siempre tímido. Se acercaba al agua, como quién se acerca a Yuuri, calculando para no salir escaldado, para después reafirmarse en lo delicioso del contacto. Lentamente, su cuerpo iba siendo tragado por esa reconfortante languidez, como una droga consolatoria. El calor lo había invadido dulcemente, si bien había algo que lo sofocaba y le molestaba, que le impedía rendirse completamente al candor del momento. Viktor tardó un poco en determinar qué era. ¿Estaba vestido? ¿Por qué estaba vestido? Bueno, aquello tenía arreglo.

-¡ Viktor, no! -le sorprendió la voz escandalizada de Yuuri que le llegaba como un eco lejano, como un sueño. ¿Estaba Yuuri con él, en la termas? Nada le complacería más que su compañía, el perfecto complemento para aquella exquisitez.-¡No te desnudes!

Entonces, como si de un deseo cumplido se tratara, Yuuri apareció por la puerta que comunicaba aquella gran bañera con el resto del complejo. Estaba desnudo, como a Viktor le gustaba, a penas pulcramente tapado por la consabida toallita. Llevaba el pelo retirado de la cara sin gafas, como a Viktor le gustaba, mostrando todos las armoniosas y conmovedoras líneas de su redondeado rostro, así como el fulgor de esos cósmicos ojazos negros que lo atormentaba en sus fantasías más febriles. Como una mosca atraída por la miel, Viktor se fijó enseguida en los labios de Yuuri que se mostraban lustrosos y turgentes, como a él le gustaban.

“¿Te has acordado de cuidártelos? ¡Buen chico!”, pensó.

Yuuri le sonrió sonrojado, desviando la mirada en el último instante, en una aquella mezcla de ternura, picardía y pudor que a Viktor le resultaba tan efervescente. Sin embargo, el chico parecía dudar a la hora de introducirse en el agua a su lado. Intentó alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a abrazarle si antes estaban tan lejos? ¿Qué importaba? El peso del cuerpo de Yuuri contra el suyo le dio seguridad, tanta que ignoró las voces agudas, como de duendecillos que se habían colado en su fantasía. 

-Ah, perdón- le dijo Yuuri a alguien.- Viktor bebió de más.

-¡Vamos todos al balneario! -le apremió Viktor, incapaz de entender porque Yuuri se retrasaba tanto cuando antes se había mostrado tan dispuesto. Viktor tiraba insistentemente de él para ver si lo podía meter en el agua.

“Celestino, ¡resiste!... Esto es para adultos. ¿Podemos subir esto?... Mejor no lo hagas.”, cantaban aquellas misteriosas voces, como si quisieran corear su amor.

Pero al final, de una forma que Viktor no supo explicar, fue el mismo Yuuri quién lo cargó, llevándolo de vuelta al agua. Viktor se dejó llevar por él. Mientras se iban internando cada vez más en aquella interminable bañera, Viktor se sintió reconfortado por la suave brisa que lo mecía. De vez en cuando algunas extrañas luces de neón amenazaban con espabilarle, pero Viktor no quería. Prefería seguir a Yuuri a través del agua, como un marinero engañado por una bella sirena. ¡Yuuri lo estaba cargando tan bien! Viktor se preocupó durante un instante, pues el chico era más pequeño que él y tal vez se cansara pronto. 

“¡Tonto, estás en el agua! ¡Flotas! ¿Cómo se va a cansar de llevarte?”

Así, era, Yuuri lejos de mostrar signo alguno de cansancio, empezó a jugar con él en el agua, pasando una pierna traviesamente entre las suyas.

-Qué malos eres- resopló Viktor con la poca capacidad motora de su adormecida lengua. 

El Yuuri nadador sonrió lujurioso. 

-Viktor, no te muevas tanto -le susurró al oído, provocador.- O nos caeremos los dos.

Viktor suspiró. Yuuri se estaba mostrando tan encantador esa noche, guiándole atentamente a las profundidas del Onsen, sin perderle de vista pero sin dejar aquel toque picante en todos sus ademanes. Era el mejor anfitrión. Sería tan estupendo si siempre se comportara así. ¡Lo bien que se lo podrían pasar juntos! Entonces, un ruido de llaves, retorciéndose en la cerradura, pareció alertar a aquel gracioso Yuuri tritón. Se volvió hacia él con el semblante alarmadamente sombrío y serio.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. -anunció con tristeza.- Venga, Viktor, túmbate y deja que te quite los zapatos.

Viktor no entendió aquella extrañas palabras. ¿Cómo iba a quitarle los zapatos si estaban nadando en el balneario? 

-Vamos, Viktor, no puedo hacer esto solo -continuó diciendo aquel misterioso Yuuri que iba alejándose de él progresivamente, reculando, como un fantasma que vuelve a los dominios de las sombras. 

-No, no te vayas – le suplicó Viktor.

-Tonto -rió aquel esquivo espectro.- Tengo que ir a mi habitación. ¿Dónde quieres que me quede si no? 

Entonces, haciendo acopio de voluntad, Viktor consiguió aferrarse al brazo del esquivo Yuuri y atraerlo hacia él. Ahora estaban muy cerca, tal vez demasiado. 

-Podrías quedarte conmigo -propuso Viktor con una voz sospechosamente ronca.

El Yuuri de su sueño le respondió con una mirada apesadumbrada, como si no se atreviera admitir la razón por la que debía negarse, con aquellos ojos tintineando en la profundidad del balneario como gemas preciosas talladas pacientemente en aguas fluviales. 

-Dios, eres tan bonito -susurró Viktor, deleitándose en el rostro del japonés.- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez lo precioso que eres? Porque eres precioso. No puede creer que vivas sin saberlo. 

Yuuri giró su rostro con un claro rubor a pesar de las tonalidades grisáceas y verdosas del agua. Se veía como si estuviera luchando contra algo. Pero, ¿el qué?

-Viktor, por favor, suéltame -le imploró.- No lo hagas más difícil.

-Nooo- se negó él con un matiz de lujuria en la voz.- Si te suelto, te irás. ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo?

La piel de Yuuri tembló ligeramente cuando Viktor paseó sus dedos por los más que apetecibles labios del japonés. La canción surgió en su mente como si la respuesta correcta en un examen se tratara. 

-Stammni viccinooooo -empezó a cantar Viktor en sus oídos con una voz demasiado rasgada y difícil de controlar. Desde luego, estaba destrozando la pieza, pero no podía importarle menos, conforme se iba acercando más y más al rostro del japonés, retirándole el cabello amorosamente.- Non teeeeeee andaaaaaareeeeeeee. Hoooooooooo paaaaaaaaaauraaaaaaaaaa di perdertiiiiiii. (Quédate conmigo. No te vayas. Tengo miedo de perderte.)

El bofetón hizo que la habitación del hotel le diera vueltas y la insidiosa luz de la lámpara sobre él no mejoraba la situación. En cuanto el movimiento se estabilizó, Viktor se notó tumbado en su cama. Yuuri se había levantado y lo observaba desde el otro lado de la estancia con una sombra de temor en sus ojos. En ellos, además, un Viktor todavía borracho, creyó ver algo cristalino. ¿Estaba Yuuri llorando?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Yuuri?- quiso saber aún con el cerebro abotargado.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Yuuri, visiblemente avergonzado, le retiró la mirada, mientras se tomaba la mano derecha. 

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho- repetía insistente.

Entonces, Yuuri se giró y se fue, dejando un sonoro portazo tras de sí. Y la oscuridad se volvió a cernir sobre el mundo de Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que este capítulo les sirva como aperitivo para todo lo que vendrá a continuación. No os preocupéis que recuerdo haber prometido un lemon y lo tengo más que presente. Dígamos que la cosa se va a ir prendiendo poco a poco, o al menos esa es mi intención.   
> Estos días de vacaciones estoy aprovechando para escribir y adelantar como una loca, ya que tengo un viaje de dos semanas muy importante para mí programado a principio de Agosto y quiero que tengan suficiente material para leer antes de eso. A pesar de la matada de escribir (por favor, visualizadme como ese gif del gato y el teclado), me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este cap y espero que os lo paséis por lo menos la mitad de bien leyéndolo.  
> Una vez más, muchas gracias por hacerme un pequeño hueco en la agenda y leerme, y mil gracias también por el apoyo recibido en forma de kudos y reviews. Saludos a todos y nos vemos próximamente.


	26. No dejes de mirarme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se levanta resacoso, sin recordar nada de la noche anterior. Por si esto fuera poco, Yuuri se muestra extraño y distante con él. ¿Habrá vuelvo a empeorar la situación? ¿Estará Viktor en condiciones para acompañar a Yuuri en su programa corto?

La luz del sol colándose entre las persianas le despertó como si una decena de policías lo estuvieran enfocando con sus linternas, directamente a los ojos. Se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza, en un intento banal de luchar contra las circunstancias, pero el martillo mayo que estaba destrozándole las neuronas dentro del cráneo, tenía otros planes. Finalmente, resolvió levantarse y enfrentarse a sus errores como un campeón. 

No era como si fuera la primera vez que se levantaba de resaca, ¿verdad?, aunque la forma en que su cuerpo crujía con el más mínimo esfuerzo le recordaba, dolorosa e implacablemente, que ya no tenía veinte años. Entonces, se vio a sí mismo, vestido con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, sobre una cama sin abrir, pero con las sábanas revueltas y empapadas en sus patéticos sudor y babas. La memoria se le fue despertando poco a poco. 

Había ido a aquel restaurante con Yuuri, y luego se habían encontrado con gente. Phichit le había acusado de estar manipulando a Yuuri y entonces, por puro despecho infantil, había retado a Celestino a beber. ¿Se había emborrachado con licor de rosas? Y encima, hoy era el programa corto de Yuuri. Desde luego, era el peor entrenador sobre la faz de la tierra, y su cuerpo se lo confirmó retorciéndole de dolor, como el vil criminal que era. Bueno, por lo menos la competición no sería hasta por la tarde. Siempre podía acompañar a Yuuri a los entrenamientos, ponerse una gafas de sol y descansar al medio día. 

Pero, ¿qué hora era? Casi como si de un hábito matutino se tratara, como quién se ducha o se lava los dientes, comprobó su teléfono móvil para terminar dando un respingo de terror. No era por la hora, que solía siendo prudencial. Al parecer, había una foto de él rondando por las redes sociales, donde aparecía prácticamente como sus padres le habían traído al mundo, en el restaurante, mirando traviesamente a cámara, mientras abrazaba a un desprevenido e indefenso Yuuri. ¡Pobre chico! Su expresión lo decía todo: incomodidad, pudor contrariado mezclado con algo de compasión. Entonces, más recuerdos fugados acudieron a hostigarle: su mejilla ardiendo por un rápido y certero manotazo, Yuuri huyendo de su habitación llorando. Llorando...

¡Madre mía! ¿Qué le había hecho al chico? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué le había vuelto a hacer? Incapaz de abordar la cuestión él solo, Viktor determinó que lo mejor era ducharse y desayunar. Tal vez su mente se mostrara menos nebulosa entonces. Se adecentó: se lavó el pelo, el cuerpo y los dientes procurando eliminar cualquier resquicio de mal olor, se vistió con un conjunto casual pero elegante y se puso unas carísimas gafas de sol con las que ocultar su desquiciada y cansada mirada, a la par que evitaba que los excesos de luz del entorno terminaran de destruirle. 

De esta guisa, se presentó en la habitación de Yuuri, intentando controlar el suave temblor de sus extremidades. Después de aquellos meses de convivencia, respetaba demasiado su relación con Yuuri como para saber que tenía que enfrentarse a su juicio. El destino le otorgó un pequeño aplazamiento, ya que el joven no respondió a la llamada. Casi por instinto materno, Viktor dedujo que debía dirigirse al restaurante del hotel. En cuanto entró en el concurrido lugar, el entrenador ruso buscó a su pupilo entre la masa, hasta que una mano lo saludó entre el mar de gente. Tal y como Viktor había previsto, Yuuri ya estaba sentado a la mesa, dando cuenta del desayuno continental. Lo que sí le sorprendió, agradablemente, fue la afable sonrisa con la que le recibió. 

-Buenos días- le saludó este cuando Viktor llegó a su lado.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-¡Yuuri! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!-se disculpó Viktor, casi arrodillándose ante el japonés.

-¡Vamos, Viktor! -le tranquilizó, algo incómodo, mientras miraba a los lados, pendiente de las reacciones ajenas.- ¡No pasa nada! Necesitabas dormir, y tampoco es tan tarde.

-No me refiero a eso.- le aclaró Viktor mientras tomaba asiento.- Yuuri- comenzó a disculparse otra vez- Si yo ayer hice algo incorrecto o dije algo fuera de lugar...  
¡No te preocupes! - le interrumpió Yuuri.- Mi padre también hace muchas burradas cuando se emborracha. ¡Estoy acostumbrado! De hecho, intento no beber por eso mismo.

Aquella extraña confesión resonó de forma curiosa en la mente de Viktor, como si tuviera que tenerla en cuenta porque ocultaban una verdad importante. Entonces, el ruso llegó a una precipitada conclusión.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Viktor, mientras le tomaba de las manos a Yuuri.- ¿He hecho alguna burrada? ¿Te he hecho algo? Porque no me lo perdonaría.  
Yuuri volteó su mirada al suelo, tragando saliva, mientras el puente de la nariz, debajo de las gafas, cobraba una curiosa tonalidad color ketchup. 

“Por dios. ¿Qué te he hecho?”

-Bueno -titubeó,- Empezaste a pelear con Celestino a ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo y entonces, se te fue la pinza y empezaste a desnudarte, creyendo que estabas en los baños de casa. Luego, yo tuve que volver a vestirte y llevarte a tu habitación. 

-¡Qué vergüenza! -exclamó Viktor.- ¡Qué mal rato te hice pasar! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Por favor, Yuuri, no me tengas en cuenta nada de lo hice o dije ayer. No era yo.

Ante esa petición de amnistía, Yuuri volvió a reaccionar de una manera que descolocó por completo a Viktor. Su expresión se había congelado unos instantes, para que, a continuación su boca se entreabriera de leve consternación y sus cejas se desdibujaran abatidas. Estaba...¿decepcionado? Su posterior intento de sonreír fue todavía más amargo. 

-¡Ya, claro! -dijo casi para sí mismo.- No eras tú. Es de lo más lógico. Menuda tontería pensar lo contrario, ¿verdad?

-Yuuri -se preocupó Viktor,- ¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?

-¡No! ¡No, qué va! -se apresuró Yuuri en negar, antes de levantarse de pronto.- Vo-voy a por un poco de zumo. ¿Qu-quieres zumo?

A pesar de su resaca, Viktor sabía perfectamente que Yuuri estaba actuando tan extraño porque sí le ocurría algo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos carecía del valor y de la energía como para indagar en ello.

-Claro -se limitó a contestar.- Gracias.

Más tarde, conforme se dirigían juntos al estadio y un silencio cortante como la obsidiana se instauró entre ellos, una parte de Viktor se reprochó su cobardía. Otra, mucho más afectada por los excesos nocturnos, agradeció la tranquilidad. 

Faltaban un par de horas para el evento, y ya se respiraba el ambiente de competición. Viktor, ya recuperado, respiró hondo, sintiéndose, en cierto modo, rejuvenecido por una multitud de experiencias triunfales. Sólo fallaba una cosa en aquella prometedora tarde, y es que, por desgracia, Viktor volvía a llamar mucho más la atención que su patinador. La maldita foto se había hecho viral, y un angustiado Yuuri no tardó mucho en descubrirlo, así como el obvio culpable de todo aquello. Viktor los vio hablar en la lejanía.

-¡Phichit!- le riñó Yuuri, con las manos temblorosas aún sujetando el celular.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó falsamente aquel tailandés adicto a las redes sociales- ¡No pude evitar compartirla en Internet!

Porque, claro estaba, alguien le debía de haber puesto una pistola en la espalda para que lo hiciera. Viktor opinaba que Phichit era demasiado joven para ese espíritu de abuela cotilla de pueblo. Guang Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia también le reprendieron. 

-Nosotros nos contuvimos -gritaron casi al unísono- ¡Tramposo!

Viktor sonrío hacia sus adentros. Con lo tímido y torpe que era a veces Yuuri, no dejaba de ser un alivio ver que se estaba relacionando bien. Sin embargo, no todo era paz en el horizonte, pues antes de que Viktor pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, un escualo, silencioso y letal, se había acercado para tocarle el culo a Yuuri... ¡Su Yuuri! El pobre chico dio un saltito, seguido de un chillido, ante el malicioso ataque. 

-Yuuri, ¿Por qué no me invitaste? -le preguntó el baboso de Chris casi al oído. 

-¡Chris! -protestó Yuuri.

-Te veo en forma -le felicitó cínicamente, sin llegar a retirar la mano del musculado trasero.- Parece que tu entrenador te da un entrenamiento intensivo.

Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que Viktor quería a Chris. Eran buenos amigos y habían pasado grandes momentos juntos. Incluso Chris había sido un apoyo en los episodios más bajos del ruso, pero ahora nada conseguiría aplacar las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara al suizo.

-¡Chris!- se dio prisa Viktor por intervenir.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-No estoy motivado sin ti.- se quejó Chris, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a tomar la identificación de Viktor, como si no pueda creer lo que ponía en ella.

No es que a Viktor no le molestase que Phichit aprovechara para regarle con los flash de su cámara de móvil, cual paparazzi alocado, determinado a no perderse ni un miligramo de drama; ni tampoco todas las protestas y recriminaciones que, intuía, le lloverían a continuación; pero sí encontraba algo de consuelo en el hecho de que, por fin, Chris había retirado sus sucias zarpas de su chico. 

-Siempre haces igual al inicio de la temporada- le recordó Viktor.

-Viktor –el entrenador de Chris, bebida en mano, apareció subitamente detrás de él, como quien viene a recoger a un huidizo perro sin correa.- Es verdad. Chris no puede tomárselo en serio sin ti. Vuelve al circuito.

“Si no sabes motivar a tu patinador, no me eches a mí la culpa. No es como si fuera el centro del mundo, ¿o sí?”

-¡Viktor! -le llamaron de pronto unas conocidas voces femeninas.- ¿De verdad eres entrenador?

Se trataban de unas ex compañeras de equipo. ¿Qué tipo de cabrón desconsiderado era él si no se acercaba a saludar? De mala gana, volvió a dejar a Yuuri demasiado cerca de Chris para su propia seguridad, pero no por ello, dejo de vigilarlos cuando intercambiaba palabras amables con las chicas. Vio claramente cómo Chris seguía diciéndole algo a Yuuri, algo que le hacía bajar la cabeza y poner una de esas caritas tristes que a Viktor le rompían el corazón. Esperaba que Chris no estuviera manipulándole, esperaba que no intentase mermar su confianza, porque entonces, incluso con todos los años de amistad compartida, tendrían un problema, un gran problema. 

Así que, Viktor no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto toda aquella exagerada atención indeseada le dio cuartel, buscó a Chris para arrinconarle y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

-¡Chris! -bramó Viktor con una ira que le sorprendió a él mismo.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Viktor! -le respondió este con una calma casi insultante.

-¿Se puede saber que le has dicho a Yuuri? -exigió saber Viktor.

-¿Qué? ¿A Yuuri? -preguntó él, haciéndose el tonto.- ¡Nada, hombre, nada! 

-No me lo creo -rebatió Viktor.- Está raro desde que hablaste con él. Más de lo normal. 

-Mira, sólo le he dado consejos como patinador algo más experimentado -mintió descaradamente Chris.- Oye, está cambiado con respecto al año pasado. Más sexy...  
Yuuri siempre ha sido sexy -replicó Viktor sin pararse a pensar en las implicaciones de sus palabras. Chris sonrió astuto.  
No. Lo que quiero decir es que el año pasado era una lindura con un poco de sexy, y ahora es sexy con un poco de lindura- se explicó Chris, para después reír socarronamente.- ¿Te lo has follado ya? 

-¡Chris, por favor! -exclamó Viktor ofendido.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan puritano? -se extrañó Chris.- Si antes eras casi peor que yo. 

-Desde que te atreves a hablar así de mi pupilo -contestó Viktor, incapaz de disimular su enfado.

Chris se atrevió a silbar impresionado.

-Sí que te has metido en el papel. Entonces, ¿no te lo has tirado aún? Es tan poco propio de ti. Mon dieu, es como si quisieras batir un récord o algo. O...¿será el supuesto “poder del amor” del que tanto cacarea tu japonesito?

-Tú mismo me dijiste que esperara -le recordó Viktor.

-Cierto -concedió Chis, mientras observaba a Yuuri hablando con Phichit al otro lado del pasillo.- Hay un momento para esperar y otro para actuar, y ahora mismo lo tienes a puntito de caramelo.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo Viktor escéptico.- ¿Y en qué se basa ahora, Profesor Giacometti, experto en relaciones ajenas?

-Me ofende que no me otorgues el beneficio de la duda, después de haber tenido que soportar tus lloriqueos desde Japón -le replicó Chris, algo indignado.- Me baso en que, como tú mismo me acusas, he hablado con él. Al chico le importas, y no me refiero a una relación entre ídolo y admirador o entrenador y patinador. Te busca con la mirada, como una mascota a su dueño. Quiere ser alguien importante para ti, corrijo, quiere la exclusividad sobre ti. Te lo has ganado: el chico te quiere de verdad y tú le quieres a él, señor súper protector ¡Así que ya lo tienes! ¡Lánzate sobre él, tigre! ¡Tíratelo, que así de paso lo ayudarás a relajarse antes de las competiciones! -Chris le volvió a dedicar otras de sus miradas llenas de lascivia.- A menos que cambies de opinión después de ver mi programa corto, claro. Es muy sexy. Te encantará. Te recomiendo que te pongas gafas de sol para verme porque hoy voy a brillar sobre el hielo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- se despidió Viktor, algo abrumado por la intensidad de Chris, antes de reunirse otra vez con Yuuri. 

Finalmente, las actuaciones del grupo de Yuuri comenzaron. El primero en salir a la pista fue Phichit Chulanont. Como era de esperar de un chico tan extrovertido y el primer patinador del suereste asiático en competir a ese nivel, la elección de la canción no podía ser otra que una pieza del musical “The King and the Skater.” Toda una revindicación, y más teniendo en cuenta que incluso antes de que saliera a saludar, el pabellón estaba cuajado de banderas tailandesas.

A Viktor, no podía extrañarle menos todo aquello: sabía perfectamente lo que era ser el orgullo nacional. Tal y como el pentacampeón pudo observar por las pantallas de la sala de calentamiento, fue una actuación bastante meritoria hasta la caída en el cuádruple toe-loop. Era innegable que Chulanont sabía ganarse al público. 

El siguiente sería el chino Guang Hon Ji, quién contaba con las ventajas de jugar en casa y una apabullante juventud. Por lo que supo más tarde Viktor, terminaría presentado la típica actuación bonita y delicada, pero nada arriesgada, con una pieza de música clásica. 

En realidad, a esas alturas, ya había dejado de estar pendiente de los programas. Si algo demandaba su atención, ese era su estudiante. Viktor observaba en silencio cómo Yuuri se dedicaba a correr de un lado al otro del pasillo, con la mirada pérdida, inmerso en sus indescifrables pensamientos. A decir verdad, no es que tuviese idea alguna de lo que el japonés estaba haciendo. Nunca lo tenía. 

Él nunca había hecho nada raro antes de sus programas. Más allá de los requeridos calentamientos, solía ser capaz de estar bromeando o hablando de chorradas segundos antes de entrar en la pista, para después enfocarse en su nuevo papel. Pero Yuuri no era cómo él. Él tenía que hacer sus “rituales” para tranquilizarse. Viktor nunca tuvo que lidiar con esa inseguridad y angustia. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo? Sin más guías que lo que había aprendido de él en la pista y fuera de ella, Viktor determinó que lo mejor sería permanecer a su lado y observarlo por si acaso. Chris, que estaba realizando sus estiramientos justo al lado de ellos, también pareció darse cuenta del curioso comportamiento de Yuuri. 

-Viktor -cuchicheó- ¿Está bien?

-Viktor le chistó para mandarlo callar.

-Nunca lo había visto así- admitió.

Después de todo, no se podía saber qué podía salir de Yuuri una vez enfocaba su determinación en lo quería. Así, mientras Viktor acompañaba a Yuuri hasta la pista, una pequeña revelación se obró en su mente. Había estado intentando enseñarle a Yuuri lo que era la sensualidad, lo que significaba seducir a alguien, pero siempre habían recurrido a metáforas externas; y aquello era, en realidad, un grave error, porque, tal y como le había dicho a Chris, Yuuri siempre había sido sensual. Sólo tenía que recordarlo. En ese sentido, después de todo lo que había mostrado en sus anteriores actuaciones, Yuuri estaba preparado para ser él mismo sobre el hielo, y así se lo haría saber.

Finalmente, Yuuri salió a la pista entre los aplausos y jaleos de todos sus seguidores, y se volvió hacia Viktor, apoyándose en la barandilla, en busca de ánimo y algún consejo de última hora. A Viktor le gustó lo que vio en aquellos ojos profundos y negros que tanto amaba. Estaba concentrado e iba a por todos. Era buena señal. Aquello contribuyó a que Viktor reuniera el valor necesario para decirle lo que pensaba. Se atrevió a posar su mano enguantada sobre el puño del joven.   
Es hora de dejar de seducirme con tazones de cerdo y bella mujeres- afirmó el ruso, mirándole a los ojos no sin cierto candor.- Puedes luchar con tus propios encantos.

Sin darse cuenta, Viktor había acariciado el reverso del puño de Yuuri con el dedo índice. Entonces, Yuuri se aferró a las manos de Viktor, de manera que sus dedos quedaran entrelazados e incorporándose, tocó su frente con la de su entrenador. Ante el espontáneo gesto, todo el cuerpo de Viktor se tensó de golpe. Yuuri estaba muy cerca y lo miraba con aquellos ojos que, como dos enormes agujeros negros, amenazaban con engullirle. Resistirse era demasiado duro. 

-No dejes de mirarme -le ordenó el japonés con una voz firme que cortaba con la rotundidad del acero.

Y acto seguido, se fue. Como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo. Viktor se tocó la frente que aún le ardía. Yuuri había estado casi a la distancia de un beso. Había sido ingenuo por su parte, creer, aunque fuera por un instante que Yuuri fuera a besarle. Después de todo, Yuuri se había especializado en darle tan sólo unas migajas, para a continuación alejarse, dejándole completamente hambriento. Y, aún así, aquel pequeño acto de osadía de Yuuri marcaba un antes y un después. 

“Está muy cambiado. ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar?” 

Yuuri volvió a su solitario puesto, en el centro de la inmensa pista, de modo que estuviera preparado para bailar desde las primeras notas del Eros. De un modo análogo a todas sus interpretaciones anteriores, Yuuri empezó a moverse, siguiendo la rutina de baile que tanto habían ensayado. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el japonés se decantó por introducir una pequeña variación. 

“¿Se está mordiendo los labios? Oh, niño travieso”, suspiró Viktor en su mente. 

Pero el impacto determinante llegó cuando su pupilo, después de sus ademanes iniciales, clavó su mirada en él, como un dardo venenoso. Aquel maldito hormigueo volvió a acosarle. Y, es que, nada más comenzar la secuencia de pasos inicial, Viktor fue testigo de un claro cambio de actitud en Yuuri. Desde un punto de vista meramente técnico, parecía que los pasos simplemente eran más certeros y veloces. Se entrelazaban de una forma más elegante, sin titubeo, pero Viktor podía ver con una claridad pasmosa a una joven y hermosa dama sobre el hielo, que se movía con la altanería de quién había venido a exponer, no, a imponer su belleza superior, a adueñarse de la fiesta y de los corazones de todos aquellos que tuvieran la suerte de presenciar sus magnéticos encantos. 

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, Yuuri siguió avanzando por la pista, con la gallardía instaurada en el rostro, de modo que cuando dio su palmada al aire, el silencio era tal, que se oyó sin problemas. Es más, podría pensarse que con aquel ruidoso movimiento, el japonés intentaba llamar más la atención sobre sus atractivos. Así mismo, Viktor no podía sentirse más atrapado por las sugerentes ondulaciones del japonés. Seguía cada paso con la avidez de quién teme perderse algún detalle, totalmente hipnotizado como si la orden de Yuuri lo hubiera hechizado contra su voluntad. Aquella era la secuencia de pasos mejor ejecutado que había tenido el placer de presenciar jamás.

\- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó para sí mismo, completamente obnubilado. 

Como guinda del pastel y fruto de las más acertadas de las casualidades, los brillantes del traje de Yuuri refulgieron bajo los focos, reforzando aquella poderosa aura sensual que lo envolvía. Pronto, el público, antes respetuosamente silencioso, se deshizo en aplausos, en el momento en el que Yuuri terminó sus piruetas con el entregado perfeccionismo de un artesano. Yuuri siguió su paso por la pista con aquella arrogancia exhibicionista que lo había embargado. ¿Sería consciente de que Viktor lo estaba mirando, de que nadie en que en las masificadas gradas podía apartar la mirada de él? 

Entonces, Yuuri se preparó para los saltos. El triple axel salió casi como si de una continuación natural del arabesco flamenco anterior se tratara. Sólo un ojo experto podría diferenciar ambos pasos, sobre todo porque el salto había salido impecable. Sin embargo, Viktor sabía que se acercaba el salchow y temía por él. Además, Yuuri se encaminó hacia él con una expresión tan sentida que casi parecía dolerle. 

Contra todo pronóstico, Yuuri aterrizó con la delicada gracia y la suavidad de un puñado de hojas otoñales mecidas entre el viento. Su pupilo irradiaba sensualidad con cada uno de los pasos que daba y esta era pretendida hasta el punto de resultar tan natural como respirar. Ese era el Yuuri sexual y salvaje, profundamente travieso, que sólo aparecía de vez en cuando en el hielo y muy a menudo en las más oscuras fantasías de Viktor. Al mismo tiempo,Yuuri estaba irreconocible en los saltos, absolutamente infalible los realizaba como si se despertara cada mañana haciendo cuádruples. Viktor reconoció en esa aparente facilidad la inversión de las continuas horas de entrenamiento. A pesar de ello, casi no se dio cuenta de que el programa se acercaba a su fin, con todos esos teatrales ademanes. Sólo supo que la perfección detallada de aquel espectáculo le hizo saltar y gritar como un niño. 

Mientra tanto, seguía siendo arrebatador. Como si inusual seguridad le ayudara a ello, parecía que había mejorado hasta el saludo a un público que no cesaba de aplaudir, vitorear y lanzarle regalos. 

-¡Fue perfecto! -casi jadeó un admirado Viktor. El deseo de abrazar a su asombroso pupilo le anegaba el cuerpo.- ¡Yuuri!

-Lo de los abrazos se hace allí -le indicó Chris, algo serio, tal vez preocupado por lo que acaba de contemplar. 

Algo avergonzado, Viktor se apresuró en reparar su error y reunirse con Yuuri en el kiss and cry. Este se comportó algo distante, todavía concentrado en el programa que acaba de llevar a cabo. Así, cuando se vio sentado a su lado, esperando las puntuaciones, Viktor no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo con una picante combinación de orgullo y atracción. Aún no podía creerse lo mucho que el japonés había volcado de su sexualidad en la pista. Era como si quisiera presumir ante todos de lo mucho que podía seducir a Viktor. Y ahí estaba, a su lado, sin sospechar hasta qué punto, por su culpa, Viktor se moría por desnudarlo ahí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza del ruso, y este no pudo aguantar la tentación de soltarla al mundo. 

-Yuuri, ¿te gustó? -dijo con la voz embargada por la emoción.

Yuri seguía sin mirarle, con el rostro todavía convenientemente congestionado por el esfuerzo físico, sudando. 

-Esperaba que a todos les gustara mi actuación -respondió este con la respiración aún afectada.

Las puntuaciones llegaron al fin, con un incuestionable 106.84 de nota media, la mejor marca de Yuuri en toda su carrera. Al verla, Viktor no podía parar de aplaudir, mientras que Yuuri en su miopía tuvo que acercarse para comprobarla, como si no terminara de creérsela.   
En lo que respectaba al entrenador primerizo, este nunca creyó que se podía sentir aquel éxtasis sólo por el éxito ajeno. Tanto es así, que terminó por abrazar por Yuuri y revolver su peinado. 

-¡¿Cómo no les iba a gustar una actuación así?! -le dijo casi al oído.- ¡Yuuri, eres el mejor pupilo!

Viktor fue consciente de cómo se le estaba derritiendo la voz. Sí, Yuuri era más que capaz de hacer que se le cayera la baba. Se percató de que estaba sonriendo, demasiado, pues le dolían las comisura de los labios. Supo entonces que sólo su Yuuri podía hacerle tan feliz y rezó en su interior para poder compartir más momentos como aquel a su lado. 

Poco después tuvieron que desalojar el banco. La prensa internacional, no sólo la japonesa, ya estaba esperando al formidable patinador en los pasillos, y Viktor decidió dejar que se enfrentara solo, como un chico mayor, a la prensa. Aún se mostraba balbuceante y torpe, pero algo en Viktor le decía que poco a poco iría ganando más confianza en ese terreno, como ya lo había hecho en el hielo. Cuando lo dejaron tranquilo, Viktor y Yuuri se dirigieron a una de las salas de espera donde las actuaciones eran visibles a través de pantallas. Allí se reunieron con Phichit y Guang Hon, quienes recibieron a un humilde Yuuri con felicitaciones y ánimos. 

El siguiente patinador fue Georgi, quien había preparado un número casi tan melodramático como él. Viktor tomó nota mental de preguntarle por wassap a Mila, si este había vuelto a romper con otra de sus novias. Normalmente, esos avatares emocionales hacían de Georgi un patinador poco consistente, muy voluble. Sin embargo, esta noche estaba tan metido en el papel, que se superó con creces, llegando a situarse en puntuación justo detrás de Yuuri. Viktor ni se inmutó. Sabía que el otro ruso no sería un peligro a largo plazo. 

Después llegó Leo de la Iglesia, quien se contentó con hacer un programa muy agradable y entretenido a la vista pero con escasa complicación técnica. El latino, al igual que Yuuri, era más bailarín que acróbata. Aún así, consiguió colocarse en la tercera posición, justo por delante de Phichit, quien no tuvo reparos en quejarse. 

Por último, le tocó el turno a Chris. Por mucho que le fastidiase reconocerlo, tras aquel intrigante anuncio, Viktor sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que su amigo tuviera pensado para esa noche. Se decepcionó rápidamente. Desde la canción con tintes obviamente eróticos hasta todos aquellos ademanes que parecían sospechosamente diseñados para enfatizar, subrayar su trasero, el programa era descaradamente sexual, demasiado incluso para el propio Chris. Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que aquel epítome del exhibicionismo era enteramente obra y concepto del patinador suizo. Lo peor de todo es que Viktor sabía que le estaba intentando mandar un mensaje, aunque no podía sospechar porque su amigo creía que aquel espectáculo tan vulgar pudiera interesarle. Y ahí estaba: la misma persona que semanas antes le había aconsejado paciencia y discreción, corriéndose en el hielo. Los patinadores alrededor suyo reaccionaron con la misma tibieza que Viktor. 

-El premio al atractivo sexual se lo lleva Chris- determinó Yuuri abatido.

Viktor, que le había pasado un brazo por el hombro en supuesta señal de apoyo quiso protestar. 

“No, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Eso no es atractivo sexual, eso es vulgaridad, pornografía gratuita.” Aunque, si debía ser sincero, la idea de un Yuuri pornográfico no se le disgustaba del todo. 

Phichit Chulanont se mostró mucho más acertado en su descripción de la situación.

-El hielo parece empapado- observó asqueado. 

De esta forma, con Chris en quinto lugar, las posiciones pudieron ordenarse. Poco a poco, Yuuri fue asimilando que, efectivamente, seguía en primer lugar. 

-Intentaré superarte en el programa libre- le anunció Phichit a un Yuuri que todavía no había terminado de digerir los acontecimientos.

Poco tiempo después, Yuuri volvía a excederse delante de las cámaras.

-Con mi entrenador, Viktor, ganaré con el poder del amor -proclamó victorioso.

-Ganar, ganar- canturreó Viktor de fondo, mientras se preguntaba qué clase de amor sentiría su pupilo por él. 

La vuelta al hotel fue tan silenciosa y tensa como la ida. Viktor sospechaba que la presión extra de ser el primer clasificado podría llegar a afectar a Yuuri. Por el momento, este no daba signos de ello, si bien se había mostrado poco comunicativo durante toda la jornada. La única excepción fue aquel volátil choque de frentes que Viktor recordaba con auténtico fervor. Después, sólo había habido más silencio. ¿Sospecharía Yuuri que su entrenador pagaría por conocer sus pensamientos? A pesar de su angustia, Viktor decidió seguir dejándole espacio, al mismo tiempo que las insidiosas recomendaciones de Chris se mezclaban y se contradecían en su memoria. 

“Tíratelo. Le ayudarás a relajarse antes de las competiciones”, recordó, observando el perfil de Yuuri, para al instante siguiente sentirse repugnante. 

Así, sin que le dirigiera la palabra, Viktor lo acompañó hasta su habitación, pero no podría aguantar la tensión durante más tiempo.

-Oye- le dijo al fin, delante de la puerta.- Has estado genial hoy. Estoy muy orgulloso.

Yuuri le correspondió con una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Gracias, Viktor.

-Yo -empezó a decir, sorprendido de su repentina falta de labia.- Estaba pensando en que si te apetecía hablar, o si te sientes nervioso, bueno, no hace falta que pases por ello solo. Ya, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Yuuri lo miró perplejo durante unos instantes para volver a ruborizarse y poner esa carita triste que Viktor no terminaba de entender. 

-Muchas gracias, Viktor. Es un detalle de tu parte. 

Y de esa manera, el día, para Viktor, concluía como terminó el anterior, con un portazo de Yuuri en las narices de Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, vamos avanzando en la historia. Como dije antes, mi plan es terminar este mes con la Copa de China, para poder irme de vacaciones en Agosto con la conciencia tranquila. Espero que estos capítulos le estén gustando. Muchas gracias, una vez más, por seguir este fic. Me imagino que debe de ser costoso con todo lo que tardo en hacer progresar las cosas, pero mantengo mi promesa de que las partes carnales de la misma están cada vez más cerca. Palabrita de fujoshi.  
> Me despido hasta la semana que viene, deseándoles un buen fin de semana. ¡Besos!


	27. Kiss & Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la mañana del programa libre, Viktor se encuentra a un Yuuri somnoliento y aterrorizado...¿qué se supone que va a hacer Viktor con él?

El pelo, aún más desordenado de lo normal, era un completo desastre, pero no un desastre mayor que toda la cara de Yuuri en si aquella mañana. La sonrisa gastada apenas se tenía en pie, dando la impresión de que los pómulos cansados iban a desgajarse del rostro por pura acción de la gravedad y los ojos opacos y muertos como los de un pescado, estaban agrandados por grandes ojeras violáceas.

-¿No pudiste dormir? -dedujo Viktor.

Un inocente Yuuri intentó negar lo evidente con forzados ademanes. 

-Sí, aunque sólo un poco -se excusó tontamente.

Viktor resopló algo irritado. Creía haberle dicho al japonés que estaba disponible para hablar si lo necesitaba, haberle dejado bien claro que podía contar con él, así que no entendía cómo había llegado a tal estado, cómo se había resignado a pasar la noche en soledad cuando le podía haber tenido a su lado. Aún con todo, lo más relevante para Viktor era que Yuuri no estaba en condiciones para entrenar, así que se apresuró en llevarlo de vuelta al hotel, aunque fuera a rastras. 

Incluso desoyendo las quejas del nipón, se aseguró de estar presente mientras este se desnudaba. Necesitaba asegurarse personalmente de que esta vez su anárquico pupilo no desoiría sus consejos, pero tampoco podía negar que había un atractivo irrefrenable en contemplar a Yuuri en calzoncillos. Prácticamente lo empujó a la cama, cubriéndole por completo, mientras el pobre patinador se dejaba hacer, tal vez demasiado cansado como para plantar batalla.

-Duerme hasta el evento de la noche -le aconsejó Viktor, abrazándole con sospechosa dulzura.- Te irá bien. Yo siempre dormía hasta poco antes de empezar las competencias.

Viktor tuvo la diplomacia de omitir que las razones que lo mantuvieran despierto a él diferían diametralmente de las de Yuuri. Según sus propios cálculos, unos cuantos años atrás, a esas horas estaría retozando en los brazos de algún jovencito descarriado. Cada cual se desahogaba a su manera, suponía. Así, mezclado con la jugosidad propia de los pecados juveniles, algo comenzó a relajar a Viktor hasta conseguir adormecerlo. Se trataba de la fragancia de Yuuri que emanaba hacia él, como el perfume de las flores a punto de fenecer. Lo deleitaba hasta el sopor. Sentir el cuerpo, delgado pero consistente, sugerentemente fibroso de Yuuri, dispuesto bajo el suyo a modo de colchón fue suficiente para hacerle caer en las profundidades de la siesta mañanera. En aquel instante Viktor, todavía no llegaba a entender el poder tranquilizador que la presencia de Yuuri podía obrar en él.

-¡Viktor! -gritó Yuuri - ¿Has puesto la alarma?

Pero Viktor ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, perdido en sus propias ensoñaciones, mecido por el suave oleaje de la respiración, algo agitada de Yuuri. Cuando el ruso quiso despertar, ya era casi medio día, pero dejó que su estudiante durmiese lo que necesitase. Se limitó a levantarse, lavarse el rostro para espabilarse y bajar al restaurante para llevarle algo de comer a la hora adecuada. 

Viktor, quien siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a sobrestimar sus habilidades pero a quien la realidad no había corregido demasiado hasta entonces, creía haber cuidado bien de Yuuri. Por eso, cuando presenció como este forcejeaba inútilmente con una botellita de agua, incapaz de percatarse de que la estaba abriendo mal y con esa expresión de palurdo en un rostro por otra parte tan bonito, una rabia sutil de origen no menos misterioso le embargó. Lo tomó por los hombros con un gesto que rezumaba más violencia que decisión. Cuando le habló la sonrisa falsa de ira contenida que le deformaba el rostro, hacía que le dolieran las mejillas.

-Yuuri, ¿no pudiste dormir? -volvió a preguntar.

A esas alturas, Viktor era más que conocedor de la respuesta, por lo que el afán de Yuuri en la negativa sólo lo exasperó más. 

-No practiques saltos en el calentamiento -le aconsejó con la vehemencia de una amable amenaza.- Es una orden de tu entrenador. 

Y es que cuando Viktor le pedía aquello, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, no en vano ya había observado las reacciones del japonés en otras circunstancias.

“Si falla un salto en el calentamiento, puede que pierda confianza y eso será más negativo. Yuuri se pone nervioso con facilidad.”, concluyó firmemente. 

Sin embargo, si se limita a calentar los elementos en los que es fuerte, la fe renovada en sus propias habilidades lo alentará. Yuuri sólo debía atenerse a sus sencillas indicaciones pero una vez más, aquello debió de ser demasiado para él. En el mismo momento en que lo vio su cara estampada contra el hielo, un agotado Viktor se vio forzado a buscar ideas con las que animar a su rebelde pupilo.

-Es normal que un patinador clave algo que hizo mal durante el calentamiento. -argumentó Viktor risueño, mientras lo acompañaba por los pasillos interiores.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, Yuuri sólo le devolvió la misma mirada inerte que había ido adoptando progresivamente durante la jornada. Como si esto no fuera suficiente para que el propio entrenador novato empezara a preocuparse también, en ese preciso instante, por azares de un destino malicioso, se cruzaron con un confiado Celestino y Phichit Chulanont, quien avanzaba ensayando los movimientos de su programa libre con una concentración apabullante. Viktor juraría que el tailandés ni siquiera los había visto. 

“Voy a superarte con mi programa libre” le había oído prometerle a Yuuri, y Chulanont sí aparentaba ser un hombre de palabra. 

-Lo siento- murmuró Yuuri, mientras un confiado Chris pasaba a su lado silbando.

-Bueno, sigamos con el calentamiento -propuso Viktor, falsamente risueño, mientras observaba impotente como su pupilo se iba encerrando más y más en sí mismo.

De esa forma, Viktor desistió de inmediato de acercase a presenciar las otras actuaciones, ni siquiera la de su amigo Chris. Era obvio que Yuuri que lo necesitaba mucho más, sobre todo después de haberse paseado por las salas del estadio, apagando los televisores, incapaz de tolerar el buen desempeño de la competencia. Viktor observaba como el muro de oscuridad que envolvía a Yuuri se iba volviendo mucho más denso, conforme los indicios de su ansiedad también empezaban a evidenciarse. Y entonces, como si quisiera gritarle lo histérico que estaba, Yuuri se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas por el staff y, sumergiendo su rostro entre sus manos, empezó a mover la pierna izquierda frenéticamente. Viktor lo observó pensativo. Ya había visto a Yuuri lidiar con la ansiedad en otras ocasiones y casi siempre el japonés había conseguido imponerse a sus sentimientos en el último momento. ¿Por qué ahora le estaba costando tanto? 

Tímida y precavidamente, como quien se acerca a un cervatillo intentando no asustarle, Viktor se preparó para abordar su estudiante. Tenía que cortar ese círculo vicioso como fuera.

-Yuuri- murmuró a la altura de sus oidos.- Yuuri, estoy aquí. ¿Me oyes?

-¿Viktor?- llamó este con la voz quebradiza.

-Sí, eso es- respondió Viktor.- ¿Por qué no vas a calentar un poco más? No conviene que salgas a la pista poco preparado.

La verdadera intención que subyacía a aquella súbita sugerencia no era otra que lograr que Yuuri se tranquilizara centrándose en otra cosa. Pero allí estaba otra vez aquella misma y deprimente mirada de pez muerto que venía asediando a Yuuri todo el día. Daba igual lo que hiciera o dijera, los nervios seguían ahí, poseyendo al japonés, contaminando todas sus acciones. Por mucho que el japonés intentara ocultarlo, había algo en su lenguaje corporal que a su entrenador no le gustaba nada. Por su parte, Viktor siguió presionándose a sí mismo con sus pesquisas internas: 

“Piensa, piensa, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Yuuri para tranquilizarse las otras veces.”

Entonces, Viktor se dio cuenta de que, en un momento de descuido, unas cámaras de televisión se habían acercado para inmortalizar el inminente fracaso moral de Yuuri, como una manada de buitres a un cabritillo moribundo. ¡Maldita prensa! ¡Siempre acudiendo en el peor momento, oliendo la desgracia ajena con la misma eficacia que un tiburón sigue el rastro de la sangre en el agua! Viktor no podía permitir que se cebaran con su pupilo. Así, en medio del pánico, la solución llegó a él con la claridad mistérica de una epifanía: Yuuri había desaparecido antes del programa libre de los nacionales, ergo, debía volver a aislarle. Si eso, lo alejaba de aquellos carroñeros, conseguían matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Viktor prácticamente arrastró a un Yuuri que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para resistirse a nada, de tal modo, que simplemente siguió a su entrenador, cual muñeco de trapo, mientras se adentraban en las vísceras de aquel monstruoso estadio. 

“¿Dónde hay un sitio con la menor gente posible?”, discurrió Viktor, aún inmerso en un búsqueda interna. 

El excampeón sabía perfectamente que no podía permitirse el lujo de exteriorizarlo pero él también se sentía superado por la situación. No era sólo que Yuuri no fuera capaz de mostrar todo lo que habían progresado juntos, con las previsibles consecuencias que eso tendría para su reputación, ya de por si dudosa, como entrenador. Viktor estaba preocupado por Yuuri. No soportaba verlo sufrir de una forma tan absurda, deseaba gritarle que él sabía lo que podía hacer, que el ya era un patinador maravilloso. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y ser él mismo. Y, a pesar de ello, Viktor se sentía acorralado como nunca antes en toda su vida adulta, atrapado en el laberinto de su propia cavilación, imposibilitado a la hora de actuar conforme a las necesidades de Yuuri. Notaba la mano del japonés aferrarse a la suya con la ductilidad de un niño pequeño que teme perder a su madre en la muchedumbre. 

“Tíratelo. Le ayudarás a relajarse antes de las competiciones” volvió a escuchar en los desafortunados ecos de su memoria. 

“¡Maldito y estúpido Chris! ¡Cállate, por Dios”, le gritó a las voces de su cabeza en su propio debate mental.

Viktor resopló para ganar determinación, mientras tiraba de cada vez más ausente Yuuri. Daba igual lo confuso que se sintiera, su prioridad era Yuuri. Tenía que proveerle de un entorno seguro donde poder recuperarse y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Con esa determinación como guía, Viktor lo encaminó hacia los aparcamientos.   
Al principio todo fue bien, o por lo menos relativamente bien. Las aguas parecieron volver a su cauce. Yuuri se dedicó a ensayar los movimientos de su programa libre, mientras Viktor lo observaba con un cierta ebullición en el estómago, una cierta frigidez en sus extremidades que le advertía de que la situación todavía no estaba salvada. De esta forma, Viktor se limitó a observar a Yuuri desde una distancia prudencial, con la precariedad compasiva de quien contemplando una película teme por la suerte de un personaje querido. 

Entonces, algo desvió la atención de Viktor durante un segundo que el ruso jamás se perdonaría. Había un peligroso rugido erguiéndose desde las gradas. Por desgracia, Viktor había cometido el terrible error de colocar a Yuuri justo debajo del público. Por la sucesión de los turnos, aquel debía ser Chulanont. Viktor,que nunca había deseado mal a otro patinador, dada su evidente superioridad al resto en todos los planos, de pronto rezó por que aquel encantador de masas tuviera algún fallo o alguna pequeña caída que le permitiera a Yuuri mantener su primer puesto con cierta holgura. Pudiera ser que Yuuri no tuviera el descaro del tailandés, pero si tenía un férreo empeño que le hacía merecedor de esa plaza y más cuando finalmente había sido capaz de sacar partido del mismo en la pista. El destino no quiso satisfacer sus egoístas deseos, más bien como castigo los enfrentó con un alarido todavía más feroz del público. 

En ese preciso instante, Viktor se percató de que envuelto en aquel estruendo había surgido un peligroso silencio, el de los pasos de Yuuri sobre el asfalto. Bajó la mirada instintivamente para encontrarse con la terrible expresión desencajada en el rostro de Yuuri. Aquel día, Viktor le había visto esbozar toda una serie de caras deformadas por un mayor o menor grado de miedo y ansiedad, pero aquella funesta faz se llevaba la palma. Por alguna desfavorable ocurrencia, se habría quitado los tapones en el momento menos oportuno. Miraba igualmente hacia el lugar de donde el inmenso clamor provenía, con los ojos desorbitados, agrandados por las ojeras y el pavor que los inundaba. Su pequeña boca abierta, dejaba escapar las grandes bocanadas de aire que los alocados pulmones de Yuuri expulsaban. El estado de Yuuri era tan grave, y a aquellas alturas, que Viktor no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón también se pausó durante un momento. Como si lo estuviera viendo caer al abismo, a Viktor sólo se le ocurrió amarrarlo de cualquier manera. Le tapó los oídos.

-¡No escuches! -gritó Viktor completamente fuera de sí.

En el confuso caldero que eran ahora los ojos del japonés, se había añadido la confusión y la incomprensión. Yuuri lo miraba casi sin reconocer a aquel energúmeno que al no poder tranquilizarle, le gritaba. Viktor sabía que había caído muy bajo: no sólo no había conseguido ayudarlo, si que Yuuri ahora había percibido las debilidades de su propio entrenador. En su expresión de animal apresado, Viktor lo vio caer finalmente en el abismo. Pero Viktor nunca se había caracterizado por darse por rendido, y si en otras ocasiones le había avivado su orgullo, en esta ocasión era el amor por Yuuri y por su patinaje lo que le impedía resignarse a morder el polvo. ¡Algo tenía que hacer para evitar que sufriera de esa manera! Y con esa certeza por bandera, Viktor volvió a la carga en su búsqueda personal de soluciones. Respiró hondo, con sus manos cubriendo aún las orejas de Yuuri. 

“Piensa, piensa. Comprendería que le afectara las otras puntuaciones si fuera más joven...Pero, ¿por qué está tan nervioso?” 

Es verdad, en el evento de las aguas termales, Yuuri también estaba afectado por la situación, pero podía entendarse dado que se enfrentaba a Plisetsky y que era la primera vez que competía después de una temporada muy mala. Siempre había habido una razón más o menos sostenible para los nervios de Yuuri, pero ese día, después incluso de haber demostrado su valía en el programa corto, ¿Qué extrañas ideas estaban rondando su misteriosa y confundida cabecita? 

“Nunca ha estado tan nervioso. ¿Cómo puedo motivar a Yuuri? No tengo ni idea.”

Yuuri, con expresión pálida y adolorida, se zafó de los brazos de Viktor. 

-¿Vi-Viktor? - anunció, balbuceando y sin a penas atreverse a mirarlo.- Es casi la hora, hay que volver.

La forma en lo que lo decía era casi como la de un cerdo resignándose en su viaje al matadero, nada que ver con una actitud orgullosa y fiera de futuro campeón. Dolía verlo así. Sin embargo, Viktor no podía ignorar que en era precisamente en eso, en aquella lucha incierta contra uno mismo donde se encontraba la verdadera belleza, cruel e insólita, de la disciplina que les había unido a ambos. 

“Los patinadores tienen corazones frágiles”, resolvió al fin. 

Ante la falta de respuesta de su entrenador, Yuuri empezó a avanzar hacia la salida con pesados y fúnebres pasos de no muerto. Era una situación de vida o muerte, y Viktor lo sabía. Debía causar un golpe de efecto que erradicara de una vez aquel ciclo vicioso de emociones tortuosas. Veamos, ¿qué había funcionado otras veces? ¿Cuando el tremendo valor que en realidad poseía Yuuri le había asombrado por primera vez? Ah, si, cuando amenazó con volver a Rusia...

“Pues si son tan frágiles...”

-Yuuri- le llamó, todavía de espaldas.

Los pasos se pararon en seco. Viktor se levantó el flequillo nervioso. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no le gustaba lo que iba a hacer, pero en cierto modo creía saber que no tenía otro remedio, como recolocar un hueso dislocado para que sane bien.

“Probaré a hacer pedazos su corazón”

Se volvió hacia él. No le hizo falta ensayar la seriedad, él mismo estaba asustado de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-Si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio -la mano de Viktor pasó de la frente al cuello, en obvia señal de incomodidad,- asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte.

Al principio Yuuri no reaccionó. Lo miró en la distancia que los separaba, con absoluto estupor, como si le costase entender lo que le acababan de proponer. Manifestaba una quietud tan mórbida que durante unos segundos Viktor se planteó si no se habría equivocado. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Las lágrimas de Yuuri se derramaron sin ruido, como dos cristalinas y silenciosas cascadas paralelas. 

-¿Por qué dices eso como si quisieras ponerme a prueba? -preguntó Yuuri con firmeza a pesar del lógico temblor de las lágrimas.

Un relámpago de horror recorrió el espinazo de Viktor, como si accidentalmente hubiera tirado y roto una hermosa figurita de porcelana.

“¡Lo destrocé!” 

Por su parte, Yuuri había demostrado ser mucho más inteligente de lo que Viktor había sospechado. En seguida, había captado cuáles habían sido las verdaderas intenciones del ruso. Sientiéndose como un auténtico idiota, Viktor se acercó en el absurdo intento de reparar algo del enorme daño producido. 

-Lo siento, Yuuri. -titubeó acobardado.- No hablaba en serio...

-Estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores -masculló Yuuri con rabia humedecida.- Pero esta vez, estoy nervioso porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal. Me preguntaba si querías dimitir en realidad...

Viktor se sintió como el tremendo y peligroso, redomado imbécil que era. ¿Cómo no había podido si quiera sospechar que él, el entrenador novato, el ídolo de toda la vida de Yuuri, podría ser la razón de su sufrimiento? ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? ¡Y él que creía haber llegado a conocerle! No había ni reparado en algo crucial, el hecho de que Yuuri, a diferencia de Viktor, no pensaba únicamente en sí mismo. En cierto modo, las preocupaciones de Yuuri hacia su persona, lograron conmover al ruso, un poquito. 

-Claro que no -se apresuró en desmentir Viktor. 

-¡¡Lo sé!!

La lengua de Yuuri restalló como un látigo, y Viktor reculó cual alimaña. De pronto, ante él, como espíritus vengativos de todas sus relaciones fracasadas, el recuerdo de sus ex amantes llorando se impuso. Viktor suspiró: odiaba que la gente llorara delante de él y en esos momentos, más que nunca, el ruso se encontraba totalmente sin recursos.

-No se me da bien la gente que llora ante mi.- reconoció Viktor, incapaz de encarar a Yuuri.- No sé qué hacer en esas situaciones.

Lo único que odiaba todavía más que ver a Yuuri llorando ante él, era el hecho de que Yuuri estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Quería cuidar de él, quería abrazarlo hasta drenar toda la tension de aquel cuerpecillo tembloroso, besar sus tentadores y suaves labios balbuceantes hasta acompasar la respiración de ambos. 

-¿Debo besarte o algo así? - propuso Viktor, consciente de su tonto atrevimiento, y a pesar de ello, la consiguiente violenta negativa de Yuuri, le entristeció un poco.

-¡No! - gritó Yuuri enérgicamente- ¡Sólo ten más fe en que yo pueda ganar! ¡No digas nadas! ¡Sólo quédate a mi lado! 

Viktor se sintió sobrecogido por la fiereza con la que Yuuri le había encarado. Le había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho sin pelos en la lengua lo que quería de él. Tanto era así que entonces se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto había malinterpretado a Yuuri desde que lo conociera. Durante toda su vida, él, Viktor Nikiforov, se había dedicado a patinar, a vivir del aplauso del público como único refugio de todos los fantasmas de su pasado. Se había creado una máscara, una suerte de armadura de fingida perfección con la que enfrentarse al mundo, reprimiendo y ocultándose sus propias vulnerabilidades. Sin embargo, Yuuri había tenido que lidiar con una suerte de dudas que él ni conocía, había patinado con ese lastre, mirando a su miedo de cara. Y mientras, Viktor temía perder a Yuuri con cada pequeño traspiés, Yuuri había tenido el valor de encararle, afrontar sus demonios y explicarle claramente lo que necesitaba. 

“Eres más fuerte que yo, mucho más.”

Y por otra parte...

“Quédate a mi lado. Stammini vecino...”, recordó Viktor. Era justo lo que Viktor había pedido al universo hacia casi un año. Era de una providencia casi mecánica que Yuuri le hubiera respondido lo mismo.

Aquel habría sido un momento la mar de oportuno para que Viktor le confesara a Yuuri toda la variopinta amalgama de sensaciones y emociones que el japonés le hacía sentir, pero no era más que un cobarde que se había pasado la vida huyendo de sí mismo sobre un par de cuchillas, así que, una vez más, la pesada losa del silencio cayó sobre ellos. Como si de la peor de las condenas se tratara, recorrieron juntos el camino de vuelta, cada uno avergonzado de sí mismo. 

Cuando por fin volvieron a la pista, era el turno de Georgi, quien, afortunadamente, le dio algo distinto en lo que pensar a Viktor. ¿Qué demonios era eso que llevaba? Era el traje más feo y afeminado que Viktor había tenido el dudoso placer de contemplar. Además, la canción sobre la que bailaba era otra hortera balada pop de letra predecible. Estaba más que claro que le habían vuelvo a dejar. Total, si Georgi elegía pareja con el mismo criterio con el que planeaba sus actuaciones, no era tan difícil predecir el fracaso. Aunque, en esos momentos, Viktor tampoco podía presumir demasiado de su trayectoria amorosa... 

Casi de forma robótica y casi por separado, Yuuri y Viktor fueron preparándose para la inminente actuación. Viktor no quería predecir cómo de mal iría esta vez, sólo tenía una cosa clara: que esta vez, lejos de culpar a Yuuri, la responsabilidad recaería totalmente sobre sus hombros. De esta manera, Viktor determinó que su deber era observar aquello que él mismo había orquestado, sin desviar la mirada, tal y como le había prometido a Yuuri. 

Y, sin embargo, si había algo que se imponía sobre todo lo demás en la mente de Viktor eran las contundentes y sabias palabras de Yuuri: “No tienes que decir nada. Ten más fe en que yo pueda ganar.” A esas alturas, estaba más que claro que se había metido en algo cuyas implicaciones no dominaba. Era hasta cierto punto paradójico que su poco experiencia con el fracaso y la falta de empatía subsiguiente fueran sus principales handicap a la hora de ser entrenador.

“Debería preguntarle a Yakov qué hacer en estas situaciones.” 

Yuuri que ya se había quitado la sudadera del equipo nipón, luciendo su espléndido traje, se acercó a tomar un par de pañuelos para sonarse la nariz antes de la actuación. La indescifrable expresión de su rostro volvió a pesarle a Viktor. ¿Estaría bien? 

A continuación, Yuuri hizo el gesto de entregarle los pañuelos sucios a Viktor, para que los tirara, pero los dejó caer en el último instante. Sin pensar si tal vez estaría cayendo en una trampa, Viktor se precipitó a atraparlos en el aire. Entonces, el ruso sintió el dedo de Yuuri en su incipiente calva. Luego, Yuuri pasó a acariciarla suavemente con la palma de la mano. Aún con la confusión que no dejaba de provocarle la situación, algo en el interior de Viktor supo qué quería decirle Yuuri con aquel gesto tan excéntrico. 

Y es que Yuuri no sólo ya sabía que Viktor no era perfecto, si no que además aceptaba su debilidades e imperfecciones como parte indivisible de su ser. En cierto modo, aquel gesto era un recuerdo, un homenaje en honor a todos los momentos que habían compartido. “Te perdono”, parecía susurrar el tacto de la mano que se alejaba. Y de esa manera, sin que Viktor, todavía tocándose impávido la cabeza, pudiera articular despedida alguna, Yuuri se adentró en la pista, determinado a enfrentarse a su propio destino. 

Desde la nada objetiva perspectiva de Viktor, la quietud de Yuuri al iniciarse la melodía era casi angelical. Incluso, la forma en la que alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo se asemejaba a una oración. Y sin embargo, cuando empezó a girar, Viktor pudo ver claramente cómo esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa. Desde luego, no había quién entendiera a ese japonesito. Después de todo el drama anterior...

“¿Por qué sonríe?”

Así, mientras Yuuri comenzaba a deslizarse por la pista, casi como aquellos graciosos pétalos rosados de cerezo al viento que Viktor contempló en el tren de camino a Hasetsu. La delicadeza de los movimientos era tal que el primer salto, una combinación de toe-loop cuádruple y doble, lo tomó sin preaviso, sobre todo cuando aterrizó con la sutileza de una pluma. Tal vez, aventuró Viktor, después de llorar, Yuuri había aligerado su carga y ahora se sentía mucho más ligero. Viktor, por su parte, se sentía mucho menos elegante que de costumbre. Aliviado por el desempeño de Yuuri, posiblemente olvidando que no estaba solo, no pudo reprimir un contundente ademán de victoria. Así, poco a poco, conforme la melodía se complicaba, Yuuri fue extendiendo sus alas cual gaviota en aquella playa que tanto frecuentaran. 

Por su parte, Viktor lo observaba sin atreverse a poco más que respirar, pendiente de cada posible indicio de cansancio o nerviosismo que empañara aquella suave danza. Sin embargo, y como si el universo se hubiera propuesto contradecir a Viktor, el salchow salió con una facilidad aterradora. Viktor, quien sabía de todas las dificultades por las que había atravesado su patinador ese día, lo duro que había sido para él aprender ese salto y el enorme mérito que tenía aquella arrebatadora proeza, se levantó inmediatamente en vítores. El público, a su alrededor, también rugía enfervorecido, tal vez más que con Chulanont, pero a Viktor ya le importaba un pimiento. Lo único relevante en su mente era Yuuri y todo lo que estaba consiguiendo. 

-¡Es perfecto, Yuuri! - exclamó Viktor tan exaltado, como sólo Yuuri podía hacerle estar.

De ese modo, las piruetas fueron dibujadas con una finura extrema, demostrando toda la belleza que la Viktor sospechaba que su pupilo era capaz. Y, a pesar de la inédito de aquella calidad en la pista, Viktor creyó vislumbrar en aquellos giros otro recuerdo, el de Yuuri jugando con las bengalas en verano. Aquellos haces de luz brillaban como luciérnagas y la purpurina del traje de Yuuri luchaba por emularlos. Una vez más, Viktor ya no podía dejar de mirarlo. Definitivamente, Yuuri sí era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. No podía compararse con nada. Se acordó de que el tema de aquella actuación era el amor, pues, con su recorrido Yuuri le estaba haciendo revivir toda su historia. Por eso, Viktor volvió a preguntarse sí realmente el japonés no querría decirle algo con todo aquello, pero, por ahora era más fácil dejarse llevar por el espectáculo que dilucidar nada. A continuación, Yuuri voló magníficamente con el triple toe loop. En realidad, cada uno de sus movimientos parecía dotado de una gracia avasalladora. 

Cuando la música volvió a ralentizarse y Yuuri se deslizó mágicamente sobre el hielo, transportándose con aquel ademán artístico, Viktor se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba enamorado de él, hasta qué punto podía conseguir que se fuera enamorando más y más de él, sólo siendo profunda e internamente bello, sólo él mismo. No, una flor al viento a penas podía competir con él. 

Por esa razón, cuando la mano de Yuuri tocó el hielo, tras un triple axel que debería haber resultado sencillo, Viktor sintió que le habían devuelto a la realidad con otro bofetón. El público aplaudió compasivo, después de tanta belleza ofertada, y Yuuri, haciendo gala de su fortaleza oculta, se levantó para bordar el triple flip. Entonces, incluso con todos esos giros, sus ojos se encontraron un momento, de modo que Viktor pudo percatarse de que Yuuri tramaba algo, por el brillo enaltecido en aquellos oscuros y queridos ojos. 

Por desgracia, Viktor hubiera preferido que su estudiante se enfocara más en lo que estaba haciendo en cada momento, ya que poco después volvió a fallar la secuencia de triple axel, loop sencillo y triple salchow que supuestamente tenía dominada. El error era de una claridad filosa: Yuuri no había sabido dosificar la fuerza y la velocidad en el salto por lo que salió casi disparado y rotó de más. Viktor quiso sollozar de frustración, pero no debía flaquear. Agitó la cabeza para espabilarse y volvió a centrarse en Yuuri. 

Este le premió el acierto exhibiendo una contundencia abrumadora en su rostro, la misma que a su entrenador le hubiera gustado ver horas antes. Después, Yuuri simplemente clavó la combinación de triple lutz y triple toe-loop, casi de forma sobrenatural, mágica. Viktor se quedó sin aliento, sujetándose el rostro, como si temiera que se le desencajara la mandíbula. Luego, la secuencia de pasos era ejecutada con una destreza casi hiriente. Así, mientras Yuuri rotaba sobre sus patines en el hielo, un pensamiento obsesivo se repetía como el pulso de un tambor en la mente de Viktor: “Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.”

Ajeno a ello, Yuuri siguió derramando sudor y brillo en la pista. Aunque Viktor se esforzaba por perderse ni un segundo de ello, la llegada del último salto lo tensó levemente. Se trataba de un cuádruple toe-loop que esperaba que Yuuri bordara, pues eso le daría un toque espectacular al programa. Sin embargo, conforme su pupilo se preparaba, Viktor apreció algo extraño en la posición del cuerpo en el aire. Quiso gritar al darse cuenta de lo que Yuuri había hecho, pero el sonido se le ahogó en la garganta de puro asombro. Se trataba del salto predilecto de Viktor, su sello personal: el cuádruple flip. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Yuuri? ¿Cuando demonios había aprendido a hacerlo? Si es que había aprendido y no lo había improvisado neciamente, sobre todo cuando se había caído de aquella manera, pero... ¿Había rotado lo suficiente? El recuerdo de la benevolente mano de Yuuri sobre su cabello le pesó de nuevo, con la promesa que esta implicaba. 

Yuuri terminó con una fabulosa combinación de piruetas que parecía querer elevarlo por encima de la fealdad mundana, mostrándolo efectivamente como el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Misericordioso, estiró el brazo hacia Viktor, como si se dirigiera a él. Viktor se tapó los ojos. Mirar a Yuuri en esos momentos le llenaba de demasiadas emociones. Su amor por él, por lo que acababa de hacer, lo estaba desbordando. Necesitaba estar con él, fundirse con él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo hacia el Kiss and Cry como si quisiera reunirse con una parte de sí mismo. Anhelaba a Yuuri dolorosamente, como a un miembro fantasma, algo sin lo cual ya no podría sentirse completo. Pronto, Yuuri empezó a corresponderle, llamándole en su carrera por el hielo, con un grito que se alzó por encima del clamor enfervorecido del público. 

Cuando Viktor por fin llegó al lugar indicado, Yuuri se apresuraba deslizándose. Su peinado se deshacía en pequeños mechones rebeldes al viento, que seguramente habrían escapado en alguno de esos fastuosos saltos. Su rostro, enrojecido como una lustrosa manzana madura por todo aquel esfuerzo, esbozaba la más perfecta y sincera, preciosa, sonrisa de felicidad. 

-Lo hice genial, ¿no? -preguntó con la respiración lógicamente alterada.

“Ay, tontito, ¿Todavía necesitas que yo te lo diga?”

Pero ni siquiera aquello podía detener a Viktor en esos momentos, pues ya había tomado carrerilla para lo que pensaba hacer. Era la única forma de demostrarle a Yuuri todo el vértigo que le hacía vivir. 

Su primera preocupación fue proteger la cabeza del japonés, así que lo rodeó con sus brazos intentando aminorar el posible daño de la caída. Así, en pleno vuelo, los sorprendidos ojos de Yuuri parecieron querer tragárselo como el insondable abismo que eran. Sin sentirse abrumado pro ello, decidido en su hazaña, Viktor notó la suavidad y el toque eléctrico de sus labios, atreviéndose incluso a rozar discretamente su deliciosa lengua. El beso fue tan rápido como sugerente. 

Cuando por fin cayeron al suelo y se aseguró de que su chico estaba bien, la cara desencajada de este, casi obligó a Viktor a darle alguna explicación. Bueno, hay quién dice que la sinceridad es la mejor política. 

-Sólo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste a mí.

En el momento en el que Yuuri aceptó aquella tontería de excusa, sus ojos se llenaron de vida, perfecto complemento para su preciosa sonrisa y el más delicado rubor. 

-¿En serio?, rió Yuuri. 

Y, entonces, mientras el público todavía enloquecía y Viktor ayudaba a Yuuri a levantarse, el ex campeón, supo que estaba perdido, sin absolución alguna, que no había nadie en ese mundo a quién pudiera amar más que a ese chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, señoritas ( y señoritos), supongo que estarán impacientes por el lemon, indignadas incluso en plan: "¿dónde está la suculencia?" Pues no le queda ná... no se pueden imaginar lo inminente que es...  
> Este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir en el sentido de que muchas de las escenas entre Viktor y Yuuri iban entre las rutinas de patinaje... y quería evitar ver la de Chris a todo coste...   
> De todas formas, quería escribir este cap también como una forma de subsanar un pequeño trauma que tengo con la serie, y es que media hora antes de poder ver el capítulo 7.... unas "lindas personitas" me spoilearon el beso... si, señor... Me pegué el día siguiente llorando y sintiendo que era la peor fan de Yoi, mientras todo el mundo se alegraba de que el viktuuri fuera canon... Me arrebataron un momento histórico del anime y algún siglo las perdonaré... 
> 
> De todas formas, espero que el fic y este cap me hayan servido como humilde redención... Y por supuesto, espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho mi visión del asunto.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic interminable, por su paciencia y apoyo, por los kudos... Y espero que pasen un buen fin de semana... ¡Hasta la semana que viene! 
> 
> besitos...


	28. I battiti del cuore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la espectacular recuperación de su pupilo, Viktor acompaña a Yuuri a su habitación de hotel...¿Logrará volver a su propia habitación esa noche?

Las luces de la ciudad se colaban por las ventanillas del taxi, bañando el indiferente y cansado perfil de Yuuri. Tras el espectacular “desliz” de Viktor, ambos fueron juntos a recibir las puntuaciones, que fueron buenas, bastante buenas, pero no lo suficientemente altas como para superar a Phichit Chulanont. De esta forma, Yuuri pasaba a una nada deleznable segunda plaza y se aseguraba la plata, por delante de Chris. Una pena, desde luego, pero todavía quedaban ocasiones para que Yuuri pudiera brillar al máximo. Poco a poco, la pareja tuvo que lidiar con todos los asuntillos propios de estos eventos. Viktor y su habitual don para la provocación pasiva, no perdió tiempo en interrumpir en cada una de las entrevistas que Yuuri tuvo el valor de conceder.

-Ahora que Yuuri puede hacer un cuádruple flip -señaló Viktor cuando nadie le había preguntado.- sé que ganará la copa Rostelcom y clasificará para el Grand Prix Final. Espero con ansias ir a Rusia como su entrenador.

Oh, casi podía oír los dientes de Plisetsky rechinar, así como a toda la Santa Madre Patria retorcerse por la osadía de su antiguo campeón. ¡Que se fastidien, su chico es el mejor! 

Luego, llegó la ceremonia de entrega de medallas y Yuuri estuvo radiante recibiendo su plata, aunque los dos sabían en el fondo que un oro hubiera combinado mucho mejor con su piel morena. Una lástima, una verdadera lástima, pero no se podía negar todo lo que Yuuri había superado, todos los miedos que había vencido sólo a base de esfuerzo y valor. Eso era algo que no se premiaba con ninguna medalla y Viktor lo sabía bien. 

Sin embargo, en cuanto todo el bullicio fue apagándose, también lo hizo el entusiasmo de Yuuri, quien volvió abruptamente a su antigua actitud tímida y ausente. Incluso entonces, en el taxi de vuelta al hotel, Yuuri insistía fastidiosamente en no hablarle. Todo aquello resultaba triste para el ruso, después de todo lo que habían compartido en aquel viaje, pero no podía negar que observar el perfil taciturno de Yuuri siempre era algo hermoso en sí mismo.

Entonces, en una fracción de segundo, Yuuri tuvo el descaro de girar levemente el rostro para mirarle de soslayo. Viktor le sonrío y Yuuri, furiosamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, se dio prisa en volver a centrar su mirada en el aparentemente apasionante recorrido de Shanghái en coche. Viktor suspiró. En serio, ¿cómo podía ser aquel chico tan tremendamente adorable? 

-Viktor- se atrevió a hablar el japonés de pronto, todavía sin mirarle.- ¿Hoy he estado bien, verdad?

-Por supuesto -le respondió dulcemente Viktor, enternecido por el sincero pudor de Yuuri- Has estado increíble. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado hoy.

-Entonces -farfulló Yuuri,- ¿ya no soy un “cerdito”?

Viktor se sorprendió por la mención de Yuuri, pero mucho más por la memoria casi felina de este para los agravios. No sabía que se había tomado aquella pequeña broma tan a pecho. Desde luego, tendría que tener cuidado de no ofenderle más en el futuro. 

-Claro que no -aseguró Viktor tajantemente.- Te has convertido en todo un príncipe. Eres un espectáculo para la vista. Quitas el hipo.

Yuuri rió ligeramente, con aquella risilla tímida que sonaba a arrollo.

-Gracias, Viktor, dijo.

Viktor notó como algo cálido tocaba sus dedos. Era la mano de Yuuri que buscaba la suya en la oscuridad del taxi nocturno. Y, Yuuri, al otro lado del taxi se empeñaba en realizar aquel acto sin atreverse todavía a mirarle. Como no podría ser de otro modo, Viktor aceptó aquel gesto y entrelazó los dedos de Yuuri con los suyos, procurando reafirmar aquel leve y precario contacto, mientras se concentraba en el paisaje nocturno.

Pronto, el taxi llegó al hotel y Viktor tuvo que despedirse momentáneamente del calor de Yuuri, para bajar del vehículo. El silencio volvió a ser la ley, tanto mientras atravesaban el hall como cuando se encerraron juntos en aquel ascensor tan endiabladamente estrecho. Aún así, Yuuri, se las apañó para colocarse en el extremo más alejado de él. Viktor, quien podía distinguir el fulgor carmesí de sus mejillas a través del espejo, no necesitaba más señales. El chico estaba molesto, incómodo. Seguramente no se esperaba lo que pasó antes en el hielo, y que varias televisiones a nivel internacional, la japonesa incluida por supuesto, inmortalizaran el momento tampoco era de gran ayuda. 

“Dale tiempo, dale tiempo”, le sugería su conciencia. Pero Viktor estaba empezando a impacientarse. Quizá algún día de aquellos volvía a cometer otro error, volvía a emoborracharse y echársele encima, volvía a tocarle de una manera indebida. Pero debía mantenerse firme y con la cabeza bien fría, por el bien de Yuuri, por el bien de su carrera. 

El timbre que anunciaba que habían llegado al piso requerido, casi lo sobresaltó. Carraspeando levemente, intentando salvar la situación, Viktor dejó salir a Yuuri primero, posando su mano en su espalda, en un ademán inconsciente de caballerosidad. Que Yuuri se tensara más ante ese ligero toque no pasó desapercibido al ruso, menos todavía cómo este le miraba otra vez de soslayo con sus gruesas y expresivas cejas elevadas en una expresión acongojada. De todas las veces que Yuuri se había comportado de un modo indescifrable, esta era la más rara de todas.   
Sin darle mucho importancia, Viktor lo acompañó por el pasillo, varios pasos por detrás de él, clavando la vista en el suelo y levantándola de vez en cuando para comprobar que su pupilo no había echado directamente a correr. Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse algo contrariado. Entendía la incomodidad de Yuuri, pero tampoco merecía tanta suspicacia, ¿o sí? 

Yuuri sacó, algo tembloroso, la llave electrónica de su habitación. Las manos se le agitan al punto de verse obligado a repetir la acción varias veces, pero la puerta se abrió de todos modos. 

-Bueno -empezó a despedirse, Viktor.- Ha sido un día duro. Descansa mucho, Yuuri. Te lo has ganado de sobra.

Viktor reculó para dirigirse, solo y triste, a su cuarto, pero no pudo llevar a cabo dicho propósito. Una fuerza, salida de la nada, lo tomó del brazo, impulsándole hacia el interior de la habitación de Yuuri. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el que lo había empujado no era otro que Yuuri en su versión más atrevida y rabiosa.

El beso fue rudo y torpe. Casi parecía que los labios de Yuuri habían tropezado cómicamente con los de Viktor y los golpeaban sin piedad. Era como aquella noche en Sochi, Yuuri siempre se mostraba desesperadamente torpe al principio, hasta que se dejaba guiar. Viktor se echó hacia atrás, levantó el rostro del japonés por la barbilla y separó sus jugosos labios de cereza con la lengua. Poco a poco fue internándose en aquella boca de sabor agridulce y con otra lengua ansiosa con la que jugar. Yuuri se aferró a su abrigo cuando Viktor entrelazó ambas, agradeciéndole la nada discreta caricia. 

Pronto Yuuri, quién ya había recordado las reglas del juego, empezó a tomar la iniciativa, abrazando la lengua de Viktor con la suya, restregándose contra el reverso de esta, dejándole casi sin aire. Por su parte, Viktor osó morderle el labio inferior a Yuuri ligeramente, estirándolo en su retirada, como si quisiera alargar todo lo posible el disfrute de aquella travesura. Volvió a internarse en aquella sabrosa cavidad, pero se les estaba agotando el aire a ambos, era tiempo de soltarse. 

Yuuri se le adelantó casi brutalmente, empujándolo, apartándole de él la distancia de sus brazos. Había un fulgor casi esquizofrénico en su mirada, por la que asomaban algunas tempranas lágrimas.

-Yo -balbuceó el asiático todavía recuperando el aliento- yo... ¿te gusto?

-¿Cómo? -contestó Viktor confuso por la repentina pregunta.

Escuchó ruido de tacones. La puerta seguía abierta. Viktor alargó la mano para cerrarla. No era conveniente que curiosos innecesarios los molestaran en esos controvertidos momentos, pues el rostro de Yuuri brillaba como un farolillo chino, de un rojo poderoso e incandescente absolutamente encantador.

-Que si yo... -volvió a titubear Yuuri a penas capaz de mirar a los ojos a Viktor- te gusto, porque tú me gustas mucho, muchísimo, y yo no sé qué pensar. A veces creo que vas a hacer algo, a besarme, pero te vas. Luego, el otro día cuando te emborrachaste me dijiste que yo era precioso pero al día siguiente dijiste que eso no significaba nada y yo no sé qué creer. Y ahora, me besas delante de toda esa gente y no tengo ni idea de qué pensar... ¿Es porque te gusto yo o sólo mi patinaje? -Los brazos con los que Yuuri los separaba empezaron a tambalearse y perder fuerza.- Porque, de todas formas, ¿cómo ibas a fijarte en alguien como yo, que soy tan poca cosa? Tú eres guapísimo, una estrella... Podrías tener a quién quisieras... pero luego haces todas esas cosas y no sé qué pretendes... Así que si estás jugando conmigo...

Con la mente aún aletargada por el elixir almibarado que Yuuri le había dado a probar, Viktor todavía tenía dificultades para procesar bien lo que acababa de oír. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo aquel muchacho? ¿Que le quería? Debería alegrarse, y francamente, una parte de sí, se sentía liberada. Sin embargo, la acusación, proferida concretamente por Yuuri, de ser poco claro en la expresión de sus sentimientos, cuando precisamente Viktor había estado esforzándose tanto por no ofenderlo, le pesaba como la presión de una olla a punto de explotar.

Viktor tomó a Yuuri de sus brazos con fuerza, obligándole a ceder, para después abrazarlo y besarlo con ansiedad. Se aseguró de no dejar nada de aquella boca tentadora sin recorrer y lamer. Cuando se apartó, un jadeante Yuuri había dejado de ofrecer resistencia alguna. 

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? - gritó Viktor- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme en quién tendría que estar interesado? ¡Que eres poca cosa, dices! ¡Odio cuando haces eso! ¡Cuando te infravaloras! ¿Tienes idea de cómo hace sentir eso a la gente que te quiere? ¡ Porque, sí, te quiero, Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Maldita sea, eres el ser humano más bondadoso, valiente, divertido e increíblemente sexy que he conocido jamás, y algún día de estos vas a volverme loco! ¡Me muero por abrazarte y por besarte y tú sólo me apartas! Pero luego me pones esas caritas y yo... desde luego que yo sí que no sé qué piensas de mi. Dime- dijo Viktor con voz tristemente ronca, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi y me dejes amarte?

Yuuri parpadeó unos instantes, al tiempo que procesaba todo lo que Viktor acababa de confesarle, para después apartar la mirada timidamente.

-Yo ya me he fijado en ti, Viktor -susurró Yuuri.- Llevo fijándome en ti toda mi vida. Eres mi héroe.

-Lo sé -replicó Viktor torpemente.- Tu madre me ha enseñado los pósters.

La expresión recatada de Yuuri se transformó en otra de sus variadas y conocidas muecas de terror. 

-¿¿CÓMOOO??

-Y también me enseñó tus fotos de pequeño -añadió Viktor que estaba disfrutando como un niño de aquella situación.- Eras toda una ricura, por cierto.

-¡PE-PERO! 

-Tranquilo -le dijo Viktor al oído sensualmente, justo antes de empezar a repartir ligeros besos por sus redondas mejillas.- No estoy enfadado. Me alegra tener un fan tan lindo y apasionado.

-Entonces- retomó el tema Yuuri timidamente- ¿Me quieres? 

Viktor volvió a levantar la barbilla de Yuuri con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Casi podía notar su sonrisa canina tirándole de las mejillas, mientras observaba como los brillos en los ojos de Yuuri refulgían rabiosamente. 

-Oh, solnyshko -dijo Viktor con la voz envuelta en miel- No es que sólo te quiera. Estoy total y locamente enamorado de ti, como nunca lo había estado de nadie más. Me has seducido por completo.

Y acto seguido, volvieron a besarse, con más necesidad todavía, como si cada segundo que sus labios pasaran sin rozarse fuera un segundo de agonía para ellos. Yuuri comprendió pronto la situación, aferrándose a la espalda más ancha de Viktor para profundizar aún más si cabe la fricción de sus cuerpos. Viktor, por su parte, empezó a acariciar más partes del vibrante cuerpo de Yuuri. Sus manos consiguieron escabullirse bajo la ropa, palpando la cadera y la ligera curva de aquellas caderas que había añorado, mientras besaba el cuello de un sollozante Yuuri. ¡Oh, sus manos encajaban en ellas como si las hubieran diseñado para él! Pero entonces, un travieso Yuuri se puso de puntillas para mordisquear pícaramente el lóbulo izquierdo de Viktor y el maldito hormigueo que le subía por el espinazo hizo que el ruso perdiera el poco seso que le quedaba. 

No pasó mucho tiempo sin que los dos terminaran rodando por la cama de Yuuri. Simplemente no podían parar, había mucha hambre que saciar, mucha energía que soltar. Viktor, quien se sentía entusiasmado y bendecido ante la posibilidad de besar y abrazar por fin a Yuuri, como un niño suelto en un parque de atracciones abierto solo para él, tiró salvajemente su abrigo y su chaqueta al suelo. Mientras tanto, tal vez por puro instinto, Yuuri había tenido la deferencia de abrir sus piernas para dejarle espacio cuando lo abrazara. Y Viktor aprovechó de lleno la cortesía. 

Se echó sobre Yuuri, con la prudencia justa para procurar no aplastarlo en su fiebre, y quitándole las gafas delicadamente, para después depositarlas en la mesilla de noche. Yuuri lo abrazó y lo recibió con un tierno beso, un simple pero muy sugerente choque de sus labios que hizo que Viktor quisiera rugir. Viktor empezó a profundizar el beso y al poco tiempo sus lenguas empezaron a danzar juntas otra vez, despertando aquel frenético tacto cada vez que se enlazaban. Sin darse a penas cuenta de ello, Viktor se había atrevido a levantar ligeramente la ropa de Yuuri, para dejar paso a sus manos, ávidas de volver a recorrer aquella tersa piel dorada, como si lo redescubriera. Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba comenzando a jadear ruidosamente y a balancear sus maliciosas caderas, rozando por entero a un enloquecido Viktor. El ruso no perdió el tiempo y deslizó sus dedos por la suave curva del joven y luego fue descendiendo hasta aferrarse a las firmes nalgas. Yuuri gimió animosamente en respuesta. 

Sus bajos instintos le notificaron que ambos estaban a listos, sobre todo a juzgar por las dolorosas elevaciones que se erguían entre ellos. Viktor se preparó para desnudar del todo al muchacho, pero entonces algo volvió a empujarlo. Viktor miró confuso a su alrededor para percatarse que se trataba otra vez de Yuuri que ahora lo miraba apurado y avergonzado. 

-Yo -comenzó a hablar con voz entrecortada por la reciente pasión- Tengo que ducharme.

-¿Qué? -atinó a preguntar Viktor.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Yuuri se levantó rapidamente, dejando a Viktor con la palabra en la boca y sin atreverse si quiera a mirarlo. En cuestión de segundos, el ruso, aún atolondrado, escuchó efectivamente cómo Yuuri abría la llave de la ducha para dejar el agua correr. 

Viktor se sentó sobre la cama de Yuuri, atusándose el cabello y recolocándose la ropa, sintiéndose totalmente ridículo. Era lógico, no iba a ser tan fácil. Con Yuuri nunca lo era. Pero, ¿por qué le hacía aquello? ¿Por qué le convencía de que podía tocarle, se le confesaba de una manera tan ingenua y enternecedora, lo atrapaba para después soltarle, dejándole cada vez más confuso y perdido? Puede que fuera un capullo en Sochi, pero no se merecía aquello. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo de la manera más estúpida. Debería largarse de allí si dar explicaciones, y más después de tan torpe rechazo. Pero los minutos pasaban, el sonido del agua seguía sonando mientras un agradable aroma a jabón penetraba en las fosas nasales de Viktor, y este continuaba ahí, sin saber muy bien porqué. 

Por fin, Yuuri salió del baño con un aspecto perversamente carnal. Iba prácticamente desnudo, con unas pocas y coquetas gotas de agua descendiendo impúdicas por su tostada piel; envuelto en el mullido albornoz del hotel que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, y con el pelo mojado, peinado hacia atrás. Era como si pretendiese darle a Viktor el empujón final y lanzarlo definitivamente al abismo de la locura. Por si fuera poco, el dulce japonesito pretendía continuar jugando a hacerse el inocente. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Viktor?- preguntó- Pareces tenso. ¿He, he tardado mucho?

-Yo- exhaló Viktor- Creo que debería marcharme.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yuuri preocupado- ¿Por qué?

Viktor miró a Yuuri a los ojos. Parecía que el chico era sincero cuando decía no entender lo que estaba pasando, así que Viktor volvió a tomar aire y los restos de su agonizante paciencia para explicarle la situación.

-Verás, Yuuri -comenzó a hablar- Me gustas muchísimo, me vuelves loco y tengo muchas ganas de acostarme contigo. He esperado un largo tiempo para poder hacerlo. He sido paciente pero si tú, no quieres...quiero decir que lo entiendo. Ha sido un día muy duro, estarás agotado y puede que sea demasiado pronto para ti. Lo entiendo, pero si realmente no quieres tener sexo conmigo, deberías decírmelo claramente, en vez de dejar que yo me haga ilusiones porque...

Viktor dejó de hablar en cuanto notó que Yuuri caminaba hacia él hasta sentarse a su lado y poner su mano encima de la suya. El chico tenía una expresión entre apurada y compasiva en su rostro que terminó de descolocar al ruso.

-Viktor -le explicó Yuuri con ternura y cierta culpabilidad.- En Japón, tenemos la costumbre de bañarnos antes de tener sexo, por respeto a nuestro compañero.

-¿En serio?- exclamó un sorprendido y avergonzado Viktor.

-Sí -confirmó Yuuri sonrojado- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de-de acostarme contigo. Por eso, quería estar limpio para ti. 

-¡Oh, Yuuri!- rió Viktor aliviado para después abrazarle- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No sabía que no lo sabías -admitió Yuuri sonriendo y pasando su mano por la nuca antes de volver a mirar a Viktor.- Aunque mentiría si dijese que no estoy un poco asustado. No tenemos ni vaselina ni condones y yo, bueno, seguro que se me da muy mal y no quiero que te aburras por mi culpa. 

Yuuri volvió a poner esa carita atribulada y ruborizada que tanto deleitaba a Viktor. Dios, si no se callaba pronto, Viktor volvería a saltar sobre él como un lobo sobre un indefenso y lindo corderito. Pero, no debía, tenía que mantener el autocontrol, por Yuuri. Ya que este había decidido al fin agradarle con su compañía, Viktor debía agradecérselo con una experiecia que valiera, no como el vergonzoso ataque de Sochi. Tenía que compensárselo, tenía que conseguir que se relajara, para que pudiera ser él mismo y disfrutar, y Viktor iba a cuidar muy bien de él. 

-Yo tengo condones en mi cartera- ofreció un resuelto Viktor.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Yuuri descolocado.

-Claro -repuso Viktor, encantado de volver a provocar al pudoroso Yuuri- Es de sentido común. ¿Tú no? Y ni se te ocurra decir que vas a aburrirme. Eres la persona más sensual y apasionada que conozco. Convertiste los tazones de cerdo en algo sexy, ¿recuerdas? Tú nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto al lubricante...

Viktor empezó a bucear con la mirada por la habitación. Seguro que había algo que podían utilizar. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que no había pasado por su habitación y de que los artículo que portaba como entrenador de Yuuri seguirían allí. Se levantó veloz a buscar en su bolsa, para después sacar el ansiado bote.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de sexo carísimo y súper exclusivo? - dijo mostrándole a Yuuri la vaselina de Channel y guiñándole un ojo.   
En cuanto la reconoció, la preciosa risa de Yuuri retumbó por la habitación como una espléndida cascada. Viktor, quien sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba, regresó raudo a su lado. 

-Entonces- volvió a preguntar- ¿Está bien? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Yuuri asintió delicadamente con la cabeza y después miró a Viktor a los ojos con aquel para de ojos brillando intensa y encantadoramente. 

-Sí, Viktor. Por favor, hazme tuyo. 

Viktor se mordió los labios extasiado. Sintió como el vientre le burbujeaba de pura emoción, mientras le abrazaba.

-¡Oh, solnyshko! -exclamó- Si me lo pides así, vas a conseguir que te devore.

Yuuri se quedó mirándole con aquellas preciosas mejillas ardiendo, expectante. Viktor decidió empezar por un clásico beso. Primero rozó los labios de Yuuri levemente, sin invadirle, hasta que notó que el japonés empezaba a vibrar de anticipación. A continuación pulsó con sus labios los de Yuuri, posando delicados besos, hasta que el poco precavido muchacho entreabrió su pequeña boca para dejar escapar uno de sus adorables ruiditos. Las lenguas volvieron a unirse en un ritmo frenético, encantadas de reencontrarse, de manera que Viktor no se separó de Yuuri hasta estar seguro de estar a punto de ahogarse en él. Viktor empezó a abrir el albornoz de Yuuri, lentamente, para poder contemplar aquellos hombros preciosos y redonditos con los que llevaba soñando desde aquel fatídico incidente en los vestuarios. Decidió dar cuenta de ellos. Primero, repasó la tersa ondulación con las yemas de sus dedos. A continuación, se detuvo en la curva del cuello que cubrió de pequeños besos y mordisquitos y luego lamió y mordió aquellas erosionadas y voluptuosas cimas, atrapando con su lengua algunas irreductibles gotas de agua en el proceso. Tal y como Viktor había sospechado, la piel, salada y dulce a partes iguales, como el arroz, olía ligeramente a jabón, pero sobre todo a Yuuri, a una mezcla de sol, arena y piedra mojada. En lo que respecta a este, ante todo aquella atención, Yuuri reaccionó con un gritito embriagador. Por si no fuera poco, Viktor repitió la operación con el hombro derecho. 

-¡Oh, Krasavchik (precioso)! -exclamó Viktor conmovido, tras darle un beso en su amplia y perfecta frente.

Viktor volvió a ensanchar el albornoz de Yuuri, de modo que ahora el pecho de Yuuri, estrecho, fibroso y dorado, quedaba expuesto. Desde luego, desnudar a Yuuri era como abrir un regalo de cumpleaños. Cubrió la zona recién descubierta con más besos y lametazos. Viktor quería hacerlo bien, quería disfrutar de él, poco a poco, deleitándose con cada jirón de piel, como quien degusta un postre esperado por largo tiempo. Entonces, Viktor se topó con un par de pezones rosados y delicados, y su lengua no pudo evitar la tentación de jugar con ellos. Yuuri, arqueó su espalda, ocasión que Viktor aprovechó para pasar su mano por aquella sublime curva. Los jadeos del japonés retumbaron atrevidos por la habitación. Viktor estaba encantado, le congratulaba comprobar que el Yuuri sobrio era mucho más sensible y mucho más estimulante que el Yuuri ebrio. Además, la luz de la que disfrutaba, le dejaba ver todas y cada una de sus fantásticas y diversas reacciones.

\- Tranquilo, milyj (cariño)-rió Viktor- No hemos hecho más que empezar. 

Entonces, como si quisiera vengarse de él, Yuuri le tomó por la corbata, obligándole a mirarle, mientras con un movimiento pendular, lograba que sus partes íntimas se encajaran lascivamente.

-¡Tú también! -casi ordenó con una mirada encendida y fulgurante aquel pequeño demonio nipón. 

Y acto seguido se aferró a su la camisa como si quisiera arrancársela. 

-Tranquilo, milyj.- repitió Viktor encantado, mientras desabrochaba su camisa, antes de que Yuuri la destrozara. 

En ese mismo instante, Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco y soltó otro fascinante gemido, solo que esta vez Viktor ni siquiera le estaba tocando. Por fortuna, esta vez las neuronas del ruso fueron rápidas.

-¿Solnyshko?- probó Viktor todavía sorprendido por sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Mmmm? -gimió Yuuri, subyugado por el placer. 

-Yuuri- se atrevió a preguntar Viktor- ¿Te excita que te hable en ruso?

Yuuri esbozó una expresión cautiva y avergonzada totalmente arrebatadora, para después girar su rojísima cara. 

-Es.... sexy-admitió.

-No pasa nada -rió Viktor- A mí también me encanta cuando hablas en japonés -a continuación, Viktor se colocó justo a la altura del oído de Yuuri- ¿Sabes, lyubimij (querido)? 

-¡Viktor! -se quejó un extasiado Yuuri.

Viktor volvió a descender con otra cadena de besos, mientras iba enumerando todos los piropos y tratamientos amorosos rusos que pudo recordar. Disfrutaba enormemente el contemplar cómo Yuuri iba retorciéndose de amor con cada uno de ellos. Por increíble que pareciera, Yuuri también se iba relajando y dejándose llevar progresivamente. 

-¡Oh, lyobov moy! (amor mío) -susurró picaramente- ¡Daragoj! (querido) ¡Malysh! ¡Krasavchik moy!

Por su parte, Yuuri había entrado en acción, acariciando la espalda de Viktor, mordiéndole el cuello de tanto en tanto, y pasando sus finos y certeros dedos por el blanquecino cabello. Finalmente, Viktor se atrevió a abrir del todo el dichoso albornoz, para sorprenderse otra vez más con su contenido. Volvió a morderse los labios. Yuuri había tenido el detalle de dejarse puestos los calzoncillos, tal vez para que pudiera quitárselo él. Antes de ello, Viktor se centró en los poderosos y añorados muslos que tomó con cada mano para separar aún más las piernas de Yuuri. Así mismo, se apresuró en recorrerlos a base de más pequeños mordiscos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -canturreó Viktor, jugando con la goma, antes de besarle el ombligo. Una ardiente y diabólica idea se fue fraguando en su pérfida cabeza, conforme admiraba el hinchado bulto que se levantaba dolorosamente bajo la tela. Había un cierto favor que tenía que devolverle a aquel pequeño diablillo desde la noche de Sochi. Así, de un fuerte tirón, terminó de desnudar a un indefenso Yuuri, quien llegó a incorporarse algo asustado. 

-¿Viktor? -preguntó este.

-Shh -le calmó Viktor, acariciando su miembro erguido e inflado.- Escucha, Yuuri. A partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner serias. Si no te gusta algo de que lo te hago, por favor, dímelo. ¿De acuerdo? 

Yuuri asintió, atribulado y excitado a partes iguales. Viktor volvió a centrarse en el abdomen el cual, una vez liberado de la molesta tela dejaba escapar todo el aroma de Yuuri, revigorizante y depravado, reconcentrado en esa parte de su anatomía. Viktor comenzó restregando lentamente su lengua contra la punta, como un niño que prueba una golosina nueva, ansioso pero cauteloso. A continuación, se deslizó por toda su extensión, como si quisiera reafirmar la imponente erección. Yuuri empezó a temblar. Entonces, Viktor levantó la mirada y supo que este se había tapado la boca y cerrado los ojos, en actitud virginal. Viktor le tomó otra vez por la barbilla, y le besó en la frente.

-No, solnyshko, no -le riñó con dulzura- No apartes la mirada. No eres el único con derecho a pedirlo. 

Así, Viktor volvió a envolver el glande de Yuuri con su lengua, para justo después ir tragándoselo poco a poco. Un sonoro gorjeo surgió de la garganta de Yuuri, y Viktor se sintió sinceramente halagado, aunque no tanto como cuando levantó su mirada para clavarla en la de su enloquecidoy obediente amante. Con rauda destreza, Viktor se incorporó solo para abrir el bote de vaselina, sin dejar de acariciar la sensible virilidad de Yuuri. El pobre muchacho, se tensó irremediablemente cuando Viktor introdujo el primer dedo. 

-¿Te duele? -tuvo la delicadeza de preguntar. 

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. 

-Sólo es raro -jadeó-, pero no pares, por favor. 

-Sus deseos son órdenes -suspiró Viktor.

Conforme fue ensanchando el delicado interior de Yuuri, Viktor retomó el miembro de este. Lo besó con ternura para después lamerlo libidinosamente. Yuuri le correspondió arqueando la espalda, y agitando sus portentosas caderas en un baile tan incontrolable como lascivo. Encantado con todas esas hermosas reacciones, Viktor terminó de devorar a Yuuri, acomodándolo entre las carrillos y la lengua, al mismo tiempo que insertaba el segundo dedo. El ritmo de las caderas se aceleró vertiginosamente y el enfervorecido muchacho soltó otro precioso gritito. Viktor probaba a Yuuri en toda su extensión, desde el frágil y ácido glande, a la gruesa y picante base. Sin embargo, pronto dirigió su atención hacia otras partes del eufórico muchacho igualmente interesantes. 

“Veamos, han pasado mucho meses, pero juraría que el punto estaba más o menos por...¡aquí!”  
Un orgulloso rugido resonó en los oídos de Viktor, seguido de un adorable ronroneo. 

-¡Viktor! -le llamó Yuuri, completamente poseído por todas las placenteras sensaciones que le acosaban.

-Sí, lyobov moy -contestó Viktor con la voz inundada de lujuria.- ¿Te gusta? 

-Ummm, ¡Viktor! -a penas llegó a contestar Yuuri con la respiración agitada- Me siento muy extraño...pero... me gusta. ¡Es genial! ¡No pares! 

Aquella fue la señal final para Viktor. Volvió a devorar vorazmente el miembro de Yuuri, al tiempo que tres dedos lo penetraban y se cebaban con aquel pequeño botoncito de su interior. Una vibración más que características subió por la espalda de Yuuri. No tardó en desbordarse en la boca de Viktor, quien saboreó encantado su espesa y cálida esencia. 

-¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! -le llamó Yuuri entre jadeos. 

El ruso acudió a la llamada, besándole la frente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, krasavchik -le consoló.

-Viktor, ¿te lo has tragado? -preguntó Yuuri escandalizado.- ¡No, escúpelo!

-¿Por qué, mi amor?- replicó Viktor cariñosamente.

-¡Es asqueroso! 

-No, solnyshko -le aseguró Viktor, besándole la mano caballerosamente.- Nada que venga de ti puede resultarme asqueroso. 

Y volvió a besarle en los labios, para que probara su propio sabor, mientras ambos se unían en un profundo abrazo. En él, Viktor notó no sólo su imperiosa y demandante erección, si no la nueva e incipiente de Yuuri. Viktor estaba gratamente impresionado, la resistencia y la rápida recuperación eran cualidades que Yuuri no sólo aplicaba al patinaje. 

-Todavía no hemos terminado, mylij- le advirtió, atusándole el pelo, para después terminar de desnudarse. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a abrazarse apasionadamente a Yuuri, que le correspondió con un juguetón lametazo en los labios. 

-Yo- titubeó Viktor- creo que voy a meterla. ¿Está bien?

-Por favor -respondió Yuuri extasiado. 

-Mi dulce y travieso niño, mi príncipe- ronroneó Viktor, ante tan buena disposición. 

Para entonces, Yuuri había abandonado sus reservas y se comportaba del modo apasionado y hedonista que Viktor siempre había sospechado. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, Viktor debía reconocer que él también estaba asustado. Temía no ser capaz de controlarse y terminar haciéndole daño o peor aún, no respetando sus deseos, por lo que cuando se aventuró a entrar en el joven, procuró ser lo más gentil y delicado que pudo. 

Buscó el condón, arrepintiéndose de no haberlo acercado antes al lecho, pues le atemorizaba la idea de que una vez alejado de él, su adorable Yuuri desapareciera como un sueño demasiado hermoso como para ser real. Raudo, volvió junto a él, al tiempo que abría el envoltorio y se quitaba los pantalones. Respiró hondo cuando se lo ponía, controlando el temblor casi adolescente de sus dedos, mientras Yuuri lo miraba curioso y admirado o nervioso, impaciente tal vez, como si Viktor estuviera realizando un ritual prohibido. 

Tomó el muslo derecho para levantar al japonés y asentarse lo más cómodamente dentro de él. Lenta pero firmemente, la punta se abrió paso por Yuuri, al tiempo que un océano de calidez, hospitalidad y firme pero lúbrica estrechez le invitaban a adentrarse cada vez un poco más. Viktor resopló embriagado. La vaselina había funcionado a las mil maravillas, sobre todo cuando constató que Yuuri se estaba mordiendo los labios con avidez, para después volver a encorvarse, exigiendo con sus caderas un contacto más pronunciado. Era imposible negarse a semejante petición, especialmente cuando el interior de Yuuri empezó a apretarle con ahínco. Viktor no tardó mucho en ceder y zambullirse completamente en su japonés. 

Una profunda ola de satisfacción y efervescente placer, le anegaron como una ola majestuosa. Rugió al saberse dentro.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó tiernamente Yuuri.- Tienes una cara muy rara.

Viktor rió. Incluso entonces Yuuri era incapaz de preocuparse sólo de sí mismo. Lo besó por enésima vez. Posiblemente nunca se cansaría de besarle.

-¡Esa debería ser mi frase! -rió Viktor- ¿Y tú, lyobov moy? ¿Estás bien?

-Duele un poquito -reconoció Yuuri con voz temblorosa.- Pero estoy bien. ¡Oh, Viktor, te estoy sintiendo mucho! 

Entonces empezaré a moverme -anunció Viktor.- Si te sientes mal...

-¡Te lo diré!- le interrumpió Yuuri risueño.- Vamos, Viktor- le susurró estrechándose con picardía- No soy una muñequita que se pueda quebrar así como así. 

Al sentir el interior de Yuuri, cerniéndose imperiosamente sobre él, primero comfortable y atrayente pero después opresivo, como demasiadas mantas en invierno, algo se desconectó en la mente de Yuuri. Privado de cualquier escrúpulo, así como de cualquier resto de su maltrecha razón, balanceó sus caderas para inmiscuirse impúdicamente en las atrayentes profundidades de Yuuri. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Yuuri empezó a acompañarle en aquel baile delirante, hasta el punto de que ambas caderas llegaron a acompasarse. Poco después, Viktor logró impactar contra el punto flaco de Yuuri, a lo que el japonés respondió con un sonoro gorjeo de placer. Por si esto no fuera lo suficientemente disfrutable para Viktor, Yuuri también optó por entrecruzar sus tonificadas piernas, dulce pero enérgicamente, tras la espalda de su entrenador, por lo que el contacto se intensificó maravillosamente. 

-Yuuri -gimió Viktor, obnuvilado por el placer que lo enloquecía- ¡Te amo! 

Acto seguido y aferrándose con amabas manos a los muslos de Yuuri, se dedicó afianzar cada una de sus envestidas, haciéndolas más decididas y efectivas, abusando de un lugar en particular. Yuuri volvió a ronronear hasta casi alcanzar el llanto.

-¡Yo también te amo! -lloró Yuuri- ¡Oh, te amo, Viktor!

Continuaron así un tiempo, quizá unos cuantos minutos, uniéndose para después alejarse el uno del otro, en un ciclo tan absurdo como deleitable, parándose a veces solo un poco para besarse, acariciarse o morderse, y luego volver a empezar. En esas breves pausas, casi imperceptibles en la continuidad del vaivén, a Viktor le pareció sentir en sus sienes el palpitar amalgamado de ambos corazones que durante unos segundos se aunaban convirtiéndose en una única entidad. 

Pero aquel ciclo demente no podía sostenerse para siempre, sobre todo con la insistente y golosa fricción que el interior de Yuuri ejercía sobre el ruso. Entonces, cuando Viktor vio aquella mirada febril, rebosante de lujuria en los ojos de Yuuri, así como sintió aquel clamoroso temblor en sus caderas, supo que había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar en una última y espectacular explosión. Se vació por completo en Yuuri, mientras la esencia del chico le salpicaba y manchaba el ombligo. Ambos gimieron hondamente, mientras Viktor se retiraba agotado, de Yuuri, por miedo a dejarse caer sobre él, y terminar de aplastarle. Sin embargo, pronto ya se había acurrucado a su lado como un gatito esperando mimos. 

Viktor a penas podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se había vuelto a acostar con Yuuri, su Yuuri, y él decía que lo quería, que lo amaba. ¡Qué curiosa era la vida, que te da aquello que ansías, sólo cuando te resignas a darlo por perdido! Después de todos esos meses de dudas, de desesperación y espera, ahora estaba retozando a su lado, tras haber experimentado uno de los encuentros más plenos y satisfactorios de su vida. Le peinó aquel desastroso cabello oscuro, contemplando sus relucientes mejillas, rojas como la fruta madura, preguntándose en vano, si acaso habría en el mundo una criatura más perfecta y hermosa que aquella junto a la que yacía. Yuuri le sonrió, con sus ojos repletos de luces chispeantes.  
Eso, eso...-intentó decir con la respiración todavía afectada.

-¿Ha estado bien, verdad? -continuó Viktor, temeroso de que esa no fuera la respuesta que Yuuri buscaba.

-Sí -afirmó Yuuri.- Ha sido genial.

Me alegro de que te gustara- le susurró Viktor, regodeándose en su ego y besándole el hombro- ¿Sabes? Si te sigue apeteciendo, podríamos ir a por otra ronda.   
Por desgracia, todo lo que Viktor obtuvo como respuesta fue un gracioso ronquidito. Después de una noche en blanco y un día de altibajos y emociones a flor de piel, la imperiosa fuerza del sexo había terminado de agotar al pobre Yuuri. Viktor, conocedor de primera mano de todo aquello, se limitó a besarle una vez más en los labios y abrazarle hasta quedarse él también dormido. 

A la mañana siguiente, su amante todavía estaba ahí, y lo saludó con una radiante sonrisa llena de amor, de la que Viktor a penas se consideraba merecedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al fin el largamente esperado lemon. Espero haber estado a la altura de las expectativas. No me podía ir de vacaciones sin dejarles esto. Y es que me voy dos semanas a Japón, y no podré actualizar durante al menos ese tiempo. De hecho, he querido actualizar hoy porque mañana voy a estar ocupada ultimando los preparativos. Les pido paciencia, creo que para el 18 de Agosto se me habrá pasado el jet lag, aunque no prometo nada. Igualmente, dejo el país el 31, así que si alguien me manda un mensaje después y tardo en responder, ya sabe a qué se debe. 
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón. La verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por que quedara bien después de todo lo que les había hecho esperar. Incluso se lo di a leer a una amiga de confianza para que le diera su visto bueno XD 
> 
> No me puedo marchar sin dar la gracias por el apoyo: por seguir leyendo pacientemente, por las reviews y los kudos. ¡Muchas gracias, gente! Y sin más que decir, les mando abrazos y nos despedimos en un par de semanas. ¡Qué vaya muy bien!


	29. Interludio amoroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras toda la tensión de la Copa China, Viktor y Yuuri descansan en Hasetsu antes de enfrentarse a la Copa Rostelcom.

Lacerante dolor. Vitya se estremeció de dolor en el mismo instante en que el peine le recorrió el herido cuero cabelludo. 

-¡Estate quieto!- exigió aquella misteriosa y arisca mujer.- ¿Cómo quieres que te arregle el pelo si no paras de moverte? 

Dada su imponente voz y regio lenguaje corporal, Vitya la obedeció casi por instinto, como un animal que agacha la cabeza ante el alfa de su manada, si bien esto no le impidió aprovechar el espejo para echarle vistazos furtivos a su improvisada peluquera. Había visto a aquella apabullante dama, de rasgos finos, enjutos y estirados, como si el exhaustivo moño con el que se recogía el cabello cobrizo le estirase la piel del rostro; y chispeantes ojos verdes. Había intuido que posiblemente fuera la pareja de Yakov y el verla abrir la puerta de la casa de este se lo había confirmado. La majestuosa señora se paró unos instantes en seco, seguramente horrorizada por el esperpéntico aspecto que presentaban Vitya y su avergonzada madre, para que justo después su cerebro volviera a ponerse en marcha y le dictase qué hacer. 

-¡Yakov!- llamó inmediatamente con un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que su marido se enterara pero no tanto como para llamar la atención. 

-¿Pero qué quieren a estas horas? -gruñó un desubicado entrenador en pijama. Entonces, Yakov salió al descansillo, para aparentar, él también haber perdido sangre en las mejillas. 

-¿Señora Nikiforova?- tartamudeó obviamente conmovido.- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Por su parte, Ekaterina no levantó la vista del suelo. A Viktya le encantaría poder decir que era la ocasión que más avergonzada había visto a su madre. Por desgracia, no era así. Casi como de mimesis inconsciente se tratara, a él también le pesaba demasiado la nuca como para enfrentarse a Yakov. No es que le venerase hasta el punto de obedecerle, pero si lo respetaba lo suficiente como para que no le gustase que lo viera en ese lamentable estado.

-Por favor- susurró Ekaterina con voz apenas audible,- Sentimos mucho las molestias, pero no tenemos adónde ir. ¿Podríamos pasar esta noche en su casa? Sólo será esta noche...

Yakov permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta, boqueando mientras su frenética mirada escaneaba a Vitya y a su madre en un vano intento de comprender lo que estaba viendo. 

-¿Es que no vas a dejarles pasar? -preguntó la señora visiblemente impaciente. Su duro tono de voz sirvió para que Yakov reaccionara.

-¿Qué?- trastabilló- ¡Oh, sí, claro! Pasen por favor.

-Lo siento mucho- volvió a disculparse Ekaterina, con las manos temblando mientras se aferraba a la barandilla para subir las escaleras,- Les juro que sólo será esta vez.

La señora se apresuró a tomarla de las manos, para detener el temblor y dotarla de algo de firmeza, gesto que acompañó con una sonrisa tan tierna como impredecible. 

-Por favor, no te disculpes, querida.- le susurró dulcemente.- No nos causas ningún disturbio. ¿Verdad, querido?

-Por supuesto, señora Nikiforova- le confirmó Yakov sonriendo a pesar de cierto pavor reticente.- Nuestra casa es su casa. ¡Vitya, date prisa en entrar! 

Vitya no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verse en el interior del que fuera el hogar de su entrenador, pues este era todo lo contrario al entorno en el que había crecido: lujoso y gigantesco en sus formas pero gélido e impersonal en su contenido. Por primera vez, a sus treces años de edad, Viktor Nikiforov se planteó la posibilidad de una vida distinta a la que había conseguido. 

-Querido -propuso aquella portentosa mujer volviéndose hacia Yakov- ¿Por qué no acompañas a la señora Nikiforova y le sirves un buen té?

-Claro, Lilia -asintió este conforme. Incluso con el peso de la humillación y la violencia en la piel, Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Hasta cierto punto era gracioso ver a su entrenador tan susmiso y obediente con su esposa. Entonces, la dama de hierro volcó toda su atención en el niño, logrando que un Vitya normalmente impertérrito y rebelde con los adultos se sobresaltara. 

-¡Tú, jovencito!- se dirigió a él- Tu vendrás conmigo al cuarto de baño. Alguien tiene que arreglar ese desastre que tienes por pelo. Date prisa que ya vamos tarde. Es por aquí. 

Había algo terrible en esa mujer que provocó que a Vitya se le pasaran las ganas de replicar. Se limitó a seguirla con una devoción casi robótica. Y ahí estaba, sentado frente al espejo del baño mientras la tal Lilia intenta igualarle el pelo y los gimoteos de su madre le llegaban desde la cocina. Como todo jovencito con demasiadas ganas de pertenecer al mundo de los mismos adultos que se esfuerzan por infravalorar su entendimiento, agudizó furtivamente el oído. 

-¡Dios Santo!-exclamó Yakov con la voz empapada de emoción como nunca antes.- Es increíble que haya aguantado hasta esos límites. ¿De verdad no ha pensado en buscar ayuda? No creo que nadie pueda vivir como usted dice que ha vivido sin perder la cordura.

Ya le he dicho que al principio, él no era así. Además, mi marido es un hombre influyente. ¿Cree que realmente tengo a quién acudir? No quiero ni pensar lo que sus abogados nos harían a mí y a Vitenka...

-Entonces, ¿mejor malo conocido? -la interrumpió Yakov rabioso con la situación.- ¿Es lo que me quiere decir? 

Vitya oyó a su madre resoplar casi traviesamente. 

-¡Resulta hasta gracioso que su poder y su posición fueran precisamente lo que más me atrayera de él!-rió- Yo puedo aguantarlo, ¿sabe? Me he hecho a ello con los años. Pero mi pobre Vitenka... Él tiene un don, ¿verdad? 

-Eso es -afirmó Yakov con una suavidad y sinceridad casi conmovedoras.- Tiene el mayor talento innato para el patinaje y la danza que he visto en todos mis años de carrera. No sólo eso: tiene carisma. Es un seductor nato y el muy truhán lo sabe. No le garantizo nada, porque nunca se sabe, pero si entrena duro, a pesar de los años de atraso que lleva, creo que podría dar que hablar en la categoría junior dentro de poco. 

-Me alegra oírle decir eso.- afirmó dulcemente Ekaterina.- Sin embargo, mi marido no aprueba el patinaje. Los llamó... maricas en mallas. ¡Oh, disculpe! Espero no haberle ofendido. 

-¡No se preocupe!-rió Yakov- Muchos hombres piensan igual hasta que son desafiados a aguantar las rutinas de entrenamiento más básicas de los patinadores. No es nada que no haya oído ya. 

-El caso es que Viktenka no podrá desarrollar su don tal y como están las cosas en casa- explicó Ekaterina con convencimiento.- Y eso es algo que jamás podría perdonarme. Necesito alejar a mi niño de ese ambiente cuanto antes, para que no acabe peor que yo, pero no tengo fuerzas. Por eso, hay un favor que me gustaría pedirle.

Mientras tanto, Lilia seguía luchando con la maraña surrealista en que se había convertido el pelo de Viktor.

-¡Me temo que ha quedado demasiado trasquilado! Habrá que rapar aunque sea al dos.- sentenció esta.

La terrible noticia unida a la certeza de que algo malo se estaba cocinando entre su madre y su entrenador y al dolor físico, hizo que Viktor empezara a debilitarse.

-¿Va a quedar muy corto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Como si ese fuera el peor problema del mundo!-se quejó Lilia.- ¡Volverá a crecer!

-¿Qué quiere que Vitya se quede a vivir con nosotros? - se escandalizó Yakov.

-Así es.- respondió Ekaterina con aplomo.- Es la única manera de salvarle de su padre. No se preocupe, para Anatoli, Vitya es ahora mismo, más un estorbo que un heredero. Le garantizo que nos les faltará de nada.

-Eso es altamente inusual -susurró el entrenador abatido. 

Vitya sintió naúseas. No es que alejarse de su padre no le alegrara, pero dejar de ver a su madre, saber que estaría a solas con él, le hacía sentir como si el suelo bajo él se tambaleara. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para retenerlas. Lilia chasqueó la lengua al constatarlo. 

-¡Jovencito!-le riño- ¡Haz el favor de levantar ahora mismo esa cara y mirarte al espejo!

El adolescente obedeció como si de un resorte se tratara. Apenas se reconoció cuando se miró al espejo. Ante él apareció un chico con el cuero cabelludo maltratado casi a la vista y con la cara abollada por los golpes. 

-¿Te apena su aspecto, querido?- le preguntó Lilia sin ápice de tacto o compasión.

Viktor se limitó a asentir.

-Te he visto entrenar junto a mi marido. Eres hermoso -le dijo.- Ningún corte de pelo o herida puede cambiar eso. Él sólo te ha arrebatado la belleza temporalmente. El cabello crecerá y los cortes y moraduras se curarán. Pero tu orgullo sólo lo tocas tú. ¿Dejarás que eso también se estropee? ¿Le darás esa satisfacción?

-No, señora- farfulló Vitya. La lengua se le enredaba en la boca.

-No te he entendido, querido. Habla con propiedad.

-No, señora- repitió Vitya mientras se limpiaba dolorosamente las lágrimas.

-Así me gusta- le premió Lilia, acariciándole el cráneo.- Tu dignidad es sólo tuya, tu verdadera belleza. No dejes que nadie te la arrebate. Ahora dúchate. Te prepararé el cuarto. 

Viktor se despertó abotargado pero con una tranquilidad casi sorprendente. Pareciera que las pesadillas se hubieran vuelto menos intensas. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un misterio porque de pronto su subconsciente se empeñaba en acosarle con todos esos acontecimientos trasnochados. A decir verdad, tenía unas cuantas teorías sobre el tema. La que más le gustaba tenía qué ver con lo distinta que era su vida en esos momentos. Yuuri. 

Como si el recuerdo de sus últimas semanas representara un verdadero chute de alegría, Viktor no pudo evitar estirarse enérgicamente para volver a enredarse juguetonamente con el edredón y la almohada. Yuuri, el mejor regalo que la vida le podía ofrecer. Recordaba con una claridad ardiente la primera mañana que se habían despertado uno al lado del otro, los besos matinales, cómo habían atravesado el hall del hotel cogidos de la mano, ante la mirada inquieta de Celestino y Chulanont, mientras Chris se dedicaba a guiñarle el ojo en la distancia. Desde entonces, una dulzura inusitada se había ido inflintrado en su día a día. 

Y es que cuando regresaron a Yuutopia, Viktor se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse a los padres de Yuuri. No en vano había besado a su único varón, el mismo de cuya carrera deportiva se había responsabilizado delante de todo el mundo. Para su desconcierto, las situaciones que había imaginado en su cabeza nunca llegaron a manifestarse. Nadie le preguntó nada, simplemente siguieron sus vidas como si nada, sin escatimar cercanía y hospitalidad, invitándole sin que el propio Viktor se percatara de ello al principio, a convertirse en un miembro más de la familia. Como si esta aceptación callada no fuera suficiente bendición, la compañía de Yuuri había probado ser todavía más deliciosa de lo que él habría podido soñar. 

Después de aquel satisfactorio primer round, sus cuerpos habían aprendido a bailar al mismo son en varios ocasiones, cada una más mágica que la anterior. Viktor gustó de recrearse en aquella traviesa tarde en los baños termales, cuando Yuuri y él se enredaron con una naturalidad tal que parecía una mera casualidad. El rostro enrojecido por el vapor y la pasión de su amado todavía invadía la mente de Viktor cuando el ruido de una puerta corredera chocando contra el dintel lo sobresaltó. Se giró para toparse con un Yuuri que lo observaba, apoyado en la puerta, con una expresión exaltada y pícara bajo los cristales de la gafas. 

-¿Yuuri? -llamó Viktor descolocado.

-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó este algo apurado de pronto.

-No, tranquilo -le aseguró.- Aunque, ¿sueles entrar así en las habitaciones de los huéspedes? 

Yuuri volvió a ponerse como un tomate, y Viktor no perdió nota de un espectáculo al que se había vuelvo adicto. 

-¿Eh? -preguntó el japonés bobaliconamente.- Yo...

-Dime -le apremió Viktor.- ¿Querías algo?

-Bueno -empezó Yuuri.- Hoy es miércoles. 

-¿Y? 

-Es el día en que mis padres se van a la lonja de pescado a por ingredientes -le explicó Yuuri.- Y hoy también se han llevado a Mari Oneechan.  
Entonces -dedujo Viktor con el dedo índice en los labios.- Estamos solos...

Yuuri asintió mientras retorcía sus estrechas caderas contra la puerta en un gesto coqueto. 

-¿Y has venido corriendo a buscarme para seducirme? Eres todo un peligro -rió Viktor- ¿Saben tus padres que te has vuelto así de travieso?

-Yo, bueno -se sonrojó Yuuri.- ¿No te apetece? 

Viktor escondió su conmovido rostro bajo su mano. Ese chico iba a intoxicarle de amor. 

-Ven aquí- le indicó alargando la mano hacia él.

Yuuri no perdió tiempo en reunirse con su amante, colocándose sobre su regazo.

-¿Este es el famoso servicio especial del ryokan Yuutopia?-ronroneó mientras Yuuri le abrazaba y comenzaban a besarse. Sus lenguas se derretían la una a la otra en una cocción donde el ingrediente secreto era el amor, otorgándole chasquidos eléctricos al ruso en el cerebro que aún a pesar de haber sido percibidos con anterioridad no dejaban de ser menos exitantes y novedosos. 

Como si de un mal hábito imposible de corregir se tratara, Viktor le puso una mano en la cadera, levantándole la camiseta y dejando al descubierto el sensible pecho. Yuuri le ayudó a deshacerse de lo que quedaba de la prenda, alzándola sobre su cabeza sin dejar de jadear en los espacios que le dejaban los asfixiantes besos. Entonces, Viktor sintió una punzada de cosquilloso placer recorrerle la entrepierna. Levantó la mirada para toparse con un Yuuri desconcertado. El pobre había puesto la mano ahí por error. Viktor sonrío maleficamente, agradecido por aquella impensable combinación de inocencia y perversión que era Yuuri.

-Es verdad que duermes desnudo -constató este.

-¿Te sorprende?- le susurró Viktor al oído antes de mordisquear sus lóbulos.

-Mmm -gimió el moreno.- No, en realidad ya lo sabía. Sólo lo había olvidado.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo ha llegado ese dato a su conocimiento, señor Katsuki? -ronroneó Viktor mientras le devoraba el cuello.

-Eenn- gimoteó Yuuri adorablemente.- una revista.

-Oh, claro -exclamó Viktor- ¿En esas revistas de dónde sacabas mis pósters? 

-Mmm -contestó Yuuri, estremeciéndose bajo el yugo de la lengua de Viktor sobre sus pezones.- ¡Viktor!

-Dime, Yuuri -le preguntó el ruso sin poder contener su lujuria.- He visto que tenías ejemplares muy vistosos. ¿Te gustaba sólo mirarlos o los usabas para algo más?  
¡Viktor! -se quejó Yuuri.

-¡Oh, vamos! -insistió Viktor- ¿Con todo lo que hemos hecho ya, no me lo quieres decir?

-¡Viktor! -chilló Yuuri apartando a su amante.

Viktor supo el preciso momento en que Yuuri volvió a ver su miembro. Medir su nivel de incomodidad por la intensidad de su rubor se había vuelto un deporte. 

-¿Puedo tocarla? -preguntó Yuuri ingenuo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella -le aseguró Viktor.- Siempre que la trates con delicadeza, claro. 

-La verdad es que siempre ha habido algo que he querido hacer -confesó Yuuri con la emoción rasgándole la voz. 

-Muy bien -consintió Viktor, mientras le quitaba las gafas.- Hoy mandas tú. Veamos qué se te ocurre.

Y el ruso se estremeció cuando un brillo incandescente cruzó los ojos oscuros de Yuuri. Todavía titubeante, Yuuri tomó el miembro por la base con la duda de aquel que se enfrenta a un vegetal desconocido. 

-No estoy seguro de si me saldrá bien -se excusó Yuuri.

-Yo, sin embargo, creo que has nacido para esto -rió Viktor.

Y era cierto. En el sexo como en el patinaje, Yuuri aprendía rápido. 

-No te preocupes- le aseguró, acariciándole el pelo.- Si algo no me gusta, te lo haré saber. 

Yuuri hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, antes de volver a centrarse en aquella columna de carne que manipulaba con tanto respeto. El primer y pacífico choque de la lengua del asiático contra el glande de Viktor, hizo que este último se estremeciera de placer. A continuación, Yuuri descendió su lengua por toda la extensión de Viktor en movimientos de espiral, hasta introducirlo completamente en su boca. Un tsunami de placer impactó contra su cerebro, cuando Yuuri lo acorraló contra el fondo de su garganta. La ejecución no había disminuido desde su última mamada en Sochi, si no, al contrario, se había incrementado con una complicada mezcla de finura y atrevimiento. Definitivamente, Yuuri había nacido para ello. Ahogado en su propia dicha, Viktor apenas se percató de los síntomas de su rendición final. 

-¡Para, Yuuri! -le ordenó.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó el chico temeroso.

-Al revés -se apresuró a aclarar Viktor.- Me estabas volviendo loco, demasiado. Si continuabas así, terminaría pronto.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Yuuri incrédulo.

-No todos tenemos tu gran resistencia -se quejó Viktor.

-Perdón -se disculpó Yuuri, sacándole la lengua pícaramente, justo antes de aposentarse cerca del miembro todavía erguido de Viktor.

El más joven aprovechó su posición para empezar a restregarse contra la torturada virilidad de Viktor, quién no podía dejar de ronronear extasiado ante tantas atenciones. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri le besaba los labios y el rostro.

-Lo hacía- le susurró el chico de pronto al oído.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó un Viktor confundido por su propia exitación.

-Con los pósters -confesó Yuuri deliciosamente ruborizado, bajando su oscura y misteriosa mirada.- Pensaba en ti y lo hacía. Has sido mi primera y única fantasía.   
Niño travieso -rugió Viktor, justo cuando Yuuri decidió empalarse sobre él. 

El japonés se quedó unos istantes sentado sobre Viktor, como intentando retomar fuerzas. Entonces, Viktor lo acercó hacia él por medio de un tierno abrazo y lo alentó por medio de ligeros besos en los labios. Yuuri soltó un jadeo ronco antes de iniciar su sugerente y pendular movimiento de carreras, a lo que Viktor respondió recostándose sobre el respaldo de la cama y dejándose hacer. Apenas emitió un poder mínimo al aferrar ligeramente las caderas de su amante con las manos. Mientras, se dejaba llevar por las hormigueantes descargas eléctricas que el cálido entorno de Yuuri le proporcionaba, asiéndole con una determinación sólo equiparada con delicadeza oculta. La encantadora actitud de Yuuri, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos con sus propios movimientos en lo que no dejaba de parecer un abrazo demasiado largo terminó de seducirle. 

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Yuuri terminó de exprimirle irrevocablemente. Afortunadamente, Viktor había aprendido a resistirse a los estímulos de Yuuri lo suficiente como para esperar a que el cuerpo también se derritiera. Ambos cayeron el uno sobre le otro entre las sábanas del lecho de Viktor. 

-¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó un todavía tímido Yuuri. 

-Has estado espectacular, solnyshko -le besó Viktor en la frente.- Gracias por este maravilloso despertar.

-Yuuri rió cuando Viktor empezó a besarle todo el pecho, ante las insidiosas cosquillas. 

-Ya tebya lyublyu vsem serdtsem- le susurró Viktor. (Te quiero con toda mi alma)

-¡Viktor!-se quejó Yuuri en vano, pues Viktor aprovechó para insertar su lengua en la boca abierta. Ambos se unieron en otro largo beso que degustaron con paciencia de gourmet. 

-Así que, tú y mis pósters, ¿eh? -se burló Viktor.

-No me lo recuerdes- le pidió Viktor antes de ocultar el rostro en la almohada. 

-Oh, vamos, es muy halagador- insistió Viktor, divertido.- ¿Y cuál era tu favorito? 

Justo en el momento en que Yuuri iba a responder, la llamada a la puerta le sobresaltó.

-¡Yuuri! -llamó la reconocible voz de la madre de Yuuri.- Okaeri!!! (Hemos vuelto)

-Tadaima, okaasan (Bienvenida, mamá) -se apresuró a responder Yuuri.- Dou datta? Sakana o... (¿Qué tal con el pescado?)

Viktor no pudo aguantar la tentación de besar a su amante en el hombro. Ahora que se había vuelto para hablar con su madre, la situación se le hacía demasiado apetitosa. 

-Ippai mottemashita wa! (Hemos traído un montón)- contestó Hiroko, ajena a todo.- Mari-chan no koto tetsudawanasai! (Ve a ayudar a Mari).

-Mou sugu iku yo! (ahora voy) -respondió Yuuri a duras penas, atribulado por las caricias a las que Viktor no había dejado de someterle. El ruso notó como Yuuri intentaba zafarse, pero no lo permitió, abrazándose a su espalda con más fuerzas, chistándole burlón. 

-¿De qué vas? -se quejó Yuuri.- Nos van a pillar.

-Pues claro que sí, sobre todo si eres tan obvio- repuso Viktor, a lo que Yuuri reaccionó con un mohín.

-Vale, lo entiendo- replicó este enfadado.- Es culpa mía por querer aprovechar la ocasión.

Viktor, por su parte, decidió tomar ventaja de la baja guardia de Yuuri para volver a abrazarlo y estrujarle entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah, solnyshko! -canturreó- Por mi puedes despertarme así durante el resto de mi vida.

Así, justo cuando creyeron que el peligro había pasado, otra voz volvió a hablarles desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Yuuri, hermano tonto!- exclamó Mari en un inglés perfeccionado tras ciertas interacciones con Viktor.- Mueve el culo y baja a ayudar. ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis entrenando a estas horas? Y sois obvios los dos. ¿O por qué te crees que mamá sabe que estás en la habitación de Viktor? Os está oyendo todo el hotel, así que dejad de hacer guarradas. ¡Y que sea la última vez que usáis el onsen para vuestras cosas, que luego me toca limpiarlo a mí!

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron, primero anonadados, para justo después no poder reprimir la risa.

-Tiene razón- reflexionó Yuuri.- Deberíamos irnos ya.

Sin embargo, Viktor o mejor dicho, su inquieta parte inferior, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar de tan buen grado aquel celestial lecho. Volvió a abrazar la espalda de Yuuri, reconociendo con su piel, cada una de sus armoniosas curvas. Notó como aquella antena de sus deseos, parecía querer inmiscuirse entre las jugosas nalgas de Yuuri, una vez más, y supo que él también se había percatado de ello, por la manera por la que temblaba.

-¿Tú crees?- ronroneó, mientras le mordía el cuello delicadamente- ¿De verdad puedes quedarte así? 

-Mmm... está bien- se rindió Yuuri.- Sólo uno cortito. 

Viktor se apresuró en seguir la orden, empujando a Yuuri contra el colchón y colocándole a cuatro patas para poder penetrarlo con comodidad para ambos. Yuuri reprimió un gorjeo de placer cuando al fin lo hizo mientras a Viktor enmudecía en su deleitable prisión. Aquel segundo asalto fue tan breve como intenso. Tanto es así, que las piernas de Viktor aún temblaban al recordar la violencia con la que terminó dentro de él, incluso si sabía perfectamente que debía concentrarse en su trabajo de entrenador y estar pendiente de su ensayo. Afortunadamente, la visión del matrimonio Nishigori por el rabillo del ojo, lo sacó de sus perversos recuerdos.   
Buenos días- le saludó Yuuko.

-¿Qué tal os va, tortolitos?- rió Takeshi. 

Viktor alzó las cejas para después resoplar sarcástico.

-Supongo que ya es inútil negar la evidencia, ¿verdad? 

-¡Ese beso en el aire fue lo más bonito y romántico que he visto en mi vida! -exclamó Yuuko a modo de confirmación.- Aún recuerdo la cara de Minako cuando caíste los dos al hielo. Fue espectacular. 

-Y todo el mundo lo vio...- masculló Viktor, arrepintiéndose ligeramente de su impulsividad.

Había sido una estupidez, tal vez la mejor de su vida ya que le había procurado a Yuuri, pero una estupidez en toda regla. Todos habían visto quién era él en realidad. El secreto que más celosamente se había esforzado en guardar durante su vida había quedado expuesto ante todos en cuestión de segundos. Había estado evitando deliberadamente ver los titulares rusos, ni siquiera las redes sociales. No creía tener estómago para lo que tuvieran qué decir sobre Yuuri y él. Takeshi, un tipo sencillo pero nada idiota, se percató enseguida de sus tribulaciones y decidió animarle con una contundente pero efectiva palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes -le aseguró.- Aquí nadie os juzga. Estáis en territorio amigo.

-Nos alegramos mucho por vosotros -ratificó Yuuko. 

Lo único que os pediríamos es que intentaséis no mostraros demasiado cariñosos por aquí – dijo Takeshi, algo incómodo ante su propia petición,- ya sabes, por las niñas. 

-Ya están demasiado adelantadas a su edad en demasiadas cuestiones- explicó su mujer.

-¡Contad con ello!- sonrío. 

Mientras aquella adorable pareja se alejaba, los pensamientos de Viktor volvieron a centrarse en la competición. Después de su breve charla con los Nishigori, se sentía en cierto modo esperezando. Su amor era un hecho irrefutable y si sus compatriotas se oponían a ellos, lo único que conseguirían era darse contra un muro de evidencias. Para ello, sólo debía procurar que el patinaje de Yuuri fuera incuestionable. Nada podría decir que no iban en serio, ni en la pista ni fuera de ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Viktor se sintió con fuerzas para arriesgarse a ser él mismo, y más cuando Yuuri le premiaba con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal esta vez, Viktor? -le consultó Yuuri- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que ese flip sigue siendo un desastre. Vuelvo a empezar desde el principio. 

Y a pesar de su cara de descontento, Yuuri se colocó en la posición inicial una vez más, con la resistencia y la perseverancia que Viktor esperaba que algún día le otorgaría una merecida e indiscutible victoria en tierras eslavas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya he vuelto, aunque en tan buenas condiciones como esperaba. Todavía tengo algo de jet lag y me despierto algo pronto por las mañanas. Sigo cansada y con algo de sueño.   
> Por desgracia cuando escribí este cap estaba algo enfadada y espero que eso no haya alterado mucho el resultado. Me disculpo de ante mano por ello.   
> Una vez más, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero hacerlo mejor la semana que viene.


	30. Mostrarle nuestro amor a Rusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri llegan a Rusia para competir en la Copa Rostelecom. Una vez en el hotel, Viktor empieza a plantearse todos los peligros que pueden amenazarles en un país tan poco amigables con parejas como la suya.

El cabello de Yuuri era un bosque negro poblado de abetos de púas opalescentes que apuntaban desafiantes y orgullosas las unas contra las otras. Viktor se sentía tentado a amansar aquel rebelde y aparentemente hostil jardín con el rastrillo de sus dedos, pero dos cosas le disuadían de hacerlo. 

La primera era su temor a despertarlo, pues la cara de inocente satisfacción y gracia con el universo era la más pura y hermosa expresión de la eternidad volátil que jamás hubiera contemplado en sus casi tres décadas de existencia. La segunda es que desde que pusieran pie en la Madre Patria, Viktor no había podido relajarse. Sabía con un certidumbre casi instintiva que se hallaban en territorio enemigo, como la fría, húmeda e insistente sensación de estar en presencia de un observador tan invisible como infatigable. Tal vez sólo fueran las nueve horas de avión que se le acababan de venir arriba como una mala enfermedad, como si un enorme parásito estuviera chupando todos y cada uno de los nutrientes de su sangre. Quizá sólo fuera la culpabilidad de volver a casa teniendo algo que ocultar. Viktor volvió a observar la carita complaciente y relajada de su bello durmiente preferido, con una expresión a medio camino entre la de un crítico de arte fascinado y el más perverso acosador. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las tersas mejillas hinchadas de carne, presos de un impulso demasiado fugaz como para ser detenido. 

Viktor sabía lo duro que era aquel mundo para la gente como ellos, la gente cuyo amor trascendía todas las reglas morales, sociales, los meros utilitarismos con los que los humanos habían intentado cercar tan inasible sentimiento. Por si la realidad de los homosexuales en Rusia no fuera de por sí lo bastante complicada, Viktor, en su propia estupidez, había colocado al ser más amable, puro y frágil que conocía en la más visible de las situaciones. No sólo era un gay en Rusia, era un extranjero, un deportista rival, que además de poder robarles méritos a la Gran Nación, les había arrebatado a una de sus estrellas, pervirtiéndola. Y si alguien se atrevía a mostrar un juicio divergente, sólo bastaba con visionar los últimos momentos de la Copa de China. Viktor rezaba porque la televisión rusa hubiera tomado la precaución de censurar aquel instante de “propaganda homosexual”. 

Así que finalmente, allí estaban: encerrados en una habitación que habían tenido el descaro de reservar como doble. Yuuri había caído fulminado por el agotamiento y se había quedado dormido sin llegar a abrir la cama. Mientras tanto, Viktor había hecho acopio de valor para enfrentarse a los titulares rusos. No podía seguir ignorándolos, escondiendo la cabeza bajo tierra, sobre todo si su obligación era proteger a Yuuri. El resultado le hizo chasquear la lengua de rabia cuando hubiese querido empezar a pegarles puñetazos a los cojines. 

“Éxito del entrenador Viktor Nikiforov en Sháng Hai”

“ Plata para un Viktor entrenador en China.   
¿Hubiese podido con el Oro si hubiera patinado él?”

“Entrenador Nikiforov acaba con una modesta plata en Sháng Hai  
¿Volverá a patinar o se trata de un capricho duradero? Analizamos las claves de su astronómica carrera”

No era sólo que se burlaran de sus planes de ser entrenador como si de una locura transitoria se tratase. Yuuri, la verdadera estrella, no aparecía por ningún lado. La soberbia y partidista prensa rusa había optado por ignorar su existencia como si de un trozo de carne atrapado entre los dientes se tratase. ¡Pensar que esa supuesta inmundicia podía darles esa lección de valentía y humildad que esos estúpidos chupatintas estaban pidiendo a gritos! Pero, esos cabrones, aún iban más lejos. Llegaban a utilizar a Viktor para denigrar los éxitos de una persona a la que ni se habían tomado el esfuerzo de citar: Su cerdito, su chico, su príncipe, su sol (solnyshka). Sabía perfectamente, y podía apostar por ello, que si Plisetski hubiera quedado segundo en la misma competición, toda Rusia se hubiera levantado en vítores. Precisamente por tener que soportar imbecilidades así, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a su tierra natal. 

A su lado, Yuuri empezó a revolverse en las sombras cada más traslúcidas y disipadas de lo que le quedaba de sueño. Se desperezó con la expresión más cómica y tierna que Viktor le había visto en todos sus forcejeos bajo sábanas anteriores. Siempre era un placer verle despertar, uno que era capaz de solventar cualquier desánimo en el ruso.

-¡Oh, milyj! -le saludó Viktor- ¿Ya te despiertas? Puedes dormir un poco más. Cuanto más descanses, mejor.

-No, estoy bien- bostezó Yuuri.- Estoy cansado de dormir. ¿Podemos dar una vuelta? Tengo ganas de estirar las piernas.

La sola imagen de ellos dos pululando por Moscú, siendo atrapados por aquellos alimañas de la prensa, expuestos, hacía que Viktor prefiera meter la mano en un tarro de cucarachas tamaño japonés, especialmente porque ya sabía que Yuuri sería el malo, el gran corruptor amarillo del campeón nacional.  
Por desgracia -argumentó Viktor forzando una sonrisa, tensando sus labios cual violinista empeñado en llegar a una nota imposible,- No conozco tanto Moscú como me gustaría.

Yuuri se quedó callado un segundo, enfrentándole con una mirada de descarada incredulidad.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -acertó a preguntar- Te noto nervioso. 

Viktor se retiró el argento flequillo de la frente, espirando sonoramente. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Yuuri, tal vez uno de los pocos seres capaces de ver tras sus mascara.

-Ya sabes dónde estamos, ¿verdad? -aventuró el eslavo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -inquirió Yuuri inocentemente.

-Verás, Yuuri -explicó Viktor.- Este no es el mejor lugar del mundo para parejas como tú y yo, ya sabes, de dos hombres...

Yuuri se le quedó mirando un instante con tal fijeza y emoción contenida que Viktor casi creyó estar a punto de ahogarse en aquellas lagunas negras. 

-Entiendo -concluyó este.- No te apetece mucho que nos vean juntos.

La manera en la que Yuuri bajó la cabeza y le miró de soslayo con los ojos más tristes que había puesto jamás, hizo que a Viktor se le rompiera el corazón.

-¡Ey, ey! -le susurró tiernamente mientras le levantaba la barbilla y le acariciaba los labios.- No lo malinterpretes. No soy yo. Yo me muero de llevarte del brazo por toda la ciudad y decirles a todos que el joven adorable, valiente y maravilloso que está mi aludo es mi amor y de nadie más. ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti y quién no vea el ser extraordinario que eres no se merece que perdamos tiempo con él! Te quiero, Yuuri. -le susurró al oído.- Ty maya lyubof' na fsyu zhizn` (te quiero con toda mi alma).

Viktor notó como Yuuri se había estremecido con aquel pequeño gesto y terminó abrazándole como si todas las células de su cuerpo le imploraran el deseado contacto.

-Pero –continuó Viktor,- Si nos ven juntos, sé que mucha gente en este país querría hacernos daño, y yo no puedo dejar que eso pase. No voy a permitir que nadie te ponga la mano encima o te haga la vida imposible de cualquier forma. ¡Tengo que protegerte!

Yuuri dejó caer su cabecita sobre el hombro de Viktor, en un ademán tan encantador como conciliador. Su mirada compasiva desde tan corta distancia, era, incluso con la barrera de las gafas, arrebatadora. 

-Has estado muy preocupado por mi durante el viaje, ¿verdad? -supuso Yuuri.- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado, lo prometo -prometió al tiempo que depositaba un cálido beso en el cuello de Viktor.- Aunque es una pena. Me muero por un café.

-¿Quieres café? ¡Yo te traeré café!- se ofreció Viktor con dadivoso entusiasmo.- He visto que hay un Starsbuck cerca. Tú, aprovecha para dar una vuelta por el hotel y estirar las piernas. 

-De acuerdo -rió Yuuri obediente, mientras presenciaba como su ex ídolo de infancia y ahora novio se preparaba para salir. 

Yuuri lo detuvo cuando Viktor estaba a punto de girar el picaporte para salir.

-¡Sólo una cosa más, Viktor!....

-¿Sí, solnyshka? -preguntó Viktor volviéndose hacia su amor. 

-Ai, ai, ¡Aishiteru yo, Viktor! (te amo, Viktor) -confesó Yuuri, con el rostro invadido del más furioso bermellón.

Una sonrisa involuntaria de pura ternura cruzó el rostro de Viktor.

-Ore mo ore no kawaii Yuuri ga daisuki desu. (Yo también adoro a mi dulce Yuuri)- contestó Viktor, guiñándole un ojo y satisfecho por poder haber hecho uso al fin de su escaso japonés.

Contra ataque y derribo. La cara de Yuuri pareció entrar en erupción.

-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!- chilló el japonés mientras su novio cerraba la puerta, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Salir del hotel fue fácil, incluso internarse en el famoso establecimiento de café y no ser reconocido resultó ser un tarea de niños. Posiblemente por ello, Viktor no pudo predecir que a su vuelta, habría una manada de repugnantes hienas hambrientas esperando por él. Agradeció llevar puestas sus gafas de sol para que no pudieran vislumbrar todo el asco que le producían.

-¡Señor Nikiforov! -llamó el más atrevido de ellos, abriendo la veda de caza.- ¡Unas preguntas!

-No tengo mucho tiempo - intentó escabullirse Viktor.- Como sabrán he de regresar con mi pupilo- Se aseguró de enfatizar la palabra de una forma pretendidamente vengativa.

-¡Sólo será un instante! -rogó otro miembro de la turba.

-¿Qué se siente al regresar a Rusia? -preguntó uno.

-¿Volverá a patinar? -terció otra, desvelando demasiado pronto sus verdaderas inquietudes como para que Viktor la considerase de buen gusto.

-No hablaré de mis planes de futuro hasta que culmine el Gran Prix Final -sentenció Viktor, para después cambiar el foco de la conversación- Veo mucho potencial en el patinaje de Yuuri Katsuki. Quiero que se centren en su participación en Rusia. 

“Porque se llama Yuuri Katsuki. Escríbelo bien, zorra. Katsuki con k y ts.”

Pero aquella víbora de un talante tan astuto como anodino era su aspecto, no había acabado. Lejos de sorprenderse como el resto de aquella horda, tomó el guante lanzado por Viktor y se lo devolvió con una gracia inusitada en esto del periodismo. 

-Si Yuuri posee tanto carisma, ¿no le gustaría enfrentarlo un día en la pista? 

Yuuri y él compitiendo en la pista...era simplemente imposible no pararse a pensar en lo emocionante que sería. La sola idea de confrontar a un Yuuri en su mejor vertiente, desafiante, apasionado pero no por ello menos delicado, ardientemente bello, bastaba para que el vello se le erizase hasta la punta. 

Entonces, envuelto por el denso manto de sus más oscuras fantasías sobre el hielo, de pronto una sensación de odio y rabia hacia su persona quiso punzarle la nuca. Se giró para descubrir su origen, que no podía provenir de otro que no fuera Yuri Plisetsky. Normalmente enfrentarse con sus constantes quejas y sus cínicas observaciones adolescentes suponía un mayúsculo suplicio. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, la presencia de la nueva y ascendente estrella del patinaje ruso le vino de perlas.

-¡Vaya, es Yurio! -exclamó Viktor, apuntando descaradamente a su dirección, difundiendo de paso aquel apodo que el muchachito odiaba tanto.

Los imbéciles de la prensa no tardaron en morder el anzuelo.

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Es Yuri Plisetsky!

“Y ahora, ¿Qué tal un poco de publicidad propia?”

Viktor agarró al anodado joven y lo abrazó. Se quitó las gafas para ofrecer su mejor y más seductora sonrisa. 

-¿Vieron el programa corto que coreografié para Yurio? -anunció alegre Viktor.

Eso es, incluso Plisetsky podía servir para que al fin dejasen de dudar de su capacidad como entrenador. Si veían que había hecho un buen trabajo con ese chico, y Dios sabe que no serían capaces de decir nada malo de otro patinador ruso, tal vez cesasen en su empeño de quitarle méritos a Yuuri.

El vaso de café voló por los aires tras el golpe de Yurio, derramándose el preciado líquido por el suelo del hotel. Un ligero picor de ira rozó la lengua de Viktor. ¿Se puede saber qué le había hecho su café? ¿Era realmente necesario derramarlo? Desde luego, se lo iba a pagar. ¡Ahora, a ver qué le decía a Yuuri!

-¿Hasta cuándo te creerás el mejor de Rusia? -le preguntó Yurio, con una rabia y solemnidad que en el chiquillo resultaban hasta cómicas. 

“¿Disculpa?”, tuvo ganas de preguntar entre carcajadas el veterano, ante tal torpe desafío.

-Esta competencia es mía -proclamó finalmente el joven.  
Viktor no podía sentirse menos intimidado. Volvió a reprimir sus ganas de echarse unas buenas risas y se limitó a contemplar al “niñato” con una sonrisa bañada en paternalismo.

“Ya veremos.”

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Yuuri ya estaba allí. Lo recibió con una sonrisa en apariencia resuelta pero algo sospechosamente ensombrecida. 

-¿Y el café? -se apresuró a preguntar.

-Me lo ha tirado Yurio -admitió Viktor- ¿Quieres que vaya a por otro?

-No, no te molestes -respondió Yuuri.- Mejor así. Dormiré mejor esta noche. Yo también me lo he encontrado, ¿sabes? En el ascensor.

-¿En serio?- rió Viktor- ¡Qué coincidencia tan agradable!

-Cuando le intenté dar ánimos para mañana, empezó a decirme que me iba a dejar en ridículo- narró Yuuri para el deleite cómico de un Viktor que esta vez no se cortó lo más mínimo.- También dijo que lograría que te quedaras en Rusia.

Viktor presenció en seguida cómo la mirada de Yuuri volvía a oscurecerse. De un tiempo a esta parte. Viktor había aprendido que parte de la ansiedad de Yuuri provenía de su maravillosa imaginación para los escenarios más apocalípticos. Lo tomó de las manos.

-Si yo no llego al Gran Prix...-aventuró Yuuri taciturno.

-¡Ey, ya basta! -le exigió Viktor.- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta! ¡Te vas a clasificar! ¡Le demostrarás a todos lo que vales! ¡Y yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote! ¡No me pienso ir a ningún lado! ¿Me oyes? ¡Vas a tener que aguantarme durante mucho, mucho tiempo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Vete acostumbrando!

El sonido cantarín de la risa de Yuuri volvió a endulzarle los oídos.

-Lo entiendo, Viktor -dijo Yuuri con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.- Gracias por todo.

-No, lyubimyj -contestó Viktor sin darse cuenta de lo peligrosamente que se estaba acercando.- Gracias a ti.

-Viktor -gimió Yuuri.- ¿Puedo besarte?

-Depende -arguyó Viktor con renovada cordura.- ¿Has cerrado las ventanas? 

-¡Viktor, por favor! -protestó Yuuri contrariado y algo avergonzado.- ¿En serio? ¿Quién se supone que nos está vigilando? ¿Un tío con un telescopio?

Yuuri no era alguien que se enfadara rápidamente y, aunque Viktor sabía que su autoasignada misión de protección era prioritaria, odiaba ser él quién le fastidiase el humor.

-No, pero si un tío con una cámara con mucho zoom -replicó Viktor.- Sabes que puede ocurrir. 

-Está bien -se rindió Yuuri y, de mala gana, bajó los estores de la habitación.

Entonces, aprovechando que Yuuri estaba de espaldas, Viktor no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo. Pelear, actividad ridículamente habitual con sus otras parejas, se había vuelto en algo devastador si era con Yuuri. Viktor no soportaba que el japonés estuviera demasiado tiempo enfadado con él. 

-Lo siento -le susurró.- Todo esto debe de ser muy difícil y raro para ti.

-Está bien -le contestó, dándose la vuelta, internando su expresión pudorosa y conmovida en el más que receptivo pecho de Viktor.- Pero no pienses que estás solo en esto -le afirmó con una expresión furiosa y decidida.- Si alguien se mete contigo, yo también te defenderé.

Viktor acarició su frente con la de Yuuri, mientras su corazón se iba derritiendo poco a poco, como el chocolate al contacto de una lengua.

-¡Oh, mi valiente príncipe! - susurró Viktor encantado.

-Viktor...- llamó Yuuri con su adorable voz.

-¿Sí, solnyshka? 

-Qui, quiero que me hagas el amor -balbuceó Yuuri.- Ahora. He estado muy solo ahí afuera sin ti.

Y entonces, levantó el rostro para atormentar a Viktor con la mirada más seductora que el ruso hubiera podido imaginar jamás: dulce a la par que ardiente, milímetricamente ideada para volverle loco. Tragó saliva al notar su garganta inusitadamente seca. Sólo Yuuri sabía hacerle perder el control así. 

-No creo que debamos hacer mucho ruido. Podrían escucharnos y no sabemos si hay micrófonos.- argumentó desviando la mirada.- Además, ya dijimos que nada de sexo antes de las competiciones.

Yuuri se mostró totalmente decepcionado, con una expresión de patata pocha difícil de olvidar.

-¿Micrófonos? -replicó, mientras se zafaba de Viktor.- Bueno, no pasa nada, si no estás interesado. Tampoco hace falta que te inventes excusas.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Viktor- ¡Ven aquí!

Lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, reclamando sus jugosos labios con un apasionado y hasta brusco beso. Yuuri se apresuró a corresponderle con aquella lengua juguetona que se había aprendido tan bien los recovecos más solícitos de su boca. Ambos quedaron engarzados en un baile casi interminable que amenazaba por vaciar sus pulmones, mientras las manos, dotadas al parecer de vida propio, luchaban por aventurarse bajo la ropa del contrario. Finalmente, Viktor deshizo el beso.

-Escúchame, daragoj – le insistió Viktor con una determinación ofendida incubada durante años de auto represión y miedo.- Te amo como nunca había amado a ningún hombre. No lo dudes ni por un instante. Nadie en este mundo me ha hecho sentir como tú. Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor, me muero de ganas de salir a ese balcón y gritarles a todos que eres mío y sólo mío, pero no puedo, porque nos destruirían. Ni el peor criminal se merece lo que nos harían. ¡Por eso quiero que mañana nos vengues! ¡Quiero que con tu patinaje le muestres nuestro amor a toda Rusia! ¿Harías eso por mí?

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron como luciérnagas en la noche. La idea debía de haberle entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Yuuri con una voz insualmente melosa cual caramelo líquido.- Sólo si me haces el amor.

-Ya te he dicho que nada de penetración antes de una competición -resistió Viktor al borde de sus fuerzas.- No quiero hacerte daño antes de una prueba tan importante como la de mañana.

-¿Quéeee? - se quejó Yuuri, para después volver a frotarse pícaramente contra Viktor- Pero, podemos hacer “otras cosas”, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosas? -se atrevió a preguntar Viktor otra vez con la garganta seca.

-Ya sabes -respondió Yuuri travieso, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios con una lentitud tortuosa. ¿Cuando demonios se había vuelto así ese niño? - Cosas que no me hagan daño.

-Oh, krasavchik -se lamentó Viktor apresado por su deseo.- Definitivamente, vas a volverme loco. 

Desde luego, era muy duro intentar ser el responsable de los dos y más cuando Yuuri se había puesto en su modo de diablillo. ¿Quién le habría dicho a él, cuando lo vio por primera vez que el sexo con él podría ser tan rematadamente divertido? 

Le quitó las gafas para que nada pudiera distraerlo de aquella mirada oscura y maliciosa tras la que se urdían los más malévolos y retorcidos planes, y se dejó tumbar sobre la cama. Yuuri enseguida se colocó a horcajadas encima de él, como si estuviera intentando domarle para montarle. Retiró la camisa con unas manos todavía temblorosas e inexpertas que contradecían el fuego que refulgía en aquellas oscuras brasas, salvajes e incandescente que tenía por ojos. Yuuri era una mezcla de excitación, pasión, atrevimiento y nerviosismo juvenil de la que Viktor nunca tenía suficiente. 

Viktor volvió a besarle, para atemperar las ansías de un Yuuri desbocado. Pasó la lengua por esos deliciosos labios de sabor afrutado que tanto le embriagaban, hasta inmiscuirse poco a poco entre sus pequeños dientes. Cuando ambos lenguas se reunieron, el abrazo fue explosivo. Yuuri le estaba esperando expectante. Un pequeño gemido ahogado escapó de su boca, cuando Viktor decidió acariciar el reverso de su lengua con la propia y el japonés se vengó mordiéndole el labio inferior. Viktor rugió de éxtasis. 

Yuuri se separó de Viktor y se incorporó, para empezar a besarle el cuello, mientras sus ociosas manos se entretenían con el cinturón. Poco a poco, con una parsimonia ritualística sólo propia de un nipón, Yuuri fue bajando sus besos lentamente por el pecho de un Viktor encantado de dejarse hacer. El ruido de una cremallera bajándose no le sorprendió, pero el electrificante tacto de la lengua de Yuuri contra su glande era algo que siempre le tomaba sin preaviso. Casi estúpidamente, como si siempre fuera la primera vez, Viktor arqueó la espalda y jadeó. 

-¡Vaya! -suspiró Viktor.- Parece que te estás aficionando a esto.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó Yuuri, algo avergonzado.

-¡No! ¡No!- se apresuró a desmentir un embelesado Viktor.- ¡Me encanta! Te has ido volviendo muy bueno en esto.

-Es que es deliciosa -admitió Yuuri con la voz enturbiada.

Viktor sintió cómo su bajo vientre bullía con fuerzas renovada al escuchar aquella traviesa frase. El recuerdo de Yuuri gritando “vkusno” en Sochi también contribuyó a ello. 

Con una delicadeza meditada, Yuuri empezó a pasear la lengua por el glande con pequeños toques, hasta atreverse a introducirla ligeramente por el orificio, ante lo que Viktor tuvo que reprimir el gran bramido de deleite que emergía de su interior. 

-¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a hacer eso? -jadeó Viktor.

-No lo he aprendido- reconoció Yuuri, mientras lamía la extensión de Viktor como si este se tratase del helado más rico e inacabable del mundo.- Se me ocurrió y quise probarlo.

-Entonces, Yuuri volvió a introducir la virilidad de Viktor en su estrecha, caliente y resbaladiza boca.

-¡Oh, dios mío! -exclamó Viktor sumida en su complacencia.

Lentamente, Yuuri fue tragandósela entera. Pequeños gorjeos de deleite surgían de su atorada garganta. Viktor por su parte intentaba en vano no dejarse arrastrar por las oleadas de placer que la lengua y la saliva de Yuuri le otorgaban. Un acto tan sencillo, de una mecánica tan básica y sin embargo, nadie se lo había hecho tan rematadamente bien como ese pequeño japonesito que siempre se salía con la suya. 

De pronto, se hartó de ser el objeto de tantas atenciones. Él también quería hacerle cosas que enloquecieran a ese chico al menos tanto como lo estaban enloqueciendo a él. De un movimiento rápido, Viktor derribó a Yuuri, para tumbarlo a su lado y después bajarle los pantalones, en busca de revancha. Le encantó como los ojos de Yuuri se licuaban de satisfacción cuando empezó a acariciarle, cómo su fragante y sugerente aroma se colaba por sus fosas nasales como preludio de lo que iba a acontecer. 

-¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! -empezó a llamarle, a lo que Viktor contestó con sus labios sobre su masculinidad.

La boca de Yuuri se abrió en un sonoro sollozo. El japonés tomó el cabello de Viktor, empujando su rostro con sus vibrantes y ondeantes caderas. Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminaron los dos tumbados de medio lado, enganchados a la entrepierna del otro, en una felación conjunta que se asemejaba al signo de infinito tumbado, concentrados ambos en el regocijo que tan poco ortodoxo banquete les suscitaba. Finalmente, y como cabría esperar dada la voluptuosidad del encuentro, ambos terminaron derramándose en el otro. Viktor se apresuró a buscar un pañuelo con el cual limpiar a su amado.

-¡Estoy bien! -se quejó amorosamente Yuuri ante los excesivos cuidados de su amante.- No me he atragantado.

-Sólo quiero cuidar de ti -se justificó Viktor con suavidad antes de besarle en la frente.- Soy tu entrenador, se supone que es mi deber.

Yuuri soltó una diáfana carcajada que explotó en el aire como un montón de fuegos artificiales. De todas las facetas que había descubierto de su pupilo, esa era la que más le gustaba: un Yuuri completamente liberado y feliz por el sexo, que no tenía miedo a ser él mismo.

-Dudo que la mayoría de los entrenadores suelan hacer las cosas que tú me haces- se burló.

Viktor sonrió. Yuuri riéndose desnudo en su cama era el retrato perfecto de la felicidad, pero no por ello iba a olvidar todas las promesas que los habían unido en primer lugar. Yuuri se acurrucó como un gatito a su lado, procurando que el cuerpo también desnudo le proveyese del calor que al suyo le faltaba. 

-Podríamos quedarnos así, ¿no crees? Podríamos dormir así los dos juntos -propuso Yuuri de la nada.

-Sería maravilloso, solnyshka, pero estás temblando -determinó Viktor en contra de sus propios deseos.- ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha y te pones el pijama? No querrás pescar un resfriado justo antes de tu gran día. 

-Tú siempre duermes desnudo -rebatió Yuuri.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a este clima -argumentó.- Tú no, así que, como tu entrenador, te ordeno que tes una ducha, te pongas un pijama calentito y descanses.

Yuuri se levantó reticente aunque obediente y se encaminó hacia la ducha. Viktor sabía que Yuuri se sentía algo frustrado y confuso con la relación que mantenían. A veces, Viktor se comportaba como su amante, reteniéndole en el lecho cuando deberían estar practicando, acariciándole a escondidas, no dejando nunca de llamarle con apodos cariñosos en rusos que los japoneses no entendían, robándole un beso cuando menos lo sospechaba aunque Viktor sabía que no había nadie mirando. 

Otras veces, Viktor era su entrenador. Lo levantaba a patadas de la cama, aunque segundos antes había sido cariñoso; le exigía el dos cientos por cien sin dejarse llevar por la compasión que aquellas adorables muequitas de dolor le hacían sentir y sobre todo, dejaba de lado sus ganas de devorarle por cuidarle y proteger su bienestar físico y emocional. Era lo suficientemente complejo como para volver loco a nadie, especialmente alguien con, al parecer, tan poca experiencia como Yuuri. Viktor volvió a tomar a Yuuri por el brazo. 

-Escucha -le susurró dejando salir su lujuria sólo por aquella ocasión- Tenemos que aguantarnos por ahora, pero te juro que cuando volvamos a Hasetsu no voy dejarte escapar. ¿Entiendes?

El rostro de Yuuri se atemperó como un bosque en otoño y le respondió con una sutil sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza y corrió a meterse a la ducha. Por su parte, Viktor se internó en las sábanas ahora impregnadas del olor de ambos.

Hasta ahora habían vivido demasiado felices en el aquel oasis que era Hasetsu, pero de pronto Viktor se había vuelto dolorosamente consciente de todas las pruebas que aún tenían por delante como pareja. El programa corto del día siguiente sólo era una de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el anterior capítulo fue horripilante y lo siento mucho. La verdad es que quería escribir ese lemon bien y me salió bastante pornográfico en el peor sentido de la palabra. Aquí también les traigo un lemon con sexo oral. Parece que últimamente estoy un poco reiterativa. Prometo variar un poco más adelante, ahora que me he recuperado totalmente del jet lag XD  
> Estoy intentando escribir todo lo que pueda en lo poquísimo que me queda de vacaciones, ya que no sé cuanto tiempo tendré a partir de Septiembre.   
> En fin, muchas gracias por su fidelidad y por seguir leyendo este fic que parece interminable XD Que pasen un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes a más tardar.   
> ¡Besos!


	31. Duelo de pasión en el hielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri se enfrentan al programa corto en Rusia. ¿Serán capaces dejar el pabellón alto y enfrentarse a todos los que les ponen en duda?

Viktor se aseguró de que los cordones quedaran bien apretados. De esta manera, se evitaba que un patín suelto le hiciera resbalar. Se trataba de una precaución básica y era su deber tenerla en cuenta, de modo que Yuuri pudiera patinar en condiciones. El entrenador levantó la mirada en lo que fue una continuidad de negros hasta llegar a los ojos de Yuuri. Lo observó orgulloso, sabedor de todo lo que su pupilo y amante era capaz de hacer. 

Quiso hacerle saber cuanto confiaba en su desempeño, la seguridad absoluta de que era un gran patinador y le ofreció una contundente sonrisa de apoyo. Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron ligeramente, las cejas se espaciaron en una expresión que ya era de por sí de apabullante confianza. Allí estaba: el oscuro príncipe seductor capaz de arrasar la pista y los corazones. Viktor se alegró de verlo de vuelta, tanto él como Yuuri lo necesitaban. Había demasiadas bocas que acallar. 

La jornada había comenzado con una calma tal que Viktor casi había cometido el descuido de relajarse. El primero en actuar había sido el coreano Seug Gil Lee. Había ejecutado su rutina de mambo con una corrección que irradiaba una frialdad tal que no podía dejar de evocar una cierta contradicción con la danza elegida. Desde luego, Viktor podía entender cómo hasta los jueces y, por supuesto, los espectadores se habían quedado absolutamente descolocados por la actuación del asiático. Ante la falta de estímulo artístico y como medida preventiva por los nervios de Yuuri, Viktor lo llevó a los pasillos del estadio. 

Por desgracia, no pudo prever que se toparían con uno de los gallitos más ruidosos de la competición. Viktor sabía teóricamente que Jean Jacques Leroy, quien insistía en darse a conocer con el tonto sobrenombre de J.J, había participado con él en algún evento del año pasado. La verdad es que, encerrado en sí mismo y en su patinaje, a penas había sido consciente del canadiense, por mucho que este se esforzara en lo contrario, con sus continuas provocaciones. Al parecer, su expresión de estar encantado de conocerse no se había relajado ni un poco de un año para otro. Viktor se sorprendió sintiendo algo de auto recriminación al pensar que en su juventud él obraba de un modo similar, si bien se reconfortó en la vaga creencia de que él al menos había aportado cierta elegancia a esa actitud. Afortunadamente, Viktor no estaba solo en su fingida ignorancia del canadiense. Plisetsky tampoco se mostraba muy cómodo con su presencia. 

El estruendo de un público conmovido les llegó como los últimos retazos de una ola que en su cresta ha atravesado demasiado recorrido. 

-¿Habéis oído? -preguntó J.J con tono burlón, interrumpiendo su propio calentamiento. ¿Eso que ha hecho con los ojos es un guiño?- Emil también clavó un cuádruple loop. ¡Aplaudan!

Para cualquier observador de la escena, era más que obvio que J.J no quería felicitar a su rival, más bien intentaba ridiculizar su éxito. Yuuri quién había estado concentrado en sí mismo gracias a los tapones de los oídos se dio cuenta del alboroto y se los quitó para intervenir.

-Disculpa. No te oí- le contestó cortésmente.

Pero el objetivo de las atenciones de J.J no era ni mucho menos Yuuri, cosa que demostró al acercarse a Viktor, despreciando las amables palabras del japonés como si este ni siquiera se encontrase ahí. A Viktor le dieron ganas de asestarle un puñetazo a J.J que le borrara para siempre esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia. Nadie le hacía un desplante así a su Yuuri y salía indemne. Afortunadamente, se recordó a sí mismo su papel y que debía combatir la vulgaridad canadiense con su caballerosidad eslava, aun cuando J.J se había detenido a una proximidad realmente tentadora.

-Hiciste lo mismo en tu exhibición del año pasado, ¿no? ¡Quiero verte de nuevo! -exclamó con un histrionismo reflejado en la tensión de su rostro. 

Aquel supuesto comentario adulador era un desafío en toda regla, un desafío pacato e infantil en el que Viktor no estaba dispuesto a caer. Le habían llegado de rumores de que el tal Jean Jacques Leroy había estado diciendo por ahí que Viktor se había retirado por miedo a competir con él. En su momento, se había reído a mandíbula batiente, pero ahora realmente le daban ganas de incrustar la cara del tipo en el hormigón del estadio.

-No lo recuerdo -escupió Viktor con fría pero controlada hostilidad.

-¿¡Eeeeeh!? -contestó un incrédulo J.J incapaz de reconocer una derrota verbal. 

Ciertamente, la irritante actitud del canadiense le había ayudado a percatarse de que aquella no era desde luego sólo una batalla por clasificarse para el Grand Prix, ni siquiera una batalla contra los homófobos rusos. Era una batalla contra todos aquellos que se creían con el derecho a decirles cómo vivir su vida, aun sin tener ni idea de la misma.

Entonces, el momento presente y a instantes de que su chico saliera a pelear, una tonada atronadora que parecía haber poseído a la audiencia, obligó a Viktor a interrumpir sus reflexiones. 

“Viktor! Viktor!!”, rezaban como si repitieran el cántico de alguna siniestra secta. El excampeón no se dejó engañar por aquel elogio. Sabía que lo que pretendían era hacerle volver al patinaje, que dejase a ese japonés desconocido que no significaba nada para ellos en su tosco esquema de las cosas y volviera a ser la estrella que ellos querían que fuera. Incluso se podía entender aquellos falsos ánimos como una manifestación absolutamente deliberada de desprecio hacia el patinador que estaba a punto de salir a la pista: un descarado insulto para Yuuri.   
Sin embargo, aun siendo consciente de todo aquello, Viktor entendía que no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la atención recibida del mejor ánimo que pudo, correspondiendo al público con visibles saludos. 

De pronto, un doloroso tirón en su cuello le obligó a girar el rostro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su rostro estaba a milímetros de Yuuri, quien le había tirado de la corbata, en una ruda demanda de atención. Su olor tibio de arena, piedra y agua le sacudió el cerebro, entumeciéndolo, solo para después pasar a ser acariciado por el suave y oscuro terciopelo de su voz. 

-Mi actuación ya comenzó, Viktor -le recordó.

Viktor sintió como aquel familiar burbujeo eléctrico en el espinazo volvía a incomodarle. Sólo Yuuri conseguía desequilibrarle de esas maneras.   
Tienes razón- reconoció Viktor ,tan arrepentido como deleitado, tanto que a penas cayó en lo imprudente del gesto de Yuuri hasta tiempo después.   
Por entonces, los nacarados y sedosos labios de Yuuri estaban demasiado cerca como para que el ruso pudiera concentrarse en nada más, al igual que esa rojiza lengua saltarina que su atrevido pupilo se empeñaba en utilizar para hablar. 

-Descuida. -le aseguró- Le mostraré mi amor a toda Rusia.

Y antes de que Viktor pudiera recuperarse, o llegar incluso a entender aquella críptica declaración de intenciones, Yuuri se alejó para internarse en el hielo, dejando a su entrenador ansiando más.

“¿Qué vas a hacer el qué?”, fue a penas capaz de preguntarse Viktor, abotargado por la imprevista y efectiva seducción de Yuuri. 

Así, mientras este se preparaba para comenzar su rutina, la maltrecha razón de Viktor luchaba por hacerle regresar a su papel de entrenador. De este modo y quizá por lo mucho que había llegado a conocerlo en esos meses, fue capaz de percibir cierto titubeo en su caminar por la pista. En cierta manera eso le tranquilizó, pues en esas circunstancias un Yuuri provocador podría resultar muy peligroso. Por otro lado, con toda la presión que había sobre él, teniendo que patinar con un público, y posiblemente unos jueces, que ya se habían posicionado de entrada en contra de él, era más que entendible que Yuuri estuviera nervioso. Pese a ello, mientras supiera comportarse y controlar su ansiedad, Viktor no tenía ninguna duda del buen hacer de su protegido. 

Las primeras y sinuosas notas de Eros comenzaron a fluir por los altavoces, y Yuuri ejecutó los pasos con la precisión habitual. Llegados a ese punto, Viktor nunca hubiera sospechado que Yuuri osaría introducir un peligroso y original nuevo elemento. El corazón casi se le salió por la boca cuando su pupilo le lanzó un beso al jurado. El ambiente se congeló, si bien la parte más malévola de Viktor quiso proferir en carcajadas, especialmente al contemplar la cara de pánfilos que se le había quedado a los jueces. 

“Niño travieso.”

A partir de allí, el programa se desarrolló con una limpieza ejemplar que provocó que Viktor, lejos de estar en guardia, acrecentara su entusiasmo hasta cotas de efervescencia infantil. Al poco tiempo, se encontraba sonrojado como una jovencita con su dedo índice delicadamente colocado sobre sus labios, como si se hubiera olvidado que lo había dejado ahí, esperando secretamente por más sorpresas por parte de Yuuri. 

“Yuuri es de los que se motivan cuando juegan de visita”, observó para su regocijo, “Sea como sea está en su mejor forma.” 

Y es que había determinación, incluso arrogancia desprendida en sus pasos, de aquel que se sabe juzgado y lejos de amilanarse decide devolver el desafío a sus jueces. A Viktor se le revolvió dulcemente el estómago al recordar las consecuencias de la pasión de Yuuri sobre su persona: el seductor, el desinhibido pavo real, el oscuro hechicero. Era difícil ignorar a este último ante la limpieza casi sobrenatural de sus piruetas. El programa estaba avanzando tan rápido que a Viktor no le dio tiempo a temer los saltos, aunque realmente hubiera sido una emoción totalmente innecesaria. 

No sólo el axel triple fue ejecutado con una elegancia ejemplar, si no que clavó el salchow de tal manera que parecía que aquel salto siempre hubiera sido su especialidad en vez de uno de sus mayores escollos. El público no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a sus pies y aplaudir embravecido. Viktor, por su parte, no podía estar más encantado, pues Yuuri parecía haber dejado atrás todos los titubeos anteriores para convertirse en aquel que su admirado entrenador sabía que podía ser y que siempre debió haber sido. 

-¡Yuuri! Amazing! -exclamó Viktor desde las vallas, sin conseguir reprimir la amplia sonrisa que dominaba su rostro.

Porque Viktor, entonces más que nunca antes, no podía apartar la mirada. Definitivamente, el patinaje de Yuuri se había convertido en una pulida obra de arte. El final llegó de improviso para el ruso, con la abrumadora respuesta del público y el calor residual de sus mejillas, ardiendo de emoción a pesar del frío. Alzó los brazos sintiendo la satisfacción recorrer sus nervios ante tal maravillosa e incuestionable actuación. 

Viktor corrió hacia el Kiss and Cry. Se moría de ganas de recibirlo como se merecía, de acurrucarlo en sus brazos, mostrarle lo orgulloso que estaba por lo que Yuuri acababa de hacer. En medio de la emoción y el golpeteo constante de su corazón contra su caja torácica, lo vio llegar agotado tras la repentina relajación tras la tensión del combate, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y el contraste entre el frescor del hielo y su agitada temperatura corporal. 

-¡Yuuri! ¡Fue perfecto! -insistió con la voz reblandecida por la pasión. 

Subitamente, Viktor sintió algo a su lado, algo mucho más delicado y pequeño que él pero que reclamaba su presencia a puro golpe de aura. Se giró instintivamente para percatarse de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Yuri Plisetsky. Lejos del niñato insufrible y creído que Viktor siempre había visto en él, en esa ocasión el adolescente desprendía algo magnífico, casi regio, en su forma de estar en el mundo; tal vez el orgullo supremo de saberse poseedor de una belleza más elevada, que esta vez no se vea embarrada por tontas muecas e infantiles rabietas. No había forma de intelectualizar aquel fenómeno, de catalogarlo o explicarlo racionalmente. Era algo que sobre pasaba lo físico, un estado de animo. Viktor había oído rumores acerca de que la ex mujer de Yakov lo había ayudado en el adiestramiento de Yuri, una noticia que había recibido con cierto desinterés, si bien en ese instante la mano de Lilia era más que visible en el adolescente. 

-Apártate, cerdo -ordenó Plisetsky sin necesidad de elevar el tono de voz. 

Tanto Viktor y Yuuri obedecieron, fascinados como estaban ambos por aquel porte soberano que emanaba el muchacho. Era evidente que la crisálida había empezado a abrirse para dejar paso a una nueva criatura realmente espectacular. 

-¿Ese es el verdadero ágape de Yurio? -atinó a preguntar Yuuri asombrado, mientras los pasos de Plisetsky hacia el hielo resonaban altaneros.

-¡Genial!¡Qué bien! -exclamaron ambos al unísono como si sus almas se hubieran conectado.

Tal y como les correspondía, Viktor y Yuuri subieron al palco para recibir las puntuaciones, que lejos de ningún inconveniente fueron casi excelentes, reflejando el perfecto desempeño de Yuuri en la pista y su continua evolución: 109.97, lo que representaba una nueva marca personal.   
Viktor aprovechó la buena noticia para tener una oportunidad de abrazar a Yuuri, de poder celebrar aquella hazaña de la manera más física que se podía permitir al estar todavía en público. Pero Viktor no podía engañarse a sí mismo: eso no era suficiente, para nada. 

Ya que la prensa no podía entender con palabras todo aquel volcán de emociones que el exquisito patinaje de Yuuri le hacía sentir, el excampeón se sentía en la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo que les diera qué comentar. Además, el atrevimiento de Yuuri en la pista le había hecho ponerse un poco rebelde y travieso. Tomó entre sus manos el pie derecho de su amado, amparado por el oscuro y apretado patín y lo levantó con cuidado. 

Tenía que mostrarle el mundo lo mucho que lo amaba, a él y a su dueño, las muchas alegrías que aquella mezcla de hueso y carne le había regalado, así que lo besó, ante el asombro de los asistentes y la incomodidad conformada de Yuuri. Total, eso no podía ser peor que saltar sobre él y besarle delante de todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Pero mandaba el mensaje adecuado. 

Entonces, algo pareció desviar la mirada acalorada de Yuuri de él: Yuri Plisetsky los estaba observando. 

-¡Yurio! -lo saludó Yuuri efusivamente- ¡Dabai! 

Los ánimos en ruso parecieron descomponer a la pobre criatura, así que Viktor simplemente no podía quedarse atrás, si bien luego lamentó haber estado a punto de golpear a su Yuuri por no tener en cuenta su cercanía. 

-¡Ánimo, Yurio! -gritó Viktor. 

De esta forma, Plisetsky entró en el hielo con un desgañitado espíritu nada adecuado para su presentación. A pesar de la perfección técnica de sus pasos, era fácil ver una cierta rigidez ortopédica en sus deslizamientos, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa que se cayera en el primer salto. Necesitaba soltar tensión. Así, el muchacho se repuso rápidamente y se levantó con una frialdad y decisión dignas del paradójico veterano que era. El resto de lo que pudieron ver de la rutina fue llevada a cabo sin fallos, lo que hizo las delicias de los aficionados locales, si bien Viktor no pudo dejar de apreciar lo incómodo que todavía se veía a Yurio en aquel papel. 

A Viktor le hubiera encantado quedarse a analizar a aquel prometedor rival, pero, como era costumbre en ella, la prensa se apresuró en molestar. Esta vez, Viktor insistió en dejar que Yuuri se enfrentara solo a las bestias, pero manteniéndose cerca de él para poder actuar si la situación lo requería. De esta forma, vieron las puntuaciones de Yurio por las pantallas y pudieron comprobar con alivio como este quedaba segundo, justo por detrás de Yuuri. Este último recibió la noticia, con una mezcla de costernación y júbilo expresada en otra de esas dulces caritas que sólo Yuuri era capaz de poner. En lo que respecta a su eterno observador, Viktor no cabía de sí de orgullo y de amor. No albergaba dudas al respecto: su chico se lo merecía todo. 

Sin embargo, ni siquiera él estaba tan ciego de amor como para darlo todo por sentado. Aún quedaba un último competidor, y si bien J.J a veces actuaba como si quisiera atraer puñetazos de la misma forma que los cuerpos celestes atraen asteroides, no se podía negar que el muy cretino tuviera talento. Este innegable hecho se manifestó en cuanto pisó la pista. 

Así, nada más empezar la empalagosa melodía de auto tributo con la que patinaba, J.J conectó dos triples, con la gracia y los ademanes de un trapecista circense. A tal combinación le siguió un triple axel ejecutado con una altura de infarto. Viktor lo tuvo claro: J.J era otro maldito saltador, un patinador técnico que compensaba su falta de expresión artística con su comportamiento histriónico y vanidoso. En cada uno de sus pasos se podía observar una grandilocuencia y narcisismos que lejos de ser reprimidos eran explotados con descaro. Ni siquiera la pirueta más vertiginosa le impedía guardar su amplia e irritante sonrisa, más aún cuando el público perdió todo recato y empezó a corear el estribillo de la canción. 

Viktor se sentía saturado de tanto “J.J Style”, hasta el punto de querer dejar de observar la rutina. ¿Alguna vez durante aquellos años en los que se había sentido imbatible, en los que un mero gesto hacía que los espectadores se derritieran, había llegado a ser tan capullo? Pero, los pasos del canadiense eran sólidos y seguros y eso podía ser muy, muy peligroso. Más valía seguir mirando. 

Entonces, Viktor notó la ausencia de Yuuri. ¿Cuándo se había alejado de su lado? Como era comprensible, Viktor dejó de presenciar la rutina de J.J para buscar a su pupilo. Lo encontró poco después, en un discreto rincón, hablando por su teléfono móvil. La expresión de su rostro lucía tan devastada que Viktor notó que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. ¿Qué demonios podría estar ocurriendo para que pusiera una cara semejante? 

El público volvió a rugir en las gradas. Viktor supo más tarde que J.J había conseguido arrebatarle la primera plaza a Yuuri, cosa que en aquellos momentos no podía importarle menos al ruso. Era prioritario saber qué le ocurría a Yuuri, no sólo como su entrenador si no porque lo amaba. Antes de que Viktor pudiera decir nada, este se volvió hacia él con una decisión casi iracunda.

-¡Viktor! Regresa a Japón ya mismo -le ordenó de inmediato.- Mañana enfrentaré el programa libre yo solo. 

Al ruso le costó algo de tiempo procesar lo que acababa de oír. ¿A qué venía de pronto esa exigencia? ¿Por qué quería que regresara? ¿No se suponía que lo quería a su lado?   
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices, Yuuri? -balbuceó confuso- ¿Por qué dices que tengo que volver a Japón? 

Intentó acercarse a Yuuri. Para tranquilizarle, intentó tocarle el brazo, pero este se retiró con violencia.

-No pierdas el tiempo preguntándome y vete-insistió con voz quebradiza.

Como si aquel extraño gesto no fuera suficiente, Viktor pudo comprobar como el cuerpo del japonés empezaba a temblar sin que este fuera capaz de reprimirlo. Era más que obvio que algo malo había ocurrido y que Yuuri se acababa de enterar por una llamada de su familia. Viktor sintió una punzada de ira ¿Es que a caso que todo saliera bien, tan bien como Yuuri se merecía, era demasiado pedir? Pero no tenían tiempo para berrinches. Optó por acercarse más lentamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Yuuri? -le susurró, mientras le cogía de las manos. 

A Viktor casi se le rompe el corazón cuando Yuuri por fin le obsequió con una mirada de profunda empatía.

-¿Te acuerdas de los manjuus que tanto le gustan a Makkachin? -comenzó a hablar con la voz todavía inestable.- ¿Que le tenemos prohibido que se los coma porque le pueden sentar mal?- Viktor asintió, invitando a Yuuri a continuar su relato.- Pues, Mari me acaba de llamar y me ha dicho que … no sé cómo ha podido ocurrir... pero que se debieron de descuidar y Makkachin se comió un montón.... y está mal, muy mal. 

La imagen de su fiel perrita acurrucada en la entrada de su piso en San Petersburgo, levantándose encantada para recibirle a su llegada a casa, atravesó su mente como un rayo, quemándole por dentro. La firmeza del suelo se tambaleó ligeramente, pero debía ser fuerte por Yuuri.

-Lo siento mucho, Viktor, lo siento muchísimo -dijo Yuuri con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No es culpa tuya! -se apresuró a decir Viktor.- Ni tuya, ni de tu familia, ni de nadie. Son cosas que pasan. Tienes que entenderlo, y también que no puedo abandonarte así como así para ir a verla. Tengo una obligación para contigo.

-¡No! -rugió de pronto Yuuri, provocando sin pretenderlo la atención de los presentes- ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende! ¡Tienes que ir ahora, porque si no, es posible que no puedas despedirte de ella! ¡Créeme, siempre te preguntarás que habría pasado de haber llegado a tiempo, de haber estado con ella cuando se fue! ¡No quiero que tú también pases por eso!

Algo en esa última frase avivó las neuronas de Viktor. Un recuerdo fugaz de una conversación traspapelada por el tiempo se hizo brutalmente clara. 

-¿Que yo también...? ¿Esto es por tu perrito? -aventuró Viktor- ¿Esto es por... Vicchan? 

-Yo no estuve allí por él, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con el Grand Prix. Y luego, voy, y ni siquiera me sale bien. ¿Irónico, no? Nunca pude agradecerlo todo lo que hizo por mi, como me consolaba su presencia: cuando me caía en el patinaje, cuando los otros chicos se burlaban de mi por practicar un deporte de chicas, cuando tuve que decidir irme a Detroit. Eso es algo con lo que tengo que vivir en mi conciencia, pero no tiene porqué ocurrirte lo mismo a ti. Todavía estás a tiempo, vete. 

Es cierto: Yuuri es incapaz de pensar sólo en sí mismo. Esa era una parte integral de aquella belleza holística que Viktor tanto amaba. 

-Yuuri te agradezco que pienses en mi -se sinceró Viktor.- Pero no es posible. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te abandone y me vaya así, por las buenas? ¡Soy tu entrenador! ¡Mi deber es estar contigo mañana y cuando me necesites!

-Pero ...- insistió Yuuri- ¡Debes regresar! 

-Te estoy diciendo que no puedo -replicó Viktor.

Viktor suspiró hondamente, colocando la mano bajo el flequillo, para aliviar el súbito merme de su paciencia. No imaginaba que Yuuri pudiera ser tan testarudo. Giró la mirada para distraerse, procurando guardar fuerzas para continuar con un debate que prometía ser largo y agotador. Y, entonces, se topó con Yakov, quién junto con Lilia, estaba, como era de esperar, acompañando a Plisetsky. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la solución de sus problemas estaba justo frente a él. Ante la certeza de que Yuuri no pararía hasta verlo encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto, Yakov era la respuesta a sus plegarias. Fue corriendo a hablar con él, con el plan todavía bajo construcción en su cabeza. 

-¡Yakov! ¡Menos mal! -exclamó sin atisbo de malicia en su lengua, completamente sincero en su alegría por ver a su antiguo mentor.- Eres el único entrenador para mí.

Yakov no pareció conmoverse ni un poco cuando Viktor puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. 

-¿Qué pasa? -se burló incrédulo.- ¿Quieres regresar? 

Viktor decidió no perder energías ofendiéndose por aquella reacción tan cínica y fría por parte de aquel que había sido como un padre. Más bien, le pareció lógica y dentro de lo esperable. En ese entonces ya podía entender hasta qué punto había decepcionado a Yakov, abandonando su carrera de aquella manera, después de tanto esfuerzo y paciencia invertidos. De hecho, apenas podía mirarle a los ojos de la vergüenza que le daba pedirle aquello, pero debía hacerlo. Después de todo, ese era su deber como entrenador de Yuuri, y no le estaba mal empleada aquella pequeña humillación, por la bravuconería ignorante con la que encaró el puesto en su momento. Tragó saliva, bajó la cabeza y continuó.

-¿Podrías ser el entrenador de Yuuri sólo por mañana?

Como supo poco después, al resto de los presentes le sorprendía tanto aquella decisión como a él mismo. Un poderoso grito de sorpresa inundó el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, gente!   
> Ya estamos en plena Copa Rostelecom. Al igual que Yuuri y Viktor yo también estoy dándolo todo para dejar lo máximo de fic escrito en lo poquísimo que me quedan de vacaciones, pues a partir de Septiembre, seguramente tendré que escribir con menos frecuencia. Intentaré mantener las actualizaciones semanales en la medida de lo posible, y si no, sintiéndolo mucho, les haré esperar. 
> 
> Una semana más, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, largo y sinuoso que se va acercando poco a poco a su final (Sólo tres capítulos del anime!!!). Estoy algo malita y cansada, así que es posible que haya cometido alguno de mis famosos despistes. Me disculpo de ante mano por ello y les deseo igualmente que les guste este capítulo. 
> 
> Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos la semana que viene.


	32. Todos los perros van al cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras conocer la triste noticia sobre la enfermedad de Makkachin, Viktor deja solo a Yuuri en Moscú. Deberá viajar a Japón para reunirse con su perrita, mientras siente dolor por separarse de su amado.

Otra aburrida rueda de prensa. Los dedos de Vitya jugueteaban con la cinta que sostenía la pesada medalla, mientras su hastiada mirada se perdía en la lejanía. Lo había conseguido: era el mejor, indiscutiblemente. Y si alguien tenía alguna queja, sólo tenía que mirar la mirada que colgaba de su cuello. Desde sus catorce años había conseguido dominar la escena junior de patinaje, sin apenas preparación, dándoles una paliza a todos a base de talento puro y duro. Y no sólo eso: había escapado de aquella casa. Hacía años que no veía a su padre. Las heridas de aquella noche sanaron y su pelo estaba más largo, fuerte y bonito que nunca. Al principio, Yakov y él tuvieron algunas peleas al respecto, pero su entrenador pronto entendió que el asunto del cabello largo era batalla perdida. Tampoco veía a su madre...algunos días Vitya pensaba en ella con el corazón en un puño. Temía que la razón por la que no había dado señales de vida fuera precisamente que estuviera ya muerta, que su padre se hubiera propasado con sus habituales palizas. Pero pronto se animaba: ¡Eso era imposible! Su madre era demasiado lista, sabía cuánto aguantar, ¿verdad? 

-¿Y cuáles son los planes de Viktor para la próxima temporada? -preguntó una voz masculina.

-Me alegro de que me haga esa pregunta. -contestó Yakov.- Pues verá, creemos que Viktor ya está listo para la competición senior. Creemos que el panorama junior se le ha quedado pequeño y...

-¿Y tú qué piensas, Viktor? -interrumpió la voz.

Vitya se despertó de su letargo, como un alumno que se había ensimismado durante una lección demasiado densa. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Yakov contestara a su nombre que la inesperada pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. 

-¿Có..como? -balbuceó.

-Es tu carrera -explicó el periodista.- Supongo que tendrás alguna idea propia al respecto. 

Viktor levantó la mirada para ver al periodista y lo que vio le gustó bastante. Era un tipo alto, fornido sin resultar demasiado musculoso o agresivo. Tenía la cara rectangular, con una prominente mandíbula, suavizada por un espeso y caótico flequillo castaño oscuro, una expresiva sonrisa y un par de enormes y profundos ojos negros. Sí, le gustó mucho lo que vio. Como si le hubieran presionado un botón, Viktor se incorporó en un gesto que estilizó toda su figura y sonrío. Sus dedos empezaron a jugar con un par de mechones sueltos. Aún así, miró a Yakov para constatar que tenía su permiso. Su entrenador asintió con la cabeza.  
Lo que Yakov quería decir, es que la próxima temporada, voy a competir en Senior.

-Vaya, felicidades -replicó el periodista con sinceridad, mientras sus compañeros proferían en aplausos.- ¿Y cómo crees que se te dará? ¿No te da miedo no estar a la altura de la nueva categoría, con rivales mucho mayores que tú? 

Vitya reprimió una mirada maliciosa, pues era obvio que la pregunta intentaba provocarle, que cambió por una encantadora sonrisa, especialmente ideada para aquel descarado periodista. 

-No soy una persona miedosa -declaró sin pelos en la lengua.- He podido con todos mis rivales en el pasado y no veo porqué eso tendría que cambiar en el futuro.

-¡Wow, qué seguro para ser tan joven! -exclamó el periodista burlón. 

Vitya levantó una ceja, curioso. Ese periodista no se comportaba como el resto, parecía que quería pelea, aunque algo en Vitya le hacía sospechar que no quería hacerle daño precisamente, o mejor dicho, no sólo daño. 

-¡Viktor, por favor!

Otro periodista pidió la palabra. Yakov se la concedió y volvieron a preguntarle memeces sobre cómo cuidaba su cabello, de dónde sacaba la inspiración ...bla,bla bla. Sin embargo, bajo todo aquel barullo intrascendente, la mirada furtiva de aquel misterioso hombre seguía coincidiendo con la suya. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que Vitya creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho, mientras sus dedos seguían enganchados en sus lacios mechones. 

Vitya moriría antes de admitirlo, pero quitarse aquellos apretados trajes era un placer en sí mismo. Una ducha caliente y el cómodo y amplio chándal resultaban el complemento perfecto para la recompensa final después de una victoria. Ahora le quedaba saltar al siguiente reto: la competición senior. Siempre era así, copa tras copa, medalla tras medalla, en un camino que no parecía llevar a ningún lado, pero que en cierto modo, era divertido seguir. O por lo menos todavía lo era en aquella época. Una vez listo, Vitya trenzó su cabello para que acarrearlo le resultara más cómodo y se dispuso a salir del vestuario y encontrarse con Yakov. Lo que no sospechó es que primero se encontraría con el mismo par de ojos oscuros que había estado ansiando durante la rueda de prensa. 

-Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos -comentó el periodista, con un sonrisa nada inocente.

-¿Me ha estado siguiendo? ¿Señor...? -preguntó Vitya con curiosidad casi morbosa.

-Ian McGregor, sección de deportes de The Guardian -se presentó el hombre.- Y sí, es posible. Intento hacer bien mi trabajo. Soy muy concienzudo, aunque hay gente a la que eso le molesta. ¿Te molesta, Viktor?

Vitya negó con la cabeza sin poder dejar de sonreír. Se acercó al hombre, arqueando la espalda en un gesto coqueto. Le encantaba flirtear. 

-No -respondió con una risita.- A mí también me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo. ¿The Guardian? Es usted británico, supongo.

-Escocés, debo admitir –replicó aquel hombre cuya mirada insistente no podía desprenderse de él- Aunque vivo en Londres la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Oh! -se admiró falsamente Vitya.- ¡Qué cosmopolita! Eso explica porqué habla tan bien ruso a pesar de su origen.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risilla condescendiente que hizo que Vitya se derritiera sólo un poco.

-Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo de tu inglés -replicó mordaz.

Vitya lejos de ofenderse, estalló en una elegante carcajada, tras la cual miró de soslayo a aquel fabuloso desconocido con la mayor sensualidad de la que era capaz por entonces.

-¡Oh! -exclamó.- Touché. 

El hombre se acercó sólo un poco y ante un más que receptivo Vitya, le apartó delicadamente un mechón de la frente.

-¿Sabes? - le susurró.- Eres demasiado sexy para ser tan joven. Es casi injusto. 

Ante tan inesperado piropo, el cuerpo de Viktor se llenó de mariposas. No pudo reprimir el impulso de morderse los labios de anticipación. 

-Por cierto -alcanzó a decir con voz entrecortada.- Gracias por lo de antes. Ya sabes, por preguntarme a mí y no a Yakov.

-De nada -le respondió gentilmente.- Me parecía un poco triste que estuvieras tan aburrido cuando todo aquello trataba de ti. Supongo que en algún momento alguien debería empezar a tratarte como un adulto, ¿no?

Vitya quería hacer todo tipo de cosas adultas con aquel señor. Y luego irían al infierno por ello, pero habría valido la pena. 

-Lo estoy deseando, la verdad -ronroneó extasiado.

El hombre rebuscó un momento en sus bolsillo hasta sacar un trozo de papel que ofreció a Viktor.

-Esta es mi tarjeta -le explicó.- Si te apetece una entrevista, digamos, más personal, puedes llamarme...

Vitya sonrió y alargó la mano para coger el pedazo de papel, pero la visión de un Yakov, muy, muy cabreado por encima del hombro de aquel periodista lo congeló por completo.

-¡¡Vitya!! -rugió en ruso.- ¡¡Ven aquí a hora mismo!!  
¿  
-Ya-yakov?- balbuceó aterrado.

-¡He dicho que vengas! -repitió.- ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Entonces, Yakov dirigió su ira hacia el periodista. Era una ira incandescente que parecía rodearle como un aura flamígera. Vitya jamás lo había visto así de enfadado con nadie. Las broncas por saltarse los entrenamientos para ir a comer hamburguesas al centro no tenían nada que ver con aquello. 

-¿Y a usted no le da vergüenza? -gritó en inglés.- ¡No es más que un crío, por el amor de Dios!

-Yakov- intentó intervenir Viktor.- No pasa nada, sólo estábamos hablando.

-¡Tú, al coche!- bramó su entrenador- ¡Luego hablo contigo!

-¿Sólo un crío? -se burló el periodista, lejos de sentirse intimidado.- A mí no me lo ha parecido. Es muy maduro para su edad. Creo que está más que listo para echar a andar por el mundo.

Los ojos de Yakov casi parecieron a punto de salirse de sus cuentas, mientras sus dientes rechinaban ruidosamente. 

-¿Para qué? ¿Para toparse con tipejos como tú?- gritó- ¡Cínico cabrón! 

Y ante la mirada alarmada de Vitya, levantó su puño amenazador.

-¿Va a pegarme? -se río el tipo.- ¡Adelante! A mi editor le encantará.

Yakov respiró hondo y bajó el puño, embargado por la frustración. Su voz sonó gélida cuando habló.

-Está bien. Te dejaré ir por esta vez, pero ten por seguro que me he quedado con tu cara y como vuelva a verte cerca de Viktor una sola vez, pienso llamar a la policía. No te gustará saber lo que le hacemos en este país a los pervertidos como tú. 

-No me diga -volvió a burlarse el hombre.- ¡Hasta pronto, Viktor! Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-¡Hasta pronto, Ian!- se despidió un alegre Viktor con la voz acaramelada- Lo mismo digo.

Viktor hubiese querido quedarse más rato, pero Yakov le agarró fuerte de la muñeca, obligándole a caminar detrás de él. 

El portazo de Vitya hizo retumbar los cimientos de aquella casita. 

-¡No puedo creer que me avergonzaras así! -se quejó Vitya.

Por su parte, Yakov no daba crédito.

-¿Que yo te he avergonzado? -se indignó- ¡Estaba intentando salvarte de un degenerado! ¡Y todavía no he oído las gracias!

-¿Ah sí? -replicó Viktor antes de poner sus ojos en blancos y empezar a falsear la voz dramáticamente- “¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Yakov, por dejarme en rídiculo delante del tipo más interesante que he conocido y hacer ver que todavía no soy más que un crío! ¡Me siento taaaaaaan bendecido por tu tacto y diplomaciaaaaa!” ¿Sabes? ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!

-¡Maldito niñato malcriado! -rugió Yakov.- ¡Qué vas a tenerlo controlado! ¡El muy desgraciado se te quería beneficiar y tú vas y le pones ojitos! Si crees que los patinadores profesionales se portan así, es que no tienes ni idea. Más te valdría trabajar en un burdel.

Esa última frase hizo que el cerebro de Vitya, ya de por sí acalorado, llegara al punto de ebullición.

-¿Sabes qué, Yakov? TE ODIO.

-¡Muy bien! -terció Yakov- ¿Por qué no me odias en tu cuarto, sin móvil, sin tele y sin bajar a cenar? ¡Estás castigado!

-¡Pues genial!- chilló Vitya antes de subir corriendo a su cuarto y dar otro sonoro portazo.

-Menudo espectáculo- oyó que comentaba Lilia.- Esto pasa porque lo tienes consentido.

Vitya le había prometido a su orgullo que iba a ser fuerte, pero pasarse las horas mirando el techo era una actividad enervante. Casi le invitaba a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho, cumpliéndose así la finalidad del castigo, lo que se traducía en una derrota total. Sabía que Yakov sólo quería protegerlo, que lo hacía porque le quería y no sólo como su entrenador. Pero él ya no era un niño. Aquel tipo le había hecho sentir especial, mayor...¿Qué tenía eso de malo? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Debería haber sido un mujer! Justo cuando Vitya estaba dándose por vencido, el sonido del picaporte girando lo sacó de su apatía. La gran narizota de Yakov apareció detrás de la puerta. 

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó con un intrigante atisbo de tímidez en su voz. 

-Estás en tu casa, ¿no? -respondió Viktor altanero.

-¡Maldito...! -Yakov se reprimió- Con permiso. 

Viktor creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo que Yakov ocultaba una caja bastante voluminosa detrás suyo, pero se hizo el tonto.

-Bueno -suspiró Yakov- Creo que ambos hemos dicho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. No tendría que haber dicho lo de burdel. Ha estado completamente fuera de lugar. Es sólo que me fastidia que no te des cuenta del peligro que has corrido. ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir, Vitya?

-No, estoy bien -respondió indiferente.

-¡Vitya! 

-¡Estáaaaaa bieeeen! -concedió el adolescente con los ojos nuevamente en blanco- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, Yakov, aunque eso signifique que a veces seas un pesado insoportable. Y eso de que te odio no iba en serio. Sólo estaba muy enfadado contigo. Aún lo estoy, de hecho.

-Bueno, es un comienzo -resopló Yakov.- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando. Creo que últimamente he puesto mucha presión en ti, con todo esto de subir de categoría, y es posible que eso nos haya podido distanciar un poco. También tengo que reconocer que estás creciendo y por eso, creo que sería una buena idea...

El discurso de Yakov se vio interrumpido por un agudo ladrido. El corazón de Viktor saltó de emoción.

-¡¿Eso de ahí es un perro?! -preguntó alucinado.

-Verás, justo de eso te quería hablar. -intentó explicarle Yakov, pero otro ladrido volvió a imposibilitarle su labor.

-¡Por favor, dime que es para mi! -le imploró Vitya con sus ojos brillando cual aguamarinas.

-¡Está bien! -resopló Yakov agotado.- ¡Es para ti!

Vitya se abalanzó sobre la caja, para toparse con una adorable bolita de pelo marrón en la que apenas se distinguían un par de ojos redondos y oscuros cual canicas y un lindo hociquito que en seguida se abrió para dar paso a la más cálida y amigable de las lenguas. El cachorro rápidamente reconoció a Viktor como su dueño y se apresuró a firmar el trato, llenando su cara de babas. Viktor no paraba de reír, mientras lo cogía en brazos.

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó encantado.- ¡Muchas gracias, Yakov! ¡Me encanta!

-Preciosa, es hembra -le corrigió un apático Yakov.

-¡La hembra más bonita del mundo!- sentenció Viktor, radiante de felicidad, y a penas capaz de evitar los ávidos lengüetazos de la cachorrita- ¡Pero qué simpática eres! ¡Creo que ya te quiero! ¿Quién es la perrita más guapa ? ¡Tú! 

-¡Escúchame bien, Vitya! -le exigió Yakov, intentando recobrar algo de autoridad.- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarme que eres responsable! ¡Tú y sólo tú te ocuparás de ella! ¡Tú la sacarás a pasear! ¡Tú le enseñarás dónde hacer sus cosas y te ocuparás del resultado! ¡Tú la llevarás al veterinario!

-¡Sí, sí, Yakov! -le interrumpió Viktor exultante.- ¡Lo he entendido! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Es el mejor regalo de la Historia!

Entonces, Vitya se lanzó a abrazar a Yakov, algo que desarmó a este último por completo.

-Bueno -tartamudeó este.- Yo mejor me voy, y así podéis conoceros mejor. 

Pero Viktor apenas se dio cuenta de que Yakov había abandonado su habitación, concentrado en la que desde entonces se convirtió en su mejor amiga. 

-Tenemos que decidir cómo te vamos a llamar -le explicó como si creyese que el animalito podía entenderle.- ¿Qué te parece “Makkachin”?

La perrita ladró en respuesta.

-¿Te gusta? -rió Viktor- ¡Pues entonces, ya es oficial! ¡Serás Makkachin! 

¿Cómo podría imaginar en aquel entonces que Makkachin se convertiría en su compañera más leal e infatigable? ¿Que sería su principal consuelo en la soledad de su éxito? ¿Su refugio frente a su fracasada vida personal? ¿Que la vida sin ella se le antojaría un vacío inconmensurable? No podía, como tampoco podía sospechar que por aquel entonces, al otro lado del mundo, había un adorable niño japonés, completamente obsesionado con él, que llegaría al extremo de comprarse un caniche y nombrarlo Viktor, sólo para imitarlo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que un día conocería a ese niño y se enamoraría perdidamente, hasta el punto de que alejarse de él fuera como vivir sin un brazo? 

Yuuri.

Sólo hacía unas horas que se habían separado y ya le echaba de menos, como si le hubieran arrancado sus entrañas en una operación sin anestesia. 

-Caballero -llamó la distante voz de la azafata- ¡Caballero!

-¿Qué?- dijo Viktor aterrizando de su viaje al país de los recuerdos.- Ah sí. Disculpe.

La azafata sonrió comprensiva y volvió a formular su pregunta, ahora que sabía que disponía de la atención de Viktor.

-¿Desea algo de beber, señor?

Emmm, no, gracias. Estoy bien.- respondió de improviso.

-Como desee -se despidió la azafata.- Avísenos si necesita algo.   
Claro -musitó Viktor antes de volver a adentrarse en sí mismo. 

En cuanto la azafata se alejó, prosiguiendo su lento caminar por el estrecho pasillo del avión, el recuerdo de Yuuri volvió a caerle encima como una niebla plomiza y húmeda. Era casi irreal pensar que sólo unas horas antes, había despertado a su lado, en la misma cama. Su calor corporal se sentía como ansiar una reconfortante hoguera en un día de lluvia a la intemperie, algo a lo que Viktor se sentía con derecho, algo que necesitaba, pero que por circunstancias ajenas a él, ya no podía tener, al menos por el momento. 

Y sin embargo, esa mañana, Yuuri todavía seguía ahí, acurrucado a su lado. La alarma le despertó a una hora tan temprana como inclemente, y aunque el sonido le quebrantó los sesos como un mazado en el cráneo, sabía que tenía que levantarse y empezar a prepararse. Así que lo hizo, pero la verdadera prueba a su determinación fue toparse con la acogedora imagen de Yuuri encantadoramente sumido en un apacible sueño, envuelto cual oruga en las sábanas y con la expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad más sincera que ha Viktor había visto. La tentación de quedarse compartiendo el lecho con aquel a quién amaba tanto como para cruzar todas las fronteras físicas y mentales que se le plantearan le hizo retorcerse de dolor. Y aun así, se fue. Yuuri le había dejado muy claro que si Viktor no tomaba ese avión jamás se lo perdonaría. Viktor sospechaba que una parte de él tampoco podría perdonarse. De esta manera, intentó respetar el descanso de Yuuri en su huida, no sólo por cuidar su descanso, si no por un egoísmo cobarde que le hacía temer una despedida demasiado larga para su flaca y debilitada voluntad. Entonces, como si Yuuri hubiera leído sus intenciones en sueños, empezó a desperezarse emitiendo toda una suerte de sonidos adorables que a Viktor le resultaron insoportables.

-Viktor, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con la boca pastosa.

-Son las cinco -le aclaró, peinándole con los dedos, intentando adormecerle.

-Bien -resolvió Yuuri. Ignoró el gesto amoroso de Viktor y se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a estar despierto.- Tienes que estar al menos dos horas antes en el aeropuerto.

-Lo sé -rió Viktor extenuado.- Te recuerdo que llevo más tiempo viajando por el mundo que tú. Anda, vuélvete a dormir. Es muy pronto para ti.  
Yuuri agrandó sus ojos desconcertado.

-Quería acompañarte a coger el avión -musitó.

-No -prohibió Viktor.- Tienes que dormir o estarás agotado para la tarde que te espera. 

-¡Puedo echarme una siesta cuando te hayas ido!- protestó Yuuri.

Viktor suspiró hondo. La cabezonería de Yuuri parecía no tener límites, y por desgracia, a veces venía acompañada de egoísmo infantil.   
Yuuri, por favor, eres tú el que quiere que me vaya -resopló.- Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.  
Yuuri bajó la cabeza en un ademán de perro regañado, si bien había algo en su mirada que clamaba no haberse dado por vencido. Sus púpilas se movían rápidas, como un escáner, intentando encontrar una solución válida para todos, y la encontró.

-¿Puedo al menos acompañarte a la entrada del hotel?- le pidió con aquella mirada crepuscular a la que Viktor no podía negar nada.

-Está bien -concedió un agotado Viktor,- pero sólo si me aseguras que después volverás a la cama. 

-Te lo prometo- le aseguró Yuuri displicente, por lo que Viktor no tuvo más que remedio que aceptar la terrible prueba de la despedida. 

Así, en contra de todo pronóstico y de sus deseos, Viktor terminó viéndose en el hall del hotel, frente a un Yuuri, escandalosamente tranquilo pese a la situación, con la certeza lacerante de que iba a ser la última vez en al menos cuarenta y ocho horas que iban a estar tan cerca el uno del otro. La acelerada mente de Viktor repasó casi obsesivamente sus obligaciones de entrenador. ¿Le había preparado lo suficiente para su ausencia? ¿Le había dicho todo lo que debía decirle? 

-Pregúntale a Yakov lo que no entiendas- le recomendó enérgicamente, y entonces los centímetros que los separaban se tornaron insoportables para el ruso. 

El abrazo le reconfortó como una manta de calor, relajando de inmediato sus adoloridos músculos y sentidos. Sin embargo, recordar que en unos instantes tendrían que separarse casi le hizo enloquecer. Este era el aspecto de despedirse de Yuuri que Viktor había empezado a detestar, saber que no volvería a descansar en su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo. 

-Si estás en aprietos dale un abrazo y te ayudará – le recomendó Viktor, intentando prolongar el abrazo, a pesar de que notaba como Yuuri se rebelaba pudoroso. Viktor lo ignoró convenientemente , pues aún había algo que debía decirle que tal vez aliviase su sensación de flagrante traición y abandono- Lo siento, Yuuri, aunque no esté contigo, te acompañaré en espíritu. 

Y, simplemente, se fue. Era la segunda vez que dejaba a Yuuri abandonado en un hotel y la culpabilidad atenazaba su corazón hasta amenazar con quebrarlo. A pesar de ello, Viktor llegaba a sospechar que la persona que se iba esta vez era una muy distinta a la que se escabulló en Sochi después de una censurable noche de sexo desmedido. 

¿Cuándo había llegado a necesitarlo tanto? ¿Cuándo había necesitado tanto a otro ser humano? Él que se había pasado la vida construyendo muros a su alrededor, él que siempre estuvo mejor solo, después de meses de convivir con Yuuri, de volver a nacer cada día en su sonrisa; sentía irremediablemente que no tenía más guía que el faro incandescente de sus brillantes ojos negros. Sin él, de pronto se sentía inexplicablemente confuso, perdido como un niño que se aleja sin darse cuenta de la mano de su madre. ¿Era esta el sentimiento de fragilidad que siempre había temido? ¿O más bien, era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber conocido a quien le hiciera sentirse pletórico, tan dolorosamente lleno de amor que sólo quería gritar; que le había enseñado que la vida era algo más que suficiente, algo que celebrar por su mera belleza? Sin ir más lejos, ¿Habría llegado a pensar que tal emoción pudiera existir de no ser por Yuuri? 

Era difícil hacerse una idea de la persona que fue antes de conocerlo, sin caer en la tentación de preguntarse cómo demonios había podido vivir todos esos años con el corazón en hibernación, más congelado que vivo. Y si tenía eso último en cuenta, hasta qué punto aquel japonés, tierno e impredecible, hermoso a pesar de sus dudas, le había hecho redescubrirse a sí mismo y su relación con el mundo; no tenía más remedio que reconocer que todo lo vivido merecía hasta la última gota de su dolor actual. Yuuri le convertía a él en un persona mejor y a su vida, que había llegado a ser repetitiva y gris, sin inspiración; en una vibrante aventura. 

Sin embargo, saber aquello no le ayudaba a calmar su mala conciencia de entrenador novato. Por mucho que fuese Yuuri quién había decidido aquel viaje, Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente como para no preguntarse hasta qué punto podría hacerse el fuerte delante de todos. ¿Sobreviviría a la ansiedad sin él? ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el tipo y repetir los logros de las anteriores ocasiones? No dudaba del talento de Yuuri, por mucho que el japonés pusiera esto mismo en duda a la mínima. Tenía ciertas esperanzas bien fundadas de que Yuuri se las apañaría para llegar al Grand Prix, y de no ser así, esperaba encontrar alguna buena excusa para quedarse a su lado, ahora que Viktor sabía que sólo ahí podía respirar tranquilo. Pero, ¿cómo le afectaría aquel teórico fracaso a Yuuri? ¿Le daría por hacer alguna tontería? El talento de Yuuri para el drama y la inmolación era algo que Viktor temía concienzudamente. 

Viktor escuchó algunas risillas tontas provenientes de unas pocas filas más atrás. Se giró, molesto en la interrupción de su tristeza para percatarse, cual anciano gruñón de que se trataba de una chica y su novio adolescentes bromeando y besándose en sus asientos. Viktor los odió y envidió de inmediato, no sólo porque ellos si tenían el permiso de mostrar al mundo en todos los países y continentes, si no porque ellos en aquellos momentos, estaban juntos. Y tan fuerte fue esa última emoción que terminó de agotarse y dormirse sin remedio hasta que el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka. 

La oscuridad de la noche parecía querer tragarse Hasetsu cuando Viktor por fin puso un pie de Yuutopia. Había pasado un día entero dando la vuelta al mundo y sin a penas presenciar la luz solar. Estaba tan cansado que a penas tenía fuerzas para dejarse desfallecer, pero la certeza de que Makkachin, su alegre, inocente e infatigable compañera, había pasado todo ese tiempo luchando por su vida, hacía que Viktor no se atreviera a sentir ni un retazo de compasión por si mismo. Con los pies hinchados por el trayecto y la ansiedad, aguantando la respiración, Viktor caminó hacia la recepción. La encontró cerrada, con una Mari descansando sobre la mesa en una postura nada cómoda, bajo la tenue luz de una lamparilla. Viktor no quería despertarla, sobre todo al verla tan agotada, pero no había cruzado tantos usos horarios sola para ver a su cuñada dormir. Decidió ser egoísta y mecer a Mari hasta que se despertara. Por suerte, no costó mucho. La pobre le encaró con una expresión descompuesta y dolorida. 

-¡Viktor! -exclamó al reconocerlo.- ¿Cuándo has llegado? 

 

-Ahora mismo -le aclaró él algo apenado.- Mari, si no te importa, ¿podrías acompañarme al veterinario?

Mari pareció espabilarse un poco más. 

-¡Oh, claro! -respondió.- Mis padres siguen ahí, así que me han dejado a cargo del hotel. No creo que venga nadie más a estas horas y no está muy lejos. Puedo acompañarte.

Y acto seguido, Mari se calzó y lo condujo por las estrechas calles de aquel pueblecito nevado, que en aquella horas intempestivas ofrecía un espectáculo tan hermoso como tenebroso. Era idéntico al paisaje que reinaba en el corazón de Viktor, quien sólo rezaba por no haber llegado demasiado tarde, por no haber abandonado al mismo tiempo a su amor y a su mejor amiga.

-Yuri nos llamó y nos dijo que vendrías -explicó Mari, caminando delante suyo.- Nos extrañamos mucho ya que sabemos que le toca patinar en breve. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Tu hermano insistió -replicó Viktor, demasiado cansado como para ser sutil.

-¡Baka! -susurró Mari- Pues Minako-san está enfadadísima contigo. Menos mal que mi madre la ha calmado.

Como si de una invocación se tratara, la delgada y enjuta mujer apareció ante ellos, justo delante de la puerta del veterinario.

-¡Tú! -gritó sin tener en cuenta las horas - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Yuuri sale en el siguiente grupo! ¡Se supone que tienes que estar a su lado!   
Lo sé, lo sé- respondió Viktor con la paciencia agotándosele como arena entre los dedos.- Ha sido idea de Yuuri...

-¡Mira lo que me importa!- le interrumpió Minako.- ¡Adoro a ese chico, pero no sabe lo que le conviene! ¡Ni te imaginas lo que tuvimos que insistirle todos para que fuera a Detroit a entrenar cuando se le presentó la oportunidad y en Japón ya no quedaba nada para él! ¡Y sigue siendo una gran falta de responsabilidad por tu parte! ¡Deberías haber insistido! ¡¡Deberías haberte quedado a pesar de todo!!

-¡¡Minako!! ¡¿Puedo ver a mi perra, por favor?! -explotó Viktor.- ¡Porque sigue viva! ¡¿No?! ¡Es que ni siquiera sé eso y llevo casi dos días enteros volando en avión! ¡Creo que en total habré dormido unas cinco horas en todo este tiempo! ¡Así que, si no te importa...!

Viktor se tapó los irritados ojos con la mano enguantada. Tanto Minako como Mari se quedaron de piedra al ver a Viktor, siempre tan amable y elegante, perdiendo el control. El ruso pudo vislumbrar, a pesar de la extenuación, un nada reconfortante sesgo de compasión en la mirada que ambas le dedicaron. Minako se apartó enseguida, como un chucho apaleado.

-Claro, Viktor. Disculpa.

-¡Gracias! -terció Viktor todavía irritado. Justo cuando abría la puerta, se giró un último momento para seguir encarando a Minako.- Y si te imaginas que dejar a Yuuri solo en Moscú no ha sido duro para mi, es que no tienes ni idea.- le escupió con un tono mucho más tranquilo pero que enmascaraba su rabia reticente.  
Minako no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró con una tristeza que dejaba patente su arrepentimiento. 

La puerta del establecimiento daba directamente a una pequeña sala de espera que, dada la obsesión japonesa con el espacio, a penas podía contener tres sillas mal apiladas. Los padres de Yuuri ocupaban dos. 

-Vikutoru-kun! -le reconoció Hiroko en cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta.- Doushite koko ni? (¿Por qué estás aquí?) 

-Moo, okaaasan! (¡Venga, mamá!) -le reprendió una quejosa Mari detrás de Viktor.- Atashi tachi wa ryuu ga mou wakarun da yo! ( Nosotros ya sabemos la razón)   
Yuuri-kun ga renraku shita no ni... ( Y eso que Yuuri se puso en contacto). 

-Sou desu wa- terció la madre algo molesta.- Mou wakarimasu wa. Mari no okaasan wa sonna baka dewa nai. (Pues claro que ya lo sé, tu madre no es tan tonta, Mari)

-Kenka shinaide kudasai (No os pelees, por favor) -intentó pronunciar Viktor- Inu wa? ( ¿Y el perro?)

-¡Hora! -exclamó el padre de Yuuri totalmente asombrado.- Sono gaikokujin nihongo de shabete iru. Shinjirarenai! (¡Mira! Ese extranjero está hablando japonés. ¡No me lo puedo creer!)

Pero Toshiyo en seguida fue mandado callar por su esposa e hija. Entonces comenzó el largo relato de la más que afligida madre de Yuuri, traducido a trompicones por Mari. 

Al parecer, según había comentado el veterinario, el caso de Makkachin había estado a punto de terminar en muerte. Afortunadamente, la familia de Yuuri se dio cuenta de su estado a tiempo como para poder reaccionar. Durante las horas que había durado la intervención, la perra había conseguido vomitar parte del contenido de su estómago y el lavado de urgencia a la que la habían sometido había terminado de solventar la situación. Sólo el tiempo diría si esas medidas habían llegado a tiempo, puesto que Makkachin había estado algún tiempo respirando con demasiada dificultad y podría haber llegado asimilar el azúcar tóxico de los Manjuu. Todo dependía de si la perrita conseguía despertar, una vez finalizado el efecto de la anestesia. El veterinario todavía estaba dentro de la sala de operaciones, vigilando ese proceso. 

-Mi madre dice que si Makkachin muere, jamás se lo perdonará –tradujo Mari con un hilo de voz- Que estabas ayudándonos, cuidando de Yuuri y te hemos fallado. Que ojalá hubiese tenido más cuidado...

-¡No! -la interrumpió Viktor.- ¡No es así! Dile que no es culpa suya.

Viktor tomó las manos de una conmovida Hiroko que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima. 

-Gomen Nasai- dijo esta a duras penas. 

-Diles que no ha sido culpa suya, que no hay nada que perdonar - pidió Vikitor sin soltarle de las manos. 

-Viktoru-kun wa watashi tachi no kazoku desukara ne- insitió Hiroko en pleno llanto. 

-Mi madre dice que es porque eres parte de nuestra familia- repitió Mari conmovida.

Un manto de calidez y agradecimiento lo envolvió de inmediato, compensándole por toda la soledad, preocupación y el cansancio de aquel día descomunalmente largo. No eran imaginaciones suyas, la familia de Yuuri lo había aceptado, invitándole a sentirse uno más. A pesar de haber entrado en sus vidas como un tornado, a pesar de haber deseado, seguir deseando hacerle todas cosas impúdicas a su hijo, a pesar de haberlas llevado a cabo en varias ocasiones, a pesar de haberse impuesto como su entrenador con la más turbia de las intenciones... esas encantadoras personas le habían ofrecido un hogar. Viktor se esforzó en dejarse llevar también por el llanto. 

-Arigatou -musitó.- Mari llévate a tus padres a casa, que descansen. Yo me quedo aquí, y no quiero discusiones. Es mi perra. 

-De acuerdo- asintió Mari y se dispuso en el momento a llevar a cabo las órdenes de Viktor- Otousan, okaasan, kaerô yo. (Papá, mamá, volvamos)

Entonces, cuando los padres de Yuuri se hubieron levantado y Viktor se preparaba para quedarse otra vez solo con sus pensamientos, Minako-sensei entró en escena, ordenador portátil en mano. 

-Yuuri está a punto de actuar- anunció lacónica y todavía avergonzada- Supuse que querrías verlo.

“Aunque no esté contigo, te acompañaré en espíritu”, eso era lo que le había prometido, y, sin embargo, desde que pusiera un pie en Hasetsu, Yuuri había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Era como si tanto Yuuri como Makkachin fueran demasiado importantes, demasiado grandes los dos, como para caber al mismo tiempo en su mente. Cada vez que sus pensamientos viraba a uno, sentía que estaba abandonando al otro, pero ahora que poco más se podía hacer por Makkachin, Viktor suponía que podía atender a Yuuri.

-Muchas gracias, Minako -contestó Viktor, sonriendo por primera vez en horas.- Es todo un detalle. 

La antigua bailarina pasó su esbelto cuerpo por el vano de la puerta, como si todavía no se sintiese con permiso para entrar en la sala. Lentamente se acercó a Viktor, con una cierta ceremonia propia de la danza de geishas, y ocupó el asiento a la izquierda del ruso. 

-Viktor -comenzó a hablar,- siento mucho mi comentario de antes. Yo no soy quién para hablar cuando no conozco toda la situación.

Viktor la observó en silencio, había un resquicio de tristeza nadando en sus incipientes líneas de expresión, un poso de vergüenza en sus oscuros ojos. 

-No, soy yo quién debe disculparse -negó Viktor.- Estaba agotado y no pude mantener la compostura. Lo pagué contigo. Lo siento.

Minako recibió la absolución con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una tenue luz en su mirada. Una vez resueltas sus diferencias, ambos concentraron su atención en la pantalla. 

La primera escena visionada empezó ya avivando las llamas de su culpabilidad. Al parecer, el apadrinamiento de Plisetsky por parte de Yakov y Lilia había dado sus frutos. El joven aparecía en pantalla, exhausto tras un programa que prometía haber sido espectacular, dada la reacción del público y una Lilia, normalmente correcta hasta llegar a ser arisca, completamente deshecha en lágrimas. Las repeticiones avivaron los temores de Viktor. El nivel de detalle con el que la cámara lenta describía la excelsa ejecución de todos los saltos, casi le dio escalofríos. Así, las puntuaciones terminaron de confirmar la primera plaza preliminar para Yurio, con un soberbio y más que merecido total de 297.86. 

Y Yuuri iba justo después. Viktor sintió el nerviosismo recorrerle las pantorrillas como toda una manada de hormigas de fuego. ¿Sería Yuuri capaz de soportar toda aquella presión, de no dejarse llevar por el pánico después de ver aquello? ¿Por qué no estaba con él , ayudándole a pasar por aquel proceso? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Makkachin! ¡Lo siento mucho, Makkachin!

La televisión japonesa lo encuadró en un primer plano justo antes de que la música de Yuri on Ice comenzara. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y su mirada yacía sobre el hielo sin vida.

-¡Maldita sea! - se lamentó Viktor.- ¡Está nervioso...!

Viktor contuvo el aliento. Sabía que Yuuri podía ser capaz de lidiar con el pánico si se lo proponía con la suficiente fuerza, había sido testigo de ello.

"¡Sólo ten más fe en que yo pueda ganar! ¡No digas nadas! ¡Sólo quédate a mi lado!"

Esa era la única reclamación que Yuuri le había impuesto, lo único que le había pedido, y Viktor estaba más que convencido de querer respetarla. 

Como si Yuuri se hubiera sintonizado con su mente, a pesar de los kilómetros y usos horarios que los separaban, comenzó su programa con una delicadeza casi ceremoniosa. 

Entonces, la combinación de cuádruple toe loop y triple toe loop quedó violentamente castrada, resultando en un sencillo. Viktor quería sollozar de dolor, como bien hizo el público asistente. Pero todavía quedaba mucho programa por delante, Yuuri podía corregirse. Aún era pronto para perder la fe. Viktor podía ver como el rostro de su pupilo se tensaba, en busca de la concentración y calmas perdidas, y acto seguido, abría sus confiados brazos al público, con una expresión calmada, sumisa, despojada de sí mismo. Como una rosa que se va deshojando con el paso de la primavera. 

Y sin embargo, a pesar de su conmovedora disposición a lo largo de aquella hermosa secuencia de pasos, Viktor sabía que Yuuri no había dejado de reflexionar sobre el rumbo a tomar. El salto llegó sin preaviso, como una exhalación de hermosura, hizo que Yuuri se proyectara varios metros por encima del hielo y de los prejuicios de los asistentes. El giro cuando calló fue delicado y suficiente. Acto seguido, Yuuri entró la espiral casi catártica de la pirueta, que fue llevada a cabo con el mimo y la elegancia habituales. Viktor exhaló con alivio. Yuuri parecía estar reponiéndose. 

Yuuri empezó a deslizarse ampliamente por la pista, ganando velocidad y amplitud de movimientos. 

Todo aquello terminó en emotivo triple loop, que hizo que el público aplaudiera ardientemente, pero que no era del todo correcto. Yuuri había cometido la torpeza de aterrizar con ambos pies. Viktor chasqueó la lengua de rabia. 

-Chto ty delayesh', glupyy?!! (¿Qué haces, tonto?) -regurgitó con la contundencia propia de las consonantes rusas.

Pero Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a perder su dignidad. Volvió a abrir sus brazos cual gaviota, surcando el hielo impasible. La forma en la que dejaba que su cuerpo se ensanchara mientras atravesaba la pista, tenía algo de revelación, de espiritual. El baile de Yuuri siempre había sido bello, pero necesitaba algo más que eso para asegurarse el puesto en el Grand Prix, que ahora pendía de un hilo. Entonces, Yuuri demostró que todavía no se había rendido y volvió a la carga con un triple axel, llevado a cabo de forma tan sorprendente y genial que la audiencia no pudo si no enloquecer. 

Las sorpresas no habían terminado ahí, el flip triple parecía toda una declaración de intenciones. Yuuri le estaba pidiendo que no dejara de creer en él. Viktor supo que le estaba recordando todo lo que había aprendido de él. Era todo un homenaje, algo conmovedor y precioso. Por su parte, Yuuri había alcanzado ya cierta serenidad, y como si quisiera echar más leña al fuego ofreció la insólita combinación triple axel, loop sencillo y triple salchow. Eran saltos de menor dificultad que los cuadrúples, pero tan bien ejecutados que hacía que te olvidaras de las puntuaciones y quisieras disfrutar de su intrínseca belleza. Aquello no había terminado: triple lutz y triple toe-loop. Yuuri estaba más que dispuesto a maravillar al auditorio con todo su repertorio. 

Como si aquello no fuera de por sí fascinante, Yuuri comenzó la última secuencia de pasos con un cuidado y un cariño propios de un padre, dando vida a cada movimiento como si tuviera que desprenderla de sí mismo. Viktor notó que Morooka, cuya voz había reconocido desde el inicio, comentaba algo de “Ai”, amor. Ciertamente, se podía apreciar en sus pasos una determinación , un desapego y un esmero casi tierno que no podían definirse en su conjunto más que como amor. Yuuri lo había vuelto a hacer: había hipnotizado a la audiencia, pues Viktor presentía que no era el único incapaz de desviar la mirada. Por desgracia, la magia duró poco. Yuuri efectuó otra combinación de saltos que terminó con su mano rozando el hielo.

-Mattaku! Ano ko....! (De verdad, este chico...) -exclamó Minako, descompuesta en su amor contrariado hacia el joven.

A pesar de ello, el público no dejó de rugir emocionado cuando Yuuri puso fin a aquella montaña rusa de programa con la pirueta final. Se dejó caer sobre el hielo, exhausto después de tanta vorágine. Viktor no sabía si quería asesinarlo lentamente o besarle y hacerle el amor. Las dos ideas luchaban en su interior sin que hubiera una clara ganadora. Las puntuaciones lo calmaron sólo un poco: gracias al colchón del programa corto, Yuuri había quedado tercero por detrás de Michele Crispino. Pero, claro, todavía quedaba el imbécil de J.J, por lo que el Grand Prix seguía sin estar para nada asegurado. 

¿Un momento? ¿Yuuri estaba abrazando a Yakov? Viktor reprimió una carcajada, al percatarse de la cara de susto de su antiguo entrenador. Era de agradecer que Yuuri por fin le hiciera caso en algo. 

Finalmente, J.J salió a la pista con la arrogancia de un gallo demasiado grande y gordo para ese corral. Viktor no quería ver su programa, pero se quedó por la intriga de saber si su amado llegaría o no al Grand Prix. Fue doloroso no poder encontrarle ningún fallo al canadiense. Si bien su programa estaba lleno de complejidad técnica, pero se dedicó a realizar cada salto y movimiento con una pulcritud innegable. Era desesperante y algo que no dejaba de amenazar la posición de Yuuri. 

Entonces se obró el milagro. J.J y Yurio, que habían quedado primero y segundo en el podio, avanzaban al Grand Prix, pero Michele Crispino, a pesar de haber quedado tercera en la Copa Rostelcom, estaba empatado a puntos con Yuuri. En una pirueta inesperada del destino y las reglas de competición del patinaje artístico, era Yuuri y no Crispino quién se clasificaba para el Grand Prix, dada la segunda plaza de Yuuri en China. 

Al saber la noticia, Viktor se sintió desfallecer. Toda la tensión que lo había mantenido en pie durante tantas horas había desaparecido de pronto y su cuerpo , abotargado, lo instaba a descansar. 

Lo habían logrado. Tal vez fuera de una forma brusca, fortuita y nada elegante, pero lo habían logrado. 

-¡Dios mío! -comentó Minako también exhausta.- ¡Este chico me va a matar algún día de un soponcio! ¡Ala, ya está clasificado!- se giró hacia Viktor, encarándolo después de tan largo silencio.- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te hace falta compañía?

-Te lo agradezco, Minako, pero prefiero estar solo -confesó Viktor- Me gustaría aprovechar para dormir un poco. 

-Claro -respondió Minako, mientras guardaba el laptop- Avísanos si necesitas cualquier cosa.

La bailarina retiraba abandonó la sala de espera con la gracia y el sigilo que se le suponían dada su antigua profesión, tanto era así que Viktor se preguntó si no debería haberse reciclado como ninja en el castillo de Hasetsu en vez de como profesora. Así mismo, a pesar de las escasas luces de neón que acariciaban la sala, los párpados de Viktor fueron tornándose cada vez más pesados hasta que el sueño se convirtió en algo ineludible. 

Como es comprensible, a Viktor le costó mucho despertarse la mañana siguiente, incluso con aquel bamboleo tan gentil pero igualmente constante en su rodilla izquierda. Y esa insistente y molesta voz llamándolo..., al final Viktor abrió los ojos en plena irritación mañanera. Lo que encontró al otro lado de sus párpados lo sorprendió. Se trataba de un hombre, con el que debía de compartir más o menos la misma edad, además de la mirada trasnochada, cuya bata lo delataba.

-Disculpe por despertarle así -le saludó el veterinario,- pero hay alguien que insiste en verle. Si me acompaña por aquí...

El hombre le indicó la dirección con el brazo mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Viktor encontrara la energía para levantarse. De esta manera, torpe y lenta como hipopótamo fuera del agua, Viktor, sin que a penas se diera de cuenta de ello, a una sala llena de jaulas para animales convalecientes. Entonces, un ladrido familiar no sólo terminó de espabilarlo sino que le provocó unas serias e impetuosas ganas de echarse a llorar. 

Porque ella estaba bien. 

Una imparable Makkachin atravesó el pasillo hasta caer en sus brazos y empezó a lamerle la cara, enjuagando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Hola, chica! -la saludó Viktor, con un nudo en la garganta, pasando sus dedos sobre el arremolinado pelaje castaño.- ¿Cómo estas, vieja amiga? 

-Todavía no está del todo fuera de peligro -le avisó el veterinario.- Será mejor que no coma gran cosa durante un par de días, hasta que sus sistema digestivo se recupere. Deberá vigilar lo que come y luego podremos ponerle una dieta blanda para afianzar la recuperación.

-Muchas gracias por todo -declaró Viktor levantándose para dirigirse al veterinario.- Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo llevármela ya?

-¡Claro! -le prometió el doctor.- Siempre y cuando haga caso de mis recomendaciones y esté muy pendiente de que no vuelva a comer algo inadecuado para ella. Tampoco le haga hacer demasiado ejercicio, tal vez, durante tres o cuatro días. 

-Gracias -repitió Viktor, dándole la mano al veterinario- ¡Makkachin! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Ambos, can y dueño, salieron de la consulta, sintiendo el radiante sol que bañaba Hasetsu en calidez aquel día de otoño tardío. Aquel resplandor hizo que Viktor recordara que por mucho que un día sea largo y penoso, siempre podía ocurrir algo bueno al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gente.  
> Antes que nada, he empezado a trabajar esta semana y estoy hecha un desastre, así que si hay errores lo siento. Pese a todo, espero que les guste el cap, que no se les haga pesado. Es un capítulo bastante largo, pero quería tratar varias cosas y no quería tener que partirlo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y por seguir leyendo el fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos vemos la semana que viene, si puede ser. 
> 
> Un abrazo.


	33. La imposibilidad de vivir sin ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la larga separación, Viktor va a recoger a Yuuri al aeropuerto. Les espera un largo camino de vuelta para compartir sus sentimientos y darse cuenta al fin de lo mucho que odian estar separados.

Viktor se apoyaba en el respaldo de madera, agradeciendo el diseño ergonómico del largo sofá, mientras su cerebro, falto de horas de sueño, le mandaba pinchazos eléctricos a los ojos como protesta. 

Había pasado otra noche de escasas horas y vigilia convulsa en la consulta del veterinario y a penas se había podido echar una humilde siesta en Yuutopia, ocupado como estaba organizando su desplazamiento al Aeropuerto Internacional de Fukuoka. No, no era por eso, y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. La verdad es que incluso con los ojos herméticamente cerrados por el sueño, la imagen de Yuuri se proyectaba sobre el lienzo de su mente como un fotograma en una pantalla de cine. 

Ciertamente, el hecho de estar separados le había mostrado con que virulencia necesitaba a Yuuri a su lado, hasta el punto de que con los meses, su cuerpo se había habituado a la presencia de aquel japonesito de mejillas inflamables, ojos refulgentes y cabello caótico como a la ingesta de una droga. Sí, muy posiblemente, el dolor que ahora sentía era muy similar a un síndrome de abstinencia. 

Viktor todavía fracasaba en su intento de racionalizar lo que le ocurría con Yuuri, de explicarse a sí mismo el funcionamiento de aquel sobrecogedor pero potente proceso, pero había algo que aquel breve pero desgarrador episodio de privación le había enseñado: amaba a Yuuri. Para él, Yuuri era el amor más puro, sincero y furibundo que había tenido en toda su vida. Quería que Yuuri triunfara en el patinaje, pero no era porque aquel deporte necesitara de su maestría, ni siquiera era porque le importara su carrera en tanto que su entrenador. No, era algo mucho más desinteresado pero al mismo tiempo profundamente egoísta que eso: era porque le amaba. 

Era hasta cierto punto aterrador rendirse ante una realidad tan apabullante, pero Viktor ya no podía vivir sin Yuuri. No podía volver a su existencia anterior, gris y aséptica, ahora que conocía las mieles de la felicidad, de la mano de Yuuri y sus labios. Y era la más cabezona, imparable y brillante felicidad que jamás planeara conocer, pues Yuuri no era sólo bálsamo, era una cura, la redención absoluta de todo el sufrimiento, miedo y resentimiento vividos. Sin él a su lado, pronto su propia ponzoña amenazaba en intoxicarle otra vez. 

Era algo más que un mero estado sentimental, era biología, Viktor necesitaba a Yuuri para respirar. 

Makkachin agitaba la cola, nerviosa por estar que estar sentada tanto tiempo cuando a ella lo que le iba era correr, por la calle o por dónde fuera, detrás de su adorado Yuuri. Sí, seguramente ella también le echaba de menos. Era impresionante lo intuitiva que había sido cuando, nada más conocerlo, lo había aceptado sin reservas. ¿Sabría Makkachin, en su sabiduría perruna, que Yuuri era justo lo que necesitaban en sus vidas? La enorme poodle, tristemente confinada en los escasos espacios libres que dejaban aquel mar de tela, alzó su cabeza con un gesto, torciéndola ligeramente para mirar a su dueño, en un gesto aviesamente manipulador. 

Gimió.

Viktor se limitó a acariciar aquel cuidado y sedoso bosque de rizos. 

-No, chica, aguanta- le ordenó.- Todavía falta un poco.

Y con una obediencia casi fanática que la obligaba a reprimir sus dictados biológicos, Makkachin volvió a hundir su hocico entre las patas. Viktor había insistido en llevarla consigo para recoger a Yuuri. El resto reaccionó con extrañeza: teniendo en cuenta que Viktor tenía a su disposición una línea de Japan Rail que le llevaba directamente al aeropuerto, alquilar un coche y dar un rodeo por las carreteras de la prefectura parecía una decisión ilógica. Finalmente, Hiroko apoyó a Viktor en su aparente falta de sentido común, pues era la única que entendía lo que este realmente pretendía: ver a Makkachin sería lo que más aliviaría a Yuuri, después de lo de Vicchan. Aquella dulce pero sabia dama había averiguado con solo un vistazo y una ligera explicación cual había sido la razón de la insistencia de Yuuri al hacer volver a Viktor a Japón. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sagacidad femenina, Viktor esperaba que la madre de Yuuri no presintiera que el coche les dotaba de un espacio más íntimo, donde su hijo no sólo pudiera descansar. 

Viktor bajó la mirada mirando sus brazos vacíos, que le hormigueaban de agujetas y ausencia. ¡Cómo ansiaba poder abrazar el cuerpo de Yuuri contra el suyo! En cierto modo, él no era muy distinto a Makkachin. Ambos eran animales domesticados, obligados a reprimir sus instintos por imposiciones ajenas a ellos mismos, confinados en ambientes que los alejaban de su verdadera naturaleza. 

“Sólo un poco más. Aguanta. Todavía falta un poco.”

Y es que tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle a Yuuri. Había aprendido tantas cosas de su relación durante aquella separación forzada. Por ahora, debía concentrarse en hacerle feliz, y eso pasaba por ayudarle a desarrollar al máximo su talento como patinador. Había mucho trabajo por delante, de cara al Gran Prix, debía fortalecer el carácter de Yuuri de manera que las circunstancias externas no condicionaran tanto su patinaje sin que por ello debieran dejar de preparar planes de contingencia, pro sobre todo debía ayudar a Yuuri a que se amara y respetara a sí mismo tanto como Viktor lo adoraba ya. 

Entonces, la voz de la megafonía anunció la llegada del vuelo de Yuuri, y el pecho de Viktor se tensó reduciendo el espacio que tenía para respirar. Su corazón se rebeló, golpeando furioso contra aquella prisión de hueso y carne, imbuido por la expectación de quien ha guardado las formas durante demasiado tiempo. Intentó contenerse, revisar pacientemente la lista de rostros que iban avanzando por aquel estrecho pasillo que comunicaba el avión con el resto de instalaciones del aeropuerto. 

Sin embargo, Makkachin, quien era mucho más sincera y salvaje en la demostración de sus afectos, se le adelantó. A pesar de haberse comportado durante tanto tiempo, de pronto no sólo le dio por ladrar, sino que fue corriendo hacia el cristal que delimitaba la sala de espera y sin ninguna vergüenza, obviando deliberadamente las indicaciones de Viktor se irguió, colocando sus patas delanteras sobre el mismo. Viktor tardó todavía unos segundos en percatarse de la razón por la que su perrita se comportaba de un modo tan inadecuado. Agotado como estaba, no cayó en la cuenta hasta que no levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Yuuri. Debido a la mascarilla que llevaba, sólo la franja superior del mismo era visible, pero la única parte que Viktor necesitaba, pues sabía que podía confiar en el sincero brillo de los ojos de Yuuri, el mismo que en esos momentos emanaba cansancio, pero también alegría y ternura. 

Se levantó inmediatamente. Ahora que lo tenía en frente, ya no había posibilidad alguna de represión. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Viktor cayese sobre el cálido y pequeño cuerpo de Yuuri, cual piedra que vuelve a la tierra en su caída. Ambos estaban impulsados por una suerte de ley gravitatoria que los obligaba a estar juntos. Después de tantas millas, lo único que los mantenía alejados era aquel incordio de cristal, por eso los dos echaron a correr hacia la puerta, los dos a cada lado del vidrio, como dos partes del mismo imán, echándose de menos de una manera concienzudamente sincronizada. En un momento dado de aquella carrera, Yuuri se retiró la mascarilla para poder respirar mejor y ambos se miraron. Viktor podía ver el dolor en su rostro compungido, la ansiedad por el reencuentro todavía aplazado y se preguntó qué vería Yuuri en él, si acaso sería obvio para él toda mella que su falta había obrado en su devoto entrenador. 

Por fin, llegaron a la puerta automática que se abrió con una lentitud mecánica y desesperante. Yuuri pateó el suelo graciosamente, negándose a perder su inercia en la espera, y ese gesto le indicó a Viktor que debía prepararse para recibirlo entre sus brazos. Los alzó sin abandonar su lacerante expresión de espera y ansia. Pronto, Viktor se sintió arropado por el calor que el cuerpo de Yuuri, más pequeño y enjuto, pero cubierto por el abrigo y varias capas de ropa que le otorgaban una cierta textura de peluche, le prodigaba. 

Era como volver al hogar, como sentarse frente a una hoguera en una noche fría y húmeda de invierno. Así de acogedor era Yuuri. Viktor sintió como aquel abrazo iba sanándole poco a poco, con una dulzura casi maternal. Aquella calidez inusitada iba cerrándole poco a poco las heridas, restituyéndole la fortaleza perdida. Viktor no quería soltarle, quería permanecer así para siempre. Su cordura, su vida dependían ya del calor desprendido por Yuuri. Pero aquello no podía durar para siempre. Había gente mirándoles, si bien aquello no podía importarle menos entonces al ruso, y Makkachin los había alcanzando, observándoles pacientemente, atenta a sus gestos. 

-Yuuri -exhaló Viktor, como si de un rezo se tratara.- He estado pensando en todo lo que puedo hacer por ti como tu entrenador. 

-Yo también -admitió Yuuri suavemente.

Al oírle hablar, Viktor se relajó un poco más si cabe. ¿Su voz había sido siempre tan dulce, tan armoniosa? Quizá por eso, Viktor no estaba preparado cuando Yuuri los separó violentamente, aunque mantuviera las manos sobre los hombros más altos del ruso. Este casi trastabilló, a punto de caer, de no ser por la fuerza con la que Yuuri lo agarraba. Viktor se sintió intrigado en su confusión. Había determinación en aquella aparente brutalidad.

-Sé mi entrenador hasta que me retire, por favor -le pidió.

Viktor se quedó boquiabierto, intentando analizar lo que acababa de oír. Había un nerviosismo evidente en ese “por favor”. ¿Qué estaba pidiéndole exactamente Yuuri con lo de ser su entrenador? Su mirada vulnerable no parecía referirse exclusivamente a aspectos deportivos o profesionales. Quería algo más, algo que pasaba por ser su entrenador pero no que se quedaba meramente ahí. ¿Qué había significado para Yuuri y para él, que Viktor fuera su entrenador? La imagen de un apasionado Yuuri proclamando la palabra amor en aquella lejana rueda de prensa, golpeó la mente de Viktor como si de un instrumento de percusión se tratara. Sus escasos conocimientos de japonés le ayudaron a ver la escena completa.

“Dozô Yoroshiku, onegai shimasu” era casi como decir: “Cuida de mí”  
“Cuida de mí, hasta que me retire, por favor.”, o mejor dicho: “Ámame.”

Viktor se deshizo en una sonrisa de ternura en cuanto asimiló aquella apasionada petición envuelta en la ceremoniosidad típicamente nipona. Dispuesto a cumplir con su parte, tomó la mano izquierda de Yuuri y se la llevó a la boca para besarla con la galantería que aquella delicada situación requería.  
Parece una propuesta de matrimonio- comentó con el alma ahogada en alegría.

Yuuri se sorprendió al principio por la observación de Viktor, pero luego la confirmó con una sonrisa teñida por el arrebatador rojo de sus mejillas. Como si esta expresión no fuera indicador suficiente, Yuuri dio un paso hacia delante para volver a abrazarle.

Sí, era cierto: Yuuri lo amaba tanto como Viktor a él.  
Lo necesitaba tanto como Viktor a él.  
Eran parte de un mismo ser. 

Viktor se moría por besarle y terminar de hacer todo aquello oficial, pero sabía que su mero abrazo ya llamaba de por si la atención.   
Desearía que nunca te retiraras – confesó entonces, con la razón completamente allegada por la felicidad del amor correspondido.  
Y Yuuri, como respuesta, se deshizo en lágrimas. 

-Ganemos el oro juntos en el Grand Prix Final -dijo con la voz quebradiza por el llanto.

En aquel momento, un ingenuo Viktor se aferró a la creencia de que las lágrimas se debían a la pura emoción y alegría del reencuentro ¡Como se arrepintió más tarde de su ingenua asunción, al comprobar que el corazón de Yuuri contenía extravagantes ideas y deseos que le eran completamente ajenos! Sin embargo, por entonces, Viktor sólo podía disfrutar del premio a tanto contratiempo: la calidez de contener a su Yuuri entre sus brazos, mientras Makkachin se esforzaba por llamar su atención, tal vez en un intento de participar ella también en el abrazo.

Las escasas luces de neón se proyectaban a través de las ventanillas y bañaban las facciones satinadas y redondeadas de un Yuuri absorto en los misterios de la noche. Viktor sabía que debía mantener la vista puesta en la carretera, pero le era casi imposible no ceder ante la tentación de repasar su sugerente perfil una vez más. De todas formas, en aquella carretera de madrugada, había poco más que mirar. Frondosos árboles que parecían salidos de un mundo de leyendas ancestrales, cercaban la senda a ambos lados , cual altos guardaespaldas vegetales, dejando un pequeño tramo de cielo por el que se colaba la luz de la Luna y algunas estrellas. Era un paraje que, lejos de resultar inhóspito y crepuscular, se recreaba en un hermoso juego de luces y sombras, como la propia mirada estelar de Yuuri. Mientras, la diligente Makkachin descansaba en los asientos traseros en tanto que fiel y servidora retaguardia. 

La verdad es que apenas habían hablado desde que salieran del aeropuerto. Al principio, aquel silencio no le había importado. Yuuri estaba agotado después del viaje y todas aquellas emociones. Él mismo estaba machacado y sólo esperaba que aquella hora y media de coche terminara pronto para descansar en la comodidad de su cama. Sin embargo, conforme se iban acumulando los minutos, Viktor se fue inquietando. Lo que pasase o dejase de pasar por aquella cabecita morena y desordenada seguía siendo un misterio para él. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase a su lado, Yuuri seguía siendo su acertijo favorito. Así que, en un intento por solventar su sueño y su tedio, Viktor decidió conseguir un par de pistas.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Eh? -dijo Yuuri todavía aletargado- Sí, un poco. 

-Bueno, en seguida descansaremos. -le prometió.

-¿Sabes, Yuuri? -inquirió Viktor, sin poder contener su malignidad.- Mila me ha comentado que después de tu actuación estabas muy raro.

-¿Ah, sí?-contestó Yuuri lacónico.

-Decía que no parabas de abrazar a la gente -Viktor se deleitó cuando el cuerpo del japonés se tensó ante la acusación- ¿Tanto te afecta que te deje solo un día, que en seguida me engañas?

-¡No, no, no! -taladró la lengua de Yuuri. Su rostro horrorizado y avergonzado era simplemente delicioso- Yo... 

Yuuri dejó de quejarse un momento, buceando en su interior en busca de una descripción adecuada a lo que sentía. Su mirada se dulcificó en lo que a Viktor se le antojó un mar nocturno en la más absoluta calma 

-La verdad -explicó Yuuri, -cuando terminó el programa libre, fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de que no estabas. No es que no te haya echado de menos a lo largo del día, es que estaba tan ocupado que a penas tuve tiempo para ello. Pero cuando todo terminó, había...¿Cómo decirlo? Un gran vacío que no podía llenar con nada. Al principio abracé a Yakov, porque era lo que me aconsejaste...- Viktor tuvo que esforzarse en no echarse unas buenas carcajadas recordando la cara de sorpresa e incomodidad de su ex entrenador. Desde luego, la ingenuidad asilvestrada de Yuuri podía resultar en el más impredecible de los divertimentos.- Pero algo fallaba, así que empecé a abrazar al resto de gente. 

-¿En serio? -preguntó Viktor deleitado. 

-Sí, incluso abracé a J.J. -admitió Yuuri, algo avergonzado.- No sé ni porqué lo hice, pero lo hice.

-Hubiera pagado por ver eso -rió Viktor.

También intenté abrazar a Yurio, pero él era más rápido y huyó corriendo-añadió Yuuri, cada vez más arrepentido de sus irracionales actos.  
Viktor, incapaz ya de mesura alguna, terminó estallando en sonoras carcajadas. 

-¡Viktor! -se quejó Yuuri molesto- ¡No te burles de mí!  
No me estoy burlando de ti -se defendió Viktor mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.- Es sólo que eres... no sé, muy especial. Cuando te conocí eras incapaz de aguantar que te tocara y ahora vas por ahí abrazando a la gente, como una especie de abrazador furtivo.

Yuuri bajó la mirada tímidamente. Si Viktor hubiera mirado hacia él entonces, se hubiera recreado de nuevo con el delicado rubor de sus mejillas.

-Verás, es curioso -confesó el japonés con voz.- Al final, por mucho que abrazara a la gente, sabía que había algo que no podía conseguir.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Viktor divertido.

-Ellos no eran tú -resolvió Yuuri.- Al parecer, lo que ansiaba era tu calor. Echaba de menos, que me abrazaras y me dijeras que lo había hecho bien. 

Viktor se sintió derretir por dentro. No había nada en este mundo que pudiera competir con la dulzura improvisada y el desconcertante encanto de Yuuri. Casi sin darse cuenta, Viktor posó su mano izquierda sobre la pierna derecha de Yuuri. Un hambre voraz le sobrecogió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que separaba aquella mano de los muslos turgentes y fibrosos que tanto apreciaba era un insignificante trozo de tela. 

-Yo también te he echado de menos, solnyska- susurró.- No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti. 

-¿Viktor?

Aquel adorable jadeo le instó a observar a Yuuri aunque fuera a través del espejo interior del vehículo. Las mejillas encendidas como un neón en el barrio rojo, como la fruta madura, invitaban a comer, al igual que los labios macerados en saliva, rosados y tersos como los pétalos de alguna flor primaveral. El cuello se presentaba levemente torcido, dejando entrever solo una de las muchas ondulaciones de su cuerpo. Y aquella fiebre, turbando y contaminando su mirada, ahora burbujeante.   
Viktor se avergonzó en seguida. Era cierto que había estado pensando en Yuuri constantemente, desde que se separaran. Había disertado, debatido consigo mismo durante horas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, la razón por la que una simple separación se sentía como un panorama apocalíptico, pero ni una sola vez había pensado en el sexo. 

“Cuando volvamos a Hasetsu, no te dejaré escapar.”, había prometido antes de que todo se viniera abajo. 

Y bajo aquella plateada luz lunar, todo Yuuri temblaba y brillaba como una gema, casi ofreciéndose a sí mismo. Era una falta de respeto no corresponder a tan desinteresada entrega, por del ser más hermoso y sensual que Viktor había conocido. Por desgracia, aún quedaba al menos cuarenta minutos de travesía. Viktor tragó saliva, atreviéndose solo a acariciarle aquella madeja caótica que Yuuri llamaba pelo. En menudas situaciones le metía siempre el japonesito.

-Ya queda poco- dijo tanto a modo de promesa como de consuelo propio.

Llegar a Hasetsu aquella noche, fue una de las tareas más difíciles de cumplir para Viktor. No sólo por la oscuridad de la noche, por su agotamiento o por tener que acostumbrarse a conducir por la izquierda, si no por el torrido demonio que se sentaba a su lado. Conforme fueron avanzando por la solitaria carretera, la fiebre que había afectado a Yuuri fue acrecentándose. Viktor casi podía notar como las gafas del japonés se iban empañando por culpa de las más humeantes demandas. Y ahí estaba Viktor con sus manos cada vez más sudorosas, aferrándose al volante, recordando sin pretenderlo, la sinuosa topografía de aquel cuerpo: el valle de la espalda, la meseta que aunaba los abdominales y la cadera, las pequeñas cimas de los pezones o las cumbres erosionadas de los hombros. Sus dedos sintieron la tentación viajera de recorrer todos aquellos lugares que recordaban con tanto cariño. Pero no podía, debía seguir conduciendo, incluso cuando su virilidad se ahogaba dolorosamente contra su ropa. Yuuri, adormecido a pesar del deseo que latía en su interior, dejó caer su cabecita sobre el hombro de Viktor, contacto que electrificó toda su espalda con un escalofrío cruel. 

-Ponte bien –protestó Viktor con la garganta seca. La verdad es que la vista del rostro relajado de Yuuri apoyándose en él era enternecedora.- Si tenemos un accidente, te harás daño.

-Déjame estar así un poco más -susurró el japonés.

Viktor no tuvo fuerzas para negarse. Todavía se sentía rejuvenecer en cierto modo ante el toque de Yuuri.

-Tu madre me dijo una cosa curiosa ayer -recordó de pronto Viktor.- Dijo que yo era parte de la familia.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?- preguntó Yuuri entre risas.- ¡Claro que lo eres! 

-Pero, Yuuri- terció Viktor- Tus padres saben lo nuestro, ¿no?

-Bueno -contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa de complicidad,- creo que después de la Copa de China, no quedaron muchas dudas. Además, tú tampoco intentaste ser discreto cuando volvimos.

-Pero, no entiendo -rebatió Viktor- ¿No se lo están tomando demasiado...bien?

Yuuri volvió a reír.

-Mis padres son un poco especiales- admitió.- Les dan un poco igual las convenciones, sólo quieren que estemos contentos. Aunque, la mayoría de los japoneses no piensan igual. No son muy afines a que dos hombres estén juntos, y menos si uno es extranjero. Pone en peligro “la pureza de la sangre japonesa”.

-Vaya -suspiró Viktor.- Entonces, debería agradecerles tanta comprensión después de robarles a su único hijo varón.

-No te preocupes -bostezó Yuuri, restregándose amorosamente contra el hombro de Viktor.- Ya hablé con ellos cuando volvimos de China y están entusiasmados contigo. Saben que me haces feliz- Está vez fue Yuuri quién acarició delicadamente la pierna de Viktor,- y que me estás ayudando a cumplir mis sueños. Si a eso le unimos todo lo que saben de ti por mi, para ellos, eres como el candidato más firme a “Yerno del Año”. Así que, ya sabes, bienvenido a la familia Katsuki.

-Wow -exclamó Viktor sinceramente adulado.- ¿Y de verdad te hago feliz, milyj? 

-¡Vamos, Viktor! -gimió Yuuri con el rubor quemándole el rostro- Ya te lo he dicho. No-no me hagas repetirtelo.

-Por favor -le rogó Viktor travieso.- Quiero escucharlo otra vez.

-Sí -Yuuri escondió su rostro incandescente en el brazo de Viktor.- Me haces muy feliz, a todos los niveles. Mi vida parece un sueño gracias a ti.

-Gracias, daragoj -suspiró Viktor, mientras lo abrazaba imprudentemente- Por permitirme quedarme a tu lado, por enseñarme tantas cosas que desconocía. Ahora que estoy contigo, siento que no podré aburrirme aunque quiera. 

Viktor separó a Yuuri de él con la mayor suavidad que pudo y volvió a centrarse en conducir. 

-Aunque -repuso Viktor.- Ese programa libre fue un despropósito. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora -contestó Yuuri con tristeza.- No te va a gustar.

Y no es que a Viktor le apeteciera hablar de ello entonces, pero necesitaba cambiar de tema para llegar a Yuutopia sin asaltar a Yuuri en cualquier cuneta o simplemente, no morir de amor por él. 

-Lo que me gusta es pensar que hemos estado a punto de quedarnos fuera del Grand Prix porque estabas distraído -le reprendió.- Dime, ¿qué tenías en la cabeza para qu...?

-Tú -le interrumpió Yuuri- Te tenía a ti. Yo... no quería que todo lo que me has enseñado se perdiera, por lo que no paraba de pensar en qué me aconsejarías hacer en cada momento. Intentaba hacer un programa digno de ti, pero estaba tan nervioso y te echaba tanto de menos, que al final terminé trabándome.

Aquello era tan injusto. ¿Por qué era incapaz de enfadarse con él?

-Tenemos mucho que trabajar -terció Viktor.- Tu patinaje no puede depender sólo de mi. 

-Lo sé -asumió Yuuri- Y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme todo lo que haga falta.

Justo después, Viktor se dio cuenta de que ya se habían adentrado en Hasetsu. Alcanzar el aparcamiento de Yuutopia les llevó unos escasos minutos, pero eso no alivió a Viktor ni un poco. Sabía que en cuanto frenara el vehículo, una ardiente criatura intentaría seducirle.   
Viktor apenas se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, cuando notó el cosquilleo de la mano de Yuuri sobre la suya. Elevó los ojos para toparse con la misma mirada febril que le había acosado durante el viaje. La única diferencia es que Yuuri ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Se mordió el labio antes de besarlo. Viktor, demasiado cansado como oponer resistencia, cedió ante el impulso de aquella ávida lengua que invadió su boca con un vibrante y sugerente arrojo. Un cosquilleo recorrió de nuevo su espalda en cuanto lo sintió abrazarle. No, Yuuri ya no era el niño inocente que retrocedía pudoroso ante sus avances. Ahora, en parte por culpa de Viktor, había aprendido a reclamar lo que deseaba. Viktor no pudo evitar colar su mano debajo de la camiseta para acariciar aquellas caderas que tanto le habían fascinado, ante lo que Yuuri reaccionó con un precioso gorjeo. Paradójicamente, aquel sonido tan innegablemente erótico, hizo que Viktor se percatara del peligro de la situación.

-Yuuri -jadeó- No, espera. No quiero hacerlo aquí.

-Tienes razón- ronroneó el japonés completamente arrebatado.- Vamos a dentro, vamos a mi cuarto. 

-No -le corrigió.- Espera mejor a mañana. Yo, estoy muy cansado. No creo que pueda satisfacerte en mi estado. 

Pero Yuuri no podía atenerse a razones. Una vez que se dejaba llevar por la pasión, Yuuri era como lava volcánica: lo arrasaba todo a su paso, abrasándolo para dotarle de vida después.

-¡Me da igual! Quiero que estés conmigo ahora -exigió, tirándole del abrigo para imponerle otro beso igual de goloso que el anterior.

Sin que Viktor supiera muy bien como, terminaron por adentrarse en Yuutopia como un par de ladrones lujuriosos. Viktor tomó a Yuuri en brazos, con las piernas de este apresando sus caderas, y devorándole ferozmente siguieron su accidentada travesía hasta la mentada habitación, hasta que el ruso empujó a su amante contra la puerta. Con la práctica, besar a Yuuri se había convertido en un placentero arte en el que al ruso se le encantaba recrearse, pero todavía le faltaba dominar la parte de abrir una puerta corredera a oscuras y mientras intentaba que su movedizo amante no se cayera de su regazo. Afortunadamente, Yuuri, aprovechó su postura para abrirla en un giro de muñeca. Viktor tuvo que esforzarse para no dejarse caer entones, pues el peso de Yuuri, por más liviano que fuera, no le estaba dando tregua a sus machacadas rodillas. 

En un par de pasos, ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Yuuri, pero no por ello, deshicieron el abrazo. Viktor aprovechó para moder sin piedad aquel cuello que tanto le había estado tentando, absorbiendo el perfume de Yuuri, revigorizante cual afrodisiaco. Yuuri se retorció deliciosamente bajo él, aferrándose a su ropa, provocando la tortuosa fricción de sus caderas. El hormigueo de su espalda le hablo y le ordenó que lo devorara, pero Viktor no quería degustar aquel sensacional platillo tan rápido. Había placer en la preparación. Le besó en la frente.

-¿Ahora me dejas entrar en tu cuarto, krasavchik? -ronroneó en los oídos.- Te estás volviendo descuidado.

-Es que antes...-balbuceó Yuuri.- Tú...duermes desnudo. No sabía si podría soportarlo. 

-¿Y ahora sí que quieres verme desnudo? -le preguntó justo antes de morderle el labio inferior. 

-Sí -gimió Yuuri, mientras en sus mejillas el rubor no dejaba de aflorar. 

En un intento de satisfacer a su amante, Viktor se desabrochó la camisa muy despacio, mientras Yuuri le observaba enfervorecido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el travieso japonés, paseara las manos por su pecho. Viktor vibró de placer, cuando los dedos de Yuuri le pellizcaron los pezones. Ese niño estaba aprendiendo demasiado, pero Viktor no iba a dejar las cosas así. Aprovechó su posición dominante para desnudarle también, asegurándose de dejar un pequeño mordisco tras cada milímetro de piel conquistado. Pronto, las manos de Viktor se posaron sobre aquellas caderas que tan bien habían hecho a su medida,mientras disfrutaba de los acalorados sollozos de un impúdico Yuuri. Entonces, en un momento en el que Viktor desvió su mirada hacia la pared, reparó en los restos que los pósteres habían dejado en ella. Los pósteres que Yuuri había colgado para colmar su devoción por Viktor, algunos eran inocentes y otros más depravados. La fantasía de un Yuuri adolescente y ávido de sexo, terminó de enloquecerle. 

-¿Aquí era dónde lo hacías, mi niño travieso?- le interrogó Viktor sin poder controlar los efluvios amorosos en su voz.

-¿Viktor, mmm, qué....? -intentó responder Yuuri envuelto en las caricias que Viktor le dedicaba.

-¿Aquí es dónde te tocabas pensando en mi? -le susurró al oído lujurioso.- Dime, malysh, ¿Cómo te tocabas cuando pensabas en mi?

Viktor posó su mano sobre el hinchado calzoncillo de Yuuri, y este enseguida se tensó al tacto.

-¿Te tocabas aquí? -insistió Viktor descontrolado, para después volver a besarle el cuello.

Haciendo caso omiso a los sollozos de Yuuri, prácticamente le arrancó la ropa interior. Se colocó detrás de él, para masturbarle, al mismo tiempo que le besaba la nuca. La poca cordura que le quedaba se desvaneció como una niebla pasajera, en el momento justo en el que sus manos apresaron toda la iracunda firmeza de Yuuri. Por su parte, el japonés le correspondió con un hondo jadeo. 

-¿Lo hacías así?- prosiguió Viktor- ¿Esta era la forma en la que te tocabas? 

Entonces Yuuri, sin dejar de temblar y gemir, volvió su rostro de rubí hacia Viktor y lo atrapó con su tenebrosa y seductora mirada. Incluso a pesar de la escasa luz, Viktor pudo apreciar hasta qué punto aquellas lagunas se habían enturbiado con la fuente del deseo más animal.

-Sí, Viktor- jadeó.- Más, más. 

En ese mismo momento, el ruso notó como su propia hombría se había endurecido dolorosamente, como esta misma luchaba por escapar de su prisión de tela y adentrarse entre las firmes y acogedoras nalgas de Yuuri. 

Besó a Yuuri, acariciando voluptuosamente el reverso de su lengua, hasta estar a punto de desfallecer de placer. Después, soltó su miembro. Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues Viktor se apresuró en introducir un dedo en la rosada apertura. El japonés arqueó su linda espalda, extasiado por la intrusión hasta el punto de llegar a devorar el dedo de Viktor. Entonces, el ruso decidió castigar a su amante un poco más. Así, cuando Viktor lo preparaba con el segundo dedo, decidió volver a masturbarle con la mano izquierda. Yuuri empezó a bambolear sus estrechas y tentadoras caderas, en un gesto de Viktor tomó de obvia invitación. Lejos de retrasar el movimiento, Viktor acarició sabiamente el glande, mientras sus dedos navegaban dentro de Yuuri, hasta pulsar en el lugar adecuado. En cuanto lo rozaron, el ardiente japonés se desbordó en sus manos. Terminó jadeando exhausto, con una penetrante mirada de sucia plenitud. Pero, Viktor no iba dejar que fuera el único en alcanzar aquel pletórico estado, pues su virilidad todavía se erguía cual lanza. Y sólo había un lugar al que disparar. La carne de Yuuri se abrió como la mantequilla a medio derretir ante la imposición de los tres dedos, quienes parecían más que bienvenidos. Viktor los mantuvo ahí un rato, limitándose a devorar a Yuuri con los ojos, un Yuuri sudoroso, cuyos cabellos habían vuelto a pegársele a la frente; con los labios enrojecidos por la sangre propulsada por pasión pura y todas aquellos mordiscos y los pezones avivados y endurecidos por las reiteradas caricias. Era un Yuuri más que dispuesto a sucumbir ante él. Viktor no pudo reprimir el escalofrío de anticipación que atenazó su espinazo. 

-Viktor -ronroneó un provocativo Yuuri.- Hazlo ya. Te quiero dentro de mi.

-Oh, lyumibij, sladkij (ricura) -exhaló completamente preso de aquellos ojos negros que no le daban tregua.

Sin mediar palabra, Viktor levantó la pierna derecha de Yuuri, y, facilitado el acceso, se internó dentro de él. El cuerpo del japonés se tensó y tembló bajo él, al mismo tiempo que Viktor rugía al verse abrazado por toda aquella firme e incansable fuente de afable calidez llamada Yuuri Katsuki. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para vaciarse en ese mismo instante, pues Yuuri había aprendiendo a ceñírsele sin piedad. 

-Oh, krasavchik, no me aprietes tanto- rogó Viktor.

-No puedo evitarlo -respondió Yuuri, amarrándose a las sábanas- Te deseo demasiado. Por favor, date prisa. 

Viktor reconoció en estas últimas palabras una invitación para moverse y no reparó en energía a la hora de bucear en la carne de Yuuri. Este respondió a la incursión, levantando sus caderas para afianzar el contacto y sollozando deliciosamente. En la segundo estocada, Yuuri se abrazó al cuello de Viktor. Al final, el ruso optó por aferrarse fuertemente aquellos jugosos muslos que lo aprisionaban para ahondar cada una de sus prospecciones. Mientras tanto, Yuuri parecía querer devorarle, dulce e implacablemente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, hasta que ambos terminaron fusionándose en el más voraz y expansivo de los orgasmos. Viktor cayó sobre el pecho de Yuuri, ensuciado con el sudor y la simiente de ambos. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, como si todo el vandalismo obrado en su cuerpo no le hubiera bastado. Se besaron tierna, apasionada y largamente. Finalmente, Viktor pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de Yuuri, invitándole a refugiarse en su pecho, propuesta que el joven asiático asumió sin problemas. 

Abrazados de esta forma, durmieron toda la noche. Viktor supo entonces que la respiración acompasada de Yuuri yaciendo a su lado, era el sonido más reparador y relajante que había escuchado en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya terminamos la parte de Rusia y nos dirigimos a Barcelona. Espero que esta parte les haya gustado. En cierto modo, me dan ganas de disculparme por poner tantos lemons de pronto. Es como si no supiera controlarme XD No pongo ninguno hasta la Copa de China y ahora no paro de ponerlos, no sé administrarme XD Por lo menos, espero que lo estén disfrutando y no se haga muy repetitivo. Finalmente, creo que podré actualizar con normalidad una semana más, ya que en el verano adelanté un poco por si acaso, pero luego... no sé. Dependerá de cómo me sienta o del tiempo que tenga. Tengo que enfrentarme a un examen importante este año y no las tengo todas conmigo, así que debería ponerme a estudiar ya... 
> 
> En definitiva, gracias por seguir apoyando este fic con sus lecturas y sus kudos. Espero que les guste y nos vemos la semana que viene.   
> Un abrazo!


	34. Palabras con L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Viktor ya están en Barcelona, dispuestos a darlo todo en el Grand Prix Final. Aun faltan unos días para el decisivo evento, así que cuando Viktor recuerda que el hotel tiene piscina, decide aprovechar para relajarse un poco.

Anochecía tarde en Barcelona. Viktor podía jurar que no serían antes de las séis cuando los últimos retazos violetas, rojos y naranjas terminaron por evanescerse tras la muerte agónica y lenta de otro agotador día de viajes. Conocedor como era de las debilidades de su protegido, Viktor consideró prudente llegar temprano a la cosmopolita urbe catalana que muchos confundían peligrosamente con la capital cultural de España. 

Sabía que Yuuri caería fulminado por los excesos físicos del viaje y el jet lag. No se equivocó: en cuanto hubieron realizado el check in, almorzado y ordenado el equipaje, en cuanto Yuuri llegó siquiera a rozar las sábanas, entró en un profundo sueño de esos de los que sólo se entra con una rueca y sólo se sale con un beso. A estas alturas, Viktor creía que ya se habría acostumbrado a la estampa de un Yuuri durmiente y sin embargo, debía admitir ante sí mismo que aquel era un espectáculo del que nunca tendría suficiente. Algunos viajaban kilómetros para contemplar los glaciares, la aurora boreal o cataratas de renombre. Él tenía a Yuuri y el lindo ronquido porcino que en ocasiones escapaba de sus labios entre abiertos. 

Era muy halagador, y a esta cierto punto, inmerecido que Yuuri se relaja tanto en su presencia. A Viktor todavía no podía creerse que Yuuri le perdonara hasta tal punto después del modo bizarro, abrupto y profundamente condenable en que empezó su relación. ¿De verdad era justo que Yuuri confiara así en él? ¿Acaso después de todo lo experimentado de su mano, de todas las marcas visibles o invisibles que el ruso había había ido dejando por aquel cuerpecillo, Yuuri pensaba que podía dormirse al lado de Viktor sin que él no sintiera la más mínima necesidad de volver a corromperlo? Por fortuna para Yuuri, aquellos meses de convivencia habían surtido el efecto de una suerte de amaestramiento en Viktor. Así, en cuanto el japonés cerraba sus poblados párpados, Viktor sabía que empezaba su larga guardia. Viktor se sentó a su lado, vigilándolo amorosamente, mientras observaba como el cielo barcelonés iba destiñendo su azul invernal en una variada paleta de colores. 

En esos momentos de contemplación, Viktor llegó a agradecer el haber reservado una habitación doble con vistas a la ciudad. En su día, Viktor hubiese optado por la habitación superior con terraza que aquel altísimo y selecto hotel ofertaba. Después de todo, Yuuri nunca había estado en Barcelona, y Viktor no quería que se perdiera ninguna de sus encantos. Sin embargo, su pupilo había determinado ser más precavido con los gastos por lo que Viktor, si bien no tenía ningún problema en pagar por él, decidió no discutir. Finalmente, y en contra de toda predicción por su parte, Yuuri había tenido razón: las vistas a la ciudad desde el Hotel Princess eran hermosas y más que suficientes. Viktor sonrió al recordar su fervor e insistencia. Últimamente, su tímido y sensible japonesito estaba francamente irreconecible. No sólo insistía con verdadero fervor en sus ideas, si no que llegaba a mostrarse mandón. Le costaba trabajo recordar cómo en el pasado había dudado tanto al perfilar sus actuaciones. Sin embargo, a Viktor todavía se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cuando pensaba en aquella trémula mañana en el hielo, cuando Yuuri, a última hora, quiso cambiar su programa. 

-¿También pondrás el cuádruple en el programa corto? -preguntó Viktor entonces incapaz de creerse lo que había oído. ¿Qué le había dado a ese chico de pronto? ¿A caso el tibio resultado de la Copa Rostelcom no le había espabilado ya lo suficiente? Era tiempo de asegurar las bases y pulir defectos , no de conseguir ninguna hazaña.- Casi nunca lo clavas, ni siquiera al practicar.

El sol que entraba por los ventanales brilló con furia en los ojos de Yuuri cuando este asintió sin un ápice de rendición. 

-Pero aún tengo tiempo de pulirlo -repuso Yuuri, cerrando el puño en un gesto contundente.- Forzar mis límites se volverá la motivación que necesito en la final- Se acercó un poco más a él, inclinándose con ímpetu, como si luchara por convencerle y apoyó su puño cerrado en su corazón. Sí, Yuuri estaba compartiendo su pasión.- ¿Quieres verme? ¿No, Viktor? Clavando un cuádruple flip con un grado de ejecución superior a 3...

Viktor jamás lo había visto hablar con tanta seguridad sobre nada. Sólo había una salvedad: el titubeo valiente y exhibicionista de una declaración de amor frente a las cámaras niponas. El escalofrío de pura energía que le invadió le azuzó y le instó a abrazarle. 

-¡Claro! -exclamó Viktor extasiado.

Y es que daba igual las resistencias que Viktor pusiera: Yuuri siempre se salía con la suya, manteniendo al ruso en aquellas etéreas redes de ternura y emoción continua. En el ensueño y la predigistación de un descubrimiento inabarcable, Viktor sólo pensaba en ir destapando más capas de Yuuri. 

Pero ahora Yuuri dormía y la tarde se deslizaba perezosamente por el reloj. Por mucho que mirar a Yuuri fuera encantador, no era algo que colmara sus ganas de actividad. Además, creía recordar que el hotel tenía una lujosa piscina en la azotea. No estaría mal dar unos largos, mientas su cuerpo semi desnudo se bañaba en las incipientes luces de neón. Y por mucho que fuera Diciembre, estaban en la cálida y paradisíaca España, cuyo tímido invierno no sería nada para alguien acostumbrado a la gélida estepa rusa. Con este aguerrido atrevimiento y tras haber comprobado que Yuuri estaría bien en su ausencia, Viktor se dirigió al último piso, donde se desnudó con la inocencia que aquel se cree por encima de los designios climáticos. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su error: en cuanto Viktor, cubierto escasamente por su bañador, salió al exterior, fue recibido por una punzante puñalada de frío. La verdad se dibujó en su mente con una claridad casi transparente: en España, en invierno, también podía hacer frío... y mucho. Era culpa suya por haberse dejado cegar por todas aquellas estampas playeras de sangrías, paellas, flamenco y olé. 

Pese a las ganas que tenía de volver a dentro corriendo, su malherido orgullo eslavo le hacía creer que ya había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse. Se zambulló en la piscina, mientras glaciales puñaladas le perforaban los músculos, tensándole el cuerpo de frío. Sin embargo, el agua, por el mero hecho de serlo, tenía ante todo una calidad maternal, adaptable, que se ciñó amorosamente a Viktor, limpiándole de todas las impurezas que solían emponzoñar su mente. Allí, flotando en el agua, bajo arriba y solo, meciéndose lentamente, protegido por su lecho acuático, sólo estaba él. Era la primera vez que Viktor se alejaba de Yuuri desde lo de Makkachin, pero ahora no había ni un átomo del amargor de entonces, pues en ese instante autoregalado de soledad, sentía que por fin podía ser él, sin mentiras ni excusas: Él flotando en la fluidez controlada de la piscina. 

“A veces debes darte vacaciones en las que puedas ser tú mismo, lejos del ajetreo cotidiano.”, reflexionó , “Hacer silencio en tu mente y encontrar tu verdadero ser.”

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por su inesperado brote de espiritualidad ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se sentía tan en paz? Hacia tiempo, él era capaz de encontrarse solo sin problemas, pero carecía por completo de la claridad actual. Por aquella época, había un cierto ruido de fondo,una especie de pitido discordante y constante que no le dejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué había cambiado en su vida para que esa sensación de infatigable tensión le abandonara? 

La primera respuesta fue que su vida había cambiado. Había dejado el patinaje, después de años dedicado a la causa. Su mente que había estado plagada de ideas, conceptos, estéticas, coreografías, melodías y el lejano aunque reconfortante eco de los aplausos, se había vaciado de todo aquello dando paso a una consciencia del día a día y nuevos placeres tan humildes como sinceros. Pero, ¿cómo había conseguido desengancharse de la efervescente adrenalina que la alta competición hacía correr por su torrente sanguíneo? 

La segunda respuesta fue Yuuri. Su amor no fue sólo el calmante que su espíritu necesitaba. El amor había sido para él , ante todo, un maestro. Le había enseñado cosas de sí mismo que ignoraba : hasta qué punto era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por un destello de pasión; lo mucho que necesitaba volcar su afecto en otro ser humano en vez de dejar que este se pudriera dentro de él; a confiar en otro persona hasta llegar a ser él mismo; quitarse aquella máscara, pintura de guerra con la que se enfrentaba al mundo hostil; que podía ser alguien muy distinto y mucho más decente y generoso de lo que siempre le habían hecho ser. Yuuri le había devuelto parte de su pureza original. Le había hecho sentirse vivo y dado razones por las que seguir vivo.

“Al alejarme del patinaje, me vienen dos palabras con L a la cabeza: “Life” y “Love”... Vida y amor.”

Viktor abrió sus ojos aguamarina para adentrar su visión preclara en el nebuloso crepúsculo urbano. 

“Son cosas que he descuidado por más de veinte años.”, concluyó. Entonces, un irritante cosquilleo en la nariz lo sacó de su estado de clarividencia. El estornudo le hizo volver a la realidad tan inesperada como grotescamente. 

“Barcelona también es fría en invierno.”, se recordó al mismo tiempo que dos viscosos ríos de mocos corrían repugnantemente por su nariz. Sí, por mucho que se empeñara en mostrar su glamour ante seguidores, periodistas y rivales, Viktor seguía teniendo un cuerpo humano, con todos sus poco refinados pero necesarios procesos. Lo único que le podía consolar en aquellos momentos de patetismo era no ser observado, algo que se demostró falso pocos segundos después. 

-Creía que sólo un ruso sería tan idiota como para usar la piscina en estas fechas al igual que yo- sentenció una voz demasiado conocida tras de sí.

Sin demasiadas ganas, más por la conformidad de no tener ya nada que ocultar que por educación o intuición, Viktor se giró para encarar a su interlocutor. Llevaba una ligera pero insinuante bata de seda azul marino, así como una gafas de sol igualmente inútiles en la noche declarada. Su mano derecha, apoyada a su voz en su sugerente caderas, sostenía un par de copas de cristal, mientras que la izquierda soportaba el peso de una botella de champán.

-Y acerté – determinó el suizo.

-¡Chris! 

-¡Hola, entrenador Viktor! -saludó coquetamente para después suspirar contrariado de su amigo eslavo.- ¡Y yo quería bañarme desnudo!

Viktor sonrió escéptico. Aquella sólo era otra de las clásicas estratagemas de Chris para provocar y hacerse el interesante. Lo mejor que se podía hacer cuando se ponía así de tonto era seguirle en la broma hasta que él mismo decidiera parar. 

-No te contengas –le animó Viktor.- Incluso te tomaré fotos.

Chris esbozó una sonrisa casi felina, si bien Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuir un brillo triste opacado por las gafas de sol. No, poco importaban las armas que Chris tuviera a su disposición. Viktor nunca podría darle la atención que este requería de él. Cuanto antes se deshiciera el suizo de aquella ilusión sin sentido, mejor para él. 

-¡Oh! ¿No me digas? -río el suizo, con el peso de la melancolía lastrándole la voz.- Pues no se hable más. No todos los días tienes al gran Viktor Nikiforov como fotógrafo personal. 

Viktor salió de la piscina sólo para tomar su teléfono móvil, aguizonado por las bajas temperaturas, mientras Chris se concentraba en preparar las copas de Champán. Ni corto ni perezoso, Chris se afanó en mostrar sus encantos. Se deshizo de la bata y adoptó una pose que acentuaba las curvas de su cincelado cuerpo: sentado con el cuerpo girado hacia la cámara, con la mano de la copa hacia delante, una pierna estirada y la otra replegada. Para su segunda instántanea, Chris optó por una mirada traviesa y despistada que emergía por encima de las gafas. 

Era innegable que Chris era muy hermoso a su manera: masculino, descaradamente sexual, orgulloso de su cuerpo hasta la indecencia. Muchos lo considerarían objetivamente atractivo con aquel cabello dorado y ensortijado que se oscurecía notablemente en la raíz creando un vistoso costrante y esos ojos soñadores, genuinamente verdes que se oponían a la rudeza viril de su recortada perilla; y Viktor se consideraba entre ellos. Chris había crecido muy bien. 

Podía ser casi imposible reconocer en aquella replica de portada de revista gay al niño que fue cuando lo conoció: un mozalbete rechoncho con aspecto de querubín clásico, con su pelo rizado y las mejillas encendidas de casta admiración preadolescente. No le costaba reconocer que lo primero que le llamó la atención de él era el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda cuando le miraba con fervor, y en agradecimiento por tanta devoción, lanzarle una rosa resultó un acto casi orgánico. Con el tiempo aquel niño se convirtió en un compañero dentro y fuera de la pista, y más ocasionalmente en un estupendo compañero de juegos, un confidente en quién volcar parte de su sexualidad prohibida. 

Y, si bien el sexo con Chris no dejaba de ser francamente interesante, sus ansías leoninas por devorarle dejaban a Viktor vacío y agotado. Chris lo deseaba con una intensidad desesperada, absorbente, casi homicida, muy distinta a la generosa entrega de un Yuuri que sabía dosificar su impredecible pasión con dulzura. No, Chris nunca había sido lo que Viktor necesitaba y aquello había quedado muy claro entre ambos hacía ya tiempo. El disgusto duró poco al suizo, quién supo trasladar la intimidad fuera de las sábanas. Por su parte, Viktor lo quería sinceramente a su manera, como a una de las pocas personas con las que podía desnudar su alma. De hecho, se alegra sin reparos de que Chris hubiera encontrado una pareja que le amara de la manera que él no podía. A pesar de ello, Viktor estaba tan acostumbrado al continuo cortejo del suizo y a sus zalamerías que no podía evitar preguntarse qué quedaba de aquella enterrada pasión.

-Ahora que te fuiste, soy uno de los mayores -se quejó Chris con el amaneramiento victimista de una diva envejecida. Vació su copa de un trago.- Y apenas tengo veinticinco.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Viktor, Chris siguió chapoteando, agitando el agua como un pavo real en pleno baile.   
“ Hoy en día, Chis es sexy dentro y fuera de la pista, pero cuando lo conocí en el Campeonato Europeo, era un niño que aún corría por los campos suizos.”

Chris chapoteó un poco más, emulando a veces las posturas de natación sincronizada que pese a ser vistas en televisión le resultaba del todo desconocida, ante un curioso Viktor que intenta no burlarse por respeto a su amistad. Finalmente, Chris salió de la piscina, tirando de la toalla de Viktor para pretender secarse. 

-¿Ya te has cansado de hacer el tonto? -preguntó Viktor con cinismo.

-¡No estoy haciendo el tonto!- protestó Chris sin abandonar su teatralidad.- Sólo estoy nadando envuelto en mi sensualidad. El antiguo Viktor lo habría entendido.

-¿El antiguo Viktor? -repitió el ruso divertido.

-Sí -insistió un provocativo Chris, sentándose en la hamaca de su izquierda.- El Viktor al que le gustaban las fiestas, el alcohol, el sexo sin compromiso, las relaciones sin futuro... 

-¡Ah! - continuó Viktor- ¿Te refieres al Viktor de antes de Yuuri?

-Eso es -confirmó Chris señalándole con la copa vacía- ¡El Viktor pre-Yuuri! ¡Lo llamaremos VPY a partir de ahora!

-¡Chris! -rió Viktor.- Parece que lo prefirieras a él antes que a mi nuevo yo.

-¿Eso crees? - se extrañó Chris- Para nada, mon ami. Sinceramente, te veo un poco menos idiota, o mejor dicho, igualmente idiota pero de otra manera.

-Wow -terció Viktor.- Ahora viene la parte en la que me explicas porqué te soporto.

-Pues porque soy tu único amigo, el único que te aguanta cuando te da por llorar por teléfono desde Japón...

-¡Yo no lloraba por teléfono! -le interrumpió Viktor avergonzado.

-Y la persona responsable de que hoy en día puedas estar en este hotel retozando con tu petit choux (literalmente pequeña col, mote cariñoso) japonés.- continuó Chris, no sin antes esgrimir una sonrisa maliciosa.- Por cierto, ¿qué tal con ton petit ami (literalmente amiguito, pero quiere decir amante o novio)?

Viktor fue consciente de lo mucho que a Chris le molestaba la cara de imbécil redomado que era capaz de poner con sólo pensar en Yuuri, pero no podía evitar ponerla, ni siquiera con el dolor acumulándose en los carrillos.

\- Él es... increíble. -suspiró Viktor.

-¿No me digas? -se quejó Chris.- ¡Dame detalles! 

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -respondió Viktor, jugando con la copa.- Casi me cuesta encontrar palabras para explicar cómo me hace sentir. 

-¡Oh, qué romántico! -bufó Chris.- ¡Pues esfuérzate! Sinceramente tenías mucho más vocabulario cuando me llamabas a deshoras desde Japón. Esperaba una compensación por mi paciencia de amigo fiel. 

-¡Está bien!- se rindió Viktor. -Él es alguien muy especial, mucho más de lo que ni tú y yo podíamos llegar a sospechar cuando lo conocimos. De hecho, casi me arrepiento de haber intentado hacerle caer en mis redes de una forma tan superficial y vana.

-¡Has madurado! -anunció Chris impaciente- Felicidades. Ahora, sigue.

-Es dulce, inocente pero no del todo -describió Viktor.- Puede ser alguien muy puro, muy generoso. Se preocupa mucho por los demás, por eso tiene miedo de decepcionar a la gente. A veces, parece que sólo es un chico miedoso y vulnerable, pero al minuto siguiente se convierte en la persona más valiente que conozco. Cuando se concentra, cuando se tranquiliza tiene una fortaleza inquebrantable. Es como un príncipe, guerrero y hermoso. Es mucho más apasionado de lo que parece y siempre se guía por sus sentimientos, tanto que a veces puede volverte loco. Nunca sabes qué puede pasar por esa cabecita loca. Es como un misterio, pero al mismo tiempo se las apaña para hacerme sentir seguro, fuerte e importante, que quiera protegerlo. Él... me anima a ser mejor persona. 

-Eso es precioso -reconoció Chris.- Pero, aún no has hablado de lo que más curiosidad me da... ¿Qué tal el sexo? ¿Al final has conseguido ...?  
Viktor guardó un ligero silencio, regodeándose en la cara de anticipación y ansías de Chris.

-Después de la Copa de China- confirmó Viktor,- y después hemos practicado varias veces ya. Él...aprende muy rápido.

-Eso podría sonar decepcionante -comentó Chris.

-No, para nada -terció Viktor.- ¿No te dije que era apasionado y generoso? Pues en el sexo también. Él es pura entrega, sin reparos. Nadie me había abrazado con tanta firmeza. 

Viktor se percató de cómo tras los ojos de Chris asomó un monstruo de un verdor todavía mayor. El último comentario había contrariado el ego del suizo, reabriendo viejas suturas. 

-Vamos -se jactó él.- Que se queda quietecito mientras se lo haces todo.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, mon ami- rebatió Viktor mientras sorbía algo de champán.- Como te he dicho antes, ha aprendido a hacerme muchas cosas. Él es dulce y cariñoso pero también muy divertido. Ahí dónde lo ves tan inocente, ya sabe exactamente qué hacer para tenerme en la palma de su mano. ¡Y te aseguro que siempre lo consigue! ¡Me vuelve verdaderamente loco!

-Desde luego -observó Chris- No hace falta que lo jures. Oye, tengo frío. ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a tu solnyshka y así entramos en calor?  
Viktor arqueó las cejas reticente.

-Creí haberte dicho hace tiempo que no quería más tríos -le recordó.

-¡Por favor! -se indignó Chris.- ¡Siempre tienes que pensar mal de mí! ¡Sólo quería saludarle! Es la pareja de uno de mis mejores amigos, después de todo.   
Eso espero -escupió un Viktor escéptico.- Ahora bajamos, pero antes...¡Un selfie!

Así, Viktor zanjó la discusión estirando coquetamente la pierna y poniendo morritos mientras su colega emulaba la pose. 

Paradójicamente, el azote del frío fue mayor cuando entraron en el hotel, debido al contraste entre la acogedora calidez de la calefacción y la frigidez que envolvía el cuerpo de Viktor. Enseguida, sus dientes empezaron a castañear irremediablemente, al ritmo con el que el ascensor bajaba cada planta. En un intento por recobrar su calor corporal tanto Chris como Viktor se refugiaron en sendas toallas que, pese a todo, no podían estar más húmedas. Conforme se fueron acercando a su habitación, Viktor fue deduciendo qué tipo de calor le hacía falta. 

Efectivamente, sólo aquella escasa hora que había pasado en la azotea, en la más dudosa de las compañías, le bastaba para echar en falta a su amor. Su impaciencia, urgida por el deseo y el implacable frío, le llevaron a abrir la puerta de una patada, sin delicadeza alguna. Al otro lado, un adormilado Yuuri los observaba sin comprender del todo la escena que presenciaba. 

-¡Yuuri! -le urgió en japonés- Samui! Samui! Samui! Ofuro irete yo! (¡Qué frío! ¡Prepara la bañera!)

-Yuuri -pidió Chris.- ¿Podrías preparar café?

-¿Seguías dormido? -preguntó Viktor extrañado.

Y como si quisieran despertar del todo al pobre japonés, o en su intento matarlo de un susto, los dos terminaron saltando sobre él. 

-¡Ah! ¡Estáis congelados! -se quejó Yuuri escandalosamente cuando ambos patinadores le abrazaron sin compasión- ¡No me toquéis! ¡Ninguno!

-¿Ninguno? - imploró Viktor- Jo, Yuuri. ¡Eso me parte el corazón!

-Es muy calentito -ronroneó Chris, mientras se aferraba a Yuuri- Ahora te entiendo porqué te gusta abrazarlo. ¿Te estás sonrojando? ¡Qué mono! Parece un peluchito.

Viktor sintió como un sabor amargo subía por su garganta hasta una lengua que se moría por chasquear. Sabía que Chris aprovecharía para hacer las suyas. 

-Viktor, ¿por qué no te vas a dar un baño? -propuso el suizo, mientras le acariciaba los labios a un confundido Yuuri- Yo me quedaré cuidando de tu chico.

Por su parte, Yuuri miraba a Viktor buscando con la mirada algún apoyo del ruso que le permitiera salir de aquella extraña diatriba. 

-Te agradezco el detalle, pero creo que nos las podemos apañar solos -le guiñó el ojo a Yuuri, quién pareció aliviarse ligeramente por el gesto.- Mejor, ¿me acompañas en el baño, Yuuri?

-Sí -respondió el japonés deseando tomar la mano que Viktor le ofrecía, pero Chris tenía otros planes.

Lo abrazó comprimiéndole los brazos, como una boa, para después lamerle el cuello con lujuria y alevosía, mientras aprovechaba para levantarle la sudadera. Yuuri chilló asustado y excitado ante el contacto. 

-¡Oh, qué voz tan bonita! -ronroneó Chris.- ¿Es la misma voz que usas para seducir a Viktor?

-Chris -rugió Viktor, apenas capaz de contenerse- ¡Déjalo en paz! 

-Vamos, ¿No te apetece compartir tu juguete? Como en los viejos tiempos...

Chris besó la carnosa y acalorada mejilla de un Yuuri superado por los acontecimientos.

-Él no es un juguete -sentenció Viktor cada vez más celoso.

Chris ajeno a la rabia de su amigo, deslizó sus sucias manos por la silueta de Yuuri hasta llegar a palparle el trasero. Yuuri gimió avergonzado. 

-Vaya, esto parece en mejor forma que nunca -rió Chris.- Será por el nuevo entrenador.

-¡Viktor! -pidió Yuuri con la voz entrecortada. 

-¡Qué cuerpecito tan delgado y lindo! -comentó- Me pregunto si todos los japoneses serán así...

Entonces, Chris intentó terminar de exponer el pecho desnudo de Yuuri y Viktor simplemente no pudo más. Amarró parte de la tela de la sudadera para tirar de Yuuri hacia él. Aprovechando su grito de sorpresa, Viktor introdujo su lengua en la boca abierta del muchacho, acariciando con furia cada uno de sus recovecos hasta dejarlo sin aire. Lo abrazó igualmente con fuerza, procurando que siguiera separado del suizo. 

-¡He dicho que lo dejaras en paz! -repitió Viktor con firmeza.

-¡Sólo estábamos jugando! -se defendió Chris.- Aunque eso ha sido muy apasionado. No me importaría ver más. Me conformo con veros a los dos...juntos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Viktor con un tono juguetón.

Yuuri se giró hacia Viktor escandalizado y asustado, ante la perspectiva de que este aceptara ser observado en un acto de intimidad. 

-Claro -insitió Chris intrigado.- Quiero ver si es verdad que el pequeño Yuuri tiene tantas habilidades como dices.

-¿Qué se supone que le has dicho? -susurró Yuuri casi histérico.

-No te preocupes, solnyshka.

Acto seguido, Viktor siguió besando a un Yuuri que, conforme fue profundizándose el abrazo, fue abandonando su reticencias, casi como si hubiera olvidado la molesta presencia de Chris. Llegó a jadear cuando Viktor se retiró. De esta forma, cuando Viktor le miró a los ojos se topó con un brillo cómplice pero también aventurero. Yuuri confiaba en él pero también quería saber hasta dónde quería llegar Viktor. Este no tardó en arrebatarle la sudadera, para después girar a Yuuri hacia Chris, quien los observaba goloso. 

Sin dejar de desafiar al suizo con la mirada, Viktor mordió las tiernas y diminutas orejitas de Yuuri, mientras sus manos se deslizaban traviesamente por su pecho, jugando con sus sensibles y rugosos pezones. Como era de esperar, Yuuri empezar a jadear incontrolablemente, meneando suavemente sus caderas, asentadas en el regazo de Viktor. Su ojos, por contra, permanecían cerradas de pura vergüenza. Viktor sabía que, desde un punto de vista meramente carnal, Yuuri estaba lista para que le quitara los pantalones y empezara a jugar con otras partes más meridionales de su cuerpo. El pequeño montículo que se elevaba entre sus piernas daba fe de ello. 

-¡Se acabó la función! -anunció Viktor.

Chris que había estado mirándolos completamente obnubilado, pareció despertar abruptamente de un sueño demasiado hermoso.

-¡Oh, vamos! -se quejó.

Pero Viktor no tuvo misericordia de él. Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y empezó a empujarle fuera de la habitación ante las risas de Yuuri y del propio Chris, quién, como era costumbre en él, no se tomaba la exclusión muy en serio. 

-¡Somos amigos! -le recordó Chris, resistiéndose. 

-Sí, exacto -contestó Viktor, sonriendo forzosamente y asiendo el pomo de la puerta.- ¡Por eso mismo no te estoy dando un paliza!

-¡Hasta luego, tortolitos!- se despidió Chris aferrándose al vano de la puerta con un gesto teatral, y como si todos sus atrevimientos anteriores - ¡Ha sido un placer, Yuuri!

-Lo mismo digo -replicó Yuuri con amabilidad. 

Gracias a aquel irritante y completamente innecesario gesto, las ganas de Viktor por perder de vista al suizo y por lo tanto sus impetú al echarlo se incrementó. Un decidido empujón le sirvió para separar a su pegajoso amigo del sagrado cuerpo de su amante. 

Incluso con Chris lejos de su vista, Viktor se sentía hervir de rabia y no sólo hacia su amigo, sino también hacia sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Chris: las fronteras sexuales y morales que para muchos eran infranqueables para él no lo eran tanto. Viktor siempre había admirado su capacidad para vivir en consonancia con su verdadera esencia, pero también era consciente de que muchas veces el suizo tendía a ignorar las limitaciones de los otros, imponiendo su propia libertad. Por si esto fuera poco, fue con Chris con quién empezó a babear estúpidamente en Sochi por Yuuri. Era él quién lo había catalogado como de “gran potencial” y “culito prieto” como si el adorable y valeroso Yuuri no pudiera ser otra cosa que un cuerpo deseable. En sus celos, Viktor prefería ignorar que él también había coreado, o incluso generado, esas valoraciones. 

Y, sin embargo, el ver a Yuuri con el torso al aire, tumbado sobre su cama, sonriendo timídamente, sin un ápice del miedo que antes parecía atormentarle, le hizo olvidar su enfado. 

-Pensé que no se iría nunca -confesó Yuuri, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras volvía a ponerse la sudadera. 

-Yo también -dijo, avanzando felinamente hacia él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Yuuri todavía confuso.

-Chris... siendo Chris -explicó Viktor mordaz.- Siento que te haya asustado.

Fue hasta demasiado fácil para Viktor abrazarlo, cuando meses antes el sólo rozarle resultaba una utopía. 

-Ha sido raro -confesó Yuuri entre sus brazos.

-Tendría que haberle cortado antes. -se culpó Viktor todavía resentido consigo mismo.

-No pasa nada -le aseguró Yuuri, sumergiendo su desordenada cabecita aún más en el pecho desnudo de Viktor.- Chris me cae bien, aunque a veces puede ser un poco “europeo”. 

-¿Europeo?- rió Viktor.

Yuuri levantó la mirada, ensanchando el abrazo lo suficiente como para que Viktor pudiera contemplar aquellos relucientes lagos nocturnos a través de los anteojos. 

-Pegajoso -aclaró el japonés, por lo que Viktor soltó una sonora carcajada. 

Entonces, el ruso recordó el tentador rubor que había encendido el rostro de Yuuri como un melocotón maduro. Aprovechó el abrazo para posar la mano en la sensible curva de la espalda. 

-Pues no parecías pasarlo tan mal -le susurró.- Cuando Chris te metía mano delante mío y hablaba de lo sexy que eres. 

Le dio un beso en la frente y notó maravillado como el cuerpo de Yuuri vibraba por el contacto. 

-No, yo no...- se apresuró a desmentir Yuuri.

Entonces, ante la ancha sonrisa de suficiencia de su entrenador y amante, Yuuri hizo una curiosa pausa. Aun con la mirada adormecida por el desfase horario, Viktor pudo comprobar por el salvaje brillo de sus ojos, que su chico se había percatado de algo. Parpadeó grácilmente tras los descolocados cristales. 

-¿No estarás celoso, verdad? -preguntó casi ingenuamente, como si él mismo no terminara de creerse lo que proponía.

La pregunta se clavó en la mente de Viktor como un dardo certero, hasta tal punto que, viéndose descubierto incluso ante sí mismo, no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó congelado como un ordenador sin conexión. 

-¿En serio? - exclamó Yuuri sonriendo con escepticismo.- ¡Qué infantil, Viktor!

La boca del entrenador se retorció en una tensa sonrisa, mientras sus ojos destellearon de rabia y vergüenza mal disimulada.

-Tienes razón- contestó.- La próxima vez debería dejar que Chris te manosee delante mío ¿Verdad, cerdito? 

Acto seguido empezó a torturar a Yuuri a base de cosquillas y frías caricias furtivas, ante las que el japonés apenas podía defenderse. 

-¡No!- se resistió Yuuri.- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! 

-¡Te castigaré! -se jactó Viktor caprichosamente.- ¡Te voy a hacer todas esas cosas que Chris quería hacerte! 

Entonces, al tumbar a Yuuri en la cama, estando Viktor encima de él, pudo apreciar la férrea expresión de confianza y calma que este le dedicaba. 

-Eso es lo que no entiendes -le aclaró con dulzura.- Yo sólo puedo hacer esas cosas con Viktor. 

Aquella sabia sonrisa, hizo que Viktor se relajara al instante. Era estúpido haber dudado de Yuuri. Después de todo, a esas alturas, ya le había demostrado más sinceridad y lealtad que muchas de las personas que había conocido. E incluso, cuando Viktor se sentía responsable por el ataque de Chris, Viktor sabía que en el fondo, Yuuri no era ni mucho menos tan inocente e incapaz de defenderse como aparentaba. En aquel momento, sin embargo, lo único realmente relevante es que Yuuri estaba bajo él, visiblemente relajado y dispuesto a pesar de lo desfavorable de su posición. 

-¡Muy bien! -anunció Viktor encantado- ¡No se habla más! 

Entonces, cuando Viktor se disponía a devorar a un Yuuri más que apetecible, un molesto picor invadió su nariz. Tuvo el tiempo justo para girar la cara y no estornudar encima de su pobre amante.

-Deberías ir a darte un baño caliente -le recordó Yuuri amorosamente.- Antes de que te de un pasmo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Viktor mocoso y aturdido.-¿Ahora? 

-Sí -insistió Yuuri, colocándole el dedo índice en la nariz juguetonamente.- Ningún patinador quiere que su entrenador le pegue un resfriado.  
Viktor quiso protestar, pero encontró un argumento mejor.

-¿Y te apetecería acompañarme? -sugirió torridamente mientras le besaba el cuello.

Pero Yuuri no tuvo reparos en rechazarlo con una facilidad casi cruel.

-No -repuso volviendo a golpear la nariz de Viktor con el dedo.- Nada de sexo antes de las competiciones. Es una regla que inventaste tú mismo. 

Y así, Viktor volvió a estar a remojo por segunda vez en el mismo día. El cambio era considerable. La enorme bañera de la habitación era inmensamente más cómoda y cálida que la inhóspita piscina de invierno. Y a pesar de ello, la ausencia de Yuuri supuraba de las alicatadas paredes como el propio rocío del vapor condensado. Viktor se sentía solo. En cierto modo, su cuerpo, acostumbrado al onsen, no comprendía la inmersión en el ardiente líquido sin tener al japonés cerca. Se había convertido en un hábito demasiado placentero, pero Yuuri, haciendo gala de su desconcertante habilidad para la crueldad inesperada, se lo había negado. Rebelándose contra su soledad, Viktor chapoteaba en la bañera como un pato furioso.

Entonces, el ruido del picaporte girando lo sacó de su tonto desahogo. Al otro lado de la puerta, apareció Yuuri, y un Yuuri que conocía muy bien, el mismo Yuuri que si bien no era capaz del todo de mirarle de frente, ostentaba un tímida sonrisilla de diablo, combinada con un reguero carmesí en los incandescentes pómulos y nariz, que lo volvía loco. Era un Yuuri que había tomado la curiosa decisión de quitarse los mismos anteojos sin los que apenas podía ver. 

-¿Qué haces? -río adorablemente Yuuri.

Viktor se retiró el flequillo mojado del rostro, peinándoselo elegantemente hacia atrás antes de retarle con su mejor sonrisa. Yuuri ya había sido testigo de demasiadas facetas de su patetismo personal y Viktor no estaba dispuesto a que viera más. 

-Me baño como querías -respondió.- ¿Y tú?

Yuuri se tomó el brazo izquierdo timidamente antes de contestar. 

-He pensado que igual necesitarías que te alguien te limpiara la espalda -arguyó. 

Viktor arqueó las cejas con expectación.

-Te agradezco el detalle, milyj, pero es posible que para ello te haga falta desnudarte y meterte en el agua conmigo. ¿No te parece? 

Un brillo oscuro cruzó por los ojos ya de por sí azabachados de Yuuri, mientras bajaba el mentón con la sumisión aparente de un corderito.

-No creo que haga falta- se negó en vano.- Puedo hacerlo desde fuera.

Viktor se incorporó ligeramente, acercándose un poco más al japonesito. Por mucho que le hubiese dado por jugar a aquel extraño juego, ambos sabían qué había venido a hacer. Sí, Yuuri nunca había sido tan inocente . Tal vez, sólo era bueno fingiéndolo, incluso ante sí mismo. Viktor sacó la pierna derecha para rozar ligeramente el pantalón del pijama de Yuuri, dejando un húmedo rastro tras de si.

-¿Tú crees? - ronroneó clavando su mirada en el asiático como las garras de un predador en una presa.- Sería una pena que te mojaras ese pijama tan calentito y cómodo. 

Yuuri se mordió el labio deliciosamente antes de contestar. Ante los ojos de su complacido entrenador, el tímido patinador se fue transformando en la voluptuosa criatura que Viktor conocía tan bien. 

-Tienes razón- jadeó Yuuri.

-¿A esto has venido, verdad? -ronroneó Viktor.- ¿A que sí , krasavich? ¿A que sí, mi niño travieso? 

Acto seguido, el japonés deleitó a Viktor con un improvisado pero no por ello menos emocionante strip tease. Primero se quitó la sudadera, de modo que las tenues luces del baño se deslizaran escurridizas por su límpido, estrecho pero fibroso pecho. Poco después, los pantalones se dejaron caer por el sinuoso tobogán que conformaban las sutiles caderas, los apetecibles y apretados muslos y las cinceladas pantorillas. Sólo unos humildes calzoncillos separaban a los hambrientos ojos de Viktor de la ansiada desnudez total de Yuuri, y estos no tardaron en caer. En cuanto eso ocurrió, el ruso tuvo la caballerosidad de ofrecerle su mano para evitar que tan hermosa criatura se resbalara. 

-Ven -le ordenó suavemente.

Así, aunque el agua empezaba a volverse tibia, Viktor sintió un calor renovado, al sentir a Yuuri sentado en su regazo, completamente abierto de piernas, con sus golosos labios entreabiertos. Aquella vista había comenzado a endurecerle la entrepierna, se colaba traviesa entre las apretadas y jugosas nalgas de Yuuri. Y, aunque Viktor ardía de ganas de abalanzarse sobre su encantador amante, fue Yuuri quién comenzó el baile, lamiendo los labios del ruso hasta arrebatarle un beso. El sabor de la lengua de Yuuri era dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo, como un chicle de fresa, como la trastada de un niño, pero las vigorosas vibraciones que trasmitían no tenían nada de infantil. Viktor rugió desbordado cuando le mordió el labio, intentando degustar aquella ansiada chuchería. Tanto es así, que no pudo sorprenderse más cuando su miembro se coló sin preaviso en las cavidades de Yuuri. 

La súbita estrechez le atenazó como un látigo de placer inesperado, subyugando su razón por completo. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido Yuuri, quien distrayéndole astutamente con aquel esplendido beso, se había empalado a sí mismo, aprisionándole en aquel húmedo y gozoso agujero de carne. Era cierto que Yuuri aprendía muy deprisa, pero aquellas mañas no eran nada que Viktor le hubiera enseñado. Tampoco es que tuviera quejas. Viktor se apresuró a amarrar sus manos a la exquisita cintura de Yuuri para aventurarse dentro de su cuerpo con mayor afán, a lo que el japonés respondió arqueándose deliciosamente y comenzando su trote. Por su parte, Viktor no pudo evitar saciar su apetito, mordiéndole uno de esos suaves y tersos hombros, tras lo cual trazó un camino de violentos besos que culminaron en el tentador hueco del cuello. Al mismo tiempo, se dedicó a manipular los sonrosados y sensibles pezones como los botones de un dispositivo desconocido, ante lo cual, Yuuri iba llenando el vaporoso aire del cuarto con su lúbrico llanto. 

Entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron como dos hogueras que se comunican y unen, y bajo esa expresión de diablillo totalmente entregado al sexo, Viktor creyó vislumbrar una mueca de dolor. A pesar del lujo, la bañera era demasiado estrecha como para que Yuuri pudiera desplegar sus encantos con total comodidad. Viktor sintió un lejano atisbo de responsabilidad resonar en su silenciada conciencia. Ya estaban incumpliendo una regla que se estableció por el bien de Yuuri. No podía pedirle más, debía velar por su bienestar. Luchando contra su propia lujuria, asió ambas manos a la cadera de Yuuri, obligándole a levantarse. Yuuri también protestó y lo miró confuso en busca de tan extraño giro de los acontecimientos. Antes de seguir, debía hacerle sentir seguro y contar con su conformidad. Le besó en la mano para después atraerlo hacia si. 

-Levántate y date la vuelta -le susurró al oído con voracidad.

Ni siquiera la exagerada iluminación de la habitación pudo opacar el brillo pícaro que nadaba en la mirada de Yuuri. Obediente, Yuuri emergió de la bañera como una exótica y sensual criatura marina y se colocó frente a la pared, apoyando sus manos en ella y exhibiendo desvergonzado el desquiciante arco de su espalda. Viktor, en un gesto casi ingenuo, paseó la yema del dedo índice por la curva de la columna de Yuuri para después separarle las piernas y comenzar a mordisquear desde atrás sus fibrosos y apetecibles muslos. 

Como si comprendiese sus perversas intenciones y ante el flaqueo de sus propias piernas, un sollozante Yuuri se dejó caer hacia delante, elevando su castigado trasero. Ante aquella reacción, Viktor, anhelante y punzante, para sostenerlo en aquella provechosa postura y terminar lo que habían empezado. Todo el ser de Yuuri se abrió dulcemente cuando Viktor volvió a entrar en él con la contundente precisión de una estocada. Sin embargo, el ruso sospechaba que las fuerzas renovadas no eran tales. 

Era algo que venía sospechando: si bien la resistencia y la energía juvenil de Yuuri, unidas a su cada vez más dilatada experiencia estaban convirtiéndole en un amante infatigable, a quien un envejecido y estrujado Viktor se las veía y deseaba para satisfacer. Por si fuera poco, Yuuri se había despertado después de una saludable y larga siesta, mientras él seguía agotado después de un largo día. Y estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Sabiamente, cada vez más ahogado en las gloriosas entrañas de Yuuri, Viktor reconoció que tenía que hacer algo para acortar los tiempos de aquel hermoso monstruo. Delicadamente, tomó el hipersensible glande de Yuuri y empezó a masajearlo, quien se tensó como un arco a punto de dispararse, apretando aún más si cabe a un torturado Viktor. 

-¡Oh, Viktor! -gimió.- ¡Más!

Y Viktor no tuvo ningún problema en cumplir sus demandas. Cuanto antes lo empujara hacia su propio éxtasis antes podría extinguir aquel incendio que estaba a punto de consumirle. Cuando Yuuri se derramó por fin en sus manos, exhausto y tembloroso, Viktor supo que podía dejarse ir. Su mente se llenó de un blanco tan puro y espeso como el propio líquido que pugnaba por escapar de su interior. En sus brazos, un agotado pero feliz Yuuri insistía en besarle, al tiempo que el agua de una necesaria ducha los despojaba de toda vulgaridad carnal, dejando solo la integridad de su amor. 

En aquel momento, envuelto en la satisfacción póstuma y la dicha que la mera existencia de Yuuri le procuraba, Viktor no podía saber que en la mesilla de noche, su móvil vibraba. Chris le había mandado un mensaje que rezaba lo siguiente:

“Pásalo bien con tu japonesito en mi honor, mon chéri. Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde que te lo haya puesto a tono.” 

Cuando Viktor lo leyó se sintió dividido entre las ganas de lanzar el aparato contra la pared y echarse a reír. Después de todo, para bien o para mal, Chris siempre sería Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí termina todo lo que tenía adelantado de mi empacho de escribir veraniego. A partir de aquí, sí que no sé cuando voy a volver a escribir. Reconozco que me está costando mucho dejar de escribir para ponerme a estudiar (se me parte el alma Ç_____Ç, quiero escribir todos los viernes, ¡¡¡maldita sea!!!), pero vamos, que puedo seguir actualizando semana a semana como que puedo pasarme dos semanas sin actualizar o un mes. No lo sé.
> 
> Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a esta parte porque ...¡Me encanta Barcelona! No soy de ahí (de hecho soy de una ciudad que está prácticamente en medio de Madrid y Barcelona), pero he ido muchas veces. Es casi como una capital otaku en España, por la cantidad de tiendas que tiene y el famoso Salón del Manga, además de que tengo amigos en esa ciudad a los que me encanta visitar. Dejando de lado el tema del independentismo (en el que no me voy a meter, ya que este no es el sitio ni el momento) y el reciente atentado, es una ciudad preciosa. Mis sitios favoritos son la zona de Plaza de España y Montjuic (es la parte de las torres cuando Viktor y Yuuri gritan ¡Perfecto!) y el Parque Grüel (donde hablan Yurio y Otabek). Incluso estuve en la catedral gótica donde Viktor y Yuuri intercambian los anillos en una excursión del instituto. Esa catedral está relativamente cerca de Continuará!, una tienda de cómics que visité por primera vez en otro viaje de estudios de mi último año de insti cuando nos dejaron tiempo libre. En fin, tengo un montón de recuerdos de Barcelona y me encantó poder reconocerlos en el cap 10 de la serie. Eso sí, teniendo en cuenta que mientras se emitía la serie, en España hacía una temperatura de 6 grados que con la niebla daba sensación térmica de bajo cero, me enfadó y me hizo mucha gracia que Viktor decidiera darse un chapuzón. ¡En España en invierno hace frío, copón! XD
> 
> Bueno, dejo de escribir tanto, y voy a lo importante: Muchas gracias una vez más por su apoyo al leer el fic, por sus comentarios y kudos. Espero de corazón que les siga gustando. Muchos besos y abrazos y que pasen un buen fin de semana.


	35. We are not from Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri se relajan visitando Barcelona, haciendo turismo y yendo de compras.

El ruido de las cuchillas rasgaba tanto el hielo como el silencio, interrumpido sólo momentáneamente en el instante de un salto. Reinaba un ambiente gélido, encorsetado. Era la mañana del día anterior al “gran día” y nadie, ni los patinadores ni los entrenadores, estaban por la labor de romper aquel encantamiento de disciplina y concentración. 

En lo que tocaba a Viktor, este no podía apartar la mirada de Yuuri. No quería, de hecho. Por mucho que a él mismo le costara créerselo, quería ser profesional por Yuuri. Tras haberse vuelto a propasar con él la noche anterior sentía que se lo debía. Así que, haciendo acopio de una diligencia rara en él, resolvió ser como los demás y comportarse. Yuuri tenía por delante la portentosa tarea de pulir su flip antes del programa corto y Viktor vigilaba sus pasos en la lejanía con la preocupación anhelante de una madre primeriza. 

Ni siquiera las miradas huidiza y heridas de Yakov al otro lado de la pista le distraían de su pupilo. En cierto modo, Viktor podía estar tranquilo. Aunque el salto no siempre salía bien durante aquella mañana, Yuuri no parecía mostrarse nervioso, ni dubitativo. Su patinaje se mostraba límpido y fluido, hermoso y cuidado como una cubertería recién abrillantada. Como siempre, Viktor no había dejado de creer. Le encantaba ver a Yuuri patinar, siempre le había fascinado su forma de dejarse llevar por el hielo y no dudaba del buen espectáculo que iba a dar, pero sabía que ahora ganar era importante. Se trataba del mismísimo Grand Prix Final. Hacía un año, Yuuri se había derrumbado en ese mismo evento y la decepción le había llevado a apartarse de las pistas, privando al mundo de su magnífico talento. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse a la misma presión que antes le había aplastado? Pero esa no era lo único que lo preocupaba. Viktor estaba más que dispuesto a recoger a Yuuri en sus brazos si este caía. Había tenido la prudencia de no comentárselo al interesado, pero para Viktor el puesto que Yuuri ocupara en el podio no era lo más transcendente de su patinaje, pero ¿qué pensaría él? Había demasiadas promesas en juego. Por ahora, Yuuri se mantenía firme sobre sus patines y eso era algo que celebrar. Tal vez, y como precognizara aquella suerte de pitonisa sexual que era Chris, haber tenido relaciones con Yuuri la noche anterior había resultado una decisión adecuada. A algunos metros de él, su amado y discípulo se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, retirándose el flequillo con el puño y luego se volvía a saludarlo. 

-Buenos días, Viktor -saludó una voz cantarina y dulce, nada amenazadora, que sin embargo lo sobresaltó.

-Buenos días, señor Chulanont -respondió. 

El joven tailandés había aparecido por su izquierda con el letal sigilo de un ninja y la sonrisa radiante de una celebridad.

-¡Oh, por favor! -repuso él.- Puedes llamarme Phichit.

De acuerdo, ahora Viktor sí que estaba asustado. ¿De dónde venía de pronto tanta simpatía? ¿Es que acaso pretendía hacerle bajar la guardia? ¿A caso se había alojado en la habitación contigua, los había escuchado esa noche y pretendía castrarle en un momento de descuido? Viktor decidió abandonar el mundo de sus fantasías paranoicas y volver a la conversación.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Phichit? -preguntó afilando su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Nada en particular! -contestó el joven.- ¡Sólo saludar!

-Ya veo -replicó Viktor ocultando su obvia incomodidad.

-Aunque no sólo eso, la verdad. -continuó el muchacho.-Hay algo que me gustaría decirle.

-¿Ah sí? -terció Viktor.- Lo cierto es que ahora me pillas un tanto ocupado. Si no te importa darte prisa...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! -rió Phichit.- Sólo será un momento. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación en China?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? -admitió Viktor, azuzado por los malos recuerdos.

Entonces, el risueño muchacho abandonó su semblante de simpatía superficial para adoptar una sonrisa profunda y sentida de algo que Viktor interpretó más tarde como gratitud. Sus ojos brillaban como aquella noche en Shang Hái al hablar de su ex compañero de habitación. 

-Pues verás -comenzó a hablar.- He hablando con Yuuri.

Viktor arrugó su cada vez más pronunciado entrecejo con auténtica preocupación. ¿Qué vendría a continuación?   
Y he de decir que está encantado contigo.- suspiró Phichit con una indescifrable mezcla de tristeza y amor.- Te adora. Habla maravillas de ti: que lo tratas como a un príncipe, que eres muy cariñoso y le pones motes en ruso, que siempre cuidas de él y le apoyas, que eres tierno y protector con él. Ha negado varias veces que le fuerces a hacer nada que él no quiera.

-¡No podría!- le interrumpió Viktor casi ofendido. 

Phichit le miró con una sonrisa de dolorosa condescendencia.

-Lo sé -admitió.- Ahora lo sé.- Entonces, el tailandés exhibió un ligero rubor que no iba nada con su carácter desenfadado.- Bueno, incluso me ha llegado a confesar que el sexo es... como decirlo… -carraspeó como si las palabras que buscaba se le hubieran quedado enganchadas en la garganta.- altamente satisfactorio. 

En cuanto aquel elogio involuntario llegó hasta él, Viktor se sintió flotar como una nube en un sonrosado cielo de ocaso. Había un tonto calor de ego dilatado aflorando en sus mejillas

-Vaya – musitó.- Bueno es saberlo.

-Ya, bueno.- replicó Phichit, todavía incómodo.- El caso es que por ahora no tengo quejas sobre ti, así que, supongo que debería pedirte perdón por haberte acusado de ser frívolo y esas cosas.- el chico levantó su oscura mirada furibunda con renovado odio. Alzó su dedo índice hacia Viktor, amenazador- Eso sí, ten presente que como Yuuri me cuente cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, que le entristezca, que le haga sentir mal de cualquier manera, te volverás a acordar de mí.

Y tan inesperadamente como llegó, se fue, no sin antes dar un par de gráciles piruetas y dejando a Viktor un poco más envejecido. 

-Ese chico es el amigo de Yuuri, ¿no?- comentó un pensativo Chris, que se había acercado de improviso.- Es bastante mono. También tiene un polvazo. 

-¡Por Dios, Chris! -exclamó Viktor más sorprendido que escandalizado.- ¿Qué opina tu supuesto novio de todo esto? ¿Le gusta que te cueles en las habitaciones de otras parejas para forzar un ménage à trois y que vayas por ahí comentando el cuerpo de otros hombres?

A Chris se le escapó una risilla cínica. 

-Él ya sabe como soy. -respondió, con una seriedad casi lapidaria.- Sabe que me gusta coquetear y lo que me pone, pero que a la hora de la verdad, vuelvo siempre con él. Lo nuestro siempre es más fuerte, ¿sabes? Él es el único que entiende cómo hacerme regresar. 

Viktor tomó una buena pausa antes de continuar la conversación, para mirar de arriba a abajo a aquel ser a quién había considerado su amigo durante años, un ser supuestamente superficial, de un hedonismo inteligente y moral laxa, y al que ahora apenas podía reconocer.

-Chris -se admiró Viktor.- No sé qué decir. ¿Eres realmente tú? 

Chris se limitó a reír. 

-¿Qué puedo decir, chéri? -replicó.- Supongo que no eres el único que puede madurar.

Viktor notó como el rostro de Chris se dulcificaba en una misteriosa sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en otro extremo de la valla. Entonces, el suizo empezó a saludar con su mano y a mandar besos, por lo que un curioso Viktor no pudo si no seguir aquel sendero invisible. Al otro lado había un hombre de una altura más que respetable, enfundado en un pulcro pero bonito traje oscuro que no hacía más que ensalzar su buena percha. Llevaba el abundante cabello castaño algo largo, a la altura de la nuca. Su flequillo ondulado y partido en dos dejaba ver su despejada frente. A pesar de la lejanía, Viktor distinguía un par de bonitos ojos azulados, tal vez grises y una boca ancha y sensual. 

-Debería presentártelo.- asumió Chris.- Os llevaríais bien.

-¿Estás seguro? -rió Viktor.

-¿La verdad? No. -dictaminó Chris antes de volver a la práctica. 

La mañana fue convirtiendo en un tardío medio día ibérico. Los patinadores fueron abandonando la pista de patinaje. El primero en salir fue un resuelto Phichit Chulanont, seguido de unos no menos confiados J.J y Otabek. Cerca del Kiss and Cry, los entrenadores aguardaban a sus pupilos, como quién recoge a sus hijos de la guardería. Por la naturalidad con la que todos ellos, Celestino y Yakov incluidos, acogían la presencia de Viktor, casi se podía creer que lo habían aceptado como una más de ellos, si bien el casi insistía en quedarse en la frase como una astilla insidiosa y a punto de causar una infección. 

Yuuri se acercó jadeante a la valla en la que Viktor, apoyado, lo observaba con dedicación. 

-¿Qué tal te notas? -preguntó Viktor, procurando mantenerse en su papel de entrenador.

-Bien -respondió el japonés todavía exhausto.- ¿Me pasas el termo de té? Tengo la boca seca.

Viktor se dio prisa en acatar la orden. Después de todo, no podía calcular cuánto tiempo pretendía Yuuri seguir con el entrenamiento y debía estar hidratado.

-He visto que sigues teniendo problemas con el flip. -comentó Viktor, algo preocupado.

-Cada vez menos- contestó el japonés con inusitado aplomo.

-Me alegro, -replicó Viktor, sujetando los antebrazos de Yuuri con las manos en un gesto protector.- pero no hagas locuras, ¿vale? Es preferible que mañana tengas que cambiar de salto a que te lesiones y te pierdas el resto de temporada. 

Lejos de las quejas que esperaba oír, Yuuri le miró a lo ojos y asintió sinceramente. 

-Acabó mi práctica -anunció un escandaloso J.J detrás de ellos, ignorando, quizá, que a nadie le importara lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.- ¡Ya me voy!

A unos metros de ellos, Yakov insistía para que Yurio siguiera entrenando. Viktor sospechaba que, dada el escaso amor que el adolescente sentía por la disciplina, no le vendría nada mal. Sin embargo, los planes que él mismo tenía para su Yuuri eran muy distintos. Así, cuando este salió de la pista y se apoyó en él para ponerse los protectores, Viktor decidió plantear la cuestión.

-Yuuri, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te recomiendo dormir bien para el programa corto de mañana. 

Yuuri, con el brazo aún rodeando los hombros de su entrenador, se incorporó para mirarle a la cara con una expresión escéptica. 

-¿Te harás el entrenador modelo a estas alturas? -casi se burló.- Es mi primera vez en Barcelona. Quiero hacer turismo. 

Viktor no pudo si no quedarse en silencio. La seguridad con la que Yuuri acababa de hablar, con la que estaba sobrellevando todo aquel evento era algo que no había podido predecir. Como si aquel comportamiento fuera poco, Yuuri remató su jugada con una sonrisa, que lejos de mostrarse tímida o recatada, irridiaba intimidad y confianza. 

“¿Qué puedo decir, chéri? Supongo que no eres el único que puede madurar.”

Viktor resopló vencido, hasta el punto de levantar su flequillo. No se había dejado más que soñar con ello, pero sabía perfectamente por dónde iba a pasear a su pequeño príncipe.  
-Yo me encargo.- prometió.

 

Había algo vivaz en la luz vespertina que bañaba de dorado las alocadas curvas modernistas y las coloridas tejas de la Casa Batlló. Viktor calculaba que serían las seis de la tarde y si embargo, el día seguía invicto, con los poderosos rayos solares, filtrándose aún por un cielo irreductiblemente azul, y rebotando contra las brillantes aceras del Passeig de Grácia. En contraposición con la penumbra etérea y breve de su tierra natal, los días eran desesperadamente largos y tardíos en aquella parte del mundo. Tanto era así que Viktor podía entender algo más del carácter ibérico, su poca disposición a madrugar, la actitud desenfadada de quién tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, su amor por la noche. 

Por su parte, Viktor y Yuuri no podían haber aprovechado más aquel fragmento extra de día en su periplo por la capital catalana. Habían empezado el día con un cliché turístico, una cita ineludible con la Sagrada Familia. Para almorzar, Viktor eligió un restaurante de paellas que Chris le había recomendado. Pensó que, frente a aquel maremagnum de sabores y olores que separaban las gastronomía nipona e hispánica, aquel ingrediente común, incluso con aquella forma tan dispar de preparaciónharía que el japonés sintiera alguna familiaridad. 

Y funcionó: Yuuri devoró su plato como si fuera el primer oriental en notar que aquella célebre combinación de arroz suelto y azafranado con guarnición de marisco y verduras locales era, en realidad, una idea muy acertada. Y si bien, ver a Yuuri entusiasmarse con la comida resultaba un espectáculo sugerente y entretenido a partes iguales, Viktor recordó las consecuencias de semejante gula. Aunque Yuuri no fuera a engordar en un solo día (al menos Viktor quería creer que eso era demasiado incluso para su cerdito), una indigestión no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar. 

Por eso mismo, Viktor optó por inaugurar la larga tarde con un dilatado paseo por Montjüic y Plaza de España con su festivas y alegres fuentes coronadas por complejas estatuas y columnas, que les ayudaría a bajar la comida. Por desgracia, Viktor calculó mal las distancias, ya que, pese a que todo parecía estar muy cerca, en realidad esa impresión provenía de la escala nada desdeñable de los edificios. Así, por mucho que le repateara reconocerlo, mientras se adentraban en aquella escalonada, cuidada y sabiamente planificada vegetación combinada con la preciosista y clásica arquitectura del Palacio y las estimulantes fuentes y cascadas, Viktor y su hinchado estómago, fue el primero en agradecer la presencia de escaleras mecánicas. Su subida lenta pero determinada les premió con una despejada y clara de la ciudad encajonada entre las distantes montañas y el aguerrido mar. Desde la altura de la colina, Barcelona parecía un bello desastre que se hundía en sí mismo, como un soufflé fallido pero no por ello menos delicioso. Mientras, en la baja y amplia explanada, danzaban dinámicos los chorros de agua y aquella potente y misteriosa luz sureña refulgía en la mirada oscura y maravillada de Yuuri. 

Sin embargo, esa no fue la vista que decidieron inmortalizar. Viktor conocía una mejor. Sabedor de que la antigua Plaza de Toros se había convertido en centro comercial, acompañó a Yuuri hasta el mirador de la última planta. Desde esa altura, pudieron observar todo el enorme complejo, bordeado por una columnata y custodiado por dos sólidas torres rojizas. 

Como no podía ser de otra forma, desde ahí dirigieron su periplo hacia Las Ramblas. Ahí era donde estaban ahora, a los pies de otra obra arquitectónica de Gaudí, con la planta de los pies dolorida por todos los kilómetros andados y las manos a rebosar de bolsas de las más diversas tiendas. Y es que, Viktor simplemente no lo había podido resistir. En cuanto aterrizaron en la zona más comercial de una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas de Europa, no dudó en dar rienda suelta a su impulso consumidor, largamente reprimido por acompañar a un Yuuri de gustos más humildes. 

Después de todo, estaban en Barcelona, España, un país donde el patinaje artístico era un deporte minoritario, donde la gente no les reconocería. Por si esto no les daba ya suficiente libertad de por sí, Viktor se congratulaba en recordar que hacía más de diez años que el matrimonio homosexual estaba permitido en España. A ninguno de los transeúntes de aquellas magníficas y bulliciosas calles les extrañaría verlos besándose o tomarse de la mano. Más bien, lo único que le retenía era la certeza de que a Yuuri, con toda su educación nipona, le explotaría la cabeza si Viktor intentaba algo en público. Por eso, el ruso aprovechaba aquellos ampliados límites quemando su tarjeta de crédito. Y, aunque ahora el japonés se encontrase despatarrado en un banco con una expresión de absoluto agotamiento, él también había tirado de talonario más de lo debido, sobre todo con aquellas extrañas nueces que se había empeñado en comprar para su madre. 

-¡Hacía mucho que no compraba tanto! -exclamó Viktor entusiasmado.

-Oye, dame un respiro -imploró Yuuri agotado y con el trasero bien asentado en el banco.

Viktor, con los sentidos hechizados por su renovada adicción a las compras, decidió ignorarle, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo encantado.

-Aunque hubiese preferido comprar con el euro más débil. -admitió. 

Entonces, al observar a su agotado amante derretirse sobre su asiento, un pequeño aguijón de culpa le quebró su fabuloso estado de ánimo. Yuuri había comprado cosas, sí, pero, como era habitual en él, nada para sí mismo. Viktor recordó que había sido su cumpleaños pero que con todo el asunto de la Copa Rostelcom, Makkachin y el entrenamiento final para el Grand Prix, ni se había acordado de regalarle nada. Ahora que había decidido convertirse en un buen compañero y cuidar de su pareja, aquel despiste se le antojó inaceptable.

-Yuuri, ¿no quieres nada? -se interesó.

Yuuri, abotargado por la larga visita, el ruido de la ciudad y la cautivadora vista de la Casa Batlló, giró su cabeza para hablar con él. 

-Eh, no.- respondió casi por compromiso.

La reacción del japonés fue tan forzada, tan complaciente que Viktor no podía contentarse con ella. En cierto modo, odiaba cuando esa patina de cortesía asiática se sobreponía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Viktor reflexionó. ¿Qué podía desear Yuuri? ¿Qué podría necesitar que se pudiera encontrar en aquellas concurridas avenidas? ¿Cómo saberlo cuando aún el rumbo de sus pensamientos se le hacía a Viktor tan errático como para seguirlo con precisión? 

“Todos los competidores tienen sus formas de relajarse.”, observó, “Es inusual que Yuuri propusiera hacer turismo. Puede que signifique que está nervioso.”

Necesitaba algo para distraerlo, algo en lo que sólo Viktor pudiera ayudarle. El recuerdo de aquella horrible corbata azul cayó sobre él como una fatídica losa. Antes muerto que dejar que su chico fuera otra vez por ahí hecho un adefesio. Viktor agarró a Yuri de la mano, levantándole de tirón, con una energía e insistencia que más tarde supo desmedidas, pero en aquel momento sirvieron para emprender su plan. Echó a correr con un aturdido Yuuri tras de sí. 

-Yuuri, -declaró.- Te regalaré un traje por tu cumpleaños. Deberías quemar el traje y la corbata que usaste en la conferencia. 

-¡No es necesario! -protestó Yuuri.- ¡Me gusta ese traje! ¡Oye, Viktor!

Pero era demasiado tarde como para que Viktor se ateniese a razones. Antes de que a Yuuri le diera tiempo a pestañear, se toparon con el escaparate de “señor”, una tienda cuyo nombre no daba pie a equívocos. Viktor entró en ella con la seguridad natural y líquida de un pez en el agua, seguro de saber manejarse en aquellos ambientes donde se sublimaba la elegancia masculina, arrastrando a un mucho más torpe y hasta cierto punto asustado Yuuri. 

El ruso tenía muy claro lo que quería para su protegido. Durante todos aquellos meses que había convivido con el japonés, había aprendido a mesurar y valorar su belleza intrínseca, la misma que este se dedicaba a desmerecer y ocultar con sus desacertadas elecciones estéticas. Ya era hora de que alguien le enseñase a aquel bello muchacho a sacarse partido y Viktor que había crecido con el eco lejano de tacones maternos estaba más que cualificado para ello, especialmente ahora que conocía todos los recovecos de aquel cuerpecillo asiático. 

Viktor rebuscó entre las perchas. Lo primordial era destacar el encanto natural de las caderas y para ello era necesario un blazer que se pudiera ajustar bien. Así mismo, uno de los principales fallos del horrible traje de Yuuri era lo aburrido que resultaba, casi apagaba sus facciones. Sin embargo, conociéndolo como Viktor lo conocía sabía que le espantaría algo demasiado llamativo, y ciertamente, el ruso sabía que ni siquiera le sentaría bien. Yuuri era alguien de una belleza sobria y sencilla, sin pretensiones pero contundente. Los estampados, cuadros y demás quedaban descartados. 

También era importante el color, pues aquel negro apagado casi grisáceo ocultaba a Yuuri más que ensalzarlo. Viktor quería algo que subrayara el color tostado de su piel, y si bien, un negro más profundo y brillante podía ir bien con su cabello y ojos, también podía hacerlo ver demasiado bajito. En ese caso, habría que tomar partido de sus delgadas piernas y conseguir unos pantalones altos y ajustados. Pero claro, el azul, era el color de Yuuri, y un regio azul marino combinado con una corbata burdeos le sentiría a las mil maravillas, por no hablar de lo mucho que un gris perla iría con su tono de piel. Viktor iba coleccionando conjuntos, volviendo locos a los dependientes con sus acertadas exigencias y observaciones, acompañando a un narcotizado Yuuri por aquella vorágine de telas. 

Al final, el incauto patinador terminó encerrado en el probador con tres conjuntos distintos elegidos por Viktor. El primero era uno negro de talle alto con pantalones de pinza que afilaban sus piernas, acompañado de una camisa blanca y una sencilla pero bonita corbata color burdeos. El segundo era más juvenil. Era de tono gris suave con chaleco a juego, conjuntado conuna camisa negra y una corbata lila. Pero el favorito de Viktor era sin duda el traje azul marino. 

El corte de la recia tela se ajustaba a los rincones del cuerpo de Yuuri, acentuando sus hombros y su cintura con resabida malicia. Había algo en la mera confección del traje que le dotaba de una distinción que los adornos sólo podrían opacar. Era de una belleza innegable pero cuyo origen era difícil de precisar, como le ocurría al mismo Yuuri. Así, sobre la impoluta camisa blanca, destacaba la sublime corbata en cuyo estampado se entrecruzaban líneas granate, verdes, negras y azules, de distinto grosor, siendo este el mayor exceso del conjunto. Por si fuera poco, la hermosa tonalidad del traje coincidía con la montura de las gafas de Yuuri, haciendo de esta ya no un obstáculo para poder contemplar sus ojos, sino un interesante accesorio. Viktor volvió a sentir aquel escalofrío tan conocido y especial por la espalda, sólo de pensar en cómo se vería Yuuri llevando ese traje con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y engominado. ¡Era tan fácil para Yuuri lucir bien, tanto que Viktor se desesperó lo mucho que el japonés tendía a descuidar, incluso a ocultar su hermosura! Pero Yuuri se aferraba a la tela de la cortinilla, agotado y desinteresado.

-¿Cómo me queda? -preguntó algo avergonzado.

-Estás increíble. -exhaló Viktor con aquel dulce cosquilleo subiéndole por la espina dorsal.- Y bien, ¿con cúal te quedas? Tiene que ser con el que te sientas más cómodo y que mejor vibración te dé. Date cuenta que lo vas a tener que llevar en situaciones especiales y tiene que hacerte sentir confiado. No te preocupes por el precio. Pago yo.

-No lo sé -confesó Yuuri anonadado, estirándose la manga.- La verdad es que son todos muy cómodos. 

-¿Y no tienes uno que te guste un poco más?- inquirió Viktor intrigado.

-No.- musitó Yuuri.- Creo que deberías elegir tú, después de todo, parece que sabes mucho más que yo.

Una idea traviesa revoloteó por la cabeza de Viktor. Su dedo índice se posó travieso sobre sus labios .

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nos lo llevamos todos! -concluyó triunfal. 

-¡Pero qué dices! -se escandalizó Yuuri.- ¿Tú sabes el dinero que va a costar?

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No te preocupes! -le tranquilizó el ruso.- De todas formas, le debo a tu familia una fortuna en alojamiento y comida. Es mi forma de acortar la deuda. 

Ante el comentario, Yuuri bajó la mirada, observándolo de soslayo. 

-Viktor – masculló.- Siempre pensé que eso compensaba el no pagarte tu sueldo de entrenador. Yo... no quiero que te gastes más dinero en mí. 

Viktor notó como el pecho se le expandía. Un Yuuri tímido y adorable envuelto en aquel precioso y favorecedor traje bastaba para conmoverle. Deleitado, avanzó hacia su amante, hasta tomarle de la barbilla. 

-Solnyska, eres muy generoso. -le susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Pero me gustaría que de vez en cuando fueras tan bueno contigo mismo como lo eres con los demás. Yo sólo quiero hacerte un regalo, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? 

-Pero...- intentó argumentar Yuuri.- Es mucho dinero... 

-Es mi dinero. -le interrumpió Viktor.- Y lo gastó en lo que quiero, es decir en ti. Hagamos una cosa: si mañana no consigues el oro, te obligaré a hacerme un pase de modelos cuando volvamos a Japón. Es una buena forma de compensarme por mi inversión, ¿no? 

Viktor depositó con sumo cuidado en Yuuri, justo en el sutil hueco de piel que unía mandíbula, cuello y oreja, el más ligero y cuidados de los besos, como un simple aleteo de mariposa. 

-Voy a la caja -anunció el excampeón, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.- Tú recógelo todo y cuando estés listo, ven conmigo.

De esta forma, Viktor se giró y fue andando con aparente seguridad hacia el mostrador, sin obviar que tras suyo Yuuri temblaba febrilmente.   
Sin embargo, en el momento en que su amante se unió a él en la cola para pagar, su excitación había sido sustituida por una expresión de terror. 

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Viktor ignorante.- ¿Ocurre algo?

La respuesta de un apesadumbrado Yuuri fue tan breve como elocuente. 

-¡Las nueces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola una semana más. Sigo actualizando porque soy una pésima estudiante, una vaga que se merece lo que le pase XDDDDD   
> Este capítulo me ha costado dos sesiones de escritura, en vez de una, terminarlo. Hubiera querido llegar hasta la parte del anillo y la cena con todos los patinadores, así que he estado a punto de no publicar hoy, e incluir esa parte la próxima semana. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que tenía bastante material con las conversaciones con Phichit y Chris y la compra del traje. Me emocioné mucho en esa parte, pq me puse a buscar imágenes de trajes que le podrían quedar bien a Yuuri en Google Imágenes XDDD También me gustó recordar como era Montjuic, aunque creo que esa parte me quedó muy confusa. No sé si he llegado a explicar lo bonita que es esa zona, pq es espectacular...   
> En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los kudos. La próxima vez (que no sé cuando demonios será) más y mejor... 
> 
> ¡Saludos y que les vaya muy bien el fin de semana!
> 
> P.S: No estoy segura de si debería incluir esto o no. La verdad es que vivo recluida en mi burbuja de realidad y a penas veo las noticias, por lo que tardé en enterarme y luego no quise parecer frívola, pq creo que la gente lee fics para olvidarse de sus problemas y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, si alguien es de México y ha sufrido o tiene familia que haya sufrido el terremoto... lo siento, lo siento mucho.


	36. Algo dorado y redondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ir de compras, Yuuri se da cuenta de que ha perdido las nueces, lo cual le llevará a una discusión con Viktor. Pero, la tarde no puede terminar así , ¿verdad?

La sombra purpúrea de un anochecer a medio asesinar, a penas soliviantada por la tenue iluminación urbana, se proyectaba casi demoníaca sobre el mismo banco en el que Yurri se hubiera sentado apenas una hora antes. Era la misma calle, pero en aquel escaso lapso de tiempo todo había cambiado. Viktor sabía que de haber estado en San Petersburgo, hacía horas que se hubiera refugiado en su hogar a hibernar.Y, sin embargo, los inmutables viandantes catalanes seguían paseando y charlando, disfrutando de aquella ciudad que era tan suya. 

Pero, a pesar de aquella vigorizante e inaudita vitalidad crepuscular, todo había cambiado. Donde había luz, ahora había oscuridad. Donde había amor y admiración, ahora había un profundo fastidio.

-Tampoco está aquí. -musitó Yuuri con un tono tristón.

Desde que Yuuri se hubiera percatado de la ausencia de las dichosas nueces, prácticamente le había obligado no sólo a salir corriendo de la tienda, si no a repasar cual can cazador, cada milímetro de acera por el que hubieran transitado. En busca de las nueces perdidas...

¡Y Viktor ni siquiera sabía porqué las puñeteras nueces eran tan importantes! Viktor exhaló con exasperación, mientras observaba a Yuuri rebuscar al rededor del banco, como si creyese que el paquete fuera a aparecer de pronto, como mágicamente teletransportado. ¿Acaso creía que si alguien encontrase un paquete de comida gratis, lo iba a dejar ahí? ¡Ya no estaban en Japón! 

Por si ver a Yuuri ponerse gradualmente más histérico conforme persistía en su infructuosa búsqueda, Viktor había empezado a sentirse cansado. Después de todo, había sido un largo día, con el entrenamiento y la visita a la ciudad. Además, ¡Con la ilusión que le hacía regalarle un traje a Yuuri, este se había olvidado del presente en seguida, como si tres trajes no valieran su atención! ¡No, eran más importantes las nueces! Su cuerpo se tensó solo de pensarlo.

La voz de Viktor salió forzosamente de su garganta, afilada como papel, a pesar del sabor metálico que nadaba en su boca. 

-Yuuri, cálmate y haz memoria. -le imploró.- Compramos esas nueces hace nada. Era una bolsa marrón con un logo verde. 

-Lo siento –se disculpó Yuuri cada vez más abatido.- No sé dónde pude haberla olvidado.- De pronto, Yuuri se irguió con uno de sus imprevisibles ataques de energía.- ¡Regresaré a la tienda y compraré más!

¿Cómo? ¿Volver ahora? ¿Pero es que no sabía qué hora era? ¿Iba a volver a gastarse otra pequeña fortuna en nueces? ¿En serio? Y Viktor seguía sin saber porqué aquel molesto fruto seco era, de pronto, tan transcendental. Desde luego, a esas alturas el ruso ya estaba más que concienciado de estar ante otro episodio de cabezonería irracional por parte de su amado, otra innecesaria pataleta de las suyas. Prueba de ello era que antes de que se dignara a escuchar la opinión de su entrenador, Yuuri ya estaba enfilando hacia la tienda. 

-Olvídalo, Yuuri.- lo detuvo. 

Yuuri, sorprendido tal vez de que lo contrariasen, se paró en seco. Para Viktor, nunca forjar una sonrisa falsa fue tan doloroso.

-Ya debe estar cerrada -le intentó explicar, reprimiendo un creciente enfado que amenazaba con clavársele en la paciencia como alfileres.- Regresemos, ¿no estás cansado?

Viktor presenció con hastío como el rostro de Yuuri se expandió de puro asombro, para dar paso a una fogosa indignación que el ruso no creía merecer. Lo que estaba proponiendo era con mucho la opción más racional. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con él? ¡Era él quién había perdido unas malditas nueces que no le importaban a nadie! Entonces, vio como el rostro de Yuuri se congestionaba de pura ofensa y orgullo herido. Fue avanzando con pasos furiosos y contundentes hacia un Viktor nada impresionado, por aquel ridículo berrinche. 

-¡No tienes que ponerlo así! 

-Yo sí estoy cansado. -repuso Viktor con un elegante y tóxico siseo que supo administrar con la precisión de un asesino experto. Tal vez, así Yuuri pudiera percatarse de que sus tontos arrebatos de aquel momento no sólo le afectaban. 

Yuuri era compasivo y desinteresado. Eso era algo que Viktor siempre había apreciado de él. Aún así, el japonés podía ser, esporádicamente víctima de una testarudez infantil nada apreciable. Esa era la faceta de Yuuri, que Viktor menos capacitado se veía para manejar, la más imprevisible y molesta. Como quedarse atrapado con un toro embravecido, simplemente no había forma de razonar con él. Agotador. 

Pero Yuuri no reaccionó. Desde la distancia que le separaba de Viktor, se le quedó mirando a los ojos unos instantes. Era una mirada fija, dura, dolida, como un par de guijarros de cortante obsidiana, que la tensión de su rostro aparentemente impasible pero implacable y la poca luz del ambiente no hacían si no oscurecer. Un rictus de reproche retorcía sus labios antes suaves y almibarados en una línea casi recta. De pronto, su amante se había convertido en algo que desconocía y el vuelco al corazón que sintió en su pecho, le hizo querer arrepentirse por un breve segundo de su actitud beligerante. A lo mejor, aún podía aplacarle, consolarle, dejar que fuera a buscar las estúpidas nueces y que Yuuri volviera a ser la misma criatura encantadora de siempre. A pesar de aquella pulsión, había algo que no le permitía ceder, un orgullo incansable y la quemante sensación de tener toda la maldita razón. 

Entonces, por puro cansancio visual, ambos desviaron la mirada del otro y empezaron a andar sin rumbo, por las calles barcelonesas. Con cada paso, Viktor sentía como el aire nocturno, ahora recubierto por una brisa helada y mordiente, le iba cortando las mejillas, contrastando con su burbujeante hervor interno. No se inquietó demasiado por ello: aquel clima no rivalizaba en absoluto con la frialdad amenazante que emanaba la separación que Yuuri mantenía con él. Poco a poco, la distante pareja se fue internando en una serie de callejuelas más tradicionales y menos turísticas, aledañas a pesar de ello al Passeig de Grácia. Estas, habían sido engalanadas sin excepción alguna con las luces de Navidad, de forma que era imposible no percatarse de que la cercana festividad. Sin embargo, el contraste entre las luces de neón, rojizas, verdosas o azuladas, acunadas por las endebles farolas; con el opaco cielo nocturno resultaba hasta cierto punto consolador. Fueron conducidas por ellas de una manera casi hipnótica, como dos polillas atrapadas por el destello fatal de una bombilla. 

En algún momento, llegaron a un mercadillo, o al menos eso daba a entender la aglomeración de puestos con productos propios de la temporada navideña. Tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha, se abrían pasillos donde se abultaban las estrellas doradas, las esferas carmesíes y las más diversas decoraciones. A todo aquel espectáculo lisérgico, ensalzado por el caminar caótico y ruidoso de los peatones, contribuían la iluminación en árboles y tejadillos rojos o verdes, rematados con muérdago. Así, al alzar la vista a un cielo sin visos de estrellas, Viktor comprobó que estas habían sido sustituidas por un ingenioso andamiaje del que colgaban crepusculares y eléctricas luces azules. Un ineludible cártel terminaba de dejar claro donde se habían metido. “Fira de Santa Llúcia”, rezaba en catalán y a su lado brillaban toda una suerte de supuestas lámparas de araña y supuestas decoraciones lumínicas flotantes. 

Pudiera ser que se debiera por aquel ambiente de frágil magia invernal, pero Yuuri empezó a hablar:

-Viktor, tu cumpleaños es en Navidad, ¿no?

Su voz sonaba dulce y acogedora, como un leve canto, tanto que Viktor, aún reticente, no pudo evitar girar el rostro para responderle parcamente. Aún estaba algo tenso como para volver a hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pues restos de enfado se aferraban a las fibras de su corazón atenazándolas. 

-¿Qué quieres de regalo?

En la voz de Yuuri se ocultaba una pequeña pero energética chispa de ilusión infantil, pero Viktor todavía se sentía demasiado precavido como para animarse a otra conversión.

-En Rusia no celebramos los cumpleaños antes de tiempo. -le advirtió con voz remolona y rasposa, de quién acaba de despertarse, y le dio un sorbo al vino caliente que se había comprado varias calles atrás.- Tampoco celebramos la Navidad.

Yuuri bajó la mirada como si esta le pesara, lo que hizo que Viktor en seguida se arrepintiera de haberle contagiado su cinismo. Si Viktor decidía seguir dolido, ese era asunto suyo. ¿Quién era él para apagar aquella llamita de esperanza? ¡Y más ahora que Yuuri se estaba preocupando por él! 

-Yuuri, ¿Quieres vino caliente?- preguntó en un tonto intento por restaurar los daños.

-¡Ah! -exclamó quedamente un plomizo Yuuri.- No suelo beber antes de competir. 

-Tienes razón. -concedió Viktor, con la vergüenza revolviéndole el ácido del estómago. 

Desde luego, ofrecerle alcohol a su protegido no era la mejor de las jugadas. Evidentemente, parte de su deber consistía en que llegase a la competición del día siguiente en las mejores condiciones posibles. Además, no era la primera vez que Yuuri se negaba a beber. Yo lo había hecho en Shang Hái. ¿Era por eso por lo que el año anterior en Sochi se había desmadrado de esas maneras, una vez concluida la competición? 

De pronto, Viktor sintió un nuevo resplandor que le cosquilleaba los ojos y, a pesar de aquella batalla casi epiléptica de iluminación, amenazaba con cegarle si no se giraba a prestarle atención. 

Se trataba de la mirada crepuscular de Yuuri, la misma mirada expectante, repujada de estrellas que le enamorara hacía tantos meses. Una cálida sensación de esperanza relajó sus nervios. Justo cuando creía que su malhumor había apagado la fe de Yuuri, esta volvía a refulgir a través de aquellos ojos que minutos antes se mostraban tan duros y fríos. Viktor lo observó sin pronunciar palabra, conformándose con contemplar aquel espectáculo que lo reconfortaba y relajaba como una hoguera después de un día de lluvia. Se limitó a seguirle, como quién sigue un camino de baldosas amarillas. 

“Cuando Yuuri busca una respuesta, sus ojos resplandecen aunque no diga nada.”, se recordó, “Debe de estar buscando algo como una vara de radiestasia. Dejaré que lo haga, sin interrumpir”

Y de ese modo, Yuuri, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par a modo de alarma, no tardó en pararse en seco, interrumpiendo su búsqueda tan abruptamente como la empezó. Y como se trataba de Yuuri, el resultado no podría ser nunca predecible. Se hallaron así, lejos de la feria, delante del escaparate de una joyería con nombre de mujer. 

La reacción del japonés había sido tan sorprendente como graciosa y hasta cierto punto, conmovedora. De un instante al otro, se puso rojo como un tomate, se paró de improviso con el cuerpo tembloroso como si hubiera sido descubierto en un pensamiento pecaminoso, obligando a Viktor a retroceder para no chocarse con él, para después de correr hacia la vitrina como un niño delante de una tienda de chucherías. Ignorando a un desconcertado Viktor, Yuuri examinó casi frenéticamente los productos ahí expuestos.

-¡Viktor! -rugió, volviéndose de súbito hacia su acompañante, al que parecía volver a recordar.- ¡Entremos a esta tienda!

Viktor no tenía energías para negarse ante tan aguerrida imposición. Leyó el nombre de la tienda conforme se iba acercando a su puerta. “María Dolores”  
Debido a su extenso conocimiento del mundo de la moda y los caprichos maternos, pudo recordar que se trataba de una línea de joyería de diseño, de origen brasileño. Le extrañó ver una sucursal en Barcelona, aunque dado el carácter extrovertido y cosmopolita de aquella urbe su extraño le duró poco. El interior del establecimiento les atrajo con su iluminación dorada y su calefacción, como la luz al final de un túnel. 

Sin embargo, Yuuri seguía demasiado abducido por su cruzada como para prestarle atención a un Viktor que todavía no había recibido ninguna explicación. Enseguida, se abalanzó sobre los mostradores, como un perro cazador tras su presa, y Viktor siguió inmerso en su silencio desconcierto, determinado a no entrometerse en su camino. Trago saliva, intentando dilucidar lo que le esperaría en su futuro cercano, pues de todos las amantes que había tenido, Yuuri era de lejos el más extravagante a la hora de reponerse de una pelea. 

-¿Me mostraría estos dos? -exigió a la dependienta con fiera cortesía. 

Entonces, Viktor no pudo evitar fijarse en los objetos designados por Yuuri. Se trataban de un par de anillos dorados, cuyo diseño no podía ser más sencillo y tradicional, pero que, frente al resto de creativas y rimbonbantes alhajas, encontraban su belleza precisamente en esa suerte de sinceridad no ensayada. No, no era de extrañar que Yuuri eligiera justo aquellos anillos. Y pese a ello, cuando vio que un Yuuri normalmente ahorrativo y que ya se había despendolado económicamente aquel día, sacaba sin dudar su tarjeta de crédito, Viktor fue presa de estupores y temblores.

¿Para qué diantres quería unos anillos de oro? ¿No había estado hablando hacía apenas unos momentos de su regalo de cumpleaños? Pero los anillos de oro se usan para casarse... ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer con aquellos anillos? 

-Estos, por favor. -le oyó decir desde el mar de dudas que lo ahogaba.- Lo pagaré en cuotas.

De ese modo, caprichoso e indeterminado, la corriente les arrastró en aquel inicio de noche, hasta las escaleras de la catedral. Y como todos los lugares de culto, esta respiraba un ambiente de paz, remanso de todos los sentimientos de esperanza y añoranza que sus fieles trajeran hasta ahí consigo. 

Viktor, por su parte, tenía motivos más que suficientes para sentirse esperanzado: con unos cantantes ensayando villancicos, las escasas luces urbanas tiñendo las vidrieras, bajo aquel bosque de piedra que simulaban los altos arcos góticos y con su amante deliciosamente sonrojado y dos anillos en una cajita. De pie como estaban en lo alto de las escaleras del coro, Viktor procuró que no le temblaran las piernas, cuando las manos titubeantes desnudaron las suyas. 

“Al verse acorralados, los atletas pueden actuar de formas muy inesperadas.” 

Viktor sintió el abrazo frío pero bienvenido del diámetro de metal que luchaba por deslizarse por sus dedos más grandes y huesudos. Como si de un designio divino se tratara, las campanas empezaron a repicar en cuanto el anillo terminó de encajar. 

-Gracias por todo hasta ahora -balbuceó Yuuri con paradójica resolución- No se me ocurrió nada mejor. Pero, verás... A partir de mañana me esforzaré, así que...Deséame suerte.

Yuuri resultaba tan adorable, con aquel raro alegato improvisado, aquellas excusas inconexas que no podían empezar si quiera a explicar todo lo que se había fraguado entre ellos durante todo aquel tiempo juntos, que se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera por la seriedad tambaleante del asiático.   
Incluso con Yuuri delante de él, bajando su rostros fervientemente enrojecido y sus ojos brillando con más pasión que nunca, a Viktor le estaba costando asumir que lo que estaba viendo era real. Yuuri le estaba dando un anillo en una iglesia Y esperaba su respuesta...Sería cruel hacerle aguardar.  
La más amplia, sincera y sentida de las sonrisas le abrió un rostro henchido de pura felicidad. 

-Claro.- le contestó, mientras sostenía su mano, aún con todas aquellas ideas y sentimientos centelleando en su cerebro.- No le des vueltas a lo que diré. 

Notó a través de su mano como el corazón de Yuuri daba un leve respingo, pero eso no evitó que Viktor llevara a cabo su plan. Con la misma determinación que su amado había mostrado antes, y sin estar seguro del todo de lo que aquel curioso ritual significaba, colocó el anillo restante en el dedo anular de Yuuri. 

-Quiero que mañana me muestres la forma de patinar que más te gusta. 

“Quiero que te olvides de la gente y seas tú mismo. Quiero que patines sólo para mi. Quiero que seas mío y que le muestres al resto lo que tú y yo hemos conseguido juntos. Que seas mío para siempre.”

Viktor se preguntó si Yuuri sería capaz de entender el críptico mensaje que su declaración ocultaba. Sin embargo, aquel par de ojos oscuros, aquel mar profundo de luces mistéricas, no le dio lugar a dudas. 

-Sí.

Aquella respuesta llegó hacia él como una onda electromagnética que lo sumió en un océano de satisfacción. 

“Ese el único atajo que conozco hacia la medalla de oro.”

Era la confianza, en este caso la confianza en el sólido vínculo que Yuuri acababa de reforzar con aquel simbólico regalo redondo y dorado. Aquel pedazo de noble metal significaba que estaban juntos en esto y aquella fe les dejaría volar hacia lo más alto.   
Viktor, mientras observaba conmovido el rostro de aquel muchacho que había dotado de sentido a su mortecina soledad, no pudo ser consciente de hasta qué punto sus pupilas vibraban de emoción.

“Confío en tu decisión con los ojos cerrados, Yuuri.”

Pero aquella burbuja de felicidad y amor que ambos habían armado en las escaleras del aquel dispar coro de Iglesia tenía la piel demasiado fina como para no explotar jamás. Pronto, se vieron otra vez recorriendo las calles de Barcelona, con aquellas hermosas pero increíbles arañas celestes guiándoles a través del frío y bajo aquel cielo oscuro sin estrellas.

-¡Tengo hambre! -se quejó Yuuri, abrazándose a Viktor, confiando por fin en la impunidad que le otorgaba aquella otra cultura ducha en las muestras de cariño.  
¿Comemos algo?- propuso Viktor, meciendo las bolsas en aquel abrazo horizontal. 

Entonces un grito tan estridente como inesperado, seguido de una caterva de voces femeninas familiares hizo que Viktor saliera de su vigilia romántica. Al fondo de la calle, con el hocico pegado al escaparate de una de las muchas cafeterías de esas ciudad, se encontraban Mari y Mineko. 

¡Oh, claro! Dijeron algo de que irían a animar a Yuuri, pero Viktor, secretamente, había esperado no toparse con ellas. De una forma que él mismo reconocía como egoísta quería a Yuuri solo para él, aquel fin de semana. Quería aprovechar para amarlo ahora que ambos se enfrentaban a la exhibición mundial de meses de trabajo, convivencia y transformación mutua. 

-¡Minako-sensei! ¡Mari Onee-chan! -saludó un afable Yuuri- ¡Ya estabáis aquí!

Aquel educado gesto resultó delator, pues ambas bestias se irguieron sobre su presa a la velocidad del rayo. 

-¡Yuuri! -exigieron estas.- ¡Necesitamos un favor!

De esta forma, aquel aparatoso encuentro desembocó en muchos y la noche íntima que Viktor había previsto terminó con Yurio y el kazajo Otabek Altin sentados junto a ellos bajo la carpa al aire libre de un restaurante. Por si el reparto fuera escaso, en algún momento de la noche, Chris y Chulanont se les unieron en aquel círculo de mesas metalizadas, enguajadas con las lágrimas de emoción de Mari y Minako.

-¡Están demasiado felices! -observó Yuuri, al notar no sólo el histérico comportamiento de su maestra y su hermana, si no la reacción extrañada de los desconocidos.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que juntarnos? - gruñó Yurio en un susurro a Otabek. 

El kazajo,haciendo gala de su silencio habitual, tuvo la sensatez de no responder. De todos modos, ¿Qué demonios hacía Yuri Plisetsky con Otabek Altin? Viktor había recibido notificaciones de perióridicos rusos online con noticias sobre algo relacionado con un “secuestro”. Pero entonces, ¿quién podía entender aquella carita féerica engalanada con un tibio rubor y el tinteneo de uno ojos verdes en la penumbra de un bar. ¿A qué venía aquella sonrisa dulce y confiada de gatito ronroneador, sustituyendo a aquel entrecejo de adolescente siempre dispuesto a sacar las uñas? ¿Es que acaso en el escaso pero significativo margen de unas horas aquel niño se había hecho mayor? En cierto modo, no era tan difícil entender el entusiasmo desmedido de aquellas sollozantes damas. 

-¡Encantado, chicas! -saludó un siempre simpático Phichit.

Por suerte, el camarero llegó pronto y la mesa delegó en Viktor y en Chris la elección de la comida, pues era sabido por todos los presentes que eran los más expertos en la competición y por ende, en los viajes y la gastronomía ajena. Entre los dos eligieron lo que les pareció lo más representativo de los platillos ibéricos. Una crujiente ensalada ilustrada con verduras sacadas de las huertas mediterráneas, gambones a la plancha con su obligado baño de zumo de limón, patés para untar, una pequeña paella para compartir, entre otros pintorescos manjares sirvieron para amenizar una conversación que poco a poco fue tornándose más agradable y disoluta. Igualmente, los comensales decidieron regar la velada con la cerveza local, la Estrella Damn, todos menos Yuuri, quien siempre precavido había optado por un saludable zumo de naranja, al igual que los menores de edad.

-Admito que es extraño que estemos todos juntos antes de la final.- declaró Yuuri, en un arrebato que, en principio a Viktor le pareció enternecedor.- El año pasado lo pasé solo, incluso en el banquete. Ni siquiera pude hablarle a Viktor. 

Aquella última frase, dicha de un modo tan puro e inocente, resultó la gota final que colmó un vaso de pequeñas pruebas circunstanciales, diminutas discordancias y contradicciones que habían asombrado a Viktor durante meses, que él siempre había disculpado con excusas banas. Aquellos meses de espera después de Sochi, la timidez inexcusable de Yuuri cuando se volvieron a encontrar, aquel rechazo ante los avances de alguien que a la postre, después de tanto roce de piel compartido, no era más que un desconocido, la sienestra falta de reproches tras su flagrante falta caballerosidad en aquel revoltijo de sábanas y finalmente aquel comentario amnésico por fin se habían unido contra él y habían venido a propinarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Inmediamente, el cuerpo de Viktor expulsó el líquido que ya estaba inundando su gaznate y este, privado ya de su elegancia y gracia naturales terminó disiminándolo por la mesa. 

-Yuuri, ¿no lo recuerdas? -se apresuró en preguntar el ruso preso del pánico.

Como era de esperar y tal y como temía Viktor, el japonés simplemente le devolvió una mirada de ingenua y natural sorpresa. 

-Yuuri -le recordó Chris con su sonrisa de león orgulloso- Bailaste porque te embriagaste con champán. Todos te vimos.

Y ahí estaba la prueba determinante: la cara de Yuuri se retorció en una sincera mueca de terror que provenía desde lo más profundo de su casto y comedido corazón nipón. 

-Fue de lo peor -comentó Yurio todavía irritado.- Incluso me arrastraste a un duelo de baile.

Yuuri empalideció. 

-¿Un duelo de baile? ¿Contigo?

-Yo hice un duelo de baile en barra americana -continuó Chris quién debía de estar disfrutando como un niño de la situación.

Y como era de esperar, Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cabeza. 

-Cuando bebo -confesó horrorizado.- me descontrolo igual que mi padre, por eso intenté alejarme del alcohol, pero pensé que si me entonaba un poco, reuniría el valor para socializar con vosotros. 

Viktor observó la expresión atribulada y profundamente avergonzada de su amante. Siempre se había preguntado porqué Yuuri había actuado de un modo tan frío en un inicio. Después de toda aquella charla, de ver las reacciones de Yuuri, era imposible negar la evidencia. Ahí estaba la razón, la respuesta a una pregunta que entonces ya no deseaba hacerse, el porqué de la desconcertante actuación de Yuuri cuando se rencontraron, de sus negativas ante los avances de un Viktor que de seguro le habría parecido demasiado coqueto y tocón. Todo aquello que había marcado la vida del ruso y la había transformado para siempre, aquel maravilloso y desastre encuentro en Sochi, la noche en la que Viktor se enamoró como un loco, para Yuuri simplemente no había existido.

-Tengo vídeos de lo que pasó. -anunció Viktor, con cierto sadismo, dolido como estaba por aquella revelación. 

Yuuri casi saltó de su asiento, aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de verse de semejante guisa. 

-Yo también tengo un montón. - dijo Chris mientras pasaba su celular a un curioso Phichit, quién no tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yuuri, qué sucio!, exclamó, agarrándose al aparato, sin poder creer lo que veía. 

“Nada de sucio”, hubiera querido protestar Viktor, “Más bien sensual, apasionado, imparable...mágico.”

Minako y Mari no tardaron en aparecer por detrás del suizo y el tailandés, ávidas de chismes. Para ellas, que habían ayudado a criar un Yuuri pacato y bonachón, aquel improvisado baile de stip tease debía suponer toda una novedad. 

-Yo también quiero ver.- dijeron al unísono.

-¡No miréis! ¡Dejad eso!-gritó Yuuri en un tornado de aspavientos. 

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -se dirigió de pronto Otabek a Viktor.- Yo no estuve en el banquete del año pasado...

Viktor, por su parte, estaba demasiado confuso y herido como para preocuparse por las emociones de Yuuri. Su lado más sádico y malvado sólo quería aprovechara para humillarlo más y más, por haberle olvidado, por haberle cambiado y aquello no significara nada para él. 

-Mira, ¿No es genial?- le mostró el móvil, afilando su peor y más bella sonrisa fingida. 

Poco pudo sospechar los espamos de su amante sí conseguirían desviar la atención hacia otra cuestión igual de jugosa, pues unos aviesos ojos esmeraldinos. 

-¿Qué hay con ese juego de anillos?- preguntó Chris con un tonito travieso.

Ante la mención, Yuuri se paralizó como una alimaña amenazada. 

-¿Eh? ¿Anillos? -preguntó Mari sorprendida.

-¿Llevabas anillo? -inquirió una despistada Minako.

Como si de un secreto inconfesable se tratara, como una adolescente cuyo diario íntimo es requisado, Yuuri se tapó torpemente el anillo con la otra mano, ante la indiferencia de un Viktor que no pudo entender el pudor de este ante una mera joya. 

-Bueno, esto es... -comenzó a hablar. 

Viktor decidió naturalizar la cuestión. Si iban a descubirlo de todos modos, ¿por qué no decirlo abiertamente? 

-¡Hacemos juego! -anunció el ruso exponiendo la dorada alhaja. 

Phichit se quedó mirando los anillos durante unos segundos, como si su mente se hubiera atascado ante una multitud de nuevos datos. De pronto, sus oscuras pupilas se dilataron, y con la alegría desbordante de un cachorro, se incorporó para destrozarse las manos a aplausos.

-¡Que vivan los novios! -gritó.

Y, a continuación, sin escuchar los balbuceantes intentos de Yuuri por sacarle de su error, Phichit se giró hacia el resto de comensales para propagar la buena nueva. 

-¡Atención! -chilló.- ¡Mi mejor amigo acaba de casarse!

Como era de esperar de la cálida y tolerante gente de aquella tierra igualmente cálida, los aplausos y vítores públicos no se hicieron esperar. Viktor sonrió con amargura. La confusión de Chulanont era lógica. Después de todo, los anillos de oro solían tener ese simbolismo y no en vano España seguía siendo uno de los pocos países del mundo que reconocía el matrimonio de una paraje del mismo sexo. Sin embargo, Viktor tenía muy presente que Yuuri no había pronunciado las palabras adecuadas. 

En ningún momento, se había hablado de boda, sólo de seguir juntos para siempre en aquel aeropuerto de Japón que ahora lucía tan lejano. Pudiera ser que ese fuera el sentimiento que realmente lo amparaba, pero el bobo de Yuuri lo había enmascarado con agradecimientos hacia su entrenador y los nervios por el día siguiente. Ahora que se había descubierto que su relación se basaba en una borrachera, un malentendido o incluso peor, una aberrante crimen, a Viktor empezaba a escasearle la misma fe que antes lo había sostenido. Que, además, Yuuri se esforzara tanto en negarlo no ayudaba precisamente.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es!- se desgañitaba, acallado por los aplausos.- ¡Es para agradecer lo que ha hecho! ¡Y muchas otras cosas! ¡Un montón!

En ese mar de voces, el siempre astuto y diplomático Viktor encontró su oportunidad. 

-Sí, estáis equivocados. -aclaró.- Son anillos de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando gane la medalla de oro. ¿Verdad, Yuuri? - dijo volviéndose pérfidamente hacia su amante.

-Viktor...- musitó este, completamente superado por las circunstancias.

Las consecuencias previstas por Viktor no se hicieron esperar. Un silencio frío y despiadado, cortante como la hoja de una daga imperó en aquella mesa donde antes reinaba la cofraternación.

-¿Una medalla ...? -escupió Otabek como si la sola idea de que fuera Yuuri y no él, quién se alzara con tal ansiado premio le resultara insultante.

-¿De oro?- continuó Phichit con aquella mirada depredadora que sólo Viktor le había visto blandir.

-Vaya...- comentó sutilmente Chris, como si la cosa no fuera con él, mientras Plisetsky chasqueaba la lengua cual serpiente cascabel.

“Acabo de poner a todos tus rivales contra ti, campeón. Dime, ¿podrías enfrentarte a ellos hoy, como lo vas a hacer mañana.”, pensó un travieso Viktor, contemplando su jugada. 

Si bien, las motivaciones de Viktor eran castigar a Yuuri por su torpeza al regalarle un anillo y luego negar que se fueran a casar, por olvidarse de Sochi, tampoco le venía mal aquella sesión extra de entrenamiento. Después de todo, un campeón, por mucho que mantuviera una relación cordial con sus contendientes, no debía olvidar nunca que ellos eran, ante todo, sus rivales. Pero el dulce y afable Yuuri, por ahora, solo temblaba ante aquella agresividad surgida de la nada. 

-Eh, pues... -titubeaba. 

-¡Alto ahí! -ordenó una ruidosa y enervante voz.

Como siempre, J.J, en sus constantes intentos por acaparar la atención, había venido a estropearlo todo. 

-¡Quién ganará el oro y se casará seré yo! -proclamó el canadiense con su prometida abrazada a él. 

-Exacto.- subrayó aquella joven que no podía conjuntar mejor con aquel gallito.- Ese serás tú, J.J.

-Lamento no poder felicitaros por vuestro futuro matrimonio. 

La nube de competitividad y furia se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que se había creado. Afortunadamente, recordaron que ya habían terminado de cenar. Pagaron y se levantaron, para poder alejarse cuánto antes de aquella molesta parejita. 

-Mañana hay que levantarse pronto.- se excusó Viktor, liderando al grupo de patinadores que debían regresar a sus habitaciones, mientras dejaba atrás a J.J con un palmo de narices.

Sin embargo, ahora que todos se habían alejado, Viktor sabía que había una cuestión que debía abordar. Se trataba de una cuestión que había intentado obviar, que había deslizado bajo la alfombra como un pedazo de basura que no era capaz de limpiar. Sin embargo, como todo aquella que se niega, y contra lo que no queremos enfrentarnos, la cuestión volvía, amenazando con dinamitar todo lo que él y Yuuri habían conseguido juntos. 

Viktor observó a su chico mientras conservaba animosamente con Phichit, amparado, como tantas veces en la propia inocencia del muchacho. ¿Sospecharía Yuuri cuanto gustaba Viktor de observarle? ¿Cuánto le había espiado en sus sueños, intentando capturar aquella dulcísima esencia suya, como si cada instante fuera el último? 

Y es que por mucho que le ofendiera aquella torpeza inocente, aquella cabezonería insensata que a veces lo poseía, Viktor no podía negar que lo amaba intensamente. Ese muchachito japonés, tan adorable como introvertido, a veces vehemente, otras dubitativo, le había regalado el mejor año de toda su vida, lleno de experiencias transformadoras y nuevas.

¿Cómo podría haber conocido los onsens, el katsudon, los fideos, el castillo falso sin ninjas de verdad, el mar de Japón, los cerezos en flor, así como la fría mordida de la ansiedad, la necesidad de consuelo, la confianza ganada palmo a palmo, la sinceridad de dos ojos negros, si no fuera por Yuuri? 

¿Quién le habría enseñado no sólo sus encantos no eran infalibles si no que no era el rey del mundo, que el amor de verdad se conseguía con sentimientos y intenciones auténticas, el valor de abrirse y entregarse a otro ser humano si no Yuuri? 

Ahora que él era un hombre nuevo y que su vida había alcanzado toda una nueva gama de significados antes desconocidos, sólo una cosa estaba clara: no quería perderle. Y para evitar que eso pasase, Viktor sabía que debía contarle una verdad con la que se arriesgaba a que ocurriera precisamente lo que más temía. Pero debía hacerlo: se armaría de valor, y por amor, le daría la oportunidad a Yuuri de decidir entre perdonarle o abandonarle. Él sólo podía rezar por que su adorado japonesito optara por la primera opción. 

Yuuri dejó un instante con Phichit y , como si de pronto de hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no encajara, se volvió hacia Viktor. ¡Oh, esa mirada candorosa! ¿Quién más podría conservar una expresión de preocupación tan noble y tan ingenua a la edad de venticuatro años? 

-¿Viktor? -preguntó.- ¿Estás bien? Pareces inquieto.

-Estoy bien, solnyshka. -sonrió Viktor tristemente.- Aunque cuando lleguemos al hotel tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la redacción de este capítulo ha sido un auténtico desastre. Me ha ocupado tres tardes enteras, y ni siquiera creo que tenga un buen nivel. La razón de ello y por la que he tardado en actualizar es que estas semanas he estado cometiendo una serie de errores en mi trabajo y me siento un poco desbordada. Normalmente, escribir me ayuda a lidiar con el estrés,pero es que no podía ni escribir, tenía la mente nublada. Hoy tenía planeado escribir todo el día, pero sólo lo he conseguido por la tarde, después de pegarme la mañana haciendo la croqueta en el sofá con cara de Shinji Ikari. Así que, lo siento mucho. No están siendo buenos tiempos: además de los terremotos, la ciudad sobre la que estoy escribiendo está dividida y la violencia que surge de ambos bandos hace que quiera avergonzarme de ser española. Esto unido a mi torpeza en el trabajo hace que eche mucho de menos a YOI y la esperanza que me inspiraba el aguardar capítulo a capítulo. Sé que no es comparable pero espero que este desastre de cap, sirva para ayudar a alguien a sobrellevar esta temporada tan aciaga por la que estamos pasando.  
> Feliz día de la HIspanidad, aunque sólo sea porque eso me permite escribir en una lengua en la que la gente de al otro lado del Atlántico me pueda entender. Mucha suerte a todos y gracias por su apoyo.


	37. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor le confesa a Yuuri un secreto vergonzoso y horrible que podría hacer tambalear su relación. ¿Cómo reaccionará Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primero las buenas noticias: ¡Sólo quedan dos capítulos del anime por narraaaar!   
> ¡A lo mejor termino el fic antes de final de año y todo! ¡Me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad y todo! 
> 
> Luego, este capítulo planteaba dificultades que yo misma me había creado al inicio de la historia y es que como una lectora me hizo notar: soy una maldita hipócrita. Aquí dónde se me ve, me he pasado los últimos 6 o 7 años criticando las violaciones y la violencia en general en el yaoi, abogando por relaciones más sanas ... y voy y nada más empezar, pongo una escena que se podría interpretar en ese sentido (sin embargo, creo firmemente, como fan de YOI, que las acciones de Viktor al inicio del anime se explican mejor con sexo, lo siento pero es así.). He intentado convertirlo en algo distinto, en algo que podría hacer avanzar la relación o destruirla, un punto de inflexión y yo misma no tengo claro si esto es creíble. 
> 
> Espero que no me echen a los leones, lo siento...
> 
> También tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este punto para plantear un lemon donde hubiera un intercambio de papeles. Creo que Viktuuri es una pareja donde ese se puede dar de una manera muy natural, pues nunca queda muy claro, afortunadamente quién está arriba o abajo. 
> 
> Al final, me ha quedado un capítulo enorme, porque ya saben, Yuuri tiene mucha resistencia XD También, quiero disculparme por el tono lúgubre de la semana pasada. La verdad es que he pasado algo de estrés estos días. 
> 
> Igualmente, espero que les siga gustando el fic. Después de casi 40 caps (y más de 310 páginas de Word), los que siguen aquí son gente dura, fuerte y muy de fiar. Un aplauso para ustedes!!
> 
> Y sin más dilación, que pasen un buen fin de semana y nos vemos cuando sea, que me tengo que poner a estudiar muy en serio (llanto).

Cuando se sentó en la cama del hotel, Yuuri ponía esos ojos de perrito que se sabe a punto de ser abandonado. El hecho de que el japonés creyese que había hecho algo malo, cuando el único condenable era él, hizo que Viktor recibiera otro dardo más de correosa culpa. Había sido una estupidez de su parte, revelar sus intenciones tan pronto. Sólo había ajado el relajamiento de Yuuri de vuelta al hotel. Lo había asustado. Pronto el pobre chico vería que no tenía nada que temer, a menos que compartir su vida con un repugnante violador le creara inquietud, claro. 

Viktor miró a los ojos de Yuuri, aquel espejo oscuros insondable, aquella amorosa ventana por la que asomarse a un mar de centelleos, un cielo repujado estrellas, y le pareció increíble de haber tenido el cuajo de haberle hecho algo así a semejante criatura. Haberle utilizado de semejante manera... Posiblemente, ahora tendría que pagar por su crimen con un certero castigo: perder para siempre la única posibilidad de vivir un amor verdadero. 

Volvió a verlo ahí, temeroso, esperando a que empezara a hablar y se vio en la tentación de hacer como nada hubiera ocurrido para, egoístamente, conservarle a su lado como el preciado tesoro en que se había convertido Yuuri para él. ¡Oh, Dios, lo amaba tanto! Pero debía hablar, debía contar la verdad...

-Viktor, ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el joven.- ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Es por las nueces? Si es por eso, siento haber sido tan cabezota...

-No, solnyshka.- se apresuró a cortarle Viktor.- No tiene nada que ver contigo, si no conmigo.

-No entiendo.- admitió Yuuri desconcertado. 

Y era obvio que no. ¿Cómo podría Yuuri imaginar en su inocencia las depravaciones que su ídolo de infancia era capaz de cometer en honor al placer momentáneo y al engrandecimiento de su propio ego? ¿Cómo podría Yuuri si quiera sospechar lo asqueroso que Viktor era en realidad? Suspiró pesadamente.

-Yuuri, ¿cómo nos conocimos? -preguntó sin mejor lugar donde comenzar su disertación.

-Bueno, viste mi vídeo en Youtube y viniste a mi casa para entrenarme.

Viktor rió amargamente. Esta justo la respuesta que esperaba. 

-Yuuri, nosotros nos conocimos en Sochi. -explicó.- Coincidimos ahí mucho más de lo que crees.

Yuuri bajó la mirada algo apenado, como si la marea de su memoria le trajese recuerdos amargos. 

-Lo sé. -reconoció.- Me ofreciste hacernos una foto juntos porque creías que era un mero fan.

Los ojos de Viktor se agrandaron en la sorpresa. No pudo evitar el reflejo de asirle de las muñecas. 

-¡Por eso te diste la vuelta y te fuiste! -exclamó.- ¡No, Yuuri! ¡No! ¡Lo malinterpretaste todo! ¡Yo sabía perfectamente quién eras! 

La expresión se desvaneció del rostro de Yuuri como la niebla ante los rayos del sol, impávido como se encontraba. 

.¿En serio? -preguntó Yuuri incrédulo.

-Bastante. -replicó Viktor.- Prácticamente, se puede decir que ya te había “fichado”.

-Pero, ¿cómo? -continuó Yuuri. 

-Te había visto patinar. -contestó Viktor, y entonces vio como los labios de Yuuri se tensaban de vergüenza y humillación. 

-Oh, vaya. -exclamó.- ¿De verdad?

-No sólo en Sochi. -aclaró Viktor.- También en otra competición. La vi por casualidad en la televisión. La verdad es que... siempre me pareciste muy mono, adorable. 

-Eres mucho más atractivo a los ojos de otros hombres de lo que crees, Yuuri. Te lo digo porque mi plan en Sochi era...- maldita sea, que díficil era pronunciarlo en voz alta.- acostarme contigo.

Lógicamente, la cara de Yuuri se convirtió en un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. ¡Era tan dulce! ¡Y con todas las guarradas que habían hecho ya! 

-Yo... soy así. Era así. -confesó Viktor.- Supongo que será decepcionante oírlo, pero tu ídolo de infancia era un cabrón superficial que utilizaba a las personas para tener sexo casual, un egoísta incapaz de comprometerse y ser sincero.

Yuuri posó la palma de su mano izquierda en las rodillas de Viktor. 

-Sé que no eres perfecto, Viktor. -lo consoló.- Lo sé y te quiero por ello. Tú ya no eres mi ídolo, eres mi amor.

Viktor le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y el índice, mientras Yuuri le sonría casi angelical. ¿Alguna vez llegaría a ser digno de un alma tan pura como aquella? Lo dudaba. 

-Pero yo te hice algo horrible, Yuuri. -susurró acongojado.- Algo imperdonable.

Yuuri guardó silencio. Su mirada, aunque rota, le instaba a continuar hablando. 

-Incluso hice una apuesta con Chris a ver quién conseguía llevarte a la cama.- prosiguió Viktor.

-¿Chris? ¿Chris Giacometti? ¿Él también?- gritó Yuuri enajenado.

-Te dije que eres más popular de lo que crees, ¿cierto?- recalcó Viktor celoso.- Pero, claro, al final gané yo.

-¿Cómo que ganaste tú?- inquirió Yuuri confuso.- Viktor, la primera vez que me acosté con contigo fue en Shang Hài. Yo... era virgen hasta entonces. 

Viktor sonrió, intentando digerir aquella impermeable mezcla de culpa y asco hacia sí mismo. Así que, Yuuri en Sochi era virgen. ¿Quién lo iba a decir con aquella maestría en la lengua, aquel fuego perpetuo en las caderas? Pero eso explicaba la torpeza novata de los besos, la sangre por el sumidero... Dios santo, había violado a un virgen que lo idolatraba. Viktor estaba seguro de merecer la muerte por ello. 

-No, Yuuri.-terció Viktor, con una agresividad que en realidad dirigía hacia sí mismo.- Tu primera vez no fue entonces, aunque no lo recuerdes. 

Yuuri volvió a callar, mirándolo con la expresión cada vez más enmarañada. El ruso supo que debía cuidar el tono. Lo que iba a decir era del todo desagradable y Yuuri parecía cada vez más asustado. Debía cuidar de él mientras todavía no le odiase. 

-Te vi en el banquete. -volvió a comenzar Viktor.- Estabas adorable incluso con ese traje que con tan poco te favorece aunque a ti te guste, y ya ibas de champán hasta las cejas. Pero eras ..increíble, fascinante. Empezaste a bailar. ¿Sabes que bailamos juntos? Yuuri, tú bailaste Eros mucho antes de que yo lo usara para tu programa corto. Bailamos juntos y entonces, me enamoré de ti. ¡Es la verdad, Yuuri, lo juro!- La voz de Viktor se quebró al filo de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía una historia de amor empezar de una forma tan censurable? Se respuso y continuó su relato.- ¡Me enamoré de ti como un niño! Aunque esa noche solo fue el principio... Eras el borracho más divertido, loco e interesante que había conocido jamás y yo sólo quería conocerte más y más. Y luego, cuando te desnudaste y empezaste a bailar con Chris yo ya te deseaba incluso más. Necesitaba tenerte en mis brazos esa noche, sobre todo cuando te agarraste a mí y me pediste que fuera tu entrenador. Porque fuiste tú el que me lo pediste. Nada más me importaba. Entonces, yo me ofrecí voluntario para llevarte a tu cuarto. Juro que sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no debía. Intenté comportarme, de verdad que intenté no propasarme contigo.- su propia voz le resultó patética cuando el llanto le embargó al fin. No entendía porqué estaba dando tantas excusas. ¿A caso era tan desgraciado que intentaba pasar por la víctima? Lo que había hecho era repugnante y punto. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de hablar , de temblar, llorar y volver a hablar.- Pero tú te abrazaste a mí y empezaste a besarme. Yo intenté detenerlo, me esforcé, pero te deseaba tanto, tanto... Entonces, me bajaste los pantalones y me... -la lengua de Viktor se volvió a enredar con su propia saliva.- Me hiciste una mamada en el mismo pasillo del hotel. 

Si la cara de Yuuri se había ido congestionando a lo largo de la confesión, ahora parecía una obra picassiana. 

-¿Qué yo hice QUÉEE? 

-Créeme que es verdad- aseguró Viktor.- He intentado olvidarlo pero ha sido imposible. Ya entonces tenías, ejem, ciertas habilidades. El caso es que entonces me volví completamente loco. Dejé de pensar, nos metimos en tu habitación y... nos acostamos. Y mentiría si dijera que no fue absolutamente genial, pero lo cierto es que... me aproveché de ti. Tú estabas borracho, no podías defenderte ni negarte, no tenías experiencia y yo sí. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me fui corriendo de tu lado, como el capullo impresentable y cobarde que soy. Y al día siguiente, cuando actuaste como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no me conocieras, supuse, lógicamente que, en fin, me odiabas. Pero luego, vi tu vídeo y creí que me habías perdonado. Siento decirte esto antes de un día tan importante, pero tampoco puedo seguir aprovechándome de tu ignorancia. Si quieres que me vaya, lo entenderé. Si no quieres volver a verme más, - Viktor intentó recobrar algo del autocontrol perdido antes de que la voz se le hiciera ingobernable.- también lo entenderé.

El silencio volvió a asentarse en la habitación por cuyas ventanas se filtraba Viktor esperó unos segundos a cualquier reacción por parte de Yuuri. Espero lágrimas, gritos e incluso golpes, pero Yuuri se quedó sentado, con los ojos agrandados y la boca entre abierto, en estado de shock. Tanto era así, que a Viktor le daban ganas de tomarle de los hombros y agitarlo para poner fin a esa tortura.

-Así que... No era un sueño.- dijo al fin.

Viktor tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Yuuri lo había hecho otra vez, le había sorprendido. De todas las posibles respuestas que podría haberle dado, aquella era la   
más lejana a su imaginación.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?- preguntó confundido el ruso.

-Verás, no es que haya olvidado ese día del todo.- explicó Yuuri con una calma aplastante.- Es que son como fragmentos muy nebulosos, como si me costara discernir qué es un sueño y qué es verdad. Y bueno, sí recuerdo lo de la … mamada... y algunas cosillas más... y ahora que me lo has confirmado , me alegro de que no fuera un sueño. - El rostro de Yuuri se tiñó de un aquel rubor maduro que a Viktor tanto le gustaba presenciar.- Así que, te he gustado durante mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, ¿eh? Gracias, Viktor, nunca hubiera imaginado que te habías enamorado así de mi.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Yuuri estaba diciendo lo que estaba oyendo? Sabía que el nipón era amable pero había un límite hasta para la bondad. Viktor sintió el regusto metálico de la rabia aflorarle del esófago. Se agarró a la camiseta de Yuuri sin darse cuenta. 

-¡Estúpido! -le gritó.- ¡Te violé! ¡Me aproveché de ti! ¡Deberías odiarme! 

-¿Que tú me violaste?- dijo Yuuri sonriendo sin inmutarse.- ¿Eso crees? ¡Viktor no baka! Anda, si te tranquilizas, te lo explico mejor.

Como un niño pequeño, Viktor se limitó a obedecer: soltó la ropa de Yuuri y se sentó. 

-Viktor, -comenzó Yuuri, tomando su brazo izquierdo con su otra mano y girando levemente la cara.- No soy tan inocente como piensas. Yo ese día, sí quería acostarme contigo. Puede que no recuerde el acto en sí, pero sí sé una cosa. Por mucho que fuera virgen, yo... no es que lo ignorara todo sobre el sexo. Había visto ...cosas.- Los dedos de Yuuri empezaron a juguetear con los pliegues del edredón. Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, avergonzado por tener que admitir aquellos detalles escabrosos de su vida más íntima y Viktor valoraba su valentía.- Sabía lo que se solía hacer y bueno, desde que era un adolescente, mi principal fantasía has sido tú. Aunque sólo fuera una idea para, bueno, ocuparme de mi mismo, tú estabas siempre en mi mente en esos momentos. Siempre, desde que te vi patinar por primera vez, me pareciste muy hermoso y... sexy. Mucho. Me moría por acostarme contigo, prácticamente era un sueño, aunque, a decir verdad, en Sochi me conformaba con un apretón de manos.- rió.- Lo que quiero decir es que no has hecho nada malo, no hay nada que perdonar. Y por supuesto que debes seguir a mi lado. Te necesitaré mañana.

Con semejante absolución, Viktor empezó a notar como la tensión que atenazaba las fibras de sus músculos se iba evaporando. Cayó sobre Yuuri. Su cabeza fue a parar en el amoroso hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello del japonés. 

-Seguro que te has castigado mucho por ello. Lo habrás pasado muy mal. -le acunó Yuuri.- No temas, ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Eres mi héroe, ahora más que nunca. ¡Y me has desvirgado no sólo una sino dos veces! Es todo un honor, aunque me gustaría poder recordar la primera vez, je je. 

-Entonces, ¿no me odias? -insistió Viktor. 

-Claro que no. -reiteró Yuuri.- Te amo, Viktor Nikiforov. Incluso aunque seas un poco hipócrita a veces...

-¿Hipócrita? -moqueó Viktor. 

-A veces creo que se te va a deformar la boca con tanta sonrisa falsa -rió Yuuri.- Y eso que soy japonés, nosotros inventamos las sonrisas falsas. 

Viktor no pudo evitar que una carcajada explotara en su garganta. 

-Yo también te amo, Yuuri Katsuki, aunque a veces seas un cabezota insoportable.

-¡Oh, vamos! -protestó Yuuri.- ¡Tenía muchas ganas de regalárselas a mi madre! ¡Y las perdimos porque TÚUUU me arrastraste a comprar trajes! ¡Eres un pijo de categoría! No conozco a nadie que gaste tanto en ropa, cosméticos y todo eso como tú. ¡Menos mal que eres el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra!

-La culpa la tienes tú, por dejado- contraatacó Viktor, levantando la cabeza y quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Yuuri.- Con lo mono que eres, podrías sacarte mucho más partido. No sé porqué tienes que ir con esa ropa de poquita cosa, ni con esas gafas horribles. ¡Tienes unos ojos preciosos! ¿Por qué demonios no llevas lentillas? 

Entonces, se miraron a los ojos y en los de Yuuri, como siempre, Viktor halló ternura, un remanso de paz, una laguna nocturna, sorteada por un ejército de relucientes luciérnagas. Rieron, uniendo sus frentes, para después besarse.

-Debiste asustarte mucho cuando me presenté así en tu casa, ¿verdad?- dijo de pronto Viktor, todavía abrazado a Yuuri.- Ahora entiendo porqué rechazabas todos mis avances. 

-Un poco- admitió este.- Pero tú creías que teníamos una relación. Lo siento.

-¿Qué pensabas que me ocurría entonces? -le interrogó Viktor curioso.

-Bueno, creía que eras sólo un poco... europeo.

-Europeo. -repitió Viktor como si no pudiera procesar lo que había escuchado.

-Tocón -tradujo Yuuri, entre risas, a lo que Viktor reaccionó con una lucha de cosquillas.

Terminaron los dos tumbados sobre la cama, Viktor sobre Yuuri. 

-La verdad es que es cierto que me asustabas. -confirmó Yuuri.- ¿Quién no se asustaría si un hombre tan guapo como tú, se quedará a centímetros de tu cara y dijera cosas como que “quieeereeee conooceeer todaaaaas tus faaaaaacetaaaaaaaaaas”? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Lo siento, estaba desesperado. Necesitaba llamar tu atención.- se excusó Viktor.

-Tú nunca has necesitado llamar mi atención. -le susurró Yuuri al oído.- Siempre la tuviste. Eres el gran Viktor Nikiforov, ¿recuerdas?

-No -negó Viktor.- Yo nunca he sido “grande”. Eso es algo que he aprendido estando contigo.- sentenció antes de besarle la frente.- Gracias, Yuuri, por enseñarme tantas cosas, por volver a darle vida a mi mundo.

-Gracias, Viktor, por abrir el mío. 

En ese momento, en el que la lámparita de la habitación iluminaba tenuemente la tersa piel de Yuuri, Viktor supo que volvía a sentirse libre para desearle una vez más. El leve retazo de abdomen que se asomaba por debajo de su aparatoso jersey solo acrecentaba la necesidad imperiosa que tenía por conectarse otra vez con él. Sin embargo, seguía sin querer arriesgarse a dañarle. Una idea muy traviesa chisporroteó en su mente. 

-Yuuri, me has dicho que te da rabia no recordar la noche de Sochi, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió. 

-¿Qué te parecería tener otra “primera vez”?, propuso Viktor, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, coqueto.

-Viktor, tú mismo me has dicho que no podríamos hacerlo esta noche.- le advirtió Yuuri cauteloso.- Según tú, no quieres lastimarme antes de la competencia.

-Bueno, -ronroneó Viktor, acariciándole el pelo.- ¿Y si fueras tú el que me “lastimaras”. Dime que no se te pasó por la cabeza, en todas aquellas veces “que te ocupabas de ti, pensando en mi”.

-Viktor, -se atragantó Yuuri.- ¿Quieres decir que yo...a tí ? 

-¿Qué me dices? -susurró Viktor, pasando un dedo por el bonito cuello de Yuuri.- ¿Me lo harías tú a mi, en vez de yo a ti?

Yuuri se incorporó con una seriedad mortecina. Viktor pudo oír como tragaba saliva.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

Pero esa determinación, no impresionó a Viktor. 

-¿Qué me harás? ¿El amor? ¿O la Declaración de la Renta? -bromeó . 

-Yo... -titubeó Yuuri.

Viktor se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, abrazándole con sus manos unidas tras el cuello, mirándole a lo ojos, clavandóselos como profundas garras rapaces, dibujando en su rostro la expresión más salvaje y provocativa que pudo imaginar. 

-Desnúdame. -le ordenó en un gemido a penas audible.

Yuuri parpadeó lentamente como si aquellas palabras le hubieran inducido a un estado catártico realmente cómico de presagiar. Boqueó pesadamente, cual pez fuera del agua, ante un papel para el que no se le había preparado previamente. Viktor sonrió paciente. Ya sabía que a Yuuri, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sólo le hacía falta un pequeño empujón. Adelgazó un poco más el espacio que les separaba, como un pescador diestro que tensa el sedal en el momento justo. Colocó sus labios demasiado cerca de aquella diminuta oreja y exhaló. 

-Vamos. -le apremió.- Seguro que hay cosas que quieres hacerme.

Sintió una agradable turbulencia en el vientre, sin ser todavía consciente del volcán dormido cuya erupción acababa de provocar. A continuación, unos dedos pequeños y delgados pero precisos, se colaron entre sus cabellos, peinándolos con la delicada y contenida pasión de quién puntea un arpa. Viktor se dejó conducir por aquella sensación sutil, reconfortante y ante todo embriagadoramente placentera, como si de un canto de sirenas se tratara, y antes de poder darse cuenta, Yuuri le robó un beso.   
Fue rápido, sincero, algo torpe y profundamente criminal. Como un niño que se apresura a morder un melocotón robado, encapsulando en una miniscula porción, todo un universo de sabor. Así, cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, tras el beso, estando ya Viktor irremediablemente apresada entre sus brazos, el rostro del asiático se hallaba teñido del brillo escarlata más incandescente. Jadeaba como un asmático, incapaz de respirar el deseo que lo había embargado de pronto. Y, para regocijo de Viktor, estaban convenientemente cerca, muy cerca. 

Yuuri ganó algo de valor y se decidió a deslizar su mano temblorosa debajo del engorroso jersey de Viktor. El taimado ruso arqueó sibilino su espalda para acompañar al movimiento, cual ave que se adapta sabiamente a los corrientes aéreas. Casi fue divertido, observar la cara de estupor de Yuuri ante aquella pequeña curva ósea. Poco a poco, las manos aún dubitativas del asiático fueron recorriendo el pecho de Viktor, con una meticulosidad casi obsesiva, planeando tal vez, realizar un mapa topográfico de aquella compleja extensión. Entonces, de repente, una incipiente chispa de placer y dolor entremezclados obligaron a Viktor a tensarse. Era la unión casi experimental de una yema y un pezón. Respiró aliviado cuando Yuuri se retiró sólo momentáneamente, para volver a sobrecogerse, cuando el contacto se reanudó más certero e implacable que antes. No pudo evitar jadear, y Yuuri lo miró maravillado, como un bebé que no comprende la relación entre sus actos y las consecuencias.

-Viktor. -susurró.

Y Viktor sonrió. La ternura que le dominaba al obsevar la inocencia de Yuuri hacía que directamente los músculos de la cara se le relajaran para crear tal franca y vulnerable expresión. Le acarició la abrasadora mejilla, y procedió a desnudar su torso. Lo descubrió con el artificio sacrificado de una novia, dejandolo así a completa disposición del asiático. Esta vez fue Yuuri quién sonrió con beatitud, y su sonrisa normalmente era cautivadora, esta vez su pureza le deslumbró. 

-Utsukushii (Hermoso) -casi cantó, y el idioma japonés se convirtió en un trino casi celestial.- ¡Oh, Viktor! ¡Tienes la piel tan blanca!- continuó diciendo mientras palpaba la planicie del vientre.- No puedo creer que estés así delante mío. 

Como si fuera la primera vez, quiso réir Viktor. Y es que para la inmaculada y siempre renovada inocencia de Yuuri, siempre era la primera vez. Aunque ahora lo era más que nunca. 

-Adelante. -insistió Viktor.- Soy todo tuyo. 

Yuuri probó primero el cuello. Deslizó aún precavido, como quien prueba un manjar sin estar seguro de merecerlo, su lengua palpitante y caliente, cual ávido animal reptante por la sensible curva, despertando en el ruso, una hilera de divertidas cosquillas. Los dedos de ambas manos se expandieron por el pecho, recorriendo unos la cuesta descendente de la espalda, ascendiendo otros hasta la cima de los pezones, sobre los que, al parecer, había toda una vista de la disfrutar. Un gorjeo rasgó la garganta de Viktor, pues Yuuri había empezado a mostrarse despiadado, desplegando sus recién descubiertas artes sobre aquella parte tan sensible de su ser. Los pellizcos se envolvieron de una agresividad certera pero medida, tras la cual iba irguiéndose una marea erizada de tímida electricidad. 

Entonces, esta se volvió voluptuosa en cuanto la torturada aureola recibió el bálsamo almibarado y viscoso de la lengua de Yuuri. En cuestión de segundos, el pecho de Viktor había ardido, levantado, calentado y explotado como una palomita de maíz, alcanzando un climax transformador, sólo posible por el camino del fuego y la destrucción. Y lo peor, es que rezaba por que Yuuri no parara, pues nadie le había enseñado a ser más él mismo que aquel terrible japonés. Un capullo de rosa sonrosado abriéndose tortuosamente a la vida en un gélido y estéril páramo de porcelana. Cuidadosamente, se dejaba reconstruir, palmo a palmo. 

En algún momento de aquel mar de blancura en su mente, Viktor lo notó. Era un magnífico pilar vibrante de vida y anhelo irguiéndose dentro de la ropa interior de Yuuri. Casi por instinto, posó sus curiosas manos sobre él. ¿De verdad aquel leve tanteo bastaba para motivar a Yuuri? ¿De verdad, siempre había sido tan magnífico? Al sentirse descubierto por los dedos impacientes de Viktor, Yuuri casi sollozó. Era comprensible: debía ser realmente doloroso alzar toda aquella valiente e impetuosa extensión de sí, solo en su honor. ¿Cómo no consolarla en semejante esfuerzo después de un gesto tan halagador? 

De un empujón decidido y gamberro, Viktor tumbó a Yuuri. En cuanto retiró la porción de tela justa, toda la esencia concentrada del japonés, invadió sus fosas nasales. Toda aquella fragante conjunción de arena, roca y sal, toda la humedad de Japón aglutinada , Viktor la necesitaba dentro de él. Ni siquiera fue delicado en los preámbulos, lo devoró golosamente, empujándolo con gula a través del infernal recoveco que se cerraba entre su paladar y su hambrienta lengua. En su boca plena, Yuuri era duro, carnoso salado con algunas perlas de picante y agridulce, vibrante y jugoso. Estaba enormemente dotado de matices, de un modo que ni el más experimentado chef podría imitar. El manjar más deleitable. Tanto era así, que su propio cuerpo no tardó en corresponderle en su tensión. Se sentía maravillosamente abrumado, colmado hasta el desgarro, como un niño en cuyo boca había insertado cabezonamente un caramelo demasiado grande pero que no podía dejar de degustar. 

No era de extrañar que no notara que las codiciosas manos de Yuuri habían apresado su cintura y luchasen por desprenderle de su pantalón. Ni siquiera el ruido metálico de la hebilla abierta, sofocado por los rugientes y costantes jadeos, le adviritió de lo que aproximaba. Oh, pero los dedos predadores de Yuuri hincando sus desprevenidas nalgas y el beso pendenciero entre ellas, eso sí lo notó. Y en cuanto lo hizo, el corazón amenazó con escurrírsele por la gaznate. Raudo, dejó interrumpida su jugosa tarea para encarar a Yuuri en busca de razones, y lo encontró amenazadoramente tranquilo, con aquel fuego fatuo gaseándole la mirada salvaje. 

Con una lentitud desafiante y casi psicótica, Yuuri introdujo el dedo índice bajo la goma del calzoncillo y con un movimiento de gancho fue bajándola poco a poco, hasta dejar aquella vulnerable masa de carne y curtido músculo al aire. Una vez terminada aquella tarea, sencilla, tribial incluso, pero llevada a cabo con la obsesión de un relojero, Viktor fue testigo, con pavor, de cómo Yuuri, desenvainaba su carnosa, rojiza y babosa lengua. De pronto, un punzante hormigueo se concentró en una parte de su cuerpo cuya potencial sensibilidad y capacidad para el deleite Viktor siempre había preferido ignorar. La rugosa y hambrienta lengua se ciñó a aquel incipiente y exaltado orificio, forzando su apertura. Cuando el anillo de músculos que se concentraban alrededor del suave agujero cedieron, algo cristalizó en la mente de Viktor. Un cosquilleo encantador se esparció pícaro por su interior, en un pulso entre la resistencia y la dulce rendición. Nunca en su vida gimió tan alto, hasta la extinción del pudor. 

Como si aquello fuera poco, la lengua empezó a invadir su interior en una suculenta y lubricada prospección que hizo que los cimientos de sus entrañas se removieran sensualmente. Sollozó, ronroneó como un gatito acariciado, mientras su propio miembro seguía hinchándose testarudo. Viktor se había convertido en un arma de amor apuntada, cargada con belleza y una munición de sensaciones nunca antes percibidas, siquiera soñadas, a punto de dispararse. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de anticipación, sin embargo, su cordura casi se quebró cuando los dedos de Yuuri tijetearon su orificio, ensanchándolo con un dramatismo cruel. Las paredes internas fueron entonces salvajemente ultrajadas por dos dedos tiranos que masejearon aquella gruta carníca. Viktor cayó sin remedio ante el miembro pulsador y venoso de Yuuri en pleno hervor y lo tragó con fervorosa devoción. Yuuri ahogó un jadeo que se prometió atronador y acompañó la descarada búsqueda de sus dedos con el balbuceante tanteo de su lengua. La garganta de Viktor bullía de sonoridos burbujeantes, jadeos sofocados por aquel delicioso y enorme ración de carne de Yuuri. 

Pero, el famoso y conocido hormigueo por la espalda que sólo Yuuri provocaba empezaba a flagelar su espinazo. Mentiría si dijera que le satisfacía terminar así, por lo que Viktor se levantó, dejando que un Yuuri desconcertado, anhelante por más y hasta cierto punto frustrado observara como se daba la vuelta y volvía a sentarse en su regazo, de cara a él. No pudo evitar sonreír con picardía ante lo que pensaba hacer. Se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama y con las piernas cercando el cuerpo de Yuuri, deslizó el húmedo e ínfimo espacio entre sus nalgas sobre el dolorido mástil de Yuuri, quien bramó de entusiasmo a penas suscitado. Viktor repitió el roce con cierto sadismo, disfrutando la mirada cautiva de un Yuuri torturado por la impaciencia y el placer. 

Pronto, Viktor consiguió su objetivo: Yuuri se amarró a sus caderas y las guió hasta su imperioso mástil, incrustándolo en ellas con la facilidad con la que un cuchillo se hunde en la matequilla. Viktor gritó sin remedio en cuanto notó su interior colmada por aquel exceso de calor punzante que avanzaba hacia el centro de su alma. En cuanto se recuperó de la intrusión y su cuerpo dejó de vibrar por la emoción de saberse completo, dedicó una mirada a Yuuri, quien lo observaba con una expresión tan torrida como huérfana de raciocinio. Simplemente embelesado, como un niño ante un presente que jamás soñó que le harían. 

-¡Oh, Viktor!-suspiró.- ¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando estás dentro de mí?

Nuevamente enternecido, Viktor apartó con cuidado parte del flequillo apelmazado por el sudor y le besó la frente. Le abrazó. 

-No, malysh, no.- lo acunó Viktor- Tú eres mucho más dulce. 

Y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ardiente como una brasa rojísima, Viktor encerró las delgadas y temblorosas caderas de Yuuri entre sus muslos. Yuuri empezó a moverse, frotando dulcemente el anverso de Viktor, quien se iba relajando con cada pequeño vaivén, con cada pequeño contacto. Hicieron el amor despacio, frente a frente, entremezclándose en besos y estocadas premeditadamente enarboladas, sudor condensado que caía por sus poros abiertos, el aire desgajado de sus bocas expectantes y el candor de una mirada satisfecha. Yuuri iba adentrándose cada vez más en los dominios de Viktor, como un infatigable y curioso aventurero, determinado a medir hasta el último rincón de su corazón. Viktor se dejaba hacer, después de todo ya hacía tiempo que Viktor lo había conquistado por completo. 

Entonces, la piel del ruso fue tornándose más avariciosa, necesitaba más fricción y no dudaba en demandarla, ahogando a Yuuri entre sus entrañas. Este respondió raudo al mensaje, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas. Las embistes se volvieron sabiamente conduntes, acertados y esplendidamente placenteros. Un cálido riachuelo de luz de néon impregnó sus nervios. Yuuri lo estaba haciendo suyo con cada movimiento.

-Ummm -gimió totalmente poseído.- Khoroshiy mal'chik, khoroshiy mal'chik (buen chico, buen chico).

Entonces, Yuuri arqueó su espalda y se adentró dentro él con brutal decisión, soltando un pequeño rugido. Y se hizo la luz dentro del cerebro de Viktor. La marea blanca lo anegó. Una fuente pegajosa y caliente lo llenó por completo mientras ambos se deshacían entre los brazos del otro.   
Se apresuró en recuperar el aliento, con el cuerpo aún trémulo y derrotado para poder besar a aquel tímido prodigio que lo había profanado. 

-¡Oh, malysh! ¡Oh, solnyska! -exclamó Viktor todavía jadeante.- Has estado muy bien, muy bien.

Y se volvió hacia su atento y eficaz amante, en busca de su reconfortante abrazo. Lo que encontró en lugar del habitual refugio de ternura, lo sobresaltó, impregnándolo de terror y admiración. Unos ojos ígneos, despojados de gafas que los empañasen, que en el fragor de aquella iluminación taciturna se habían teñido de un escarlata brillante y casi demoníaco, lo encandilaron hasta la parálisis. Yuuri, ya completamente desnudo, se incorporó hasta sentarse en el colchón, y de un gesto elegante y espontáneo, arrebatadoramente masculino, con una mano se quitó las gafas y se retiró el pelo de la perlada y amplia frente con la otra. 

-No hemos terminado todavía, Viktor. -sentenció Yuuri. 

Viktor sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en la cama empujado por la férrea determinación que forjaba esa férrea declaración. Intentó echar mano del oxígeno que volvía a alimentar poco a poco sus neuronas. 

-Va-vamos, solnyshka. -balbuceó.- Me encanta que quieras repetir, pero por ahora no nos queda más que descansar. Es muy pronto para otra ronda. ¿Por qué no te acuestas a mi lado y nos hacemos carantoñas por ahora?

-Ya me he recuperado.- replicó Yuuri sin sombra de orgullo o de emoción alguna en su tenaz voz. 

-¿Có-cómo? -preguntó Viktor anodadado. 

Yuuri no tuvo que responder, tan sólo enarbolar aquella afilada e inhiesta espada que se alzaba en su vientre. Viktor no pudo sino quedarse boquiabierto, sonrojado como una virgen pudorosa. Allí estaba: su brujo oscuro, su demonio sexual, su monstruo de la resistencia, completamente reabastecido, recuperado casi de un modo antinatural, preparado y listo para volver a ensartarle.

Y así lo hizo. 

En cuestión de segundos y sin saber muy bien cómo, Yuuri lo había colocado a cuatro patas, y con las manos apoyadas en el cabecero de la cama, ofreciéndole su sumiso trasero. No es como que Viktor hubiera querido o podido resistirse en algún momento. 

Yuuri no tardó en arremeter contra él, pero estaba vez su interior, previamente removido se encontraba todavía sensibilizado y borracho del amor anteriormente recibido. Así, cuando Yuuri descargó contra su cuerpo con el ímpetu de un látigo, el ruso impotente vio su razón eclipsada. El líquido pegajoso y blanquecino se derramaba tibio sobre sus muslos. 

-¿Ya? -preguntó burlón un Yuuri tan salvaje como desconocido.- ¿Tanto te gusta?

-Yuuri, maldita sea- rogó Viktor con la voz ronca.- No tan deprisa. No puedo, por favor.

Yuuri soltó una risita endiablada, falsamente amable. El suave riachuelo que había encantado al entrenador en el pasado, se había convertido en cortantes cantos de hielo invernal. 

-No, Viktor -le susurró, mientras le besaba la nuca.- Esto es lo que siempre he querido hacerte. Esto es con lo que estado soñando desde que te vi por primera vez. Siempre he querido que fueras mío y sólo mío. Y ahora que por fin te tengo, no pienso dejarme ni un sólo pedazo de ti sin impregnar.

Y acto seguido, volvió a embestirle: impetuoso, salvaje, como un alud. Así, su interior lúbrico, resbaladizo, fue cediendo, ante el agresivo martilleo de Yuuri, rehaciéndose a la imagen y semejanza de ese otro cuerpo que lo poseía sin piedad. Lentamente, aquel taladro de piel y sangre iba pulsando, empujando dentro de él, abrasando sus cosquillosas vísceras y saliendo solo para entrar de nuevo, en un ciclo enloquecedor de placer y dolor, satisfacción, expectativa y espera que parecía no tener fin. 

-¡Oh, cerdito!- río a modo de tonta rebeldía el ruso, envuelto a pesar de todo en aquel éxtasis centrípedo.- ¡Cerdito travieso!

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.- se quejó aquella bestia de pasión que lo atormentaba.

Y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que le acababan de decir, una cachetada explosiva se desencadenó sobre su nalga derecha. Un picante ardor punzó su delicada y blanquecina piel, ahora enrojecida, forzando una ola expansiva que le llevó a tensar todo su cuerpo como la cuerda de un violín en plena sinfonía. Entonces, Yuuri lo volvió a hacer, encontró su lugar especial, su botón único e intransferible de la felicidad, y lo pulsó sin piedad. 

Una onda, una suerte de pulso electromagnético partió desde aquel lugar, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta llegar al cerebro y desde ahí se fluyó como un virus por todos los filamentos de su carne. Sus piernas, las mismas que habían aguantado el impacto de sus patines contra el hielo en tantos vertiginosos saltos, le fallaron de pronto, y cayó entre las sábanas, temblando como un recién nacido, mientras nuevas oleadas pugnaban por salir de él.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- sollozó Viktor con la voz rasgada por el aire que abandonaba veloz sus pulmones.- O may bog!

-Viktor, ¿me he pasado? ¿Estás bien? 

Viktor giró el rostro aún congestionado que de pronto era capaz de reconocer. Yuuri había vuelto a la normalidad y lo contemplaba compungido y preocupada con esa carita de ángel que tanto amaba besar. Viktor tuvo ganas de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Quién podría adivinar que segundos antes aquella lindura adorable había estado destrozándole por dentro? ¡Y el cabrón ni siquiera se había corrido! ¡Seguía condenada e innegablemente empalmado, hasta un punto tal que Viktor le resultaba humillante!

-No, solnyshka. -intentó tranquilizarle Viktor.- No te avergüences. Eres una fuerza de la naturaleza, ¿lo sabías? Nadie debería querer controlarte.

-Viktor...-musitó este todavía con expresión mustia. 

El ruso le acarició la mejilla ruborizada por el esfuerzo reciente, con el reverso de la mano, y el japonés se plegó al contacto. Desde su perspectiva, el infatigable miembro de Yuuri se erguía tenaz. 

-Debe de dolerte.- le dijo.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Yuuri, para después ruborizarse.- No, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

-No me mientas.- río Viktor.- No tienes porqué aguantarte. Ya sabes, puedo ayudarte con ello. 

Yuuri giró la mirada, dada su recién recuperada timidez, pero Viktor no estaba dispuesto a que su tornadizo amante se reprimiera después de llegar tan lejos. 

-Ey -murmuró amorosamente.- Ven a mí.

Y en espera de aquel otro que lo complementara, Viktor se tumbó en aquellas sábanas desastradas, teñidas del aquel olor penetrante, a medio camino entre la peste y la fragancia, compuesto de sudor, fluidos y deseo; dispuesto a exhibir su cuerpo en toda su extensión, preparándolo para ser amado de nuevo. Yuuri se lo quedó mirando, con aquellos ojos líquidos, como de tinta, teñidos por una amalgama de melancolía, picazón y deseo. No tardó en intentar entrelazarse con Viktor, ocupando con su cuerpo, los espacios creados por el ruso, de tal manera que sus rostros quedaron una vez más separados a penas por la distancia de un beso. 

Los labios de ambos se rozaron lentamente, soltando una pequeña descarga como de electricidad estática. Yuuri entreabrió la boca para verter su diestra lengua sobre los dientes de Viktor, al tiempo que esté se dejaba sumergir en aquel profundo océano estelar que eran los ojos del asiático. Como celebrando una unión más antigua que la del horizonte y la tierra, sus lenguas ejecutaron la misma danza de la que tanto se habían enamorado, lenta, ceremoniosa e inevitablemente. De un modo lento pero fiero, sus cuerpos empezaron a debatirse uno contra el otro, como si lucharan para ver cual de ellos se unía antes con su opuesto. De esta forma, cuando Yuuri volvió a internarse en Viktor fue tan natural como la luz del sol abriéndose paso entre las nubes. Que ambos rugieran de sincera alegría al saberse conectados no cambió este hecho. Viktor , por su parte, procuró recibir tanto amor de la manera más hospitalaria que se le ocurrió. 

Internó la carne de Yuuri en lo más profundo de la suya, la abrazó lo más amablemente que pudo con toda su esencia. Así, levantó las piernas en torno a aquella caderas casi hipnóticas, mágicas, enloquecedoras y apretó con fuerza, persiguiendo la comunión más profunda y estrecha. Yuuri jadeó adorablemente al saberse completamente rodeado y reanudaron aquel mismo tango que comenzaron en el banquete de Sochi y que, tal vez, aún se mantuvieran bailando a pesar de la aparente quietud, el mismo que los atraía inefable a través de los meses y los continentes. Porque ellos estaban condenados a estar juntos, a chocar el uno contra el otro, como dos asteroides en la misma línea gravitatoria, como dos átomos entrelazados respondiéndose desde la otra punta del Universo. 

De esta forma, antigua y nueva, fueron avivando juntos una hoguera que acabó por consumirlos por entero. Viktor, que en los últimos minutos había visto su próstata asaltada y ensalzada tan contundente como exquisitamente, jamás se sintió tan completo y saciado, tan reconciliado con su vida y el universo, como cuando Yuuri se diluyó finalmente dentro de él. Besando el anillo que visibilizaba su unión. 

El sol incipiente, estandarte de un nuevo día recién nacido, golpeaba contra el vidrio de la ventana. A su lado, Yuuri dormía de medio lado, con el anillo emanando destellos amparados por la luz matinal. Dormía de medio lado, hacia la derecha, como si quisiera resguardar tan preciado tesoro con su propia postura, detalle que como muchos de Yuuri, conmovió a su observador más exiguo. 

Aquella noche, tras haberse convertido en objeto de la pasión, Viktor Nikiforov no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había demasiado turbulencia en su alma, demasiadas emociones que procesar, demasiado ardor en sus entrañas, de tal modo que el antiguo campeón había perdido contra el insomnio batallando patéticamente contra unas sábanas que se empeñaban en enredársele en las pantorrillas. Finalmente, tras una noche de relativa soledad, donde Yuuri había estado dando vueltas en un sueño tan envidiable como solitario, Viktor decidió salir a estirar las piernas. Después de todo era un día muy importante y había demasiada turbulencia en su alma. Demasiadas emociones que procesar. 

Viktor se acercó a la costa. No se dio cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado obvio que había emulado inconscientemente el mismo ritual que lo consolaba en San Petersburgo. Fue así como el recuerdo del mantra que durante años y sólo hasta hace unos meses atrás, le habían amparado en su soledad: 

“Estar solo no es malo. Estar solo es mejor.” 

No le sorprendía que desde muy joven hubiera adoptada esa suerte de armadura contra el duro mundo exterior. Tras haber crecido en un hogar donde el amor y la ternura constituían un arma de doble filo por la que el que la esgrimía bien podía cortarse él mismo, donde la violencia se usaba para exigir una veneración postiza tras la que solo se escondía miedo y desprecio y donde las máscaras se usaban para mantener el status quo, ahogando así las verdaderas emociones, era bastante comprensible que Viktor no desarrollara fe alguna en el amor desinteresado. 

Más tarde y casi en los umbrales de la adolescencia, el joven Vitya alcanzaría el único afecto real de manos de su carrera deportiva. Y el patinaje era un deporte individual, donde el patinador sólo podía contar consigo mismo, con su dedicación y con un férreo autocontrol. Por eso, era mejor estar solo, sin nadie que lo contaminara con esa mentira generalizada llamada amor. 

Pero entonces, llegó Yuuri, aquel adorable, tímido, japonesito que había dado al traste con todos los esquemas mentales y planes vitales que le había costado una vida de frialdad y egoísmo ajeno y propio construir. 

El canto de las gaviotas, incrementado por la misma brisa que mecía sus cabellos cada vez más finos, le recordaba a San Petersburgo, la ciudad donde creció, pero también a Hasetsu, la ciudad donde se convirtió en un ser humano capaz de amar la vida. Y es que, si bien todos los mares estaban hermanados, también lo estaban todos los episodios de la vida de una persona, pues si unos no se podría haber desembocado en los otros. Por esto, Viktor saludaba al sol, enarbolando el anillo, aquel símbolo de su nueva vida, de su reconquistado amor. En una suerte de conjunción lumínica afortunada, casi a la manera de un eclipse improvisado, el brillo del sol y del anillo se solaparon como dos amantes extenuados y Viktor se supo vivo y en paz. 

Pero, de repente, un patada surgida de la nada le acuchilló los riñones, dando al traste con su armonía interior. Aquel era un lugar especialmente delicado, sobre todo después de los excesos norcturnos, así que un Viktor ya no tan joven se sintió crujir de dolor y agujetas, aunque, claro, no iba a ser tan descuidado de expresarlo. Sin embargo, aquel incordio de patadas parecían empeñadas en sacarle de sus casillas. Afortunadamente, la altura de la patada, así como la insistencia de su autor ayudaron a un Viktor insomne a descubrir a su atacante. 

Puñetero Yuri Plisetsky.

-Viktor Nikiforov está muerto. -profirió a modo de amenaza hueca.

Viktor quiso reír. ¿Que estaba muerto? Precisamente, al contrario, nunca se había sentido más vivo. ¿Pero que creía saber aquel crío, que a penas había empezado a coquetear con su propia existencia, sobre la vida y la muerte? Se giró para toparse con su rostro congestionado de injustificada ira adolescente. 

¿Por qué luces tan feliz al ver ese anillo barato? -insistió un irritante Plisetsky. 

La primera reacción de Viktor fue la ira. ¿Barato? ¿Barato decía el muy niñato? Evidentemente, Viktor había visto baratijas más caras entre las pertenencias de su madre y a pesar de ello, no tenían para él, ni una décima parte de valor que aquel simple anillo dorado. Eran las buenas intenciones y el cariño de Yuuri al regalárselo, lo que realmente hacían de la pieza un auténtico tesoro para él, el regalo más preciado jamás recibido a excepción de Makkachin. ¿En qué momento se había creído aquel crío merecedor de si quiera llegar a mirarlo como para encima criticarlo? 

¡Oh, pero claro! Lo que realmente movía a Yurio eran los celos, puesto que tras una vida aguardando por Viktor, este había creado una unión especial y profunda con otro ser humano. Viktor sabía muy bien lo que el joven patinador prodigio había esperado de él en vano. Se acercó hacia él y con un desdén paternalista que no se esforzó en disimular se agachó para rebajarse a su altura. 

-¿Querías competir contra mí? -preguntó. 

-Engreído.- escupió un Yurio acorralado.- No todos los patinadores te admiran. Desaparece pronto, anciano. 

Y, aunque Viktor se creía por encima de cualquier cosa que aquel niño ignorante, tuviera que decirle para intentar insultarle, aquellos últimos dardos terminaron de hacer diana. Él no era un anciano, estaba empezando a vivir plenamente. Sin apenas ser consciente de sus impulsos, Viktor levantó al jovencito de la mandíbula, obligándole a cerrar su bocaza e intentar aguantarle la mirada. Pero si Yuri Plisetsky se callaba, corría riesgo de explotar, por lo que se las apañó para seguir provocando con sus siseante lengua viperina.

-El anillo que te dio ese cerdo es basura. Ganaré y te demostraré lo incompetente que es su dueño. 

En la corta distancia que los separaba, un sonriente e irónico Viktor pudo traducir perfectamente lo que aquel ataque suicida hacia su chico quería realmente decir: 

“Ganaré y te demostraré que desde el principio tendrías que haberme elegido a mí.”

No pudo si no sentir verdadera pena por el desorientado muchacho. Tal vez , con un poco de suerte, ese tal Otabek Altin al que le ponía ojitos y que parecía mucho más sensato supiera encarrilarle como Yuuri lo había encarrilado a él.

El adolescente lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Suéltame!- bufó. 

Curiosamente aquel gesto violento que lo separó de aquel inesperado agresor, le otorgó algo de visión. Hace un año, ante él se hubiera erguido un Yuri Plisetsky muy distinto, un niñato, todavía más inmaduro y más insoportable, que, convencido de su imbatible talento, habría sido incapaz de mover ni un dedo meñique para reforzarlo con algo real. Había sido el enamoramiento de Viktor y su posterior marcha, así como su flagrante derrota, lo que le habían propiciado la cantidad adecuada de la rabia correcta como para haber llegado tan lejos en aquella temporada. Se volvió para mirar el horizonte imbuido en compasión. Un perro ladró a lo lejos, instando a su dueño a acompañarlo en una carrera. 

“Si me hubiese quedado en Rusia como competidor, Yurio jamás habría conseguido tanta motivación. Del mismo modo, yo tampoco...” Y sus reflexiones volaron mecidas por aquel viento costante que los lugareños había bautizado como Tramontana. 

Yurio se alejó de él, posiblemente agotado de atacar sin conseguir desestabilizarle, para detenerse y girarse en última instancia.

-Este lugar se parece a Hasetsu, ¿no? -observó a modo de despedida. 

Aquella coincidencia le arrancó una sonrisa. Después de todo, de tanta tribulación barata y violencia gratuita, aquel crío descontrolado y talentoso, no eran tan distinto de él. 

-Pensaba lo mismo.- confesó. 

El viento viró, como tantas veces cambian de curso los acontecimientos de la existencia humana, con ondulaciones aparentemente caprichosas pero cuya meta, invisible al ojo humano, es guiada por la planificación más acertada. Esos mismos vientos son los que transportan a las personas que se conocen, se entremezclan y se transforman las unas a las otras, a través de mareas de tiempo y espacios. De ese misma forma, el mundo y el amor los había transformado a los tres. Y, por caprichos del Mundo, siempre eran las personas en apariencia más insignificantes, las que se volvían las más decisivas y transcendentales en esa rara pero vital operación. 

En su contemplación de aquel horizonte tan especial, Viktor dedicó unos últimos pensamientos al hombre al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. 

“ Yuuri, puede que no lo hayas notado, pero muchos otros recibieron esas palabras con L, gracia a ti.”


	38. Un hilo que se tensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ha llegado el gran día! Yuuri se enfrentará al programa corto del Grand Prix Final, con Viktor de la mano. Ambos van a darlo todo, seguros de sus posibilidades, pero... ¿Qué ocurriría si las cosas no salen tan bien como lo esperaban? ¿Será capaz Viktor de estar a la altura de las circunstancias?

Las sábanas retorcidas por la surrealista postura, la respiración acompasada como una nana constante a penas interrumpida por un delicioso ronquido ocasional, con el sol ya reinando cual monarca distante en el caldeado cielo invernal. Viktor sabía que debía despertarle, se aproximaba un largo día y les quedaba mucho por hacer, y sin embargo la tentación de hacer aquel momento algo eterno, de alargar aquella visión que nunca lo empachaba lo suficiente, lo mantenía sentado en aquella silla. Demasiado receloso de sí mismo, temía levantarse y tropezar con una realidad tan bella como frágil, como una pompa de jabón a punto de explotar al mero toque.   
Afortunadamente, una espesas pestañas tomaron la decisión antes que él. Abanicando ligeramente el aire a su alrededor, Yuuri le devolvió una mirada ennublecida por la miopía y el incipiente despertar. 

-¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? -balbuceó con aquella graciosa lengua pastosa y el cabello embravecido cayéndole como una curiosa alimaña oscura sobre la frente.- ¿Qué, qué hora es? 

-Tranquilo. -se apresuró a calmarle Viktor.- Sólo son las nueve. No te preocupes, si fuéramos a llegar tarde, ya te habría levantado.- mintió.

Yuuri asintió sin muchos debates mientras rebuscaba con las manos sus anteojos en la mesilla de noche. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensó como si lo hubieran detenido con un control remoto, y se giró hacia Viktor con otra de sus inexplicables expresiones.

-Viktor...-titubeó apurado.- ¿Me observabas?

El ruso no pudo evitar réir como un pilluelo irremediablemente pillado en una travesura imposible de disimular. 

-Siempre lo hago. -reconoció antes de percatarse de lo sospechosas que parecían sus palabras fuera de su mente.- Es sólo que quería tener un recuerdo de ti antes de que te conviertas en el campeón. 

Esta vez fue Yuuri quien rió casi silenciosamente arqueando sus pesadas cejas en un interrogante casi cínico que cubría todo su rostro. No importaba, Viktor no había estado tan seguro en su vida, al menos no como lo estaba de la imagen de Yuuri entre las sábanas. 

El trayecto hasta la pista fue como un sueño, como si un oleaje benévolo los condujera cuidadosamente hacia allí. No intercambiaron palabras en aquel idioma fronterizo y común con el que ninguno había crecido. No hacían falta las palabras. En el taxi, se limitaron a cogerse casi furtivamente de la mano, entrecruzando sus anillos, rozándolos como habían hecho con sus cuerpos apenas hacia unas horas. Era como si sus almas tiraran la una de la otra , como si un hilo invisible pero no por ello menos tenso, tenaz, las uniera.

Ya dentro del edificio,Viktor no podía sino hincharse de orgullo, mientras acompañaba a Yuuri. Y es que el japonés caminó por el estrecho pasillo haciendo resonar sus pasos, como otro gran felino más, dirigiéndose a aquel coliseo, hermoso y cruel, que es la pista de patinaje. Así, los patinadores salieron al ruedo con la diligencia muda de una bestia amaestrada. Mientras, los contendientes iban repasando de manera casi mecánica cada uno de los elementos, desorganizados y descontextualizados, de sus rutinas, Viktor sólo tenía ojos para su chico. Al poco tiempo, el locutor dio por terminado el tiempo de rigor y todos los patinadores fueron abandonando el hielo, todos menos Yuuri, quién se acercó a Viktor con la desapasionada familiaridad de un gato que vuelve con su dueño, de tal modo que, sin ser su mente capaz de evaluar todo lo que venía estando en juego en aquellos instantes, se regodeó en la certeza, aparentemente inamovible, de que ese gato le pertenecía. 

Yuuri bajó la cabeza, en un gesto introspectivo, como si intentara reunir toda la fuerza latente en su interior en un mismo punto, crear su propia armadura, pero Viktor había aprendido, precisamente de su mano, que no se podía luchar solo.

\- Yuuri. -le llamó Viktor y Yuuri, curioso, levantó la mirada diligente. 

Le levantó la muñeca para asir su puño y Yuuri correspondió al gesto, entrelanzando una vez más sus dedos. Sus palmas quedaron pegadas la una contra la otra, tan solo separadas por una lógica y difusa pátina de sudor. Besarle el anillo de la mano fue una consecuencia natural. Los labios de Viktor se esforzaron en verter tanto amor como le fuera posible, para retener al objeto de sus deseos que, a pesar de todo, planeaba alejarse deslizándose, pues el ruido de la chismosa audiencia le llegó como difuminado por aquella atmósfera acuosa que sólo ellos compartían como una matriz conjunta. Con el tacto del metal, toda una escena distinta pero no tan ajena se instaló en su memoria: con la luz tenue de la catedral, el sonido envolvente del coro, el sonrojo de Yuuri cuando le colocó el anillo, sus propias palabras resonaron como eco perenne: 

“Quiero que mañana me muestres la forma de patinar que más te guste.”

Cuando volvió al presente, Yuuri seguía allí, fiero, alzando un puño repujado en oro, símbolo de victoria, pero su su sonrisa estoica era más sólida y brillante que el propio y noble metal. 

-Ya me voy.- dijo simplemente. 

Con esta actitud, se encaminó a la guerra, como un soldado que se abre de brazos ante la armada enemiga. Una vez más, el público se volvió loco ante tan desinteresado gesto, y, una vez más, Viktor, no lo oyó, concentrado en cada movimiento de Yuuri, como si pudiera controlarlos con el pensamiento. En la esperanza tal vez pueril de que sus sentimientos le llegaran, beso aquel pedazo de metal como si de una reliquia se tratara. La conexión pareció efectuarse debidamente. Yuuri también repetía ciegamente el mismo gesto desde el centro de la pista. 

En el preciso instante en que el japonés dejó caer su mano, se desataron los primeros acordes de Eros. Evidentemente, no era la primera vez que Viktor veía a Yuuri intepretar aquellas notas con su cuerpo ondulante. Sin embargo, esta vez y lejos de todos los arquetipos sensuales otrora encarnados , decidió mirar a la audiencia con la rabia del luchador selvático en el que se había convertido. Era un inicio prometedor, pero algo no le dejaba estar tranquilo al ruso. 

Viktor agudizó la mirada para recorrer aquella secuencia de pasos que ya conocía tan bien, en un intento por mitigar las sospecha que resonaba dentro de él, discreta pero infatigable como el eco de un grifo malcerrado. Y es que Yuuri se había empeñado, cabezota como era, en introducir el flip, un salto de mayor dificultad, en el peor momento posible. Viktor sabía perfectamente las escasas posibilidades que había de que Yuuri lo clavara, pero no pudo evitar que el derroche de entusiasmo de su pupilo lo volviera a encandilar. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Yuuri lo sorprendiera logrando un hito que parecía imposible unas horas antes.   
Mientras tanto, Yuuri sobrevolaba el hielo cual cisne negro, para después, mimar sus excelenes piruetas como un alfarero experto. La altanería con la que Yuuri se irguió casi lo convenció por un instante.

“Yuuri ya no duda de sus decisiones... Sin embargo, mi corazón está por estallar.”

Y tras la pronunciada curva, llegaron los decisivos saltos. El triple axel, un viejo conocido, casi la especialidad de la casa, dibujó un sublime lazo en el aire que levantó a Viktor de su asiento. El bien entrenado cuerpo de Yuuri iba realizando los movimientos con acierto, a pesar de la tremenda dificultad solo visible en tortuoso rostro. A pesar de ello, Viktor guardó silencio ante la proximidad de la combinación. En el aire, Yuuri se estiró vertical con el precario y bello equilibrio de un hoja de té en el agua templada, para después caer con su aplomo de bailarín. 

-¡Bien! -bramó Viktor, ajeno a su alrededor, saltando parte de la tensión acumulada en aquel grito.

A continuación, Yuuri alzó sus brazos al cielo como quien se sabe admirado, una obra de arte en movimiento. Su semblante dadivoso y orgulloso a partes iguales, atrajo a Viktor como la miel a las moscas. 

“Es una descarga de emoción que me recorre de pies a cabeza”, dedujo todavía conmovido. 

Lento e inexorable, Yuuri fue acercándose al momento temido, como un barco a toda vela, reflejando en su rostro una belleza resuelta que tan sólo Viktor conocía.   
Ante el inminente flip, el ruso reaccionó agazapándose tras la barrera, expectante como si él mismo se preparase para saltar. 

“Bien, si usas esa velocidad...”

Entonces, ambos, conectados como nunca antes en espacio y tiempo, saltaron a la vez. 

Cada vez que Viktor repasara el desarrollo de los siguientes acontecimientos, su conclusión era un par de grados. Siempre unos miseros par de grados de inclinación. Eso fue lo que truncó el vuelo de aquella flamígea ave sobre el hielo, como una flecha certera y asesina.   
La visión llegó en cuanto Yuuri aterrizó e hizo que a Viktor se le secara la garganta. Tal vez, todo por lo que habían trabajado juntos, lo vivido y compartido, todo aquel mundo que habían creado los dos, ¿se había venido abajo como una vidriera agrietada, sólo por aquel detalle? 

Yuuri creó un pequeño, dulce torbellino en su despedida del programa corto. Parecía comprometido en no venirse abajo hasta el final, si bien, en cuanto terminó la música, una expresión de profundo pánico corrompió su rostro. Derrotado, se dejó caer al hielo, a cuatro patas, con los mismos puños, antes victoriosos, ahora agarrotados de ira contra sí mismo. Era obvio que él también lo sabía: lo cerca y lo lejos que se había quedado de la gloria prometida. Desde el kiss and cry, aquel fracaso relativo amargó la lengua de Viktor. Como si de un anhelo de muerte se tratara, vio pasar aquel año ante sus ojos, cuando todavía podía verse a sí mismo en el hielo. 

“Siempre sorprendí al mundo abordando cada programa como un nuevo inicio. Pero eso también me reprimía. Creía que la única manera de encontrar nuevas fortalezas era la soledad.”

Ahora que había aprendido el verdadero valor del compromiso, había descubierto el amor de verdad y hasta conocía el sabor de la derrota, podía reconocerse como un hombre más sabio y fuerte que entonces. Aún así, dejó pronto la reflexión para ocuparse de su pupilo, recogiendo sus pedazos como los de un bello y fino jarrón de porcelana, acompañando le en la espera de los resultados. 

Finalmente, las decepcionantes puntuaciones se reflejaron en una mueca de Yuuri que Viktor no pudo ignorar. Era consciente de todas las emociones que debían nadar en su bullicioso interior. Por eso mismo, decidió darle el espacio que supuso que necesitaba para digerirlas. 

Y, sin embargo, un eco resonó dentro de Viktor, cuando Phichit Chulanont salió a la pista. Era como si alguien se hubiera apropiado de la voz de Viktor para intepretar con ella una canción ajena. Orgullo mezclado con pocas gotas de envidia. Era Yuuri. Era el amor y el respeto hacia su amigo, vividos desde su fracaso. No le costó mucho a Viktor entender la mecánica de aquel sentimiento, al tiempo que los dedos de Yuuri jugueteaban con la toalla en silencio. 

“¿Qué podría darle yo ahora?”, se interrogó nuevamente Viktor para quedar otra vez en silencio ante sí mismo. 

A continuación, Chulanont se enfrentó al hielo con el encanto descarado que ya lo caracterizaba, todavía más acentuado por la caída de un competidor. En cuestión de segundos, se erigió en una suerte de bandera nacional, ondeándose grácilmente. Como no podría ser de otra forma, el público se enamoró inmediatamente, puesto que , a pesar de que la rutina era sencilla , estaba ejecutada con una perspicacia y cuidados casi hechizantes. Viktor quiso morderse el labio de rabia al reconocer que esa era la estrategia que había diseñado para Yuuri en un primer momento. El error del japonés había residido en abandonarla para intentar ser alguien que no podía ser. Y ahí estaba su chico, con los ojos brillando de emoción al contemplar a su amigo. No era para menos, cuando Chulanont se empeñaba en forzarte a que te divertieras observándole incluso a pesar tuyo. Era la ilusión hecha danza, pero, ¿entenderían los jueces de emoción?

Por fin, la magia se rompió por obra de una patada gamberra, y cuando terminaron de aterrizar con en el suelo con la dureza implacable de la realidad, la única respuesta que hallaron fue un angelical rostro adolescente congestionado y un afilado dedo índice apuntando hacia ellos. 

-¿No vais a dejar el kiss and cry, idiotas? -rugió Yurio.

Era cierto. Habían copado el asiento durante casi toda una actuación, como si este les perteneciera. Su deber era ceder educado el asiento a un Chulanont agotado. Por si fuera poco, entendía que estarían haciendo esperar a la prensa. Casi, podía vislumbrar a Morooka con el micrófono ardiéndole en las manos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su habitual labia, Viktor, sólo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-Dabai.

Obedeciendo, todavía sin saber muy bien porqué a un crío que no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ellos, se dejaron escurrir entre las costuras del recinto. Por primera vez desde aquellos años oscuros e inciertos de su preadolescencia, Viktor se sintió arrastrar los pies. ¿Cómo era posible que una derrota, que era menor, relativa, que ni siquiera se pudiera considerar todavía como tal, un simple desajuste en las expectativas que no alcanza la decepción, fuera capaz de drenarle a uno hasta tal punto la energía? ¿Dónde quedaba el valor de uno, diluido en miles de sacrificadas horas de trabajo que al final no encontraba salida alguna y se perdían en el tiempo? 

Tal y como Viktor había predicho por sus artes de perro viejo, un tropel de periodistas los aguardaban en las cercanías de los pasillos internos, como una manada de carroñeros salivando ante una víctima desfalleciente. Las dentelladas no se hicieron esperar: primero tentativas, como catando la carne precavidas en busca de un veneno protector que nunca manó para después ir tornándose cada vez más atrevidas. Que si cómo se sentía después de su programa corto, que si qué impresiones tenía, que cuáles eran su disposición para el programa libre del día siguiente, que qué pasaría si no llegaba al podio... 

Yuuri, templado por unas ansias de supervivencia que sólo dan el haberse visto al borde del desastre, asumió su defensa con el mejor ánimo del que fue capaz. Después de todo, en aquellos meses, Viktor le había enseñado bien. Y Viktor sabía que su deber era permanecer a su lado, y, sin embargo, la reacción atronadora del público apelaba a sus instintos como un antiguo reclamo, pues en la pantalla no sólo reverberaba un ángel hecho carne, un haz de luz cristalino aprisionado en el rudo fluir de un cuerpo a medio construir. Era, más bien, un viejo eco, la búsqueda en el espejo por parte de una reina malvada, de un yo más joven y más atractivo, un pasado mejor cobrando vida, sádico y arrogante, ante sus ojos.

En aquel instante, Yurio ya había terminado gran parte de sus rizados e intrincados saltos, de ahí el aplauso de las masas, y se adentraba en una vertiginosa pirueta. No había dolor, no había dudas, ni un asomo de rictus en sus caprichosos labios. En aquel momento, Yurio ya no era él mismo, sólo era Ágape, la personificación del amor más etéreo y puro. Al final había sido ese niñato quién le había aclarado su significado a Viktor y este quería morirse de rabia. Más aún, el muchacho le recordó a él mismo a su edad: volando con unas alas infundidas solo de arrogancia y avidez, perfecto aún a pesar de su estar inacabado. Era como verse a través de un catalejo hecho de tiempo y recuerdos, sobre todo cuando aquel niño vapuleó su flamante récord con aparente facilidad. 

La visión era evidentemente dolorosa, pero al mismo tiempo cautivadora, como una buena adicción. Tal vez, por ello, tardó tanto tiempo en sentir una tensión que tiraba de él en dirección contraria. Entonces, cuando la rigidez empezaba a lacerarle el pecho, un alivio repentino le hizo volverse. Dos enormes ojos oscuros, hondos y abandonados, como un cachorro en el arcén, que le interrogaban temerosos. Viktor se limitó a devolverle la pregunta. 

-¡Ah! -se sorprendió Yuuri al sentirse interpelado.- Yo también quería ver el evento.- dijo a modo de una justificación que nadie le había pedido.  
Chris está por entrar, sentémonos.- concedió Viktor, sin más fuerzas que para dejarse llevar.

Yuuri le siguió sin rechistar. Se sentaron al lado de los hermanos Sara y Michele Crispino que también se encontraban en las gradas. 

Cuando Chris finalmente salió a la pista, lo hizo como sólo sabía hacer, derrochando aquel encanto empalagoso que supuraba de él como la miel de una colmena. Sus primeros esfuerzos fueron los de saludar y dar besos a aquellos seguidores que le apoyaban con sus animos gritados a pleno pulmón. Entonces la música de su programa, igualmente torrida y pegajosa, se instauró en la pista y Chris empezó a contonearse como una ramera experimentada. Sin embargo, cuando los saltos llegaron, la calidad, que había sido construida ladrillo a ladrillo a lo larga de la temporada, prevaleció. Así, cuando Chris se deslizó en su pirueta combinada fue transportado por una inercia tan fluida y natural como aguerrida y planeada. 

Todo en Chris, la forma en la que su cuerpo y su rostro se torcían como cuerdas pellizcadas por el mismo músico exhala un coqueteo familiar. Era más que obvio que Chris iba sin reparos a por él, tratando de llamar su atención con una posesión que no le correspondía, pero al cotemplarlo, Viktor no pudo evitar sonréir, acariciado por una cálida melancolía. ¿Era así como el suizo se vengaba de él por abandonar sus devaneos, sus dulces danzas entre la amistad confiada y un algo más que Viktor nunca permitió que ocurriera? ¿Así pretendía echarle en cara todos sus intentos de rivalidad? 

Era cierto que Chris se había pasado parte de su carrera profesional, corriendo tras él, como un chiquillo con un dibujo nuevo que mostrar. Tal vez ahora había conseguido jalarle de la ropa y llamar su atención, o simplemente un Viktor herido y confuso se viera tentado a disfrutar de aquel pedazo de ego edulcorado que era el sentirse tan demandado. Pero, tal vez, y solo, tal vez, esa fuera la razón por la que una vez no escuchó la alarma, aquella tirantez en su pecho, los ojos de Yuuri clavándose en él. 

De esta forma, Chris terminó su programa con la confianza que le procuraba haber sabido ensalzar el valor de casi todos sus elementos, a excepción de un salto al que le faltó rotación. Pese a ello, su experiencia le ayudó a plasmar la sensación de un programa redondo, y Viktor cedió al impulso de reconocer a su amigo y rival con el broche del aplauso. Ni siquiera se abstuvo de ello, cuando la puntuación del suizo se impuso a la de Yuuri, desbancándole. 

Por muy doloroso que pudiera resultarle, no tenía más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia de que Chris lo había hecho mejor. Después de todo, Yuuri no necesitaba de él que le agobiara con la clasificación: ya se centrarían en recuperar terreno con su sublime programa libre. Además, poco a poco, conforme su mente iba internándose en las actuaciones ajenas, con el afán quirúgico y degustativo de un crítico de arte, notaba como el Viktor entrenador iba adormeciéndose, para dar paso a otra faceta de sí mismo: su relegado amor por la competición. Sí, después de tantos meses, renegando de esa parte tan fundamental de sí mismo, Viktor hervía de ganas de saltar a la pista y enseñarle a esa panda de aficionados cómo se hacían las cosas, porqué el siempre sería el campeón; y aquella emoción contenida le hacía temblar con frenesí. 

Por el momento, resolvió saludar:

-¡Chris! 

A continuación, le tocaría el turno a Otabek Altin, quién se erguía sobre el hielo, atabiado con un pintoresco traje tradicional. El ruido de dos maleducadas deportivas colocándose impúdicamente entre los asientos, aturdió a gran parte de la fila, como una improvisda y disruptiva declaración de intenciones. Yurio, imponente tras su record, se limitó a cruzar las piernas como si se encontrara en la casa de su abuelo.

-¡Dabai!- gritó a lo lejos.

El kazajo, para quién, al parecer, iba los ánimos, se bastó en su respuesta con un contenido pulgar levantado. Ante aquella inesperada escena, Viktor observó a Yurio casi por instinto, sentado como estaba con aquella pose vulgarmente chulesca que sólo un adolescente atolondrado como él podría considerar poderosa. ¿Yurio animando a alguien? ¿Sin sarcasmos, sin dobleces, sin halagos disfrazados de reproches? ¿Qué demonios habría podido pasar entre esos dos para que el muchacho cambiara tanto en una sola tarde? 

Por su parte, Altin avanzó hacia el centro de la pista sin un resto de turbación en el rostro. Al poco tiempo, la música elegida se alzó con una rotundidad que imbuyó al kazajo como una segunda piel. Viktor y su entrenado ojo crítico repararon en seguida en su originalidad: no era que sus movimientos tuvieran la ductilidad de los de Yurio o Chris o la delicadeza sensible de los de Yuuri, ni siquiera el divertido atractivo de los de Chulanont. 

Más bien, al contrario, eran toscos y rudos, socavaban el aire ciegamente como los enérgicos y directos puñetazos de un karateka, pero Otabek Altin, lejos de pulirlos había optado por utilizarlos como un íntimo recurso. Desde luego, Otabek no era un suave bailarín, mucho menos un equilibrista: era un guerrero, alguien que patinaba desde la aceptación de sus flaquezas y fortalezas, esgrimiéndolas sin culpa. Era por ello, por lo que su patinaje resultaba fresco y personal, y también por lo que a Viktor le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de semejante espectáculo. De esta forma, el aplomo con el que el kazajo aterrizó tras su combinación de toe loop cuádruple y triple dejó a los asistentes, Plisetsky incluido, en una veneración casi solemne, para después proseguir su paso por el hielo como si este le perteneciese por pura derecho.

-Otabek no solía ser alguien memorable. -comentó de pronto una sorprendida Sara Crispino.- Ahora es muy diferente.

-Fue invisible incluso de junior.- corroboró, a su vez, Michele. 

Pero estas afirmaciones, lejos de restarle mérito, a ojos de Viktor, lo incrementaban, máxime cuando Altin se reafirmaba en un alto y potente triple axel que hizo que hasta Plisetsky se quedara boquiabierto. Tras un espléndido salchow y una retorcida secuencias de paso, Otabek selló su programa con una pose que a Viktor se le hizo exótica y gallarda a partes iguales. 

Honrado por los vitores del público, zanjó la lucha con sus enérgicos puños.

-Otro que supera al cerdo.- sentenció Yurio, jactancioso, y a Viktor le habría encantado propinarle un capón de no ser por lo vibrante y nuevo que le parecía el patinaje de pronto. 

-¡Es buenísmo!- exclamó admirado.- Fue muy exótico. ¡Qué novedoso!

Y una vez más, Viktor no supo identificar aquel tirón, aquel certero aviso silencioso que le prevenía de un peligro tan eminente como inconcebible para él entonces. 

Pero todavía faltaba el broche final, el contendiente más temible. En el preciso instante en el que J.J Leroy hizo acto a de aparición, todas las gradas se vinieron arriba. Mientras tanto, el impresentable canadiense parecía no verse afectado por toda aquella atención, situándose en el punto de inicio y rezando, como si reconociese una autoridad mayor que la suya. Sólo entonces, se concedió el gusto de exponer su ostentosa oreja a su coro de fans, al tiempo que las banderas de Canadá salpicaban el paisaje. Al principio, todo transcurrió igual. J.J comenzó su rutina con sus amplios aspavientos al ritmo de su autocomplaciente tonada. Pero algo falló, y, como siempre, fue una cuestión de segundos. Su sonrisa autosuficiente se cortó en el aire y el cuádruple se quedó solo . Un alarido de consternación invadió las gradas y el aire se congeló aún más si cabe.

J.J, por su parte, intentaba no verse afectado, con una risa soberbia prosiguió su rutina, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Viktor le alabró secretamente el gesto, ya que sabía por experiencia propia que en esa actitud residía la diferencia entre los que se recuperan y los que se condenan a sí mismos.   
Y, pese a ello, el triple axel se deshilachó en las alturas, dejando tras de sí un triste sencillo. Allí estaba: la sombra de la derrota que podía ceñirse sobre cualquier campeón, en cualquier momento, como una amenaza tácita pero constante. Ahora, siendo consciente de ello, observaba como la sonrisa confiada de J.J comenzaba a desencajarse. Durante unos segundos, parecía absolutamente acabado, o eso es lo que daba a entender su rostro empalidecido y desmejorado cuando realizó su pirueta. Sin embargo, aquel giro debió de ayudar al canadiense a reconectar algún mecanismo oculto en su interior, puesto que al terminarlo, la inercia había tensado la piel de su cara como si de un tambor de guerra se tratara.

-J.J NUNCA SE RINDE -aulló. 

El público se conmovió ante semejante afirmación, derritiéndose en un llanto que mezclaba compasión y admiración, aplaudiendo y coreando aquel himno personal. En tan sólo una leve fracción de tiempo, aquel individuo petulante e insoportable había obrado magia en el auditorio, sirviéndose de la derrota para convencer a miles de personas de que lo apoyaran. J.J se lo agradeció recobrando una sincera sonrisa. 

Era uno de esos momentos históricos a los que todos querrían asistir alguna vez, y a Viktor se le puso la piel de gallina en cuanto lo reconoció. Tanto era así que cuando J.J volvió a fallar su cuadrúple, a Viktor le dolió de verdad, le dolió tanto que no pudo evitar recordar a un pobre chico japonés venirse abajo con cada caída: la angustiosa observancia de un buen patinador incapaz de manifestar todo su encanto y potencial...Con un año de diferencia. 

Finalmente, tras el coro de aplausos, se irguió un murmullo pudoroso e incómodo. Sólo había que mirar el rostro aterrorizado de J.J para percatare de lo mucho que le estaba hiriendo aquella despiadada lección de humildad, y aquel horror terminó contagiando a todos los presentes. 

De esta forma, la frialdad de las puntuaciones no se hizo esperar con un humillante 86.71 que hizo que J.J agachara la cabeza como Viktor nunca sospechó que le vería hacer. En cierto modo, presenciar aquel inesperado vuelco de los acontecimientos, logró que el ruso se decidiera a poner el supuesto fracaso de Yuuri en cuestión. Yuuri había aprendido de un fracaso similar al de J.J. Yuuri, aún con menos confianza en sí mismo, había sabido levantarse de sus cenizas y se había transformado a sí mismo en el patinador que siempre debió ser. Y en consecuencia, su chico había ejecutado rutinas realmente deliciosas durante la temporada, había maravillado a jueces y audiencia, callando de paso muchas bocas que lo daban por vencido, incluida la suya propia. 

Era cierto que seguía siendo inconsistente, pero nunca al nivel anterior. Con todo eso en mente, era obvio que las conquistas recolectadas superaban con mucho las derrotas: ya no era el animalito timido de antes. Era un competidor que , por mucho que hubiera cometido un desliz, todavía tenía oportunidades de luchar por el podio, sobre todo con J.J fuera de juego. 

-¡J.J! ¡J.J! ¡J.J! 

Una voz femenina se alzó por encima de aquella nube de hipocresía, coreando el nombre de su prometido con los ojos enjuagados en sinceras lágrimas y aplausos. Y con ella, todo el público se vino arriba. Aquella declaración de amor, auténtica, valiente, desvergonzada, enraigada en una aceptación tan profunda como desinterada, logró sacar a Viktor de su abotorgamiento. 

¿Cómo había podido ser tan necio? ¿En qué momento había olvidado que Yuuri, ante todo, era su amor? ¿A caso había intentado levantarle el ánimo como aquella joven lo estaba haciendo, incluso delante de todos y en un fracaso todavía más atenazante? Estaba claro para el ruso, lo mucho que debía de aprender de aquella dama, la misma que horas antes había tenido el ignorante descaro de mirar por encima del hombro. 

Sin mucho tardar, Isabella consiguió que el público se le sumara. Poco importaba la derrota ahora. Todos estaban orgulloso de un Jean Jacques Leroy que no se dejaba abatir por las circunstancias y así se lo hacían saber en uno de los tributos más emotivos e inesperados de la historia del patinaje. Sin embargo, rendirse ante la emoción no era algo que fuera del estilo de J.J. Aún tembloroso, y luchando contra el llanto, el canadiense se levantó del banco. 

-¡Stop!- ordenó voz en grito y con los brazos extendidos.

El auditorio, respetuoso y obediente, enmudeció mientras aquel campeón maltrecho adoptaba su famosa pose.

-IT'S J.J STYLE. 

Y el público enloqueció, de manera que los ruegos de un aturdido Yurio por conseguir silencio fueron, irónicamente silenciados. Viktor torció el gesto. Casi se había conmovido, casi había considerado pasar por alto sus estupideces. Casi. Ahora, toda aquella emoción parece estar a mundos de distancia. Sin embargo, tras aquella intensa vivencia le seguía quedando claro al ruso, que tenía trabajo por hacer: cuidar y mimar a Yuuri como se merecía, para que al día siguiente saliera a la pista a darlo todo. Eso es lo que el ruso planeaba hacer, en cuanto tuvieran un momento de tranquilidad. 

Poco a poco, el abarrotado palacio del hielo fue vaciándose como un reloj de arena roto. A la salida, el aire frío y levemente húmedo de la Barcelona invernal le cosquilleó la nariz, de forma que Viktor se apresuró en encontrar taxi. No permitiría que su chico pasara más frío que el necesario. Tan afanada estaba en aquella tarea que la mirada perdida de Yuuri, fría e inerte a pesar de su brillo como la obsidiana, le pasó completamente desapercibida. Así, el camino de vuelta no pudo ser más distinto del de ida. Al final, el oro se tornó gélido en la soledad de su mano y Viktor se dirigió por fin a su amante, ante la inexplicable falta de contacto humano. Pero, cuando se giró hacia él, su rostro estaba vuelto hacia la ventanilla, concentrado en el insondable juego de luces que representaba la ciudad nocturna. 

-Yuuri, ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó intrigado.- Estás muy callado. ¿Estás cansado? ¿No te sentirás mal? 

.Cuando el japonés le encaró, la tristeza callada y meditabunda que rebosaba su mirada debería haberle advertido nuevamente, pero nuevamente Viktor no supo interpretarla.

-No, no es eso.- le contestó antes de tomar aire y pronunciar que había estado buscando todo ese rato en su interior.- Viktor, cuando lleguemos al hotel, tenemos que hablar.

Viktor levantó las cejas en señal interrogativa. No entendía a qué venía tanta seriedad de pronto, y más después de toda la entrega anterior. 

-Claro.- se limitó a contestar. 

Y mientras Yuuri volvía a perderse entre aquel mar de neón, Viktor siguió sin identificar aquel tirante escozor, el hilo que se tensaba hasta el punto de querer quebrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ante todo, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. 
> 
> Como ya he comentado en varias ocasiones ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría. Incluso, pensaba actualizar el 31, con las fiestas de Halloween/ Todos los Santos/Día de los muertos, pero no pudo tener el tiempo para mí que suponía, así que tuve que retrasarlo. Además, el 11 no es un capítulo muy determinante para el Viktuuri, así que quería terminarlo de una sola tacada, pq si lo dividía iban a quedarme capítulos muy aburridos. 
> 
> En cuanto al propio capítulo, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha quedado XD La verdad que cuando veía el anime pensaba: "Pero, ¿Viktor está tonto? ¿Por qué no le hace más caso a Yuuri?" Luego, todo el mundo por Internet empezó a decir que Yuuri exageraba, pero yo personalmente si estuviera en una competición, preferiría que mi pareja me prestara más atención, no digamos ya mi entrenador XD. Esa es mi humilde opinión. En cierto modo, he intentado justificar unas acciones que no entendía y no sé cómo habrán quedado de creíbles.   
> Luego está la escena de J.J, que no me cae demasiado bien. La verdad es que lo siento por sus fans si alguna vez me meto un poco con él, pero lo cierto es que intento escribir desde el punto de vista de Viktor y tampoco creo que a él le encante el canadiense. XDD Aún así, esa escena es épica y demuestra algo que ocurre muchas veces en el patinaje y la razón por la que realmente adoro ese deporte: da igual que seas el mejor, siempre puedes fastidiarla totalmente. 
> 
> En fin, mi objetivo es intentar terminar el fic para final de año, como muy tarde en las vacaciones de Navidad, Año Nuevo y Reyes. A ver si consigo encontrar más tiempo para ello, pero vamos, la realidad siempre puede tener otros planes. 
> 
> Una vez más, muchas gracias a la gente que ha tenido la paciencia de esperarme, la que sigue leyendo a pesar de que no he actualizado, y gracias por los kudos. En definitiva, muchas gracias por seguir al otro lado. Espero que el cap haya valido la espera y que tengan un buen fin de semana y que se encuentren muy bien hasta que volvamos a leernos. 
> 
> Besos!


	39. Un hilo que se rompe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras lo ocurrido durante la prueba del programa corto, Yuuri le comenta a Viktor que tiene algo que decirle...

El agua recorría su espalda creando pequeños afluentes de calidez, mientras el vapor creado por la condensación reconfortaba sus agarrotados músculos. No hacía falta ser un atleta de competición, o su entrenador, para saber que no hay mejor broche a una larga jornada que una ducha caliente. Cuando todo el jabón se hubo deslizado por su piel, Viktor cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha para tomar las toallas que el servicio del hotel había dispuesto a su lado. Así, mientras se secaba el cuerpo, antes de colocarse el mullido albornoz, una pregunta regó su mente, inflirtrándose en sus neuronas, como la ducha había hecho con sus poros. 

¿De qué querría hablarle Yuuri? ¿Es que tal vez habría entrado en razón tras su traspiés y el debacle de Jean Jacques Leroy? ¿Le pediría rebajar la dificultad del programa libre para exprimir su talento artístico natural? Si eso era lo que Yuuri quería decirle, Viktor estaría encantado de escucharle. Sin embargo, había una sombra de incomodidad tirando de su sonrisa, habitualmente tímida. Lo cierto es que debía reconocer que había estado poco pendiente del su chico durante aquel día tan crucial. ¿Se lo echaría en cara? Bueno, ahora que Viktor se había comprometido verdaderamente con aquella relación y que entendía que no estaba solo en la misma, suponía que debía tener en cuenta los requerimientos de su compañero. Fuera lo que fuera, Viktor ya se sentía lo suficientemente relajado y centrado en Yuuri como para atender cualquier demanda de su parte. 

Salió del cuarto de baño con aquella sombra de calor vaporoso siguiéndole como un espíritu. Yuuri estaba sentado en la cama, cerca de la ventana pero con la misma centrada en el móvil, atrapada en las redes sociales. Viktor decidió sentarse delante de él, dando la espalda a las vistas de la ciudad, acomodándose a la conversación que se avecinaba, expectante acerca de lo que su amante querría anunciarle. ¿Los detalles de la boda quizás? Aunque, bueno, el nunca había pronunciado aquella palabra tan rocambolesca, pero ¿por qué no planteárselo después de todo aquello? Por su parte, Yuuri, que se había especializado en dejar al pobre ruso en vilo, seguía pendiente de Instagram.

-Minako-sensei está bebiendo con Celestino en un bar. - dijo Yuuri.

Los recuerdos fragmentados de su aparatosa actuación en el local de la ex bailarina y su absurda competición con el entrenador en China colisionaron en la mente de Viktor para resultar en una verdad inalienable: teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, se alegraba mucho de no estar ahí. 

-Wow -exclamó, secándose el pelo.- Lo mejor será no meterse.- y en cuanto su cabello dejó de gotear, el ruso se sintió más preparado para abordar la cuestión.- Por cierto, Yuuri, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Yuuri dejó el móvil, y, entonces, volvió esa misteriosa sonrisa nerviosa, acentuando la ansiedad reprimida de Viktor. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? 

-Sí. -Yuuri cerró sus puños con una firmeza casi dolorosa, tomándose su tiempo. Cuando por fin habló, suspiró con esfuerzo.- Acabemos con esto tras la final.

Tras aquella confusa pero contundente frase, el cuerpo de Viktor se tensó en bloque, como si acabara de ser sacudido por un vehículo en marcha. Su mente, atropellada por los acontecimientos de pronto no sabía traducir adecuadamente lo que estaba sucediendo. 

-¿Eh? -se limitó a pronunciar.

Aquella mirada apesadumbrada languideciendo sobre el suelo de aquella habitación de hotel no daba lugar a señas, pero Yuuri, aún sin atreverse a mirarle, avergonzado por su su súbito abandono, tuvo la descarada crueldad de hablar. Hundió el puñal en su pecho con la suavidad de un aparente halago. 

-Has hecho más que suficiente por mí.- sentenció Yuuri. 

El abrazo amoroso de su madre en sus aquellas horas buenas en las que aún podía ejercer como tal, el cariñoso calor de sus dedos cuando le peinaba se arremolinaron en su memoria con el primer abrazo de un Yuuri ebrio y el fogoso candor de una mirada de profunda adoración, la más sincera que Viktor sintió alguna vez. ¿En qué momento “Sé mi entrenador” se había convertido en “Ámame”?

-Gracias a ti, -continuó un implacable Yuuri.- Pude darlo todo en mi última temporada.

Yuuri patinando. Yuuri deslizándose por el hielo con aquel ademán apasionado en aquella cara que yo no se imaginaba sin admirar todos los segundos de su nueva vida. Cayendo, levantándose y volviendo a empezar otra vez. Un flor que superaba sus propias espinas. Yuuri comiendo aquel estúpido tazón de cerdo con frenesí. El brillo de felicidad en aquella constelación acuático que eran los ojos rasgados más expresivos y grandes que había visto jamás. Los hombros de Yuuri brillando en el onsen, retirándose su precioso cabello color cuervo de su redonda y tentadora frente. Una gota de agua cayéndole por el diminuta curva de la nariz. El mejor verano de su vida, corriendo por la playa, las gaviotas no podían acallar sus risas. Yuuri corriendo en un aeropuerto para lanzarse a sus brazos. Yuuri resplandeciente en su traje del programa libre, brillando como una gema a punto de ser pulida. Una confianza ganada palmo a palmo, la rendición de una espalda que se dejaba finalmente recorrer por su dedo índice. Sus manos de alfarero hambriento asiéndose a unas caderas, estrechas y delicadas como el cuello de un ánfora. Los crujientes y fibrosos muslos. El deleite de una respiración entrecortada. Aquella mirada oscura y tintineante, teñida de un rubor caldeado por una secreta y bien disimulada lujuria. Su ser por entero sometido en un raudo y contundente golpe de ariete. Los dedos de Yuuri enredándose con los suyos al amanecer. Su olor a agua, roca, sal, playa, hierba: balneario y lascivia. Sobre todo su calor.

Porque antes de Yuuri, Viktor había olvidado el calor. Solo conocía aquel frío invierno de una soledad autoimpuesta y cobarde, el mismo que él había confundido con el tejido de su propia existencia. Él estaba acostumbrado al frío, sabía cómo vivir con él, pero Yuuri llegó de pronto como una fogata en mitad de la noche, una antorcha de esperanza. ¿Quién no se acercaría a calentarse? ¿Quién no se dejaría cegar por tanta luz? 

Cuando Yuuri, siempre tan educadito, le hizo una reverencia, Viktor casi quería echarse a réir de rabia. Después de todo lo vivido, del contacto de aquel alma con la suya, Yuuri se comportaba como si fueran perfectos desconocidos. 

-Gracias por todo, Viktor. Gracias por haber sido mi entrenador.

Era pasmosa la facilidad con la que el japonés ya estaba hablando en pasado. ¿Cuánto había invertido Viktor exactamente en esa relación? ¿Quién le había pedido que fuera su entrenador? ¿Quién habia imitado su programa libre, dándole falsas esperanzas? Por él, Viktor había abandonado la única vida que conocía, había cruzado continentes. Solo por volver a verle. Por él, había aprendido a coreografiar el ardor de un amor no correspondido, había descubierto cómo tender la mano. Había reconstruido la fe rota de Yuuri, mostrándole la mina inagotable de belleza que yacía en su interior. Había creído en él y esperado que algún día, el también creyese. Había amado. Pero todo había sido en vano. Ni siquiera le había sabido convercer de que valía la pena seguir adelante, de todo lo que todavía tenía por ofrecer. Y así, aquel castillo de naipes que habían estado construyendo pacientemente durante todos esos meses, se venía abajo sin preaviso, sin que Viktor pudiera hacer poco más que mirar. 

El frío, que la presencia había estado repeliendo durante aquel futil sueño de felicidad, se abalanzó de pronto sobre su espinazo. No supo en qué momento empezó a llorar, sólo supo que una lágrima había caído se había estrellado sobre una de sus pantuflas. Sólo supo que estaba enfadado, contrariado y, sobre todo, aterrado. 

-¿Viktor? -preguntó Yuuri, con aquella exasperante y pretendida inocencia suya, fingiéndose incapaz de predecir, por sí solo, las consecuencias de sus propias declaraciones.

Las lágrimas acumuladas empezaban a irritarle los ojos, forzándole a pestañear. 

-¡Vaya! - suspiró Viktor, impotente.- Nunca imaginé que Yuuri Katsuki sería una persona tan egoísta. 

Su voz le pareció a sí mismo pesada y pastosa, representante fiel de su miserable estado de ánimo. Mientras tanto, siguió llorando en silencio, como si su ojos inundados no formaran ya parte de él, esforzándose en no perder la dignidad lastrada. 

-Sí -concedió Yuuri con insultante calma.- Tomé una decisión egoísta. Me retiraré.

No había nada que hacer, ¿cierto? Un solo descuido y Yuuri decidía abandonarle. Porque, detrás de aquellas maneras modosas y aquella timidez inherente a su raza, detrás de esa generosidad obligada, Yuuri Katsuki siempre había sido un egoísta. Ahora lo veía. Porque... ¿Había pensado en Viktor alguna vez? ¿Se había preguntado lo que había supuesto todo lo que habían compartido para el ruso? ¿ Pudiera siquiera entender lo profundo y terrorífico el vacío que sin él habitaba en el interior de Viktor? 

Como si quisiera que la despedida fuera aún más cruel, una atrevida mano desplazó delicadamente su flequillo. Yuuri lo observó llorar con el distante interés de un entomólogo. 

-¿Qué haces Yuuri?- le preguntó Viktor molesto por la invasión.

La respuesta fue tan ilógica como osada y desaprensiva. 

-Bueno, me sorprende verte llorar. 

Aquella era la afrenta definitiva. ¿Le sorprendía verle llorar? Es decir, lo seducía, lo conquistaba, le juraba amor eterno, para después deshacerse de él sin miramientos y, ante todo aquello, ¿ni siquiera tenía que llorar? ¿Qué demonios creía Yuuri que era Viktor? ¿Acaso había olvidado que era un ser humano? Viktor no tardó en retirar aquella ofensiva mano.

-¡Es porque estoy enfadado!- estalló airado.

Por su parte Yuuri insistía en su inadmisable pantomima de verse sorprendido por la rabia de Viktor. 

-¡Fuiste tú quién dijo que sería hasta el Grand Prix Final! -acusó este falsamente, en un balbuceo agudo e inconsistente. 

A todo el cóctel explosivo de emociones que ya le estaban destrozando, Viktor añadió la indignación. ¿Cuándo demonios había dicho eso? Creía recordar que dijo que le haría ganar el puñetero Grand Prix, pero nunca estableció que ese sería el final. Pese a ello, su mente embriagada de pena simplemente no pudo resistir que su amado utilizara sus propias palabras en su contra. Sin fuerzas para debatir, intentó aferrarse a él. 

-Pero creía que me necesitarías más.- confesó desesperado. 

-¿Es que acaso ya no me necesitas, Yuuri? ¿Ya no me amas? 

Yuuri le devolvió una mirada interrogante y húmeda, como la de un cachorrito interpelado. 

-¿No piensas hacer tu regreso? 

Así que era eso. De pronto, el fan quería verlo de vuelta, a pesar de haber estado casi un año fuera de forma y su cuerpo ya desgastado por la edad y el esfuerzo atlético. ¿Sabía Yuuri lo que quería? ¿Lo había querido de verdad alguna vez? ¿Con qué derecho le pedía de pronto aquello, pretendiendo que conocía de antemano lo que era mejor para el ruso sin siquiera tenerle en cuenta? 

-Yo ya no...- intentó explicarse el japonés, volviendo la mirada pudoroso. 

-¿Cómo me pides que regrese a las pistas mientras tú te retiras? - le interrumpió Viktor iracundo, ciñendo sus manos sobre los hombros del asiático. 

Yuuri ahondó su confusión. 

-Yo... -volvió a comenzar Yuuri con el sollozo asomando por su garganta.- Yo no merezco que tú te reprimas por mi. ¿Echas de menos competir, verdad? Hoy lo he visto en tu mirada. Yo no soy quién para arrebatarte eso.

Perdiendo las últimas fuerzas que se le quedaban, Viktor se separó de Yuuri y volvió a sentarse. Cayendo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana como un cadáver inerte. 

-Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente bueno.- prosiguió Yuuri.- Yo no puedo ser responsable que aparte del hielo. 

-Te amo más a ti.- susurró un Viktor, herido de muerte.

-Y yo a tí , Viktor- insistió Yuuri. 

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando me estás dejando?- lloró Viktor. 

-¡No! Yo no he dicho eso.- negó Yuuri.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo nuestro que seas mi entrenador? 

Viktor sólo pudo parpadear cuando se le reveló el auténtico problema: Puede que para él su amor naciera de su relación de entrenador y pupilo, pero para Yuuri siempre habían sido cuestiones completamente separadas.

-Es posible que tú no puedas estar conmigo si no regreso, pero yo tampoco podría estar contigo si sé que te has rendido.- claudicó Viktor.

Aquella era su última bala, pero ni entonces Yuuri reaccionó. Solo lo miró con su mirada agrandada, clarificada por aquella explicación. 

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? - murmuró el japonés.

-Todavía no has perdido, Yuuri. - determinó Viktor con una lógica que le parecía ajena y lejana.- Es pronto para decidir nada. Tal vez sea mejor esperar a mañana y entonces que cada cual escoja lo quiere hacer. 

-Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor.- confirmó este. 

Tambaleándose por la brutal herida en su corazón, haciéndose a la idea de haber perdido el único regalo que le había enviado la vida, Viktor se levantó para adentrarse en su lado de la cama. Las sábanas, limpias y perfectamente planchadas y estiradas, desprendían un toque gélido. De esta forma, tumbado y desnudo, Viktor reparó en una verdad mordaz. Él era el responsable de lo ocurrido. Si hubiera prestado más atención a Yuuri, este no lo hubiera malinterpretado todo. Tal y como había temido, el castigo definitivo había llegado. Tras una vida de egoísmo y manipulación, simplemente no merecía ser feliz. Así, las lágrimas de su antiguo amante, las mismas ante las cuales un años antes no había sabido reaccionar, brotaban finalmente de él.

Por un momento, Yuuri parecía querer consolarlo, querer tocarlo, pero en última instancia, se reprimió. Pudo entender que en aquel momento el ruso tal vez no resistiera volver a sentir su calor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo ha sido duro de escribir, sobre todo porque me he empeñado en hacerlo escuchando "Ne me quitte pas" de Edith Piaf, pensando que así se sentiría el pobre Viktor. También me he empeñado en escribirlo cuanto antes, me da un poco de pena pensar en lo que podría haber surgido de planificar o idear mejor la pelea, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Espero que no haya desperdiciado la escena... 
> 
> En fin, espero igualmente que haya estado bien y que les guste.   
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic después de tanto tiempo, y por los kudos. ¡Nos adentramos por fin en el último capítulo!   
> Un saludo y hasta la próxima vez.


	40. La más perfecta declaración de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la pelea que provoca el deseo de Yuuri por retirarse mientras Viktor vuelve al patinaje, ambos deben enfrentarse al programa libre de la peor manera posible. Por su parte, Viktor intenta lidiar con la dolorosa posibilidad de perder a Yuuri, no sólo como pupilo si no como al gran amor de su vida, cuando acabe el Grand Prix Final.

Viktor no pudo dormir aquella noche que pasó con la lentitud de una condena. Atrapado en aquellas sábanas frías y cortantes como cuchillas, las mismas que él y Yuuri se ocuparan de hacer arder tan sólo un par de noches atrás, se esforzaba por permanecer quieto y evitar el cadáver de su amor. 

Con el ocioso paso de las horas insomnes, la mente de Viktor se empeñaba en esclarecer la situación, como quién monta un puzzle sin poder percibir cómo van a encajar las piezas. A diferencia de todos sus fracasos anteriores, Viktor tenía dolorosamente claro que ya no podía huir o escurrir el bulto. Debía admitir que parte de la culpa era suya, y aquella certeza le laceraba el alma. 

Era él quién no había sido del todo sincero. Era él quién había mentido sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, volando al fin del mundo, fingiendo ser el entrenador de alguien con tal de volver a tirárselo. No era de extrañar que el resto no le tomaran en serio, cuando el que había faltado el respeto a la profesión de entrenador era él y nadie más que él. Había jugado con la confianza de Yuuri, sólo por despecho y lujuria. Que más tarde se enamorara de él, no lo negaba. Y puede que después quisiera genuinamente ayudarle, pero siempre lo hacía, ante todo, porque lo amaba y deseaba que fuera feliz, no sólo porque le interesara su carrera. 

Era él quién había entrado en la relación enmarañando desde el principio sus facetas como amante y entrenador. Yuuri había demostrado saber separarlas perfectamente, lo cual lo hacía más sincero y coherente, pero si realmente ambos tenían puntos de vista tan distintos sobre su futuro y el papel que cada uno debía jugar en él, el conflicto solo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Como pareja, debían ir a una. Ahora Viktor lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde. 

Y, sin embargo, pese a todas esas verdades con las que su conciencia se empeñaba en golpearle como un yunque, el ruso no podía acallar un cierto murmullo malicioso en su interior. En cierto modo, él también había sacrificado mucho para estar con Yuuri. Había dejado su carrera, se había dedicado a él por entero, puede que no por los motivos más éticos, ¡pero lo había hecho! 

Yuuri , por su parte, había tenido al mejor del mundo a su disposición. ¿Y cómo había aprovechado semejante ventaja? Era cierto que el patinaje de Yuuri se había vuelto mucho más consistente desde el fiasco de la temporada anterior, pero seguía cometiendo errores imperdonables a esas alturas, como la odiosa mano de aquella mañana... Aunque claro, Viktor siempre le insistió en que apostara por su destreza en los elementos artísticos, pero no, él quería demostrar que podía ser alguien que nunca fue. Si tal vez lo hubiera escuchado, ahora la situación sería tan halagüeña como en las previsiones de Viktor. 

O quizá el que estaba equivocado era Viktor, o quizá le había exigido más de lo que él quería dar, o debería haber tenido más en cuenta sus ambiciones, o tal vez, Viktor, por mucho que fuera un campeón en la pista, simplemente era un mal entrenador...

¡Da igual! Si iba a dejarlo tirado, ¡¿a qué venía entonces todo ese numerito del aeropuerto?! 

“¿Cuida de mí hasta que me retire?” ¿Es que acaso ya lo tenía pensado desde el inicio? ¡El inocente! “Porque Yuuri Katsuki no va de nada.”, había dicho Minako. ¡No, claro que no! ¡De mosquita muerta!

¿Y entontes, qué fue eso de la Iglesia? Intercambiando anillos, con ese rubor y esa mirada azorada en su precioso rostro redondito que ahora no paraba de torturarle en sus recuerdos, él mismo que yacía sobre la almohada varios centímetros a su izquierda y que ya no se atrevía a mirar...

¿De verdad no creía que eso se podía malinterpretar? ¿Había creído que no afectaría a sus sentimientos? ¿Yuuri pensaba siquiera que Viktor los tuviera? Bueno, eso explicaría su cara de idiota cuando el ruso se echó a llorar, como si contemplara un acontecimiento paranormal. 

Afortunadamente, en aquella precoz mañana, Viktor se había quedado, temporalmente y con toda seguridad, sin lágrimas con las que llorar. Las había derramado todas en el baño, durante alguno de sus múltiples paseos nocturnos por la habitación, rezando por no despertar a Yuuri, por que no lo viese en tan patético estado.   
Porque , por muy enfado que estuviera, por mucho que le repateara reconocerlo, la verdadera razón tras esa acuciante sensación de vacío y vértigo, de falta de suelo bajo sus pies, era la certeza de perder a Yuuri: lo único que jamás había querido verdaderamente, lo único que había hecho que su vida mereciera ser vivida.   
Había tantos momentos de felicidad perecedera de los que despedirse, que a veces Viktor se debatía contra sí mismo por creer que todo había sido mentira, pero lo más doloroso de todo es que no lo había sido. Yuuri y él se habían amado de verdad, cada uno con sus miedos y titubeos, pero había sido real... y ahora, sencillamente, debía dejarlo partir. 

La alarma sonó como una alerta de bomba, irritante, aguda y letal, pero los residuos de la mala noche en su cuerpo no le permitieron levantarse con la premura que hubiera querido. A su lado, Yuuri se desperezaba, soñoliento e incauto. De pronto, el sueño pareció evaporarse de la mirada del japonés. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y la pesada losa de la culpabilidad se instaló en su rostro. 

-Buenos días, Viktor. -carraspeó incómodo. Como si fueran dos malditos desconocidos.

-Yuuri, date prisa en vestirte.- ordenó Viktor con la firmeza que le procuraba su rabia a penas inhibida.- Tenemos poco tiempo hasta la práctica de la mañana.

Yuuri bajó aún más la mirada, como un niño amonestado. Con su diligencia habitual, el japonés tuvo a bien no mirarle a la cara. En cierto modo, a Viktor aquello le dolía, pero también se lo agradecía. Quería verle, hablarle, decirle todo lo que tenía dentro de si, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentir la mirada de obsidiana de Yuuri sobre él, le cortaba la respiración. Sabía que corría el peligro de querer retenerlo de alguna manera, y la falta de contacto visual le apremiaría a rebajarse hasta tal extremo. Quería abrazarle hasta tal punto que dolía, pero temía su reacción de un modo tal que le dolía también. El mundo se había convertido en una gran masa de dolor que amenazaba con asfixiarle. 

La mañana trascurrió lenta e hiriente, como un cutter sobre la piel. Durante la practica de la mañana, Viktor ni siquiera se dignó a darle a su pupilo indicación alguna. Yuuri por su parte se limitó a practicar su rutina del programa libre de forma totalmente robótica. Viktor ni no lo notó, pues el patinaje de Yuuri, el mismo que antes le hacía levantarse del asiento y aplaudir como un loco, había pasado a ser un mero ruido de fondo. 

Total, tampoco quería encariñarse mucho con algo que estaba a punto de serle arrebatado. Tan sumergido estaba Viktor en su propio sufrimiento que no observó como las miradas del resto de patinadores y entrenadores se clavaban en ellos, con una mezcla de alivio y compasión, en especial un par de ojos de verdes pubescentes en los que se arremolinaba una emotividad complicada de leer a simple vista. Meses más tarde, supo que Chris se había percato en seguida de su lamentable estado, pero, dueño de aquella sabiduría felina, había dilucidado no intervenir en un asunto que parecía exceder sus competencias. Viktor agradeció el silencio, pues hubiera odiado tener que justificarse ante nadie. Estaba demasiado agotado para ello. Después de todo, eso era lo que ocurría cuando se mezcla deporte y placer, ¿verdad?

Ah, el deporte. 

El crujido del hielo abriéndose bajo los patines, el dulce hormigueo en los pies al dejarse llevar por la inercia, el adictivo arte de volar en los saltos, el picor de una nariz humedecida por el frío, llevar tu cuerpo hasta el extremo, dejándote jadeante y destrozado, pero sobre todo, los aplausos, los maravillosos aplausos, ¡el espectáculo!, proyectar una parte de tu ser sobre el hielo y hacerla arte hasta ganar el favor del público...

¡Por supuesto que lo echaba de menos!  
No en vano había formado parte de su vida durante demasiado tiempo, un tiempo que, después de Yuuri, parecía arcaico y legendario, perdido en la bruma. Creía haber renunciado al patinaje por una oferta mejor. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer a su edad, si no dejarlo cuando todavía estaba en lo alto? Sin embargo, tan cerca de la pista como estaba, el paisaje se sentía melancólico y tentador. ¿Pudiera ser que Yuuri hubiera adivinado sus deseos incluso antes que él mismo? 

“¿Echas de menos competir, verdad? Yo no soy quién para arrebatarte eso. Yo no puedo ser responsable de apartarte del hielo.” 

“Te quiero, Viktor, te he querido desde que tenía doce años.”

¿Pudiera ser que Yuuri lo amara lo suficiente como para renunciar a él? La idea era tan paradójica que casi amenazaba con llevarse por delante lo poco que le quedara de seso, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que en aquel sacrificio el japonés seguía siendo deliberadamente egoísta. Se atrevió a observarle sólo durante unos instantes, mientras el japonés se encaminaba a su resabido toe loop. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo hermoso verle levantar escarcha en pleno vuelo, para luego aterrizar con gracia y soltura, como si no hubiera girado tres veces a centímetros del suelo gracias a una velocidad de infarto. Habría quién diría que ese es el encanto del patinaje, pero Viktor sabía de primera mano que en aquella fluidez natural residía una magia que tocaba sólo a unos pocos. Ese había sido su chico. 

Así, sólo por un segundo, Viktor resolvió casi contra sí mismo, que todo aquel dolor merecía la pena, solo por el privilegio de haber sido suyo, de fundirse con aquel muchacho con una valentía y sinceridad que sólo Yuuri había sabido evocar en él, de despertar a su lado. 

El ruido de una botella rebotando contra el suelo rasgó el hilo de sus pensamientos. 

-¡Dejadme!

Viktor reconoció la estridente voz de J.J al momento, pero el ver al joven esconder su rostro con ambas manos para sollozar sonoramente, casi le hizo dudar. ¿De ese modo se estrellaban contra el suelo los que no podían volar demasiado alto? 

Su entrenadora pareció susurrarlo algo con una expresión de conmovido cariño.

-Perdón, mamá, perdón. -se disculpó compungido y avergonzado ante sí mismo.- Ya no sé qué hacer...- admitió entre los brazos de su madre. 

No saber qué hacer... desde luego, Viktor sabía lo que era eso. Así que, ¿era esa la turbulencia por la que Yuuri había pasado después de su fracaso anterior? ¿Eran esas las heridas que Viktor había ayudado a cerrar? Todavía podía recordar como Yuuri se había amarrado a él antes del duelo en Hasetsu. Su primer abrazo después de Sochi había sido una silenciosa petición de rescate. 

Cuando regresó a su lado, Yuuri pulía sus giros como un maestro orfebre, tan sublime como raudo. Sí, Yuuri había crecido a su lado. Ahora era tan fuerte que se atrevía a dejarle marchar, y Viktor no podía sino admirar aquella fortaleza que a él tanta falta le hacía. 

Pronto llegó la tarde, el momento en el que todo se decidiría, y conforme iban acercándose a aquella especie de juicio final, tanto Viktor como Yuuri se reafirmaron en sus posiciones. No se hablaron. No se miraron. Se esquivaron mutuamente con la vergüenza interiorizada de un par de rateros. Resultaba aterrador pensar que aquellas serían las últimas horas vividas en compañía. 

A Viktor le habría gustado tener la voluntad de hacer algo, dejar de lado aquel mutismo selectivo, aquel vidrio invisible de malestar y reproches que los separaba y plantear la tregua, quizá tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más, un último beso; pero volvía a temer que ese último contacto lo reenganchara a esa droga que era entonces para él Yuuri Katsuki. La abstinencia ya estaba siendo terrible. 

Y de esta forma, el padecimiento estaba empezando a supurarle por los poros. Por primera vez en décadas, era incapaz de fingir un rostro calmado aunque fuera por mera cortesía. Iba restregando su expresión cansada por el suelo del estadio, con Yuuri con unos pasos tras de él, caminando lenta e inevitablemente, como un par de condenados colocándose delante del pelotón de fusilamiento. 

Súbitamente, un micrófono apareció debajo de su hocico, así de debilitados estaban sus instintos. Pronto, un erizado Viktor se tranquilizó al constatar que se trataba del bueno de Morooka. Este se apresuró, quizá por su cortesía nipona, quizá por la mirada de pura irritación que le había soltado Viktor antes de reconocerlo, a pedirles si podían saludar en una conexión en directo. El otro corresponsal no sería otro que el ex-patinador Stéphane Lambiel, un mago de las piruetas como Yuuri. Su carrera competitiva no había coincidido en el tiempo con la de Viktor, pues se retiró en cuanto el ruso alcanzó la categoría senior. Sin embargo, Viktor lo había seguido en su adolescencia y sentía por el suizo, una cierta reverencia. No pudo decir que no, y terminó mirando a cámara mientras alguien le ajustaba un micrófono. Intentó ensayar una sonrisa y los músculos del rostro, obstinadamente descendentes, se le rebelaron. 

La imagen del exdeportista apareció en pantalla. 

-Bon soir, c'est Stéphane Lambiel, en directe dés l' Espagne. (Buenas tardes, aquí Stéphane Lambiel en directo desde España. -se presentó con acertada profesionalidad y Viktor que entendía perfectamente el francés hablado no tuvo ningún problema para seguirle.- Comment allez vous, Monsieur Morooka? (¿Cómo le va, señor Morooka?)

Mooroka le correspondió con una ligera reverencia propia de sus modales asiáticos. Como de costumbre, la lengua japonesa se le seguía resistiendo al ruso, pero esta vez pudo captar un par de palabras que arrojaron luz sobre una incómoda circunstancia: su ausencia de la mayoría de las prácticas compartidas no había pasado desapercibida, ni para competidores ni para seguidores. ¿Hasta dónde habrían llegado ya las habladurías? ¡Qué habrían cavilado, especulado aquellas mentes calenturientas? ¿Hasta qué punto conocería el público la verdad? Las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que Viktor imaginaba, debía hacer algo para arreglar la situación y se retorcía de rabia por no estar en mejor forma. Planeó huir pero fue demasiado lento. 

-Salut, Viktor! -le llamó el patinador reconvertido en reportero.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora Viktor debía dar el do de pecho! Tiró de sus mejillas con fuerza en un intento de ahondar su triste intento de sonrisa. 

-Salut, Stéphane! -respondió también en francés, para después volver al idioma sajón. Quería que su mensaje quedara claro a la mayor audiencia posible.- Espero que todos en Japón sigan apoyando a Yuuri en el día de hoy.

-Merci, Viktor. Bonne chance! (Gracias, Viktor. ¡Buena suerte!) 

Porque Yuuri todavía era su chico, y Viktor lo apoyaría hasta el final. Por desgracia, sus palabra del ruso, desvirtuadas sin su carisma habitual, no sólo no fueron suficientes si no que provocaron nuevas sospechas. 

\- On dirait que ni Yuuri Katsuki ni Viktor Nikiforov ont l'énergie qu'on leur connait d' habitude. (Se diría que ni Yuuri Katsuki ni Viktor Nikiforov tienen la energía que se les conoce de costumbre-) - aventuró el ex patinador suizo. 

Poco importaron sus pobres intentos por mantener la compostura, los habían pillado en sus horas más bajas. Y mientras Viktor avanzaba por su via crucis personal, sólo podía arrastrar susurros tras de sí. 

Los aplausos destinados a otros reverberaban en las entrañas de la bestia. En aquellos pasadizos de hormigón gris y austero, en los que Viktor los había metido, ya más por costumbre que por precaución, lo único mínimamente destacable era el hermoso y orgánico perfil de Yuuri.

Seguían sin hablarse.

Y Viktor seguía empeñándose en observar a Yuuri, apoyado en la pared, defendiendo su pecho herido con los brazos cruzados, como quien contempla en el escaparate una alhaja que jamás podrá permitirse pero que no por ello deja de ser menos brillante. 

Y mientras tanto, Yuuri se dedicaba a hacer estiramientos, como si el ruso ni siquiera estuviera allí. ¿Se habría olvidado el japonés ya de él? ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de aquella desconcertante criatura? Con el tiempo, Viktor había llegado a la conclusión de que la mente del asiático funcionaba como un reloj: con una lógica interna y eficaz para sí mismo, pero inasible desde el exterior. La tenaz incapacidad de Viktor para enfrentarse a aquella insondable marea de pensamientos podría explicar porqué, a esas alturas, sólo había sacado a relucir la mitad de su potencial. De esa forma, Yuuri, danzando por los pasillos, seguía siendo un diamante a medio pulir, una mariposa a medio salir de su capullo. 

La masa volvió a rugir como el animal irracional y hambriento de sensaciones que era, un nuevo patinador salía a escena, pero Viktor apenas lo notó. En su interior, empezaba a palpitar una rebeldía nueva, la idea peregrina de que todo lo que había aprendido ese año no podía haber sido en vano.   
Después de todo, su vida, antes monocrome y superficial como un lienzo incompleto, se había llenado con toda una serie de matices, luces y colores antes insospechados, como un calidoscopio. ¿De verdad Yuuri esperaba que volviera su antigua y gris existencia anterior como si nada? ¿Sin luchar?   
Además, estaba la promesa, aquella promesa que ahora sonaba a un eco antiguo pero continuamente renovado, como el mar.

“Ganemos el oro juntos en el Grand Prix”

¿Dónde había quedado todo ese empuje, toda esa lucha, ese amor? No podía haberse desintegrado en la nada. 

Aquella rebeldía se extendió por su pecho, abrasiva como lava burbujeante. Quiso, sintió la tentación de retenerle, de tirarle de la chaqueta, de exigir su derecho a replica, su segunda oportunidad...

Pero, una vez más, y como venía siendo habitual Yuuri dio el primer paso... en otra dirección.

Puso patín delante de patín, golpeando la tarima con el impacto seco y pesado de las protecciones, un sonido que para Viktor venía a replicar su propio corazón acelerado. Caminaron por el estrecho camino sólo destinado a los más dignos contendientes, hasta llegar a un telón oscuro, que levantaron juntos pero separados, en una suerte de coincidencia acertadamente casual, remarcando con sus figuras contrapuestas su soledad compartida. Tras la tela, se hizo la luz y las proclamas. La turba famélica demandaba su sacrificio, y más valía no hacerla esperar. 

Prosiguieron con el proceso, como si nada más en el mundo importara más que cumplir con lo que había venido a hacer, aunque las razones para hacerlo se fueran desconchando como la pintura vieja. Y pese a todo, ahí estaba Yuuri: con su fabuloso traje del programa libre, el mismo que le arrebatara el aire de los pulmones cuando lo vio por primera vez, con aquella chispeante chaqueta enfundándole tan bien las excelsas caderas, su pelo, que tanto le habría gustado peinar él mismo, resistiéndose a un mismo tiempo al gel y a la gravedad y aquel par de ópalos afilados como el filo de un samurai y que bajo los focos relucían con una luz propia pero absorbente. 

¿Cuándo volvería Viktor a ver algo tan hermoso? 

Recordó que eran sus últimos momentos juntos, unos segundos para resumir toda un universo de un año. Recordó que debía decirle algo, algo que realmente le ayudara, que le hiciera sentir mejor, que le diera ánimos. 

La voz de Viktor salió de su garganta con la suave sensualidad de una pluma. 

-Tranquilo , el oro está a tu alcance, Yuuri.- lo cual no dejaba de ser matemáticamente posible.

Víctima de hábitos adquiridos, demasiado caros como para ser erradicados con presteza, Viktor posó sus manos sobre las de Yuuri, en un infantil intento por atrapar algo del calor que se le escapaba. Como si de un dispositivo alquímico se tratara, sintió la carga eléctrica transferirse a su anillo.

-Confía en ti mismo.- dijo como consejo final, el único que entendía como realmente válido para Yuuri.

Sin embargo, Yuuri, el mismo animalito rechoncho y trémulo que en su momento vibrase en respuesta de cada una de las acciones de Viktor, como las cuerdas de un violín presionadas por el arco y los dedos, no se conmovió. 

-Oye, Victor. -contestó con la dureza hermosa y fría de un diamante, tanto es así que esta vez fue Viktor quién tembló.- Dijiste que querías mantenerte fiel a ti mismo, ¿verdad?

¿Lo había dicho realmente? Bueno, seguramente. Eso sonaba mucho a su yo anterior, al que anhelaba el aplauso del público, la continua sorpresa. Sin embargo, en esos instantes era Viktor el sorprendido. Con todo lo que a él, le quedaba por descubrir del vasto mundo que era Yuuri, este lo tenía totalmente calado. Con todo lo que Viktor había pulido su farsa a lo largo de los años, Yuuri sabía perfectamente cuando fingía. 

-No empieces a hablar como un entrenador modelo.- replicó.

Viktor empezó a sentir una presión sutil pero firme abrazar sus manos y en ella había una respuesta implícita. Y entonces, la deliciosa, la preciosa voz de Yuuri también se sintió cosquillosa y elegante como una pluma. 

-Quiero dejar la pista con una sonrisa.

De fondo, el público ovacionaba a Phichit Chulanont que se había clasificado segundo tras Jean Jacque Leroy, pero ellos estaban en un mundo completamente distinto. 

¿Con que ser sincero, eh? Eso sí que era una asignatura pendiente. Tal vez, desde el principio sólo había que empezar por algo tan sencillo. Y, bueno, ya que estábamos con las confesiones, de pronto y por primera vez en su raquítica carrera como entrenador, Viktor sí supo lo que decir. En realidad, no se pudo callar. Acercó sus labios anhelantes a la redonda y tentadora frente. 

-Yuri, escúchame. -susurró. Y Yuuri, abrió los ojos, cual pétalos oscuros, dirigiéndolos al ruso por primera vez en aquella infernal jornada.- No sabía si decirte esto o no, pero..- Tomó aire durante un momento de indecisión. Aquello que iba a decir no era fácil de digerir...pero ya no podía tomarse mucho tiempo con sutilezas. Lo soltó. Sin más.- Me tomé un descanso para volverme pentacampeón sólo para entrenarte. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas ganado ni un solo oro? 

Yuuri lo miró impavido, casi noqueado por la revelación pero, afortunadamente, no dolido. Quizá fuera el momento de aminorar el golpe... Pero Yuuri le había pedido que fuera sincero, y tal y como Viktor había estado aprendiendo, la belleza de la sinceridad residía paradójicamente en su brutalidad. 

-¿Cuándo dejarás esa actitud de calentamiento?- le preguntó al fin con una media sonrisa triste. 

“Maldita sea, ¿Por qué vas siempre a media potencia? ¿Por qué no lo das todo? ¿Por qué no demuestras todo lo que sé que eres capaz?”

Frente a él, seguía Yuuri, boquiabierto, tan endemoniadamente adorable como sólo él podía ser. ¿Quién no cometería la imprudencia de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, cuando todo aquel cuerpecito parecía tan bien diseñado para ese propósito? Así, Viktor, quien había estado reprimiéndose durante todo el día, volvió a abrazar a Yuuri, con la picardía mal disimulada de tiempos pasados, como si aquella estúpida pelea nunca hubiera tenido lugar; y de este modo, terminó por pronunciar su más salvaje, indecente e inconfesable deseo.

-De verdad quiero besar la medalla de oro.- declaró caprichoso. 

 

Cuando Viktor levantó el rostro del hombro de Yuuri, para volver a encontrar la mirada de su amante con todo el amor que podía ofrecer, este seguía digiriendo las palabras que acababa de recibir. Entonces, un destello travieso volvió a refulgir en aquel cielo límpido y nocturno de sus ojos. La tensión de sus labios se crispó al fin y de entre ellos estalló una catarata de risa, refrescante y poderosa. 

¡Ah, la risa de Yuuri! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar Viktor que aquel era el sonido más hermoso del mundo? Se unieron en un abrazo, mientras sus risas sanadoras, hacían estremecer sus cuerpos hasta purificarlos de cualquier resquicio de discordia entre ellos. Desearon permanecer así: refugiados en el manto protector de su reciente reconciliación, ajenos a la realidad, pero la realidad vino a buscarles.

“Representing Japan...” llamaba la cacofónica megafonía. 

Sí, todavía había trabajo que hacer. Había algo que demostrar. Se dieron la mano. Sus anillos se conectaron de inmediato, de manera que cuando Viktor dejó ir a Yuuri, lenta y dolorosamente, estos siguieron respondiéndose a través de la distancia. 

Cuando Yuuri se internó de nuevo en el hielo, al abrigo del público que lo acogía, con una sonrisa en los labios, Viktor se estremeció, pues había llegado el momento de la verdad. 

Las primeras notas de piano se deslizaron pizpiretas por los altavoces y Yuuri las recibió alzando sus manos en señal de oración, como si con ello pretendiera aminorar su caída. Incluso desde la lejanía, su expresión parecía limpia e iluminada, casi angelical, como si los poros de su piel irradiasen luz propia. ¿Así sería la expresión inocente de un niño que se interna en el patinaje sin entender lo que este significaría años más tarde? La fotografía de un Yuuri de seis años, ataviado con el jersey de su inicial y aquella tierna y rolliza sonrisa salpicó la mente de Viktor. 

Mientras tanto, en el hielo, el japonés se dejaba llevar por el hielo, abriéndose ante el público como una tímida y delicada flor invernal. Tras unos cuantos giros con aquella expresión al mismo tiempo desapegada pero principesca, Yuuri dio muestras de estar preparándose para la primera combinación de saltos. Así, Yuuri voló sobre la pista con la majestuosidad aérea de un albatros. Tan sólo Viktor, que conocía el programa al dedillo se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Aquellos toe-loops cuádruples y triples eran indudablemente de su pupilo y, sin embargo, ¿de quién era la estela que dejaban discretas las cuchillas cuando marcaban el hielo? ¿Quién era la sombra que consiguió vislumbrar en aquellos escasos segundos de vuelo? 

Yuuri aterrizó maravillosamente, como siempre conseguía hacer cuando su mente y su corazón conseguían entrelazarse. Avanzó formando un círculo perfecto sobre la pista, con el tesón orgulloso de un navío transatlántico sobre la tormenta, imparable ante la adversidad. Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, intentando alzar el vuelo con aquellos elegantes y pronunciados ademanes. Entonces, el trenzado que iba dibujando sobre la superficie helada presagiaron el salchow, si bien a Viktor a penas le dio tiempo a preocuparse. El salto fue ejecutado con una belleza y altura casi etéreas, así como con una pulcritud que aparentaba una facilidad natural, prevista por el orden lógico de las cosas. Era algo al mismo tiempo espectacular y humilde pero innegablemente sobrecogedor, como los pétalos rosados que Viktor vio caer durante la primavera que pasó en Hasetsu. Algo espectacular pero sencillo, como el mejor y más divertido de los borrachos. 

Sin embargo, aquel salchow no era de su Yuuri, si no de otro Yuri. Una punzada de orgullo y celos centró su atención. Su chico había aprendido a echar mano de todos sus recursos. Al fin.

Y Yuuri siguió planeando imparable por el hielo, recreándose en su propia libertad. Entonces, el japonés volvió a saltar y algo volvió a no encajar en lo absoluto. No es que aquel divertido triple flip hubiera estado sobregirado o lo hubiera precipitado sobre el hielo, es que tendría que haber sido un triple loop. Viktor arrugó la nariz. Había una idea extraña, una intención oculta, que sobrevolaba toda aquella rutina. ¿Qué se proponía ese chico? 

En ese instante, Yuuri se abandonó a su propia inercia, como una hoja que es arrastrada por la corriente.Viktor intentó encontrar, en aquel extraño fluir, la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

“Yuuri, ¿acaso...?”

El público que antes enloquecía con cada uno de los aterrizajes de Yuuri, ahora guardaba un clamoroso silencio, como si temieran perderse alguna de aquellas fragiles notas que goteaban durante la secuencia de pasos. Por su parte, el japonés languidecía sobre la pista, con aquella expresión sentida que conseguía estirando sus brazos y piernas hasta el último músculo. No daba puntada sin hilo, esforzándose en mimar cada uno de sus elementos artísticos, cuidando los detalles, hasta confeccionar el más cuidado de los bordados, la belleza más espectacular y pura escenificada en vivo para los afortunados asistentes.   
No, Yuuri ya no se andaba con tonterías. Ya había dejado esa “actitud de calentamiento”, de autoboicot, que tanto irritaba a Viktor, y estaba floreciendo allí y entonces frente a los ojos del extasiado ex campeón. Así, poco a poco, aquella conjunción casi orgánica entre el hielo y las cuchillas de Yuuri se vio interrumpida por un magistral y siseante triple axel. Pese a ello, Viktor no pudo evitar tensarse como un arco a punto de ser disparado, expectante ante un programa que empezaba a no reconocer. Desde luego, Yuuri era un mago a la hora de sorprenderle. 

El asiático sostuvo sus brazos en lo alto, con un gesto que recordaba a las bailarinas de las cajas musicales. Enarboló su anillo que relució a la par que la purpurina que cubría sus hombros. Al mismo tiempo, disponía los brazos como si moviera el aire a su alrededor, como los pétalos de una flor que juega con el viento, algo que contrastaba con la expresión ruda de su rostro. Entonces, como si pretendiera dar al traste como toda aquella ligereza, emprendió un tremendo salto que lo proyectó al otro lado de la pista. El aplomo con el que se mantuvo de pie en la impresionante caída, levantó al público en vítores. Sin embargo, la cara de Yuuri parecía algo más afectada por la velocidad mientras se adentraba en nuevas secuencias de giros. El salto había sido un cuádruple toe-loop, cuando esperaba un triple flip.  
“¿Un cuádruple? ¿Acabarás con un total de cuatro cuádruples, Yuuri?”

De pronto, el plan oculto de Yuuri se le había vuelto evidente hasta lo ridículo: no iba a ir a lo fácil y no sólo por probarse. Yuuri estaba dando lo mejor de sí para llegar hasta Viktor. Era un mensaje directo para él. Si en el vídeo donde interpretaba Stammi Viccino, pretendía imitarle, ahora su objetivo no era sólo ponerse a su nivel, si no superarle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral con la contundencia de un rayo.

“Si Yuuri posee tanto carisma, ¿no le gustaría enfrentarlo un día en la pista?”

Yuuri se deslizaba levantando traviesamente uno de sus patines, como si probase lo fácil que era recorrer el hielo sin perder el equilibrio, ocultando al ojo no entrenado las muchas horas que Viktor sabía que podía alargar los entrenamientos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a elevarse, moviendo los brazos cual alas propulsoras. Esta vez regresó a tierra con una singular combinación de triple axel, loop sencillo y triple salchow, enlazando astutamente lo exquisiteces de su repertorio. 

Viktor sonrío: aquella era la hermosa bestia de la que se había enamorado. 

Pero, al tratarse de Yuuri todas esas sorpresas no podían ser suficientes. Siempre había algo aguardando en las sombras, algo que hasta el propio Yuuri ignoraba hasta el último momento. Así, surgieron, casi de la nada, unos triples lutz y toe-loop. Pareciera que Yuuri, consciente de lo decisivo del momento, quisiera echar el resto. O, tal vez, si todo aquello no iba dirigido a los jueces, si no a Viktor, ¿estaba intentando tentarle? ¿Quería mostrarle todo los recursos con los que podía retarle como patinador? Viktor clavó sus mirada sobre el joven nipón. Al tiempo que este, con un gesto gallardo, se adentraba en el flamante torbellino de la secuencia de paso, una idea fue abriéndose en la mente del ruso. Siempre había pensando en ello como en una disyuntiva, y era lógico que así lo hiciera, pues nadie lo había hecho de otro modo antes. Pero, ¿y si no tuviera que elegir entre Yuuri y el patinaje competitivo? ¿Y si pudiera tenerlo todo? La perspectiva se iba haciendo cada vez más atractiva, conforme Yuuri bailaba impecablemente sobre el hielo, alternando con gracia los filos de sus patines. 

Una vez más, el público aplaudió, agradecido por aquella admirable representación, si bien Viktor permaneció a la espera, pues presentía que aún quedaba el toque final. Así, tal y como el ruso sospechaba, cuando la música iba llegando a su momento más álgido, Yuuri salió raudo de su vertiginoso baile para volver a saltar. Fue el cuádruple flip más bonito que Viktor hubiera presenciado jamás, mucho más que los que él solía realizar. En la regia altura, con una perfección técnica que opacaba todo desliz del pasado, Yuuri tejió aquellas espirales aéreas con un astuto sello de escarcha, que aportó un toque poético a la ejecución. Aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, la más perfecta declaración de amor que Viktor hubiera soñado recibir jamás. 

Reconocido en aquel descarado homenaje, Viktor sintió su corazón inundarse por demasiadas y variadas emociones. Sonriendo como un niño ante aquel regalo, con la boca abierta por aquellos giros de guión que sólo Yuuri había aprendido a orquestar para él, lloró conmovido. Tras todo aquel miedo y rabia, tras enfrentarse a la idea de perderlo para siempre, Yuuri lo seguía amando de verdad. Desde luego, nadie le seducía con el patinaje como él. 

De esta forma, Yuuri inició su secuencia de piruetas, perfilando lentamente cada rotación hasta terminar elevándolas en una delicada espiral ascendente. Finalmente, los brazos de Yuuri se desliaron en una ceremoniosa despedida al público. Sin embargo, en el movimiento final, Viktor no quiso pasar por alto que el cuerpo de Yuuri se disponía hacia él. 

Todavía jadeante y sudoroso por el titánico esfuerzo, con una expresión casi de ruego en su compungido rostro, la mano derecha de Yuuri se dirigía hacia Viktor, queriendo tirar de él. Encantado, Viktor le correspondió posando la suya sobre el pecho. 

Pronto, Yuuri recuperó el aliento, que utilizó para bramar eufórico, y acto seguido, empezó a llorar. Viktor sonrió, aprobando aquella reacción desbocada. Daba igual lo que dijeran las puntuaciones, pues en lo que a él respectaba, Yuuri Katsuki había conseguido la mayor de las victorias: se había vencido a sí mismo. Contra todo pronóstico y contra todos los impedimentos... ¿Acaso alguien podría hacerle sentir más orgulloso?   
Viktor se moría por abrazarle. 

-¡Yuuri! - lo llamó con los brazos abiertos y el japonés se giró con una carita de niño obligado a dejar el juego antes de tiempo. ¡Él también tenía miedo! Viktor, por fin liberado de sí mismo, podía entenderlo. 

Yuuri entró receloso al Kiss and Cry, como si los logros que acababa de realizar no le pertenecieran, con la mirada gacha y la actitud nerviosa. En cuanto se sentaron, Viktor detectó con presteza los conocidos síntomas de la ansiedad: Yuuri se encerró en sí mismo, empezó a mover rítmicamente la pierna izquierda e incrementó su respiración. Mientras, las imágenes repetidas de su fabuloso flip colmaban las pantallas. Afortunadamente, Viktor ya sabía qué hacer. Empezó por acariciarle la espalda.

-Tranquilo. -le calmó cariñosamente.- Lo hiciste con tal perfección que te darán una buena puntuación.

Entonces la megafonía anunció la llegada de aquellas temidas cifras. Yuuri casi gimió del susto, por lo que Viktor no cesó en su apoyo, mientras unas malvadas mariposas imaginarias hacían estragos con su estomago. Cuando las leyó, Viktor no pudo si no agrandar los ojos, por lo enormes que eran. Los jueces habían recompensado el impecable programa libre de Yuuri con un irrefutable 221.58, lo que sumado al programa corto, lo llevaban a la primera posición con nada menos que 319.41 puntos. ¿Un momento? ¿Eso no era más que su record en programa libre? 

Viktor torció el gesto. No había errado cuando dijo que Yuuri estaba cerca del oro, de hecho, lo estaba demasiado. Nada le alegraría más que Yuuri recibiera el primer puesto por el que tanto habían trabajado, si no fuera por que, con absoluta probabilidad, el japonés lo interpretaría como la señal definitiva de que había alcanzado el cenit de su carrera, y se retiraría. Eso era algo que Viktor no podía consentir, y menos ahora que tenía un plan. Además, ¿Ese muchacho pasaba de estrellarse en el Grand Prix Final de Sochi para en un año arrebatarle su récord? ¡Su récord! Tenía que actuar. Debía ser rápido y certero, o su oportunidad se perdería para siempre. 

Yuuri, todavía incrédulo, buscó la mirada cómplice de Viktor, lo que obligó a este a volver a la realidad. Sonriendo le tendió la mano, para atraerlo en un abrazo. Después del día de rígida separación, la adicción por el joven asiático se había vuelto todavía más inclemente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan agradable el contacto con otro ser humano? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado un día entero sin tocarle, cuando precisamente Yuuri eran tan suave, tierno y cálido? Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Viktor internó su rostro en la dulce y fragante cuenta que era el cuello de Yuuri y respiró con avidez. Su voz, sofocada por la ropa del japonés, resonó como un susurro íntimo y cavernoso. 

-Felicidades Yuuri. Que ambos Yuris superaran mis marcas es algo que me deleita como su coreógrafo y entrenador, pero no me gusta nada como competidor.- admitió.

Yuuri se separó de inmediato tras aquella revelación velada, no sin soltar la mano de Viktor, afortunadamente. Un millón de constelaciones refulgieron en aquel negro firmamento que era la mirada de Yuuri. 

-¿Qué? -preguntó.- ¿Osea que regresarás?

Viktor sonrío enternecido. ¡Pero qué adorable! Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil hacer feliz a aquel principe, ¿se habría complicado tanto la vida?   
Bueno, lo cierto es que el viaje había demostrado valer la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. Siento mucho no haber podido publicar la semana pasada, la verdad es que estuve pensando en publicar sólo la parte hasta la actuación de Yuuri, pero al final pensé que era mejor dejarlo para más tarde y tener un capítulo más completo en acontecimientos, más que sólo Viktor llorando XD.  
> Pobrecito, la verdad es que he llegado a deprimirme poniéndome en su piel XD
> 
> Pero afortunadamente, salió el sol. Tanto es así, que ahora que tengo unos días de vacaciones, he aprovechado para dejar ya escrito el capítulo de la semana que viene que pienso publicar puntualmente, si el universo no se pone en mi contra de alguna forma que todavía no consigo sospechar...¬¬*
> 
> En otro orden de cosas, espero no haberme dejado ninguna falta sin corregir, no sé porqué mi corrector dejó de funcionar... tal vez, porqué ya llevo 350 páginas de Word ^^U Así que he intentado ser lo más minuciosa posible con las faltas, pero conociéndome, seguro que me he dejado algo... Pido perdón por el francés que reproduje en un ataque de pedantería tal, que no me hizo darme cuenta que llevo como diez años sin escribir fluidamente en ese idioma... Es que...¡Stéphane Lambiel! ¡Mon dieu! XDDD
> 
> En cuanto a la marcha del fic, juro que ya va quedando menos. Tengo pensado hacer unos tres capítulos más para terminar de cerrarlo, calculo yo, que por Año Nuevo... Entonces, dormiré mil años ... y cuando despierte se acabará el mundo (referencia a los Simpsons XD). 
> 
> En fin, me despido ya hasta la semana que viene, no sin antes agradecer a las pobres almas que me han estado siguiendo en esta loca aventura que me propuse en su día. Gracias infinitas por seguir ahí, y por los kudos.  
> Espero, como siempre, que os guste mucho y que paséis un estupendo fin de semana. 
> 
> ¡Besos!


	41. Vuelta al escenario principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Yuuri acaba de realizar un magnífico programa libre, Viktor ya ha decidido como puede resolver el conflicto con su amado. Sin embargo, sabe que la clave no está en él. Viktor deberá echar mano de todos sus recursos maquiavélicos para lograr que la situación se ponga de su parte.... ¿Lo conseguirá?

El esplendor cegador de un flash no es algo que todos puedan manejar. Gracias a su herencia materna, Viktor había heredado una cierta predisposición genética para ello, por lo que no le resultaba difícil llegar a poner poses y saludar. Sin embargo, su flamante y victorioso pupilo parecía algo más abrumado. A Viktor lejos de molestarle, le encantó la forma que tenía de arrugar la nariz como un cerdito. Bueno, ya que volvían a la carga, tendría tiempo para enseñarle a lucirse. En el momento presente, la tentación era demasiado fuerte. 

-¿Nos tomas una foto con este celular? -pidió tras sacar su propio teléfono y poner en las manos del cámara que tenían más cerca. 

¡Viktor! -se quejó Yuuri en voz baja.- ¿No ves que este hombre está haciendo su trabajo?

El fotógrafo río afable. 

-No se preocupe. -le calmó este sonriente.- No es molestia alguna, y le aseguro que no saldrá borrosa, je,je. Por cierto, felicidades por su actuación.

La amabilidad de ese desconocido hizo que Yuuri se relajara sólo un poco. 

-Gra, gracias. -respondió todavía cabizbajo, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras apretaba su peluche de sushi en su regazo. 

Encantador. 

-Disculpen, ¿podrían...?- dijo el fotógrafo acompañándose de un gesto de mano.

-Oh, sí, claro. -concedió rápidamente Viktor, quien aprovechó para estrechar con más firmeza a Yuuri entre sus brazos. 

Entonces, tras ese último flash, Viktor notó un pitido en los oídos. ¿Había alguien enfadado con él? Pudiera ser que hubiera olvidado algo importante. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Esa música era la del programa largo de Chris! Bueno, no se le podía pedir que estuviera pendiente de todo, ¿o sí? Viktor creía haber cumplido de sobras después de su dilatado vistazo a su programa corto, y sin embargo, había un suizo muy cabreado con él, en medio de la pista. A pesar de la distancia, su infantil cara de enojo era casi un poema satírico. Casi podía oírle chasquear la lengua. ¡Que se fastidiara! En aquellos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado con su chico como para prestarle atención. 

“¿Qué ocurre, mon ami? ¿No estarás celoso?”

Como si el propio Chris quisiera responderle, tomó el salchow con tan poca inercia que terminó en sencillo. Al parecer, la vida estaba hecha de estos pequeños momentos de placer. 

-Allez! (Vamos) -empezó Viktor a animarle, no sin cierta ironía. 

Que el adorable y bondadoso Yuuri le siguiera, completamente ajeno a su sarcasmo, no era algo que Viktor pudiera controlar.El rostro atribulado de Chris ante tan inesperado animo de quien segundos antes estaba ignorándole con total educación, hizo que su rostro brillara como un farolillo carmesí. En un giro cambió esa sorpresa abochornada, por dosis extra de indignación. Él mismo. Al menos, parecía que aquella provocación lo había despertado, pues acto seguido hizo un triple axel de la nada. De esta forma, Chris terminó su programa con algo de seguridad, si bien estaba lejos de representar una amenaza para Yuuri. Tenían que dejar el banco pronto. Sin embargo, a continuación ocurrió algo que hizo que Viktor agradeciera haberse quedado en el Kiss and Cry un poco más , una de esas pequeñas alegrías de las que estaba hecha la vida. 

-¡¡CHRIS!!

La voz de Minako-sensei retumbó en el estadio, con la firme propuesta de reventar algunos tímpanos. A pesar de ello, no sólo no ensordeció al patinador suizo, si no que este, que evidentemente la recordaba de aquella cena previa al programa corto, sorteó la lluvia de peluches y otros presentes para llegar hasta ella. En cuanto estuvo cerca de la valla, Minako exhibió una frondosa y llamativa corona de rosas rojas, que en seguida colocó en la cabeza de Chris. Viktor sólo podía suponer lo que Chris podría haberle dicho a Minako, pero por la expresión aquella ex bailarina, profesora y camarera, la pobre mujer ya estaba preparada para morir en paz. 

Viktor tenía que dirigirse a los pasadizos donde los photocalls improvisados y los reporteros los esperaban ansiosos. Y así, mientras dejaba sitio a Chris y a su séquito, hombretón misterioso incluido, Viktor no podía dejar de pensar en lo curiosa que era la vida y lo misterioso y acertado de sus entresijos. Y es que, unos cuantos años antes, era él quién llevaba una corona de rosas azules que se oponía como en espejo cromático a aquellas tan rojas. Y es que el que lo saludaba en las gradas era aquel niño de mejillas rollizas y cabello ensortijado que hace unos instantes deleitaba a las masas. 

Tal y como Viktor había previsto, una decena de reporteros estaban aguardándoles y se dirigieron hacia el potencial ganador como moscas a la miel. La ganadora de la contienda fue una señora entrada en carne y años, quien, a pesar de ello, se le podía atribuir cierto estilo y saber hacer. Su cabello rubio bien peinado en una exuberante pero contenida media melena, su mirada sabia y ladina enmarcada en unos escuetos anteojos, y la astuta manera en que combinaba su atuendo y su maquillaje fueron la carta de presentación que Viktor necesitó para decidir dejar a su chico en aquellas buenas manos. Su plan de escape consistió en esperar al momento adecuado, en el que tanto Yuuri como la entrevistadora estuvieran demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para preocuparse por su ausencia. No es que le gustara la idea de escaquearse de aquella manera tan burda, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. 

“Es hora de que tomes el escenario principal. El mundo entero te espera.”

Eso es, tanto su vuelta al patinaje como su relación con Yuuri dependían de su pericia en esos momentos. Comenzó a recorrer aquellos pasadizos llenos de recobecos prefabricados a paso apresurado, con su objetivo en mente. Entonces, tras una de las esquinas el sonido de las protecciones de unos patines golpeando el suelo se hizo evidente. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para confirmar sus sospechas. La mirada casi aristocrática de Yuri Plisetsky parecía servirle para abrirse camino entre los presentes, mientras Yakov y Lilia lo cuidaban, uno a cada lado imponiendo con su actitud respeto hacia su protegido, como si de los secuaces de un jefe mafioso se trataran. 

En cierto modo, Viktor debería haber dudado, haber temido un lógico rechazo. ¡Pero era Yakov! Todos sus años de caprichos y manipulación le habían enseñado que aquel supuesto troll sólo era como un enorme osito de peluche que había aprendido a gruñir. Y con esa idea en mente, salió de su escondite para dirigirse a él. 

-¡Yakov! -le persiguió.- Necesito hablarte.

-¿Ahora mismo? -se quejó el pobre hombre.- Hazlo después. Casi le toca a Yuri. 

Pero Viktor no podía esperar, no cuando su Vida y Amor estaban en juego. 

-Lo siento pero tiene que ser ahora.- exigió Viktor con dulzura.- Es que voy a volver a competir y te necesito como entrenador.

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Es más, la cara de Yakov parecía a punto de reventar, como un globo demasiado inflado. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a regresar?!

Viktor no se inmutó, ya sabía cómo lidiar con su genio. 

-Sí, pienso hacerlo en el nacional ruso.- explicó.

Mientras hablaba, Viktor no pudo obviar la forma pausada en la que Plisetsky se quitaba los auriculares, y sobre todo su sincera cara de miedo y estupor. Era una respuesta orgánica, totalmente alejada de su apostura engreída e irritada. Así, evidenciando su palpable desesperación, Yurio exigió su atención, tomando a Viktor del hombro. 

-¿Significa eso que el tazón de cerdo se retirará?- gritó el joven. 

Viktor hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír demasiado. Afortunadamente, Plisetsky había reaccionado exactamente como él pretendía. Era un momento clave: debía manejar la información con la precisión de un cirujano. 

-Si lo hace, depende de él. -replicó, recreándose en la calma propia de quién controla la situación.- Dijo que decidiría cuando acabara el Grand Prix Final. 

Y ahí estaba Yurio: boquiabierto, bloqueado por su propio terror, desprovisto de su punzante léxico habitual y sus agrestes maneras: desnudo. Esta vez la sonrisa de victoria fue demasiado difícil de ocultar y Viktor se permitió un gesto discreto, antes de sellar la vulnerabilidad del joven con un abrazo inesperado. Después de todo, y por mucho que prefiriese morir antes que admitirlo, el pequeño Yurio siempre había sido un sentimental. 

“No olvides lo que deseas. Es hora de despegar.” 

...De regresar a la pista...

-Tú tampoco quieres que se retire, ¿verdad? -susurró tiernamente Viktor. 

Porque Viktor comprendía que detrás de los insultos y las miradas airadas, sólo había un niño que ansiaba que su admirado hermanito mayor se fijara en él. 

-Cuento contigo, Yurio.- afirmo un rotundo Viktor.- Eres el único que puede hacer que se quede. Por favor, demuéstrale porqué debe hacerlo. 

Yakov, que conocía sus artes de zorro plateado, se apresuró en separar al adolescente de Viktor y se lo llevó sin mediar palabra, pero, a juzgar por la mirada confusa del adolescente, la idea ya había sido implantada en su cerebro. 

“Haz realidad tus sueños. Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Vive tu propia vida.”

Viktor no volvió al lado de Yuuri después de aquel sucio truco. Quería que el japonés presenciara la actuación de Yuri Plisetsky sin la contaminación de su presencia, así que se ocultó entre bambalinas, como la bruja malvada, aunque no por ello menos divina, que sabía que era. Aunque, en ocasiones, las artes malignas podían utilizarse para un bien mayor, ¿verdad? 

“Baila por tu sueño. Canta tu propia canción.”

Igualmente, Viktor esperaba que Yuuri no se preocupara mucho por su falta, que el compañerismo y el amor por el patinaje propios del nipón lo llevaran a dejar su búsqueda y venir a las gradas. Aun así, no podía dejar de buscarlo con la mirada entre los rostros de miles de desconocidos. 

“Lo siento, Yuuri. Sé que dije que respetaría tu decisión, pero me temo que yo también soy un poco egoísta.”

Mientras tanto, Otabek Altin se veía impresionante y magnífico en escena, como una sólida torre de alabastro y lapislázuli. 

“Haz, juega y descubre al máximo. Sigue tu propio camino y ve mucho más allá.”

Y conforme, la actuación del kazajo iba llegando a su épico final, Yuri Plisetsky fue aproximándose a la pista con la mirada aguerrida de un ángel castigador. Parecía el mísmisimo San Miguel con su mítica espada de fuego recorriéndole todo el traje. Viktor contuvo la respiración, impaciente por observar si los hados se pondrían por fin de su parte. 

“Este es tu comienzo, este tiempo es para ti.” 

En pleno fragor de las puntuaciones de Otabek, Plisetsky se vio obligado a adentrarse en la pista y Viktor empezó a preocuparse. Entonces una amada y reconocida voz se abrió paso entre el clamor del auditorio.

 

-¡Yuri! ¡Dabai! -gritó su Yuuri a lo lejos. Saberlo presente tranquilizó a Viktor, sólo un poco. 

-¡Yuri! ¡Dabai! -bramó también Otabek desde el Kiss and Cry como si temiera quedarse atrás, y Plisetsky indicó su aprobación en la lejanía por medio de su dedo pulgar. 

De esa forma, quizá al saberse contemplado por los pródigos ojos de Yuuri Katsuki, Yurio se expuso ante la mirada de la audiencia con una pose tan regia como sacrificada. 

Cuando las primeras notas surgieron apasionadas de los altavoces, Plisetsky empezó a moverse como una llamarada incendiaria sobre el hielo. Poco después, inició su lista de saltos con su famoso Salchow, el cual, como no podía entenderse de otro modo, le salió a pedir de boca. Aterrizó abriéndose en un gesto expositorio, casi a modo de majestuosa reverencia ante un público que ya lo adoraba. A continuación, el adolescente comenzó a alargar sus flexibles piernas de garza en un espiral, para justo después, saltar en un triple axel. Se esforzaba por elevar los brazos hacia el cielo como una pequeña candela recién encendida, para luego voltear sobre sí mismo en un ademán rabioso.   
De pronto, la música se atemperó, y justo después, también lo hizo Plisetsky, paseándose por la pista como si quisiera que el espectador tuviera tiempo de admirar su estampa. Sin embargo, la tensión en su rostro no engañaba. Era obvio que el muchacho se debatía en su mente por algo, y aquella sospecha de Viktor, se plasmó en la realidad al poco tiempo, cuando Yurio levantó al público de sus asientos con un triple flip. De este modo, un concentrado Viktor pudo apreciar cómo Yuuri Katsuki observaba admirado al joven de mirada esmeraldina. ¿Era demasiado temprano para creer que el plan estaba saliendo bien? 

Entonces aquella hermosa ave flamígera quiso volar demasiado cerca del Sol, tal vez en un exceso de orgullo y vehemencia. De forma completamente inesperada, Plisetsky cayó en el sencillo toe-loop. Apenas tuvo importancia. Se levantó enseguida de sus cenizas como el fénix pubescente que era y se dio prisa en disimular su desliz con otra bella pirueta que sólo un cuerpo a medio formar como el suyo podía ejecutar. Un día más, Yuri Plisetsky seguía siendo una criatura llena de gracia que valía la pena admirar sobe el hielo. Pero también estaba lleno de fiereza, y así lo demostró desquitándose con la extraña y furiosa sucesión de un salchow y un toe-loop en los que aterrizó con los brazos alzados y una soltura casi terrorífica. 

“Sigo siendo el mejor”, parecían querer gritar sus pasos. 

Que aquella “amenaza” iba dirigida a Yuuri Katsuki era obvio hasta rallar en lo vulgar. Como si no hubieran quedado ya lo suficientemente claro, el joven reafirmó sus intenciones con la copia de la combinación de cuádruple y doble toe loop de Yuuri. Viktor lo entendió al segundo: Si Yuuri le había respondido a él con su programa libre, Yurio respondía a Yuuri con el suyo, puesto que también Yurio estaba dando lo mejor de sí para retener a alguien a quien quería. Por último, como si saltará a un torbellino de fuego, terminó su contestatario programa con la misma combinación de Yuuri. Un axel triple, seguido de un loop sencillo, y por último un triple salchowt acabaron por firmar aquella declaración de guerra. 

Yurio lo había rugido sobre la pista: no iba a dejar que su mejor oponente se rindiera y Viktor aprobó desde su escondrijo, el buen trabajo que el muchacho había hecho. Igualmente, se percató de la sonrisa orgullosa de Yakov, así como las inauditas lágrimas de una conmovida Lilia. 

¿Alguna vez, mientras Viktor todavía estaba en el hielo, lo habrían mirado así? Ahora que Viktor había estado en el otro lado, quería creer que sí. 

Yurio dio fin a su apabullante rutina, jadeando exhausto y echándose a llorar como el niño que todavía no había dejado de ser, liberándose así de toda la presión acumulada. En ese momento, cuando todo lo que se había arriesgado había sido finalmente rescatado, Viktor resolvió reunirse con su Yuuri, quien no había dejado de admirar al triunfal adolescente. Era hasta emotivo pensar que el pobre Yurio había cumplido de esa insospechada manera su más inconfesable objetivo: acaparar la atención de Yuuri para sí mismo. 

 

El himno ruso retumbaba en el auditoria un año más por la final del Grand Prix. Viktor suspiró decepcionado. ¡Qué lástima! ¡Le hubiera encantado averiguar cómo sonaba el de Japón! A decir verdad, no es que aquello molestase del todo a Viktor, sobre todo cuando su chico sonreía desde el segundo lugar del podio con semejante beatitud. ¡Pero eso era algo que jamás le contaría al interesado! ¡Ni muerto! 

Siendo sinceros, aquel había sido el mejor desenlace posible: Yuri Plisetsky le había arrebatado el oro a Yuuri por apenas unas miseras décimas. ¡Y la maldita mano sobre el hielo tenía la culpa de todo! ¡Si es que lo sabía! Sin embargo, gracias a la inesperada de Yurio, aquel príncipe tardío del patinaje que era su Yuuri Katsuki tenía razones para volver a la pista, y eso, en sí mismo, ya merecía ser celebrado. 

Y de esta forma, Viktor quien otrora degustara las exquisitas mieles del podio, se contentaba con haber sido testigo de un logro todavía mayor por parte de su adorado pupilo: haber conquistado el miedo, redimiéndose del fracaso y conquistándose a sí mismo. Y bueno... al propio Viktor también, ¿no?   
Cercano a los comentaristas, Viktor oyó como Morooka comentaba algo con tono triunfal. 

-Oui, c'est une magnifique victoire.- reafirmó Lambiel.- Aprés la finale de l'an dernier, personne n'aurrait pu imaginer qu' il nous montre une performance tellement extraordinaire. (Sí, es una victoria magnifica. Después de la final del año pasado, nadie podría haber imaginado que nos mostraría una actuación tan extraordinaria.)

Viktor asintió con la cabeza. No podía estar más de acuerdo, ni sentirse más orgulloso.

Una vez terminada aquella gran fiesta del patinaje, las masas satisfechas fueron disipándose lentamente, arrebatando poco a poco todo aquella pompa y boato que se había recreado durante aquellas espectaculares jornadas. Cada cual volvía a su casa. Así, en otro de sus arrebatos de singular ternura, Yuuri, quien minutos antes se paraba orgulloso sobre el podio, se acercó titubeante al mostrarle la medalla a su entrenador.

-No es de oro, pero...- tanteó. 

Viktor se había prometido ser bueno, pero con Yuuri en semejante actitud, tan adorable como provocadora, simplemente no podría evitar sacar a luz su lado malévolo. 

-Si no es de oro, no se me antoja besarla.- replicó caprichoso.

La reacción de Yuuri fue casi instantánea. La pobre criatura se echó a temblar, completamente a la merced del ruso. Viktor aprovechó aquel hueco que se había abierto en su defensa para cercarlo aún más. 

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de besar tu medalla de oro, Yuuri!- se quejó con voz falsamente lastimosa.- Soy un fracaso como entrenador. 

Avanzó hacia el incauto japonés, hasta empujarlo contra la valla, con la espalda incómodamente doblada. Lo estaba conduciendo hacia dónde Viktor quería, tanto física como metafóricamente. 

-Yuuri, ¿qué me sugieres? - planteó Viktor con una voz que pasó de ser juguetona para volverse pretendidamente sensual.- Algo que me emocione... 

Y en aquel momento, en el que Yuuri tragaba saliva, Viktor captó aquel brillo travieso cruzar las pupilas oscuras, cual cometa en una noche de verano.   
¿En qué acabas de pensar? -insistió Viktor amorosamente. 

La respuesta siguió la tónica habitual en Yuuri, primero dubitativa y luego arrasadora.

-Bueno, pues... -balbuceó. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuri frunció el ceño y sacando a relucir toda su fortaleza oculta, arremetió contra Viktor empujando a ambos al suelo. Pronto, Viktor se vio, sin comerlo ni beberlo, sentado a la fuerza y abrazado por un apasionado Yuuri. Hasta la medalla había salido despedido en aquel arrebato. 

-¡Viktor! -pidió Yuuri con arrojo.- ¡Acompáñame en el patinaje competitivo un año más!- De un gesto decidido, Yuuri utilizó los brazos para deshacer el abrazo y separarse de Viktor, quedando ambos cara a cara. Desde esa corta distancia, a Viktor Yuuri se le antojó un fiero león a punto de rugir.- ¡Esta vez ganaré el oro!-prometió. 

Viktor dejó pronto la sopresa para pasar a exhibir un pícaro entusiasmo, pues a pesar de todas sus maquinaciones, las reacciones de Yuuri siempre se salían de sus gráficos. ¡Sí señor! ¡Ese era su chico! ¡Su principe encantador, su amante feroz, su seductor hechicero, su solnyshka, su travieso aventurero, su tierno cerdito, su amor!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero continúa! -exigió, juguetón, el ruso. 

-¿Eh?- preguntó desconcertado Yuuri por aquel súbito cambio de humor. 

Ante la falta de replica inmediata, Viktor aprovechó la confusión de su patinador favorito para recoger la medalla de plata, entre risillas de genuina felicidad. 

-No creas que ser competidor y entrenador a la vez será pan comido para mí. -le avisó Viktor sonriente, mientras le colocaba la medalla a un desorientado Yuuri.- Para compensármelo, tendrás que volverte pentacampeón como minuto.- reclamó con una expresión altanera, a la espera de cualquier acción por parte de Yuuri. 

El japonés se contentó con tomar la medalla con la totalidad de su mano derecha, como si el tacto de aquel frío metal le devolviera a la realidad de todo lo que habían conseguido juntos, y emocionado ante aquella perspectiva, enormes y redondas lágrimas cayeron de sus aquellos ojos humedecidos y pulidos como resplandecientes topacios. Era la primera vez que Viktor no se incomodaba al ver llorar a alguien. De hecho, Yuuri, con todo lo que era, no podía estar más hermoso que entonces, mientras sonreía entre sollozos. 

-Sí.- concedió el amado joven nipón con voz entrecortada. 

Y era así como sobre una promesa cumplida se cimentaba una nueva, con toda la esperanza que aquello contenía. Así, Viktor Nikiforov consiguió justo lo que siempre había querido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como dije ya estamos aquí una semana más. Me alegra haber cumplido mi promesa de actualizar puntualmente porque estos dos últimos días han sido un poco duros.   
> También me alegra haber terminado con casi toda la parte narrativa del anime. ¡Dios, no me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de novelar doce capítulos XD! Por eso, cuando terminé de escribir este cap me sentí muy orgullosa XDD, aunque queda la exhibición y un epílogo, o al menos esos son mis planes. Seguramente, estaré todo el fin de semana previo a Nochebuena escribiendo XD   
> En cuanto al uso del "monólogo interior" de Otabek en el cap, no sé, volviendo a ver el anime, me gustan cómo lo usan para imprimir ritmo y épicidad in crescendo en los últimos del capítulo doce. Me pareció que se podía aplicar a lo que hace Viktor, precisamente porque aparece en las escenas en las que él sale. En fin, espero que haya quedado bien.  
> Y bueno, tras esto: Muchas gracias por leer, a pesar de lo largo que es, y que ya no sé si sale rentable el esfuerzo, muchas ganas por los kudos. Nos queda poco tiempo juntos ya y espero que sea agradable para ustedes hasta el final.   
> ¡Hasta la semana que viene, mucha suerte a los estudiantes y nos vemos para el cumpleaños de Viktor!


	42. De la esperanza nacerá la eternidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el triunfo del amor, Viktor y Yuuri se regocijan en su reconciliación, mientras se enfrentan a un futuro incierto pero prometedor.

-Comprenderá que lo que plantea es altamente irregular -protestaba la voz, gangosa e irritada, al otro lado de la línea.- Es más, no tenemos constancia de que se haya hecho jamás.

Aquella observación no sólo no desanimó a Viktor, sino que inflamó aún más su espiritu rebelde. Tenía la contestación perfecta preparada en la punta de lengua. 

-Entonces supongo que no habrá ninguna regla que lo prohíba expresamente, ¿cierto?-respondió con un tono altanero maquillado de falsa cordialidad.- Que no se haya hecho antes, no significa que no se pueda hacer en absoluto. 

Viktor se complació en escuchar como el presidente de la ISU se limitaba a suspirar de exasperación. Al excampeón, le importaba poco el estado de agotamiento al que estaba empujando a aquel mandatario. Después de todo, con las alegrías que Viktor hubiera cosechado para el patinaje en el pasado, casi se podía decir que se lo debía. 

-Ya sabe que me encanta sorprender.- apostilló travieso. 

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Usted gana! Pero prepárese para firmar una montaña de papeleo. Y no quiero oír ninguna queja si finalmente no da a basto. 

-¡No se preocupe!- respondió Viktor alegre.- Envíeselo todo a Yakov Feltsman y gustosamente se lo firmaré todo. En cuanto llegué a San Petersburgo, claro...

Y tras haber conseguido lo que quería colgó dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Una medalla de plata resplandecía bajo la lamparita en la mesilla de noche de aquel hotel. 

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar una ingente cantidad de vapor, y cubierta por él, como si se tratara de su manto, emergió la figura de Yuuri. Viktor sonrió como solo aquel chico podía hacerle sonreír. Esta vez iba ataviado únicamente con una toalla blanca anudada a aquellas magníficas caderas, secándose el cabello negro con otra más pequeña y echándolo hacia atrás, enfatizando con la pulcritud blanquecina de la tela, sus rasgos más exóticos y morenos. Yuuri se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, con la confianza que le daba todo un mundo de experiencias y emociones compartidas. ¡Y pensar que sólo unos meses antes, aquel muchacho se habría negado a dormir en la misma habitación! 

-¿Ya les has llamado? -preguntó al observar el celular que Viktor tenía a su lado. 

-Así es- se limitó a decir el ruso, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba tan feliz que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, como si aquel sentimiento fuera demasiado enorme para que un cuerpo humano lo resguardara. 

-¿Y?- insistió el japonés, todavía inquieto por la falta de confirmación. 

La dulzura que aquellas palabras desataron en su garganta casi lo abotargó de placer. 

-Ya es oficial.- anunció.

Miles de estrellas fugaces cruzaron aquel firmamento oscuro, pulido y profundo. Su chico también estaba feliz. A pesar de todo, el abrazo aún le tomó con la guardia baja. 

-¡Entonces vas a volver! -exclamó pletórico.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! 

-Tú mismo me lo pediste.- rió Viktor acariciándole el pelo todavía húmedo.- Por cierto, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos.- le pidió mientras le besaba la sien. 

Yuuri les separó con fuerza, quedando ambas miradas a la distancia de un beso. 

-¡Yo nunca te dije que te dejaría! -se defendió Yuuri con vehemencia.- Fuiste tú quien lo confundió todo. -Viktor le respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente, arqueando sus cejas en un gesto interrogante, solo un poco. Yuuri bajó la mirada azorado por el incipiente rubor de sus mejillas.- Yo nunca... querría hacerte daño. 

Viktor estaba encantado. Aquellos pequeños arrebatos de genio le fascinaban. Le recordaban que bajo aquella sabrosa piel tostada habitaba una majestuosa pequeña bestia con la que danzar. Puso su mano derecha en el nacimiento de la espalda, aquella paradójica curva, para poder manternele estable, para con la izquierda atrapar la mano indefensa. Levantó el anillo para besarlo. 

-Lo sé, solnyshka. Ahora lo sé -cedió.- Pero me asustaste. Temía perderte. 

-No me perderás, Viktor.- prometió aquel ser sincero y tozudo. 

-Bueno, eso me lo tendrás que demostrar.- terció Viktor, besando aquellas carnosas mejillas, ardientes y rojizas como brasas. - ¿Qué se te ocurre que puedes hacer para compensarme por todo ese mal rato? 

Hubo una perturbación en aquel lago insondable poblado por luces misteriosas que eran los ojos de Yuuri, y a Viktor le encantó contemplar aquello. Lo deseaba allí y entonces. 

-Viktor...-titubeó, girando la cabeza.- Yo... debería prepararme para la exhibición de mañana. No tenemos nada pensado y …

Al escuchar aquella tonta excusa, Viktor no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. 

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba? ¡Cerdito tonto! 

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así.- se quejó Yuuri con un adorable mohín. 

Sin hacerle menor caso, Viktor se levantó directo a su parte del armario. 

-No es sólo que no tenga traje. -insistió Yuuri, sin percatarse de las intenciones de Viktor.- Es que ni siquiera hemos pensado en una rutina para la exhibición.¡No tengo ni canción!

-Yo no diría lo mismo. -objetó Viktor, justo antes de revelar aquel elegante amasijo de telas.- De hecho, creo que hay una rutina que conoces de memoria. 

Los ojos rasgados de Yuuri se agrandaron como los de un búho. Era una expresión tan graciosa y adorable que Viktor sintió ganas de volver a reír, pero se reprimió en aras de aquel momento. Se trataba de un traje compuesto por unas sobrios pero elegantes pantalones negros, combinados con una vaporosa chaqueta que combinaba diversos tonos de azul, con el negro en las largas mangas y el amplio pecho y una serie de botones y cintas plateados en hombros y abdomen, a modo de uniforme marino. Y Yuuri, para regocijo de Viktor, lo reconoció en seguida. 

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Viktor con voz cantarina.- La verdad es que siempre he opinado que el azul es tu color. 

-¡Eso es...!- exclamó Yuuri. - Pero... ¿Cuando? 

-Bueno, no sabría decirte. -admitió.- Lo encargué justo después de volver de Moscú. ¿O no me dijiste que querías que te demostrara lo mucho que creía que podías ganar? 

-Es … ¡Precioso! Viktor, yo..., balbuceó Yuuri con el rostro iluminado como una bombilla. 

El ruso se apresuró en guardar la prenda, ocultando tras de si una sonrisa maliciosa.

Además, apenas tienes que practicar mañana.- continuó Viktor.- Bueno, en realidad, deberíamos acordar que pasos damos juntos.

-¿Juntos? -susurró Yuuri.- ¿Viktor? ¿Vas a patinar conmigo? 

-En la misma pista -le confirmó Viktor orgulloso, girándose. Secretamente le envío vibraciones de eterno agradecimiento a la buena de Yuuko con su provechoso vicio por el cotilleo.- Es lo que siempre habías soñado, ¿no? 

Yuuri lo miró conmovido, con las aguas negras de sus ojos agitándose en un baile de luces. Todo el sufrimiento, el miedo, la tensión, las dudas, todo valía la pena si podía contemplar aquella carita de ilusión entonces. 

-Viktor- sollozó Yuuri, emocionado.- No sé qué decir...

Sin ceder en su sonrisa seductora, Viktor se ve acercando sibilinamente a aquella criatura magnífica que se sentaba semidesnuda en su cama. Le alzó el rostro, tocando delicadamente el jugoso labio inferior con su pulgar. 

-Di que te gusta tanto que harás lo que te pida para compensármelo.- le susurró dulcemente.-¿Vale, cerdito?

-¡Viktor! -se volvió a quejar Yuuri.- ¡Ya estás otra vez!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- rió Viktor abrazándole con tal ímpetu que lo echó sobre el colchón.- ¡Los cerditos son inteligentes, graciosos y adorables!

-Pero cuando tú me pusiste ese mote fue porque estaba gordo.- contrapuso Yuuri disgustado.

-E incluso entonces estabas precioso -confesó Viktor con la voz derritiéndose en el recuerdo, acariciando aquella maraña de pelo negro.- Me moría de ganas de por devorar aquella tripita tan linda. ¿Qué debería llamarte entonces, eh?- preguntó Viktor al oído.- ¿Solnyshka? ¿Malysh? ¿Milyj? ¿Me dejarás que te peine mañana como tanto me gusta, krasavchik? ¿Qué dices, daragoj?”

A través solo del cuero cabelludo, Viktor pudo notar cómo la temperatura del japonés se incrementaba, y esa revelación hizo que sus ansías le atenazaran 

-Viktor...-rogó. 

-Vamos, moy malen'kiy prints (mi pequeño príncipe)- le pidió Viktor con la voz desbordada de lujuria. Con total premeditación y alevosía, Viktor bajó la mano traviesa para asir aquella modesta pero robusta montaña que se estaba elevando bajo la toalla. 

-Sólo yo sé lo fuerte y masculino que puedes llegar a ser.

Viktor vertió aquella rotunda afirmación con el cuidado que se le suele dedicar a los venenos más tóxicos y viscosos, esperando paciente a que cumplieran su cometido: él era una bruja malvada y aquel valiente príncipe azul debería darle su merecido. Viktor comenzó a besar la palpitante piel del cuello. Sus labios terminaron rodando por todo el pecho, cálido y agitado sin desviarse de su ilícito propósito. Deshizo el nudo con la ceremoniosa de quien abre el cofre de un tesoro, liberando la virilidad furiosa y palpitante de Yuuri. Su perfume, sugerente y pérfido, terminó por enloquecerlo. 

-Hazme tuyo una noche más.- imploró, al borde del descontrol.

Todo el cuerpo de Yuuri se arqueó cuando Viktor besó aquel turgente y caliente pedazo de carne. Pronto este empezó a bombear rabioso en el interior de su mejilla, mientras Viktor disfrutaba de aquel anhelando sabor salado colmando su boca y lengua hasta atragantarle. Quería tomar aquella fuerza iracunda con todo su ser. Mientras tanto, Yuuri saturaba el aire con aquellos sonoros jadeos, teñidos de profunda lascivia.   
Pronto, Viktor sintió el dolor de la mano de Yuuri aferrándose a sus delicados cabellos casi plateados. Con la crueldad que le caracterizaba, Viktor decidió incrementar el ritmo, cerciorándose de no dejar ni un solo ápice de aquella tirante y dura piel sin saborear, hasta que el volcán entró en erupción, rociándolo con un río de amarga lava blanquecina. Viktor, sediento, se aseguró de tragarla toda. 

Así, cuando Viktor estaba relamiéndose gustoso, contemplando satisfecho su obra,Yuuri yacía sobre la cama gimoteando entre los residuos de su extiguida pasión. De pronto, Yuuri se incorporó con la celeridad eléctrica e imprevisible propia de sus arrebatos, pillando desprevenido a un arrodillado Viktor y obligándolo a tumbarse bajo él sobre el colchón. 

-¡Muy bien! ¡ Tú te lo has buscado!- dictaminó Yuuri completamente encendido.- ¡A partir de aquí, no pienso controlarme!

Viktor aprobó aquella decisión posando sus manos en la redondeada espalda del asiático, acariciando con sus dedos, los cortos cabellos de la nuca. 

-¡Sí!- apremió entusiasmado.- ¡Destrózame!

Entonces, se unió en un beso feroz, como si en una lucha hambrienta, quisieran arrebatarse el aire el uno al otro hasta la asfixia. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron rasposas, húmedas y almibaradas, ahogándolos en una sinfonía en gemidos. Pronto, Viktor fue dolorosamente consciente de la punzante suma de deseo que se había acumulado inhiesta en su bajo vientre. Su interior, una parte de si que había permanecido intocable antes de que Yuuri le mostrara de primera mano los placeres de ser dominado, pulsaba con ansiedad por ser colmado. Yuuri pareció percatarse de sus urgencias. 

Empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, remplazando la tela con pícaros mordiscos y lametones. Bajo la lengua de Yuuri, los pezones de Viktor se abrieron como dos capullos de rosa, radiantes por las atenciones recibidas, algo que el ruso celebró con sonoros ronroneos. Mientras tanto, su fervorosa sangre iba ciñéndole la carne con tenacidad incrementada. La lengua de Yuuri terminó por enredarse en el bambuleante ombligo de Viktor, quien no pudo evitar jadear ante la caricia, así como temblar de expectación cuando el japonés le quitó lentamente el cinturón. Las manos, todavía titubeantes de Yuuri, se adentraron en la intimidad de su ropa interior, para tomar aquel amasijo de pasión que se había ido edificando desde que este empezara a agasajarle. 

Yuuri se limitó a tocar la punta divertiéndose en los gorjeos que provocaba en su amante, para después pasar a retirar toda la ropa de esa zona. Una lengua ardiente y lúbrica se cebó con el sensible orificio de Viktor, que vibró de placer ante el contacto. Viktor gorjeó, prácticamente cantó de puro placer, pues su deseo estaba próximo a verse satisfecho. Dejó que la lengua de Yuuri le forzara, dilatando su golosa entrada que luego recibiría los impacientes dedos, aventurase curiosos cada vez más profundo en su vientre. Viktor quiso dejarse hacer, esperar a que Yuuri se adentrase por fin en él, pero el ansía lo dominó. Lo quería ahora. 

Con un gesto rápido, tumbó al japonés para montarle. Cuando por fin lo sintió llenándole, su cuerpo se tensó de puro gozo y alivio. Volvió a sollozar encantado. Yuuri estaba clavado en él, pugnaba por llegar a su núcleo más profundo y sagrado. 

Así, aquel enérgico muchacho hizo prueba de su bravura, reaccionando rápido. Se incorporó de manera que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama, enganchados uno en el otro, con sus rostros a la distancia de una respiración. Se dio prisa en utilizar su hambrienta boca para torturar los erectos pezones de Viktor, degustándolos lentamente. Tomó las caderas de Viktor, ajustándolas sabiamente a las suyas, antes de dar por iniciado su implacable baile. Viktor le correspondió abrazándose a él como a una tabla de salvación en aquella desesperada perdición, ciñendo sus piernas a la espalda del japonés. Viktor siempre adoró las caderas de Yuuri, desde el primer momento en que pudo verlo en persona, pero nunca pudo imaginar que estas pudieran moverse con semejante grado de maestría, asentando como envite con astucia, internándose tan profundamente como cabría esperarse, volviéndole completamente loco. 

En poco tiempo, la mente de Viktor se convirtió en una tormenta de fuegos artificiales debajo de sus párpados, sobre todo cuando, desafiando la flexibilidad del cuerpo humano , Yuuri colocó una de sus marmóreas piernas sobre su redondeado hombro con el cruel objetivo de reventar su núcleo de placer. Viktor se debatió entre los azotes de un deleite demasiado persistente y enorme para ser comprendido. Era la rendición absoluta o la muerte: no había otras opciones. Su cuerpo optó, por pura supervivencia, rendirse a Yuuri, cayendo entre sus brazos como un pelele sin vida, completamente complacido. Supo por el escozor que brotaba de su interior, que Yuuri también había cedido a su exuberante convergencia, vaciándose dentro de él. 

-Yuuri- jadeó Viktor mientras tanteaba con sus manos en busca de su rostro.- ¡Oh, luybimij!

-Dios, Viktor- resolló Yuuri.- Me has apretado tanto. 

-Te quiero- sollozó Viktor acurrucándose en los brazos de Yuuri.- Te quiero. 

-Yo también te quiero.- declaró Yuuri conmovido, mientras le tomaba de la mano.- Siempre te he querido. 

La imagen de Yuuri parado sobre el hielo en la oscuridad, mientras Viktor lo observaba a escondidas era copo un copo de nieve. Se veía única entre la inmensidad, pero Viktor temía que si alargaba el brazo aquello se desvanecería, estropeado y mancillado para siempre. Así había sido al principio con Yuuri, acercarse a él sin el mimo adecuado había dado lugar a terribles resultados. De esa manera, Viktor, enfundado en su antiguo traje de glorias pasadas, ahora se limitaba a esperar su turno, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo. 

Entonces, la luz de los focos se despertó, tiñendo a Yuuri de tonos violáceos. Aún incluso cuando estaban anunciando su nombre y su puesto, aquel muchacho asiático permaneció con los ojos cerrados, en una actitud anhelante y paciente, tan sabia como indefensa. Como si de un bello príncipe durmiente, las delicadas notas parecieron activarle como un bailarín de juguete cuando se abre una caja de música. Así, al iniciarse aquel lento lamento, Yuuri levantó la cabeza lánguidamente, y con un ademán echó todo su peso hacia atrás, para rotar y empezar a tomar impulso para el primer salto. La expresión dolorida que su expresivo rostro esgrimió sólo parecía corresponderse a la que él mismo había escenificado hacía un año, pero Viktor sabía que, en el caso de Yuuri, en realidad le servía para intentar huir de aquella sensación de fracaso, aquel vacío que había querido llenar con comida y autocompasión. Por su parte, pretendía exorcizar su paralizante soledad, aquel abismo inmensurable al que él mismo se había empujado. ¿Se habrían percatado de ello sus almas? ¿Habrían sentido por eso, aquella electricidad que les llevaba a salvarse mutuamente? 

"Sento una voce che piange lontano, anche tu sei stato forte abbandonato."

(Siento una voz que llora a lo lejos, ¿Acaso te han abandonado?) 

En una onda de movimientos pendulares de brazos, Yuuri se arrodilló grácilmente, para volver a levantarse y tomar impulso. Por fin, alzó el vuelo realizando aquel salto que tantas pasiones levantó entre el público, con la facilidad de un niño que no se toma en serio sus propios gestos. Siguió avanzando por la pista como un grácil pétalo, torneando sus brazos con su bien edificada y emotiva habilidad de bailarín.   
El siguiente salto fue un flip, el mismo que tanto los había unido en el pasado, el mismo que ahora Yuuri realizaba ocultando astutamente, aquella milagrosa coincidencia entre ambos. 

“ E inizio a prepararmi. Adesso fa' silenzio.”

(Y comienzo a prepararme. Ahora, quédate en silencio.)

La audiencia, completamente sumergida en aquella sinfonía de belleza y sensibilidad que sólo yuuri era capaz de proyectar, simplemente aplaudió agradecida, y Yuuri les correspondió adelantando sus brazos hacia ella, como aguardando el abrazo de la masa. Sin embargo, no era ellos a quién esperaba en silencio. Finalmente, Yuuri retomó parte de la energía que había proyectado hacia el exterior para sí mismo, y la uso para alzarse en su cuádruple toe-loop. Esa firma era la señal que Viktor estaba esperando. 

Se acercó raudo para reunirse cuanto antes con su amante, concentrándose en el fulgor azabache de sus brillantes ojos, esperando no verse demasiado delatado por el amor que los poseía a ambos. Por su parte, el público bramó ante su inesperada aparición tanto o más de lo que Viktor había previsto, pues muchas veces no hay más que darle a la gente lo que esta ansía secretamente. 

Viktor se acercó cuidadosamente a él y conforme lo iba haciendo, la belleza de Yuuri, la misma cuya fuente antes le resultaba tan ilocalizable se iba volviendo más transparente. Pequeño, tierno delicado pero de una fortaleza concentrada. Colocó lentamente la mano derecha sobre aquellas prodigiosas caderas que tantas alegrías le habían dado ya, procurando no ejercer una presión que lo desequilibrase, mientras con la izquierda tomaba la derecha de Yuuri. Este giró alejándose de él, sin soltar por ello para mano que aún lo conectaba con Viktor, tan lejos y tan cerca, pero siempre unidos, respetando el espacio que ambos necesitaban para ser ellos mismos y además parte de una unidad, tal y como habían aprendido. En seguida, Yuuri se colocó delante de él y Viktor sujetó una vez más sus caderas, para levantarlo, ayudándole a girar en el aire, de modo que ambos volvieran a quedar cara a cara, abrazados. Sin soltarle, sin dejar de mirarle, Yuuri se aferró a su hombro, al mismo tiempo que Viktor lo dejaba arrastrar los patines por el hielo, responsabilizándose de su peso y de su estabilidad. 

En ese momento, la letra de la canción, cantada en esta nueva versión también por una voz de soprano, venía a resumir los temores que habían atormentado a Viktor durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. 

“Stammi vicino. Non te andare. Ho paura di perderti.”  
(Quédate conmigo. No te vayas. Tengo miedo de perderte.)

En esta ocasión, fue Yuuri quién le ayudó a levantarse, girando hasta ponerse a su altura,como dos hebras del mismo hilo entrelazadas, manteniendo aquellas tiernas flechas de obsidiana fijas en los ojos de Viktor. Y se alejó otra vez, dejando el suficiente espacio como para que Viktor pudiera acariciarle la barbilla, mientras la mano izquierda de Yuuri se posó con la suavidad de un aleteo en la mejilla de Viktor. A veces lejos, a veces cerca, pero siempre se mantenían conectados. El ruso cerró los ojos instintivamente, para intentar disfrutar de aquel contacto lo máximo posible, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, tuvo el placer de contemplar aquellos océanos oscuros puros y cristalinos, que eran los ojos de Yuuri. Y entonces, Yuuri se apartó de él, una vez más, volteándose para quedar de espaldas a él, en aquella eterna y dulce batalla que era su tira y afloja particular. 

De esta forma, Viktor lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él, colocándolo justo delante suyo, de espaldas a él, para tomar fuerza y levantarlo una última vez por las axilas. Yuuri se dejó hacer confiado, pues ambos patinaban como dos entidades que habían aprendido a respetar los límites y requisitos de la otra, en una gravitación armoniosa. 

A continuación, una vez que los patines de Yuuri hubieran retornado al hielo, se separaron, no sin antes dedicarse una mirada cómplice, para entrar en el vórtice de piruetas llevadas a cabo con una sincronía casi magnética. 

Así mismo, Viktor se abrió de brazos, exponiendo su espalda a la gravedad, con los ojos cerradas de quien no teme dejarse caer. Su fe fue recompensada, cuando Yuuri vino a sostenerle, pues Viktor sabía que podía apoyarse en él, como el japonés se apoyaba en él. Se engancharon sin enredarse en un nuevo baile, girando en el hielo como dos hojas al viento que tienen la fortuna de coincidir en su vuelo. 

“Le tue mani, le tue jambe” (Tus manos, tus piernas) 

“Le mie mani, le mie jambe” (Mis manos, mis piernas) 

“E i battiti del cuore si fondono tra loro” (El latir de nuestros corazones se funden uno en el otro)

 

¿Cuántas veces se habían unido ya Yuuri y él en cuerpo y alma? ¿Cuántas veces se unirían en el futuro? 

Los anillos brillaron un instante bajos los focos. A un buen entendedor, aquella prueba bastaba.

 

“Partiamo insieme. Ora sono pronto.”

(Partimos juntos. Ahora estoy listo) 

Terminaron la actuación girando sobre sí mismos, como dos peonzas que se enlazaban milagrosamente, tanto es así que Viktor apenas se hizo sabedor de ello. Como le había ocurrido en años, fue el aplauso del público quién le alertó del final. Dedicó una última y jadeante mirada de amor a Yuuri y ambos, tras saludar al entregado público, avanzaron hacia la valla. Después de haber obrado tan bella exhibición, debían dejarle sitio al ganador del oro. 

 

Viktor solo había empezado a recuperar la respiración, cuando una fantasmal presencia casi le hace perderla de nueva. Supuestamente, tendría que tratarse de Yuri Plisetsky, el niño irritante y presuntuoso repleto de emociones y hormonas a punto de estallar, o al menos eso debía ser teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que las galas de exhibición normalmente funcionaban: dejando los oros para el final. Sin embargo, el singular atuendo que llevaba, era de todo menos aquello que se podía esperar de un patinador artístico. 

Llevaba unos claustrofóbicos pantalones pitillos de cuero negro que delineaban la finura de sus largas piernas zancudas. Los patines iban también a juego, pues eran también negros si bien estaban recubiertos por hileras de brillos dorados. La parte superior de aquel conjunto era todavía menos discreta. Llamaba especialmente la atención, dado su chillón colorido, la chaqueta, de un tono de rosa fuerte, casi púrpura, rematado por los puños y el cuello en color violeta. 

Como si esto no fuera suficiente, la cegadora prenda estaba recubierta por rayas de purpurina también dorada. El peinado y los complementos no se quedaban atrás en aquel reinado de la cacofonía. Llevaba el flequillo rubio sujeto en una suerte de mini moño que despejaba su frente pero dejaba la media melena caer. Sobre sus ojos había colocado unas gafas de sol también ataviadas con detalles dorados, que además cubrían un profuso maquillaje, tan dramático como intimidante. En sus manos había colocado mitones que al igual que los patines eran de cuero con adornos dorados, mientras que en su cuello relucía un crucifijo, también dorado, tal vez demasiado pesado para un cuello aparentemente tan delgado. 

Era intenso, teatral, excesivo hasta lo vulgar. Totalmente, Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Cómo demonios le habían dejado salir así? Aquella ropa era un atentado a todo lo que Lilia consideraba bueno y hermoso en este mundo. Entonces, una faldita negra y una corona de rosas azules cruzaron sus recuerdos, y Viktor lo entendió todo. Al parecer, todos lo jóvenes sentían la necesidad de rebelarse como si solo ellos tuvieran la primicia de aquel acto. 

Cuando Plisetsky se había colocado en el centro de la pista, los focos se encendieron ruidosamente irradiando aquel insulto roquero al buen gusto. Un riff de guitarra rasgó el aire. Movió la cabeza de forma abrupta, como si le hubieran pulsado un botón de encendido oculto. Giró y aprovechando uno de los silencios entre las notas, desprendiendo la escarcha del hielo. A continuación, con un gesto decidido, alargó la mano para llevárselas a las gafas. Se las bajó para exhibir una mirada desafiante. Después, se dio impulso para empezar a girar, mientras la pieza de rock continuaba con aquel riff envuelto en silencios que no terminaba de desencadenar una melodía. 

Volvió a pararse en seco, ante el público, y esta vez, se arrodilló ligeramente, ayudándose de la gravedad para hacer caer su ostentosa chaqueta. En mitad de la pista, unos delgados hombros, blancos como la porcelana, quedaron expuestos, como regalo para las fans. Tiró de su brazo para volver a colocar la chaqueta en su sitio y acto seguida, comenzó a correr por la pista, conforme el ritmo iba enloqueciendo, tomando impulso para un espectacular salto de los suyos que lo catapultó al otro lado de la pista. Después de prácticamente acariciarse a sí mismo con otro movimiento de baile, afortunadamente, mucho menos explícito que los de Chris, Yuri entró en un ciclo de piruetas que resultaron casi un alarde de flexibilidad juvenil, llegando a rasgar rabiosamene el hielo con el filo del patín derecho. Finalmente, tomó dicho patín para completar la pirueta, transformándola en una Bielman, alzando su larga y fibrosa pierna más allá de lo que sería anatómicamente sensata. 

Cuando terminó, utilizó la inercia restante para quitarse por fin su chaqueta, que quedó abandonada en el hielo. De esta manera, dejó a la vista una camiseta, que realmente era poco más que un saco negro cubierto por una X grisácea, un trozo de tela rasgada sin mangas que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su espalda, totalmente ineficaz a la hora de cubrir su delgado y fibroso cuerpo. 

Yuri tomó velocidad a lo largo de la pista, a través de un comedido Ina Bauer, que luego derivaría en su flamante Salchow. Así, al tiempo que el cantante emitía otro de sus radicales chillidos, Yuri se adentró en una ágil secuencia de pasos, imbuida de rabia adolescente, que se vio interrumpida con una atrevido salto spagat aéreo. 

Llegó girando hacia una de las esquinas de la pista, y en eso momento, los focos revelaron a un inesperado invitado. Allí estaba: ataviado con una chupa de cuero, una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos mitones mucho más discretos que los de Yuri. Apoyaba la espalda sobre la valla y resguardaba su peso sobre los antebrazos, con una actitud chulesca digna de un extra de Grease.

Viktor parpadeó... ¿Ese era ...Otabek Altin? ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ahí? ¿Cuándo había llegado?  
Mientras tanto, el kazajo le ofrecía una mirada retadora y varonil al jovencito que se dirigía a toda velocidada hacia él. 

Yuri pareció aceptar el desafío, quitándose las gafas, mientras se paraba en seco. Las arrojó a las gradas, donde un afortunado grupo de Yuri Angels se abalanzó sobre ellas como si de un ramo de novia se tratara. Acto seguido, el rebelde ruso presentó su mano derecha a Otabek, quien le quitó el brillante mitón de un fuerte tirón. Haciendo un uso astuto y efectista del giro, el muchacho rubio colocó el mitón sobrante bajo el gaznate de Otabek, quien se lo arrancó gustoso con los dientes, en una gesto que rezumaba coqueteo explícito y tensión sexual no resuelta. Viktor no pudo evitar suspirar mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. 

Quien dijiera que esos dos eran solo amigos es que estaba ciego. 

Yuri se apartó de Otabek tan súbitamente como había llegado hasta él. Recorrió de nueva la pista con la energía del doble pedal de batería golpeando los altavoces. Cuando llegó a uno de los extremos, se dio la vuelta, y adueñándose de la velocidad que había conseguido, se dejó deslizar sobre el hielo, agachándose y arqueando provocativamente su espalda, de modo que la inercia y el movimiento prácticamente desnudaran su enjuto y marmóreo pecho. 

Debía ser el mejor día de la vida de todas aquellas Yuri Angels que había logrado asistir a la exhibición, aunque Viktor sabía que si todo lo anterior no hubiera bastado, aquella última visión habría conseguida definitivamente que la elegante y refinada Lilia deshaciera su cuidado moño para tirarse de los pelos. No, aquello no tenía pinta de haber sido aprobado por el bueno de Yakov, para nada. Seguramente, a Yurio le esperaría una buena reprimenda cuando saliera de la pista, pero Viktor sabía, por lo que recordaba de su propia juventud, que al chiquillo no le importaría lo más mínimo. 

Tan habilidosamente como se había arrodillado, Yuri volvió a emerger, levantando los brazos, para después volver a caer sobre un spagat flexionado, estirando la pierna izquierda y apoyándose en la trasera, para volver a incorporarse casi mágicamente. A partir de ese momento, se concentró en volver a ganar velocidad para terminar en otra magistral secuencia de saltos que hizo las delicias de los asistentes. Tras esto, Yuri volvió a otra espectacular sesión de piruetas, de tal modo que nadie se percató de lo inquieto que parecía Otabek en su lado de valla. 

Así, cuando la actuación llegaba a su fin, los focos volvieron a enfatizar la presencia del kazajo, quien, con su dedo índice emulando casi infantilmente una pistola, disparó sobre un indefenso Yuri. Aquella joven promesa del patinaje puso sello final a una actuación , ya de por si espectacular, del modo más imprevisible y revolucionario posible: yaciendo “muerto” sobre el hielo. El público aplaudió a rabiar, incluido un más que impresionado, Yuuri Katsuki. 

Viktor sonrió, conmovido por el sincero entusiasmo de su ahora prometido. Se acercó lentamente a él, de manera que pudiera hablarle tranquilamente al oído. 

-Me parece que nuestro pequeño se ha hecho mayor, cariño.- bromeó.

Y Yuuri le correspondió con su maravillosa risa. 

La sala engañaba con su tamaño. Dado su bajo techo, parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era en realidad. Sin embargo, se abría al exterior con un gran ventanal, haciendo que la vista de los presentes se oxigenara con los neones nocturnos y las precoces decoraciones navideñas que engalonaban Barcelona. Viktor alabó la simpleza minimalista de los decoradores, quienes habían conseguido una sensación de intimidad con la combinación de luces tenues, espacios abiertos y un elegante suelo de oscuro roble. Aquello contrastaba por completo con la fastuosidad antigua, casi zarina, del salón de Sochi. Eso era algo Viktor apreciaba en gran medida, pues aquella noche, ¡gracias a Dios!, no podía ser más distintas al año pasado. 

¡El año pasado! 

Las cosas habían cambiando tan radicalmente que casi daba vértigo mirar hacia atrás. Hace un año, no conocía a Yuuri. Bueno, se había dado cuenta de que existía, pero sólo lo veía como un apetecible cachito de carne con el que ayudarse a digerir su propia miseria. No sabía que podría existir un ser humano tan complejo, fascinante y complejo como él. No sabía que alguien pudiera salvárle de esas maneras.

¡Y Yuuri! ¡Andaba borracho por las esquinas, desafiando sin ton ni son a un duelo de baile a cualquier extraño! Aunque... tal y como demostró entonces, si había alguien capaz de ganar dicho enfrentamiento ebrio, para después contonearse en una barra americana como si nada, ese era su Yuuri , con sus fabulosas y bien cimentadas habilidades de bailarín. 

Ahora, aquel maravilloso desastre humano estaba completamente sobrio, hablando con su incombustible amigo Phichit, estrenando el traje azul marino que Viktor le había regalado, atreviéndose a ser todo lo encantador y sociable que sus deliciosas maneras niponas le dejaban ser. Porque Yuuri podía ser totalmente seductor si se atrevía, y Viktor, testigo de primera mano de todo ello, se contentaba con mirarle a lo lejos, dejándole el espacio que este, como un buen vino, necesitaba al abrirse, opinando secretamente, que si había una luz resplandeciente aquella velada, ese era su chico. Su elegida soledad duró poco. 

-Te veo un poco apático, mon ami- observó con condescendencia una voz amiga.

A su lado, como si de una aparición mariana se tratase, había surgido Chris, con su traje gris oscuro combinado, de modo relajado e informal, con una camiseta solo un poco más clara, sosteniendo una recatada copa de champán. 

-¡Ah, Chris! -saludó Viktor, apartado del devenir de sus pensamiento.- ¡No te preocupes! Sólo quería pensar un poco, con tranquilidad. 

-Suponía que te pasarías la noche revoloteando empalagosamente alrededor de ton choux-choux.- replicó Chris con aire irónico, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. 

-Viktor arqueó las cejas con cinismo, al reconocer la provocación, pero decidió no entrar en aquel juego.   
No. A Yuuri hay que dejarle de vez en cuando a su aire. -le explicó.- Aunque a mí sí me extraña verte tan controlado. ¿Qué sorpresa nos tiene preparada la Federación Suiza para este año?

-Ninguna, me temo.- suspiró Chris irritado, para después darle un comedido paladeo a su bebida.- Ni te imaginas la bronca que me echaron los jefazos.

-¡Sí que me la imagino! -rió Viktor sarcástico.- ¡Como que el presidente de la ISU me ha amenazado formalmente con enterrarme en burocracia!

-¡Esos viejos no tienen sentido del humor!- protestó Chris, antes de percatarse de lo que aquello implicaba.- ¡Pero, espera! ¡Eso significa que ya es oficial! ¿No? ¡Regresas!

-Así es.- confirmó Viktor con una sonrisa relajada y discreta.

-No pienses que me voy a apiadar de ti, solo porque te hayas tomado un año de vacaciones.- le advirtió arrogante el suizo.   
Más bien al contrario, mon ami. -refutó Viktor, no menos orgulloso.- Sólo espero que intentes seguirme el ritmo.   
-¡Oh, por favor!- se quejó Chris casi indignado, para después clavar su mirada calculadora en el resto de asistentes.- Ese chico tailandés es toda una ricura. 

-¡Chris! ¡Ya vale! -le reprendió Viktor.- Te recuerdo que tu novio sigue en la sala. 

-¡Venga ya!- se ofendió Chris.- Sólo digo que es un chico agradable, que, además, comparte mi pasión por los cotilleos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en un futuro me sea útil tenerlo entre mis contactos. 

-El problema es lo amplia que es tu definición de contacto. -señaló Viktor con una risilla malévola.

-Mon chér ami - terció Chris, con su habitual mueca de enfado.- Me duele que insistas en desconfiar de mi. Deberías saber que soy un hombre reformado, como tú. 

-Claro que sí, campeón.- concedió Viktor nuevamente irónico.- Venga, si quieres nos acercamos y hablas con él, pero sólo si prometes que te comportarás. No quiero a cierto hombretón despechado tras mi cabeza.

-Seré un angelito.- prometió Chris.

-Hechos son amores.- le recordó Viktor, antes de arrebatarle su copa de champán y bebérsela delante de sus narices. 

Cuando llegaron hasta los jóvenes asiáticos, estos tardaron en notar las nuevas presencias, entretenidos por una conversación que parecía tan misteriosa como absorbente. 

-¡Buenas noches, caballeros!- saludó Chris galante.- ¿Interrumpimos algo?

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Chris! -le respondió Yuuri con una adorable sonrisa.- Sólo hablábamos. 

-¿Sabías que Yuuri se va a mudar a San Petersburgo con Viktor?- le interrumpió Phichit con los ojos resplandecientes.- ¿No es emocionante?

-¡No tenía ni idea! -exclamó Chris.- Viktor, ¿Por qué no me has comentado algo tan importante?- se acercó un momento para susurrrale al oído a su amigo.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡El chaval es una mina! 

Ante aquella inesperada invasión, Yuuri se puso a la defensiva, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. 

-¡Pero es que no está decidido todavía!- repuso.

-Es verdad- le ayudó Viktor.- Aún nos falta cerrar algunos detalles. Por ahora, pasaremos las navidades en casa de los padres de Yuuri y desde ahí iremos decidiendo cómo proceder.- Entonces, se volvió hacia su amante.- Solnyshka, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber antes de que Phichit exhiba toda nuestra vida privada?

-Solnyshka...- canturreó Phichit burlón en voz baja. 

-¡No te rías! -protestó Yuuri, azorado.- ¡Es sexy!

-Hay vino tinto español si no te apetece el champán.- insistió Viktor, cabelleroso. 

-Deberías traerme otra copa a mi, ya que te has bebido la mía.- le echó en cara Chris. 

-¡Viktor! -le riñó Yuuri para su sorpresa.- ¡No deberías beber, ni yo tampoco! ¡No quiero volver a liarla como lo hice el año pasado, ni que tú montes el numeríto de China! ¡Ninguno de los dos es buen bebedor! ¡Y punto! 

-¡Cierto! -señaló Phichit.- Aún recuerdo cuando tiraste tu ropa interior sobre el pelo de Guang Hong Ji. Creo que el pobre aún no se ha recuperado del susto. 

-¿En serio?- preguntó Chris a Phichit entre murmullos. 

-¿Slip negro? ¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad?- comentó Phichit falsamente consternado. 

-Espero que no te importe darme los detalles...-aventuró Chis emocionado.

-Si me dices tu cuenta de Instagram, será como si hubieras estado ahí.- prometió Phichit, orgulloso. 

-Ahora era Viktor quién estaba avergonzado.

-¿En serio hice eso? -se escandalizó Viktor.- Yuuri, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Bueno, estábamos ocupados con otras cosas.- se excusó Yuuri.

-¿Ocupados como ayer cuando no salisteis de la habitación hasta el medio día?- inquirió un malicioso Phichit. 

La cara de Yuuri se bañó de un adorable rojo farolillo. 

-Bueeenoooo- intentó objetar, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. 

-Ya contarás.- recordó Chris. 

-Ya sabes que sí.- volvió a prometer Phichit, tapándose la boca traviesamente.

-En serio, una auténtica mina.- repitió Chris. 

Entonces, Viktor sacó partido de sus artes de viejo zorro para encontrar la salida al atolladero en que se estaba conviriendo aquella incriminatoria conversación. La halló en un rincón a apartado, casi impreceptible si no era desde su ángulo. Yuri Plisetsky, vestido con un apropiado y juvenil traje negro con corbata color salmón oscuro, hablaba animoso y sonriente, con su apreciado Otabek Altin, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un enternecedor color rosado. 

-U ocupados como ese par.- señaló Viktor.

-¿Esos son Yurio y Otabek Altin? -preguntó un miope Yuuri, entrecerrando los ojos en un vano intento de mejorar su vista. 

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo Phichit socarrón.- ¿Desde cuándo se han hecho tan íntimos?

-Ey, ¿Creéis que se darán cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan, como nos damos cuenta nosotros?- aventuró un divertido Chris.

De pronto, Yurio se volvió hacia dónde estaba el grupo, con una mirada de sospecha. Empezó a acercarse a ellos. 

-¡Viene hacia aquí!-advirtió Viktor.- Disimulad. 

Pero lo único que hicieron sus compañeros fue ponerse tensos, como el montón de idiotas frustrantemente obvios que eran. 

-Buenas- saludó Plisetsky desapasionadamente. 

-Buenas noches, Yurio.- respondió Viktor.- ¿Qué tal te va con tu novio? 

Ante aquella sorprendente pregunta, las mejillas antes sonrosadas de Yurio se tornaron de un furioso rojo Paprika. 

-¿Qué?-contestó todavía sin terminar de reaccionar, para después enmascarar su pudor virginal con rabia.- ¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!! BEKA ES UN AMIGO, ¿VALE? ¡¡¡NO ES MI NOVIO!!! ¡¡ A VER SI TE PIENSAS QUE TODOS SON COMO TÚ!!

-¿Beka?- preguntó Yuuri, confuso y torpe. 

-¡Y TÚ!- gritó Yurio, casi apuñalando con su dedo índice a Yuuri.- ¡TODAVÍA TENGO UN ASUNTO PENDIENTE CONTIGO!

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el tierno japonés cada vez más confuso. 

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!- rugió el pequeño tigre ruso.- ¡TE HARÉ MORDER EL POLVO, AQUÍ Y AHORA, COMO TE LO HE HECHO MORDER SOBRE LA PISTA! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA EL DUELO DE BAILE DEFINITIVO!

-¡No se hable más! -anunció Chris.- ¡Iré a por las bebidas!

-¡ Y yo a por el móvil!- avisó Phichit. 

Y así, mientras Yurio se desgañitaba furioso sobre el suelo de madera, y Yuuri defendía su título con destreza y maestría, Viktor agradeció al destino que aquella noche fuera al menos tan divertida como la del año anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad sea dicha, tenía pensado actualizar mucho antes el día de hoy, pero al final resultó que mi reunión familiar se alargó mucho más de lo que había pensado. Lo primero es lo primero, ¿verdad? Aún así, no me gusta incumplir promesas y, por mucho que sé, que muchos estarán ocupados,pero no hay que olvidar que hoy también es el cumpleaños de Viktor.   
> En honor de este día tan particular, les ofrezco mi humilde regalo. El final del fic está casi, casi, casi terminado. Lo más seguro es que esté para antes de Nochevieja. Por ahora, espero que esta larga actualización les guste.   
> No me cansaré de dar las gracias a los que me leen semana a semana y aquellas nobles personas que me agracian con sus kudos. Seguiremos esforzándonos hasta el fina.  
> ¡Felices fiestas!


	43. Epílogo: El siguiente nivel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri se reúnen para empezar su vida en Rusia, ya no sólo como entrenador y pupilo, si no también como rivales... y pareja. Llega el final del fic.

Por mucho que lo amenazara con la mirada, el reloj se negaba a hacer avanzar los minutos más rápido. Movió la pierna inquieto, mientras Makkachin le observaba desde una cierta condescendencia perruna, esta vez, mucho más tranquila y educada que él. Y ahí estaba Viktor Nikiforov, impaciente y emocionado como un niño ante un montón de regalos, incapaz de reprimir su nerviosismo. 

Yuuri y él se habían separado hacía, al menos, un mes, con la excusa de que cada uno pusiera en orden sus asuntos, antes de comenzar su convivencia juntos. Desde entonces, el invierno ruso se había vuelto todavía más cruento sin Yuuri. Viktor había intentado paliar aquella ausencia con actividad. Había reorganizado su apartamento según una idea más o menos aproximada de los gustos de Yuuri, había intentado aprender a cocinar, en vano; y se había centrado en volver a ponerse a tono para competir. 

Pese a ello, el recuerdo de Yuuri se infiltraba en sus pensamientos como una mala hierba imposible de erradicar. Sin él , se volvía total e irremediablemente loco y prueba de ello, era su desesperante estado actual de histeria. Entonces, cuando Viktor creía que le iba a dar un infarto, la megafonía avisó de la llegada del vuelo de Yuuri. Con el corazón a punto de salirse de la garganta, Viktor fue corriendo en su búsqueda, escaneando la cara de los pasajeros como si de una cámara de vigilancia se tratara. Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la esperanza y el aliento, logró captar por el rabillo del ojo, una parca marrón claro que le resultaba terriblemente familiar. 

-¿Viktor?

El ruso se estremeció al reconocer aquella aflautada y tímida voz. ¿Había sido siempre la voz de Yuuri tan dulce y hermosa? Se giró con ella como guía. Un par de hermosos ojos rasgados y oscuros lo observaban expectantes, abiertos como los de una ave nocturna, con la luz bañando delicadamente aquellos lagos centelleantes que contenían un universo entero de pasiones. Las custodiaban una selva de largas y tupidas pestañas, tras unas gafas de montura azul que flotaban sobre las turgentes y sonrosadas mejillas. Los tiernos labios rosáceos y jugosos que remataban aquella pequeña boca de cereza, exhalaban entreabiertos, debajo de aquella naricilla tan bien perfilada. Las cejas, gruesas y pobladas se erguían en una expresión paciente, aguardando alguna reacción por parte del impávido eslavo. Su cuerpo, que Viktor recordaba como delgada y curvilíneo, estaba rabiosamente sepultado entre capas de ropa de abrigo, mientras que de entre el gorro de lana sobresalía una tupida y larga masa de pelo tan negro como desordenado. No había duda posible: ese era su gallardo y precioso príncipe, su rayito de Sol, su solnyshka. 

-¡Yuuri! -susurró Viktor conmovido.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de abrazarle, se quedó mirándole allí parado, como si temiese estropear aquella mágica contemplación con su sola presencia. Su perrita fue mucho más sincera que él, cuando corrió a echarse a los brazos de Yuuri. 

-¡Makkachin! -le saludó Yuuri, mientras procuraba que el cánido no le embadurnara la cara de babas.- ¿Cómo estás, guapísima? ¡Oh, yo también te he echado de menos!

Viktor aprovechó la distracción para acercarse lentamente. 

-Hola.-saludó al fin. 

Los destellos de los opalescentes ojos de Yuuri se incrementaron al reconocer la voz de su amante ruso. La sonrisa, cuando se levantó y le encaró, fue tan tierna como deslumbrante. 

-Hola.-respondió. 

Viktor alargó la mano para rozar solamente la punta iracunda de un mechón rebelde. 

-Te ha crecido el pelo.- observó Viktor a punto de derretirse. 

-Ya, bueno -explicó Yuuri algo avergonzado.- Supongo que tendría que habérmelo cortado, pero estuve tan liado organizándolo todo que se me pasó completamente. ¿Debería cortármelo, verdad? - preguntó el japonés tapándose el feroz flequillo. 

-No- contestó Viktor, sin poder parar de sonreír.- Te queda bien. 

-Gra-gracias.- balbuceó encantadoramente Yuuri, y sus mejillas volvieron a refulgir con aquel rubor tan delicioso. 

-Te he echado de menos.-admitió Viktor al fin. 

-Y yo a ti.- afirmó Yuuri, girando su tinteanente mirada.- Me cuesta casi creer que estés por fin aquí, delante mío. 

¡Oh, Dios Santo! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sumamente adorable? Viktor ardía de ganas de abrazarle, pero, por desgracia, ya no estaban en Japón. Estaban en Rusia, la exigente e intolerante Madre Patria y si quería que ambos salieran vivos del aeropuerto, Viktor tenía que evitar cualquier muestra de afecto en público. Después de todo, él lo había llevado hasta ahí. Ahora, más que nunca, Yuuri era su responsabilidad. Abrevió sólo un poco la distancia y se limitó a apretarle levemente los brazos con las manos, acariciando amorosamente la parca con los pulgares. 

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a por tu equipaje, Yuuri? -sugirió Viktor con la ternura reprimida rebosándole la voz.- ¡Vamonos a casa!   
Y Yuuri, obediente, asintió. 

El tráfico humano a la salida del aeropuerto era insoportable, así que Viktor se apresuró en encontrar un taxi, para que su chico no tuviera que estar demasiado de pie y pudiera descansar cuanto antes. Una vez atrapado uno, Viktor se dedicó a ayudar a colocar el equipaje en el maletero y dar la dirección al conductor, de forma que Yuuri solo tuviera que sentarse y dejarse llevar. El japonés, sin embargo, enseguida protestó alegando que podía ocuparse de todo, él solo, que no hacía falta que Viktor se molestara. En lo que respectaba al ruso, este no se planteó, ni por un instante, hacerle caso. Así, pronto el paisaje, triste y hermoso, de las afueras de San Petersburgo, fue desfilando por las ventanillas. 

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -preguntó Viktor, ya concienciado de tener a su Yuuri a su lado.- Estarás agotado...

-No creas. -negó Yuuri, sin despegar su redondeada nariz de la ventanilla.- He dormido algo en el vuelo, aunque sí estoy algo descentrado. Estar aquí parece irreal.

-Será el jet lag. -precisó Viktor.- Siempre te afecta mucho. No te preocupes. Le he pedido a Yakov que te de un par de días para adaptarte. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué tal les ha sentado que te vengas a vivir aquí? 

Las preguntas se le acumulaban a Viktor en la punta de lengua. Sencillamente, no tenía saliva para enunciarlas todas. 

-Bueno, están bien. -respondió algo apurado Yuuri.- Tan bien como siempre. A mi madre le parece bien. Supongo que desde lo de Detroit se hizo a la idea de no tenerme mucho por casa. ¡Y Mari nos apoya totalmente! ¡Incluso Minako-sensei y los Nishigori! Pero, mi padre... no le gusta que su hijo se vaya. Cree que deberías ser tú el que se mude con nosotros. Yo lo he dicho que también es por el patinaje, que aquí tendré más posibilidades. Está un poco ofendido, pero ya se le pasará. 

-Vaya -se preocupó Viktor. No le apetecía nada tener a ese señor tan entrañable en su contra, sobre todo porque la idea de volver a asentarse en Japón, una vez ambos se retiraran se le había hecho de pronto muy atractiva.- Iremos a verles en primavera para que se queden tranquilos. Veremos los cerezos todos juntos, en familia. 

Yuuri no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando fijamente el paisaje, encerrado de pronto en sí mismo. Viktor casi pudo verlo temblar. Posó rápidamente su mano sobre la suya. Los anillos chocaron por primera vez en meses. Tal y como, Viktor había supuesto, él tampoco se lo había quitado nunca. 

-Ey -le llamó para tranquilizarle.- Sé que da miedo. Es normal: es un país nuevo con un mundo entero de cosas nuevas. Sé que lo sientes. ¡Pero lo vamos a hacer bien! ¿Me oyes? ¡Todo saldrá bien! Te quiero, Yuuri.

El japonés resopló para calmarse y se giró con una sonrisa quebradiza en el rostro. 

-Yo también. -le correspondió.- Yo también te quiero.

-Ejem. 

El carraspeo del taxista lo devolvió a la realidad. Había cometido el error de mantener contacto físico con Yuuri delante de un desconocido, así que Viktor retiró pronto la mano. 

-Oiga señor. -le dijo de pronto el conductor en ruso.- Dígale a su amiguito, el chino, que aquí no queremos a la gentuza de su calaña. A la mínima asquerosidad que vuelvan a hacer los echaré de mi coche de una patada en el trasero. 

Viktor sintió como todo sus músculo se contrajeron de ira, mientras la sangre le hervía en las venas. Le hubiera encantando decirle cuatro cosas a aquel desgraciado, explicarle hasta qué punto Yuuri no formaba parte de ninguna gentuza, que era una persona extraordinaria, muy superior a él, que de hecho si había alguien que no merecía estar en el mundo eran los cabrones metomentodo como él. 

Pero no podía. 

Ahora que estaban en Rusia, Viktor sabía que, si quería proteger a Yuuri, había algunas que no tendría que pasar por alto, para no empeorar la situación. Por mucho que aquella certeza le hiciera retorcerse de rabia. Por desgracia, en aquella ocasión no fue capaz de ocultar su frustración a Yuuri. 

-¿Viktor? ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó este nuevamente alertado por la repentina tensión en su pareja.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
No te preocupes, mi amor.- le aseguró en inglés con la voz repleta de aristas.- No ocurre nada. Sólo un taxista MUY, MUY MALEDUCADO. 

A pesar de la diferencia de idioma, Viktor se esforzó en recalcar esas últimas palabras para que le llegaran al conductor, quien seguía perforándoles con su mirada de odio reflejada en el retrovisor interior. 

Las luces del ascensor parpadeaban mientras Makkachin saltaba alegre sobre las maletas de Yuuri, mientras Viktor observaba a su melancólico príncipe con tristeza. Como cabía esperar de la naturaleza sensible de Yuuri, el incidente del taxi le había afectado. Era comprensible: era la primera vez que Yuuri salía con alguien en toda su vida. En su inusual despreocupación por estos temas, nunca se había planteado si se sentía más atraído por un sexo u otro. 

Por lo que el propio Yuuri le había contado, sólo sabía que había tenido un enamoramiento infantil de Yuuko cuando era muy pequeño, que luego quedó en el olvido cuando descubrió a Viktor con doce años. Teniendo en cuenta esto, lo más probable para Viktor es que Yuuri tuviera un cierto grado de bisexualidad. Él no era como Viktor que había tenido flagrantemente claro que lo suyo eran los hombres. Por si fuera poco, tanto los padres de Yuuri, como muchos de los lugares que había transitado, eran inesperadamente abiertos con las parejas del mismo sexo. Él no había recorrido aquel tortuoso camino que Viktor conocía tan bien. Aquel había sido su primer vistazo a la fea cara de la homofobio y era lógico que fuera tan desconcertante como traumático. 

-Va a ser siempre así, ¿verdad? -gimoteó de súbito, Yuuri.- ¿Esto es lo que has tenido que soportar todo este tiempo? Dios, ahora entiendo porqué estabas nervioso en la Copa Rostelcom. 

Viktor no se sintió con el valor de mentirle. 

-Puede ser peor. -le confesó.- Mucho peor, Yuuri. 

En cuanto, Viktor hubo terminado de exponer tan cruel realidad, el joven asiático se enjuagó con el puño las lágrimas furtivas que comenzaban a asomarle. 

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?- inquirió Viktor, temeroso. 

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, aún con la cara tapada. Makkachin, consciente de la pena de una de sus humanos favoritos, intentó consolarle colocando su cabeza en la rodilla del japonés. 

-No -sollozó.- Es sólo que... no entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien que no me conoce de nada, me odia? ¿Es esto es por lo que has tenido que pasar? 

Viktor tomó aquel puño húmedo con decisión, forzando al muchacho asiático a mirarle. 

-Sí, solnyshka, así es -afirmó con rotundidad.- He tenido que vivir toda mi vida con esta amenaza , y durante mucho tiempo no tuvo sentido. Hasta que te conocí... ¡Tú has hecho que todo el dolor merezca la pena! ¡Sé que será muy duro! ¡ Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado!¡Y te prometo que, si algún día es demasiado para ti, seré el primero en llevarte de vuelta a Japón! Pero yo, por ahora, solo puedo pedirte, egoístamente, que te quedes a mi lado y me ames. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Yuuri respiró profundamente, con los ojos relucientes como perlas en mitad del océano, antes de contestarle. 

-Sí, Viktor- susurró.- Claro que puedo. De hecho, creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. 

-Muchas gracias, solnyshka.- continuó Viktor.- Yo, por mi parte, te hago saber que si alguien llega a tocarte, a hacerte el menor daño, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

El maravilloso sonido de la risa de Yuuri se vio empañado por el timbre del ascensor al llegar a su destino. 

Con fuerzas renovadas, se dirigieron al apartamento, de tal modo que Viktor, al abrir la puerta casi se sintió con un predigitador en mitad de un truco. Yuuri se adentró en él, primero tímido y después exaltado, como si de una inmensa cueva del tesoro se tratara. 

-¿Esta es tu casa? - exclamó.- ¡Es enorme!

-En realidad no es para tanto.- comentó Viktor con falsa modestia, mientras metía las maletas dentro del piso.- Lo que pasa es que en Japón no estáis acostumbrado a tanto espacio. Aquí es casi normal. 

-¡La cocina y el salón están conectados como en un loft! ¡Y mira ese balcón! ¡Es amplísimo y tiene vistas al río!- describió Yuuri emocionado. 

-Eso es cierto.- concedió Viktor un poco sorprendido por tanto entusiasmo. 

Ajeno a él, Yuuri siguió explorando el piso como si se hallara completando una misión de un videojuego fantástico. No sabía que Yuuri pudiera ser tan curioso, pero aquello, lejos de molestar al ruso le conmovió. ¿Cómo enfadarse con su cerdito cuando estaba tan encantado con su nuevo hogar? 

-¡El baño es espectacular! ¡Tienes bañera! ¡Me encanta! ¡Podré darme baños como en casa! ¡No tendré que volver a acostumbrarme a las duchas!- exclamó Yuuri con los ojos resplandecientes de emoción. 

-Me alegra que te guste. Me gustaría agasajarte con aguas termales naturales pero me temo que en esta parte de la ciudad no tienen de eso.- broméo Viktor.- ¿Vienes a ayudarme con tu equipaje y lo metemos en la habitación?

Yuuri asomó la cabeza fuera del baño, con una expresión extrañada. 

-¿Tengo habitación propia? -preguntó. 

-Bueno, no realmente.- respondió Viktor.- Estaba pensando que durmieras en la mía, ya sabes, en mi cama... Es bastante amplia, como una de matrimonio. Y te aseguro que es confortable...

-Vaya...- exhaló Yuuri aparentemente decepcionado. 

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó Viktor.- ¡Creía que habíamos superado lo de dormir juntos! 

-No es eso.- matizó Yuuri andando por el pasillo hasta volver a la habitación principal.- Es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendido. Voy a dormir en tu cama, la de verdad. Es un poco tonto , pero hasta ahora no había caído en algo tan simple. 

Viktor no pudo evitar reír solo un poquito ante semejante arrebato de pureza por parte del japonés. Cansado, se sentó en su mullido y fabuloso sofá, al tiempo que Yuuri se reunía con él. 

-¡Dios! ¡Este sofá! -volvió a gritar Yuuri.- ¡Es súper suave! 

-No te cortes y siéntate. Verás lo cómodo que es.- le invitó Viktor, guiñándole el ojo. 

Yuuri le tomó la palabra y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera entre los cojones con una cara de absoluta satisfacción. 

-¡Es genial! -suspiró, con aquella expresión tan graciosa de agradecimiento.- Siento como la espalda se va reestructurando tras el viaje en avión. ¡Esto tiene que ser ergonómico! ¡Viktor, tu casa es estupenda! ¿Cómo pudiste irte tanto tiempo a Japón y dejar todo esto? 

-Bueno -sonrío, Viktor.- Había una personita a la que conocí en Sochi, que después de desaparecer del mapa, le dio por grabar un vídeo mío imitando mi último programa libre....

-Ya te dije que no fui yo.- protestó Yuuri.- Fueron las trillizas...

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le interrumpió Viktor.- Creo que vi ese vídeo por primera vez en este mismo sofá. 

Yuuri ensanchó cómicamente sus enormes ojos rasgados de genuina sorpresa. El largo flequillo le cayó por la frente en una suerte de armonía extraña que a Viktor se le antojó sumamente hermosa. De pronto, tal vez acuciada por una repentina conciencia de cercanía, la urgencia de conectarse a él, atenazó todo su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia su amante y prometido para acariciarle aquella satinada mejilla. 

-¿Quieres que te dé una buena noticia?- murmuró con ardor.- Ahora estamos completamente a solas. Solos, tú y yo. 

Yuuri respondió entregándose a la ligera caricia, apoyando el peso de su cara sobre la mano de Viktor y entrecerrando los ojos, como si su mente, abotargada por la larga jornada, quisiera concentrarse en el tacto. Aquella era una de las expresiones de involuntario coqueteo que Viktor tanto había ansiado. 

Sin darse cuenta, posó el pulgar de la mano libre sobre los labios entreabiertos para tirar del inferior, aquella frutilla rojiza que estaba pidiendo a gritos un húmedo mordisco. Con la calefacción del apartamento empezando a funcionar, así como la del mismo Viktor, el ruso empezó a preguntarse si toda aquella ropa de invierno, no molestaría más que otra cosa. Por el momento, se dedicó a peinar el alocado y largo flequillo de Yuuri, en búsqueda de aquella frente perdida. 

-¿Y sabes qué más, krasavchik?- ronroneó Viktor.- Al parecer este sofá también es muy resistente. 

-¿Vaya? ¿En serio? -río Yuuri pícaramente, girando levemente el rostro con sus mejillas encendidas como en una noche de fiesta.   
Poco a poco, el japonés fue reptando hasta colocarse en su regazo, y Viktor lo abrazó para evitar que se resbalara. Sus narices, una redondita y corta, como hecha de plástico, y la otra recta y algo más larga, como hecha de mármol, estaban a punto de rozarse. 

-Sí, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el vendedor. -recordó Viktor con la voz almibarada.- Aunque supongo que habría que ponerlo a prueba. ¿Qué me dices?

Cuando Yuuri, antes de responder, exhaló aquel aire, caliente y acogedor, lo hizo casi en el oído de Viktor. 

-¿No, nos verá nadie?- preguntó.

-Claro que no, malysh.- le aseguró Viktor.- Cerraré las cortinas, mientras te das un baño y te pones cómodo. 

Entonces, Viktor sintió como Yuuri columpiaba sus caderas, para acortar distancias entre ellos, en lo que fue un titubeante pero atrevido abrazo. Viktor y Yuuri quedaron pulsando uno junto al otro, mientras el lindo japonés ocultaba su rostro ardiente cual brasa de hoguera entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Viktor. Su voz, normalmente cristalina como una cascada congelada, se había envenenado de empalagosa y dulcísima lujuria. 

-Lo siento, Viktor -dijo.- Llevo casi un mes sin que estemos juntos. No quiero esperar a darme un baño. 

Con aquella determinación aventurera que a veces lo poseía, Yuuri soltó una de sus manos del abrazo para tomar la de Viktor y guiarle hacia el tentador hueco de ropa, entre su pantalón y su sudadera, que dejaba entrever algo de su dorada piel. El tacto de la espalda se lo confirmó: el cuerpo del chico parecía rezumar vapor como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. 

-¿No se suponía que ese era el protocolo japonés?- rió Viktor, en un innecesario intento de ocultar su propia excitación.  
Entonces, Yuuri se separó de Viktor para revelarle su cara de íncubo hambriento, la misma que sólo le había mostrado al ruso en la intimidad. 

-Al infierno con el protocolo japonés. -determinó.- Probemos el maldito sofá. 

Viktor introdujo sus dedos, ávidos de contacto, entre aquella adorable maraña oscura. 

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mi, mi príncipe.- susurró. 

Rápidamente, Viktor pegó sus manos a las aguardadas caderas de Viktor, mientras el japonés les facilitaba el camino quitándose la ropa. El primer beso fue mágico, aún más de lo que recordaba. Cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron, un sabor como de cereza ácida y golosina implosionó en su paladar. La sensación resultaba tan adictiva que Viktor podía entender porqué siempre se quedaba con ganas de más, hasta que sus manos palparon algo que no debería estar ahí... 

-¿Y esta tripita?- le riñó. 

Yuuri se puso a temblar de culpabilidad y vergüenza. 

-Es que...-comenzó a justificarse.- Cuando te fuiste, me sentí muy solo, y mi madre se puso a prepararme Katsudon para intentar animarme...

-¿Y no deberías haber entrenado para bajar de peso como todo patinador responsable haría?- volvió a regañarle Viktor. 

-Yaaaaa, supongo que debería haberlo hecho.- admitió Yuuri, jugueteando nervioso con sus dedos. 

Viktor dedicó un momento a observar a Yuuri, pues por mucho que lo intentara, no podía enfadarse con él. Estaba tan adorable con su cara de perrito descubierto en una travesura que Viktor sólo podía pensar cubrirlo de besos. Incluso, aquellos dos kilos de más lo hacían más tentador. 

-¡Muy bien!- resolvió Viktor.-¡Tendré que castigarte! 

Y antes de que Yuuri pudiera entender qué estaba ocurriendo, Viktor lo había tumbado sobre el sofá. Comenzó a devorarle el cuello, parando sólo de vez en cuando a repostar en sus labios, los cuales Yuuri mordía famélico entre jadeos. Poco a poco, la boca de Viktor fue a depredar los pezones Yuuri , mientras su manos se enredaban en la parte baja de su abultado vientre. Finalmente, consiguió liberar al lindo muchacho de sus traicioneros pantalones. Así Viktor pudo comprobar, para su tranquilidad, que el tiempo y el exceso de peso no los había tocado demasiado: ahí estaban sus turgentes y sabrosos muslos. 

El desesperado ruso se dedicó a recorrer cada fibra con sus lengua y sus dientes, mientras Yuuri se retorcía de placer, tembloroso, inundando las esquinas de aquel salón con aquellos ruiditos que avivan la locura de Viktor. Sin embargo, había otro ente vibrante y erguido que se retorcía rebelde en la ropa interior de Yuuri, luchando por recibir la atención exigida. Viktor lo liberó lentamente de la tela. Lo tomó con el mimo de un orfebre, para empezar a acariciar tan solo la punta. Aquello causó una revolución en el cuerpo del asiático. Yuuri arqueó la espalda, poseído por su propio deseo. 

-¡Viktor!-sollozó.

Y Viktor supo exactamente qué debía hacer. Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasaran separados, nunca olvidaban lo que el otro esperaba de ellos. La lengua empezó a bajar por aquella extensión de Yuuri como si de un tobogán de carne se tratara, y este útlimo casi lloró de placer. Viktor se afanó en darle lo que le habían pedido, empleándose al máximo, aún con las principescas manos de Yuuri apretando su cabeza con cada movimiento pendular de sus traviesas caderas. Pues, con él como maestro, Yuuri había aprendido a no temer exigir lo que quería. 

Un latigazo familiar recorrió el cuerpo del asiático, provocando un maremoto lechoso en la boca de Viktor. El ruso se dio prisa en tragar, ya que, por mucho que Yuuri le premiara con aquella mirada cándida y sudorosa, sabía por experiencia que el japonés sólo acababa de empezar. Aprovechando el mismo fluido que pugnaba por escapar de Yuuri, Viktor se centró en preparar la entrada, al tiempo que intentaba que el dolor impaciente de su propia erección no le hiciera precipitarse. 

El cuerpo de Yuuri, falto de cariño y disciplina durante tantas semanas, se endureció ante la invasión del primer dedo. Antes de continuar, Viktor procuró trabajar bien la zona, acariciándole con dedicación. De esta forma, el segundo dedo fue incluso bienvenido. ¡Que no se dijera que Viktor Nikiforov no hacía que sus amantes se sintieran cómodos! Por su parte, Yuuri se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose a los cojines del sofá en un intento pueril de mantener la cordura, jadeando como si acabara de representar su programa corto y libre juntos, curvando golosamente el arco de pies y cadera. El tercer dedo fue recibido como una bendición, tanto para un sollozante Yuuri como para Viktor, quien se mordía los labios para aplacar su ansiedad. 

-Viktor, por favor -le pidió el japonés.- ¡Ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo ya!

Así, sin mayores miramientos, Viktor, se bajó los pantalones casi en un estado de histeria, y se dirigió hacia la dilatada entrada de su amante, que lo recibió con aquella maravillosa combinación de candor, presión y humedad, que tanto obnubilaba sus sentidos. Rugió al sentirse tiernamente apresado. Pudiera ser que Yuuri quien había viajado para encontrarse con él, pero era Viktor quien había vuelto a casa. Tomó una de las piernas de Yuuri para ayudarse a profundizar la penetración, y Yuuri casi gorjeó. Su preciosa voz sonó como un cantos de sirena que terminó de hechizar al ruso, hasta el punto que no pudo reaccionar cuando Yuuri se incorporó de la nada y lo empujó para volver a subírsele a horcajadas. 

Una vez ya asentado en su regazo, Yuuri se mostró ante Viktor con su verdadera naturaleza: con el cuerpo ardiendo, perlado en el fragante sudor que contrastaba con su tostada y apetecible piel, el pelo mojado, desordenado cayéndole sobre el rostro de cualquier manera, los labios rojizos soltando gemidos y aquel brillo carmesí en sus ojos de demonio. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá para volver a empalarse, sumergiendo a Viktor en aquella prisión de gozo de la que no le dejaría escapar hasta le dieran lo que había a buscar. Y era una prisión muy angosta, cruel y maravillosamente angosta. 

La pelvis de Viktor correspondió al movimiento de la de Yuuri sin que el pobre ruso fuera consciente de ello. Lentamente, fue abriéndose camino entre su carne hasta alcanzar aquel lugar favorito por el que llevaba indagando desde que iniciaran aquel reverenciado ritual. Entonces, Yuuri abrió los ojos para dejar escapar una tormenta de luces en su mirada oscurecida por la lascivia. Lo había encontrado y teniendo en cuenta lo implacable que había sido ese joven con él, Viktor no iba a tener piedad. Puso sus manos sobre las cómodas y bien torneadas caderas de Yuuri, para embestirlo con toda la potencia de la que era capaz. Afortunadamente, fue capaz de aguantar hasta que Yuuri se derritiera primero. Él se desbordó en aquel chico, como un grifo que llevaba demasiado tiempo cerrado. 

Aquel fue solo el inicio de una plácida tarde de reencuentros. Como si quieran reconquistar el tiempo perdido, no separaron el uno del otro. Con las cortinas cerradas, se dieron la libertad para retozar libremente por el apartamento de Viktor, bañándose juntos, desnudos como salvajes, marcando cada rincón con su lujuria, dándose calor mutuamente, resguardados por la más sufrida de las mantas. Mientras tanto, Makkachin tuvo la sabiduría perruna suficiente como para dedicarse a sus menesteres. Así, cuando Viktor depositó a un Yuuri felizmente agotado entre sus sábanas, supo que aquella visión era la estampa verdadera de la felicidad recobrada. 

 

Algunos hilos de luz, perforaban las numerosas pero pequeñas nubes que, como pedacitos de algodón, surcaban el cielo de San Petersburgo. Viktor aguardaba al otro lado del puente, el mismo puente sobre el mismo río que hacía ya tanto tiempo había cruzado para ir al aeropuerto. Pareciera que la vida era un eterno cruzar de puentes. Como en una atracción de espejos trucados, Viktor había ido a buscar a Yuuri, mientras que ahora y en sentido contrario, lo esperaba en la otra orilla. Pero siempre se trataba de acortar distancias, y con la tímida luz de la mañana, caldeada por tantos meses de vivencias, aquel río ya no parecía el mismo. Al igual que Viktor, puede que, efectivamente, ya no lo fuera, pues ya no acarreaba la misma agua. 

El aire norteño le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, enrojeciéndola. Viktor estornudó, olvidando, por unos segundos, asuntos tan trascendentales a los que no solía prestar atención. Fuera como fuese, era feliz. No había sido fácil, tal y como había aprendido, nunca lo era. El amor como el patinaje eran, en realidad, tan hermosos como exigentes. 

Viktor Nikiforov había soñado, anhelado, viajado, aprendido extrañas costumbres y palabras de una lengua totalmente desconocida, probado nuevos platos, abierto su corazón, que lo rompieran sólo para que lo volvieran a reconstruir, tendido las manos, descubierto emociones confusas y maravillosas: celos, ira, duda, fe, miedo, absoluta devoción, escuchado ritmos ajenos para lograr ajustarse a ellos. 

Y la recompensa a todo ello había sido despertarse con el olor a tortitas y con el perfume nocturno de Yuuri en su cama. Afortunadamente, como él mismo pudo comprobar al obsevarlo desde el vano de la cocina, atabiado como estaba con aquel gracioso delantal que le quedaba un poco grande y concentrado en la sartén y la espátula, como si de un peligroso juego mental se tratara, Yuuri sí había aprendido a hacer blinis. Estaban deliciosos. Todo había valido la pena. 

Así que, allí estaba Viktor, esperando al otro lado del río, a que Yuuri, junto con Makkachin, volvieran de recoger sus cosas olvidadas y se reunieran con él. Pero su enmarañado pasado vino a pegarle otro bofetón de aire helado. En la calle de enfrente, a unos escasos metros de él, estaba Dimitri. Estaba guapo, sin aquella expresión de rencor infecto a punto de reventar cubriéndole el rostro. Llevaba el cabello distinto, con el flequillo más corto, y a su lado, otro hombre con el que fingir sólo amistad. 

Debido a alguna coincidencia diabólica, el joven se percató también de la presencia de Viktor. Cuando éste le enfrentó con una mirada tan interrogante como dura, Viktor se limitó a saludarle con un discreto movimiento de cuello. Tras vigilar que su reciente acompañante no se percatara de aquel distante reencuentro, Dimitri le devolvió el gesto. Finalmente, aquella pareja encubierta continuaron su paseo, girando por una calle opuesta. 

De esta forma, Viktor se dio el lujo de respirar aliviado. Había sido un momento tenso e incómodo, pero le había ayudado a cerrar un periodo de su vida y Viktor daba gracias al azar por ello. A su espalda, una reconocida voz, rasposa pero todavía aguda, terminó de espabilarle. 

-¿Y el cerdo? -preguntó Yurio.- ¿No venía hoy contigo?

-Buenos días a ti también.- le reprendió Viktor paciente.- Pues se ha olvidado los patines en casa y ha vuelto para recogerlos.   
¿En serio?- se burló Yurio arqueando las cejas con esa chulería sobrada, tan propia de su edad.- ¿Y con qué pensaba ir a entrenar? ¿Con la cabeza que no tiene? 

-Bueno, hay que darle tiempo.- le explicó Viktor.- Acaba de venir de Japón y todo es diferente. Cualquiera estaría despistado. 

-Yo no estuve despistado en Japón.- repuso Yurio antes de afilar la sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿Ese de antes no era tu ligue del año pasado? 

Un escalofrio de pánico recorrió la espalda de Viktor como una descarga eléctrica. 

-No sé a quién te refieres.- replicó girando la mirada. 

-¡Venga ya! No eres tan misterioso como te piensas- río Yurio.- Alguien debería explicarle a ese pobre chico con quién se acaba de ir a vivir. 

-¡Perdona, pero yo ya no soy el mismo de entonces!- le interrumpió Viktor ofendido.- Ahora, yo sólo puedo pensar en Yuuri. ¡Soy un hombre distinto gracias a él!

-Sí, claro -volvió a mofarse el muchacho.- ¿Como cuando te fuiste a otro país para “entrenarle” y lo que querías era tirártelo? 

Las certeras palabras de Yurio se le clavaron en el corazón con la violencia y la direccionalidad de una flecha.

-Y ni siquiera te esforzaste en ser un buen entrenador -prosiguió Yurio.- Fui yo quién le enseñó a hacer el salchow un día que tú estabas de resaca. Si llega a ser por ti, aún estaría aprendiéndolo...

Otra flecha. 

-¿Tan mal te sentaba que por una vez no te hicieran caso? Porque lo de Eros contra Agape fue un auténtico fiasco... 

Demasiadas flechas. El dolor punzante que aquel niñato bocazas estaba provocándole, y encima con toda la maldita razón del mundo, le estaba llevando a la irritación. Tenía que hacérselo pagar. 

-Vaya, vaya -sonrió un tenso Viktor.- Pareces todo un experto en estos temas para ser tan joven... ¿Qué tal le va a “tu amigo” Otabek, por cierto? 

La forma en la que aquella perfecta y joven cara se arrugó como un folio arruinado hizo las delicias de un Viktor, que por mucho que se hubiera moderado no podía dejar de ser un poquito vengativo.

-¡No sé porqué me lo preguntas a mí!- protestó, a la defensiva- No me conozco su vida entera. 

-Es curioso que digas eso. -comentó Viktor paladeando cual gourmet todas las palabras que emanaban de su boca.- Ayer mismo le oí gritar a Yakov que, como siguieras acaparando la línea de Internet para hablar por Skype con cierto patinador de Kazajistán, le iba a pasar la factura a tu abuelo. 

 

“Oh, dulce vendetta” 

Yurio podría emponzoñar su lengua viperina todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca llegaría a igualar a Viktor. En lo que respectaba al noble arte de la destrucción dialéctica, el caballero de cabellos plateados le llevaba demasiados años de ventaja. 

El adolescente, enfurruñado, tensó su espalda como un gatito erizado, preparándose para contraatacar, pero entonces llegó la caballería, anunciada por los ladridos eufóricos de Makkachin cual alegre fanfarria . Aquel vibrante sonido hizo que Viktor se girara para darles la bienvenida. Mientras el tranvía pasaba a su lado, removiendo la gélida brisa que azotaba sus orejas. 

En el horizonte de aquel puente, Yuuri apareció corriendo, esta vez con la mochila donde guardaba los patines a la espalda. Su pelo, negro como un ala de cuervo, demasiado largo y enredado de una forma tan caótica que sólo podía resultar cautivadora en su paradójica asimetría, brincaba en aquella fría corriente de aire, para asentarse una vez más en la frente, en un ciclo tan caprichoso como repetido. La lumbre oscura de sus ojos inquisitivos se mezclaba con las luces mucho más suaves de la nubosa mañana, mientras el anillo de su mano derecha resplandecía como un faro perpetuo, un símbolo del eterno vínculo renovado que los enlazaba. Incluso sus delicadas orejas, las mismas que Viktor había lamido con avidez la noche anterior, ardían en la lejanía cada vez menor que les separaba. 

Así era: la imagen de Yuuri corriendo hacia él era como una antorcha, una luz de esperanza con la que enfrentarse a un mundo lúgubre e indiferente, la imperecedera promesa de un futuro juntos. 

Entonces, aquel precioso príncipe de anteojos azules abrió sus pequeña y sabrosa boca para dejar escapar otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas, al tiempo que su mirada se desbordaba en aquella fulminante constelación de brillos que Viktor, cual astrólogo, había aprendido a interpretar. Lo había reconocido, de ahí aquella maravillosa reacción, y Viktor se sintió inundado de emoción y agradecimiento por ser la causa de ella. 

Como un eco de la de Yuuri, otra sonrisa, pura y sincera, como aquel tierno le había enseñado, se formó en su rostro. Más que como un reflejo, como una necesidad casi fisiológica, alzó el brazo para llamarle. 

-¡Yuuri!

En aquel instante, en el que aquel dulce nombre que jamás se cansaría de pronunciar surcaba su lengua, y su amado corría raudo para abrazarle, en aquel frágil momento de dicha, tan inverosímil como inabarcable, Viktor fue obsequiado con otro inquebrantable pedazo de verdad: Que ellos, los patinadores, llamaban “amor” a todo que se encuentra sobre el hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HE TERMINADO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡PENSÉ QUE NO TERMINARÍA NUNCA!  
> La verdad es que ahora me siento contenta y triste, como cuando terminas una serie de anime que te ha gustado mucho. Recuerdo que cuando terminé de ver FMA, me quedé mirando al vacío, preguntándome qué haría entonces con mi vida, je, je,je. La sensación es similar ahora, aunque por desgracia, ahora sí tengo una respuesta y es estudiar, estudiar. ¡Menudo asco, pero es lo que toca!
> 
> Cuando empecé este fic, quería llenar el hueco que la serie de anime dejó en mi interior. No me planteaba ni por asomo hacer algo tan largo. Primero pensaba escribir simplemente el episodio de Sochi y como mucho el reencuentro en Hasetsu, pero una vez que me metí en materia no pude parar. Igualmente, me decía para engañarme: "Bah, un capítulo de fic por capítulo de anime". Pero no pude: había tantos detalles, tantas escenas que quería describir desde el punto de vista de Viktor... Y supongo, que me he cargado mi propio primer fic publicado. 
> 
> La verdad es que publicar este fic fue todo un atrevimiento por mi parte. En el pasado, escribí mucho pero nunca me decidí a hacerlo, así que la mera publicación de este fic, ya es para mi un logro. Estoy orgullosa de haberme pasado un año novelando todo un anime de 12 capítulos y haberlo terminado, independientemente del resultado.
> 
> Pese a ello, espero que la calidad no haya decaído en ningún momento, que les siga gustando, y sobre todo, que les haya entretenido. 
> 
> Me gustaría despedirme después de este largo año, no sin darles las gracias por última vez. Gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo. 
> 
> Gracias a Nana_Kyu por su fidelidad, sus continuos comentarios y sus pacientes correcciones. Espero que, estés donde estés, te encuentres bien y que te guste el final del fic. 
> 
> Gracias a Tami por sus ánimos y su útil consejo, así como por sus kudos. Has sido todo un apoyo.
> 
> Gracias a Fangirl_BB8 por ser la primera en comentarme, y por su acertada crítica. Espero que el final del fic me haya redimido a tus ojos. 
> 
> Gracias a NUMENEESSE por su apoyo, sus comentarios y su sentido del humor, aunque a veces yo misma he sido demasiado corta como para entenderlo ^^U
> 
> Gracias a pousinouspixie20 por sus palabras: puede que alguna vez alguno de mis caps te arreglaran el día, pero te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Les aseguro que sus reviews, de todas vosotras, siempre fueron como un regalo para mi en los malos momentos. 
> 
> Gracias a ShiroAkane por su dulzura y por sus apreciaciones. Hace tiempo que no te leo, espero que puedas terminar de leer el fic y que siga siendo de tu agrado. 
> 
> Gracias a Nino, por alabar mi estilo y por animarme a seguir escribiendo.   
> Y gracias también por sus comentarios a Mitsu-chan, Vicchan, Vixxhoe, yasya82....
> 
> Finalmente, muchas gracias a los sucriptores y por los kudos a megane_crow, RukiSakaguchi, Sourwolf30, Mellark_Newman, ShiroAkane, Nana_kyu, Cleobella165, Scout1960, poisonous20, Nana_Kyu, Erumina, Fangirl_BB8, AngieKout, Aiko_Radharani, Zahiel, NoNameFreak y NUMENEESSEE...
> 
> Espero que al igual que, para mi y para Viktor, el viaje haya valido la pena.   
> Que tengan un estupendo año 2018. Nos vemos dentro de unos meses.   
> Un placer conocerlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Yo siempre he pensado que Makkachin era hembra. No he encontrado ninguna información que lo desmienta.  
> Nota 2: Algunos lugares y secuencias temporales seguramente están cambiadas con respecto a lo ocurrido en el anime.


End file.
